One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux
by choii-chan
Summary: Sa Choii ? Vous me demandez qui c'est ? Tout le monde la connait . Les avis divergent . Mais au fond ... Que sait on vraiment de cette femme ? Cessez de me poser la question . Lisez plutôt .
1. Sommaire

**One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux . **

**Bonjour ou bonsoir et bienvenue sur ma fic . Si vous n'appréciez pas trop les Ocs ou les avalanches d'Ocs , passez votre chemin . **

**Ah oui ... j'allais oublier , je ne figure pas parmi ceux qui écrivent leur chapitres à l'avance et qui postent un chapitre une fois par semaine . Je suis du genre imprévisible . Je m'occupe de plusieurs fics longues que j'écris au fil de l'inspiration . Donc quand j'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'une , je switche sur l'autre et ainsi de suite ... Parfois il m'arrive de ne plus écrire sur une fic pendant un mois voir plus , pas de panique , je n'abandonne jamais mes fics , je tiens à faire le voyage avec eux jusqu'au bout du bout ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Sommaire : **

Chapitre 0 : prélude

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven**

**partie 1:**

Chapitre 1 : Sa Choii

Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi maintenant

Chapitre 3 : Festival nocturne

**partie 2:**

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre surprenante à Saint Poplar .

Chapitre 5: Kimimaro et Kumadori

Chapitre 6 : Le projet Pluton

Chapitre 7 : Le carnaval de Waterseven

**partie 3:**

Chapitre 8 : Fais comme tu veux .

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs perdus

Chapitre 10 : Laissez moi monter à bord !

**Arc 2: Elias Lobbys **

**partie 1 :**

Chapitre 11 : Procès à Elias Lobbys .

Chapitre 12 : Elle était arrivée trop tard

Chapitre 13 : Retombées sur Rebena

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 14 : Pas le temps ! Faut fuir

Chapitre 15 : Une rencontre au sommet

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy . **

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 16: Mo de Tareza.

Chapitre 17 : Réunion annuelle

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 18 : Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici .

Chapitre 19 : Un symbolique râteau

Chapitre 20 : Il ne s'en est fallu d'un cheveu

Chapitre 21 : promesse de rendez vous .

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici . **

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 22 : Optons pour Aldomard

Chapitre 23 : Chez mon ami Billy Bigorneau

Chapitre 24 : Accepteriez vous d'aider un inconnu ?

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 25 : Le secret du tableau de l'entrée

Chapitre 26: JB D Patzi

Chapitre 27 : Reikizu , dernière étape .

**Arc 5 : Un rendez vous à Aldomard**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 28 : A la recherche du passé

Chapitre 29 : Spectaculaire évasion

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 30 : Je souhaite juste qu'ils puissent repartir.

Chapitre 31 : Face à Face

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 32 : Entre cousins

Chapitre 33 : Trêve sous le ciel d'Aldomard .

**Arc 6: Ile Woody Wood  
><span>**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 34 : Le slaughter tournament .

Chapitre 35 : Se débarrasser des pirates

Chapitre 36 : Alliances

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 37 : Ne rien faire

Chapitre 38 :Le nouveau maître du jeu

Chapitre 39 :Le grand jeu de l'oie

**partie 3 : **

chapitre 40 :Pour gagner ce jeu .

Chapitre 41 : Le massacre à la Roméo

Chapitre 42 : Les démarqués

**Arc 7: Shaobondy**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 43 : Prise de conscience

Chapitre 44 : Supernovas et ceux qui les surpassent

Chapitre 45 :Sa Choii vs Supernovas ?

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 46 : Une rencontre assez inattendue

Chapitre 47: La halle aux esclave

Chapitre 48 : Une entrée fracassante

Chapitre 49 :C'est la panique ! Il faut se tirer !

**Arc 8 : Sur le chemin de Marineford . **

**partie 1 :**

Chapitre 50 : Ace est en danger !

Chapitre 51 : Sa Miyuki

Chapitre 52 : Les anciens de Marineford

Chapitre 53 : Échec et mat

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 54 : Sommet clandestin à Taresa

Chapitre 55 : Le complot visant Carl Snow .

Chapitre 56 : La face sombre de Choii

Chapitre 57 : Elle est tout simplement la femme que je souhaite épouser .

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 58 : Car je suis son fils .

Chapitre 59 : Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire .

Chapitre 60 : Sabo Karénine .

Chapitre 61 : L'affreuse vérité .

**partie 4 :**

Chapitre 62 : Au revoir , Carl Snow

Chapitre 63 : Quel monde étrange .

Chapitre 64 : Ici , personne ne t'a oubliée , Sione .

Chapitre 65 : La rébellion gronde dans l'est

**Arc 9: Marineford. **

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 66 : Entrée spectaculaire à Marineford

Chapitre 67 : Ace et Choii

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 68 : Bataille sur un chaos gelé

Chapitre 69 : Un plan infaillible .

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 70 : Accroches toi , Kanzaki !

Chapitre 71 : Dites moi que je rêve .

**partie 4 :**

Chapitre 72 : Paule est de retour .

Chapitre 73 : Rencontre inévitable .

**partie 5 :**

Chapitre 74 : Yune vs Choii , un combat perdu d'avance

Chapitre 75 : Fini , tout était d'ores et déjà fini .

**Arc 10 : Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir .**

**partie 1 : **

Chapitre 76 : Sainte Choii

Chapitre 77: Sa Iesashi , le vent du changement .

Chapitre 78 : Le Roi des Rois de Mariejoa .

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 79 : Il y a un endroit où j'aimerai aller ...

Chapitre 80 : Sur les traces de souvenirs perdus .

Chapitre 81 : Il serait grand temps de réagir .

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 82 : Ils seront mieux sans moi .

Chapitre 83 : Barbe Noire , un horrible face à face .

Chapitre 84 : Sauvé in-extrémis par Shanks le Roux .

**Arc 11 : Réhabilitation mouvementée .**

**partie 1 :**

Chapitre 85 : Tu devrais le remercier .

Chapitre 86 : Calisto et Aokiji .

Chapitre 87 : Deuil .

**partie 2 : **

Chapitre 88 : La sorcière de Fortana

Chapitre 89 : Bordel à Punk Hasard

Chapitre 90 : Nakamas .

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 91 : Une nouvelle qui ébranla le monde .

Chapitre 92 : Le secret d'Emiliae Soprano

Chapitre 93 : Cap sur Dresrosa

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 1:**

Chapitre 94 : Le royaume de l'amour , de la passion et des jouets .

Chapitre 95 : En celle , Gladiateurs !

Chapitre 96 : Ruby eyes , tout le ressentiment d'une esclave .

**partie 2 :**

Chapitre 97: Sione et la bataille du Block B

Chapitre 98 :Je ne connais aucun Roméo

Chapitre 99 :Je me nomme Brighella . Juste Brighella .

**partie 3 :**

Chapitre 100 : Alliances

Chapitre 101 : Si je gagne ...

Chapitre 102 : Sergio et Colombine , pari gagné

**partie 4 :**

Chapitre 103 : Le choix de Bumble Bee , Menace avérée .

Chapitre 104 : Coviello , décidément , tu n'es qu'un idiot .

Chapitre 105 : Emiliae Soprano , la dame de cœur .

**partie 5 :**

Chapitre 106 : Empêchons ce mariage !

Chapitre 107 : Rebecca , princesse du Colisée

Chapitre 108 : Noces Funèbres

**partie 6 :**

Chapitre 109 : Dernier tour , le Bloc E en action .

Chapitre 110 : Rage purpurine

Chapitre 111 : La dernière debout .

**partie 7 :**

Chapitre 112 : Dofflamingo et Choii , un passé commun ?

Chapitre 113 :

Chapitre 114 :


	2. Prélude

**One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux. **

** Prélude.**

**Septembre 1509. **

Tout n'était que ténèbres, désolation et hypocrisie dans ce monde. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Qu'en savait elle ? Qui était elle pour juger autrui ?

Personne. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Ainsi , tout aurait sans doute été en somme , beaucoup plus facile. Ainsi , sans doute cette histoire aurait pu prendre une tournure légèrement différente . Mais la vie était une garce. Personne n'y pouvait rien . C'était comme ça.

Elle fuyait ce lieu céleste et inaccessible qui l'avait vu naitre et grandir , du moins , elle essayait . Il suffisait d'un moment . Le moment. Qui arriva soudain accompagné de déferlantes sonores charriait la ville, semant au passage une chorégraphie désorganisée menée par l'instinct de survie de ceux qui espéraient sans trop savoir ce qu'ils voulaient : les esclaves.

Sauf qu'elle n'en était pas une . Du moins , pas de la même catégorie.

Elle était de celles qui se retrouvaient enfermées dans une vaste prison dorée parée de perle, de diamant et des toilettes les plus onéreuses. De ces pauvres idiotes enfermées et choyées par le gouvernement mondial.

Elle était une tenryuubito. Et c'était sans doute ça qui gênait le plus.

De par son rang , on l'obligeait à vivre un conte de fée où l'héroïne menait une vie de princesse, où elle avait de grandes et belles amies et où, finalement, elle épouserait un beau prince charmant.

Quelle ineptie ! Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour croire une telle chose ? Tout le monde là bas y croyait . Seulement dans cette vaste prison où tout était contrôlé , surveillé ,et réglé comme sur du papier à musique, il était inadmissible qu'un grain de sable vienne gâcher la splendide équation que voilà ! Résultat, il devait disparaître. De gré ou de force. Mais il était hors de question de leur obéir !

Elle s'y refusait. La fuite était par conséquent la seule option. Courir. Encore et toujours jusqu'à quitter cette fichue ville. Croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un songe effaçable à volonté , que la vie pouvait encore être recommencée , comme ci le monde pouvait dès lors encore faire preuve de clémence. Mais c'était faux.

Un rire parvint dès lors à ses oreilles. C'était la section des prisonniers par ci . De ces esclaves qu'il valait mieux éviter de libérer . Et elle tomba pourtant nez à nez sur l'un d'eux. Elle ignorait qui il était , mais il avait attiré son attention...

- une tenryubito qui cherche à s'enfuir. On aura tout vu. fit il d'une voix légèrement amusée mais néanmoins tranchante

- Et alors ? Cela vous ferait il quelque chose ? Demandais je froidement tendant vainement de supporter son regard .

- Pourquoi vous enfuir d'ici ? Après tout, cet endroit est le meilleur qui soit sur terre non ? Ironisa t'il. Pourquoi fuir alors que l'on éprouve un immense plaisir à vivre dans le luxe et l'opulence en narguant ceux dans le besoin ?

- Je trouve que tu as la langue bien pendue pour un simple esclave. S'exclama elle légèrement énervée . Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Parce que je n'aurais pas le droit à l'une de vos charmantes corrections ? Demanda t'il alors sur un air de défi . Tant pis . Je me nomme Boregard Lensk. Et toi fillette ?

- **Sa Choii**. murmura elle en détournant le regard

- Donc tu es la petite fille de l'hystérique qui m'a ramené ici dans le but de faire de moi son jouet, conclu t'il

- Désolé bafouilla elle en inclinant maladroitement la tête.

- Parce qu'une tenryubito sais s'excuser maintenant ? Fit il en la fixant froidement , d'un air presque amusé.

Choii fut alors surprise par le regard de cet homme qui la narguait, incessamment . Comme s'il n'avait attendu qu'elle ... C'était vraiment étrange . Ici à Mariejoa , les esclaves n'étaient même plus des êtres humains. Ils avaient perdu leur âme . Ils n'étaient plu alors qu'ils vivaient encore ... Du moins , si l'on considérait leur existence comme tel. Mais lui , il était différent . Même à douze , elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.

- Oui.

- Et alors, que veux tu de moi ? demanda impatiemment Boregard en fronçant les sourcils

- Pardon ? Fit Choii presque incrédule

- Si tu t'es arrêtée en si bon chemin, c'est que quelque chose a retenu ton attention non ?

- Vous avez retenu mon attention !s'écria cette dernière de manière forte immature .

- Oh ! Je suis comblé ! Fis il en souriant légèrement alors que ses propos étaient tout à fait ironiques .

- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à dire ? annonça Choii en levant les yeux au ciel , exaspérée au possible.

- Peut être bien, répondit il sur un air suffisant

Soudain il retrouva son sérieux et fit d'une voix froide et déterminée « ils arrivent ». En effet, des bruits de pas se faisaient sentir sur les pavés de la Citée. Ils se rapprochaient, dangereusement même. Choii regarda attentivement l'esclave qui la fixait de ses yeux froid ainsi que l'immense étendue océanique de grand Line, mer de tous les dangers, de toutes les aventures, de liberté qui gisait en contre bas .

Alors quoi ? Sauter ou ne pas sauter ? Quelle question ! L'aventure lui tendait les bras , le temps de prendre son envol était arrivé. Ce fut donc le début de ses aventures avec ce pseudo et exaspérant ancien esclave qui ironique au possible riait d'un ton froid.

Avait elle fait le bon choix ? Qu'à cela ne tienne , l'avenir nous le dira ... sans doute .

**à suivre ...**


	3. Arc Waterseven partie 1

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 1**

**Chapitre 1 : Sa Choii**

De la pièce où elle était , Choii pouvait entendre de légers bruits de pas se rapprochant . D'un mouvement brusque , elle referma son journal et se mit à soupirer longuement ... Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu écrire ! Si Boregard l'avait surprise , il aurait été certain qu'il se soit moqué d'elle comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs ... Elle pencha légèrement sa tête et se mit à regarder la lune qui éclairait majestueusement le ciel d'un noir d'encre . Nous étions en l'an de grâce 1521 , près de 21 ans après la mort du roi des pirates , Gol D Roger . Et 12 ans après la fuite de Choii et Boregard de Mariejoie . Après avoir passé sa vie dans la misère la plus totale , elle finit par rencontrer Carl Snow l'un des cinq empereurs des pirates de grand Line . Celui finit donc par l'initier à la médecine , métier qu'elle exerce en plus d'être l'une des commandantes à son service . Mais retournons à l'instant en question : Choii se trouve être à Waterseven , qui plus est au mois de juillet , lors de la grande saison des fêtes se déroulant dans la somptueuse ville aquatique . L'année 1521 était l'année de ses 20 ans , année lors de laquelle elle se vit confier le poste de commandante d'une partie des terres de son empereur . Cependant , qui pouvait bien user de son escargotphone en une heure aussi tardive ? Exaspérée au possible , elle décrocha violemment le combiner de l'escargotphone lequel tremblant de tous ses membres suite à la colère de sa maitresse . On entendit alors :

-Allo, ici Choii à l'appareil ! Qui est ce ?

-C'est moi Grend, le chef de la base météorologique de Cloud Valley, dans la région de skypiea sur grand line. lui répondit la voix assez froide de l'un de ses hommes .

Elle retrouva alors un semblant de calme suite à son appel . Enfin elle obtenait des résultats !

-Oui, j'écoute. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Vous avez confié à mon voisin Ener le soin d'étendre votre territoire jusqu'à Angel Island et de ne pas toucher à Uppel Yard. Cependant j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre ordre a été transgressé et que de nombreuses personnes ont étés tués.

-C'est très regrettable, Grend. fit elle exaspérée au possible . J'espère que vous l'avez capturé tout de même ? Lui demanda t'elle enfin .

-Bien sur dame Choii, n'ayez crainte. Cependant, l'équipage du chapeau de paille nous a simplifié la tache et a vaincu le tyran. Nous leur avons donc laissé le trésor de l'île. Avons-nous bien fait ?

-Oui. Je déteste la violence gratuite et je récompense tous ceux qui font preuve de bravoure en ce sens. fit elle de manière presque parfaite , comme si la phrase avait été tirée d'un manuel .

-Que devons nous faire de lui ma dame ? Fit alors Grend soucieux des projets de sa supérieure .

-Eh bien, pour commencer, activez le projet Ablatus afin de lui retirer la maîtrise de son fruit du démon, ensuite vous le remettrez aux autorités locales et vous leur apporterez aide et soutien. Il n'est pas question d'utiliser la violence contre qui que ce sont les ordres de l'empereur . Dit elle calmement.

-Bien sur ce …

-Attendez Grend, vous avez dit que l'équipage du chapeau de paille partait des îles célestes ?Demanda t'elle avec une légère hésitation

-En effet, ils s'apprêtent également à redescendre sur la mer bleue dame Choii, dois je les en empêcher ?Lui demanda t'il humblement .

-Non. Laisses les, ce sont des amis de ce cher Ace . Il m'en voudrait je pense s'il me prenait de m'amuser un tant soit peu avec ses amis ...

-Ace aux points ardents ? De l'équipage de barbe blanche ?

-Peut être bien. Fit elle l'ombre d'un sourire .

-Faites attention, dame Choii, vous marchez sur une corde raide ! Au moindre …

-Je dois raccrocher, Boregard m'appelle !

Chose qui était bien évidemment fausse .

-Bien mais …. Tenta t'il vainement .

-Au revoir ! dit elle sur un ton autoritaire et froid .

-Elle éteignit l'escargotphone et se mit à rire. Franchement, ils sont forts ces chapeaux de pailles ! Cet homme, Ener possédait le haki et ce Luffy l'écrasa aussi puis Ace !Quelle folle idée avait il eu de quitter son empereur Barbe Blanche afin de rechercher l'assassin de son ami d'antan qu'il eut le malheur de perdre ! La seule chose qu'il risquait de lui arriver c'était de mourir ...

-Mais quel imbécile ! fit elle à voix haute alors qu'en un léger coup de pied elle fit valser ses geta  
>à l'autre bout de la pièce .<p>

-Et qui se trouve être stupide ? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Choii se retourna , surprise au possible d'avoir été espionnée puis surprise dans ses réflexions .

-Boregard ! Tu m'espionnais ? demanda Choii d'une voix légèrement courroucée

-Faut croire, lui répondit simplement Boregard en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil se trouvant à sa droite.

-Boregard ! Comment ….

- Oh j'y penses , Ace ne serait il pas venu vers nous lors de notre escale à Shaobondy il y a deux semaines ?

- En effet , lui répondit elle froidement , chose qui parut amuser le plus vieux .

Cependant :

Un éclat de rire partit dans la pièce , clouant boregard sur place par sa soudaineté, par son incongruité. Le rire s'évapora pour laisser place à une pression écrasante qui lui coupa le souffle. A présent, il était piégé et se sentait compacté dans la masse étouffante voire même suffocante de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il ne faisait guère d'illusion, pour lui il était évident que Choii en était totalement à l'origine et il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à la provoquer chaque fois qu'il en éprouvait le besoin. Il la connaissait bien après tout. Après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble une sorte de lien s'étaient tissées entre eux, il lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, la navigation, l'art de l'épée, le haki et surtout le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d'être à l'abri du besoin pendant un temps. Plus le temps passait plus la Choii qu'il l'avait sauvé disparaissait au profit de la grande Choii comme le disait si bien ses subordonnés qui l'idolâtrait à longueur de temps. Pour eux, elle était une prodige, un chef qui avait prouvé qu'elle méritait sa place dans le monde impitoyable de la piraterie, Choii que le gouvernement mondial surnommait la ballerine aux voiles de givre. C'était un surnom intéressant d'après lui, mais elle était surtout connue pour sa prime qui s'élevait à 500 millions de béryls. Au début , nombreux étaient les pirates qui voulait la livrer aux marines ou qui souhaitait la défier , mais à la fin comme chaque duel se finissait en bain de sang , plus personne n'osa l'approcher et tous se contentèrent de la contempler de loin . Il profita donc d'un moment d'inattention pour regarder le splendide tableau se dressant devant ses yeux ébahis : elle était assise près de l'immense porte vitrée où les rayons lunaires venaient se refléter sur son visage d'albâtre. Ses longs cheveux d'argents semblait flotter autour d'elle où la lumière des rayons s'écoulait doucement dessus comme sur un lac d'eau calme où l'astre de la nuit luisait sereinement. Son regard était pareil aux regards des statues, et ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen profond lui donnaient une pureté illusoire. Il était d'ailleurs assez difficile d'imaginer une seule seconde qu'un être d'une telle pureté ait un jour été capable de tuer de sang froid autant de personnes .

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il la vit se lever gracieusement. Il lui demanda :

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il en connaissait parfaitement la réponse .

-Moi ? Répondit t elle en se retournant vers lui. M'amuser.

C'était toujours ainsi et Boregard le savait, Choii aimait, non adorait s'amuser. Elle détestait par dessus tout le figé, l'ennuyeux et ne savait pas rester en place dans ces moments là. Elle avait 20 ans cette année et toujours des manies enfantines. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il était resté à ses cotés. C'était justement parce qu'elle l'amusait grandement . A chaque fois , il fut comme surprit par ses réactions qu'il était incapable de contrôler .

Soudain , il vit les geta abandonnées de sa maitresse et eu envie sur le coup de rire aux éclats . Une enfant ! Décidément elle n'avait guère changée depuis tout ce temps ... Bien qu'elle ne ressemble plus en rien à une tenryubito , elle continuait encore et toujours de le surprendre . D'ailleurs , si ses chaussures étaient là , il était fort logique d'en conclure qu'elle était partie "s'amuser" pied nu . Il prit donc de sa poche une petite clochette qu'il agita énergiquement . Au bout de quelques instants , une petite fille au teint halé et aux cheveux jaunes pailles arriva , vêtue dans son uniforme d'apprentie majordome . Elle releva docilement la tête vers son supérieur laissant par là même entrevoir les deux rubis éclatants qui lui servait d'yeux . Boregard lui confia donc la paire et lui ordonna de surveiller et de protéger Choii . D'un acquiescement , elle en disparut dans la nuit .

Pendant ce temps dans les rues de Waterseven :

Le ciel de Waterseven était illuminé par la pleine lune, seule, brillant par son silence. Choii se faufilait entre les ruelles jusqu'au canal le plus proche .Soudain elle sauta gracieusement dans celui-ci pour ainsi continuer sa course. Tel était le pouvoir de Choii : l'utilisation du fruit du démon de type logia le plus rare et le plus précieux qui soit : le fruit Mizu Mizu, accordant à son utilisateur un parfait contrôle de toute chose constituée d'eau mais elle se gardait bien d'en parler. Car si on connaissait ses véritables capacités alors il serait fort probable que sa prime passe de 500 à 700 millions de béryls ce qui n'arrangerait pas du tout ses affaires. Le fruit Mizu Mizu étant le seul fruit du démon insensible au granit marin .

Le canal débouchait vers une plateforme donnant vue sur l'immensité de grand line . En contre bas cependant , Choii pouvait entrapercevoir avec émerveillement les lumières des boutiques nocturnes de la ville basse . Et alors qu'elle s'appétait à sauter par dessus la rambarde toujours pied nu , elle sentit l'aura familière du maître des lieux . Elle se retourna calmement , affichant son plus désarmant sourire et fit :

- Monsieur le maire ... Quelle surprise ...

* * *

><p>- Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ?demanda la voix calme du maire<p>

- Longtemps ? s'exclama Choii amusée. Je reviens ici chaque année.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, avoua iceberg en se grattant la tête , pourquoi une pirate aussi célèbre que toi prendrait elle le risque de revenir tous les ans à Waterseven ? Il se tourna vers elle et demanda subitement. Que projettes tu de faire ?

- Rien. Je ne fais que renouveler une promesse faite à Trafalgar Mia , il y a longtemps déjà .

Elle ne lui avouerait jamais l'objet de cette promesse car en effet , il n'y en avait aucune . Choii venait donc de mentir au maire . En fait , ce qu'elle ne voulait avouer c'était que de toutes les villes de grand Line , c'était Waterseven qu'elle appréciait le plus . Elle aurait tellement voulue en faire l'un des territoires de Carl Snow mais la ville était un territoire indépendant dirigé d'une main de maître par Iceberg , l'un des amis de son empereur . Elle avait donc les mains liées .

-Une promesse à cette dame ? demanda iceberg de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de la jeune femme se tenant devant lui . Savez vous à quel point sa dangerosité n'a d'égal que sa beauté ?

-Oui, fit t'elle doucement en faisant mine de regarder le ciel. Mais dites moi, iceberg - san connaissez vous une ville se nommant Aldomard ?

-Désolé, je ne connais pas très bien les villes qui ne sont pas sur grand line.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne la connaissiez pas puisque cette ville fut complètement anéantie par un gigantesque raz de marrée. Ne trouvez vous pas cela curieux ? Il est impossible d'avoir une catastrophe de cette ampleur à North blue puisque tout est figé. Si je viens ici chaque année c'est parce que je trouve que cette ville ressemble beaucoup à ma ville natale, du moins pas la ville où je suis né mais celle où j'ai grandi.

-Je vois ou plutôt, je comprends. Vous cherchez des repères vous rappelant vos origines dans ce vaste monde. Conclu t'il

Trafalgar Law n'en revenait pas ! Cette femme et lui étaient originaires de la même ville de North blue et pas n'importe laquelle en plus ! Aldomard, considéré comme l'une des plus belles villes au monde, symbole d'une technologie disparue, d'un monde révolu, passé aux oubliettes. Après tout, qui à North blue ne connaissait pas Aldomard ? Trônant, par delà la mer de givre et le brouillard du matin. Il avait connu tout ça, il avait même fait ses études de médecine au sein de la plus grande université de la ville : la cour supérieur de médecine. Elle réunissait l'élite, un monde complètement à part où seuls les plus doués pouvait se faufiler. S'il n'avait pas décider de parcourir grand line en quête du One Piece, il aurait été major de promotion. Mais bon, tout cela était bien loin, puisque la ville avait disparu dans un immense fracas aqueux sans pour autant savoir quel en était l'origine. Depuis, la ville avait perdu son âme, son corps, et ses habitants. N'ayant pour compagnon que le blizzard, la narguant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais le pire , c'est que Sa Choii connaissait sa cousine , la terrible Mia ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si jamais il recroisait la route d'une des nombreuses partisanes de la justice ?

- Il n'y a pas que cela, continua Choii, je suis venue ici en souvenir du premier jour où j'ai rencontré l'empereur, déclara t'elle

- Carl Snow ?!S'écria t'il assez mécontent que l'on vienne dans sa ville à cause du souvenir d'un pirate .

- Du calme, pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi pour si peu ! Répondit t'elle

- C'est quand même l'un des 5 empereurs des mers ! Avec barbe blanche, shanks le roux, big mum et Kaido ! On dit qu'ils sont terrifiants !Et surtout qu'ils massacrent sans compter ...

- Pas autant que ça en fait, rigola t'elle . Tout cela ne tient en fait qu'a une immense guerre des nerfs entre les plus puissants voilà tout ...

- non, avoua le maire, c'est bien toi la plus terrifiante

- Heureusement ! Que serrais je sinon ? Souri t'elle en montrant toutes ses dents

- Mais quel genre d'empereur est t'il à la fin ? Mon ami Carl est d'un genre effacé et pourtant , sa soif de justice est incomparable ...

- Oui ... Admit Choii en regardant le ciel . C'est peut être pour cela que son équipage l'admire autant .

A cet instant là , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie à cet homme si calme mais passionné qu'était Carl Snow . Il semblait en permanence éprit de liberté et de justice qu'elle ne pouvait que se surprendre à penser au nombre d'ennemis qu'il avait du se faire au cours du temps . En regardant par delà l'océan , elle se sentait transmettre son soutient à son empereur et sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle .

- Merci ...

- Mais ... Pas de quoi ? Fit Iceberg qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait .

Choii se mit alors à rire , car ce n'était absolument pas à lui qu'elle parlait . Cependant , alors que tous deux conversaient , ils étaient loin d'imaginer que quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi maintenant . **

Un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la nuit noire . Le maire Iceberg et Choii se retournèrent , mais ne virent qu'un chat errant . Ils se décidèrent à reprendre la conversation où elle en était restée .

- Quoi qu'il en soit ,sachez que je considère cette conversation comme finie , je ne vous demanderait pas pourquoi vous vouliez me parler ni la raison de toutes ses questions sans grande importance . Sachez seulement que l'équipage de Carl Snow est désormais ma famille et que jamais au grand jamais je ne les trahirait.

- Savez vous seulement combien de personne vous ont dans leurs collimateurs ? N'oubliez pas que faire parti des meilleurs combattant servant cet homme peut instaurer une sorte de rivalité avec les autres pirates .De plus , en comptant le fait de votre beauté je doute que …

- Avez-vous fini votre tirade ? Je dois partir maintenant . répliqua t'elle froidement avec le sourire .

Il avait peur .Lui Trafalgar Law avait peur .C'était une première . Il était sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup .Et quel loup ! D'une beauté douce et sereine en plus . Cela lui rappela une fable Qu'il avait lu étant enfant : L'impulsif torrent et la douce rivière . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette femme lui faisait penser à cette rivière , calme , sans danger . Mais …. IMPITOYABLE ! Froide et cruelle de surcroît . Il fallait fuir , le plus vite , le plus loin de cette influence néfaste , échapper à « L'onde noire » . Et tant pis pour Donflamingo et ses idées à la con! Il n'en n'avait que faire ! Actuellement , il était faible , il le savait ! S'immiscer dans les affaires de cette femme reviendrait à voguer sur le Styx , loin du monde des vivants .

Il allait tenter de s'enfuir quand soudain il sentit une pression sur son épaule droite : son sang se mit à bouillonner et l'instant d'après il se retrouva face contre terre avec au dessus de lui le visage à la fois stoïque et angélique de son bourreau qui le traîna avec force sous la lumière compatissante de la nuit .

Choii et le maire de Waterseven , étaient en train de discuter quand soudain ils virent une petite fille blonde au visage inexpressif s'avancer vers eux en traînant quelque chose derrière elle . Si par cette pleine lune on faisait un effort d'observation on pouvait sans peine remarquer que la chose que traînait la petite, était encore VIVANTE ! Choii marcha élégamment vers l' enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
>- Que m'apportes tu là ,Sione ?<br>- Un espion . Il vous épiait depuis un moment déjà . Alors je l'ai capturé. Expliqua simplement l'enfant.  
>- Alors , qui …<br>Mais le sourire de Choii disparut complètement en voyant le visage du prétendu espion ayant perdu entre temps connaissance .  
>- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort . Estimé à plus de cent millions de beryls . Mais que fiche t'il ici à Waterseven ? demanda le maire qui n'était pas vraiment content de savoir que des pirates aussi recherchés se trouvait sur l'ile .<br>- Regardez , dit aussitôt Sione , il tient quelque chose dans sa main  
>- Voyons cela ; un message ? enchaîna le maire .<br>Ils se penchèrent tous les trois vers le pirate et Choii prit le papier de ses mains . Elle en profita pour le lire . S'en suivit alors un gros éclat de rire qui cloua tout le monde sur place . Elle souriait , méchamment même et dit d'une voix claire et froide « Boregard , ramène le chez moi » . Le dit Boregard s'exécuta et emporta le pirate . Plus tard , Sione et Choii partirent de la place pour aller se rendre au manoir .

Le lendemain :

Trafalgar Law ne se souvenait plus de rien après avoir reçu cette pression aux épaules , il ne se rappelait plus que du visage de son bourreau : une enfant , blonde aux yeux rouges et au regard impitoyable . Comment pouvait-on faire d'une personne aux mœurs si innocente un être d'une telle cruauté ? Il n'en savait absolument rien . Soudain il se réveilla , le soleil était à son zénith et la ville en pleine effervescence . Et il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait : la pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse laissant parfaitement entrer les lumineux rayons de l'astre du jour dont l'eau de l'océan et par extension de la ville rendait hommage .

Il y avait également , de la fenêtre , une vue imprenable sur la ville en contre bas : étage par étage l'eau venait s'écouler comme une sorte de cascade allant d'en haut jusque en bas pour ainsi se mélanger à l'eau profonde de grand line .

Mais lorsque qu'il voulut se lever pour ainsi aller profiter de la vue , ses jambes le lâchèrent . Si on ne l'avait pas retenu il aurait eu plus de mal que nécessaire . Il leva les yeux sur la personne l'ayant si gracieusement aidé mais se figea de terreur devant la vue des yeux céruléens dont on lui avait tant parlé : c'était elle , Sa Choii .Cette femme effroyable connue jusqu'aux confins de grand line non seulement pour sa beauté ou pour son intelligence mais surtout pour son appartenance à l'équipage du puissant Carl Snow , l'un des 5 empereurs des mers du nouveau monde .  
>Il la regarda et d'un geste gracieux , elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit duquel il venait de se lever . Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité tant aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir renoncer au combat intérieur se déroulant entre leurs deux esprits . Puis soudain , sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux , Trafalgar Law se mit à parler :<p>

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué ?

- Et pourquoi l'aurais je fais ? Soupira Choii . Je n'y vois aucun avantage pour l'instant . De plus , j'aimerais savoir ce que cette lettre envoyé par Donflamingo signifie . Est-ce une blague ou une vérité énoncée par un fou dont le seul et unique désir serait de m'affronter pour ainsi perdre une seconde fois ?

- Une seconde fois ? s'enquit il .

- Oui . Il y a plusieurs années il a tenté de s'emparer d'une de mes îles dans le nouveau monde . Et il l'a amèrement regretté par la suite ... Fit elle froidement . Mais bon , c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant . Hahaha ! fit elle en rigolant sous les yeux surpris de Law . Mais laissons cela ce côté . Ce que je me demande maintenant , c'est surtout comme tu vas t'y prendre afin de repartir en vie d'ici ...

Pendant ce temps , Law se surprenait à la regarder , à attendre l'indicible se produire . Et cela arriva . Tout d'un coup , il entendit des éclats de rire provenir de la personne qui lui faisait face . Sa voix était claire , sans imperfection . Mais bientôt , il se demandait ce qui était à l'origine de son rire . Sentant un regard sur elle , Choii s'excusa en disant :

- Vous aurais je fait peur mister Law ? Cela n'était pas vraiment sérieux ... De toute manière , je ne suis pas le genre de pirate qui tue les médecins . Soyez tranquille ...

Law soupira . Il allait repartir d'ici vivant . Il allait pouvoir échapper à une mort certaine et voguer avec son équipage sur les mers de grand line . Mais c'est à cet instant là qu'il vit Choii froncer des sourcils . Soudain il eu peur . Allait elle le tuer au final ? Il ne savait pas . Il ne savait plus ... Et puis il l'entendit dire :

- Finalement , j'ai pitié de toi , Trafalgar Law . Tu n'est le chirurgien de la mort que de nom . Vois tu ce coffret ? Dedans il y a un fruit . Celui du Sōsa Sōsa , Ce fruit permet à celui qui le mange de créer une sphère dans laquelle il peut tout faire, comme inter-changer quelque chose avec une autre ou allonger les portées de ses coups de sabres. Il peut également découper ses victimes sans les tuer ou annuler la gravité de tout ce qui est dans la sphère. Son utilisateur peut même aller jusqu'à ôter le cœur d'une personne en la laissant en vie ou échanger les personnalités de deux personnes.

- Et comment le savez vous ? Demanda suspicieusement Law

- Je suis une scientifique Mister Law . On peut qualifier ce fruit de fruit du démon de seconde génération , car il a été crée en laboratoire . Ou tout du moins , c'est en laboratoire que l'on a favorisé sa croissance .

- Je vois .

- Cependant , il y a un prix .

- un prix ? demanda Law . Combien ?

- Je veux juste que tu quittes la protection de Donflamingo et que tu me rendes quelques services au besoin . C'est tout .

- C'est tout ? Pas de recrutement dans ton équipage ? Rien ?

- Non , absolument rien mis à part cela . Alors , acceptes tu ?

- J'accepte ta proposition . Sourit Law

- Bien . fit elle en souriant . N'oublies pas , tout ce que je voudrais , **quand** je le voudrais .

Sur ces mots , elle disparut , laissant Law seul .

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard , Choii vit Law sortir de sa propriété alors qu'elle même était assise sur une chaise placée sur une terrasse ,dans le quartier le plus huppé de Waterseven . Elle souriait . Mais comme toujours , elle ne vit pas Boregard qui la surprit une fois de plus en lui demandant :<p>

- Alors tu ne l'a pas tué au final ... Que comptes faire de lui au juste ?

- Il est mignon tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit Choii

- Là n'est pas la question .

- Je sais . Fit elle en souriant . Si je lui ai donné ce fruit , ce n'était pas par hasard . Et puis , j'ai l'impression que les choses vont enfin commencer à devenir intéressantes . Luffy au chapeau de paille , Trafalgar Law ... Les Rookies semblent plus forts d'années en années . Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs .

Boregard le savait . Un jour , le jeu finirait surement par la tuer ... Mais avant ... Autant en profiter un maximum ...

**à suivre ... **

**Chapitre 3 : Festival nocturne**

Trois jours plus tard , il pleuvait à Waterseven . De l'eau coulait sur les vitres de la belle demeure alors que Choii fixait l'eau qui coulait en pente d'un niveau à l'autre de la ville . Boregard lui jouait du piano , Sione aiguisait son épée . Pourtant , au bout d'un moment , elle se rendit compte que sa maîtresse s'ennuyait ferme . Elle cessa ses activités et tourna son regard carmin vers elle :

- Vous vous sentez bien dame Choii

- Affreusement bien ! soupira t'elle en écroulant ses bras sur la table . Je m'ennuie affreusement et en plus il pleut ! De quoi achever la journée ...

- Dans ce cas , fit alors Boregard , pourquoi donc rester ici à Waterseven ? Nous pouvons très bien aller autre part .

Choii soupira longuement . Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Waterseven maintenant . Elle voulait participer au tant attendu tournois de waterseven , puis au carnaval de celle ci . De plus ...

- Nous avons croisés Ace à Shaobondy il y a quelques mois , Boregard . Je crois qu'il est quelque part sur cette partie de grand Line désormais ... Mais plus important encore , il m'a avoué que Monkey D Luffy , le petit rookie qui m'a rendu un fier service sur les îles célestes , est en réalité son petit frère . Du coup j'aimerais assez faire sa connaissance vois tu . Expliqua t'elle .

- Hum ... Je vois . Dans ce cas , que voulez vous faire à présent ?

Choii souria une fois de plus avant de prononcer une phrase dont Boregard avait horreur :

- Shopping !

- Mais il pleut averse ! Les sacs prendraient l'eau ... Tenta il de la dissuader .

Sans succès apparemment ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Mon fruit du démon nous sera donc utile dans ce cas ...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent faire du shopping .

* * *

><p>Deux personnes faisaient les boutiques afin d'être fin prêts pour le festival de Waterseven . Ces personnes étaient Boregard et Choii , pirates de Carl Snow . L'un portait les innombrables sacs et l'autre courait tel une gamine de 4 ans regardant d'un oeil friand les magasins de vêtements à la recherche de LA tenue rêvée . Soudain quand elle s'aperçut que Boregard ne suivait plus , elle s'arrêta et lui demanda :<p>

- Dis boregard , qu'est qui t'inquiètes ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi Mo de Taresa était lui aussi commandant de Carl Snow ? C'est pourtant étrange non ? Cet homme est une personne très respectueuse des lois et aide la marine en cas de besoin . C'est le contraire même de la piraterie !

- Hum , eh bien tout d'abord , saches qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser de cette façon . Moi et Paule , nous avons nous aussi été élevée de manière particulière de façon à ce qu'il soit impossible que l'on se retrouve pirate non ?

- Oui mais et Mo dans l'histoire ? Et d'abord , pourquoi l'appelle t'on le clairvoyant ? Il ne peut pas lire l'avenir non ?

- Tu as raison . Mo ne peut lire l'avenir , et d'ailleurs , il ne possède pas de fruit du démon . Et c'est cela qui le rend encore plus exceptionnel qu'il ne l'est en réalité . Quand des personnes qui ont entendu parler de lui le voient , il ont tendance à le sous estimer à cause de son apparence humble et chétive . Mais c'est justement ça le truc . Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle le clairvoyant , grâce à sa capacité de prévision incroyable . Mais ce n'est pas tout . S'il n'y avait que cela , ce ne serait pas amusant . C'est son haki et l'aura qui l'entoure qui est le plus important , et certainement ... le plus effroyable .

- Le plus effroyable ? demanda t'il

- Oui , dit elle en regardant le ciel , vois tu , son haki de prévision est tel qu'il peut prédire à l'avance les attaques que d'autres personnes seraient susceptible de recevoir en fonction du comportement des deux personnes visées : l'attaqué et l'attaquant . De plus , l'aura qui l'entoure , est capable de changer selon les désirs de l'utilisateur le comportement de sa cible .

- Mais alors cela fait de lui quelqu'un de très puissant non ?

- Oui . C'est pour cela qu'il se permet de demeurer aussi près de la base du gouvernement . Il ne les crains pas .

- Et les pirates expulsés de l'ile alors ? La rumeur dit qu'on ne les revoit plus ensuite .

- Normal puisqu'ils sont envoyés à Impel down . Tu en connais beaucoup des gens capable d'en sortir ? Je pense que c'est une sorte de tribu . Mo leur donne ce qu'ils veulent et ils lui fiche la paix . C'est donnant donnant .

- Ouais , si vous le dites .

- Bon maintenant , retournons à nos achats ! J'ai entendu dire que le feu d'artifice de cet année serait bien meilleur que celui des autres années ! Il est hors de question de rater une chose pareille !

- Oui , sûrement . Répondit il sans convictions .

* * *

><p>Il faisait désormais nuit et heureusement , il ne pleuvait plus . Les rues de Waterseven avaient été décorées de lanternes lumineuses tandis que des hommes échasses et autres saltimbanques amusaient les passants . De petits marchés de nuit avaient ouverts et resteraient fonctionnels jusqu'à l'aube . Confettis , feu d'artifice , tout était permis afin de s'amuser . C'était pour cette raison qu'elle aimait tant le festival de nuit à Waterseven . Par la suite , Choii , Sione et Boregard tombèrent sur un stand de tir où ils virent que le premier prix était une édition limitée de Pélipéli , le pélican violet à pois bleus en vente que dans une boutique très chic de South blue . Et lorsque Sione vit cette peluche , son regard se mit à briller et Choii sut que celle ci la voudrait à tout prix . Elle remonta alors ses manches et fit :<p>

- Regardes moi faire Sione , je vais te la rapporter cette peluche moi !

Choii se saisit alors du fusil et rata tous ses tirs sous le regard moqueur de Boregard qui commençait déjà à perdre de son sang froid . Sione soupira longuement et fit :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je la récupère moi même ...

Et Sione obtint alors la peluche du premier coup sous le regard écarquillé de Choii et les éclats de rire d'un Boregard qui ne se contrôlait plus . Contrariée et vexée au possible , elle fit la moue en disant :

- Rooh c'est bon , il faut bien que je sois nulle en quelque chose ...

Et tous se remirent à rire .

Ils rentrèrent très tard ce soir là et Boregard ainsi que Sione durent allier leurs forces afin de ramener leur maitresse , ivre morte dans leur demeure . Mais quand Choii s'endormit véritablement , Boregard se dit qu'il serait bon au final d'aller faire un tour à Saint Poplar , San Faldo ou encore Pucci , villes desservies par le Puffing Tom et relativement proches de Waterseven . En tous cas , le reste de leurs vacances promettait ...

**à suivre ...**


	4. Arc Waterseven partie 2

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 2  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre surprenante à Saint Poplar .  
><strong>

Une semaine plus tard , à Waterseven .

Choii était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner . Devant elle était étalés plusieurs journaux et revues politiques concernant les pays de Grand Line . Cependant , alors qu'elle lisait les dernières nouvelles , Boregard lui était en train de converser avec son escargotphone , comme toujours ...

- Alors ils ont eu un clash avec les marines du G8 . Je vois . Je comprends . Oui , au revoir .

- Les nouvelles sont elles bonnes Boregard ? s'enquit Choii qui venait tout juste de se lever

- L'équipage du chapeau de paille a réussi à s'évader de l'une des plus grandes bases de la marine sur grand line : la base de Navaronne .

- Ah oui , je connais . C'est la base commandé par le vice amiral Jonathan et le nouveau contre amiral ... euh ... comment s'appelle t'il déja ? Akaba ? Non . Akechi je crois . Oui , c'est ça . Akeshi Akainu , le vif . On peut donc dire que pour avoir réussi à échapper à ses deux stratèges , ses chapeaux de pailles sont doués .

- Oui , on dirait bien . Répondit boregard . D'après nos espions il semblerait qu'ils soient sur le point d'arriver à Waterseven .

- Dans ce cas , j'ai hâte de les rencontrer avant de retourner sur mon île , l'immaculée Shiroyuki !

Boregard sourit . Enfin il allait pouvoir quitter cette île . Du moins , c'est ce qu'il pensait car c'est à cet instant là qu'il vit sa maitresse ressortir de sa chambre habillée et prête à sortir . Il lui demanda alors où elle comptait aller :

- Je vais prendre le train des mers . Je pense revenir dans la soirée .

- Où comptez vous aller ? Demanda il alors .

- A Saint Poplar . Je veux changer d'air et ... Seule .

- Je comprends ... Fit celui ci . Dans ce cas , je vous souhaite une bonne journée .

Choii acquiesça et prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée pour ensuite chercher un point d'eau afin de louer un yagari ball . En effet , ces mammifères étaient indispensables en ville . De plus , il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à marcher sur l'eau en public ... La marine ayant tôt fait de la retrouver .

Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard , Choii était à la gare de Waterseven et s'empressait de monter dans un train qui la conduirait à destination : Saint Poplar .

Trois heures plus tard , elle arriva à la gare de Saint Poplar et vit que la ville était très différente de la dernière fois où elle était venue . Elle s'en souvenait délabrée au possible et remplie d'ordures . En pleine dépression économique et pire encore ... Cependant , les bâtiments n'avaient pas changés depuis cette époque . Tout semblait avoir perduré malgré tout et la ville avait prospéré . Choii vit aussi que la ville s'était dotée de parcs d'attractions et autres sources de revenus et de divertissements . Mais l'endroit qu'elle cherchait n'était pas près du fantastique parc d'attraction ... Car elle se dirigeait immédiatement vers le fin fond de la ville , là où peu osaient s'aventurer d'habitude ... Le centre de la ville étant le repère de la pègre de la ville ... Un véritable coupe gorge si l'on ne faisait pas suffisamment attention ... Sauf que Choii était connue par ici . Tout le monde savait qui elle était et la craignait . Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se rendre à l'endroit où elle voulait aller , la grande place de Saint Poplar qui à cette heure de la journée était déserte . Il n'y avait qu'un chat sur celle ci et c'est justement lui que Choii cherchait . Et à l'instant où le chat la vit , il se transforma immédiatement en ce qu'il était à l'origine : un homme . Et pas n'importe lequel car dès que Choii fit un pas de plus , elle entendit le cliquetis de centaines d'armes braquée sur sa personne . C'est alors qu'elle se mit à rire sous le regard placide de l'homme chat . Elle fit alors :

- Eh bien ! Serais je si dangereuse ?

- Avec vous les pirates , on ne sait jamais ! lui répondit le chat . Vous semblez oublier que cette place est le QG de la boutique d'information de Waterseven et de toute sa région . Toute sorte de gens viennent ici .

- Je vois . Répondit elle . Mais je suis venue ici pour acheter des informations . Pouvons nous faire affaire ?

Choii avait mis les pieds dans une boutique d'information comme il en existe de nombreuses dans le monde entier . Les boutiques d'information sont connues pour vendre des informations au plus offrants , à la marine , au gouvernement à des pirates , à des révolutionnaires ou même à des civils . Tout ce qui leur importait c'était l'argent . Et Choii avait besoin d'une information capitale qu'ils avaient en leur possession . Et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir payer gros en échange .

- Mais bien entendu . Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Je veux savoir ce que les agents du gouvernement mondial font ici à Waterseven .

Le chat plissa des yeux et allait lui donner la réponse en échange d'argent mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'ils entendirent :

« Voguer à bord de l'Océane nous procura le plus grand calme

A lui et moi et mes amis qu'on s'est fait aujourd'hui

Au plus grand bar de la cité où tout le monde était bourré

Lui et moi et mes amis nous avons bien pioncé

Mais quand la marine s'en mêle et que la mer se déchaîne

Lui et moi et mes amis on s'amuse et on rit »

C'est en entendant ce chant que Choii écarquilla les yeux . Elle reconnaitrait ce chant entre mille . Et en effet , l'origine du chant venait enfin de montrer le bout de son nez :

- Paule ?! s'écria alors Choii . Mais que viens tu faire ici ?!

- Parce que maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? Fit elle en souriant .

L'un des badauds trouva alors par terre un avis de recherche . Dessus il y avait la photo de cette femme , Paule . Il put y lire " Paule Végapunk , la princesse électrique " "mise à prix ... 250 millions ... De béryls ?!"

C'est alors qu'il regarda les deux femmes d'un air horrifié et s'enfuit en courant . Mais il ne suffisait à Paule que d'un seul claquement de doigts pour l'électrocuter et le réduire au silence sous le regard indigné de Choii qui répliqua :

- Et si cet homme était un innocent ?

- Crois moi Choii ... Ici , personne n'est innocent . Saint Poplar est l'un des endroits les plus malfamés de la région ...

- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda alors Choii . Je te croyais dans le nouveau monde .

- Je suis venue participer à une vente aux enchères qui aura lieu dans une semaine à Sebinglo . J'espère pouvoir profiter de ton hospitalité ^^ . Fit elle en souriant .

Choii ne savait pas pourquoi Paule était dans les parages mais une chose était sur : si elle était ici à Waterseven , ce n'était pas pour rien ! Et Choii était sur et certaine que son amie lui cachait quelque chose ... Et elle était déterminée à en savoir quoi .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 5 : Kimimaro et Kumadori  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'immensité aqueuse qu'est Grand line . Puis , quelques secondes plus tard on aperçut un point se dessiner à l'horizon se rapprochant peu à peu de la gare . Mais qu'est ce donc ? Un bateau ? Cela ne se peut . Un bateau ne peut naviguer comme l'engin mécanique le fait actuellement . Alors qu'est ce ? Voici la question que se posait l'équipage de chapeau de paille avant de réaliser qu'ils allaient se faire écraser par cette chose étrange . Comprenant se qu'il se passait , Nami ordonna à l'équipage de virer de bord avant qu'il n'y ait collision provoquant ainsi un fracas pas possible attirant l'attention des voyageurs . Plus précisément de deux voyageurs , Kumadori et Kimimaro qui profitaient des villes environnantes après leurs séjour sur l'ile de Taresa qui fut assez ennuyeux pour eux . Ayant été attiré par tant de bruits , Kumadori s'écria , moqueur :<p>

- Mais quels imbéciles ! Naviguer sur la voie du train maritime ! Il faut vraiment être stupide !

- Ou ignorant , ajouta Kimimaro qui continuait de lire un livre intitulé " l'histoire de Waterseven " , au fait , qui sont les imbéciles en question Kumadori ?

- Eh bien , commandant , ce sont les pirates au chapeau de paille .

- Jamais entendu parler . Répondit simplement Kimimaro sans pour autant se détacher de sa lecture . Au fait , savais tu que la ville de Waterseven est particulièrement dangereuse en cette saison ?

- Non , pourquoi ? s'enquit Kumadori

- Parce qu'il semblerait que lors de cette période de l'année , l'activité maritime de la région soit plus importante . Répondit Kimimaro

- De quoi ? Le flux touristique ?

- Non imbécile ! Les vagues ! A cette période de l'année les vagues se font plus fortes . De plus , comme la ville de Waterseven utilise beaucoup ses littoraux , elle est victime d'un enfouissement intensif de ses sols . Dans ce livre , ils disent même que les actuelles fondations de la ville sont en réalité l'ancienne ville de Waterseven , celle qui a été victime des marrées . Je dirais même qu'il serait possible qu'en dessous de cette ville enfouie se situerait d'autres villes sous marines témoignant d'un passé dissous dans les eaux de grand line .

- C'est fou ! c'écria alors Kumadori .

- Non ce n'est pas fou . Ils ont fait cela afin de survivre . C'est tout à leur honneur au contraire . Répondit calmement Kimimaro . Je comprends mieux pourquoi Choii décide de venir ici chaque année lors de cette saison .

* * *

><p>Une trentaine de minutes plus tard ,<p>

- Blue station , blue station , terminus ! Les passagers sont priés de descendre .

Kimimaro et Kumadori étaient enfin arrivés à Waterseven . Ils traversèrent la garre et virent une multitude de boutique qui s'étendaient jusqu'a la sortie . On aurait dit un véritable centre commercial ! Au début ils semblaient ne pas être interressés par les articles vendus jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent devant une boutique nommée "souvenirs de Wano " où ils furent attirés par de nombreuses vendeuses qui leur montraient thé , yukatas , estampes et de nombreuses autres Wanories ( inspiré de japonaiseries ou de chinoiseries ^^) . Une voix bien familière cependant , attira leur attention :

- Tu sais Kimimaro , si tu veux voir de plus grandes boutiques d'articles provenant de Wano alors ... c'est par ici la sortie . Leurs dit elle

- Choii ! s'exclama Kimimaro . Alors tu es venue nous accueillir ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part !

- Eh bien en fait c'était plutot l'équipage des chapeaux de paille que j'était venue voir mais ... Bienvenue à Waterseven !

- " alors c'est elle la fameuse Sa Choii ? On m'avait dit qu'elle était terrible mais là ! Maitre Kimimaro risque de péter un câble !" pensa Kumadori

- Attends . Dit Kimimaro . Tu n'étais pas au courant de ma venue ?

- Non pourquoi ? Que viens tu faire ici ? Demanda Choii

- Comme c'est curieux , je pensais que Paule t'avais prévenue !

- De quoi ? Demanda Choii subitement

- De l'opération Pluton bien entendu ! C'est pour cela que Paule nous a fait venir de Wano ! Pour voler les plans de l'arme antique pluton !

- Eh bien ! Elle est belle l'amitié ! Mais bon , inutile de rester ici à couverts d'oreilles indiscrètes . Suivez moi , allons parler chez moi on sera plus à l'aise .

Ils sortirent de la rue marchande et virent un immense bateau pirate en piteux état en train de voguer dans le canal . Pendant ce temps là , Choii était en train de penser à ce que Kimimaro avait dit . Elle se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Paule dès son retour au manoir . C'est alors que soudain , ils entendirent :

- Eh les pirates ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de voguer ici ! Vous devez poser votre navire à l'extérieur de la ville !

Kumadori dit alors en montrant du doigt le vogue merry :

- C'est lui ! C'est le bateau de ses idiots qui ont faillis se faire tuer par la locomotive des mers . Oui ! C'est le bateau de l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles . Mais vous avez vus ? HAHAHA ! Ce n'est qu'une épave ! On voit tous maintenant pourquoi ils sont venus dans cette ville ! Surement afin de faire réparer leur vaisseau .

- Si c'est vraiment eux , commença Choii , je peux comprendre pourquoi leur vaisseau est en se mauvais état . Faire une chute approximative de 10 kilomètres au dessus du niveau de la mer , ça ne fait jamais du bien aux cales des bateaux ! On peut dire que le chemin pour arriver aux îles célestes est difficile , mais il est aussi ardu d'en revenir !

- Mais je ne comprends pas , dit alors Kimimaro , je croyais que ces îles n'étaient que légendes et enfantillages . Et puis , si tant est qu'on y croit , comment donc y accéder ?

- Il existe deux moyens : la premier c'est avec les passeurs qui font payer une fortune aux voyageurs voulant s'aventurer dans les eaux célestes . La seconde , c'est en profitant des conditions météorologiques .

- Les conditions météorologiques ?

- Oui . Tenez , par exemple si au même moment , tu vois un impérionimbus et un puissant courant d'air ascendant entrer en collision , c'est qu'il y a des chances pour qu'un lok of stream ait lieu . Et c'est ce courant d'air ascendant amplifié qui fera voler le vaisseau vers les îles célestes . Mais ces courants sont dangereux et très imprévisibles , force de pirates ont essayé de le chevaucher et peu ont réussi . Et sur ceux là , près de la moitié d'entre eux sont morts à l'arrivé par manque d'oxygène .

- On peut donc dire qu'ils sont chanceux . Chanceux d'avoir survécu .

- De toute façon ils étaient au courant . Au courant que la mer de grand line est remplie de mystère et de lieux plus dangereux les uns des autres . C'est pour cela que grand line est appelé "lieux de tous les périls "

* * *

><p>C'était un début d'après midi à Waterseven . Les yagari bulls fusaient de partout et les marchés flottants étaient bondés . Choii, Kimimaro et Kumadori marchaient dans l'une des rares rues de la ville pour arriver à la place réglia . Soudain , Choii s'arrêta et leur montra du doigt une immense boutique de trois étages où un écriteaux gigantesque ornait l'entrée : PlanetWano .<p>

-Voila , c'est ici . Voici le plus grand magasin de Kimono de toute la région . C'est aussi le plus réputé d'entre tous . On dit même que certains tenryubitos viennent exprès à Waterseven pour acheter de splendides créations sortant tout droit des ateliers des plus grands couturiers de la ville .

-C'est incroyable ! Même à Wano on ne voit pas de magasin aussi grand !

-Et oui . Maintenant suivez moi , je vais vous faire visiter le lieu le plus connu de tout Waterseven : Galley la compagnie .

-Galley la compagnie ? demanda Kimimaro . J'ai entendu dire que les meilleurs artisans de la ville y travaillaient . On dit aussi que ce sont eux qui équipent tous les vaisseaux de la marine de ce coté ci de grand line et que le gouvernement mondiale les apprécient beaucoup !

-C'est bel et bien la vérité . Ici ce sont eux les célébrités . fit alors Choii en souriant

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre …<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Le projet Pluton**

Choii et autres étaient sur le point d'arriver sur le chantier naval de Galley la compagnie . Sur la route elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour Iceberg , l'ami de leur empereur qui était aussi le maire de la ville et le PDG de Galley la compagnie . Il était d'après leur empereur Carl Snow un excellent ingénieur naval et son maitre aurait construit de ses mains le navire de Gol D Roger en personne . Ce fait impressionna Kimimaro et Kumadori qui savaient que l'oro jackson était l'un des navires les plus rapides au monde . Et tout d'un coup , le regard de Choii changea . Alors que celui ci semblait joyeux il y avait pas moins de quelques secondes , il prit alors une teinte glaciale et quasi terrifiante . Kumadori semblait effrayé alors que le visage de Kimimaro semblait imperturbable . Elle lui demanda donc froidement :

- Dis moi , Kimimaro ... Ce n'est pas Carl Snow qui vous a demandés de chaparder les plans de l'arme antique pluton n'est ce pas ?

- En effet . C'est Paule qui me l'a demandé . Elle en aurait besoin pour ses recherches parait il .

- Tout cela est tout de même étrange ... Pourquoi chercher à posséder des armes aussi destructrices ? Et bien sur , elle t'a juste demandé de l'aider pour récupérer les plans et tu ne sais rien d'autre ...

- Non . Rien d'autre . J'aurais voulu t'en dire plus puisque qu'a cause de nous tes vacances sont fichues ...

- Pas grave ... Répit Choii en retrouvant le sourire . Et puis , de toute manière Paule est en ville , elle sera plus à même de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement .

- En ville ? Fit Kimimaro étonné . Je croyais qu'elle ne quittait jamais son territoire . Tout cela est bien étrange ... Quand est elle arrivée à Waterseven ?

- Il y a une semaine environ . Répondit Choii . Je l'ai croisé à la boutique d'information de Saint Poplar ... Du coup je l'ai invitée chez moi . Expliqua t'elle .

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'ils croisèrent un bateau avec à son bord des gens louches qui semblaient prendre la poudre l'escampette . Choii remarqua que des gens s'agitaient près des chantiers de construction de galley la compagnie . Elle en conclu alors rapidement que ces lascars avaient volés quelque chose qui leur appartenait ... Elle se tourna alors vers Kimimaro et lui dit :

- Kimimaro ...

- C'est bon , j'ai compris ... Fit il en soupirant .

Et celui ci sauta littéralement sur le bateau et le trancha en deux grâce à une technique secrète de Wano . Il eu bien sur le temps de récupérer les deux valises mais tomba dans l'eau en un bruit retentissant . Choii soupira , se disant qu'il abusait et qu'il aurait largement pu utiliser le Genppou afin d'éviter de se crasher bêtement dans l'eau ... Mais Choii changea vite d'idée lorsqu'elle vit que tous étaient en train de les scruter . Elle se reprit , voulant à tout prix rester discrète . Kimimaro remonta alors difficilement sur le yagari ball , trempé jusqu'aux os , les deux valises dans les bras . Kumadori se recula vivement , ne voulant être trempé . Choii soupira et ordonna au yagari de se propulser vers la rive alors qu'elle s'occupait de sécher Kimimaro grâce à ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon .

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté , Kimimaro était sec et remit les deux valises à une jeune femme rousse qu'au passage il trouva belle , et qui les lui arracha des mains à la vitesse grand V . Choii la vit frapper le gars qui se trouvait derrière elle et eu de la pitié pour lui lorsqu'il fit tout son possible pour s'excuser auprès d'elle . C'est alors qu'arriva un gamin portant un chapeau de paille . Elle venait alors de rencontrer Luffy au chapeau de paille , le petite frère d'Ace . Mais elle trouva qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ... Elle fut déçue .

- Merci beaucoup . Fit alors Nami devant Choii et les autres . Si vous n'aviez pas été là , je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé à notre argent ...

- Ce n'est rien . Fit Choii en souriant . Nous passions par là et comme ces bandits allaient vers nous on a alors pu agir .

- Je vois . Fit alors la jeune femme . Comment vous appelez vous , que je puisse connaitre vos noms ... Je m'appelle Nami et eux ce sont Usopp et Luffy , nous voulions acheter un nouveau navire ...

- Je comprends . Répondit alors Choii . Je me nomme Choii , je vis à Waterseven et voici mes amis , Kimimaro et ... Tiens ! Kumadori a disparu ... Je me demande où il a bien pu passer ... Enfin ... Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait tant d'importance au fond ...

Choii continua de parler un peu avec Nami puis avec le maire avant de faire visiter le chantier à Kimimaro . Ensuite , ils repartirent à dos de Yagari ball alors que Nami leurs faisaient de grands signes de la main . Et tandis que Choii leur rendaient leurs gestes avec le sourire , Kimimaro lui demanda alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin de la berge :

- Pourquoi leur as tu menti ?

- Je ne veux tout simplement pas les avoir dans mes pattes ... Rentrons maintenant !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Kimimaro et Choii étaient arrivés jusqu'au manoir où ils furent accueillis par Boregard et Sione qui les attendaient . Tandis que Boregard accompagnait Kimimaro à sa chambre , Choii se rendit à la chambre de son amie Paule Végapunk où Choii avait hâte d'avoir quelques explications . Celle-ci dit en souriant étrangement , une bouteille de saké à la main :<p>

- Ah Choiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cobment vab bdu ? hic !

- Par pitié Paule ! Prends donc un cachet ou ce que tu veux d'autre mais sois lucide à la fin !

- Ogi hic !

Quelques secondes plus tard , Paule retrouva contenance et repris plus posément :

- Et peut on savoir ce qui t'amène jusqu'à moi ?

- Le soit disant projet Pluton . Balança sèchement Choii

- Ah oui , ça . Je suppose que Kimimaro n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue .

- En effet . Approuva Choii se croisant ses bras .

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher tes vacances avec des broutilles . Au fait , je pense que vous avez une ou plusieurs taupes dans vos services .

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- Je crois que votre ami Kumadori est avec le gouvernement mondial et le cp9 .

- Tu en es sure ? Demanda alors Choii

- Plus ou moins . Mais de toute façon cela se prouvera assez rapidement en fait , il suffit de le suivre et de se tenir informé de tout ses faits et gestes ... Je m'en chargerais comme je pourrais .

- Mais revenons au projet pluton veux tu ? Comment diable as tu découvert son existence et que comptes tu en faire ?

Choii vit Paule soupirer mais ne la lâcha pas du regard , déterminé à connaitre la vérité . Elle finit alors par avouer :

- Le projet pluton va me permettre de faire avancer mes recherches . Il s'agirait d'une source d'énergie renouvelable considérable qui pourrait nous permettre de protéger d'une meilleure façon possible nos territoires . Si je réussis à porter ce projet à terme , cela pourra servir à tous les commandants de Carl Snow y compris à toi .

- Et je supposes que tu sais que celui qui possède ces plans est Iceberg , l'ami de notre empereur . Il refusera de te donner les plans .

- Donc tu iras les lui voler ... C'est pas joli joli comme plan tout ça ... Admettons que Carl Snow te pose des questions au sujet de la subite disparition du plan . Comment feras tu ?

- Vieux vaut qu'il soit en notre possession plutôt que dans celle du gouvernement mondial . Mais en parlant de ça Choii , est ce que tu as réussi à convaincre Iceberg de faire d'Aldomard un des territoires de notre empereur ?

- Non , il refusera de toute façon . Ce n'est pas son genre d'accepter l'aide d'un pirate . Répondit Choii en soupirant .

- Quel maire têtu ! Alors même que l'on pourrait le protéger ... Fit Paule .

- Jamais il ne pliera face au gouvernement mondial non plus . Il est comme ça ...

Paule acquiesça tandis que Choii allait partir . Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint du carnaval de Waterseven et qu'elle lui demanda si elle voulait venir . Paule accepta prétextant qu'elle trouverait bien un nouveau galant à se mettre sous la main . Choii soupira , Paule ne changerait jamais ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 7 : Le carnaval de Waterseven **

Il se passait à Waterseven un événement assez spectaculaire qui réunissait beaucoup de monde : le célèbre tour de Waterseven ! C'était un tour qui se déroulait une fois par an , une course de yagaris où participaient tous les éleveurs de yagaris de la ville . Le gagnant de cette année se verrait remettre la célèbre médaille de verre pendant un an , le trésor de Waterseven transmit de générations en génération aux gagnants des jeux , perpétrant ainsi la tradition de la ville . Cette course était bien sur suivit de toute la jet set de la ville où bien évidement , Choii et Kimimaro accompagnés de Boregard regardaient le démarrage des jeux qui avaient lieu juste avant l'aqua laguna , l'arrivée des hautes vagues qui enfouissaient chaque année la ville sous des tonnes d'eau . C'est à cause de ces rafales de vents qu'il était ardu de faire une course en cette saison et c'était justement pour cela que seuls les conducteurs les plus chevronnés se défiaient , montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient les meilleurs !

Soudain un coup de feu partit et les yagaris partirent à une vitesse pour le moins impressionnante ! Pendant ce temps , Choii vit le maire Iceberg assez pensif et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas . Il lui répondit que sa joie était entachée à cause de ses sbires du gouvernement qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'appâter avec des offres de en plus grandes pour obtenir quelque chose qu'il avait en sa possession . Choii n'avait aucun doute sur d'identité de la chose que voulait alors le gouvernement mondial . Oui , pas le moindre . C'était les plans qu'ils voulaient . Elle eut tout juste le temps de revenir de ses réflexions qu'elle vit le gagnant de la course de cette année revenir sain et sauf et si elle avait bonne mémoire , cela faisait bien trois ans de suite qu'il gagnait la compétition . Elle vit alors la splendide médaille de vers briller de mille feux dans le ciel nuageux de la ville , elle semblait propager douceur et sérénité aux habitants grâce à ces magnifiques lumières irisées . C'est à cet instant que la célèbre cantatrice Akuno Mitsu se mit à chanter une douce chanson triste et réconfortante parlant d'un souvenir lointain , nostalgique , d'une histoire se passant il y a longtemps à Waterseven , le passage furtif d'une déesse aux yeux tristes se posant sur terre en amenant l'eau à la terre aride et sèche que constituait Waterseven avant . Puis plus tard elle revient et pleura sur ce que le monde était devenu : un monde ravagé par les guerres fratricides entre hommes censés être bons les uns envers les autres . Plus tard , la chanson raconta que la ville sombra dans le désespoir d'être engloutit par les flots , alors , une fois de plus , la déesse jeta un sort sur la mer de grand line appelé aqua laguna . Ce sort stipule que grand line ne peut engloutir la ville qu'une fois par an permettant ainsi aux hommes de vivre dans la quiétude jusqu'à son retour . Il est dit que seul l'héritier ou l'héritière de cette femme du ciel serrait capable de stopper les déferlantes de l'aqua laguna . Oui , le lointain enfant de cette femme , la reine Sa Yulia , symbole d'un monde englouti dans les trous noirs de l'histoire . Un monde ignoré de tous laissant tout de même quelques traces dans le monde actuel . D'infimes traces d'écumes dans l'océan .

* * *

><p>L'après midi , Paule revint furieuse . Elle déteste quand elle n'a pas en sa possession ce qu'elle veut . Pour finir elle se rendit vers le manoir de Choii et croisa celle-ci sur la place réglia en train de faire la fête avec les autres . Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :<p>

-Encore raté . J'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir mais le chef de la Franky Family a remporté l'enchère !

-Pas de chance . Répondit Choii . Au fait , par simple curiosité , à combien s'est élevée la vente ?

-A 190 millions de béryls je crois . Répondit Paule

-Eh ben . J'avais raison , tout cela aura couté une vrai fortune .

-Oh ça va ! s'énerva Paule . Mais au fait , tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé à Sebinglo . On le croyait tous mort !

- Qui ça demanda alors Choii .

- Sabo .

Choii lâcha son sac et regarda Paule avec des yeux ébahis . Puis elle regarda le visage de son amie Paule qui était on ne peut plus sérieux . Elle se mit alors à rire à tel point que ses cotes lui firent mal . Puis elle reporta son regard sur Paule dont le visage intrigué transparaissait .

- Pourquoi ris tu ? Toute cette affaire avec Sabo va mal finir !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Fit calmement Choii . Tu oublies que je suis la troisième commandante de l'empereur . Donc , la troisième personne en qui il ait parfaitement confiance . Entre mes mains , Sabo ne risque absolument rien ... Sinon , comme tu m'avais dis que tu comptais m'accompagner au carnaval de ce soir , je voulais te montrer le joyau de Waterseven , l'une des choses qui établit Waterseven comme ville à ne surtout pas oublier de visiter . Suis moi !

Choii entraina Paule vers une ruelle étroite puis tourna subitement vers la gauche qui débouchait sur une immense galerie marchande . Elle était immense et bondée . Paule ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda partout . En effet de partout fusaient des stylistes , des vendeurs , des tissus somptueux , des pierreries de toute sortes , de toutes tailles en une profusion qui fit vite tourner la tête à Paule . Satisfait de l'effet que la galerie produisit sur celle ci , Choii sourit , contente d'elle en disant :

-Bienvenue à la célèbre galerie textile de Flammarion !

-C'est incroyable ! Même à Milano ils n'ont pas de choix aussi vaste et je m'y connais en mode !Il y a des boutiques partout ! Mais alors partout ! J'ai hâte de toutes les visiter ! hourra ! s'écria Paule , ayant hâte de dépenser son argent afin d'oublier le fiasco de la vente aux enchères .

Et elle disparut , laissant Choii seule au milieu de la galerie . Haussant les épaules , elle finit par prendre un chemin qu'elle connaissait bien depuis le temps où elle l'empruntait . C'était la ruelle qui conduisait à l'arrière boutique de PlanetWano où elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par les meilleurs stylistes de la ville . Car en effet , il se trouvait que Sa Choii se révélait être l'une de leurs meilleurs clientes et qui avait l'habitude d'être très exigeante sur ce qu'elle désirait . Par maintes occasions ils ont pu lui prouver que leur réputation n'était pas usurpée . S'approchant d'elle , le célèbre styliste Hatori Keigo qui s'occupait de la confection des Kimonos de Choii bien avant que celui-ci ne quitte Wano pour s'installer à Waterseven où ses créations toutes plus originales les unes des autres trouveraient acquéreurs . Il se tourna vers Choii et la salua avec respect en lui demandant ce qui lui ferait plaisir comme kimono à porter pour la fête .

-J'aimerais cette fois ci récupérer le Kimono que je vous avais demandé de fabriquer il y a environ 10 mois .

-Le White Lilika ? Mais bien sur ! Comme vous l'avez demandé , nous l'avons gardé secret au reste de la clientèle et attendions avec impatience le jour où vous viendriez le récupérer .

-Puis je le voir ? Demanda subitement Choii .

-Bien sur . Nous avons également mis avec les nombreux accessoires et parures le complétant, par ici s'il vous plait , veuillez me suivre .

Et c'est quand Choii vit le Kimono , qu' Hatori Keigo en reçu une indicible satisfaction . Car pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour elle il put assister à un évènement d'une rareté extrême : il aperçut une Choii complètement subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait . Elle était à l'heure actuelle d'une immense beauté . Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense et ses lèvres étaient gracieusement entrouvertes . Elle avait à cet instant , plus l'air d'une enfant complètement excitée devant l'ouverture d'un immense cadeau que d'une impitoyable pirate pouvant tuer sans la moindre hésitation . Hatori Keigo avait en la voyant , de nouveau retrouvé l'inspiration et en était très heureux ! Soudain , il vit Choii redevenir sérieuse . Elle demanda :

-Combien ? Dit elle en le regardant décidée à prendre le kimono avec elle .

-Avec les accessoires , cela fera 80 millions de béryls .

-Outch ! Il n'est vraiment pas donné !Répliqua celle ci en mimant le geste .

-Que voulez vous ? Le kimono est fait en soie de ciel , une soie qui résiste beaucoup au haki et aux fruits du démon . C'est une soie ininflammable , imperméable ,protégeant du froid … de tout en quelque sorte et ce même de la lave et des boulets de cannons !

-Un produit miracle en gros …Ironisa t'elle . Et vous êtes sur que cela fonctionne ?Fit Choii septique

-Vous n'aurez qu'a le tester par vous-même dame Choii . De plus , sachez que ce tissus est la soie de prédilection des tenryubitos . Il a été vraiment difficile de s'en procurer et le prix d'origine est d'au moins 20 millions le mètre .

-C'est bon , c'est bon ! De toute façon je vous l'achète ! Il est bien trop beau pour rester sans acheteur . Vous avez mis le masque avec ?

-Bien entendu . Pour ce qui est du règlement bancaire devons nous faire comme à l'accoutumée ?

-Oui . Faites parvenir le code à la banque principale de Waterseven et il vous payeront le montant convenu .

-Bien . Dans ce cas je vous laisse l'emmener . Tenez , voici le sac .

-Merci beaucoup Hatori

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ….

Elle décida de ressortir par l'arrière boutique en s'engageant dans la petite ruelle mais elle percuta sans le faire exprès quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un assez violemment , chose qui eut pour effet de lui faire relever les yeux vers … Akeshi Akainu , le contre amiral récemment transféré de la base G8 pour Marineford . Mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qui lui faisait peur , loin de là . Elle avait surtout peur qu'il la dénonce à l'amiral Akainu qui la recherche depuis des années . Et comme Akeshi est le petit neveu de l'Amiral … Devinez la suite … Il fallait absolument qu'elle joue la comédie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas . Elle devait jouer la jeune fille innocente au courant de rien , qui sait rien et qui se complaisait dans son ignorance la plus totale mais … Elle n'a jamais été très doué pour le jouer ce rôle là ! Elle fut donc surprise lorsque qu'Akeshi lui adressa la parole en lui disant :

-Pardonnez moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais .

-Oh euh , moi non plus , en fait … Avoua Choii en baissant légèrement la tête

-Encore navré .

Il la contourna et partit vers une autre direction laissant une Choii jubilant en plein milieu de la rue , tant et si bien que lorsque Paule revint avec toutes ses emplettes celle-ci jubilait encore .

-Choii , tu es bizarre . Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je viens de croiser Akeshi Akainu , ton Akeshi Akainu et si il est ici , cela signifie que quelque chose de très gros se prépare dans cette ville !fit Choii les yeux brillants

-Aki ? Demanda Paule en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le coté . Il est ici ? A Waterseven ?

-Oui . Tu le connais ?

-C'est une vielle connaissance . S'il est là c'est surement pour les plans . J'ai entendu dire que son fruit du démon lui permettait de voler dans les airs ou de lacérer n'importe quoi . Il doit surement aider le cp9 !

-De toute façon il y a des chances de le retrouver au bal du maire ce soir . Puisque tu le connais , tu n'auras qu'a l'occuper . Il faut de toute manière empêcher le gouvernement mondial de mettre la main sur ces plans ! assura Choii

-Oui , tu as raison .

-Bon , retrouvons Kimimaro au manoir et préparons nous pour le bal de ce soir .

* * *

><p>C'était la nuit . Et la fête battait son plein dans la ville qui d'ailleurs rayonnait de mille feux pour l'occasion . Paule et Choii avaient décidé d'aller au bal sans Kimimaro car celui-ci détestait ce genre de mondanités et préférait aller se dégourdir les jambes vers la crique . Quand elle arrivèrent devant le siège de Galley la compagnie , elles mirent leurs masques et tendirent leurs invitations aux employés qui les laissèrent entrer . Quand ils arrivèrent , ce fut Choii qui se retrouva au centre de l'attention avec le fabuleux kimono qu'elle avait acheté à PlanetWano une somme faramineuse . Et il en valait bien le coût . Car elle ne passa pas inaperçue dans la foule qui regardaient avec envie le vêtement qu'elle portait . En effet , son Kimono , d'un blanc immaculé alliait traditionnel et modernité principalement en son col à Jabot non conventionnel des tenues de Wano . Ses autres cols de dessous étaient pareilles au premier et s'accordaient parfaitement entre eux , alternants les couches de noir et de blanc . Le obi quant à lui , était d'un beau rouge sombre tirant vers le noir où de splendides motifs aquatiques brodés avec du fil d'argent venait parfaire le tout . Le Kimono en lui-même était d'un blanc immaculé certes , mais était néanmoins parés de splendides chrysanthèmes gris ornés de diamants et de rubis qui avait été tissés à même le Kimono . Pour finir , ces longs cheveux argents étaient coiffés à la façon de Wano , (c'est-à-dire en chignon traditionnel japonais ) et pour compléter le tout , un masque noir orné de perles et reprenant en argenté les motifs des chrysanthèmes cachait son visage . Fière d'elle , elle demanda à la gente masculine si quelqu'un voulait bien danser chose que beaucoup de cavaliers solitaires acceptèrent . à un moment donné, elle se retrouva même à danser avec le maire en personne d'où commença alors une conversation :<p>

-Étonnant. Et on peut savoir combien tu as du débourser pour obtenir un kimono pareil ?

-Une petite fortune je vous l'accorde Iceberg - san mais cela en valait largement la peine.

-Et peut on savoir avec quel argent vous l'avez payé dame Choii ?

-Vous êtes bien curieux ce soir, mais je suis au regret … dit elle en changeant brusquement de cavalier … De vous fausser compagnie.

-Charmant … toujours aussi douée pour esquiver les questions gênantes …

Pendant ce temps, Paule aussi, faisait des envieuses qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander où elle s'était procurée tel ou tel vêtements et accessoires. Il fallait dire aussi que sa splendide robe futuriste de soie métallique était elle aussi remarquable. Avec, elle portait une magnifique parure de diamants ainsi que des talons aiguilles argentés du plus célèbre magasin de chaussures de la ville : le Vespucci. Et tout cela pour la modique somme de 60 millions de béryls. Eh oui ! C'est fou comme le nom des marques coûte cher de nos jours … Soudain, elle repéra sur le balcon une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue : c'était un Akeshi Akainu déguisé, mais tout de même reconnaissable grâce à ses habituels cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux de glace . Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Paule s'approcha discrètement de lui , le retourna brutalement vers elle pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui faire la bise . De loin, on aurait dit deux amoureux ou amants impatients de se retrouver mais en réalité, il s'agissait de deux ennemis se battant pour la même chose sans pour autant qu'ils en soient tous deux complètement certains vis-à-vis de l'autre. Akeshi était vraiment surprit car il s'attendait absolument pas à la voir ici à Waterseven. Était ce une coïncidence ? Non, il n'y croyait vraiment pas . Pour lui , elle était ici pour un but précis . Aussi il reprit peu à peu de l'assurance et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Et pourquoi n'irions nous pas danser ?

Elle rigola doucement et accepta la main qu'Akeshi lui tendit . Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions . A la moindre inattention , elle était sure et certaine de finir à Impel Down . Car cet homme utilise tout les moyens qu'il a pour parvenir à ses fins . C'était un fin stratège . Comme elle . Et comme tant d'autres .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Kimimaro marchait le long de la crique au sud de la ville et y vit une dispute entre le capitaine des chapeaux de pailles et un de ses camarades . Mais il y a une question qui hantait son esprit depuis un petit bout de temps : Pourquoi appelle t'on les camarades de Luffy au chapeau de paille les chapeaux de pailles alors que seul le capitaine en portait un ? Pour faire plus équitable, on aurait dut tous leur faire porter des chapeaux des pailles , mais à bien y penser Kimimaro se dit qu'ils auraient tous l'air vraiment stupide .<p>

Mais si il avait bien comprit , il semblerait qu'ils se disputent pour savoir s'ils devaient abandonner ou non leur bateau . Et ils y vont sérieusement en plus se dit il . Il fut néanmoins témoin de l'action déterminante du combat : Luffy envoya Usopp valser à 100 mètres et s'en fut fini de leur amitié .

Kimimaro se fit cependant surprendre par Zorro , le sabreur qui le prit par surprise en lui assénant son coup le plus terrible . Coup qui fut paré incroyablement vite par Kimimaro qui eut tout juste le temps de disparaitre dans la nuit . Zorro était vraiment très surprit. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir un épéiste aussi doué . Les coup de son opposant étant rapide , souple , précis et sans superflu . Étrangement , cet homme qu'il venait de combattre lui rappelait Mihawk , l'œil de faucon en tout cas il avait ressentit une forte pression émanant de cet homme mais il ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement et s'en fichait pour l'instant . Usopp les détestaient maintenant et cela avait de quoi ruiner leur voyage à Waterseven .

* * *

><p>Le bal continuait de suivre son cours et on voyait maintenant Iceberg danser avec Kobako qui en était ravie . Choii quant à elle était une fois de plus assaillie par une foule en délire voulant danser avec elle ce qui laissait Paule seule avec Akeshi à danser un peu en retrait . Quand Akeshi vit que le maire voulait se retirer , il essaya de se diriger vers lui mais Paule ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'embrassa délibérément devant tout le monde . Chose qui embarrassa Akeshi et qui ravit les spectateurs de la création d'un nouveau couple . Cependant , ce n'est pas du tout cette ambiance festive ou même romantique qui régnait autour d'eux . Non , c'était une ambiance froide , glauque et meurtrière qui déferlait sur Akeshi . Paule resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui pour lui souffler du bout des lèvres :<p>

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser filer aussi rapidement n'est ce pas ? Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant pour tes petits projets avec le cp9 ? Mais c'est vraiment dommage vois tu, car on a déjà localisé la taupe et bientôt , les plans de l'arme antique pluton seront à nous . Et je n'aurais aucun scrupules à les obtenir de quelques manière que ce soit et ce même si je dois coucher avec toi . annonça t'elle froidement

-Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Demanda t'il amusé

-Disons que je sais me montrer … persuasive

Il haussa les épaules et s'avoua vaincu pour cette fois . Cette fois seulement !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Sione suivit Kumadori et une femme qu'elle estimait être Nico Robin de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . Fidèle à sa maitresse elle continua sa filature qui la mena au QG de Galley la compagnie où se tenait le bal . Maintenant , elle avait la preuve formelle que Kumadori était l'espion en question et que dame Paule ne s'était en aucun cas fourvoyée . Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle fut saisie d'horreur : le maire de Waterseven entra dans la pièce et eut à peine le temps de demander se qu'il se passait que cinq coup de feu fusèrent de deux endroits opposés faisant tomber le maire dans l'inconscience la plus totale alors que les coups furent aspirés par le bruit des festivités .<p>

**à suivre ...**


	5. Arc Waterseven partie 3

**Arc 1 : Des vacances ratées à Waterseven **

**partie 3  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8 : Fais comme tu veux .  
><strong>

Le lendemain , personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé . Mais le fait était bien là lui : le maire , respecté et admiré de tous fut prit pour cible et était actuellement inconscient ! Cette nouvelle secoua de part et d'autre Waterseven qui demandait des explications . Aussi , force de journalistes se ruèrent devant les portes de Galley la Compagnie pour assouvir leur soif de compréhension . De plus , alors que la veille un bal effréné se terminant aux aurores eut lieu , la police convoquèrent tous les invités au bal du maire pour qu'ils leurs donnent une déposition leur permettant de reconstituer l'affaire en question . Tous étaient donc confinés dans la demeure du maire dans l'immense salle où le bal s'était tenu il y avait peu . Sauf quelques personnes ayant des compétences médicales purent aller prêter main forte aux médecins qui n'en menaient pas large et qui étaient en train de le perdre . Choii et Kobako faisaient parti de ses gens . Mais c'est à Choii que revint tout le mérite du sauvetage du maire , car grâce à son fruit du démon de l'eau , elle put extraire les balles et réguler le flux sanguin . Pour le reste , elle resta attentive , s'assit sur une chaise dans la chambre d'Iceberg et n'en bougea plus . La police n'avait cependant rien trouvé hormis un masque de carnaval . Trouvable dans toutes les boutiques de la ville ...

* * *

><p>Choii commençait à piquer du nez . Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de veiller sur quelqu'un comme ça . La dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était avec ce Trafalgar Law , ce pauvre pirate originaire de north blue , tout comme elle . Elle l'avait ce jour là sauvé puis aidé uniquement par pitié et dit à ses amis qu'elle s'était trouvé un nouveau chien chien pour accomplir les basses besognes . En réalité , elle avait dit ça pour paraître un peu plus pirate . En effet , certains commandants de Carl Snow lui reprochait d'être trop calme , trop pacifiste limite même d'agir comme une personne normale . Avant , elle n'y prêtait guère d'attention , mais maintenant qu'elle accède à l'un des rangs les plus élevés dans le classement des commandants , elle se devait de monter d'elle une image forte , charismatique et inspirant le respect . Pourtant , la seule chose qu'elle demande , c'est de rester avec ses amis et rien de plus . En réalité , si elle avait aidé Law , c'est pour deux raisons : la première c'est parce qu'a North blue , les gens héritent d'un sentiment d'entre aide que l'on ne retrouve pas sur les autres océans entourant grand line ; et ensuite , c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est un médecin . Et pour elle , les médecins sont sacrés , de même qu'un trésor . Si un trésor est découvert par un autre équipage sur une île , interdiction d'y toucher avant qu'ils aient prit le large . C'est ainsi .<p>

Elle finit par plonger toute entière dans ses souvenirs et par s'endormir . Ici , toute seule , sans défense aucune là , au chevet d'un maire inconscient , blessée par cinq balles de plomb qui avaient pénétré sa chair et le faisant tomber sur la moquette de son bureau , baignant dans son sang comme elle , il y avait quelques années baignait dans une flaque d'eau . Dans une rue . Ou plutôt une ruelle , sombre qui débouchait sur un pont . A l'époque où Waterseven était encore une ville triste . Sordide . C'était un peu avant la création du train des mers . Donc 10 ans plus tôt . Elle ne savait plus quel age il devait avoir , mais elle se souvenait qu'a cette époque elle avait 11 ans et qu'elle n'était pas encore membre de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Non . A cette époque , elle était encore pire qu'une pirate : pour gagner sa vie , elle était une chasseuse de prime qui traquait , tuait et livrait des pirates à la marine qui la payait en retour . C'était pour elle une tache relativement simple : elle n'avait qu'a utiliser son fruit du démon , faire quelques gestes avec sa main et elle pouvait sans même les approcher , leur casser un bras ... une jambe ... et même les tuer parfois ... C'était devenu son quotidien à elle et Boregard . Au fil du temps , ils étaient devenus hermétiques aux atroces cris des pirates qui suppliaient que l'on les épargnent ou que l'on les tuent sur le champ . C'étaient des souvenirs vraiment sombres qui émanaient de Choii à l'instant . Mais un jour à Waterseven , elle craqua et s'effondra dans une ruelle , dans une immense flaque qui ne la mouillait même pas grâce à son fruit du démon . Elle pleurait . Seule . Dans la pénombre , dans cette obscurité qui ne la quittait plus . Puis , doucement , elle sentit que les ténèbres disparaissaient petit à petit , laissant place à une douce lumière réconfortante comme les rayons du soleil . Elle leva les yeux et vit deux hommes : l'un était son empereur Carl Snow avant qu'il ne soit empereur et l'autre était Iceberg . Le rêve ou bien le cauchemar s'arrêta là car le contact chaud d'une main vint entrer en contact avec la sienne . Soudainement , elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa à cause des rayons trop forts du soleil en contre jour . Puis , elle fut immédiatement soulagée Iceberg était en vie et réveillé . Choii sourit . Iceberg fronça les sourcils et dit :

- Maa , on dirait que je suis toujours vivant...

Choii soupira et le frappa à la tête en disant :

- Baka ! Tu aurais pu y passer si je ne t'avais pas sauvé ! Ait un peu de reconnaissance !

- Ouille ! Ait un peu de respect pour les blessés .

- Pff ! Dit donc , on dirais pas que tu étais à l'article de la mort i peine quelques heures toi !

- C'est que je suis assez résistant maaa . Oh tyrannosaure est en vie lui aussi !dit il en observant la souris blanche qui était en train de renifler sa main .

- Tu sais ...Fit Choii . Si tu acceptais l'aide de Carl Snow , tu aurais beaucoup moins de problèmes .

- Sauf que je refuse . Répondit il . Jamais je ne dépendrai du gouvernement où même des pirates . Jamais ...

- Fais comme tu veux ... Soufla Choii . Tu es le maire de la ville après tout .

Tout d'un coup , la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstrueux et Kalifa suivit de Lucci , de Kaku et pour finir de Kobako , entrèrent dans la pièce provoquant l'étonnement de ceux qui étaient au calme quelques secondes plus tôt .

- Monsieur le maire ! Vous êtes sauf ! Quel bonheur ! dit Kalifa en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de son visage .

- Oui quel bonheur ! Intervint à son tour Kaku

- Comment allez vous Iceberg san ? Demanda prudemment Kobako en rougissant légèrement à la vue presque irréelle du maire Iceberg couché dans son lit et dont le soleil qui éclairait son dos créait une sorte d'aura étrange l'entourant et le protégeant .

- Je vais bien , merci à vous et désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis , maaa .

- Autant de soucis ?! s'écria Kalifa . Mais on vous a tiré dessus ! Et cinq fois en plus !

La mine d'Iceberg s'assombrit d'avantage tandis que Choii lui demanda :

- Qui t'a fait cela ? Et ne nous dis pas que tu n'a rien vu car en ce qui me concerne je ne te croirais pas !

- eh bien c'est ...

A cette déclaration , tous écarquillèrent les yeux et la rage prit peu à peu forme sur leurs visages . Kaku dit alors , hors de lui :

- Ils pourrons courir où ils voudrons , se cacher dans les endroits les plus sombres , on les retrouvera et ils paieront ! Personne dans cette ville ne les aidera de toute manière !

* * *

><p>Après cela , Franky retrouva Luffy et Nami devant le chantier un de Galley la compagnie où il fit son show devant une foule en colère . Il attaqua Luffy en crachant un torrent de flammes incendiant ainsi tout le canal sous les cris horrifiés des passants . Le combat fut d'une violence destructrice qui se poursuivit jusqu'au quai 1 où la porte fut complètement pulvérisée . Seulement , Luffy ne s'attendit absolument pas à tomber sur les ingénieurs navals et de savoir qu'ils le considérait coupable d'avoir tiré sur Iceberg . Et cela poussa la détermination de Franky à lui flanquer la raclée du siècle . Mais à ce moment précis une importante quantité d'énergie se réunit juste au milieu du champs de bataille , distordant l'espace même en faisant apparaître une Paule hors d'elle qui se dirigea droit vers Franky , le montra du doigt en disant :<p>

- Toi ! 3 ans ! 3 ans que j'attendais avec impatience de remporter les enchères pour les planches d'arbre d'Adam ! Et tu l'as remporté à ma place ! Tu vas payer ! Coup de jus instantané !

- Merde mais c'est qui cte folle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche au juste ? Dit Franky . Coup de burst !

- Tu croyais que j'allais me faire avoir par ta petite attaque de rien du tout ?

- De rien du tout ? C'est suffisamment puissant pour anéantir un chantier comme celui ci ! Mais qui es tu à la fin ?

- Moi ? Je suis ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se présenter qu'elle se prit un lariat qui l'envoya valser à 100 mètres devant un Franky admiratif . Il dit alors ...

- Alors ça , c'est de la baston et jm'y connait !

Paule peina à se relever et se tourna vers la personne qui l'a corrigée

- Choii ... Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort !

- C'est de ta faute ! Il faut savoir reconnaître quand on a perdu . Mais j'y pense ! Où est passé le chapeau de paille ?

Tout ceux qui avaient survécus aux attaques de Paule et Franky se regardèrent quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie . Jusqu'à ce que Paule réalise :

- Je me suis téléportée près de Luffy tout à l'heure ! Si ça se trouve on a du échanger nos positions respectives dans le vortex ! s'écria t'elle ! Il doit être au siège de Galley la compagnie !

Tous les charpentiers se mirent alors à courir vers le siège de Galley la compagnie , n'accordant plus la moindre importance que ce soit à Paule ou bien à Choii . Toutes deux hésitaient entre aider les charpentiers ou se soucier de leurs petites affaires ... Et au final , Choii jugea que de toute manière les charpentiers étaient suffisamment puissants et responsables pour s'en sortir tout seuls . Paule décida alors d'aller passer sa soirée au bar histoire de se remonter un peu le moral après une journée aussi sinistre ... Choii déclina son invitation prétextant une migraine soudaine et le fait qu'il fallait barricader sa demeure , l'aqua laguna ayant lieu cette nuit là . Elles se séparèrent donc .

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre ...<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs perdus  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le soir même , dans un quartier sordide de la ville , il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes louches errer sans but les yeux vides ou bien une bouteille à la main . Mais il est rare de croiser une personne ayant des yeux vides et qui titube sans pour autant avoir bu ne serais ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool . Tel était le cas de Paule Vegapunk . Elle semblait vraiment éméchée comme jamais et tenait à peine sur ses jambes . Elle heurta un mur et éclata de rire . Un rire fou se percutait alors contres les murs en vieille brique de la rue . Elle se laissa tomber à terre et s'endormit à même la ruelle . Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un certain barman fut témoin de la scène . Tandis qu'elle dormait à point fermée , celui s'approcha , le sourire aux lèvres . Il sortit son cordage en granit marin et en profita pour ligoter sa charmante victime . Il dit alors fier de lui :<p>

- Tiens tiens , Paule Végapunk , la célèbre princesse électrique . Dit il . Quelle chance de t'avoir capturé . Grâce à toi , mon compte en banque verra son montant augmenter de 200 millions de béryls .

- Mais que faites vous blueno ? dit alors une femme vêtue de noir , se fondant ainsi , entièrement dans l'ombre des réverbères . N'étions nous pas censés aller attaquer le QG d'Iceberg cette nuit ? Je croyais que nous devions nous emparer des plans de l'arme antique pluton il me semble .

- Tais toi Nico Robin . Juste le temps de cacher mon trophée dans les hauteurs et nous y allons .

Il cala Paule sur son épaule et tous deux reprirent leurs routes .

* * *

><p>Choii dormait profondément dans son lit , s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ses souvenirs d'enfance . Des souvenirs encore et toujours cauchemardesques . Mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant , elle revoyait comment elle et Boregard avaient rejoint l'équipage de Carl Snow . Oui , tout avait commencé à Waterseven . A cette époque , Boregard et Choii devaient capturer des pirates afin de subvenir à leurs besoins grâce à leurs primes . Ils parcouraient grand Line en quête de proies potentielles quand ils eurent confirmation que le très recherché Carl Snow était dans les parages avec son équipage . Quelle aubaine ! Ils allaient capturer ce rookie et le livrer aux marines pour toucher une prime de pas moins de 150 millions de béryls !Choii avait fait du chemin depuis sa fuite de Mariejoie quelques années auparavant , elle avait rapidement apprise à se battre , à manier un sabre et pour finir à utiliser son fruit du démon . Il fallait dire qu'elle avait aussi eu un bon tuteur en la personne de Boregard Lenk , l'homme avec qui elle s'est enfuie ! Seulement , elle ne put rien faire cette fois ci . Cachée en haut d'un immeuble , elle observait la progression de la bande de Carl Snow qui évoluait en bas .<p>

Devant , il y avait Paule Végapunk , qui ouvrait la marche . A cette époque , ces cheveux étaient courts et elle portait les derniers vêtements glamours à la mode . Elle avait 14 ans , soit trois de plus que Choii à l'époque . A ces cotés , on voyait une femme assez belle qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine et qui avait deux immenses chignons en macaron de chaque cotés de sa tête . Elle portait une robe rouge à volants et portait avec un collier assez curieux : une sorte de clé en or massif où des écriteaux en ponégyphes semblaient l'orner . Choii savait grâce à l'avis de recherche qui elle était : Emiliae Soprano . On la surnommait la chanteuse underground et était très célèbre dans le milieu de la piraterie , sa prime s'élevait à l'époque à 65 millions de béryls . On dit que son fruit du démon Koe Koe , soit le fruit de la voix lui permettait de faire faire ce qu'elle voulait à n'importe qui n'importe quand . C'est quand elle dit à son petit ami qu'il pouvait bien mourir qu'elle comprit que sa voix avait véritablement le don ou la malédiction de tuer les gens . C'est de là que viennent les tatouages en forme de traces de fils noir tout au tour de sa bouche .

Quand on la voit on a vraiment l'intention que sa bouche à été entièrement cousue par quelqu'un . La suivant où qu'elle aille , son violoniste attitré , Franz Paganini , connu sous le non de l'assassin au violon d'or . Connu pour sa maîtrise exceptionnelle du violon et aussi pour la possession du légendaire violon de la célèbre série de l'orchestre maudit de Filibert Newman dont on dit que les sons mélodieux de ses splendides instrument porterait en eux les plaies de la terre . Sa prime a donc été élevée à 90 millions de béryls . De ce que Choii se souvenait de cette légende pour le moins curieuse qu'elle a du lire à Mariejoie , il semblerait que quand Pandora ouvrit la porte des milles pêchés , celle ci découvrit un immense orchestre symphonique jouant les mélodies de la discorde ; et quand elle ouvrit la porte , les vices contenus dans les mélodies jouées infestèrent les humains encore vertueux et conduit les hommes vers une guerre sans précédent . Enfin , pour elle tout cela n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges car elle avait déjà jouée de l'un de ses instruments dorés et rien ne s'était passé .

Pour en revenir à l'action , ces trois personnes allèrent dans le bar le plus proche et laissèrent les deux derniers membres seuls . L'un était Carl Snow pas encore devenu empereur et l'autre se nommait Vino de son pseudo . Personne mis à part l'empereur ne connaissait son véritable nom . Cependant , cet homme dont personne ne sait rien s'avère être l'ombre fidèle et dévouée de l'empereur . Si l'empereur répugnait à utiliser la violence , dans l'ombre , Vino était aux aguets et près à tout pour protéger son empereur .

Bref , choii trouvait la tache relativement compliquée . Comment tuer ou même capturé un homme aussi bien entouré ? Pas le chois , elle devait utiliser son fruit du démon , le fruit mizu mizu . Et alors , d'un coup sa main serra du vide alors qu'elle regardait concentrée le futur empereur . Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître , son attaque n'eut aucun effet et ce flop complet la fit repérer de ses adversaires en particulier de Vino qui la poursuivait à une vitesse ahurissante . Comment ? Comment avait il fait ? Voilà la question que se posait Choii alors qu'elle courait dans les flaques d'eau , tentant de semer ses poursuivants . Seulement , elle ne vit pas les marches et tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers qui conduisait à un cul de sac . Elle était à la fois inconsciente et cernée ...

Carl Snow s'approcha d'elle et fit tout un discourt sur les pauvres enfants assassins de leurs jours ... Ses trois amis les rejoignirent en traînant un Boregard Lensk dans les vapes . Le pouvoir d'Emilia Soprano ayant encore frappé . Pour l'équipage de Carl Snow le plan avait été parfait : faire croire à la cible que sa prétendue proie était vulnérable alors qu'en réalité la proie était le chasseur ... Tout avait fonctionné à merveille et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a les convaincre de rejoindre l'équipage ...

* * *

><p>Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle avait un pressentiment . En effet , Sione , revint vers elle et lui fit un rapport détaillé de la situation :<p>

- Tard , le cp 9 a attaqué le QG du maire . Ses membres étaient infiltrés : Kalifa , kaku , Lucci , blueno le barman ainsi que Kumadori étaient des espions . Les chapeaux de pailles étaient innocents tout compte fait . Mais la situation est critique , le plan a été volé et Paule Végapunk , votre amie , a été capturée . Quant à Kimimaro ... certains disent qu'il traîne avec un type au long nez nommé Usopp depuis ce matin mais je ne sais rien d'autre .

Choii fronça les sourcils puis éclata de rire . Ils les avaient vraiment biens eux ces traitres ! Le problème c'est que maintenant Choii en faisait une affaire personnelle !Elle se releva de son lit et déclara :

- Yosh ... C'est décidé ! Je vais m'occuper personnellement du CP9 , récupérer les plans et surtout : sauver Paule . Mais c'est vraiment exaspérant ! Finalement , ils m'auront vraiment massacré mes belles vacances avec leurs idioties ces abrutis ! Explosa t'elle , exaspérée au possible .

Choii se mit alors en route , accompagné de Sione vers le QG de Waterseven bien que le terrible Aqua Laguna soit en train de se profiler à l'horizon .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 10 : Laissez moi monter à bord !  
><strong>

Choii se dépêcha de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et fila bientôt suivie de Sione , vers le QG du maire . Elles sautèrent de toiture en toiture jusqu'à la chambre d'Iceberg . Et elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'Iceberg était toujours vivant mais , dans un sale état . Elle utilisa son fruit du démon pour soigner les blessures les plus ouvertes . Elle en profita pour penser les plaies de Paulee en attendant patiemment que tout deux reprennent connaissance . Sione s'ennuyait et profita du léger temps d'attente pour détailler la pièce où elle se trouvait : Elle était spacieuse certes , mais ce qui l'intriguait c'était la photo de Nico Robin qui était affiché sur le mur en face de son bureau et près de la fenêtre . Elle demanda de sa perpétuelle voix enfantine :

- Dites dame Choii , on peut savoir pourquoi le maire garde une photo de cette pirate ici ? Il l'aime ?

- Non je ne pense pas . Au contraire , il doit la haïr pour ce qu'elle représente .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est l'une des rares personnes à déchiffrer le plan de l'arme antique pluton ...

Un léger bruit se fit sentir derrière Choii et celle ci en conclu qu'Iceberg devait être réveillé , mais au moment où elle se retourna , elle vit qu'il braquait son pistolet sur elle et dit sombrement :

- Maaa , vous m'avez bien eu vous tous . En réalité tous , vous saviez ce qui allait arriver n'est ce pas ?

Choii s'apprêtait à s'approcher davantage mais Iceberg dit alors en s'écriant :

- N'approches pas ! Cette fois ci je veux la vérité ! Pourquoi voulez vous donc les plans ?

- Personnellement , je vais te dire une chose : Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire avant que Kimimaro me le dise . Je ne savais pas que les plans étaient convoités par mon empereur . Mais je pense que ce plan doit contenir de nombreuses recettes d'alliages de métaux permettant de renforcer l'équipement de mes camarades , ou bien c'est Paule qui désire faire tout un tas d'expériences loufoques grâce à celui ci . fit elle de manière évasive .

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Sa Choii !

- Tais toi . Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais c'est la vérité , j'ignore ce que Paule ou l'empereur voulaient en faire . Il faut me croire ! Fit elle en mentant le mieux possible .

Iceberg réfléchit un peu et vit qu'elle semblait sérieuse et surtout sincère , croit il . Mais de toute manière que pouvait il penser d'autre ? Elle était tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait mettre la ville à feu et sang juste parce qu'elle se sentait un brun offensée . C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dépendre d'une autre puissance , il ne souhaitait en aucun cas devoir subir les sautes d'humeurs d'autrui .

- Très bien , que comptes tu faire ? Demanda t il résigné .

- Il faut en premier temps récupérer le plan .

- Pour qu'il soit dans de mauvaises mains . Fit il sombrement

- Non , pour qu'il soit en sécurité . Rectifia t'elle Choii

- Qu'il soit entre de bonnes ou mauvaises mains qu'importe ! Pour moi c'est pareil ! Ce plan se transmet de générations en génération chez les charpentiers de Waterseven , ce plan est une contre mesure au cas où l'arme serait hors de contrôle !

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que l'arme existe vraiment ? Qu'elle est réelle ?

- Oui , dit il en regardant le ciel étoilé , quelque part ... sur grand Line .

* * *

><p>Les marines embarquaient incognito dans le train des mers avec non seulement les membres du cp9 , mais aussi des prisonniers : Entre temps sur la cote , on avait vu un certain Kimimaro être en interaction avec Ussop de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille . Après cela , on vit ce même Ussop chercher des noises à Franky , le parrain de la Franky Family dans une sorte de repère sous un pont . Le problème , c'est que c'est là bas que les membres du cp9 se rendaient pour récupérer les plans . Ils capturèrent Ussop et Franky en prime . Et il ne fallait pas oublier Paule Végapunk , qui s'était idiotement endormie dans une ruelle sombre sans pour autant être à l'abri du regard de blueno . Celle ci se retrouva inconsciente dans les quartiers du contre amiral Akeshi Akainu .<p>

Elle dormait paisiblement . Akeshi quant à lui se remémorait le passé qui défilait actuellement sous ses yeux : Il se rappelait de north blue , de cette étendue gelée en constante évolution . A cette époque , son grand oncle l'amiral l'avait envoyé là bas pour qu'il se forgez un peu le caractère . C'est à cette époque qu'il fit la connaissance de Paule Végapunk . En discutant un peu il avait appris qu'elle était pensionnaire là bas depuis ses 4 ans . Il s'était vite rendu compte d'une chose à son propos : Paule Végapunk était loin d'être stupide . Bien qu'elle jouait les idiotes pour que personne ne la remarque vraiment ou plutôt pour coller à son statut de "blonde " ; elle avait le Qi le plus élevé de toute l'école . Il l'avait rencontré quand elle avait environ 10 ou 12 ans et avait apprit à la connaitre . Enfin il croyait la connaitre . Il pensait que comme lui son rêve était de devenir marine pour faire régner la justice en ce monde corrompu . Mais il se trompait lourdement . Tout cela n'était qu'ineptie .

Après avoir entendu ses arguments il fut obligé de la laisser partir et des années s'écoulèrent ainsi ...

Paule dormait comme un bébé se lovant un peu plus contre la banquette sans s'imaginer une seule seconde de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise . Puis ... Doucement , elle s'étira et daigna ouvrir les yeux . Mais quand elle vit qui était assis en face d'elle et les menottes en granit marin qu'on lui avait mise , elle cessa immédiatement de sourire . Par contre , le contre amiral lui , jubilait de plus belle . Paule avait l'impression que toute cette histoire allait très mal se finir pour elle . Elle en frissonna rien que d'y penser . Voyant son expression désemparée , Akeshi sourit de plus belle et s'approcha doucement de Paule qui ne pouvait plus faire ne serait ce qu'un geste à cause du granit marin . Il sourit plus encore quand il la vit se débattre sous lui tentant vainement de s'échapper . Il lui dit alors doucement :

- Franchement , quelle idée de s'endormir en pleine rue ainsi , sans la moindre défense . Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est ce pas ? Il rapprocha encore plus d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille : Impel down .

Elle se raidit instantanément à ce nom . C'était la bête noir des pirates , la chose , le point de non rupture . Tout pirate qui se respecte préférerait mourir plutôt que d'aller là bas , dans cette vaste prison sous marine . Elle connaissait les rumeurs , elle savait que si elle se faisait prendre par la marine , elle ne reverrait jamais le soleil , elle ne sentirait jamais plus le vent sur son visage , cela serait sa fin . La fin d'un monde , son monde . Réalisant cela , elle en fut pétrifiée sur place , elle n'avait même plus la force de refermer sa bouche . Akeshi en profita pour l'embrasser et lui dire :

- ça c'est pour me venger de la dernière fois . Comme toi , je serais prêt à tout pour devenir amiral , même à trahir mes amis ou à vendre père et mère . Donc sans rancune ma chère .

* * *

><p>Les chapeaux de pailles devaient absolument retrouver robin et Usopp et décidèrent donc d'empêcher les marines de partir du quai . Mais au lieu de tomber sur le train des mères , ils se retrouvèrent face à une Kokobo tenant une bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche . Elle les conduits à un ancien quai désaffecté un peu à l'écart des autres , et leur montra du doigt un autre train des mers , un prototype nommé le rocket man . Un véritable bolide prêt à affronter vent et marées pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé . Mais alors qu'il allaient monter à l'intérieur ils virent Iceberg et Choii qui s'approchèrent d'eux .<p>

- Mais , vous , que faites vous ici ? Demanda alors Nami qui n'y comprenait rien

- On ne prend pas les touristes , déclara Zorro exaspéré

- Dans ce cas je peux monter avec vous je suppose , demanda Choii , s'il y a bien un endroit sur cette planète où je ne voudrais faire du tourisme c'est bien au siège du gouvernement mondial , cette zone triangulaire qui regroupe le pouvoir exécutif , judiciaire et législatif de ce monde .

- Ok , tu peux venir , dit alors simplement Luffy

- Mais Luffy , on ne la connait même pas ! s'écria alors zorro

Choii sourit , Luffy au chapeau de paille était vraiment intéressant , vraiment . Elle se pencha en avant et les salua dignement à la méthode de Wano . Elle leur dit alors :

- Je m'appelle Sa Choii , dite la ballerine aux voiles de givre avec une prime de 350 millions de béryls , membre de l'équipage du célèbre empereur des mers , Carl Snow .

Tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux à l'annonce de Choii et le silence fut complet . Jusqu'à ce que Luffy dise en parfait inculte :

- Et c'est qui ce Carl Snow ?

Tous furent soufflés par sa stupidité . Choii en éclata de rire et dit :

- Haha il est vraiment haha intéressant ce chapeau de paille ! Carl Snow est un empereur , mais sais tu véritablement ce qu'est un empereur ? En tant qu'entité, les Quatre Empereurs sont l'une des Trois Grandes Puissances du monde, les autres étant les Sept grands corsaires et la Marine . Leur force et leur influence sont telles qu'ils vivent littéralement comme si ils étaient empereurs, faisant la plupart du temps ce qu'ils veulent . Il existent cinq empereurs dont Carl Snow . De tous les empereurs , c'est lui le plus jeune de tous et aussi l'une des personnes les plus respectées au monde .

- Tu l'as entendue ? Il faut être fou pour ignorer l'existence de cet homme .

- Tout a fait , répondit Choii , mais là n'est pas le problème . Il faut sauver nos amis !

- Oui , tu as raison , avoua Nami , tous dans le train .

* * *

><p>Paule fronçait les sourcils , décidément ses chaines ne voulaient pas se briser et pompaient toutes ses forces , quelle poisse . Et en plus , Akeshi semblait s'amuser à la regarder se débattre avec tant d'acharnement . Elle devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce fou sinon ... Elle savait où elle allait finir ... Malgré la douleur , elle essaya de concentrer ses forces et d'utiliser son haki pour se libérer mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit , elle se retrouva avec une main juste sur sa carotide , Akeshi la prévint alors :<p>

- Le haki ne te servira à rien face à moi . Tu es trop lente sous granit marin , alors c'est inutile de te débattre car cela ne servira à rien . Tu vois ma main ? Je pourrais te trancher la tête ici et maintenant si je le voulais alors ... Tiens toi tranquille !

- pff ... Dans tes rêves !

Un violent coup sur la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Sanji avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le train des mers en direction d'Elias Lobies . Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans le train en observant attentivement les mouvements des hommes du gouvernement . Il voulait absolument délivrer Robin et ramener avec lui dans l'équipage de Luffy . Pour l'instant , il ne devait absolument pas se faire repérer avant que les autres n'arrivent , cela était primordial !<p>

Pendant ce temps , le rocket man avait bien du mal à avancer sur les mers qui étaient à présents déchaînées par l'aqua Laguna . Il manquait d'énergie . Choii s'approcha alors du réseau électrique , tendit ses mains dessus et dit :

- je ne suis peut être pas une femme survoltée comme Paule Végapunk mais moi aussi je peux faire preuve d'acharnement quand je le veux . Voici ma technique "eau blanche " !

A cet instant précis , le train s'illumina d'un blanc si incandescent qu'il en aveuglait tous ceux qui tentait de le contempler . Cette lumière crée à partir d'eau a crée une énergie si importante qu'elle en a propulsée le rocket man à des vitesses folles défiant les vagues , les brisants , leur permettant de passer . Bon , bien sur le désavantage était l'immense lumière naissante et incandescente , visible à des kilomètres à la ronde mais bon , de toute façon , le but est d'arrêter le train avant qu'il n'arrive à Elias Lobies .

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre ...<strong>


	6. Arc Elias Lobbys partie 1

**Arc 2 : Elias Lobys  **

**partie 1 :  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11 : Procès à Elias Lobies .  
><strong>

Pendant ce temps , à Elias Lobies , dans le haut commandement , un homme continuait de travailler . Il avait entre les mains un dossier particulièrement important qu'il devait soumettre demain à la cour mondiale . Il était avocat . Excellent même . Voici trois ans qu'il travaillait dans cette forteresse administrative et législative qu'était Elias Lobies . Soudain , on tapa à la porte . Et comme d'habitude , il ne prenait jamais la peine de l'ouvrir sachant délibérément que son assistante adorait l'ouvrir à coups de pied pour son bon plaisir . C'est donc sans aucune surprise qu'il vit sa si collante assistante se rapprocher de lui à grand pas et bien plus qu'en colère pour lui fourrer sous ses yeux un autre dossier bien plus intéressant que celui qu'il était en train de lire .Il la regarda et sourit doucement . Et elle excédée lui dit :

- Lothaire sama ! Quand allez vous donc vous mettre au travail ? Y'en a marre !

- Oh oh , du calme Pénélie -chan , pas besoin de s'inquiéter . Tu vois ? Tout est fait . Fit en montrant du doigt l'immense pile de documents qu'elle lui avait apportée .

- pff , pour une fois . Prenez donc votre travail avec plus de sérieux , ça vous évitera pas mal d'ennuis !

- Mais oui , mais oui .Fit il en la poussant en dehors de son bureau . Bonne nuit .

Cet homme s'appelait Lothaire Johnson et était membre de la cour mondiale . Son métier est de condamner les criminels dangereux à un emprisonnement à Impel Down , la légendaire prison sous marine . Et aujourd'hui , tard vers 22 heures on lui a transmit un message disant que Paule Végapunk allait passer devant la cour de justice et envoyé à Impel Down . C'était exceptionnel ! Voilà environ 5 à 10 ans que personne n'a condamné un pirate dont la mise à prix va au dessus 200 millions de béryls . De plus , cette femme est commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow , un empereur des mers , elle a de la chance comparé aux pirates secondaire car d'après lui , les marines ne sont suffisamment stupides pour exécuter quelqu'un d'aussi important . Cette gamine avait de grandes chances de survivre . De se faire torturer et de subir des souffrances inimaginables , mais survivre . Il éteignit les lampes de son bureau et partit se coucher . Demain serait une journée qui ne serait pas de tout repos , il en était certain .

Alors que le soleil pointait ses rayons vers l'île judiciaire , Lothaire lui , s'activait . Il savait que l'arrivée du train des mers était imminent , et donc que le procès de Paule Végapunk l'était aussi . Le reste n'était que broutilles . Il était 6h30 du matin et comme d'habitude il n'arrivait pas à dormir . Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les cris de désespoirs des détenus envoyé vers leurs morts ou leurs enfers . Et il était avocat . Mais son rôle était de loin l'un des plus cruels d'entre tous : comme son métier était de défendre les criminels , ceux ci avaient confiance en lui . Chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais du faire . Car personne ne peut être sauvé à Elias Lobies : dès qu'un criminel franchit les portes de la justice , il est déjà condamné . Et donc fatalement , le rôle d'avocat de la défense n'avait en réalité que l'esthétique . Les gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient , penser que son métier était bien , qu'il œuvrait pour la justice , mais où est elle la justice dans ce monde ? Le condamné ne pouvait se défendre , c'était injuste .

Mais bon , que pouvait on y faire ? C'est comme cela . On y pouvait rien . En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait compris en trois ans de prise de fonction à Elias Lobies .

* * *

><p>7h30 . Le train des mers arrivait à destination . Lothaire Johnson l'avait entendu approcher du quai d'Elias Lobies il y avait quelques minutes . Il regarda sa montre et estima qu'il devait y aller . Il sortit de ses appartements suivit de près par son assistante Pénélie et descendirent les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant eux , tournèrent à gauche puis à droite pour enfin arriver devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien . Ceux d'ici l'appelait la porte de confession . Mais généralement peut des criminels arrivant jusqu'ici avait suffisamment de cran pour dire quoique ce soit , trop accablé par leur destin tragique . Lothaire demanda à Pénélie de l'attendre ici et arriva devant la dite porte . Elle était gardée par des marines expérimentés et un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant . Il le regardait attentivement . Ses cheveux étaient rouge flamboyant peu commun et ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal profond . Lothaire décida donc d'utiliser une sorte de pouvoir qu'il détenait depuis tout petit . C'est grâce à lui qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici . Certains marines disaient que c'était un fruit du démon assez particulier qui lui permettait d'aller dans les âmes des gens pour ainsi extirper leurs souvenirs , leurs espoirs bref , ce qui faisaient qu'ils étaient vivants . Il décida donc de l'utiliser sur cet homme devant lui et ce qu'il y découvrit fut d'une cruauté sans bornes . Cela le révulsait . Ainsi , lui et cette femme étaient amis depuis très longtemps même et il comptait se servir de cette amitié profonde et pure pour mettre la pauvre jeune femme derrière les barreaux à Impel Down . Pourquoi faire cela ? Pour l'argent ? La gloire ? Tant d'informations lui parvenait , mais il ne pouvait y croire ; cet homme serait donc uniquement intéressé par un poste élevé dans la marine ? Serait il prêt à vendre père et mère pour y parvenir ? Lothaire leva les gens vers lui pour voir au plus profonde de son regard le fin mot de l'histoire . Et c'est là qu'il comprit . S'il agissait ainsi , c'était uniquement par vengeance . Par pure vengeance . Mais il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder dans son esprit , car aussi chouette que ce pouvoir pouvait être , il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait supporter comme effets secondaires ...<p>

Il entra dans la pièce . S'imaginant que la pauvre jeune fille qu'il allait devoir mener devant ses bourreaux serait en larmes . Effondrée par le poids de ses péchés . Mais il eut un choc . Il fut impressionné par la noblesse et le droiture qui émanait de cette fille . Bien qu'aux portes de l'enfer , elle savait taire ses angoisses et maintenir un expression froide et ironique , inspirant le respect .

Il s'assit devant elle et lui sortit le bla-bla habituel . Du genre , ce qui allait lui arriver . Cependant , elle l'interrompit en lui demandant d'arrêter son baratin parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait . Elle demanda juste une chose : "Est il vrai que le premier bain que l'on prend à Impel Down est au alentours de 150 degrés ? " Il acquiesça de la tête et elle retourna dans son mutisme profond . Lothaire ajouta une dernière chose :

- Vous semblez courageuse . Et d'un caractère droit qui plus est . Pourquoi avoir décidé de devenir pirate ?

Paule releva doucement la tête et lui dit froidement :

- Mais votre rôle n'est il pas de faire de la figuration ? Arrêtez donc de me poser des questions de moindre importance . J'aimerais juste que l'on en finisse rapidement . De toute manière , ce n'est pas comme si on allait me sauver . fit Paule d'une voix morne

Elle se leva dignement et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce . A cet instant Lothaire ne put s'empêcher de capter le regard que lui lançait le contre amiral . Il était contre toute attente doux , un peu comme une sorte de séparation entre deux anciens amants ou deux amis de très longue date . Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux là . Pourtant le regard que lui lançait Paule était froid , impitoyable , assassin .

Elle fut conduite devant les trois juges d'Elias Lobies et semblait se trouver devant les trois impitoyables juges de l'enfer , tenant son destin entre ses mains . Soudain , l'un d'eux lui dit :

- Avez vous réfléchit à la proposition ? Si vous acceptez de travailler pour le gouvernement mondial en devenant Shishibukai , vous serez épargnée , c'est là votre seule chance !

- Comme si j'avais envie de finir comme ses lâches ! Boa Hanhok ou encore Dracule Mihawk , tous semblent avoir peur de la marine et du gouvernement mondial ! Ils sont la honte des pirates de notre époque ! cracha presque Paule

- Bien , comme c'est dommage . Soupira l'un des juges . Nous venons de perdre l'une des plus grandes scientifique de notre Ère mais bon , après on ne peut pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir fait preuve de clémence . Il se retourna vers le contre amiral Akainu et lui dit , Vous pouvez dès à présent l'emmener vers Impel Down .

* * *

><p>Paule se tenait dès à présent devant l'immense porte conduisant vers le passage maudit permettant d'arriver à un temps record vers Impel Down . Elle était suivie de près par Akeshi qui ne cessait de guetter la moindre de ses émotions , la moindre de ses angoisses . Mais elle s'obstinait à ne rien montrer , restant fidèle au silence . Et c'est lorsque qu'elle monta dans le bateau qu'elle entendit la sirène d'alarme d'Elias Lobies retentir . Elle sourit tristement et dit à voix haute : " Adieu Choii -chi , tu n'auras finalement rien pu faire pour empêcher ma bêtise de causer ma perte "<p>

Plus loin , Choii était devant les portes d'Elias Lobies avec les chapeaux de paille . Mais au fond d'elle , elle le sentait . Elle arrivait trop tard . Paule était déjà partie vers Impel Down .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 12 : Elle était arrivée trop tard .  
><strong>

Choii n'en revenait pas . Paule était en route pour Impel Down . Dire qu'elle la considérait presque comme sa sœur ... Dès qu'elle avait un problème , Paule répondait toujours présente , était toujours prête à remonter le moral des gens qui en avaient besoin . Et elle , qu'avait elle fait pour l'aider ? Rien ! Choii avait beau avoir l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants du monde , celui ci ne lui servait à rien ! Et maintenant , Paule était en route pour Impel Down sans aucun espoir de fuite . Choii tomba à terre , ne prenant pas même la peine de vérifier si son beau kimono en soie était foutu ou non . Elle s'en fichait . Des kimonos beaux comme celui ci elle pouvait en avoir des centaines et des centaines ... Mais Paule était irremplaçable ! Elle se mit alors à pleurer tel une gamine seule au monde , comme si rien d'autre ne comptait plus pour elle que la perte indicible de son amie , de sa meilleure amie ! Tout était fini désormais ... Elle n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule aller au bar ... C'était la pire erreur qu'elle aurait pu faire de toute sa vie .

Et alors qu'elle était à terre , pleine de boue , les cheveux emmêlés et sale , elle entendit un rire strident , celui de Kumadori . Elle releva alors ses yeux écarquillés vers lui alors qu'il disait :

- Si elle te manque tant ... Pourquoi n'irais tu pas la rejoindre à Impel Down ?

Les yeux de Choii changèrent et une étrange aura noire se mit à onduler autour d'elle . Kumadori en eu le souffle coupé tant l'aura qui émanait de Choii était froide , ténébreuse et SANGLANTE ! Il recula de trois pas , effrayé par cette soudaine apparition . Mais c'est à ce moment là que Choii se mit à bouger et à marcher vers lui , son aura toujours active . Kumadori ne pouvait plus bouger , tétanisé . Car ce qu'il voyait à ce moment précis était presque indescriptible . En effet , une gigantesque masse noirâtre semblait flotter autour d'elle . On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait du diable ! Kumadori se mettait à transpirer fortement , incapable de se soustraire au regard dément de Choii qui approchait toujours ... Toujours ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ...

- Je t'ai eu ... Fit elle d'une voix de psychopathe alors que sa main touchait l'épaule de Kumadori .

Il eu d'ailleurs très froid , comme si la mort elle même était venue le prendre . Il était à deux doigts de pisser sur lui tant il avait peur . Ses yeux étaient écarquillés , tandis que Choii semblait avoir retrouvé son calme . Son calme ? Elle ne souriait plus ! Kumadori vit alors que celle qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait plus du tout à la si sympathique Choii de Waterseven . Il sentait vraiment qu'il allait y passer cette fois ci ...

- Dis moi son nom ! Exigea Choii tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur l'épaule de Kumadori , jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse entendre un crac .

- Oups ... Fit elle théâtralement .

Kumadori hurla . Choii venait de lui briser l'épaule .

- Alors , tu vas me dire qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé kidnapper Paule ?! Que je le bute dans les règles de l'art ! fit elle en perdant son sang froid .

Mais comme Kumadori refusait de parler , une lueur sadique passa dans ses yeux . L'enfer venait de commencer pour Kumadori .

* * *

><p>Lothaire était assis à son bureau , contemplant une photo où lui et Carl posaient avec le sourire . Près de 60 ans s'étaient écoulées depuis cette photo et tous deux n'avaient pas changés depuis ... Mais c'était normal après tout , puisqu'ils étaient tous deux immortels .Enfin , du moment qu'on leur coupait pas la tête ... Quel âge avaient il désormais ? 600 ? 700 ans ? Le temps passait tellement vite ... Cela en était presque affolant .<p>

Pensait à voix haute Lothaire Johnson alors qu'il était en train de fixer la ville en plein chaos qu'était actuellement Elias Lobies . Il jubila doucement , et sortit de son bureau , sifflotant comme si de rien n'était . Oui , toute cette agitation allait peut été enfin rompre la monotonie des lieux . Enfin , l'espérait il .

* * *

><p>Kumadori n'avait plus la force de crier . Il n'avait d'ailleurs même plus la force de geindre tant Choii l'avait massacré . Il gisait à terre , le corps en sang alors que Choii le regardait , impassible , répétant encore et toujours la même phrase : " dis moi son nom " . Phrase qui fut répétée encore et encore , des dizaines , des vingtaines de fois , accompagnés par des déluges de coups ébouillantées . Kumadori ne tint pas longtemps et dénonça son ami Blueno . Enfin , collègue plus tôt ... Cependant , alors qu'il croyait que celle ci allait l'épargner , il se fit prendre au piège par un immense déluge aqueux qui l'emprisonna et qui le fit suffoquer . Choii quant à elle le regardait se débattre dans la prison aquatique qu'elle avait mise au poing , jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus . Quand ce fut le cas , elle brisa la prison et partit sans se retourner , et dit pour elle même , le regard sombre tinté d'une rage rare :<p>

- A Bueno , maintenant ...

Le pire était à craindre ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 13 : Retombées sur Rebena  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , loin d'Elias Lobies , plus précisément sur l'île Rebena , quartier général de Carl Snow , une tempête de neige se levait sur les imposantes maisons aux innombrables couleurs composant la ville . Personne ne serait assez fou pour sortir de chez lui avec une telle déferlante de flocons au dehors . Mais lui , si . Seul un homme sur l'île aurait cette folie ; et il s'appelait Carl Snow . Actuellement , dans le froid , il évoluait . Et bien sur comme à l'accoutumée celui ci portait un simple et léger smoking de soie de pyrène . Tous ceux qui ne le connaissait pas se seraient dit qu'il serait fou de sortir ainsi vêtu par un tel temps ! Mais il fallait savoir que cet homme connu comme l'un des cinq empereurs des pirates est loin d'être un cancre . Aussi , il allie douceur et protection avec le port d'un costume trois pièce en soie de pyrène , laquelle étant connue pour résister aux froids les plus extrêmes : plus il fait froid , plus elle chauffe son utilisateur . Donc , celui ci marchait le long d'une ruelle et entra dans un bar désert où seul le barman semblait profiter du calme des lieux . Carl s'approcha du bar et s'assit sur un tabouret face au barman , il releva la tête légèrement et lui dit en souriant :<p>

- Alors ça marche les affaires Jerry ?fit il en prenant place sur l'un des tabourets longeant le comptoir du bar .

- Bof , autant qu'a east blue en fait . Répliqua t'il nonchalamment tandis qu'il essuyait avec un linge le dernier verre lavé .

- Je vois . Je vois . Fit Carl tandis qu'il s'emparait d'une choppe que lui tendait Jerry , histoire de se réchauffer un peu .

Le calme revint en ne laissant entendre que les sifflements répétés du vent qui lasserait avec force d'obstination la neige du dehors . Carl tapait légèrement la surface du bar avec son doigt , tandis que le barman devant lui , continuait d'essuyer avec un chiffon le même verre que plusieurs heures auparavant , la mine stoïque au possible . Cet homme s'appelait Jerry Soquer et était l'un des premiers à rejoindre Carl Snow dans son équipage . Rares sont ceux à le savoir , mais autrefois dans sa jeunesse , Jerry était connu et craint à Loguetown en particulier sous le triste nom de dépeceur d'east blue . Il va sans dire , que ses capacités en assassinat et en combat font de lui un garde du corps très efficace . Et alors que Carl était en train de terminer sa choppe , Jerry commença à parler :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à Shaobondy ? C'est bien là que tous tes commandants sont censés se réunir non ?

- Hum ? Fit Carl en haussant les sourcils . Ne t'en fais pas ... Je m'en sortirai tout seul comme un grand et puis ...

- Et puis ? Fit alors Jerry .

- J'ai besoin de toi et de Sherry sur les lieux , près à protéger Rébena des éventuels pirates ou marines qui profiteraient de mon départ pour sévir .

- Quel sens de la tournure ! fit alors une femme aux longs cheveux verts qui ne semblait à peine avoir trente ans . Ne voulais tu pas dire : " profiteraient de mon départ pour **piller** et **massacrer** toute âme qui vive " ?

Cette femme se nommait Sherry et était communément surnommée à Rebena comme partout ailleurs , "la tueuse de bars " . On prétendait que partout où elle passait , tous les bars se fermaient , refusant ainsi d'avoir à faire à elle . En effet , un jour , la communauté des barmans a décidé de refuser l'accès de leurs établissements à Sherry à cause de ses capacités prodigieuses en mixologie . En effet , avec un simple breuvage et de vastes connaissances en médecine , elle pouvait tuer ou sauver une personne avec de simples cocktails . Comme il lui arrivait aussi parfois de balancer des cocktails Molotov en pleins bars sur des pirates qui aurait pu lui manquer de respect ... D'où son surnom qui lui fut attribué après la destruction de bon nombre de bars de grand line . Mis à part ça , autrefois on la surnommait " La lame de fond " à cause de ses capacités étonnante en assassinat . Il va sans dire que Jerry et Sherry agissent souvent de concert et restent fidèles à leurs empereur quel que soit la situation .

- Peut être bien ... Fit Carl . Mais dans tous les cas ...

Et c'est à ce moment là que son escargotphone sonna . Et qu'il décrocha . Quelques minutes plus tard , Jerry et Sherry virent Carl Snow devenir blanc , ses mains tremblant , ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le coup de l'indicible nouvelle . Surpris à leurs tours ; Jerry et Sherry lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait . Mais Carl ne réagissait pas . Trop surprit peut être pour réagir . Au bout d'un moment , il lâcha subitement :

- Paule a été capturée par les marines et est en chemin pour Impel Down .

A ces mots , Sherry s'écria :

- Dans ce cas nous devons partir immédiatement afin de la ...

- C'est trop tard ! répliqua violemment Carl qui avait perdu tous ses moyens . Trop tard ...

- Mais ... Il existe bien un moyen de la ... Tenta elle en vain .

- Sherry . Fit Jerry . Je sais , c'est dur ... Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup . Mais elle est foutue à la fin ! s'écria t'il à son tour .

Sherry ne sut que dire . C'était comme si , tout d'un coup , le monde dans le quel elle vivait venait de s'assombrir . Paule Végapunk était un peu la boule d'énergie de l'équipage . Elle était vive , enjouée et adorait s'amuser ... Elle n'était pas comme Choii qui tirait sur ses instincts de psychopathes à chaque grandes crises . Loin de là ... Paule était un peu une seconde Corny elle leur rappelait à tous cette époque joyeuse où encore enfant , elle suivait Corny dans ses aventures étranges ou dans la découvertes d'îles inconnues sur Grand Line ( fanfiction the electric princess) . Cela faisait néanmoins des années que Corny , l'ancienne seconde de Carl Snow était morte et bien entendu , personne ne s'était résolu à accepter sa mort . Or , le fait que Paule se soit faite capturer et qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de la sauver , raviva à tous ceux présents dans la salle ce souvenir atroce et cette sensation très désagréable d'être inutile .

Et alors que tous faisaient des têtes d'enterrements , Choii était encore en ligne et demandait s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'autre bout . C'est alors la voix triste et fatiguée de Carl Snow qui lui répondit :

- Oui , nous sommes encore là ... La nouvelle nous a juste beaucoup touchée . Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas . Que faisait elle à Waterseven ? N'était elle pas sensée se trouver sur son territoire , l'île de Raijin dans le nouveau monde ?

**- Elle ne vous avait pas prévenue ? Fit Choii surprise . Pourtant , elle a demandé à Kimimaro de la suivre jusqu'à Waterseven dans le but de récupérer le plan de l'arme antique pluton . Je pensais qu'elle vous aurait au moins prévenue pour une chose aussi ...**

- Soit . Coupa l'empereur . Nous en reparlerons lors de la réunion annuelle qui aura lieu à Shaobondy dans quelques mois . Où es tu actuellement ?

-** A Elias Lobbys . Répondit elle . Je suis en train de tuer tous ceux qui ont osé être à l'origine de son envoi à Impel Down ! Fulmina t'elle . Je viens de me débarrasser de Blueno , l'un des hauts gradés du Cp9 . Et je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un certain Lothaire Johnson , le chef du cp9 et celui qui a conduit d'après Blueno , Paule , aux portes d'Impel Down !**

- Lothaire ?! s'écria Carl Snow . Ne le tues pas ! Il m'est encore utile . Et puis , venger la disparition de Paule en tuant voire en annihilant toute trace d'Elias Lobbys de ce monde ne va pas nous permettre de la ramener , bien au contraire ! Cela va mener la marine jusqu'à nous !

-** Mais que dois je faire dans ce cas ?!**

- T'en tenir à mes directives ! fit froidement Carl Snow . Nous avons eus de nombreuses crises de ce genre voir pire dans le passé et nous y avons palliés du mieux qu'on a pu . Et sais tu comment ? En gardant la tête froide !

**- Sauf que je ne peux pas ! s'écria furieusement Choii . Elle ... Je la considérais comme ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !**

- Il le faudra bien ! cria t'il encore plus fort . A ton avis , combien de personnes chères à notre cœur devra t'on perdre avant de pouvoir réaliser nos rêves ? Combien d'êtres aimés ais je donc ainsi perdu par d'horribles coups du sort ?! Ressaisis toi ! Respires un bon coup et écoutes : nous sauverons bien Paule un jour quand nous en aurons l'occasion . Mais pas maintenant . Tu comprends ? Fit il plus doucement .

**- Je comprends . Fit Choii . Que dois je faire alors ? Fit elle encore exaspérée .**

- Tu vas récupérer les plans de l'arme antique pluton et te faire la plus petite possible . Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un du gouvernement sache que tu étais à Elias Lobbys . Je ne veux pas que notre nom figure dans les journaux . Fit Carl Snow . Il faudra donc tuer tous les témoins gênants si tu te fais voir ...

**- Mais encore ?**

- Je veux que tu trouves Lothaire Johnson et que tu le convaincs de nous livrer des informations sur le projet Casablanca . Et après tu tenteras de rejoindre Shaobondy avec Kimimaro le plus vite possible afin que nous puissions discuter de la marche à suivre afin de sortir de cette mauvaise situation . Sur ce , tu sais quoi faire . Fit il en raccrochant .

* * *

><p><span>A Elias Lobbys : <span>

Choii venait de ressortir des vestiaires , vêtue d'une tenue de membre du cp9 . Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et qu'elle devait le faire vite , avant l'arrivée de la marine sur les lieux . Elle se mit alors à sauter de toits en toits afin de rechercher le dénommé Lothaire Johnson . N'ayant pas la maitrise du haki de perception mais de celui du haki de renforcement , elle devait faire avec les moyens du bords ... Car non seulement , il s'agissait dorénavant d'une couse contre la montre , mais aussi de la recherche d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et non le visage .

Le temps presse . Choii semble plus que tout à l'affut .

**à suivre ...**


	7. Arc Elias Lobbys partie 2

**Arc 2 : Elias Lobys  **

**partie 2 :  
><strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Pas le temps ! Faut fuir .**

Après quelques heures de recherches , elle finalement réussit à trouver un agent qui savait qui et où était Lothaire Johnson à Elias Lobbys . Il s'agissait de la secrétaire de celui ci , la charmante et au combien attirante Pénélie . Et c'est bien de mauvaise grâce que celle ci finit par la conduire dans le bureau même de Lothaire Jonhson où par chance celui ci se trouvait . Et c'est lorsqu'il vit l'air étrange qu'abhorrait Pénélie qu'il fit légèrement inquiet :

- Que se passe t'il ? Et puis ... Qui êtes vous ? Fit il à l'attention de Choii . Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages !

- Et c'est bien normal . Répliqua t'elle froidement . J'ai été envoyé ici par Carl Snow afin de récupérer deux choses : les plans de l'arme antique pluton et des informations concernant le projet Casablanca . Si vous le faites bien gentiment , peut être que je ne vous malmènerai pas . Dépêchez vous de choisir , nous avons peu de temps !

Lothaire réfléchissait . Alors l'heure était donc venue , Carl s'intéressait déjà à Casablanca ... Cependant , il avait promis de ne rien dire et ce , même s'il devait en mourir . De plus , l'arrivée de la marine devait être imminente car les chapeaux de paille commençaient à saccager les lieux . Il devait alors tenter de gagner un maximum de temps avant que la marine n'arrive . Il se mit donc à dire :

- Carl Snow et moi étions de vieux amis ... Cependant avec tout le respect que je lui ...

Et c'est là qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale . Lothaire se massa la lèvre inférieure et vit qu'elle saignait . Il leva alors un regard sérieux vers Choii et vit qu'elle non plus ne plaisantait pas . Elle avait vraiment besoin de ses informations et ferait tout son possible pour les obtenir . Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait le frapper à nouveau , il l'entendit dire :

- Comment était elle ?

- ? Fit il le visage plein d'incompréhensions .

- Comment était elle lors de son procès ? Vous avez été l'un des juges du procès il me semble .

Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait parler de sa camarade Paule Végapunk . Celle dont il avait précédemment vu le procès et qui avait fait preuve d'un rare courage face aux magistrats . Et surtout face à son destin . Il fit alors :

- Elle a été forte et a fait face à sa situation sans se dérober .

- Comment cela ?

- On lui avait proposé de faire partie des shishibukais , mais elle a refusé par respect pour son honneur de pirate et par fidélité envers Carl Snow . C'est elle qui a choisi d'aller à Impel Down . Finit il par avouer tandis que son visage commençait à être bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre .

Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte du bureau vola et que Choii vit arriver un Kimimaro essoufflé dont le kimono recelait quelques taches de sang . Elle en déduisit qu'il avait du se battre pour arriver ici . Et alors que Lothaire commençait à craindre pour sa vie , sachant que Pénélie ne savait se battre et que celle ci s'était évanouie depuis bien longtemps , il tenta néanmoins de garder son calme . Choii quant à elle fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Kimimaro ! Que fais tu ici ?

- J'étais venu sauver Usopp de l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles mais on dirait qu'il a pu se sauver lui même ! Expliqua t'il brièvement . De toute façon on a plus le temps de parler , il faut fuir et vite ! Il ont appelés le bustercall !

- Le bustercall ? répondit Choii ébahie . Mais je ne savais pas que ...

C'est à ce moment que Choii et les autres entendirent une immense détonation qui fit exploser un bâtiment d'Elias Lobbys . La marine venait d'arriver . Une immense flotte se profilait à l'horizon près à les anéantir . C'était le bustercall . Choii grinça des dents, celle n'ayant prévu qu'ils arriveraient aussi vite . Lothaire , lui , soupira un bon coup , il était sauvé . C'est alors que pris par l'urgence , Kimimaro s'écria :

- Bref , il faut y aller ! insista Kimimaro en la tirant par le bras .

- Attends une seconde , je n'en ai pas terminé avec lui ! dit elle en se libérant de son emprise .

Choii se rapprocha dangereusement de Lothaire et lui dit d'une voix effroyable :

- Si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce qu'est le projet Casablanca vous allez souffrir !

- Je te l'ai dit je ne peux rien dire ! Et ce , même si j'étais l'ami de Carl Snow auparavant .

Choii essayait encore de forcer la main à Lothaire alors que l'arrivée de la marine était imminente ! Finalement , il consenti à lui donner un papier sur lequel était marqué un lieu auquel correspondait une date . Choii prit le papier sans demander son du et entraîna Kimimaro par la main pour se précipiter dans l'eau . Au même moment , il virent tous deux Luffy au chapeau de paille terrasser Lucci et un espèce d'éléphant rose bizarre voler jusqu'à Lothaire celui ci dit :

- Montez Lothaire sama et veillez à prendre lady pénélie avec vous .

Choii et Kimimaro atterrirent sur l'eau non sans trop de difficultés . Kimimaro fit alors :

- La capacité de ton fruit du démon m'étonnera toujours .

- Merci . Fit elle en souriant . Maintenant , tais toi et cours . Personne ne doit savoir ce que nous étions venus faire à Elias Lobbys pas même les autres ok ? Demanda Choii

- Oui , mais pourquoi ? Demanda t'il surpris

- Ordre de l'empereur . Répondit elle simplement . Je te dirais ce que je sais quand on sera arrivés à Waterseven sains et saufs !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain à Waterseven ... Choii et Kimimaro semblaient se reposer dans leur immense manoir . Lorsque tous deux furent rentrés au manoir , ils furent accueillis par Sione et Boregard qui affichaient tous deux une tête d'enterrement . Tous deux avaient bien finis par comprendre que Paule ne reviendrait plus . Après cela , Choii et Kimimaro discutèrent de la marche à suivre et conclurent qu'il valait mieux garder profile bas pendant un certain temps et puis alors que les heures passaient dans un calme oppressant , Choii engagea la conversation :<p>

- Tu sais , quand Paule a été capturée puis jugée à rejoindre Impel Down , je ne pouvais rien faire . C'est alors que je me suis sentie d'une stupidité certaine . A quoi diable me sert mon fruit du démon si ce n'est à sauver voir à protéger les gens que j'aime ?

- Tu tenais beaucoup à Paule Végapunk hein ? Fit Kimimaro . Moi je ne la connaissais pas depuis aussi longtemps que longtemps que toi mais je savais que c'était une fille bien . C'est vraiment dommage pour elle de finir de cette manière . Et personnellement je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de terminer ses jours à Impel Down . Car comme on dit : "Dans la piraterie , tous les chemins se terminent à Impel Down " . Et ça veut tout dire ...

- Mais elle reviendra . Certifia Choii . J'en suis certaine . Et maintenant , ce qu'il nous faut c'est espérer .

Néanmoins , tous deux ignoraient ce qui était dès lors en train de se passer à l'autre bout du monde : A Marie-joie , on recevait une nouvelle qui laissait tout le monde pantois : celle ci avait été annoncée par escargotphone par l'un des nombreux espions que le cp9 possédait . Celui ci disait qu'au nouveau monde , la flotte que le gouvernement avait envoyé pour surveiller Barbe Blanche avait été réduite à néant par nul autre que Shanks le roux . La rencontre entre ces deux empereurs semblait alors imminente !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 15 : Une rencontre au sommet  
><strong>

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde , deux bateaux se faisaient face : celui de Shanks le roux et celui de Barbe Blanche . Seule , coincé entre ces deux empereurs , une jeune espionne du cp9 évoluait : Elle s'appelait Glina . Glina Padorine et avait bon espoir d'entrer un jour dans la marine régulière grâce aux précieuses informations qu'elle tentait de prendre sur le vif . Elle se trouvait sur le vaisseau de Barbe Blanche et avait réussie à s'y infiltrer incognito . Elle ne possédait pas de fruits du démon mais avait la maître d'un des instrument de l'orchestre maudit : le triangle ingénieux . Celui ci avait le don fabuleux de la rendre quasi invisible . Dès que celui ci vibrait , elle disparaissait de la vue de tous . Elle était donc là , impassible et seule spectatrice de cet extraordinaire échange qui pourrait faire un jour ou l'autre trembler la terre entière .

Elle perçut alors les signaux lumineux du navire de Shanks . Elle en conclu rapidement que c'était du morse et arriva à en déchiffrer une sorte de permission d'accoster le navire de Barbe Blanche . C'est alors qu'elle entendit un des pirates dire à l'empereur :

- Père .. il semblerait que Shanks le roux veuille s'entretenir avec vous .

Celui ci répondit alors :

- Ouais , laissez le faire . Dit il en buvant à grandes gorgées une choppe de son alcool favori : le saké . Il fit alors pour lui même : J'espère que tu as apporté du bon saké , morveux ...

* * *

><p>Au même moment à Marineford , des marines se demandaient si la rumeur comme quoi les deux empereurs étaient en ce moment même en train de se rencontrer était vrai . Ils furent lors interrompu par leur nouveau supérieur récemment promu , le vice amiral Akeshi Akainu . Celui là même leur dit solennellement :<p>

- Écoutez , on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait découler de cette rencontre . En tout cas , nous devons rester vigilent !

- Oui chef !

Pendant ce temps , Shanks le roux était sur le point de monter à bord du bateau de barbe blanche . Marco dit alors aux moins expérimentés de rentrer à l'intérieur car ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas supporter la présence de cet homme : Shanks . Maintenant , Glina savait pourquoi on l'avait envoyée se coltiner une mission aussi suicidaire : à cause de sa maîtrise du haki .

- Ne paniquez pas ! dit Marco aux affolés . Ils se sont juste évanouis .

- Comme toujours , son aura est impressionnante ...

Au fur et à mesure que Shanks se rapprochait de barbe blanche , elle voyait que le boit du vaisseau sur lequel elle était se craqueler . Puis elle le vit s'arrêter à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de barbe blanche et relever la tête vers lui . Et lui dit alors :

- Excusez moi . J'ai du paraître un peu menaçant , vu que c'est un navire ennemi .

Elle entendit barbe blanche lui répondre :

- Rien qu'a voir ton visage , la blessure infligée par cet enfoiré me fait mal .

C'est a ce moment là que Glina se rendit compte que Shanks traînait derrière lui une énorme bouteille de saké .

- J'ai apporté un peu de saké , je n'ai aucune intention de me battre . Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler .

- C'est tout ce qu'a à dire l'homme qui est venu ici pour me montrer son aura ? Demanda barbe blanche . Abruti ! dit il en riant légèrement .

Glina tourna la tête vers Marco qui braillait à Shanks qu'il n'avait pas à faire tomber dans les vapes une bonne partie du navire . Shanks lui répondit :

- Oh ! tu es le commandant de la première division , Marco non ? Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ?demanda t'il en souriant .

- Ferme là . Répondit Marco excédé .

Parallèlement à cela , barbe blanche demanda au reste de son équipage de les laisser seuls . Glina en profita pour se cacher au cas où elle se ferait surprendre . Bien sur , cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil vigilent de Shanks mais il préféra ne pas en souffler mot .Il se servit une grosse coupe de saké et passa le reste de la bouteille à barbe blanche qui voulut sans doute sentir la qualité du saké qu'il lui présentait . Mais il dit insatisfait :

- Du saké de West blue , ce n'est pas suffisamment bon .

- De toutes les mers sur lesquelles j'ai été , aucun saké ne surpasse les propriétés de guérison de celui ci . C'est du saké de chez moi . Bois en s'il te plait .

De mauvaise grâce , barbe blanche en but une grosse quantité et dit alors :

- Pas mauvais ... Roger , Garp , Sengoku ... Seuls peu d'entre eux vivent encore aujourd'hui . énonça barbe blanche .

- Cala fait 22 ans , c'est évident . Répondit Shanks

- Toi aussi tu te débrouilles pas mal . Tu étais seulement un apprenti sur le navire de gol D Roger . Tu étais d'ailleurs plutôt bon sur le navire de Roger , avec ton partenaire au visage bizarre . Riait barbe blanche . Il était toujours avec toi . Est ce que ce nez rouge marrant est mort ?

Glina écoutait attentivement . Pour l'instant , il n'y avait là que de simples retrouvailles entre deux anciennes connaissances , rien de plus . Elle entreprit alors d'écouter plus attentivement la suite .

- Baggy ? C'est nostalgique tout ça ... Le jour de l'exécution du capitaine , nous chemins se sont séparés à Loguetown . J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il serrait toujours pirate . Avoua Shanks .

- C'est comme si c'était hier , pour moi . Déclara alors barbe blanche . Il y en a juste une poignée qui deviennent des légendes . Les duels quotidiens entre toi et Oeil de Faucon me paraissent toujours aussi nouveau . Quand un homme tel que toi revient d'East blue sans un bras , tout le monde est surpris . A quel genre d'ennemi l'as tu laissé , ce bras gauche ?

A ces mots , Shanks toucha le moignon qu'il restait à la place de son bras gauche et dit :

- C'est ... J'ai fais un pari ... sur la nouvelle ère .

- Tu ne perds pas de temps . Tu penses sérieusement à de nouveaux pirates capables de trouver le one piece ? Moi je miserais plutôt sur les jeunes empereurs des mers vois tu . Enfin , si tu n'as pas de regret , tant mieux ...

- Quand tu dis nouveaux empereurs tu penses à Carl Snow ?

- Pas vraiment . Car même dans ses rangs il y a des jeunes bourrés de talents qui auraient la capacité de devenir empereur , des personnes comme cette gamine qu'il m'a mis dans les pattes pendant un an , par exemple . Sauf que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom ... Chika ? Chora ? Quelque chose comme ça en tout cas ...

- Enfin . Barbe Blanche , j'ai traversé de nombreuses batailles , reçu de nombreuses blessures mais ... en ce moment , celle qui me fait le plus mal ... C'est celle là . Dit il en montrant sa blessure à l'oeil gauche . Celle ci n'est pas un souvenir d'aventure et ça ne vient pas non plus d'oeil de faucon . Celui qui m'a fait ça était l'un d'entre vous ... Barbe noire Teach !

Glina le sentait , tout ça partait en vrille , mais de toute manière il était impossible de les arrêter , ils étaient trop forts pour elle . C'étaient des empereurs tout de même !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été imprudent . Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda t'il à barbe blanche . Il attends tranquillement une opportunité . Il n'a pas prit le titre de commandant pour la renommée . Mais pour se cacher . Jusqu'à maintenant , il est resté caché dans ton ombre , barbe blanche . Et afin d'obtenir le pouvoir , il a fait son chemin . Au final il vise le sommet . Avec sa propre volonté . Il pourrait même venir te voler ton titre .

- Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Demanda finalement barbe blanche . C'est l'essentiel .

- Arrêtes Ace s'il te plait ! implora Shanks . Bien qu'il soit jeune , ton commandant de la deuxième division est un homme de confiance . Ace est fort , je le sais . Mais cette renommée et cette confiance peuvent embrouiller les choses . Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour ces deux là de se battre ! Lâche ton emprise sur barbe noire Teach ! C'est ma seule requête . Conclu Shanks

Et là , Glina Padorine vit avec effroi , Barbe blanche éclater de rire sous le discourt de Shanks . Ce même rire s'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde sur l'océan qui commençait à s'agiter . Les hommes de celui ci commençaient à s'inquiéter . Barbe blanche reprit :

- C'est la même façon de parler que ce nez marrant . Son crime est ... une chose qui n'aurait jamais du être commise sur un bateau pirate , l'assassinat d'un nakama . Il a brisé la règle d'or . A partir du moment où il a mis les pied sur mon navire , peu importe à quel point il était stupide , il est devenu mon fils . Où va l'âme d'un fils assassiné ? Je dois montrer à cet homme que , sans morale , on ne peut pas parcourir le monde ! C'est ma responsabilité de montrer à Teach sa folie ! Tu comprends ,merdeux ? Tu es trop jeune de 100 ans pour me donner des ordres ! dit il en lançant la bouteille qu'il venait de terminer à la figure de Shanks qui l'évita de justesse avec l'aide du haki . Lequel se mit également à boire son énorme coupelle de saké pour finir par se lever et dégainer son épée .

- Personne n'aurait pu empêcher cela .. Le carnage de notre ère ! fit Shanks d'un ton à la fois sombre et sérieux .

- Pas suffisant pour m'effrayer ! dit alors barbe blanche en se saisissant de son imposante lance de près de quatre mètres de long . Je suis barbe blanche tout de même !

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous le ciel orageux de grand Line . Le ciel s'était alors divisé en deux sous le coup leurs attaques comme pour signaler le commencement de la fin . De la fin d'un monde . D'une ère .

* * *

><p>- Voici mon rapport , Lothaire sama . fit elle alors par le biais d'un escargotphone<p>

- Merci agent Glina Padorine , mais ce serait bien maintenant si vous arriviez à vous extirper de toute cette mouise au plus vite .

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi , j'ai l'habitude . Sur ce ...

Et elle raccrocha . Lothaire quant à lui soupira ... On lui détruit son QG et maintenant ça ! Et puis ... En plus , il a fallu qu'il donne à cette fille aux cheveux blanc des informations hautement compromettantes au sujet du projet Casablanca . Pour lui , le moment était venu d'en parler . Il prit l'escargotphone de son bureau et tenta de joindre une vieille connaissance , Carmen Flamila et au bout de quelques minutes , celle ci répondit d'une voix exaspérée :

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'appeler Lothaire !

- Désolé ... Mais c'est un cas d'urgence cette fois ci . Carl Snow m'a envoyé une fouineuse à Elias Lobbys ... J'ai du lui donner des informations sur le projet Casablanca . Le rendez vous a bien sensé avoir lieu dans quelques mois à Shaobondy non ? Cette fille risque de se montrer au rendez vous ...

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?! Fourres toi bien ça dans le crâne , Carl Snow ne doit en aucun cas savoir que je suis encore en vie ! Ordre de cet homme ! Et en ce qui concerne ta prétendue fouine ... Ne t'en fais pas . Je vais me faire une joie de t'en débarrasser définitivement . Foi de Fuka Reizel , vice amiral de Marineford ! Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Sa Choii .

Et la communication cessa . Lothaire soupira une fois de plus , se disant que cette femme avait une fois de plus retourné sa veste en 60 années ... Passer de chasseuse de prime à haut gradé de la marine ... Enfin , du moment qu'elle se débarrasse de cette gène ... Il n'aura rien à y redire .

* * *

><p><span>Quelques jours plus tard à Waterseven :<span>

Choii se reposait tranquillement quand tout d'un coup Kimimaro arriva avec le journal dans les mains .

- Regardes , ça parle des récents évènements d'Elias Lobbys . dit il alors en lui montrant le dit journal .

- Il y a quelque chose nous concernant à l'intérieur ? Demanda Choii un brin craintive

- Non . Ce sont les chapeaux de pailles qui ont tout pris .

- Ouf ! fit elle soulagée . Au moins on aura pas parlé de nous c'est déjà ça .

- Oui , mais le plus surprenant , c'est que les journaux n'aient pas mentionnés l'arrestation de Paule Végapunk . Tu as une suggestion ?

- C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas débuter une guerre avec notre empereur pour le moment , cela ne leur apporterait rien voilà tout . Et puis peut être que cet homme étrange , Lothaire , a du nous couvrir ...

- Oui sans doute ... admit Kimimaro .

- Mais ce qui me cause le plus de tracas , c'est qu'au final on a toujours pas trouvé les plans de l'arme antique pluton ... L'empereur va nous passer un de ces savons lors de la prochaine réunion ...

- Tu veux sans doute parler de **ça** non ? demanda Kimimaro en agitant les parchemins sous les yeux abasourdis de celle ci .

- Mais ! Comment diable as tu fais pour ...

- Oh , c'était pour le coup relativement facile . Dans la débâcle , personne ne songeait à les mettre sous clés et hop , dans la poche . On peut donc dire : **Mission accomplie** .

- Oui , sans doute ... Répondit Choii en regardant distraite l'effervescence de la ville en contrebas .

Ce jour là , le ciel semblait particulièrement clair et clément pour tous , si bien les marines que les pirates . Seulement , il existait en ce monde des personnes qui ne pouvaient même s'ils le souhaitaient ardemment , ne jamais plus revoir la douce lumière du jour caresser leur visage . Des gens comme Paule Paule Végapunk .

Ce jour là , tous deux songèrent à faire leurs valises et à filer loin de Waterseven et de ces cruels évènements . Choii quant à elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus contempler cet étrange mot que lui a remit à la va vite Lothaire Johnson , comme quoi des réponses concernant le projet Casablanca l'attendrait là bas ... A Shaobondy .

**à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ^^ cela clôt l'arc d'Elias Lobies .<strong>


	8. Arc réunion annuelle partie 1

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 16 : Mo de Tareza .  
><strong>

Quelques jours plus tard Choii et les autres décidèrent de partir de Waterseven afin de se rendre à l'archipel de Shaobondy . Cependant , tous étaient songeurs quant à la route à suivre car aucun d'entre eux ne savaient naviguer dans ces eaux troubles de grand Line . D'autant plus qu'ils savaient très bien que le triangle de Florian était le repère de l'infâme Gecko Moria , le corsaire au service du gouvernement mondial et de la marine et honnêtement , nul ne savait ce qu'il fabriquait dans sa retraite perdue au fond d'un nid de brouillard . Tous finirent donc par opter sur le dernier choix qu'il leur restait : Aller jusqu'à l'île de Taresa .

- Mais ... Fit alors Sione . N'est ce pas un peu dangereux d'y aller ? Cette île se trouve être à quelques heures seulement de navigation de Marineford . Et si la marine nous y capture ?

- Sione a raison , surenchérit Boregard . Nous devrions nous déguiser en simple passagers et prendre une simple navette de voyageurs . Ainsi , nous arriverons en toute sureté à Shaobondy . Évitons d'aller courir des risques inutiles à Tareza .

C'est alors que Kimimaro se mit à rire , amusé par la pseudo crainte des suivants de Choii . Il fit alors :

- On ne risque rien là bas . La preuve : J'en suis bien revenu vivant ! Tareza est une île qui se trouve à trois jours de navigation d'Amazone Lily , l'île des guerrières Kuja . Elle se situe à la toute fin du triangle Floriant et borde Calm Belt . Et en plus , elle est très facile d'accès car il se trouve qu'elle est reliée à Waterseven par le train des mers qui désert également cette partie de la région . Cette zone est très sécurisée et les pirates ont tendance à l'éviter d'ailleurs ... Du moins , certains pirates ... laissa t'il entendre .

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda alors Choii . Tareza aurait elle été brusquement attaquée ? Fit elle avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix .

- Pas du tout , penses tu ... Et puis , tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il est impossible que Mo laisse Tareza tomber entre de mauvaises mains . Après tout , cette île est l'un des nombreux Territoires que possède Carl Snow à travers le globe . Et Mo de Tareza , dit au passage le clairvoyant , est l'un des plus loyaux commandant à la solde de notre empereur . Il n'y a donc aucun soucis à avoir en ce qui concerne ce sujet .

- N'est ce pas , Boregard ? Fit alors Choii . Car après tout , c'est toi qui avait émis des doutes quant à la prétendue fiabilité de Mo non ? Je supposes que tu es convaincu dès à présent ?

- En effet , je le suis . Fit il résigné .

C'est ainsi que tous préparèrent leurs affaires afin de prendre le puffing Tom dès le début de l'après midi . Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent confiés la demeure à leurs plus fidèles domestiques qu'ils purent se diriger le cœur léger vers la gare de Waterseven qui venait juste d'être ré-ouverte suite à l'aqua Laguna . Mais curieusement , peu de monde semblait être présents afin de s'occuper du maintient de la gare en plein après midi ... Ils apprirent par les rares voyageurs que les chapeaux de paille donnaient une immense fête pour leur départ et que toute la ville avait été invitée . C'est donc sur un train quasi désert que nos quatre héros embarquèrent .

* * *

><p>Ce n'est donc que quelques jours plus tard que le train arriva à destination sur l'île de Tareza , plus précisément au port de Cokhara , le terminus du train des mers pour cette région . Il s'agissait de l'unique ville de l'île qui se trouvait au bord de la mer . Derrière celle ci , la ville faisait place à une immense jungle tropicale remplie de bêtes féroces mangeuses d'hommes . Néanmoins , il existait un chemin qui reliait la ville à la demeure de Mo qui se trouvait au fin fonds des montagnes . Et ce chemin au combien sinueux avait pour nom , chemin de la rédemption . Généralement , personne n'osait s'aventurer le long de ce chemin particulièrement pénible à suivre . Seuls les moines de Tareza , alias les hommes du dénommé Mo , avaient les capacités physiques nécessaires pour gravir la montagne et la forêt verdoyante et hostile .<p>

D'ailleurs , Choii était tout sauf à l'aise de gravir pareil endroit . En effet , celle ci avait toujours été bien plus à l'aise sur mer que sur terre car elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient finis par dépendre entièrement de la capacité de leurs fruits du démon . De plus , Sione et Boregard n'avaient pas non plus l'habitude de faire de l'escalade et ne voulait en rien la prendre . Seul Kimimaro avait de l'expérience en ce domaine puisqu'il était originaire de Wano , endroit très montagneux . Au final , ils décidèrent de prendre contact avec la seconde de Mo , la dénommée Shantcy Kirae qui avait l'habitude de se rendre à L'Oyak , le bar du coin afin de faire un peu de ménage parmi les pirates qui ne respecteraient pas les règles de l'île . C'est en effet là bas qu'ils la trouvèrent , aux prises avec un équipage de pirate qui venait de causer pas mal de désordre dans le bar . Kimimaro sortit alors son katana et se débarrassa des gêneurs . Cela attira l'attention de Shantcy qui les reconnus aussitôt . Elle vint vers eux en courant et s'arrêta juste avant de renverser Sione qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarquée . Elle se répandit en excuses qui furent vite acceptées par Choii et les autres et se mit alors à dire , rougissante de honte :

- Encore désolé ! Mais nous ignorions votre venue ici dame Choii sama ! Et vous non plus Sieurs Kimimaro ... Nous ne savions pas que vous repasseriez si vite par chez nous ...

- Excusez nous ...Fit alors Sione qui baissait timidement la tête . Mais nous avions pensés que nous pouvions faire le trajet jusqu'à Shaobondy avec vous .

Shantcy fit alors un grand sourire à ses invités en leurs répondant qu'ils n'avaient qu'a s'installer dans un des hôtels du part , qu'elle allait prévenir le seigneur Mo de leur venue impromptue . C'est ainsi que nos héros se retrouvèrent à l'Oyak , leurs assiettes pleine de victuailles en tout genre . Du moins , trois sur quatre car Choii avait décidé de se rendre au bar , boire un peu afin de se soulager de la perte de son amie . Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée là bas , cependant , elle finit par entendre les pas souples et légers de Mo de Tareza qui semblait arriver dans les parages . Et étrangement , elle ne savais d'ailleurs pourquoi , mais tout semblait alors silencieux . Elle n'était plus capable d'entendre les conversations de ses camarades , comme si , tout avait été aspiré , disparu au delà du temps . C'est alors qu'elle finit par se souvenir des paroles que Paule lui avait compté à propos de Mo de Tareza : " _Souviens toi , Mo n'est pas un pirate ordinaire , son haki est de loin le plus terrifiant , c'est lui qui m'a aidé à perfectionner mon mantra ou haki de perception . A la différence que le sien est au moins quatre à cinq fois plus dense et plus dangereux que le mien .__Certes , tu ne l'as que rarement vu , mais fais attention , généralement , quand on n'a pas l'habitude , son haki a tendance à peser sur le notre et à nous endormir . C'est son haki entier qui englobe l'île et de là où il se trouve , il peut tout voir et tout ressentir . Plus tu t'approches de lui , plus son haki est en capacité de t'ébranler ... Généralement son haki a tendance à toucher les personnes qui sont psychologiquement "... _

Mais elle tomba dans l'inconscience avant même de se souvenir de la suite des explications que lui avait prodigué Paule . Elle se rendit juste compte qu'on la portait car elle sentait dans sa demi conscience qu'elle bougeait légèrement , mais sans plus . Elle sombra lentement dans les bras de Morphée ...

* * *

><p>Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille . Elle se souvenait avoir bu au bar pendant dieu savait combien de temps et puis après , plus rien . C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'un rayon de soleil passa et l'aveugla . Il trônait assez haut dans le ciel ce qui laissait présager qu'il devait être au Zénith . Choii se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au port , mais au centre de l'île , dans les montagnes , dans le repère de Mo , au temple de Kelederian .<p>

- Et merde ! fit elle alors . Et moi qui ne voulait pas y aller car je déteste plus que tout avoir à y redescendre de ce foutu perchoir !

- Enfin vous êtes réveillée dame Choii ! fit Sione qui semblait inquiète .

- Mais qu'as tu donc Sione ? Tu pleures ? Ressaisis toi ma parole ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai perdu connaissance pendant près d'une semaine voyons ! fit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie .

Mais l'air grave de Sione lui fit justement comprendre que ça n'en était pas une ... Choii écarquilla alors les yeux , s'exclamant :

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu veux réellement dire que le haki de Mo m'a assommé pendant près d'une semaine ?!

Sione acquiesça . Choii se leva alors d'un bon et se précipita vers la salle de bain avec un brin de vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va vite , soit un simple Yukata court qu'elle mit sur un sous pull gris et un pentacourt noir . Elle ne prit à peine le temps d'écouter les recommandations de Sione ou encore de se coiffer et descendit à la hâte les escaliers de marbre du vaste temple , des tongues de bois aux pieds , résonnantes , faisant un bruit pas possible sur le sol dallé . Elle tourna à droite , croisa des moines furieux qui voulaient l'écorcher vive à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait , tourna à droite et croisa des femmes moines qui regardaient ses cheveux , longs , d'une couleur atypique , et quasi emmêlée qui bougeait bizarrement lorsqu'elle courrait à la recherche d'un Mo qu'elle ne trouvait pas . C'est alors qu'elle se mit à chercher Kimimaro ou Shantcy mais vit qu'eux aussi semblaient avoir disparus .

- Mais où diable sont ils tous passés ?!

- Si seulement vous m'aviez laissée le temps de vous expliquer dame Choii ... Fit alors Sione en soupirant . Boregard est parti avec eux ce matin au port de Cokhara afin de faire les derniers préparatifs en vue de la traversée .

Choii sembla alors se calmer . Elle soupira alors un bon coup , et remonta dans sa chambre , disant à Sione qu'après tout elle devait avoir largement le temps de se changer et de faire sa toilette .

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard , elle ressortit toute propre et pouponnée qu'elle était , plus reposé qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours . Elle s'étendit donc sur son lit et profita pleinement de sa douceur pour se détendre . Étrangement , ces vacances à Waterseven ne l'avait pas du tout reposée car elle se sentait constamment en alerte . Or , ici , c'était différent . Elle ne se sentait pas menacée et n'avait aucune raison de l'être , cette île est l'un des territoires de Carl Snow . Tareza est aux mains de son maitre incontesté , Mo , le moine guerrier et elle n'était ici qu'une invitée . Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir agressée . Loin de là ...  
>Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par une présence qui venait de faire son entrée dans sa chambre . Elle se releva vivement , haki sortit et vit avec stupéfaction que l'ennemi qu'elle s'était imaginée n'en était en fait pas un . Il ne s'agissait que de Mo . Or , les deux avaient rarement eux le temps où l'envie de se côtoyer ... Diamétralement opposés , de philosophies différentes et de localisations aux antipodes l'une de l'autre , il était bien rare qu'ils aient été amenés à se rencontrer autre part que lors des réunions annuelles orchestrées par Carl Snow lui même afin de préserver la cohésion du groupe . Mais voilà , tous deux se trouvaient dès à présent dans la même pièce , Sa Choii , une fillette qui venait juste d'avoir 21 ans et qui avait été nommée voilà trois ans commandante aux ordres de Carl Snow . Face à elle se trouvait Mo de Tareza , le serein , un homme mûr et expérimenté qui avait dans la quarantaine . Ses yeux étaient plus clair et limpides que n'importe quelle source , et semblaient lire au fin fond de toute chose , de tout être . Or , Choii n'appréciait pas ce genre de personne . Elle n'aimait pas que l'on découvre tous ses petits secrets qui n'étaient pas franchement plaisants .<p>

- Arrêtez donc de me regarder ainsi à la fin , c'est gênant . Finit elle par dire .

- Pourquoi ? Auriez vous quelque chose à vous reprochez ?

- Je n'aime pas votre suffisance , cette manière que vous avez de croire que vous savez tout de moi alors que c'est faux ! Moi je ...

Elle avait finit par craquer .

- Oui , vous croyez être unique , différente des autres et vous l'êtes en un sens . Vous êtes forte , puissante et belle . Vous croyez surement être capable d'envouter tous les hommes de cette planète de par votre beauté insolente , mais vous vous trompez lourdement . Ici , vous êtes comme toute les femmes . Ici , la beauté est considéré comme étant un défaut , une malice à endiguer . Et comme toute femme ou être humain , vous ressentez les mêmes choses qu'eux et vous êtes faible dans les mêmes cas , dans les mêmes tourments .

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que Paule Végapunk s'est fait prendre par les marines . Et il est logique de penser que de par votre état pitoyable d'y a une semaine au bar , et de par votre immense chagrin que vous me montrez actuellement , vous semblez atteinte .

- Arrêtez donc de faire comme si vous saviez tout ! s'exclama t'elle . Si je l'avais voulu , j'aurais pu la sauver . Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu m'empêcher de faire s'abattre les vagues déchainés de Grand Line sur leur navire ? Qui aurait pu m'en empêcher ?! Après tout je suis la seule à pouvoir décider , à pouvoir manipuler les océans à ma guise ! s'écria t'elle .

- La crainte de la perdre à jamais . Répondit il simplement .

Et là , Choii ne dit plus mot . Il venait de la souffler et de dire tout haut ce qu'elle cachait ici bas dans son cœur blessé qui se mourrait de la perte de son amie . Et voyant qu'il pouvait parler de nouveau , Mo s'exclama de plus belle :

- Vous voyez comme il est simple de prévoir vos réactions ... Vous réagissez exactement comme je l'avais prévu . Comment diable auriez vous pu attaquer ce vaisseau de la marine et prendre le risque de détruire le vaisseau où votre amie était maintenue prisonnière menottées avec des chaines en granit marin ?

- J'aurais pu la sauver la temps !

- Réponse typique . Mais j'en doute fortement . Elle se serait noyée avant et vous le savez très bien . Alors pourquoi diable vous leurrer ? A pleurer ainsi , vous l'insultez plus qu'autre chose !

- Je ne comprends pas ...

- Paule n'est pas le genre de fille à apprécier qu'on la pleure . Surtout lorsqu'elle est toujours vivante . Elle considérerait cela comme une humiliation cuisante qu'elle ne pourrait tolérer . Alors tachez de prendre sur vous et apparaissez la tête haute devant les autres commandants , comme le fera Kimimaro dans quelques semaines .

Choii sécha ses larmes qui avaient coulées malgré elle . Et tacha de reprendre contenance . Les gens ne voulaient pas la voir effondrée , car il savaient déjà comment elle allait réagir . Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas réaliser à cette réunion , c'était le fait de se donner en spectacle devant des commandants qu'elle n'appréciait pas ! Elle devait se reprendre . Et si elle n'arrivait pas à sourire , qu'à cela ne tienne , elle se montrerait froide et distante . Et remettrai à sa place les mauvaises langues . Oui , il s'agissait de la bonne marche à suivre .

* * *

><p>En fin de journée , tous les préparatifs furent achevés . Choii se tenait devant le port , la mine impassible . Kimimaro s'approcha d'elle , surprit par ce revirement soudain de caractère . Il lui demanda si elle se sentait mal , mais elle ci lui répondit froidement :<p>

- Laisses . Je vais bien , je vais mieux ...

Kimimaro soupira . Il fit alors une tape amirale sur la tête de Choii . Notons que Choii était assez petite , faisant guère plus qu'un mètre 70 face à Kimimaro qui devait bien aller dans les deux mètres 50 . Il contemplaient comme elle l'océan de Calm Belt tandis que celui ci dit l'air grave :

- En tout cas , je ne veux pas être celui qui annoncera la disparition de Paule aux autres .

- C'est sûr que tu préfères que je perde de ma notoriétés auprès des autres afin de monter en grade .

- Pas du tout ... Répliqua t'il simplement . C'est juste que je ne te souhaites pour rien au monde de te faire railler par certaines mauvaises langues ...

- Comme Kansaki ? Insinua t'elle .

- Je n'ai rien dit .

Choii eut alors un mince sourire tandis que tous embarquaient sur l'Océane , le navire de Mo . Désormais , rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la réunion qui aurait lieu à Shaobondy sous peu . Rien .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 17 : Réunion annuelle  
><strong>

Quelques semaines plus tard , Mo et son équipage arrivèrent à Shaobondy avec Choii et les autres . Ici , à l'archipel Shabondy , de nombreux pirates de Carl Snow avaient l'habitude de tenir des réunions tous les ans . Le genre de réunion ennuyeuses à mourir qui décidait du déroulement des affaires à suivre pour l'année . De toutes les réunions , c'était celle à ne pas rater , car la manquer signifierait un manque total de respect à l'empereur . C'était donc avec rapidité que les commandants de l'empereur , accouraient des quatre coins du monde vers Shaobondy afin de ne pas arriver en retard . Inutile de vous préciser que ce genre de réunion ne passait pas inaperçu à Shaobondy car à chaque réunion , toute la zone sans foi ni loi de l'île évitait de trop faire de vagues , craignant le courroux des commandants de Carl Snow . Mais pourquoi choisir Shaobondy ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour Carl Snow , il s'agissait de la pile moitié de grand Line . Et aussi l'un des rares endroits au monde où la marine lâchait un peu la surveillance , c'est ainsi que ce sont formées des zones de non droit . Or , Choii , accompagné de Boregard , de Kimimaro , de Mo et de Sione marchait justement dans ces rues . On pouvait néanmoins voir que son visage était préoccupé par la tournure prochaine des évènements . D'ailleurs , et alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait , on chuchotait sur leur passage . Certains les regardaient avec crainte , d'autres avec admiration est respect et certains , voir beaucoup avec envie . Après tout , le groupe entier ou presque était considéré comme étant de grosses pointures du monde de la piraterie , des gens qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos . Tous les laissèrent donc passer , sans dire mots et les commandants continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'au lieu de réunion . Celui ci se trouvait d'ailleurs au groove 16 qui se trouvait au cœur de la gigantesque mangrove . Et c'est justement après quelques heures de marche qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous , ou du moins , s'aidèrent de la vivre card que leur avait filé Carl Snow l'année dernière . C'est alors qu'il virent le fameux bar de l'arnaque , lieu réputé pour être un endroit mal famé au possible , et surtout , le repère de Rayleigh , le roi sombre . Sauf qu'a la grande surprise de Choii , il n'était pas là . Seule Shaki semblait présente et apparemment occupée à repousser Roméo , le Dom Juan du groupe . Mais elle l'ignora vite et tourna son attention sur d'autres commandants , déjà arrivés eux aussi . Elle s'écria alors , contente de revoir un de ses amis de longue date , mais Kimimaro la devança :

- Yukimura Aoki ! , s'écria alors Kimimaro . Comme toujours , vous êtes vraiment ponctuel .

- En effet , il en va de mon prestige de second commandant après tout .

Yukimura Aoki , dit le ponctuel . Sa prime était fixé à 150 millions de Béryls . Il avait mangé le fruit du démon du temps . Ce fruit aux qualités exceptionnelles lui permettait d'arrêter le temps pendant une durée limitée afin de prendre avantage d'une situation donnée . Cependant , les autres commandants le surnommait le rat en raison de sa petite taille et de son air de fouine , toujours à roder partout et à se mêler de tout . Il est le suivant de Carl Snow et le colle à longueur de temps .

- Et moi je vois que ton orgueil n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps , sinistre rat , tu ferais mieux d'adopter un comportement plus modeste si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux . Fit alors la voix courroucée d'une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses et faisant approximativement la même taille que Kimimaro .

- Kansaki ? Fit t'il en plissant légèrement des yeux . Pourrais tu arrêter je te prie de me regarder de haut ?

Chose étonnamment impossible puisque Aoki faisait dans les 1 mètre 40 et que Kansaki devait faire dans les 2 mètres 20 .

Kansaki Maurie dite au sable d'Or . Son fruit du démon serait capable de transformer tout ce que touche en de l'Or . Comme Kimimaro elle est originaire de Wano mais est la commandante d'une île qui se trouve plus loin encore dans le nouveau monde , l'île maudite de Kilanda . Une île volcanique qui se trouve à proximité du G1 de la marine . Cependant , il y a deux choses que Kansaki aime plus que sa propre vie : Kimimaro et l'argent . Et bien évidemment ce qu'elle déteste le plus hormis le fait d'être dans la dèche , c'est notre chère Choii . Kansaki a en effet horreur de la voir trainer autour de son cher Kimimaro adoré qui au passage ne semble pas décidé à nourrir des sentiments amoureux à son égard .

- Et si vous arrêtiez de parler ? Demanda soudain une voie froide et impitoyable . Je déteste les gens qui m'empêche de dormir .

- Roméo D Carpe ? Parce que tu es toujours en vie ? demanda alors un Kimimaro indigné .

- Et oui , que veux tu ? J'aime faire de ta chère et tendre petite vie un parfait petit calvaire . Il faut bien s'occuper dans la vie .

Roméo D Carpe , dit le sanglant . D'après Choii , il s'agirait d'un véritable psychopathe fou furieux qui adore trucider les gens . Il serait d'ailleurs fou amoureux de la cousine de l'empereur , alias Juliette Wein , une autre malade de la gâchette et du massacre de masse . Mais généralement il semble froid et détaché lorsque Juliette ou l'aube d'un jour qui se prête au massacre , ne se profile pas à l'horizon . Il est comme Carl et Lothaire , un membre à part entière du gang des immortels , tout comme cette dénommée Juliette .

* * *

><p>A chaque fois cela finissait de la même manière : tous se criaient dessus ou s'ignoraient et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le bon sens d'arrêter les enfantillages et mettre leurs différents de cotés . La seule qui c'était lié d'amitié avec tous mis à par l'empereur , c'était Paule Végapunk . Mais , elle n'était pas là ... Bien sûr ...<p>

Soudain , une incroyable puissance se fit sentir . L'empereur était arrivé . Il se mit à marcher jusqu'au centre de la pièce et demanda :

- Tout le monde est arrivé ?

Yukimura répondit alors simplement en tournant la tête vers lui :

- Non , il manque encore trois personnes , fit il d'un ton mielleux : Emiliae Sopranno , Franz Paganini et S...

Au même moment , la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas laissant ainsi passer une Emiliae Sopranno joyeuse comme tout d'être arrivé à l'heure et un Franz Paganini qui soupirait , lassé du comportement enfantin de son amie de toujours . Carl Snow se tourna vers eux et leur demanda :

- Alors ? L'avez vous trouvé ? Avez vous trouvé le premier commandant Sabo Karénine ?

A ces mots , tous se turent . Comment auraient ils pu oublier cet homme ? Cette force de la nature , dont la justice et la droiture étaient sans pareils ou presque . Donc , tous se turent . Seul Choii éleva la voix :

- Empereur . Pourquoi rechercher Sabo ? Parce que c'est la troisième fois qu'il manque la réunion de Shabondy ? Nous le savions tous de toute manière . Sabo est fort , c'est un fait . Mais il est fait pour être libre . C'est une personne avide de rêve , d'aventures et d'espoirs qui méprise toute formes d'autorité depuis ce qui lui est arrivé à East blue . Je pense que ...

- Choii ... L'appela L'empereur . Je sais que tu le respectes et que tu cherches à le protéger , mais cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il a disparu . Peux tu me dire où il se trouve maintenant ?

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et attendaient qu'elle parle . Elle soupira et la pression retomba alors :

- Je l'ignore . Carl fronça les sourcils à cette réponse . Mais ... Je suis certaine d'une chose en tout cas .

- Une chose ? Fit il . Laquelle ?

A ce moment là , tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle . Choii se fit violence pour ne pas déglutir et poursuivit :

- Il ne nous a pas trahis . Je sais de source sure qu'il y a quelques mois déjà , alors que j'étais à Waterseven avec Paule et Kimimaro ; celle ci m'a fait une révélation étonnante . Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisée Sabo à la vente aux enchères de Sebinglo ( voir arc Waterseven part 1 ) au moment ou elle allait entrer dans le train des mers qui était en destination de la gare de Waterseven , blue station .

- Et ? Demanda Kansaki qui s'impatientait . Qu'est ce qui semble aussi surprenant dans cette rencontre ?

- J'y viens , répondit Choii d'un air exaspéré , Paule était alors certaine d'une chose : Elle pensait que Sabo était de mèche avec les révolutionnaires .

A cet instant précis , une incroyable pression s'abattit sur les commandants qui virent avec effroi que l'empereur commençait à s'énerver . Il déclara alors :

- Écoutez ! Je sais que cela ne sera vraiment pas drôle pour la ou les personnes qui tenterons d'aller retrouver cet imbécile sur grand Line mais faut le faire ! Il faut capturer Sabo ! Qui se porte volontaire ? Demanda t'il à ses commandants .

Soudain , à la surprise de tous , la main d'Emiliae Sopranno se leva sous l'exaspération de son ami Franz .

- Moi je veux bien . Et puis , au moins je peux compter sur mon fruit du démon du koe koe .

- Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole ! On vient à peine de se poser sur notre île de Belladonna que l'on doit déjà repartir en mission ! Franchement ! s'écria t'il

- Franz , du calme voyons . De toute façon , on doit faire une tournée sur Grand Line non ? Autant commencer plus tôt que prévu tu ne crois pas ?

Emiliae Soprano , dite la chanteuse underground . Réputée pour être une sacrée psychopathe instable psychologiquement . Elle est originaire comme Franz de Dresrosa . Néanmoins on sait peu de choses sur ce qu'ils ont vécus là bas ... Franz est le garde fou d'Emiliae , il l'empêche de faire trop de bêtises . Mis à part cela , Emiliae semble très attachée à Carl Snow qu'elle respecte énormément . Elle apprécie énormément Choii et Paule qu'elle considérait comme ces petites sœurs . Elle a des manies de gamines et a mangé le fruit du démon du koe koe qui lui permet de manipuler tous ceux qui entendent sa voix . Sa tête est mise à prix à près de 350 millions de béryls .

- Mais ... Demanda Kansaki , qu'est ce qui est si mal dans le fait qu'il aide les révolutionnaires ?

- Tu es vraiment bête ma parole , répliqua Roméo en souriant légèrement . Notre équipage est neutre parce que notre empereur a déclaré au monde entier qu'il serait neutre et toujours du coté des petites gens dans le besoin . C'est pour cela que la Marine le laisse tranquille et que les shishibukais ainsi que les autres empereurs l'ignorent . Et personnellement , je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça . Seulement voilà . Sabo a toujours été contre l'injustice et souhaiterait lutter activement pour cela . Mais ces idéaux , bien que louables pourraient nous précipiter au centre de l'attention du gouvernement mondial et des autres pirates . On pourrait même perdre notre statut de pirates neutres à cause de lui ! Et donc , je suis d'accord pour freiner un peu ses ardeurs et l'empêcher de compromettre de que nous avons pris tant de temps à construire .

Choii soupira . Apparemment , personne ne s'était rendu compte de la gravité de la disparition de Paule . Du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'Emiliae finisse par demander :

- Dites les gens ... Où se trouve Paule ? Elle n'était pas censée se trouver à cette réunion ?

Tous se turent . Choii déglutit . Et voilà , se dit elle . Cela devait bien finir par se savoir un jour .

- Je ... Commença t'elle . Eh bien ... Paule est à Impel Down .

Et les réactions arrivèrent très vite . Logique , puisque Paule était l'amie de tout le monde . Et en effet , tous dans la salle eurent la même réaction que Choii et voulurent de ce pas aller la libérer . Mais c'est à ce moment là que Carl Snow intervint , disant que personne n'était en droit de la libérer pour le moment , que c'était un peu de sa faute à elle , de s'être bêtement laissée prendre par des membres du cp9 . Et au final , personne ne blâma Choii du fait qu'elle aurait pu lui sauver la vie . Carl Snow reprit alors :

- Passons . Maintenant que Paule est à Impel Down , il faut absolument lui trouver un remplaçant . Des propositions ?

Ils savaient bien évidemment que sous des airs idiots se cachait une Paule d'une grande intelligence et dont les connaissances cybernétiques n'étaient plus à prouver . Dans le cas présent , tous se disaient qu'il était impossible de lui trouver un remplaçant potable et qu'ils perdaient leurs temps . Seulement , Choii prit une fois de plus la parole :

- Je ne suis pas entièrement certaine , mais ... Un jour , Paule m'avaient vanté les capacités mentales et inventrice d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur les îles célestes , aux confins même de celle ci . Si je ne m'abuse , il semblerait qu'il soit très connu là bas sur la mer blanche .

- Et comment s'appelle t'il ? Demanda à tout hasard l'empereur qui doutait de l'existence de cet homme .

- Akihito . Akihito Sodena et il résiderait dans la lointaine ville nommée Utopia , aux confins même des îles célestes .

Soudain , Mo eut un déclic et fit calmement :

- Akihito Sodena . Mais , ne serais ce pas ce célèbre scientifique recherché par le gouvernement mondial pour l'utilisation illégale de la science perdue ? On dit également que la coalition fantôme chercherait à le recruter mais qu'ils ignorent où il se trouve ...

- Oui , je sais , admit Choii , mais tu sembles oublier que Paule elle même faisait partie de la même coalition que lui ...

- Mais ... Risqua Sione qui n'avait dit mot depuis son arrivée dans la pièce , qu'est ce donc que cette fameuse coalition ?

- Attends , se moqua Kansaki , tu veux nous faire croire que tu ignores tout à propos de cela alors que tu es 24h sur 24 avec Choii qui s'y intéresse de près ? Incroyable ... Bon , pour faire simple , c'est une coalition , un groupe , regroupant les plus grands scientifiques au monde , qu'ils soient pirates ou marines . Leur but est une sauvegarde générale de tout savoir scientifique pour en faire profiter le monde ...

- Mais en réalité , poursuivit Choii , tout cela n'est qu'ineptie , c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai n'est ce pas ? Fit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sionne . Ils ne veulent que s'approprier le savoir des autres afin de l'utiliser pour faire la guerre . Enfin , c'est ainsi depuis l'age d'or de la piraterie , quand le taux de pirate sur grand Line atteint des sommets . Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser , faire parti de cette coalition est assez bénéfique car tu peux avoir accès à toute information scientifiques contenu par les scientifiques de ce groupe . C'est grâce à la libre information . Seulement , en contre partie , tu dois donner des informations quand on te le demande mais bon ...

- Oh , je vois maintenant ...

- Bon , reprenons , y a t'il quelqu'un qui veut se porter volontaire pour convaincre ce scientifique de travailler avec nous ? Personne ? Voilà qui est encourageant ... Même si je donne à celui qui se dévoue 100 millions de béryls ?

Curieusement , et ce contre toute attente , Kansaki se porta volontaire non sans avoir été achetée bien sur ... et Kimimaro en profita pour remettre les plans de l'arme antique pluton à l'empereur . Lequel finit par conclure en s'adressant à Kansaki :

- Au fait , j'ai entendu dire que tu avais envoyé Peronna à thriller bark ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques informations pour compléter mes recherches . Rien de plus . Éluda t'elle

La réunion s'acheva ainsi , et tous reprirent leurs routes : Kansaki allait entamer son voyage sur les îles célestes à la recherche D' Akihito Sodena , de leurs cotés Emiliae Soprano et Franz Paganini allaient commencer leur tournée musicale et rechercher ardemment leur ami Sabo Karénine que l'empereur voulait à tout prix voir . Les autres quant à eux reprendraient leurs objectifs quotidiens ou se la coulerait douce sur une île exotique quelque part sur grand Line . Néanmoins , tandis que Kimimaro allait partir , il vit Choii afficher un regard grave . Curieux , il lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire après avoir quitté Shaobondy . Celle ci répondit alors :

- Je ne pars pas maintenant . Il me reste encore une chose à réaliser ici . Une seule .

**à suivre ...**


	9. Arc réunion annuelle partie 2

**Arc 3 : Réunion Annuelle à Shaobondy .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 18 : Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici .  
><strong>

Choii prit le papier et le regarda alors attentivement . Notons que celui ci lui avait été donné à la va vite par Lothaire Johnson d'Elias Lobbys et qu'il concernait un rendez vous qui devait avoir lieu le jour même . Celui ci faisait état d'une sorte de rendez vous censé avoir lieu au groove 1 vers 19 heures précises , dans un bar nommé le Flamenco . Cependant , bien que Choii avait concernant cette action un mauvais pressentiment , elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière et abandonner toute trace de ce mystérieux projet Casablanca . Elle décida de froisser le papier et de le jeter à la poubelle , avant de s'élancer dans la zone de non droit .

Cependant , ce qu'elle ignorait , c'était que Boregard était derrière un mur à l'espionner et que lorsqu'il vit un papier suspect tomber dans la poubelle , il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le lire par simple curiosité . Néanmoins , ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit l'écriture de ce dit message qu'il commença à froncer les sourcils .

- Tout cela risque de très mal se terminer ...

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il se mit lui aussi à la recherche du Flamenco , essayant d'éviter à sa maitresse d'avoir à faire une très mauvaise rencontre .

* * *

><p>Il était presque 19 heures , soit l'heure du rendez vous . Et Choii venait en fin d'atteindre le groove 1 . Elle savait qu'il fallait se montrer prudence sur ce groove car il était à la limite des grooves réservés aux marines . Elle se demanda alors pourquoi on avait choisi cet endroit pour un tel rendez vous ... Mais elle n'y pensa guère plus de temps qu'il n'y fallait , car le temps pressait et se trouvait désormais devant le flamenco . Rassemblant son courage à deux mains , elle entra dans le bar . Étrangement , celui ci était plein à craquer de pirates et ou de canailles en tout genre qui semblaient attendre quelque chose . Choii n'en revenait pas . Tous ces pirates étaient sous la bannière de différentes grosses pointures du monde de la piraterie . Elle en reconnaissait certains dans la foule :<p>

- David MacCopernic , Nataniel Delarose , Angie de Spypiea ... Bon dieu ! Ce sont des chasseurs de prime renommés ceux là !

En effet , il semblerait que ceux présents dans la salle ne soient pas seulement des pirates , mais il semblerait qu'il y ait aussi des chasseurs de prime , des chasseurs d'esclaves et mêmes des marines véreux ! Mais dans quoi s'était elle embarquée ?!

Et tandis que Choii regardait autour d'elle hallucinée , quelqu'un mit sa main sur son épaule . Surprise , elle se retourna , prête à attaquer et tomba sur la mine sombre de Roméo . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle , se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici . Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser une question qui devait lui bruler les lèvres , celui ci lui murmura :

- Pas ici . Suis moi .

Et il l'entraina dans les toilettes où par chance , personne n'était . Quand il fut sûr que personne ne les espionnait , il plaqua Choii au mur et lui demanda agressivement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette ... Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ?!

- Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver ici ! Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu !

Choii ne comprenait pas . Mais de quoi parlait il ? Et puis , n'était il pas censé partir accomplir les missions que lui avait donné Carl Snow ? Que diable faisait il ici ?

- Qu'est ce qui avait donc été prévu Roméo ? Et qui t'a dis de venir ici bon sang !

- On m'a envoyé une invitation il y a quelques mois , me disant que ce qui allait suivre allait sans doute beaucoup me plaire ...

- Te plaire ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont censés présenter ici ?! Des prostituées ? Fit alors Choii exaspérée

- Des armes . Lâcha froidement Roméo . Et pas n'importe lesquelles . Des armes très dangereuses.

- Dangereuses comment ? Demanda alors Choii

- Tu le verras bien lors de la présentation . Mais honnêtement ... Comment t'as fait pour connaître le lieu de rendez vous ? Tu n'es tout de même pas arrivée ici par hasard n'est ce pas ?

C'est alors qu'elle lui raconta son altercation avec Lothaire Johnson , celui là même qui lui a donné un bout de papier , lui disant que si elle voulait en savoir plus sur le projet Casablanca , il fallait qu'elle se rende là bas .

Après lui avoir dit cela , le visage de Roméo se ferma , il réfléchissait . Puis au bout de quelques instants , il commença à lui expliquer que ce bar était en la possession de Donquixote Dofflamingo et que celui ci se versait aussi dans la vente d'arme , en plus du trafic d'esclave ou de drogue . Ainsi , Choii apprit que le shishibukai possédait aussi bon nombre de laboratoires secrets dans lesquels étaient conçus des armes redoutables où toute sorte d'inventions susceptibles d'être vendue au plus offrant . Et c'était justement à l'une de ces ventes souterraines que Sa Choii avait malgré elle mis les pieds ...

- Tss ! Ce sacré Lothaire ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare ...

- Parce que tu le connais ? Fit elle abasourdi .

- Un vieille connaissance ... Éluda t'il . Bon , suis mes conseils ok ? Ne parles pas , ne fait rien rien de louche et tout devrait bien se passer . Tu es pour cette soirée ma petite amie , ou du moins tu devras jouer le rôle afin que l'on ne fasse pas attention à toi . Fais toi la plus petite possible et on devrait s'en sortir ...

Suite à cela , Roméo sortit des toilettes en tenant Choii près de lui , par la taille . Choii joua le jeu de mauvaise grâce et joua la petite amie superficielle à souhaits . Elle remercia juste le fait de passer inaperçue du fait de ne avoir portée de kimono et d'avoir opté pour une robe mis longue et des chaussures à talon . Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la facilité qu'elle pouvait avoir de se fondre dans la masse de personnes toutes aussi louches les unes que les autres . Mais d'un autre côté , il était vrai que techniquement , elle faisait partie du même univers qu'eux en sa position de pirate . Donc normalement , si elle agissait avec naturel , elle ne se ferait pas coincer .

Et elle eut raison de penser de cette manière car lorsque des gars de la sécurité arrivèrent afin de leur demander de montrer leur invitations , Choii n'eut qu'a user d'un seul de ses regards au combien profond voir intimidant pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles . Par la suite ils s'essayèrent à une table assez proche de la scène où étaient en train de danser des stripteaseuses et commencèrent de quoi boire . Après tout il s'agissait d'un bar non ? C'est à ce moment là que Choii glissa à Roméo :

- Et si Doflamingo se pointe on fait quoi ? Demanda t'elle alors , légèrement nerveuse .

- On reste calme . Fit Roméo . Nous sommes de potentiels acheteurs , il n'a donc aucune envie de tuer de potentiels clients pour le moment .

- Sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé , j'ai bien réussi à lui casser les deux jambes avec mon fruit du démon ...

- Oui peut être ... Mais honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'il te laissera de nouveau tenter le coup . Et puis , c'est presque impossible qu'il soit de la partie aujourd'hui . Mes sources m'ont affirmées qu'il serait occupé à Marineford pour une réunion de shishibukai durant toute une journée .

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que Choii fit l'erreur de regarder vers l'entrée et d'y voir la silhouette si caractéristique de Donquixote Dofflamingo . Elle écarquilla les yeux et dit à Roméo :

- Eh bien tes sources ont mentis .

- Comment ?! Fit celui ci alors qu'il cherchait des yeux la preuve de ce que Choii avançait .

Cependant , il ne fallut au flamand rose qu'une fraction de seconde pour les repérer et pour prendre justement place à leurs table . Face à Choii . Celle ci entendit d'ailleurs Roméo lui souffler à son oreille :

- On reste calme .

Mais voilà ... Comment le rester alors qu'on a un sois disant psychopathe face à soi , semblant pleinement se souvenir de la déculottée qu'il s'est prise quelques années plus tôt ? Maintenant elle le savait , elle n'aurais jamais du se trouver ici ... Et alors que celle ci commençait à avoir ses yeux qui s'étrécissaient sous la surprise , le sourire du shishibukai se fit plus dangereux encore ... Ils semblaient comme pris au piège .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 19 : Un symbolique rateau  
><strong>

Choii regardait alors le shishibukai comme s'il s'agissait de la pire menace qu'il ne puisse jamais exister sur cette planète . En gros , elle était sur ses gardes et serrait des points sous la table afin de se faire violence . Elle ne devait en aucun cas lui sauter à la gorge . Si elle restait sage , elle avait des chances de s'en tirer vivante et ça elle l'avait bien comprit . D'ailleurs , elle n'était pas la seule à le savoir car ce cher Doflamingo savait très bien que la vie de Choii ne tenait , entre ses mains , qu'a un fil . Et malheureusement pour elle , cette fois ci , ils étaient sur son territoire à lui .

Deux ans plus tôt , Doflamingo avait tenté de conquérir l'une des îles en possession de Sa Choii . Cette île en question , Rubiana , était réputé pour ses importants gisements de rubis qui recouvraient l'île entière . On disait même que les maisons qui constituaient le village au bord de l'île étaient taillées dans du rubis . Bref , Dofflamingo voulait cette île et s'était mis en tête de chasser les pirates de Carl Snow de celle ci . C'est ainsi qu'une guerre particulièrement sanglante commença , opposant Choii à Donquichote Doflamingo et sa clique . Cependant , Choii avait l'avantage du terrain et réussit à prendre au piège le flamand rose en lui cassant ses deux jambes via son fruit du démon . Elle avait été plus rapide que lui cette fois ci . Cependant , bien que ces hommes purent repousser le reste des hommes de Doflamingo à eux seuls , Choii se souvenait très bien de la peur qu'elle avait eu ce jour là , ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il se serrait passé si ça avait été lui qui avait été le plus rapide ... Elle n'aurait surement pas été là pour le dire ...

**- Mwehehe !** Fit le plumé en riant légèrement .** Qu'avons nous là ? Deux petites souris bien blanches dans un nid de vipères . Deux pirates du dimanche répondant à ce poltron qu'ils osent appeler empereur . Mwehehe ... Quel est son nom déjà ?**

- Carl Snow . Fit alors Roméo . Et je ne suis pas une souris blanche . Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis mis à manger des serpents . J'ai été invité ici au même titre que les autres .

Mais le shishibukai ne lui accorda aucune once d'intérêt et continua sa tirade comme si de rien n'était . Pendant ce temps , le reste des chasseurs de prime voir des gens présents tout simplement , contemplaient la scène , se demandant s'il allait finir par les tuer .

**- En tout cas , je ne m'attendait pas à te revoir un jour entre mes pattes , Sa Choii . Surtout après ce que tu as osé me faire il y a deux ans ... Mais tu es là , ici dans mon bar alors que normalement je n'étais pas censé y être ... As tu reçu ma lettre **?

Choii ne pouvait plus bouger . Le fruit du démon de cet homme avait déjà du faire effet . Et Choii commençait à avoir peur et ça Roméo le savait , tout comme Doflamingo . Le problème étant qu'elle était une très grosse pointure du monde de la piraterie , du moins , comme en laissait supposer sa prime . Elle était donc sensée tenir à tout prix son rang où l'équipage de Carl Snow perdrait toute crédibilité . Elle décida donc de rester cool et de jouer le jeu jusqu'au fond . Après tout , elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et était là sur invitation non ? Du moins , c'est que que tous sont censés croire ...

- Ton coursier me l'a remis , en effet . Et en plus il a eu le chic de me gâcher mes vacances ...

**- J'en suis désolé . Fit il en riant .**

Mais Choii se doutait bien qu'il n'en croyait mot . D'ailleurs le corsaire semblait même beaucoup s'amuser à ses dépends . Mais ça , Choii s'en fichait , tout comme Roméo . Tous deux n'avaient rien à lui prouver . C'étaient les autres qu'ils voulaient impressionner .

- Quant à ta lettre ... C'était quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Et en plus elle n'était même pas à mon nom ... J'en suis outré ! Faire courir ton coursier jusque vers moi et lui ordonner de me donner une lettre qui ne m'était même pas destinée ... Tu voulais le tuer ?

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée par Choii avec une pointe de sérieux . Chose qui n'échappa pas à Doflamingo qui plissait les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil .

**- Et ? la pressa t'il . Lui as tu remise ?**

Choii soupira . Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait . Mais au début elle avait juste eu beaucoup de mal à y croire ... Donquixote Doflamingo , un grand fan de cette chère Emiliae Soprano ? Impossible ! Et pourtant ... Au début , elle ne l'avait pas cru ... Et puis un jour , par jeu , elle suivit Emiliae et Franz à distance et alla les écouter chanter à l'un de leurs bars favoris dans leur territoire , l'île de Belladonna . C'était il y avait près d'un an . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut au fin fond de la salle , toute une équipe de gens louches , dirigés par Baby 5 en personne , en train de l'enregistrer chanter . Elle aurait voulu en mourir de rire . Sauf que ce n'était pas drôle . Tout ça semblait virer à l'obsession . Et Choii se demandait bien comment allait réagir le shishibukai , lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'Emiliae n'a pas même daigné lire la lettre avant de la déchirer en petits morceaux et la souffler avec grâce et élégance aux quatre vents . Elle se rappelait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors que les bouts de papiers disparaissaient :

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'un toutou obéissant à mes pieds . Tant que j'ai Franz qui s'occupe de tout , cela me suffit ."

Du coup , elle appréhendait un peu ...

**- Alors ?**

- Elle l'a déchiré . Lâcha t'elle subitement .

L'atmosphère se fit alors écrasante , mais Choii tint le coup , se répétant phrase après phrase qu'elle possédait un haki puissant et que son fruit du démon était dévastateur . Roméo quant à lui ,se mit à soupirer lourdement . Selon lui , Choii avait faire la lourde des gaffes en disant pareille chose ... Elle venait de compromettre leur chances de survie . Mais c'est à ce moment là que le flamand rose fit songeur :

- Je vois ... Alors elle l'a déchiré ... Je vois ... La prochaine fois je lui ferais porter des bijoux et un bouquet de fleurs avec ...

Choii soupira ... Elle allait finir par devenir folle . Mais son supplice fut de courte durée car Roméo et elle le virent reprendre une mine sérieuse et ordonner à ses hommes de lancer les enchères . Il se retourna vers Choii et dit :

- **Je vais rester ici . Histoire que vous vous teniez à carreaux . Car vous êtes sensés être de bons clients n'est ce pas ? Mwehehehe** ...

- Tss ... Fit alors Roméo .

Les enchères allaient donc être sur le point de commencer .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 20 : Il ne s'en est fallu que d'un cheveu . **

C'est donc sur ces mots que les enchères ont commencés . Tous les invités se sont assis , attendant qu'on leur présente les nouvelles inventions disponibles sur le marché . Puis tout d'un coup , les filles se sont arrêtées de danser , les lumières se sont éteintes pour se concentrer sur l'estrade . Et un curieux personnage assez grand ayant de très longs cheveux violets foncés hérissés fit son apparition sur l'estrade . Il se mit alors à parler :

- Bienvenue à vous mesdames et messieurs du monde de la nuit . Je me nomme Caesar et voici mes inventions qui risquent fortement de vous intéresser . Hahahaha ...

C'est alors que l'une de ses subordonnées , une femmes aux cheveux rose fushia , apporta le premier lot . Caesar fit alors :

- Voici notre toute dernière invention : Des fruits du démon synthétisé de type logia ! Des fruits du démon de la boue , de la cendre et de la fumée ! Estimé à 50 millions de béryls l'unité comme prix de départ ! Qui dit mieux ?!

C'est alors que de nombreuses mains se levèrent , faisant augmenter les enchères . Choii soupira . Elle s'y attendait à la vente de ce genre de choses ... Après tout , qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir un logia ? La plupart des gens pensent que les logias sont invincibles et surtout très rare ... Alors pourquoi se priver quand on en a à portée de main ? Et au final , les logias se vendirent à 150 millions l'unité ... Mais cela n'émeut personne . Roméo savait que d'ordinaire les prix pouvaient monter plus haut encore ... Et le bouquet final n'avait toujours pas été montré au public ...

- Voici un nouveau lot fraichement arrivé du fin fond des îles célestes du nouveau monde : Un lot de prismes à six pôles . Un lot inédit et très rare retouché par mon équipe de scientifique . L'enchère commence à 10 millions de béryls l'unité . Qui dit mieux ?

Mais là , étrangement , personne ne voulut enchérir , ne sachant pas trop à quoi servait ce genre de bric à brac ... " Bandes d'incultes !" marmonna alors Caesar qui était indigné de voir que personne ne voyait le potentiel de ces petits bijoux . C'est alors que leva sa main sous le regard surprit de Roméo et clama :

- 100 millions pour le tout . C'est à prendre ou à laisser .

- Adjugé vendu !

- Tu les as sur toi ? Fit alors Roméo qui semblait la scruter sous toutes les coutures afin de voir où fiable elle aurait pu mettre pareille fortune .

Elle ôta alors son collier et le présenta à Caesar afin de récupérer ses biens . Elle dit alors que le tout devrait largement suffire pour payer le lot . Lequel se mit alors à regarder plus attentivement le collier et vit avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'une ...

- Méganite ! C'est pas vrai ... C'est le genre de pierre surpuissante capable de faire fonctionner les plus gros ordinateurs . C'est ultra rare à trouver !

Le sourire de Choii s'étira davantage lorsqu'elle vit la tête que faisait Caesar . Elle alla se rasseoir tranquillement à sa place alors que Roméo lui demanda se qu'elle comptait bien faire de ce genre de trucs ... Celle ci lui répondit que ce genre de trucs était indispensable afin de maintenir la force de frappe de son navire resté à quai sur son île , Shiroyuki . Elle se tourna alors vers Doflamingo , la mine sérieuse et fit alors :

- Je suppose que l'on peut être considérés comme des clients maintenant ? Et des clients ne vont pas être suffisamment stupide pour se débarrasser en quatrième vitesse de leur fournisseur de gros calibre .

Cela fit soupirer Roméo de soulagement . Et rire Doflamingo . Il répondit alors :

**- C'est vrai . Donc on peut conclure que la petite souris ne tentera plus de me tuer par tous les moyens ?**

- Si tu ne franchis pas les barrières de mon territoire . Doflamingo ... Et jusqu'à ce que nos intérêts communs coïncident .

Les deux se fixèrent du regard pendant un certain , refusant de céder à l'autre . C'est alors que Caesar montra son unique et dernière pièce :

- Mesdames et Messieurs , un peu d'attention je vous prie . Voici le dernier lot et le plus important d'entre tous ! L'arme que vous êtes tous venus voir tant elle représentait un intérêt inuit pour vous les chasseurs le prime . Voici le projet Casablanca :

Il montra alors une sorte de tout petit flacon à peine plus gros qu'une éprouvette , contenant une sorte de liquide rose à l'intérieur . Et alors que tous fixaient la chose avec scepticisme , Caesar continua à parler de plus belle :

- Ce flacon remplacera le granit marin un jour je vous le garantit ! Ce liquide gaz peut paralyser durant un temps le possesseur de fruit du démon . Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il peut aussi endormir le haki de quelqu'un ! C'est l'arme rêvée pour se débarrasser des puissants de ce monde et de réarranger l'ordre du monde .

A ces mots , tous devinrent beaucoup plus intéressés alors que Choii commençait à écarquiller les yeux . Si cette fiole avait autant de pouvoirs que le prétendait Caesar , alors que se passerait il si elle en devenait victime ? Plus de fruit du démon ... Plus de Haki ... Elle deviendrait une cible très facile ! Et ce n'est pas tout , l'ensemble de son équipage deviendrait alors des proies de choix . Le monde entier . Et alors que tous semblaient se battre afin d'avoir en leur possession la première fiole , Choii , elle semblait absente . Remarquant cela , Roméo se leva , salua le shishibukai et la fit sortir tant bien que mal du bar avec ses achats . Il essaya alors de la faire revenir à elle en lui donnant de très légères claques . Et cela fonctionna . Elle revint à elle et fit alors d'une voix quasi éteinte :

- Je veux partir le plus vite possible de cette foutue île .

- Aurais tu été choquée ? Demanda Roméo tandis qu'il souriait .

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Ce projet Casablanca ... Avec lui nous deviendrions inoffensifs ... Avant , j'avais toujours pensée qu'avec mon fruit du démon je pouvais être indestructible car c'était un logia . Et puis ensuite il a fallu que ce truc que l'on nomme haki me remette à ma place . D'accord . Mais je pensais réellement qu'avec un logia plus une excellente maîtrise du haki tout pouvait bien se passer , que j'étais en sécurité . Et maintenant , il faut que ça nous tombe dessus !

Et c'est au moment où Choii semblait la plus discrète que quelqu'un tenta de lui tirer dessus avec un fusil tirant des balles renforcée par le haki . Et toujours sans qu'elle puisse réagir , Boregard Lensk sortit de nulle part et vint s'interposer entre elle et la balle en une fraction de secondes . Il se la prit dans le ventre et s'effondra de douleur par terre .

- Boregard ! BOREGARD ! Réponds moi ! Réponds moi ! BOREGARD !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 21 : Promesse de rendez vous .  
><strong>

Roméo se mit alors à courir , voulant à tout prix rattraper l'auteur de pareil méfait . Il était en colère , très en colère même ! Et cela eu le don de décupler sa force ainsi que sa vitesse et en peu de temps , il avait rattrapé le sniper ou plutôt , la snipeuse qui n'était autre que :

- Fuka ?!

La dénommée Fuka ou Carmen Flamila était écrasée par le poids de Roméo qui la dominait de toute sa taille . Celle ci haletait sous le coup de l'effort , tant elle avait du courir vite pour fuir . Cependant , lorsqu'elle vit que son poursuivant n'était que Roméo , elle se détendit . Celui ci se leva et l'aida à se relever . Cependant , alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser repartir sans faire d'histoires , il la plaqua au mur ( décidément c'est une habitude chez lui XD ) et lui demanda durement :

- Pourquoi t'as tiré sur le boss ? Réponds où je te tue !

- Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je te le jure ! Ma cible c'était la fille et rien de plus !

- Choii ?! Attends ... Pourquoi est ce qu'en ta qualité de vice amiral de la marine tu voudrais la flinguer ?

- Tss ... Ce n'est pas ça ... Répliqua t'elle en détournant le regard .

- Alors quoi ? N'essaies pas de m'embobiner . Si tu me racontes des conneries , je dis à Carl que t'es toujours en vie .

- Tu n'oserais pas ... Siffla t'elle froidement

- Que tu crois ! Accouches maintenant ! Qui t'as demandé de la tuer ? Exigea t'il de savoir tandis qu'il enserrait de plus en plus son bras jusqu'à former un gros hématome sur celui ci .

- Aie ! cria t'elle . C'est bon j'avoue ! C'est Lothaire ! C'est lui qui lui a dit où se trouvait le lieu de rendez vous . Il n'était pas trop rassuré , croyant que Carl Snow allait tout détruire . Alors il m'a demandé de tuer la fille afin de bien faire comprendre à Carl qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres !

- Ouais ... Sauf que c'est mon amie vois tu ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu l'approches , souviens toi bien de ce que je vais dire : **Si tu la touches , je te traquerai et te tuerai . Et même si nous étions amis autrefois . Je m'en fous** .

Fuka acquiesça lentement alors que Roméo recula lentement . Elle en profita pour s'échapper et pour disparaitre au loin .

* * *

><p>Choii usait alors de son fruit du démon afin de stabiliser la plaie . Mais encore fallait il qu'elle ait le courage de retirer la balle encore présente dans son ventre . Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait d'advenir à son majordome si elle la lui retirait . Se viderai il de son sang et mourrait il d'autant plus vite ? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas courir ce risque !<p>

C'est à ce moment précis que revint Roméo . Il lui avoua que le sniper avait disparu dans la nature et qu'il n'avait pas pu le rattraper . Il s'agenouilla alors près de Boregard et entreprit de lui retirer la balle de haki encore présente dans son corps . Choii s'interposa au début mais fut forcée d'admettre que c'était l'unique façon de le soigner . C'est alors qu'il l'entendirent hurler lorsque la balle fut extraite . Choii usa alors de son fruit du démon afin de lui administrer les premiers soins . Mais il tomba dans l'inconscience ; épuisé . Roméo prit donc la décision de le porter à l'hôpital clandestin le plus proche et ils attendirent . Choii appela alors Sione pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre en vitesse . Quand elle vit l'état de son supérieur , la petite étouffa un cria d'horreur . Sione leur demanda alors :

- Mais que s'est il passé ?!

- Il s'est pris une balle à ma place . S'il ne s'était pas interposé , je serais morte . C'est bien ça Roméo ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se remit à lire . Choii quant à elle retourna dans ses pensées . Qui voulait donc à ce point la tuer ? Elle savait qu'elle s'était faite des ennemis avec le temps , mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'on puisse tenter de la tuer à Shaobondy , si près des bureaux de la marine ! Et alors qu'elle était enfouie dans ses pensées , une infirmière arriva dans la salle et tendit une lettre à Choii en disant :

- Excusez moi ... Quelqu'un m'a laissé ceci pour vous .

Choii regarda l'infirmière et lui demanda alors :

- Et comment pouvez vous être certaine que cette lettre m'ait été destinée ?

- On m'a demandé de la remettre à une très belle jeune aux longs cheveux argents , aux yeux bleu et accompagné d'un majordome blessé et d'une petite fille aux cheveux blond , portant un smoking . Vous répondez à cette description .

Choii soupira et accepta de mauvaise grâce la lettre qu'on lui tendait . Et après l'avoir ouverte , une immense décharge de Haki engloba toute la pièce , sortant Roméo de sa lecture et effrayant Sione qui ignorait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de sa maitresse . Elle chercha donc à comprendre la raison d'un tel revirement d'émotion et comprit immédiatement lorsque celle ci lui montra la lettre qu'on lui avait envoyé , c'est ainsi que Sion se remit silencieusement à la relire à l'abri des regards indiscrets :

**" Ma très chère Choii,**

**Je me demande actuellement comment tu vas. La perte de ton amie, la délicieuse Paule Végapunk avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de prendre le thé, doit te peser je suppose. Mais bon, passons ces banalités qui ne sont que d'intérêts secondaires veux tu ? Et écoutes attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire : le monde, les astres, et même l'océan sont en train de changer. Tu dois le savoir puisque tu t'es entiché d'eux en décidant de quitter Mariejoie, domaine des tenryubitos, pour des endroits de nulle importance. C'est pour cette raison, que je t'invite à prendre tranquillement le thé dans la charmante citée céruléenne de ... disons ... Piline ? Te rappelles tu d'elle ? Nous jouions souvent là bas étant enfant. A moins que tu ne te souviennes guère d'elle bien entendu. Rappelles toi, ce n'est pas un choix. Si tu t'abstiens de venir à cette charmante invitation que voilà, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ta chère et tendre amie dont la candeur me ravit les sens. Elle pourrait finir par ne plus se réveiller si tu ne te décides vite. J'attends avec impatience ton appel par escargotphone.**

**Avec toute mon affection, ton cher cousin, Sa Nagato ".**

Choii reprit vivement la lettre des mains de Sione et décida de la bruler . Après cela , elle se jeta sur l'escargotphone le plus proche et tenta de joindre son cousin , verte de rage .

Qui était réellement Sa Nagato pour Choii ? Et que diable cherchait il à faire en la menaçant de la sorte ?

**à suivre ...**


	10. Arc Aldomard nous voici partie 1

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 22 : Optons pour Aldomard  
><strong>

Choii serra les dents et quitta la salle sans un regard pour son élève Sione. Si elle refusait l'invitation de son cousin, le vice président d'Impel Down, alors Paule se ferait tuer. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas du bluff. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Treize ans environ s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de Mariejoie en emmenant avec elle Boregard. Après des années d'errance et de ténèbres, elle se fit adopter par l'équipage de l'empereur Carl Snow et l'aida à devenir un empereur dans le nouveau monde. Mais quel que soit le lien qu'elle a eu avec ses camarades, elle n'aura jamais pu leur dire la vérité à son propos : que diraient ils s'ils savaient qu'elle était une tenryubito ? Comment réagiraient ils ? La considéreraient ils comme une traîtresse ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ...

Que devaient elle donc faire ? De toute manière, il était hors de question de laisser Paule mourir. Elle prit donc son escargotphone et tenta de joindre celui de son cousin. Après un bref instant, elle entendit l'habituelle voix badine de celui ci lui dire :

- Alors ? As tu décidée ?

- Oui . Répondit Choii d'une voix résolue.

- Bien. Alors rend ...

- Mais je change le lieux de rendez vous. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mener la danse, c'est que cela est bien mal me connaitre.

Choii entendit un léger rire de l'autre coté de l'escargot phone, puis plus rien. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis quelques autres. Choii était certaine qu'il était en train de réfléchir à diverses stratégies ou tout simplement, à essayer de savoir se qui se cachait dernière ce que Choii lui demandait. Tout compte fait, Nagato s'avoua vaincu et repris d'un air désinvolte :

- Ok. Où veux tu aller ?

- A north blue . Plus précisément à Aldomard .

- Tu veux aller à Aldomard ?! fit il étonné . Mais cette citée est en ruine. De plus, depuis le grand raz de marrée de 1507 , soit d'il y a près de 15 ans , plus personne n'ose l'approcher de peur de réveiller une fois de plus les eaux calmes qui dorment en profondeur. Ce serait une folie d'y aller ... mais ... J'accepte. Cela fait au moins treize ans que je ne t'ai vue. Ce sera amusant. Ah, au fait, mon père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et Yune te déteste toujours autant.

- C'était à prévoir. Répondit elle.

- Bon, vu nos puissances communes, j'estime que pour arriver à destination de la ville d'Aldomard il nous faudra environ trois semaines. Donc rendez vous dans deux mois là bas.

- Deux mois ?! C'est court !

- Cela te pose un problème ? Demanda alors Nagato . C'est simple , si tu ne viens pas , tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir ton amie Paule qui se trouve être sous bonne garde à Impel Down .

- Et si j'infiltre Impel Down afin d'aller la sauver ?

- Tu ne le feras pas . Tu ne veux pas poser de problèmes à Carl Snow .A dans trois semaines , Choii .

Et la communication cessa .

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard , lorsque Boregard parvint à récupérer partiellement de sa blessure , elle entreprit de voyager incognito vers une île touristique relativement proche de Waterseven : Sun Dream . Elle y laissa Sione et Boregard avec suffisamment d'argent pour rejoindre leur demeure à Waterseven et y résider le temps que Boregard se remette . Et c'est alors que Choii allait repartir que Sione lui demanda , les larmes aux yeux :<p>

- Il ne va rien vous arriver n'est ce pas ?

Choii s'accroupit près de la petite et lui caressa doucement les cheveux .

- Non , il ne va rien m'arriver . Alors sois sage et dans pas longtemps , je reviendrais .

Elle prit sa malle et monta dans le train des mers , destination Shaobondy . Son but étant d'arriver le plus vite possible à Aldomard en passant par l'île des hommes poissons , puis remonter dans le nouveau monde pour ensuite franchir la Calm Belt aussi vite que possible . D'après ses calculs , il lui faudrait environ un mois pour faire le voyage , elle serait dans les temps .

En trois jours elle retourna à Shaobondy et utilisa ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible l'île des hommes poissons . Mais voilà , au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité , elle sentait son corps faiblir à cause de la pression qui s'intensifiait et ce fut vers les cinq kilomètres de profondeur qu'elle vit par la lumière de fenêtres au loin que l'hôtel de son ami , Billy bigorneau n'était plus très loin ...

Billy Bigorneau était en train de jouer au poker avec quelques vieux loups de mer solitaires tout en écoutant avec dégoût sa frangine Trampolina chanter avec son habituelle voix de crécelle une chanson à la mode . C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien : Sa Choii . Mais elle était trempée , le teint livide et avait des cernes sous les yeux . Ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus la soutenir et il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau ... Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle s'effondra dans ses bras d'homme poisson , inconsciente .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 23 : Chez mon ami Billy Bigorneau**

Rebena , le quartier général de Carl Snow :

Kansaki trainait derrière elle le malheureux scientifique du nom d'Akihito Sodena sous les yeux exorbités des passants . Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la résidence de son empereur pour qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas là …. Mais dans son bar favori en train de se souler tout en discutant philosophie avec son ami le barman tireur d'élite , Jerry . Furieuse d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien elle refit sa progression dans le sens inverse toujours sous les yeux un peu moins surpris des passants pensant qu'il y avait entre le jeune homme et la jeune femme qui le trainait par terre une véritable scène de ménage .

Pendant ce temps , au bar , près du port de l'autre côté de l'île en somme , certains habitués aimait profiter de ce lui de calme où se rassemblaient parfois de vieux loups de mers avide de dépenser leur retraite lors de rares parties de poker entre les murs de ce vieux hangar réaménagé en pub depuis près de 10 ans . Depuis l'arrivée de Carl sur l'île en somme …

Carl aimait beaucoup l'endroit … C'était accueillant , chaleureux , et l'alcool était pas mal . De plus , les compétences en mixologie de l'assistante de son pote , le barman Jerry , n'étaient d'ors et déjà , plus à prouver tant la jeune fille était douée . En effet , un œil attentif aurait pu voir par la fenêtre une femme aux long cheveux vers et à la peau de porcelaine , secouer dans tous les sens des mixtures aux couleurs infâmes que la femme semblait qualifier de projet de boisson . Il fallait toujours se méfier d'elle . C'était la règle d'or pour survivre dans ce pub . Si Sherry la tueuse de barman vous demandait de tester une de ses mixtures , gare à VOUS ! Refusez si possible , au pire fuyez et priez pour ne plus croiser son chemin car la tueuse de bar , dans l'ombre vous épiait . Si par malheur vous remettiez les pieds dans un des nombreux bars qu'elle fréquente sur l'île ou que vous recroissiez son chemin par inadvertance … Alors … Il en serait fini de VOUS !

Kansaki était sur le point d'enter dans le pub , alors qu'elle avait justement , refusée le mois dernier une mixture à la couleur jaunâtre tirant davantage sur le verdâtre et remuant étrangement . Depuis ce jour , sans qu'elle le sache , la mort suivait ses pas qui finirait par la mener vers la tueuse de bar .

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Choii se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté avec de nombreuses courbatures dû à l'effort intense de la veille. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée dans l'hôtel de son ami. Cet endroit lui rappelait une foule de souvenirs notamment son premier passage par l'île des hommes poissons alors qu'ils n'étaient que des débutants .Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et alla dans la salle de bain attenante .Elle avait une mine effroyable : ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa peau était plus pale que d'ordinaire et elle avait d'immense cernes sous ses yeux d'un céruléen quasi délavé. Elle était vraiment en mauvais état. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait la moitié du chemin qui devait la mener à North blue ... De toute manière , il lui restait plus d'un mois et demi environ ... Elle n'avait donc qu'a ralentir un peu la cadence et tout irait bien ...<p>

Elle entrouvrit la penderie de sa chambre pour constater qu'un vaste choix de hambok (tenue traditionnelle coréenne pour femme) de couleurs assez vives accompagné d'un large choix de parures et de bijoux pouvant compléter la tenue étaient entreposés . Elle soupira, se disant qu'elle aurait tout de même préféré porter des kimonos. N'ayant guère le choix, elle opta pour un hambok noir avec jupe rouge à motifs d'étoiles de mers noires teintées de nacre et de perles. Pour accompagner le tout, elle se mit un collier de corail rouge et se fit une longue queue de cheval basse. Enfin parée, elle passa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi pour ainsi descendre les escaliers et saluer son ami de longue date qui était justement en train de prendre son café tandis que sa sœur trampolina jouait aux fléchettes manquant par là même de tuer Choii en ratant sa cible . A ce moment là , elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné la chance d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon de type logia . Trampolina et Billy accoururent alors vers Choii pour voir si elle n'avait rien quand soudain celle ci leur dit calmement avec le sourire :

- Billy, mon cher ami ... pourquoi DIABLE as tu laissé Trampolina jouer avec ce genre d'objets ?

- Tu ... tu es en colère là ? demanda Billy légèrement apeuré . Oh non ... Je suis désolé mais ... Tu sais très bien que si je ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut, elle risque de piquer de ses crises ...

- C'est bon. Pas la peine de paniquer ...

- Ouf. Sinon comment vas tu ? Quelle folie de venir jusqu'ici affublé de pareille manière ! Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais un kimono complet comme ceux que tu portes font dans les trente kilos ! Et c'est très mauvais d'être victime de la pression avec un tel truc mis sur soi ! J'espère maintenant que tu comprends pourquoi nous autres hommes poissons, nous habillons toujours très léger ?

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est rien. Mais bon, que fais tu par ici ? Tu es à la recherche de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, on voit beaucoup de pirates passer sur l'île des hommes poissons pour entrer dans le nouveau monde mais ... plus rare sont ceux qui le font carrément sans navire !

- Je dois sortir de grand line pour aller vers north blue. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de rejoindre north blue sans passer par Red Mountain ?

- Pourquoi ne passerais tu pas par calm belt ?

- C'est justement ce que j'avais prévu de faire . Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas l'emplacement de l'île ayant un accès sur Calm Belt étant la plus proche d'ici ...

- Euh ... Il y aurait bien l'île de Reikizu mais ... Le moyen le plus rapide d'y accéder serait le prendre le métro des mers ...

- Le quoi ? Demanda alors Choii qui ignorait l'existence d'un tel engin ...

Mais avant que Billy n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Trampolina fit éruption dans la pièce et l'empêcha de parler.

- Arêtes ça frérot ! Personne ne doit savoir de quoi il en retourne sinon tout cela risque de mal finir ! Ils pourraient bien nous tuer tu sais !

- Hein ? Qui cela ? Demanda à tout hasard Choii

- Le gang des requins . C'est le gang le plus puissant de l'île des hommes poissons .Ils utilisent le raiseau des métro sous marins liant les quatre océans du globe et l'île des hommes poissons. En gros, cela leur a fait gagner un temps fou pour rejoindre leurs repaires ou les autres communautés d'hommes poissons dans le monde. C'est la voie royale pour les contrebandiers ou pour faire passer des esclaves d'un bout à l'autre de la planète . Tout le monde sait de quoi il s'agit, mais personne n'oserait leur dire en face leurs agissements car ...

- Arrêtes ça ! Lui hurla Trampolina. On ne peut pas en dire plus ! Tu sais bien ce que ce démon pourrait bien nous faire ...

- Mais Trampolina, on a une dette envers Choii.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Qui est donc le chef du gang des requins ? Ne devrait il plus y avoir de conflit maintenant que barbe blanche possède cette île ?

- Non ! Tous les problèmes sont bien ancrés en profondeur ! Voilà le problème ! Et leur chef est justement le plus gros d'entre eux ! Avoua Trampolina rendue folle par la peur.

- C'est le prince Masayochi ! Voilà la vérité Choii. Masayochi, le quatrième prince de l'île des hommes poissons !

* * *

><p><span>Parallèlement à Rebena, QG de Carl Snow :<span>

Kansaki était sur le point d'enter dans le pub, alors qu'elle avait justement, refusée le mois dernier une mixture à la couleur jaunâtre tirant davantage sur le verdâtre et remuant étrangement. Depuis ce jour, sans qu'elle le sache, la mort suivait ses pas qui finiraient par la mener vers la tueuse de bar.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte d'un immense coup de pied faisant cesser toutes les conversations. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers Carl, lui prit son verre des mains, le but d'une traite et le reposa si fort sur le bar, devant Jerry, qu'il en raisonna dans le bar entier sous les yeux exorbités des vieux loups de mers présents alors que dans la réserve, Sherry était déjà en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux qu'elle commençait déjà à enduire de haki.

Carl ne réagissait pas, il était comme absent. Inerte. Dépourvu de vie. Puis. Il redémarra.

- Toi alors ... Et dire que c'était le dernier verre d'une excellente bouteille que Jerry n'a plus en stock dans son bar. Quel GACHIS !

- Euh ... On peut toujours discuter hein ... HEIN ? Hé !

Carl Snow était en train de se rouler en boule sur le sol, sous le regard emprunts de pitié des autres habitués. Kansaki pouvait entendre des " femme cruelle «, " honteux «, " pauvre empereur «, ou alors des " ça ne se fait pas «. N'en pouvant plus, Kansaki se retourna vers eux et leur dit d'une voix froide :

- Et alors, qu'ai je fais de si criminel ? Ce n'était qu'un verre de saké ! Au fait, voilà de quoi vous remonter le moral, dit elle en poussant Akihito Sodenna vers l'empereur.

- Et c'est ... Non ... Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à trouver le célèbre scientifique spécialiste des sciences perdues ?!

- Si. Voici ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sherry fonçait déjà sur elle, tel un prédateur sur sa proie . La tueuse de bar était de nouveau opérationnelle et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Non, personne.

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 24 :Êtes vous en mesure de garder un secret ?**

Ile des hommes poissons , dans le quartier des hommes poissons :

Enfin elle était arrivée à destination . Néanmoins , Choii se demandait une chose : sur l'île des hommes poissons , on ne parlait que de trois princes . Dans ce cas , pourquoi la population de l'île choisissait délibérément de taire l'existence du quatrième ? Était il si dangereux ? Elle continua sa route dans le quartier des hommes poissons , s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le cœur de l'île . Pendant ce temps , dans le quartier même , au pub du piano cocktail , tandis que force de bandits et de gangsters jouaient au billard ou buvaient du whisky dans l'unique pièce du pub , à l'écart , dans la salle vip , un homme poisson était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre , un pied dans le vide , le regard mélancolique et la mine grise . Soudain , quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'écria :

- Masayoshi ! Vieux frère ! Que tu es foux de ne pas profiter de pareille journées pour jouer avec les sirènes !

- Umikio ? Que tu es foux d'être heureux … répondit il en continuant de regarder par delà la fenêtre . Tu as un pied de rouge sur la figure …

- Normal . Je reviens d'une soirée endiablée avec la sulfureuse Satsuki . Je n'allais tout de même pas repartir les mains vides …

- Tu es gris . Va te coucher on reparlera ensemble lorsque ton état se sera amélioré …

- Gris hein … dit il en riant légèrement , manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds , ptet bien . Mais … T'es aussi gris que moi aujourd'hui … N'as-tu pas honte d'être habillé de noir en un tel jour de fête ? C'est la saint valentin aujourd'hui … Et puis , ta mine blafarde fout vraiment les jetons tu sais …

- Laisses moi tranquille . Je suis en pleine période de deuil . Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à me faire la première venue avec toi …

- Oh ! Comme c'est curieux ! Ferais tu le deuil d'une ancienne conquête fêtant actuellement son mariage avec un autre ?

- Non , abruti , celui de ma mère , la reine Otohime . Cela va faire près de dix ans voir plus qu'elle est morte …

- Ah je …

Et il s'écroula sur le sol complètement sonné . Masayoshi , la mine toujours aussi blasé le regardait de toute sa hauteur en disant :

- Idiot . Je t'avais pourtant averti que tu étais gris ...

Il se tourna vers la porte en s'adressant à la jeune femme poisson près de l'entrée de la chambre vip :

- Rineke ?

- Oui mon prince ?

- Je ressens un haki étrange dans les environs . Dis moi de qui il s'agit , je n'aime pas les invités surprise .

- Bien mon prince , il en sera fait selon vos désirs .

Elle disparut aussitôt avoir fini sa phrase laissant le temps à Masayoshi de répliquer en disant :

- Mon cul oui … Comme si tu étais prête à mourir pour moi … C'est insensé .

Masayochi , Umikio et Rineke étaient trois amis d'enfance . Le premier était le prince fantôme de la famille royale de l'île des hommes poissons . Le second était un mauvais garçon, une racaille qui entraina le premier dans la débauche . Et la troisième se trouve être la sœur du second et la servante du premier . Sachant que le primer était secrètement amoureux de la troisième . Piouf ! Quel triangle !

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , à Rebena , QG de Carl Snow :<span>

- Arrêtes ! On peut toujours s'expliquer !

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer . Tu as refusé de boire les boissons de Sherry ! Tu mérites alors de CREVER !

- Hiiiiiiii ! Arrêtes ça Sherry ! Noooooooon pas les cheveux ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA !

C'est ainsi que Kansaki se retrouva chauve . D'un coup de pied au derrière , Sherry expulsa Kansaki du pub et se retourna vers Akihito Sodenna , lequel , tremblant de peur ne put refuser la mixture diabolique de Sherry la tueuse de bar … Suite à cela , il perdit connaissance , intoxiqué pour les cinq prochains siècles …

* * *

><p><span>île des hommes poissons ,<span>

Choii ne comprenait pas . Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait le métro sous marin et qu'elle finissait immanquablement par tourner en rond . Puis , alors qu'elle marchait dans une ruelle sombre , elle remarqua qu'elle était suivie . Elle décida alors de tenter de les semer en bifurquant sur la gauche puis sur la droite mais c'était mal connaître ses poursuivant qui avait parfaite connaissance des lieux . Rapidement , Choii se fit cerner et n'eut d'autre chois que de se préparer à contre attaquer . Mais c'est à cet instant là que le cris d'une femme retentit :

-Tirez vous d'ici bande de cons ! Ma grand-mère a du mal à faire sa sieste à cause de vous !

- Merde ! répondit l'un d'eux . C'est la tzundere du quartier ! Rouge Azuli ! Faut qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite ! Cette sirène est dangereuse !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tirez vous , bande de loques !

Elle se tourna vers Choii en soupirant bruyamment et dit fort ennuyée :

- Allez , suis moi ….

- Mais je ne vous connais pas . Répondit Choii fort sceptique

- Suis moi quand même , Sa Choii , commandante de Carl Snow . Insista Rouge

Surprise , elle n'osa la contredire et décida de la suivre . Après tout , elle ne connaissait pas du tout le quartier des hommes poissons , habituée aux quartiers les plus huppés de l'île . Après une longue marche , la sirène l'escortant s'arrêta devant une sorte de cour désaffectée que l'on aurait cru sur le point de s'effondrer . Néanmoins , contre toute attente , lorsque que Choii franchit le portail du domaine que les décrépitions des murs cessèrent et que la demeure redevint ce qu'elle était au départ , belle et sans la moindre imperfection .

Choii n'en croyait ses yeux : le ramassis de ruine qu'elle avait devant les yeux venait de se transformer en un domaine d'une opulence et d'un luxe quasi irréel . Comment avaient ils fait ? Tel était le genre de questions que Choii était enclin à se poser .

- Cherches pas à comprendre .

Choii tourna à nouveau sa tête vers celle qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait bien dire par là ...

Suite à un nouveau signe de la sirène , elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la demeure . Seulement , elle fut très perplexe quand elle vit dans l'entrée un tableau assez particulier montrant un groupe de personne dans ce qui semblerait être la citée d'aldomard des années avant sa naissance . Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus , ce fut que sa grande soeur Chigusa faisait parti de ce groupe de personnes ... Elle allait se retourner vers la sirène pour lui demander de plus amples explications quand trois coups de cannes résonnèrent dans la pièce . Affolée , la sirène du nom de Rouge se retourna vivement vers l'origine de ce bruit pour finalement s'agenouiller sur le sol en appuyant son front sur celui ci . Elle fit alors :

- Pardonnez moi Rufus sama ! Je ne pensais pas à mal en vous amenant cette humaine ici ! Veuillez m'excuser je ...

- C'est bon . Tu peux te relever .

Il tourna la tête vers Choii et dit respectueusement :

- Pardonnez cette scène . Mais normalement , personne n'aurait dût venir ici .

- Mais je ne comprends pas , qui êtes vous exactement et quel est cet endroit ?

- Je me nomme Rufus , Rufus Xéno et l'on me surnomme le doyen de l'île des hommes poissons pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis mi homme poisson , mi poisson Koï . Je suis donc l'un des hommes poissons possédants la longévité la plus développée .

- Attendez , vous dites poisson Koi ? Demanda Choii . J'ai entendu dire qu'a Wano ces poissons sont très populaires , on dit que dans les temps ancien on les surnommait « _nishikigoi_ » , les poissons de brocart et que c'est de là que vient leurs noms . Il semblerait qu'il en existe de très nombreuses espèces dont le symbole serait pour les humains l'amour et la virilité .

- En effet . Répondit Rufus . Mais je voudrais également vous remercier de votre sollicitude mademoiselle Choii . Mais entendu dire par l'une de mes connaissances que vous recherchiez le métro des mers ?

- Euh oui ... Ou du moins je chercherais un moyen très rapide de rejoindre North blue .

- Je vois . Ecoutez , j'ignore qui vous a mis au courant pour ce métro mais cette personne court de graves risques . Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus si vous n'êtes au courant de toute l'histoire . Donc je vous pose la question suivante :**Etes vous en mesure de garder un secret ?** Un très lourd secret ? Sachez juste ceci : si vous acceptez d'écouter mon histoire , vous serez obligée d'entrer dans notre confrérie . C'est très important .

A coté d'eux , Rouge souriait . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel choix allait donc faire cette pirate . Pour lui mettre encore plus la pression , elle dit :

- Alors ? Pouvez vous garder cela secret , oui ou non ? Qu'allez vous donc faire maintenant ?

* * *

><p><span>Ile des hommes poissons , pub du piano cocktail ,<span>

Masayochi était tranquillement en train de lire un livre , confortablement installé dans un lit à baldaquin de la suite VIP ; Il fut cependant interrompu par Rineke qui avait retrouvé l'utilisatrice du haki pour le moins étrange qui circulait librement dans le quartier le plus dangereux de l'île des hommes poissons .

- Je l'ai localisée , il s'agit d'une pirate du nom de Sa Choii , troisième commandante de l'équipage de l'empereur des mers Carl Snow , l'empereur adoptant une politique de neutralité .

- Neutralité ? ricana Masayochi . Ne me fait pas rire Rineke , la politique de neutralité n'est qu'un moyen de fuir les réalités du monde actuel . Enfin , où est donc cette idéaliste du dimanche ?

- Elle se trouve chez sieur Rufus , il semblerait qu'elle ait été sauvée de justesse par votre fiancée , dame Rouge Azulis .

- Pff , franchement . Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle se mette là où il ne faut pas ? Oh , et ce n'est pas ma fiancée . Elle a juste été choisie par mon père le roi Neptune pour jouer ce rôle . Cette sinène est bien trop violente à mon goût ! Alors que vous ma chère Rineke ...

- Oubliez cela , prince Masayochi . J'ai décidée de vouer ma vie à la justice et à la droiture de ce pays quoiqu'il en coûte !

- Dans ce cas , Rineke , puis je savoir pourquoi vous semblez toujours restez à mes cotés ?

- Cela n'a rien de personnel , prince . Je suis juste déterminée à connaitre l'identité de celui qui a tué votre mère , la reine Otohine , rien de plus .

- Et que ferez vous lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé ? demanda sérieusement Masayochi .

- Je le tuerai . Tout simplement ;

Masayochi éclata de rire devant la sincérité de sa secrétaire qui l'amusait de plus en plus . Elle avait vraiment le dont de le faire rire avec es sujets les plus graves . Mais il se reprit en fermant son livre et tout en se levant dit :

- Cependant , vous avez tort , Rineke . La personne qui tuera l'assassin de ma mère , se sera moi . Et non vous .

Et sans que Rineke n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit , il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .

**à suivre ...**


	11. Arc Aldomard nous voici partie 2

**Arc 4 : Aldomard nous voici .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 25 : Le secret du tableau de l'entrée**

Ile des hommes poissons , pub du pianno cocktail ,

Slash . Le bruit d'une main qui s'abattit en une claque magistrale sur la joue gauche de Masayochi , le faisant tomber sur le Lit où il était allongé précédemment . Masayochi souriait et peinait à essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieur tandis que Rineke tremblait fortement , le visage rougi de gène et de rage . Soudain , alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre , sans doute pour s'enfuir . Elle trouva donc important à ce moment là de hausser la voix et de dire :

- Où croyez vous aller ainsi ? Tenteriez vous fuir mon courroux ?!

- Oui . Désolé mais je dois y aller , bye .

- Quoi ?! Mais c'était mon premier baiser que vous venez de voler ! Comment comptez vous vous en sortir cette fois ?

C'est alors que Masayochi se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa une seconde fois . Ce baiser si intense et profond dura jusque l'un d'eux n'ait plus une once d'oxygène . Gênée au possible , Rinexe rougissait de plus belle tandis que Masayochi tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette en sautant par la fenêtre de la suite Vip . Quand Rineke reprit ses esprits trois secondes plus tard elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et hurla à Masayochi :

- Comment avez vous pu ? Que devrais je dire aux autres si jamais ils le découvrait ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'a dire que j'étais gris et que je suis tombé sur vous . Et que , nos lèvres se sont malencontreusement touchées . Cependant , il est vrai que pour le second baiser vous n'aurez aucune excuse . Je suppose donc que vous utiliserez le droit de cuissage comme motif non ? Mais sachant que vous cachez si bien vos sentiments , personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue de vous poser la question non ? Alors n'ayez crainte .

C'est ainsi qu'il partit vers la ville du dessus et les quartiers huppés de l'île des hommes poissons . Laissée dernière , Rineke se rependait dans la pièce en multiples injures destiné au propriétaire de la suite .

* * *

><p><span>Ile des hommes poissons , manoir de Rufus ,<span>

Rouge souriait . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel choix allait donc faire cette pirate . Pour lui mettre encore plus la pression , elle dit :

- Alors ? Acceptez vous oui ou non ?

Choii ne prit à peine le temps d'y réfléchir .

- Est ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à ne pas aider de gens dans le besoin ?

- Et même s'il s'agit d'un homme poisson ? Insinua Rufus .

- Je n'ai aucun préjugés vis à vis d'eux .

Rufus désigna alors un canapé à Choii afin d'être plus à l'aise. Après cela, il croisa les doigts et fixa Choii de ses yeux cendrés. Choii répondit à son invitation silencieuse et la conversation débuta :

- Merci d'accepter . En échange , je veux bien répondre à une de vos question . fit t'il sérieusement.

- Très bien , fit elle . Alors voilà , j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce tableau qui est à l'entrée. Que représente t'il pour vous et pourquoi ma grande sœur y figure t'il ?

- Dites moi, Sa Choii, saviez vous que votre grande sœur, Sa Chigusa soutenait le mouvement révolutionnaire ?

- Non. Cela aurait il un quelconque lien avec le tableau ?

- Oui et non. Le fait qu'elle soit actuellement avec les révolutionnaires n'a pour l'heure, aucun intérêt je vous l'accorde, néanmoins, vous devez aussi savoir que Sa Chigusa jouait un rôle déterminant dans l'acceptation de l'île des hommes poissons par le gouvernent mondial. C'est elle qui a convaincu les grandes familles de tenryubitos de l'importance de l'affaire, et c'est son sens de la justice qui l'a porté dans cette voix.

- C'est … Incroyable. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela …

- En effet. J'en viens donc aux faits véritables : le tableau qui est accroché à l'entrée représente les hautes sphères actuelles de l'agence de voyage. fit il gravement

- De la quoi ? ! demanda Choii incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendue.

- L'agence de voyage. Une organisation ultra secrète qui regroupe force de voyageurs, du moins, pas comme vous, vous l'entendez.

- Alors quoi ? Un voyageur n'est qu'une personne lambda se rendant d'un pays à un autre non ?

- Certes, cependant, tous ces voyageurs ne font partie de ce monde.

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous divaguez. Cela ne peut … S'exclama Choii en se levant.

C'est alors qu'elle provoqua par cette conduite la colère de Rouge qui en profita pour la rasseoir violemment contre le canapé sur lequel elle était précédemment assise. Elle lui dit alors, exaspérée au possible :

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais apprit qu'il était mal poli de couper ainsi la parole à une personne ?! D'autant plus que Rufus sama encoure de graves risques de son coté pour vous dire cela !

- Pff, c'est bon, je vous écoute … Soupira alors Choii en se mettant davantage à son aise

- Ecoutez, ces gens qui viennent d'un autre monde ne peuvent revenir chez eux. Les premiers voyageurs ont donc décidés de créer une confrérie qui viendrait en aide aux voyageurs, en leur trouvant un endroit où vivre, un travail et un bon intègrement en société. Mais voilà, le tout est de comprendre comment ils sont arrivés dans ce monde et surtout, dans quel but ont-ils été envoyés non ? Il se trouve justement, que dans leur monde, le monde réel comme ils l'appellent, sont vendus des livres où l'histoire d'un certain Luffy au chapeau de paille est contée. Ne trouvez vous pas cela curieux ? Comment une histoire de ce monde, se passant à notre époque actuelle pourrait être connue depuis de très nombreuses années à l'avance ? Pour moi il n'y a qu'une seule et unique solution à cela : un homme de ce monde a été capable de se rendre dans le monde « réel » pour publier une série de livres montrant dans les grandes lignes, l'avenir.

- C'est complètement impossible. Répondit Choii. Je peux croire à beaucoup de choses, mais là c'est …

- Je comprends votre scepticisme. Seulement, cela fait deux siècles qu'en ma qualité d'homme poisson carpe koi, je tente d'élucider ce mystère, et franchement, c'est afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire que j'ai moi-même décidé de les rejoindre.

- …

- Donc, je reprends. D'après, les voyageurs, l'auteur de cette fameuse série serait Eiichiro Oda. Mon hypothèse est donc que cet homme a trouvé un moyen ou un autre de partir de ce monde ou au contraire d'y entrer. De plus, tous les voyageurs que j'ai interrogé m'ont tous répondu la même chose : J'ai voulu atteindre le niveau 100 d'un jeu vidéo parce que le maître du jeu, Thierry Gordox m'a dit que si je réussissais j'aurais le droit à une surprise. Et après, quand j'ai eu fini le jeu, je me suis retrouvé téléporté dans une immense pièce blanche où les très nombreuses choses étaient exposées comme par exemple une profusion de fruits du démon ou de vêtements … Et après, quand j'eus fini, une porte s'ouvrit et je me suis retrouvé aux beaux milieux d'un monde inconnu sous la forme de mon avatar du jeu vidéo.

- Dites moi, qu'est ce qu'un jeu vidéo ? demanda alors Choii .

- Je l'ignore moi même ...

- Mais, pourquoi ces voyageurs se cachent ils ?

- Pour deux raisons : la première, c'est le temps auquel apparemment un voyageur atterrit. Je m'explique : les voyageurs arrivent dans ce monde à des dates assez aléatoires cela peut être dans le futur ou il y a mille ans. Donc entre temps, cela a permit à la confrérie de s'étendre et d'évoluer partout dans le monde comme dans la société. Et la seconde, c'est que les voyageurs pensent que si l'histoire suit son cours, en faisant s'empêcher certaines personnes de mourir ou de vivre, alors ils pourraient tout simplement rentrer chez elle.

- Mais et le tableau ? Ma sœur serait donc l'une des collaboratrices de cette société secrète ?

- Exactement .

- Mais , et le métro des mers ? Demanda Choii .

- C'est eux qui l'ont construits dans le passé , il servait à se déplacer sur grand Line et dans les autres océans . Néanmoins , aujourd'hui , il n'est capable que d'aller dans les océans extérieurs tel que South blue ou East blue .Mais le temps a passé et cette machine est désormais sous le contrôle de la mafia du pays . Plus précisément sous celui d'Umikio l'enfant des mers .

* * *

><p><span>Pub du piano cocktail :<span>

Umikio avait été assommé par son ami de toujours , le prince Masayochi et avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures . Quand il se réveilla , sa soeur Rineke était à ses cotés et il s'aperçut alors qu'elle rougissait tel une tomate . Umikio dit alors de manière badine :

- Dis Rine-chan ...

- QUOI ?!

-Masayochi ne t'aurait il pas embrassé par hasard ?

- Quoi ?! Mais comment as tu ...

- Oh ... Alors il est vraiment amoureux de toi on dirait ... Dis Rine-chan qu'as tu ...

- LA FERME ! Droit de cuissage c'est tout ! Je n'étais pas consentante !

Umikio se mit alors à rire . Décidément , sa sœur était vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle perdait tout ses moyens ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 26 : JB D Patzi**

Ile des hommes poissons , manoir de Rufus :

Quand Rufus eu terminé son récit , l'expression du visage de Choii se fit plus sérieuse , plus froide . Elle venait de prendre connaissance d'un sujet qui pouvant vraiment l'enfoncer au plus haut point . Et dire que sa vie était déjà suffisamment complexe comme cela , il fallait que le destin en rajoute une couche … Elle décida de se lever et de partir , se disant certainement qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle retourne chez elle dans hauts quartiers de la ville . Mais avant qu'elle ne parte , Rufus l'interrompit :

- Mademoiselle Choii . Maintenant que vous connaissez cette histoire , vous devez respecter vos engagements .

- D'accord , mais je ne compte pas faire partie de cette organisation . Fit elle de manière catégorique .

Rufus soupira une fois de plus devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance :

- Nous l'avons compris . Cependant , la personne que nous vous demandons d'aider fait justement partie de cette organisation .

- Comment ? C'est un voyageur que je me dois d'aider ?

- De plus , vous devrez nous promettre que vous accepterez sur vos territoires certains de nos agents dormants voire plus en cas de crise .

Elle se mit en colère . Choii voulait bien aider l'un d'eux , mais de là à en aider une ribambelle !

Elle allait s'apprêter à quitter le manoir quand soudain elle fut interrompue dans son action par l'entrée en scène d'une nouvelle personne ...

* * *

><p><span>Rebenna , QG de Carl Snow dans le nouveau monde :<span>

Ils étaient dans l'imposant manoir de Carl Snow . Et tandis qu'une servante versait du thé aux hôtes de son maître , elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder de plus près : L'un était vraiment mignon avec ses beaux cheveux bleus et sa peau pale . Quant à l'autre , une fille apparemment , semblait se morfondre sur la perte de ses cheveux . En effet il y avait de quoi : Elle était devenue chauve ! Ayant terminé son service , la servante quitta les lieux songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas les déranger dans leurs discutions pour le moins sérieuse .

- Alors Kansaki , que m'apportes tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je viens de retrouver Akihito Sodenna ,l' homme capable d'égaler Paule Végapunk en terme de robotique et de sciences énergique .

Carl se tourna vers Akihito et vu tout de suite qu'il tremblait de partout tel une feuille . Il soupira en disant :

- Et pourtant ne t'avais je pas expressément demandé de lui demander son avis sur la chose ? Peut être a t'il d'autres engagements ?

- Euh ... En effet je dois aller à Punk Ha...

- NON ! cria Kansaki . On t'a capturé tu es à nous maintenant ! Notre amie Paule a été emprisonnée à Impel Down et tant qu'elle y sera détenue , tu dirigeras la suite de ses études !

- Mais ...

- EST CE CLAIR ?!demanda t'elle .

Carl éclata de rire provoquant ainsi l'étonnement de ses invités . Peu de temps après , il reprit contenance et dit avec un ton doux pour me pas effrayer son invité :

- Ecoutes Aki - chan . Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu remplaces notre amie pour un temps voilà tout . Dès qu'elle reviendra , tu seras libre . Tu seras bien nourri et bien logé entre temps . Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- Euh ... très bien , j'accepte . répondit alors Akihito sans vraiment savoir dans il mettait les pieds .

Carl fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de mains de conduire Akihito vers le bateau qui l'amènera aux terres que commandait Paule . Alors qu'il était parti , une conversation s'engagea entre Kansaki et L'empereur :

- Cependant , vous même ignorez combien de temps il nous faudra pour sauver Paule non ? Et puis , qui nous dit qu'il ne l'on pas déjà tuée ?

- Ils ne peuvent ps la tuer , Kansaki . Car après tout , Paule est la chère petite fille du très estimé docteur Végapunk . Et le gouvernement mondial n'est pas assez stupide pour se le mettre à dos .

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps ; Ile des hommes Poissons , Manoir de Rufus :<span>

- Merci d'avoir l'amabilité de m'aider .

Elle se retourna alors et vit un gamin vêtu de vêtements sombres et dont la mine blafarde l'étonnait . Elle ne savait que dire devant la froideur de cet enfant . Derrière , Rufus , souriait . Cependant , ce n'était pas le cas de Rouge qui affichait surtout une mine perplexe tirant sur l'inquiétude .

- Il s'appelle Jb D Patzi C'est un voyageur ayant l'apparence d'un homme poisson à la fois requin Mako et humain . Ce qui explique son apparence gracile .

- Mais les voyageurs ne sont ils pas censés garder leur apparence qu'il possédaient dans leur monde d'origine ?

- Ce n'est pas obligé . On m'a dit qu'il pouvaient parfois vouloir changer d'apparence avant d'entrer dans notre monde . Mais bref , ce n'est pas important .

- Bon , je préfèrerais éviter que l'on parle de moi à longueur de temps . J'ai quand même mon mot à dire .

Choii se retourna vers Rufus et déclara :

- Et c'est ce gamin qui est censé m'accompagner dans mon périple ? C'est vraiment mal parti alors ...

- Peut être bien , Choii - san ( Choii tilta au " san " ) , mais je suis tout de même votre ticket d'entrée pour North blue . Vous êtes donc obligé de me prendre avec vous ! Fit froidement Jb . Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de cohabiter .

* * *

><p><span>Ile des hommes poissons , forêt de l'Ile :<span>

Voilà plusieures heures que Mazayochi semblait contempler la tombe de sa mère la reine Otohime . Voilà plus de 10 ans qu'elle était morte , assassinée . Depuis ce jours là , sa soeur Shiraihochi ne pouvait plus sortir de sa tour sans être victime des multiples tentatives de meurtre de Wander Decken , le pirate des profondeurs . Il s'était dit il y a de nombreuses années que le meilleur moyen de protéger l'île des menaces extérieurs était tout simplement de devenir Roi , car après tout , le prince héritier n'avait pas encore été choisi . Seulement , il ne pouvait pas laisser le meurtrier de sa mère couler des jours heureux alors que le peuple de l'île des hommes poissons vivait dans la tourmente . Pour récupérer ce qui leur était du , il s'était décidé depuis longtemps à se plonger dans les ténèbres et à s'allier aux pires canailles de l'île afin de faire du pays sur lequel il avait grandi une puissance non négligeable par le gouvernement mondial . Il voulait que l'île soit aussi dangereuse que celle de Wano dont il avait jadis tant entendu parler . Mais tous les éléments n'étaient pas encore en place , il manquait de nombreuses personnes et objets avant que son plan ne commence véritablement à fonctionner . Et il était sûr d'une chose : si tout ses efforts portaient à leur fruits , alors l'assassin de sa mère , la reine Otohime serait enfin enclin à se montrer .

Il sortit de sa méditation et décida de revenir au pub du piano cocktail voir si son ami Umikio s'était enfin décidé à se sortir du long et profond sommeil dans lequel il l'avait lui même plongé .

* * *

><p><span>Quelques instants plus tard , domaine de Rufus :<span>

Choii et JB se regardaient droit dans les yeux décidés à ne pas lâcher l'affaire . Rufus décida alors de briser le silence en déclarant :

- JB est le petit frère adoptif d'Umikio l'un des manias de la pègre de l'île . De plus , c'est à L'ami d' Umikio qu'appartient le métro des mers .

- Son ami ? demanda Choii

- Le prince Mazayochi . Celui qui tire toute les ficelles de la pègre de l'île .

- Ah oui , Masayochi oni-chan . dit alors JB . Je crois qu'en ce moment son repère se situerait au pub du piano cocktail , on a qu'a aller y faire un tour . Personnellement j'irai bien faire la bise à Rineke .

- Rineke ? interrogea Choii .

- Ma soeur adoptive répondit le gamin . C'est aussi la secrétaire de Mazayochi . . C'est une personne un peu froide mais sympathique dans l'ensemble .

C'est ainsi que tous deux décidèrent d'aller au pub du piano cocktail . Cependant , alors que tous deux partaient , une autre conversation débuta entre Rouge Azulis et Rufus . S'asseyant sur les canapés à leurs dispositions , tous deux se fixaient dans le blanc de leurs yeux respectifs attendant de voir qui oserait prendre la parole en premier .

Ce fut donc au bout de quelques minutes de silence que Rouge se lança :

- J'aimerais savoir une chose , Rufus sama . Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité à Sa Choii ? Peut être aurait elle pu nous comprendre ?

- Je ne crois pas Rouge . Après tout elle est exactement comme sa soeur Chigusa . Ce genre de personne se porte bien mieux lorsqu'on leur cache les informations les plus sensibles . Crois moi .

- Comme le fait qu'il se pourrait qu'Eiichiro Oda soit en réalité Thierry Gordox et qu'il se ballade comme bon lui semble dans notre monde ? Ou encore la menace que représente la lettre D ?

- Tout ce que l'agence de voyage désire , c'est rentrer chez elle , dans le monde réel , pour ne plus jamais à avoir à retourner dans notre monde à nous . Et personnellement , je vais te dire une chose : j'ai peur de ses gens qui se permettent de débarquer de nulle part avec leur culture ou leurs pouvoirs en se targuant de connaître l'avenir ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut retrouver Thierry Gordox : il doit tous les ramener chez eux , fermer la faille espace temps qui les a amenés ici et puis et surtout , être exécuté par la suite afin que nous soyons définitivement tranquille !

* * *

><p><span>Une heure plus tard , devant le pub du piano cocktail :<span>

JB et Choii venaient d'entrer dans le pub où de nombreux mafieux semblaient jouer au billard . A leur arrivée , tous se turent tandis qu'Umikio arrivait en courant prendre dans ses bras son pseudo petit frère .

- JIBI chan ! Oh ! Tu as ramenée une bien séduisante femme avec toi ... Serait ce ... UN CADEAU POUR TON GRAND FRÈRE CHÉRI ?!

- Non . répliqua JB froidement . En fait on est venu pour te demander si on ne pouvait pas par hasard utiliser ta nouvelle acquisition , le métro des mers pour aller vers North blue ?

Mais avant même qu'Umikio n'ai pu répondre , la voix de Rineke couvrit toute celle des autres et dit alors :

- Ne faites pas confiance à cette femme ! Elle est de l'équipage de Carl Snow ! On l'a souvent vue roder dans le quartier . Que viens tu faire ici , Sa Choii ? cracha t'elle .

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors parmi les mafieux . Qui ne connaissait pas cette assassin de grande renommée qu'était Sa Choii ? D'ailleurs , à l'entente de cela , la dite Choii fronça les sourcils à la prononciation de sa sinistre notoriété dans le monde de la pègre et de la piraterie . Soudain , alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , une main vint se poser sur son épaule . Choii se retourna , surprise et croisa les yeux bleus mélancolique de cet homme poisson . Devant Choii , tous se figèrent car leur maître était de retour . JB dit alors :

- Salut Mazayochi oni-chan .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 27 : Reikizu , dernière étappe .  
><strong>

Mazayochi l'ignora complètement et dit alors à voix haute :

- Serait ce donc elle l'impudente idéaliste de l'équipage de Carl Snow Rineke ?

- En effet .

- Dans ce cas , pourquoi devrions nous aider une telle personne ? dit il de manière désinvolte

Choii en avait assez . Cet homme poisson était vraiment exaspérant . Il agissait avec une de ces suffisances ... Encore l'une de ses personnes qui imaginait que tout devait leur tomber dans les mains ... Elle fulminait . Et la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase arriva quand :

- Oh j'y pense , pourquoi votre empereur se dévalorise t'il donc autant en se disant de ceux qui croient à neutralité ?

- Mon empereur ne se dévalorise pas ! C'est vous qui le dévalorisez !

- Oh ... Moi qui pensait que vous resteriez gentiment là à ne rien dire ... Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé !

- Il semblerait bien . Répondit alors avec aplomb Choii . Voici donc l'homme poisson qui fait trembler les alentours ... Je ne vois pas de quoi il faut avoir peur . Déclara Choii de manière moqueuse .

Ce fut au tour de Mazayochi de s'énerver . On disait généralement des belles femmes qu'elles avaient mauvais caractère mais là ... La dureté de ses paroles venaient défigurer ses traits angéliques en une décente aux enfers . Pour lui , une belle femme se devait de ressembler à Rineke : belle , douce et calme . Voir cette femme lui rappelait sans cesse cette effrontée qu'il allait devoir épouser : Rouge Azulis .

- Oh ... Alors tu ne me trouve pas effrayant ? demanda Mazayochi en faisant déferler une vague de haki . Pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous ba ...

- Cela suffit Masayochi oni-chan !

Tous ne dirent mots . Même mazayochi était figé . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jb se révolte .

- Elle comptait partir ! Fit celui ci . Et je compte bien la suivre moi aussi !

**- **... Vraiment ?

- Oui ... Je dois d'ailleurs l'escorter vers North blue , endroit où elle doit se rendre . C'est pour cela que nous sommes venu demander à grand frère Umikio de nous autoriser à aller dans le métro des mers .

**- **Je vois . Dans ce cas , allez y et disparaissez de ma vue . J'en ai que faire des pirates du dimanche et j'ai de plus gros chats à fouetter que vous deux !

Plusieurs heures plus tard , Choii vit enfin de ses yeux l'île de Reikizu . C'était un véritable repère de contrebandiers ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! Elle était finalement assez reconnaissante que Jb l'ai aidé à convaincre Masayochi de la laisser emprunter le métro des mers . Grâce à ça , tous deux sont arrivés à Reikizu assez vite . Cependant , on les avait obligés à porter des combinaisons en caoutchouc car l'île était en somme très dangereuse . En effet , Reikizu n'était qu'un caillou sans âme qui vive , sans cesse harcelé par des averses d'éclairs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage ... Aussi , la planque des hommes poissons se trouvait elle dans les sous terrains de l'île . On les fit alors passer dans ceux ci puis emprunter des escaliers qui les menaient profondément dans le cœur de l'île . Choii et Jb virent alors au centre une sorte de lac souterrain où l'on voyait une sorte d'arrêt de métro . Il y avait aussi pas mal d'hommes poissons qui mettaient des caisses dans les wagons afin de les acheminer à North Blue .

- Voilà , voici le métro des mers qui vous mènera à Aldomard . Vous n'avez plus qu'a prendre place .

Choii et Jb suivirent les recommandations des hommes poissons et durent s'immerger dans un wagon rempli d'eau . Choii leur dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas dans la mesure où elle pouvait survivre dans l'eau , grâce à son fruit du démon du misu misu . On leur avait expliquer qu'immerger ce wagon ainsi que tous les autres dans l'eau était le seul et unique moyen d'assurer le bon fonctionnement du métro . En effet , comme celui ci évolue au raz du sol , soit à plus de 10 kilomètres sous l'eau , la pression était d'une densité sans commune mesure . Sans eau dans les wagons , le métro se ferait compresser aussitôt . C'est donc sur ces explications que le métro des mers partit avec eux à son bord , en route pour Aldomard .

**à suivre ...**


	12. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 1

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 28 : A la recherche du passé .  
><strong>

Cela faisait près de trois jours que Sa Choii et Jb D Patzi avaient réussi à atteindre la tristement célèbre ville d'Aldomard . En effet , cette ville était connue comme étant la ville natale de son empereur , Carl Snow . Cependant , elle savait que sa famille , les Sa , avaient un jour régné sur cette ville et les environs avant d'aller vivre à Mariejoie . Le passé culturel de la ville étant très liée à leur famille . Cependant voilà ... Cette ville n'était plus désormais qu'un champ de ruine et Jb ne se priva pas de le lui dire tandis qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues de la citée .

- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé en 1507 . Fit elle en regardant certaines maison encore effondrées . Personne ne sait pourquoi , mais cette ville pourtant si belle , si vive , si artistique , se fit engloutir par un puissant raz de marrée qui dévasta tout sur son passage . Le Palais des Sa y compris .

- C'est vrai qu'on m'a dit que tu étais une tenryubito ... Mais bon , tu es une pirate maintenant non ? Alors pourquoi risquer de te faire capturer ici , dans cette ville ravagée ? C'est pas comme si tu y était née non ?

- Si ... J'ai peut être grandi à Mariejoie , mais je suis née dans cette ville . C'est d'ailleurs d'ici que provient mon fruit du démon du Mizu Mizu . Et je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que si j'avais été présente à ce moment là et avec mes pouvoirs , peut être que la ville serait encore sauve qui sait ?

Jb soupira . Il regarda Choii comme si cela avait été elle l'enfant , alors que c'était précisément l'inverse , lui disant alors sur un air de reproche :

- Je trouve ça au contraire stupide . Imagines , en 1507 , tu aurais eu 6 ans à tout casser . Comment diable aurais tu voulu sauver à toi toute seule une ville et ses habitants à un age pareil ! Redescends sur terre ! Tu n'aurais rien fait de plus si ce n'est d'envenimer la situation , et tu en serais même morte .

Choii cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui . Pour elle , il était évident que la survie d'une personne n'était rien comparé à celle d'une ville .

- Et alors ? Je serais peut être morte , mais cela aurait permis à d'autre de me survivre et de continuer à me rendre hommage .

- Te rendre hommage ? Pourquoi diable voudrait on que l'on te rende hommage à toi ? Qu'as tu fais dans ta vie pour que l'on te respecte à un âge si peu avancé ? Personne ne se souviendrait de toi si tu mourrais . C'est la triste réalité des choses ... Alors pourquoi gâcher sa vie pour une ville que l'on pourrait reconstruire à l'infini ? Non , moi je dis que l'homme peut et se doit de vivre pour lui même en priorité . L'homme se doit d'être égoïste .

- Et c'est précisément ce que regrette Carl Snow . Répondit Choii en levant les yeux au ciel .

Ils venaient d'arriver à un bar après une longue et interminable marche . Exténués d'avoir autant marché sous le froid et la neige de Janvier , ils commandèrent de quoi boire . Cependant , bien que Choii se commanda une bonne bière , elle empêcha Jb de se prendre une vodka , lui payant un traditionnel verre de lait . Celui ci fit alors , mécontent :

- Je déteste le lait ! Et je te signale que j'ai 18 ans .

- Peut être ... Mais n'oublies pas que tu as l'apparence d'un gamin et que c'est moi l'adulte ici .

JB dut accepter la défaite . Choii en souria . Mine de rien , elle commençait à s'attacher à lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait déjà cru possible . Mais c'est alors que tous deux se reposaient qu'ils entendirent distraitement au fond de la salle deux personnes dire que la marine des environs avaient capturés trois commandants de l'équipage de Carl Snow .

- Franchement ... Ils sont nuls ces types ! Tomber aussi facilement dans les filets de la marine ...

- Ouais ! Mais pas uniquement de la marine ... Il semblerait qu'une grosse pointure soit présente à North Blue ... Un dénommé Sa Nagato . Il serait le vice président d'Impel Down et le prochain successeur de la prison apparemment . Expliqua un autre type .

- Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici ... De nos jours , les jeunes marines n'ont plus la moindre once d'honneur et de prestige ...

- Ouais . J'me souviens que dans l'temps ...

Mais Choii ne les écoutait déjà plus , payant l'addition et entrainant Jb à l'extérieur . Celui ci avait beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas , elle ne fit pas attention à ses questions , tournant à droite , puis à gauche , cherchant le moyen de quitter le centre de la ville . Au bout d'un moment , JB finit par se libérer de la poigne de Choii et exigea des explications . Celle ci lui répondit qu'elle recherchait un moyen de rejoindre la ville noire , une ville que l'on disait secrète et souterraine battit dans le réseau d'égouts de la ville .

- Beurk ! On va sentir le pourri ...

- Je préfère cela plutôt que de voir mes amis rejoindre Paule à Impel Down !

Ils arrivèrent à la limite entre Aldomard et Articus Blocks , un endroit qui ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'autre chose ... Jb finit par comprendre que ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait en fait dans le quartier miséreux de la ville . En effet , ce que Choii cherchait , c'était une ruine . Plus précisément une ruine de bar ayant appartenu à Carl Snow il y a fort longtemps .

- Ce que je recherche , c'est l'entrée du bar des paumés .

- Quel nom pour un bar ... Ironisa alors JB .

Mais Choii ne l'écoutait plus . Elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir des paroles de Paule à ce sujet ... Apparemment , la cave de ce bar qui avait été le repère de Carl il y a un temps aurait un accès direct aux souterrains menant à la ville noire .

Au bout d'un moment , elle réussit à trouver le fameux bar en ruine . Elle usa de son fruit du démon afin de lui déblayer l'accès aux souterrains , prenant bien soin de le reboucher par la suite . Une fois l'action accomplie , elle murmura :

- Maintenant , trouvons la ville noire .

Tous deux finirent donc par s'engouffrer dans les égouts de la ville .

Sabo était enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses prisons du QG de la marine de North blue . Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour lui qui pensait mettre la main sur une découverte fondamentale pour découvrir la vérité concernant l'ordre mondial . Et il avait fallu qu'il se fasse capturer comme un bleu …

Il s'était replié sur lui-même , attendant que le temps passe , inexorablement . Quand soudain il entendit force de cris et de contestations provenant d'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu …

- Arrêtez ça , bandes de brutes ! Vous n'avez pas le droit AHHHHHHHHHH!

Elle se fit pousser dans la même cellule que Sabo tandis que son ami la suivit lui aussi d'un coup de pied au derrière donné par l'un des marines :

- Et de trois . Trois commandants de Carl Snow capturés ! Cela sent la promotion à plein nez !

- Hé sérieux , faut qu'on arrête de faire des rimes sinon c'est la colonelle Padorine qui va se fâcher ...

Finalement , le duo de marines les laissèrent seuls et partirent vaquer à d'autres occupations plus intéressantes que celle ci . Sabo se retourna vers eux et leur dit :

- Emiliae ? Franz ? Mais que faites vous ici ?

- On était à ta recherche pardi ! avoua Franz . Sais tu que tu offenses l'"empereur à rater ses réunions importantes ? ! Et qu'est tu en train de comploter avec les révolutionnaires ?

- Bof . Je veux juste les aider à rendre ce monde plus juste . Pas de quoi en faire un plat .

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu débattes des stupidités puis tu te fais la malle ! Je te signale que c'est toi le premier commandant de Carl Snow maintenant ! Aie un peu plus les pieds sur terre !

- Arrêtes Franz . Lui demanda Emiliae . On aura tout le temps de lui hurler dessus quand on se sera échappés d'ici .

- Et comment veux tu qu'on s'échappe ? Lui demanda Sabo . Toute la ville est truffé de granit marin et de runes anti haki . Dit il en voyant les visages surpris de ses deux acolytes . Il reprit : Comment ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Ces si beaux cristaux décorant les ruines de la ville ou encore les murs dont sont faits les maisons , tout est en granit marin ! De plus , à chaque coin de rue on a des marines qui patrouillent . Comment voulez vous qu'on s'en sorte ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette ville est devenu un repère de marine ! D'ailleurs on dit même d'Aldomard qu'elle est aussi imprenable qu'Impel down , ce serait donc à se demander comment elle a pu être détruite il y a près dix ans !

- Ah ... fit alors Emiliae . Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Donflamingo n'est pas aussi présent ici que dans le reste du monde ...

- Ouais mais si on l'attire dans cette ville ... Hehehe ... On serait en mesure de le tuer ! déclara alors Franz .

Sabo soupira devant l'idiotie dont faisait parfois preuve ses deux amis et regarda le plafond froid et lugubre , ignorant combien de temps il pourrait encore le regarder ainsi avant de se faire incarcérer à Impel Down ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 29 : Spectaculaire évasion . **

Nagato et sa cousine , la Sainte Noriko venaient d'atteindre la base de la marine d'Aldomard en palanquin , parce que la jeune princesse refusait de toucher de son auguste pied pareil sol ... A leur arrivée , une salve d'honneur fut lancée et tous s'agenouillèrent devant la princesse Noriko comme l'exigeait le protocole . La plus haute gradée de la base , à savoir Glina Padorine leur fit visiter les lieux qui avaient été restaurés depuis la catastrophe . Elle les fit entrer dans son bureau et servit aux trois invités de marque le meilleur thé de la ville . S'engagea alors une conversation entre Glina Padorine et Nagato :

- Alors , j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez capturé l'un commandants de Carl Snow , un certain Sabo Karénine il y a peu ?

- En effet , cependant , il se trouve qu'il y a environ deux jours nous en avons capturés deux de plus .

- Deux ? Répéta Nagato stupéfait . D'un autre coté ce n'est pas étonnant tout cela . La ville constitue un véritable piège à lui tout seul et vous n'avez plus eut qu'a les capturer au moment opportun , c'est à se demander qui de la ville ou de vous colonel aurait au final le plus de mérite ? Pensa t'il à voix haute

- Merci du compliment , Monsieur le vice directeur ...

- Mais le problème voyez - vous c'est que cela n'en était pas un ... répondit alors de manière affable Nagato .

Ne comprenant pas son erreur , Glina chercha avec un regard hagard , de l'aide dans l'assistance ... Cependant , elle n'eut que le rire haut perché de la tenryubito qui lui répondit :

- HAHAHA ! Tous des incapables ces gens ! Pas même fichus de se débrouiller lors d'une conversation ... C'est à se demander où vous avez bien pu obtenir votre poste de ...

Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite de parler quand son regard croisa celui de Nagato qui était pour l'heure effrayant . Mais quand il se retourna vers Glina , son sourire doux était revenu et il reprit d'un air badin :

- Et si nous allions voir les prisonniers ? Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance , vous aurez celui que je recherche ?

C'est ainsi que tous les trois partirent en direction de la prison . La prison de la base se trouvait à l'endroit le plus imprenable de la base , soit au 5 niveau souterrain de celle ci . Le seul moyen d'y accéder était de prendre le monte charge prévu à cet effet , mais lui aussi était incrusté de granite marin . Autant dire que l'endroit était le pire cauchemar des utilisateurs de fruits du démon et de loin .

Quelques minutes plus tard , le monte charge arriva à destination et laissa finalement passer les 3 personnes dont Nagato vers la cellule qui contenait les trois captifs . C'est d'ailleurs en souriant de manière folâtre qu'il s'approcha de leur cellule en disant :

- Salut la compagnie ^^ Je me nomme Sa Nagato et je suis le vice directeur d'Impel Down . Et comme vous devez très certainement vous en douter , vous êtes cuits , empactés et parés à être expédiés à Impel Down ^^ . Vous n'avez au-cu-ne chance de ...

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'en dire davantage , le mur soutenant la cellule des trois commandants explosa , ne pouvant supporter la pression de l'eau . C'est donc à la surprise de tous qu'apparut par le trou béant du mur , Sa Choii et JB D Patzi qui virent directement à la rescousse de Sabo , Emiliae et Franz sous les yeux exorbités de Noriko qui en profita pour dire :

- Mais qu'attendez vous pour les arrêtez , bande de mollassons ! Ils s'enfuient .

Pendant ce temps , Choii en profita pour les délivrer de leurs liens , rappelons que le granit marin n'a aucun effet sur elle . Et alors que JB menait les trois fugitifs vers les égouts de la ville , Choii se retourna vers Nagato et lui fit un bref au revoir de la main avant de partir à son tour dans les galeries .

Noriko et Glina étaient outrées au possible , tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé . Seul Nagato souriait car il avait enfin eu l'occasion de revoir sa cousine préférée , à savoir Choii .

- Mais il faut les poursuivre ! hurla Noriko à s'en casser la voix . On peut encore ...

- Tais toi . Répondit alors Nagato d'une voix menaçante .

Puis d'un air bien plus léger et badin il dit alors :

- Laissons les donc . De toute manière , ce ne sont pas ces trois pirates qui m'ont attirés jusqu'ici . Ma proie finira bien par se livrer toute seule , sans que je n'aie à en bouger le petit doigt !

- Et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? répliqua contre toute attente Glina Padorine . On aurait pu les poursuivre .

- Et on serait mort de faim avant d'avoir nous même trouvé la sortie de ses galeries qui ne figurent sur aucun plan de la ville . Répondit alors froidement Nagato . Choii-chan connait cette ville sur le bout des doigts et sait comment éviter les pièges de celle ci . Car vous semblez oublier que cette ville et tout le pays qui va avec est le fief de la famille Sa et puis aussi la terre natale de son empereur Carl Snow . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , c'est pour me parler que Choii-chan est venue ici , donc on la reverra bien assez tôt ! Nous n'avons qu'a prendre le thé en attendant .

* * *

><p>Tandis que Nagato et ses acolytes prenaient tranquillement leur thé dans les appartements de la colonelle Glina Padorine , Choii , JB , Sabo , Franz et Emiliae s'évertuaient à courir dans les nombreuses galeries souterraines constituant les égouts de la ville d'Aldomard . Choii ne comprenait pas ... Que diable faisait sa peste de petite sœur dans les parages ? Elle croyait que seul Nagato était de la partie ... Soudainement , Choii leur dit d'esquiver sur la gauche car une salamandre les prenaient en classe , crachant nombres de flammes incandescentes pouvant gravement les brûler . Quand ils eurent semés le monstre , ils s'accordèrent une pause afin de momentanément se reposer sans pour autant que leurs vigilances n'en pâtisse . Aussi , profitant du peu de répit qu'ils avaient , Sabo se permit une question :<p>

- Au fait Choii , comment savais tu où il fallait frapper afin de nous libérer ?

- C'est simple , ce sont les rumeurs en ville qui m'on aidée . Je suis arrivée ici à Aldomard il y a deux jours avec JB . Et sur la route , on a entendu dire que vous aviez étés capturés par la marine . Cependant ... Peut on savoir ce qui vous a mené à vous rendre dans cette ville ? Demanda alors Choii en les fixant dangereusement .

- Eh bien ... avoua Franz ... Il se trouve qu'on était à la poursuite de cet imbécile , fit il en montrant Sabo du doigt , et qu'au final cela c'est terminé en course poursuite avec Donflamingo . Et on s'est dit au final que le seul endroit où l'on ne risquerait pas de nous trouver serait Aldomard .

- Cependant , commença alors Choii , il semblerait que vous vous soyez fourvoyés . Cette ville est certes une bonne cachette , à condition évidemment que connaissiez parfaitement la ville . Dans le cas contraire , elle deviendrait un ennemi de taille et mènerait la marine jusqu'à vous . D'ailleurs c'est ce qui s'est passé non ?

Plus personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit . Choii en profita alors pour dire :

- Actuellement , vous feriez mieux de vous enfuir de la ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Mais que veux tu dire par "trop tard " Choii ? demanda de manière hasardeuse Emiliae .

- Connaissant Nagato , il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne vous laisse pas sortir d'ici vivant . En tout cas , les choses se compliquent , si on reste ici trop longtemps , on risque de se faire repérer par son haki . Il faut rejoindre la ville noire .

- La ville noire ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? demanda Emiliae .

- Pas le temps d'expliquer ! répliqua Choii en vitesse . Le tout , c'est de me suivre ! Et vite !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Nagato qui prenait tranquillement son thé ressentit une sorte d'interférence dans son haki . C'est alors qu'il souri et dit de manière badine :<p>

- Trouvés .

- Comment ? Demanda alors Noriko en se levant précipitamment . Que veux tu dire par "trouvés" ? Comment as tu fais pour les localiser aussi vite ?

- **Ne t'avais je pas demandé de te taire chère cousine ?** Commandante Padorine ...

- Oui, comme Nagato?

- Pourrais je avoir une carte de la ville afin de les localiser ?

- Mais bien sur . Cependant , comment diable avez vous ...

- Grâce au moundra , une sorte de haki permettant de repérer ses cibles dans un périmètre court . Bon , voyons pour cette localisation , maintenant ...

Nagato se concentra au maximum et pointa son doigt vers la zone culturelle de la ville . Il demanda alors :

- Qu'y a t'il sous ce quartier ?

- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée Nagato sama ! s'insurgea Glina Padorine

- Dans ce cas , **en quoi nous êtes vous utile commandante** ? Faut il que je fasse tout tout seul ? Peu importe , suivez moi et prenez avec vous quelques troupes d'hommes prêtes à combattre .

Et alors que Glina Padorine faisait de son mieux afin d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique , celui regardait avec indifférence la tasse de thé qui se trouvait devant lui et auquel il n'avait pas touché .

- C'est un bien mauvais thé .

- Pff ! Quelle tache cette commandante ... On voit bien qu'on est plus sur grande Line !

- Cousine Noriko-sama , tant que je serais près de vous , vous n'aurez rien à craindre non ?Fit Nagato d'une voix ennuyée

- Hum . Toi , tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un d'amusant avec ton air badin si léger . Mais en réalité , tu es le pire des hypocrites !Fit alors Noriko . Tu me dégoûtes ! Et grande sœur Choii aussi m'insupporte avec ses grands airs de justicières du dimanche ! Il est temps que toi comme elle compreniez que ce sont les tenryubitos qui dirigent le monde ! **Eux et eux seuls ! Clama t'elle .  
><strong>

Subitement , le regard de Nagato changea encore une fois et se fit au contraire doux et gentil alors que d'une voix doucereuse et dit alors :

**-****Noriko , tu n'as prévenue personne que tu venais avec moi à Aldomard non ? Donc , si je te tue ici et maintenant , aucun de mes hommes n'ira me dénoncer tu sais ... Tu saisis ? Encore un seul mot . Un seul . Et comme ma sœur Yune , tu regretteras d'être née !  
><strong>

Après cette menace on ne peut plus explicite , Nagato tourna les talons et chantonna d'une voix insouciante que badine :

- Pourquoi ne pas jouer à cache cache histoire de se dégourdir les jambes ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de partir à la recherche de Choii , seul , sans la moindre escorte , dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait que de nom ...

**Good luck ! **

**à suivre ...**


	13. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 2

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 30 : Je souhaite juste qu'ils puissent repartir.  
><strong>

Au détour d'une galerie , puis d'une autre , Choii et les autres arrivèrent devant une immense porte blindée sertie de granit marin et de runes . On aurait dit un immense poste frontière entre deux pays ennemis semblant sur le point de s'affronter . Sabo dit alors surpris au possible :

- Je ne comprends pas , comment ai je pu passer à côté de cette immense porte ?

- Je l'ignore . Répondit calmement Choii . Mais une chose est néanmoins certaine : Bienvenue à la ville noire !

Et c'est à ce moment là que tous entendirent le cliquetis des armes à feux ainsi que la voix forte et déterminée d'une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux impressionnants yeux verts . Telle une sauvageonne , elle réussi à les prendre de court et à les menacer de son arme avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réagir .

- Ne bougez pas , misérables pirates ! Un seul pas et vous êtes morts !

Emiliae se retourna vers Choii et lui dit alors :

- Et c'est ça tes signes de bienvenue ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment accueillants par ici .

- C'est curieux . Ils m'ont accueillis à bras ouverts il y a quelque dizaine de minutes lorsque je leur avait dit que j'étais une amie de Paule Végapunk ...

Et tandis qu'ils se firent encercler de sentinelles plus déterminer les unes que les autres à les capturer , une voix calme et posée interrompit les opérations en cours :

- **Ara ! Putain , c'est quoi tout ce merdier ? ( Calme et posé ? XD ), Vous en faites un de ses boucans ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE VOUS EN PRENDRE AUX AMIS D'UNE DE MES POTES ?! Dégagez !**

Sonnés par l'ordre impérieux de leur cheftaine , les sentinelles reculèrent restant tous en position d'alerte tandis que leur chef accueillit Choii comme il se doit en une étreinte amicale . Elle se retourna et leur ordonna d'un air impérieux :

**- Qu'attendez vous pour ouvrir la porte ? Bande de bons à rien !**

Elle fit alors signe à Choii et aux autres de la suivre et ensemble , suivis de près par les sentinelles qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'embarcation qui se trouvait derrière l'immense porte d'entrée que des hommes sans maîtrise de haki n'auraient sans doute jamais pu ouvrir . Par delà l'imposante , on ne semblait distinguer qu'une sorte de nuit étoilée où se dressait majestueusement une majestueuse citée brillant d'ébène , se mêlant à la majesté des lieux .

Quelques instants plus tard , leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et ils purent ressentir en eux toute la beauté et la grâce des nombreux cristaux irisés qui s'étendaient ça et là dans le noir . Puis , alors que tous s'apprêtaient à monter dans la navette , un évènement incroyable se produisit : alors que le bateau glissait silencieusement sur l'onde noire , des ondes blanches s'échappèrent de l'embarcation elle même noire pour s'étendre sur le lac et les environs . Le lac qui semblait de mercure devint d'une clarté soudaine , brillant de mille feux . Et ce fut également le cas de toutes les pierres irisées qui devinrent des diamants incandescents .

Choii vit Emiliae se pencher dangereusement vers la gauche de l'embarcation et regarder fixement l'eau du lac . Elle dit alors :

- Dites , c'est normal qu'a notre arrivée toutes les pierres de la grotte se soient mises à briller ?

Cette question pour le moins curieuse attira les raisonnement de Sabo et Franz alors que JB répondit impassiblement :

- C'est à cause de dame Choii .

Tous se retournèrent vers elle , attendant la moindre réaction de sa part . Mais devant la réaction pour le moins inexistante provenant de leur amie ; la femme qui les escortait jusqu'à la femme qui les escortait jusqu'à la ville noire arbora un sourire pour le moins espiègle et prit alors la parole devant leurs yeux interrogatifs :

- L'eau de cette grotte est empoisonnée . Si une quelconque personne se baigne dedans , elle finit par se désagréger au fond du lac . Cependant , c'est cette eau noire qui donne à notre ville de l'énergie sous forme de chaleur et sous forme électrique . Par exemple les légers filaments blancs provenant du lac sont des manifestations énergétiques provenant de celui ci . Ces manifestations , bien recensées et stockées , nous permettent de vivre en autarcie sans que ayons le moindre besoin de remonter à la surface .

- Mais alors , se risqua Sabo , toute cette clarté doit être pour vous une quantité phénoménale d'énergie ? Car à ce que j'ai pu comprendre , ce sont les cristaux qui donne de l'énergie en entrant en contact avec cette eau maudite qui cause la mort . Le tout est de savoir ce que sont ces cristaux et pour combien de temps disposez vous maintenant d'énergie ...

C'est alors que Choii parla , à la surprise générale de ses amis et acolytes :

- Du granit marin . Ce sont des cristaux de granit marin qui entrent en réaction avec l'onde noire de la grotte . D'ailleurs si cette embarcation n'est pas détruite c'est parce qu'elle est faite en granit marin . D'autre part , avec mon arrivée en ces lieux , la quantité d'énergie récoltée permettrait aux habitants de l'île de survivre voir même de vivre confortablement pendant des années .

- Parfaitement , acquiesça alors la femme qui les accompagnait . Et tout cela grâce à la capacité incroyable du fruit du démon de Choii . Son fruit a la capacité de lui faire contrôler l'eau , mais a aussi les mêmes propriétés que le granit marin : elle peut donc paralyser ses adversaires possesseur du fruit du démon si elle le souhaite et peut même faire l'aller jusqu'à l' île en marchant sur l'eau maudite . Avouez que c'est pratique non ?

Elle regarda subitement l'avancée de la navette et dit alors :

- Mais regardez , nous voilà presque arrivés ! Personnellement j'ai hâte d'y être .

Arrivés au port , ils furent escortés par des gardes jusqu'au QG de celle qui les accompagnait . L'endroit était immense et se trouvait au centre de la ville noire . Mais alors qu'ils s'y rendaient , Emiliae demanda alors distraitement pourquoi la ville était teinte de noire . On lui répondit alors que cette ville était autrefois le véritable cœur d'aldomard . C'était ici , bien gardé que les infrastructures les plus importantes avaient été gardées en prévision de l'improbable certainement . Cette ville renfermait les ouvriers les plus importants de la ville : ceux qui avaient la charge de contrôler et d'extraire l'énergie utile à la ville d'en haut , Aldomard ce qui signifie haute terre dans le langage antique du monde . Perdu au fin fond des âges , le nom Alava signifiant au contraire dans le langage antique de la citée : basse terre , a été remplacé par ville noire à cause des infrastructures grises et ternes de la ville ouvrière . Après ces explications , ils arrivèrent devant le QG de la ville où ils purent voire marqué en gros : CITÉE DE L'INFORMATION . Peu après cela , ils se rendirent au bureau de la jeune femme et prirent place sur les canapés et fauteuils eux aussi noirs ou argentés rappelant sans doute le passé révolu de cette ville désormais indépendante .

La femme ordonna à ses hommes de partir d'un geste nonchalant de la main . Puis d'une voix lasse regarda l'homme se tenant à sa gauche et lui dit :

- Toi aussi , Porros .

- Sauf votre respect , chef , ces personnes peuvent s'avérer dangereuses . Il est de mon devoir de prévenir à toute ...

- Et moi je souhaite que l'on me laisse tranquille ! entonna t'elle froidement .

C'est donc de mauvaise grâce que l'homme partit , fortement déconcertés par l'imprudence de sa maîtresse qui ne cessait de l'irriter . C'est alors qu'elle se mit davantage à son aise , puis dit d'une voix désolée :

- Désolé miss Choii , mais depuis que je suis devenue chef de la ville , ces gars ne veulent plus me lâcher !

- Je vois ça , fit Choii d'une vois légèrement amusée .

Mais leur échange fut interrompu par l'intervention inopiné de Sabo qui ne comprenait rien à l'affaire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué :

- Excusez moi , mais qui êtes vous ? demanda il d'une voix quasi incertaine .

- Ah oui , j'ai oubliée de me présenter . Fit elle négligemment . Oui donc , en fait je me nomme Mia . Trafalgar Mia . Et je suis la boss incontestée de la ville noir , aussi nommée citée de l'information .

- Une citée de l'information ? Demanda alors Franz . Donc vous seriez capable de répondre à toutes nos questions non ?

- En effet , répondit Mia . Seulement si vous avez l'argent et des informations équivalentes pour payer ...

- Mais si j'ai bien compris , vous pouvez vendre vos informations à n'importe quel camp : pirates ou marines ou ... personnes civiles non ?

- Bien sûr ! N'est ce pas le but ultime d'une boutique d'information ?

- Mais si jamais jamais une guerre éclate entre marines et pirates et que vous êtes pris pour cible car vos informations sont trop dangereuses ?

- A votre avis , monsieur Franz , pourquoi ce fait il que notre ville soit tellement sur ses gardes ces temps ci ? Nous savons pertinemment qu'une guerre est sur le point d'éclater ! Et de nombreux éléments le prouve ! Comme par exemple une rencontre entre Shanks le roux et Barbe blanche dans le nouveau monde . Mais passons . Sachez juste que notre ville a elle aussi fait vœu de neutralité . Pas comme votre empereur qui n'a que des idées moralistes mais à but lucratif ! Et maintenant , j'aimerais savoir ce que toi et tes petits amis faisiez ici Choii ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu sois venue ici simplement pour taper la discut' ! Que voulez vous vraiment ?! fit elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux .

- Je souhaite simplement que mes amis puissent regagner grand Line sans encombre . Répondit elle doucement . Quant au reste , je m'en fiche .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Noriko déambulait dans la ville d'Aldomard sans le moindre but si ce n'est de retrouver Choii et de lui coller une droite dont elle se souviendra pendant longtemps . Cependant ,c'est précisément à cet instant précis que des hommes vêtus de noirs se mirent sur son chemin et la kidnappèrent ...<p>

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 31 : Face à Face  
><strong>

Mia se mit alors à sourire . Choii fronça les sourcils , ignorant le pourquoi de pareille attitude . Celle ci entendit alors :

- C'est donnant donnant . On peut te louer un navire qui te permettra de rejoindre facilement Shaobondy en des temps records , mais en échange , nous on veut des informations fraiche à vendre ...

Choii regarda ses compagnons et jugea qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix . Elle leur demanda de quitter la pièce , afin qu'elle puisse leur donner des renseignements . Après qu'ils soient tous partis , Choii soupira et fit alors :

- Connais tu le projet Casablanca ?

- Tu parles de ce projet top secret dont on m'a vanté la sortie à Shaobondy ? Demanda alors Mia

- Oui , j'y étais . Et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux l'objet , pas plus grand qu'une fiole de liquide pareil à de l'eau .

- Tu en es certaine et que diable ferait cette étrange liquide ?

- Il serait capable de paralyser le haki de quelqu'un à ce qu'il parait . Expliqua Choii

- Donc si cette chose est commercialisée , on peut dire bye bye au monde de la piraterie ou alors célébrer ...

- L'avènement d'une grande guerre entre le gouvernement mondial et les révolutionnaires !

Choii vit que les yeux de Mia brillaient de curiosité à l'annonce de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire miroiter . Celle si s'essaya plus confortablement dans son siège et posa ses coudes sur son bureau . Elle continuait de regarder Choii qui se tenait droite comme un I , debout , non loin de la porte .

- Racontes moi tout Choii , et peut être que j'aurais un navire disponible pour tes amis en direction de Shaobondy qui sait ?

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard , le navire dans lequel avait embarqué Emiliae , Franz , JB et Sabo venait de lever l'ancre , en route pour Shaobondy et puis pour le nouveau monde . Avec un peu de chance , ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver à Shaobondy dans les temps . Et alors que Choii continuait à veiller le départ de ses acolytes , Mia lui demanda plus sérieusement :<p>

- Que viens tu faire ici réellement ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste de libérer tes amis ...

- Pas vraiment . J'ai un rendez vous avec quelqu'un et c'est de ce rendez vous que dépend la survie de mon amie !

Mia soupira et la laissa partir . Avait elle le choix ? Bien sûr que non . Si elle s'était mise sur sa route , Choii lui en aurait voulue et à travers elle son amie Paule . Et alors que Choii allait partir , elle se retourna , lui disant :

- Au fait j'ai croisé Trafalgar Law à Waterseven . C'est ton cousin non ? Il semble bien aller .

- Mon abruti de cousin tu veux dire ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu devenir un si fantastique médecin ... Enfin ... Merci de me l'avoir dit ... Fit Mia en souriant . Essayes de nous revenir en vie ...

- Ouais .

Et c'est ainsi que Choii se mit en route vers la surface , la glaciale ville d'Aldomard .

* * *

><p>Sa Nagato continuait de marcher seul dans les rues d'Aldomard . Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être escorté par ces abruti de la marine qui passaient leur temps à se comporter en bons chien chien ... Aucun d'eux n'étaient capables de réfléchir par eux même , à se demander si leur satanée justice était ou non la bonne . Ils n'étaient que des pions aisément remplaçable , des ombres qu'il contemplait avec le plus grand des dégouts ... Tout comme il détestait le froid et l'éloignement de cette fichue ville du nom d'Aldomard , le berceau du clan des Sa paraissait il ... Un champ de ruine oui !<p>

Il leva alors son regard vers le ciel nuageux au possible d'Aldomard et vit de légers flocons tomber , se posant silencieusement à terre , donnant un semblant de beauté et de grâce à une ville morte , incontestablement finie .

Du moins , c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber sur elle . Sa cousine . Sa Choii . Et durant l'espace d'un bref instant , il se cru face à une déesse , une déesse vêtue de sang , sur un fond neigeux et plein de grisaille . En effet , celle ci portait un hambok rouge qui lui venait de l'île des hommes poissons . Elle était seule . Et semblait sans défense . Mais il savait bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas , car n'importe quel idiot selon lui aurait remarqué la puissance impressionnante qui émanait de son haki .

- Le haki des rois ...

Choii hocha rapidement de la tête . Nagato n'en souria de plus belle .

- Tu sembles pleine de surprise ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père t'apprécies autant .

Sa Nagato . Sa Choii . Que ressortira t'il de leur retrouvailles ? La paix ou bien ... ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , à Sun Dream , Sione et Boregard avait loué une charmante demeure au bord de la mer afin qu'il puisse de reposer de sa blessure . Près de la porte de la demeure , se tenait une frêle enfant de douze ans aux splendides cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges qui patientait ou plutôt qui était en train de faire le pour et le contre dans son esprit au sujet de la question suivante : Devait elle rester auprès de Boregard ou bien devait elle apporter du soutient à dame Choii ? Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir , elle sentit une voix derrière elle qui lui demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie :<p>

- Tu comptes me laisser tomber ?

- Exactement . Répondit Sione . Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour t'en sortir non ?

- Tu es toujours aussi franche toi alors ! sourit il . Mais c'est non .

- Pourquoi ?! Dame Choii est en danger ! Je me dois de l'aider !

- Non . Je sais que tu dois la vie à lady Choii , mais si par malheur elle entre en colère , il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin , crois moi . Fit il en mettant affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de Sione .

Sione resta là , sans bouger alors que Boregard repartait se reposer à l'intérieur . Et c'est le coeur lourd , qu'elle se remémora sa rencontre avec la femme extraordinaire qu'elle prit dès lors pour modèle .

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : Ses ancêtres étaient des souverains de pays qui avaient refusés de se plier à la volonté du gouvernement mondial . Et bien sur , comme ceux ci étaient faibles , ils ont étés réduits à l'esclavage sur des générations , mourant de froid et de faim , s'usant à la construction d'un pont géant reliant les îles entres elles sur East blue :Tequila Wolf . Cela faisait près de 700 ans que des esclaves étaient déportés sur cette île . 700 ans que le gouvernement mondiale massacrait sans pitié des innocents pour leur propre compte ! Elle était une enfant d'esclave et était réduite à travailler sur ce pont jusqu'à la fin de ses jours . Cependant , il se passa quelque-chose qui bouleversa son existence : l'arrivée improbable d'un marchand d'esclave qui passait dans les environs . Il était venu afin d'acheter les enfants en bas âge pour les revendre. Certains avaient de la chance et se faisaient adopter quant à d'autres , moins chanceux , se retrouvèrent dans des maisons de plaisirs ou carrément à être l'esclave d'un tenryubito . Généralement ce sont ceux de la seconde catégorie qui sont les plus nombreux . Sione avait donc été emmenée loin d'east blue et de ce pont maudit vers un destin qui semblait encore pire que le précédent . En effet , à cause de sa peau blanche et clair , de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et de ses intrigants yeux rouges , elle avait été répertoriée dans la catégorique des enfants destinés à être vendus à Shabondy et tous savaient très bien que les tenryubitos achetaient tout leurs esclaves là bas .C'est comme cela , qu'elle se retrouva à voguer sur grand Line , de ville en ville jusqu'à arriver à Shabondy jusqu'à la salle de vente aux esclaves . Elle le voyait aux regards des autres esclaves : ils avaient peur , horriblement même . Elle entendait les hurlements des esclaves lorsqu'ils se faisaient sortir de force par des gardes afin de les présenter aux potentiels acheteurs . Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion : les sentiments ne servaient à rien car on ne peut nouer des liens entre esclaves . Qui nous dit que notre ami ne serait pas le prochain à mourir ? En un claquement de doigts , il était possible pour un maître de ruiner la vie de son esclave afin de la réduire à néant . Elle méditait sur ce sujet quand soudain elle vit les portes de sa cellule s'ouvrir et se dit : " ça y est c'est mon tour ..." Elle se fit lever sans douceur par les gardes qui la poussèrent vers l'estrade presque à coup de pied. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sous les projecteurs aveuglants de la salle . Elle était tant aveuglée par la lumière que même en plissant les yeux , elle n'arrivait pas à voir précisément les personnes qui enchérissaient . Elle ne pouvait distinguer que des ombres , des ombres noires qui se semblaient bouger dans tous les sens , ondulants comme des flammes ténébreuses tentant de la précipiter dans les ténèbres les plus incertains . De plus , le brouhaha ambiant la rendait sourde . C'est donc aveugle , sourde et tremblante qu'elle attendait avec appréhension à qui on allait la vendre , à quel enfer on allait la condamner , elle la pauvre petite esclave âgée de sept ans seulement dont le seul et unique crime fut d'avoir appartenu à un royaume s'étant battu pour son indépendance …

Quelques minutes plus tard , le bruit s'arrêta et elle put entendre :

- Adjugé vendu à Kimimaro Kagura pour un million de béryl .

Après cela , elle se souvient d'avoir été emmenée dans une salle , puis confiée à une autre personne et d'avoir bu quelque chose qui lui fit perdre connaissance . Puis , elle fut réveillée par la secousse dut à l'ascension du navire sur lequel on l'avait emmenée après . Maintenant elle en était certaine : jamais elle ne pourrait s'échapper voir même retrouver sa liberté . C'est donc résolue à son sort qu'elle ouvrit les yeux , pour se rendre compte avec surprise du luxe de la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait déposée . Elle était très belle et les meubles étaient finement ouvragés en bois de paulownia . De plus , le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait avait des draps très doux dans une étoffe dont elle ne connaissait le nom . Puis alors qu'elle était encore dans ce fabuleux lit elle entendit une voix :

- C'est de la soie .

A ces mots , elle se retourna vivement vers la personne qui avait parlé . Elle continua alors à le fixer en silence . La voie continue alors de parler :

- Je me nomme Kimimaro , je suis celui qui t'a acheté .

Elle continuait de le regarder en silence .

- Mais je suppose que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave . Écoutes , à partir d'aujourd'hui , tu es libre .

Sione le regardait avec méfiance et fit d'une petite voix pleine d'ironie :

- Libre ? Alors que vous m'avez achetée près d'un million de béryls ?

- Au moins tu es intelligente pour ton age , c'est bien . Fit Kimimaro. Quel est ton nom ?

- Sione.

- Bien Sione . J'aimerais que tu t'habilles et que tu me rejoignes sur le pont dès que tu aura terminé je te pris .

C'est donc en enfilant les vêtements qui étaient sur son lit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'eux aussi étaient brodés et de bonne qualité . Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus et ouvrit la porte de la cabine où elle était , afin de se rendre sur le pont comme ce Kimimaro l'avait demandé . Elle monta donc les escaliers qui étaient impeccablement ciré à la paille de fer et vit avec stupéfaction que le navire où on l'avait embarquée , était sous l'eau ! Elle se rappelait s'être demandée comment un tel prodige était possible ? Elle voyait des poissons roses , jaunes et même multicolores ! Certains étaient même dix fois plus gros que le navire !

Sione regardait le flux et le reflux des poissons de grand Line battre des nageoires et vit sous ces yeux un magnifique poisson faire des culbutes dans l'eau en agitant ses fines nageoires nacrées de manière fort gracieuse . Elle fut instantanément subjuguée par une telle grâce et ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivée pour le moins silencieuse de Kimimaro qui la surprit en disant :

- C'est un poisson ange .

Sione se retourna subitement vers Kimimaro et continua de le fixer .

- Je me suis renseignée sur toi . Tu est originaire de east blue , plus précisément d'un pont du nom de Tequila Wolf . Tu n'as donc nulle part où aller … Je te propose un marché : tu rejoins notre équipage et en échange tu vivras dans le confort et tu aura accès à la liberté .

Sione dit alors :

- Un équipage ?

- Oui … De celui de l'empereur des mers , Carl Snow . Chez nous , les esclaves sont affranchis et peuplent nos territoires .

- Un empereur des mers ?

- Ils contrôlent les mers et les pirates plus faibles ont peur d'eux . Moi , je suis l'un de ses commandants .

- Ah … Je vois . Fit elle .

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

- Ais je le choix ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île des hommes poissons , puis dans le nouveau monde . Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passés depuis et elle vit que ce que Kimimaro lui avait dit était vrai : tous les pirates qu'ils croisaient agissaient de manière humble et respectueuse envers eux . C'était surprenant ….

Une semaine plus tard , le navire arriva sur une île enneigée du nouveau monde . De là où elle était , Sione vit que l'île était en pleine construction . Kimimaro s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Voici Shiroyuki ! C'est l'un des territoires de mon amie . Tu verras , elle s'occupera bien de toi et tu seras sur cette île en sécurité ! lui sourit il .

Puis ils descendirent du bateau au port de Poudra où ils furent saluer par le comité d'accueil de la ville . Ils furent ensuite conduits vers la mairie de la ville qui semblait se fondre entièrement dans le décor en plus des autres demeures. C'est en entrant dans celle-ci que Sione vit deux personnes parler : le maire qui semblait très âgé et un autre homme plus jeune tout de blanc vêtu , qui semblait emprunt d'un air digne et solennel . Puis , quand ils eurent finis leurs conversations ils se turent et l'homme en blanc fit alors :

- Bonjour , commandant Kimimaro . Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite .

Et il se tourna vers Sione et dit d'une voix douce :

- Et accompagné , de surcroît .

- Justement , fit Kimimaro , je veux que cette petite fille serve ta maîtresse .

- Mais pourtant vous savez très bien que ma maîtresse n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper d'enfants pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est une enfant !

Mais voyant le regard déterminé de Kimimaro , Boregard soupira et fit :

- Très bien … Je la prends avec moi …

Il se tourna vers Sione et lui demanda de la suivre . Quelques instants après , ils quittèrent la ville et arrivèrent à dos de Lapans géant dans la ville principale de l'île : Himegiri . Ils montèrent donc à dos de Lapans les rues montantes afin d'arriver aux portes d'un imposant Château fort rendu blanc par l'abondance de neige le recouvrant . Ils franchirent les portes et arrivèrent dans le vestibule . De là , Boregard se présenta à Sione en lui disant qu'il était le majordome de la maîtresse des lieux , Sa Choii et qu'a partir de maintenant , elle aussi était sous ses ordres . Sione aquiessa de la tête et suivra Boregard vers la porte d'a côté où se situait la maîtresse des lieux . Sione vit donc Boregard ouvrir la porte puis l'inviter à entrer dans une salle incroyablement lumineuse remplie de colonnes rapellant la Grèce antique . D'ailleurs , la maîtresse en question était confortablement installée dans une sorte de lit à baldaquin et semblait fixer tour à tour Boregard et Sione , se demandant sans doute le pourquoi de pareille visite . Elle se leva donc rapidement et demanda à Boregard :

- Que fais cette petite ici ? Fit elle d'un ton tranchant effrayant légèrement Sione .

- C'est maître Kimimaro qui l'a amenée ici pour vous . C'est une esclave provenant d'east blue . C'est une chance que le commandant l'ait achetée sinon elle aurait surement été vendue à des tenryubitos , n'est ce pas ? Fit Boregard en appuyant sur les derniers mots .

- Surement ... Fit elle en détournant légèrement le regard de gène à cette évocation .

Néanmoins , elle reprit vite contenance et demanda à Boregard de la laisser seule avec la petite . C'est donc après un long silence que Sionne affirma :

- Vous êtes une tenryubito .

- Et comment peux tu le savoir ? Demanda t elle en se raidissant

- Vous avez détourné les yeux quand ce domestique a fait une évocation sur ces personnes et puis ...

- Et puis ?

- Vous vous êtes raidie à l'instant . Affirma une fois de plus Sione en regardant directement la personne dans les yeux .

Laquelle éclata littéralement de rire puis cessa brusquement et darda ses yeux céruléens , tranchant comme du verre sur la petite qui avait eu l'audace de lui répondre . Elle s'avança très lentement vers elle pour lui murmurer :

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu sais ?

- Bien sûr . Fit elle sans la moindre hésitation .

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda sérieusement la femme . Pourquoi dire adieu à la vie aussi facilement ?

Sonne soupira logement :

- Parque ce je n'ai rien à perdre .

La femme la regarda avec stupéfaction puis sourit de toute ses dents d'amusement avant de lui tendre la main en disant :

- Enchanté petite Sione . Je m'appelle Choii , ravie de te rencontrer .

Et c'est ainsi que la vie de Sione commença véritablement à devenir intéressante . C'est avec un grand sourire que Sione se remémora ce passage clé de sa vie où elle commença à servir cette femme qui jour après jour força son admiration et repoussa de plus en plus sa conception des limites de l'homme . De telle sorte , que maintenant , elle en aille jusqu'à pleurer sa maîtresse et attendre sans pouvoir ne rien faire alors qu'elle était en danger . C'est alors le regard embrasé et brillant d'inquiétude que Sione regarda le ciel se couvrir de nuages alors qu'une tempête était sur le point d'éclater . Était ce par le caprice de nature ou bien par le biais de ses propres réactions ? Qui sait ?

* * *

><p><span>Au même moment , à Aldomard :<span>

- Mais je vous ordonne de me relâcher à la fin ! Piailla Noriko

- La ferme ! Fit alors l'un des kidnappeurs en lui assénant une bonne claque .

- Eh ! Ne l'abime pas trop où notre boss risque de piquer une crise ...

- Ouais mais bon , c'est qu'elle m'emmerde cette gamine !

Noriko fixait ses deux geôliers l'air apeuré . Qu'allaient ils bien lui faire ? Allaient ils la tuer ou la revendre comme esclave ? Ou pire , l'exécuter devant des villageois mécontents ? Morte de peur , elle fit :

- J-je suis très riche ! Si vous me laissez partir , mes parents vous couvriront d'or ! Vous aurez l'immunité et la gloire !

Elle se prit une seconde claque qui manqua cette fois ci de l'assommer . Mais que voulaient ils à la fin ?! Si ces gars n'étaient ni motivés par la fortune ou par la gloire pour quoi se battaient ils ?!

- T'as intérêt à rester sage jusqu'à ce que nos camarades t'emmènent jusqu'au repère de Dragon ! Aboya l'un des gardes .

Dragon ... Dragon ?! Le chef des révolutionnaires ! Noriko saisit alors toute l'ampleur de sa situation et en grinça des dents , peu confiante au sujet de son avenir ...

- Merde ...

**à suivre ...**


	14. Arc RDV à Aldomard partie 3

**Arc : Un rendez vous à Aldomard .  **

**partie 3 : **

**Chapitre 32 : Entre cousins .  
><span>**

Choii et Nagato étaient là face à face , se regardant pour la première fois depuis près d'une dizaine d'année si ce n'est plus . Bien sûr , Nagato avait déjà vu sa photo car sa tête était quand même mise à prix , mais ce n'était pas pareil que de la voir en vrai . C'est pourquoi il ne put parler l'espace d'un instant , ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quel serait sa prochaine action . Allait elle fuir à nouveau ? Il en doutait . Le capturer alors ? Peu probable aussi d'autant plus que ce n'était guère son genre . Alors quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi , mais il se sentait légèrement en sueur ; transi de froid . Était ce le climat printanier d'Aldomard qui lui faisait cet effet là ou bien ?

De son côté , Choii avait les yeux rivés sur son cousin Nagato . Elle remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup changé en 13 ans , beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue . Il semblait beaucoup plus fort aussi . Cependant , elle n'était pas là pour se battre , mais pour marchander . Nagato était le vice président d'Impel Down et dirigeait la prison d'une main de fer aux cotés de son père , Sa Akiito , l'oncle de Choii . Elle posa une question qui brisa alors le silence :

- Et Yune ?

Nagato fut pris au dépourvu . Il toussota légèrement avant de lui demander :

- Et si nous allions discuter au café ? Il y fera plus chaud et nous aurons tout le loisir de parler famille et autre .

Choii acquiesça légèrement . En effet , il commençait à faire légèrement frisquet ! Ils entrèrent donc dans le café le plus proche et s'assirent à la table la plus éloignée de la sortie . Quand ils entrèrent , tous se turent , certains dont le gérant avaient reconnu Sa Choii , la pirate mondialement connue sur grand line et le reste des mers du globe . Mais il ne fallut qu'un regard des deux cousins pour faire peur à l'assemblée et leur intimer de ne pas faire attention à eux . Une serveuse arriva vers eux , légèrement tremblant , leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient :

- Deux tasses de thé je vous prie . Fit Choii assez calmement .

- B-Bien ! répondit la serveuse en repartant de sitôt , effrayée .

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue , Nagato fit en riant :

- Le personnel laisse vraiment à désirer ici ... Mais passons , tu voulais savoir comment allait Yune c'est ça ?

- En effet . Elle a toujours eu un sale caractère ...

- Eh bien elle te déteste toujours autant et cherche à te tuer depuis ... Un bon bout de temps ... Acheva Nagato .

- Hum ... Je m'en doutais . Répondit elle distraitement .

Nagato fronça les sourcils . La Choii qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il quottait dans son enfance . Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant bien qu'il la sentait très en alerte . Et puis il y avait aussi son maintient , certes , en tant que tenryubito elle avait apprit les bonnes manières dès son plus jeune âge , mais il trouvait ses gestes bien plus fluides et quand à son caractère bien trempé eh bien ... Il n'avait pas changé ! A son grand regret ...

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de pareilles choses sans connaitre son niveau actuel . Elle n'est pas devenue chef des gardiens de la prison pour rien !

Choii cessa de bailler . Le ton dans les phrases de Nagato avait changé , il était enfin devenu sérieux .

- Alors elle aurait évolué à ce point là ?

- Oui ... Tu te souviens , un jour un évadé s'est enfuit d'impel down en se tailladant les deux jambes . C'était le seul et unique pirate à s'être évadé d'Impel Down et il se nommait Shiki le lion d'Or , le plus farouche rival de Gol D Roger hormis Barbe Blanche .

- Et ? Demanda t'elle

- Il y a pas moins d'un an on a appris sa mort . Son quartier général aurait explosé suite à une descente du cp10 sur son territoire ? On raconte qu'il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée ...

- Il ? Tu veux dire qu'un seul type du gouvernement l'aurait mis en difficulté ?

- Ouais ... Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important . Par la suite , Yune est partie faire un tour du globe , prétextant qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer et qu'elle voulait aller prendre de superbes belles photos sur des îles de South Blue . Et quant elle revint près de six mois plus tard , elle avait changé . On a alors découvert que le fruit qu'avais jadis mangé Shiki le lion d'Or était désormais sien ! Et honnêtement , je ne pense pas que ton fruit du démon puisse la vaincre à lui tout seul .

Choii se mit alors à rire . Qu'essayait il de lui dire ? D'abandonner toute idée d'arracher Paule d'Impel Down ? Que de toute manière cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à se faire capturer par les gardiens avec à leur tête cette chère Yune ? Foutaises !

- Tu crois réellement que je ne me sert que de mon fruit du démon pour attaquer ? Pauvre fou ! Tu l'avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant déjà non ? J'ai la pleine maîtrise de mon haki des rois . Mais vas y , donne moi une bonne raison , hormis le fait que vous fassiez parti de ma famille pour me dissuader de libérer mon amie .

Nagato la voyait sourire , amusée . A quoi pouvait elle donc penser ? Au fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de la contredire ? Mais elle avait tord . Il savait , il connaissait le mot . Non . Le nom capable de la faire déchanter et l'enfouir sous des couches de terreur . Cet infâme nom dont elle redoute jusqu'à la prononciation , il allait clairement lui énoncer avec le sourire , trop content de revoir la Choii enfant se manifester :

- Akabara Shi . Voilà la raison de ton abstinence prochaine .

Choii écarquilla les yeux . Sa respiration se fit plus rapide . Ses mains tremblaient . Et tandis qu'elle semblait en proie à une crise d'hystérie profonde, Nagato continua sur sa lancée :

- Dis moi , à ton avis , que risquerait il de se produire si tu allais libérer ton amie ? Certes , tu réussirais à passer , comme toujours . Mais il est impossible de se débarrasser de tous les escargots de surveillance ou encore de couper Impel Down du reste du monde . Car vois tu , Elias Lobbies comme le haut conseil de l'étoile ont reçut des ordres bien clair au sujet d'Impel Down : si il le contact est coupé , alors c'est au Cp10 d'intervenir et je peux te dire qu'un seul de leur membre a le niveau d'un seul amiral de la marine . Et sais tu combien ils sont exactement ? 12 . Avec ton cher Akabara à leur tête . Et à ton avis , que fera t'il lorsqu'il te verra ?

- Il me forcera à rentrer à Impel Down . Fit elle d'une vois éteinte .

- Exactement ! Et comme il est sensé être ton fiancé et le tenryubito le plus puissant et influent de Mariejoie , je suppose qu'il serait capable de t'enchainer à lui pour le restant de tes jours .

- C'est encore mon fiancé ?! Je croyais que si je fuguais de Mariejoie je serais débarrassée du mariage !

- Parce que c'est pour cela que tu as quitté Mariejoie ? Eh ben ! On peut dire que l'outrage commis par Fisher tiger il y a 13 ans de cela t'aura bien aidée ...

- Pourquoi n'a t'il pas renoncé à moi ... Tout aurait été tellement plus simple ...

- Tes parents ont proposés de te renier et te te retrouver afin de te tuer pour réparer la faute commise au plus puissant clan de tenryubito au monde . Au début , les parents d'Akabara étaient d'accords , mais celui ci a refusé . Il a dit qu'il ne voulait épouser personne d'autre hormis toi ! Et je peux te dire que ça en a fait jaser plus d'un là bas ... Bref , après ton départ , lui aussi semble avoir radicalement changé . Il serait devenu plus froid que jamais ...

- Semblerait ? Et puis , je croyais que les tenryubitos ne pouvaient pas travailler ?

- Pour ta première question , eh ben , tu le sais pertinemment n'est ce pas ? En tant que demi tenryubito , j'ai certes le droit d'accès et de séjour à Mariejoie , mais j'ai interdiction de fréquenter les hauts tenryubitos qui ne sont pas de mon clan ... De plus , je tiens à ajouter qu'après ton départ , le clan des Shi avec à sa tête ton cher et tendre ...( Choii le fusilla du regard ) est devenu bien plus strict avec les tenryubitos et essaie de leur imposer une ligne de conduite . Cependant , bon nombre de tenryubitos refuse les nombreuses réformes qu'il a imposé comme le fait qu'un tenryubito avait le droit de travailler . Ces réformes sont néanmoins respectés par certains plus par ennuis que pour autre chose . Voilà en partie la raison de mon poste à Impel Down .

- Et la famille Sa ? Demanda Choii tandis que le reste de la pièce semblait continuer d'exister sans eux .

- Ils vont bien . Plus que bien d'ailleurs ... Même après que toi et Chigusa soyez parties de Mariejoie ... Enfin , au moins , tu n'as pas rejoins les révolutionnaires toi ! Ton frère Akagi va bien , à condition qu'on ne lui parle pas de toi . Et cette imbécile de Noriko ... Toujours aussi pimbêche celle là !  
>Grand mère Miyuki se porte comme un charme pour une octogénaire et grand père Rakuto est toujours aussi prompt à dormir en toute circonstance .<p>

- Je vois ...

- Écoutes , je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire mais ... On pourrait faire un échange qu'en dis tu ? Toi contre Paule . On relâche Paule et toi tu iras te dorloter à Mariejoie . C'est un assez bon deal et puis , tu ne serais pas emprisonnée comme à Mariejoie . Alors , qu'en dis tu ?

- Je refuse ! Pas de prison ? Ce serait lui ma prison et il est hors de question que je ...

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Glina Padorine fit éruption avec sa garde rapprochée dans le bar . Quand elle vit Choii , elle se figea un court instant , avant de se reprendre en main et courir annoncer un problème de taille à son supérieur d'Impel Down :

- Nagato-sama ! Nous avons un gros , très gros problème !

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t'il agacé au possible . Vous vous rendez compte je suppose ,que vous êtes en train de gâcher un rendez vous qui m'a nécessité pas moins de trois exténuantes semaines de voyage ! hurla t'il .

- Il y a plus important ! C'est la sainte Noriko . Elle a disparue ! On ne la retrouve nul part !

Nagato ragea . Comment de fois lui avait il ordonné de rester tranquille ?! Soudain , Choii se mit à dire :

- Faisons une trêve veux tu ? Plus y aura de personnes capable d'user du haki pour la retrouver , plus vite tu la ramèneras à Mariejoie et plus vite je pourrais avoir la paix !

Nagato se mit à rire . Cependant , il accepta l'aide de Choii . Et même si il détestait recevoir de l'aide de qui que ce soit , il se sentait davantage rassuré par son aide , vu les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon .

- Trêve accordée .

Les recherches pouvant dès lors commencer ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 33 : Trêve sous le ciel d'Aldomard . **

Voilà plusieurs heures que Choii et Nagato ainsi que de nombreux marines fouillaient la ville afin de retrouver Noriko . Cependant , il leur était impossible de la localiser avec du haki . Chose vraiment étrange que Nagato ne manqua pas de souligner ...

- On a deux choix qui s'offrent à nous Choii : Soit elle a quitté la ville , soit ...

- On a affaire à de meilleurs utilisateurs de haki c'est ça ?

- Ouais ... Et ça ne m'enchante pas des masses ! S'exclama Nagato

- Qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour oser s'en prendre à un tenryubito ? Si le commun des mortels ose toucher à ne serait ce qu'un seul des cheveux de n'importe lequel des tenryubitos , alors la marine débarque et avec elle les précieux amiraux de la marines qui ont tous jurés de protéger les tenryubitos ... Pour oser ce genre d'action , il ne reste que fort peu d'options ... Énonça t'elle

- Tu penses aux révolutionnaires n'est ce pas ?

- En effet . Et ils doivent s'être trouvés une belle planque en conséquence , un endroit qui soit ni trop loin , ni trop près de la mer , de sorte qu'ils puissent embarquer Noriko sans encombre .

- Si c'est vraiment le cas , nous devons nous dépêcher de la retrouver !

Il se tourna vers les marines et leur ordonna :

-Qu'on apporte les chiens , qu'ils essaient de flairer sa piste !

* * *

><p>Noriko grelottait . Pourquoi diable était elle venue se paumer jusqu'ici ? Pour tenter de retrouver une sœur dont elle se souvenait à peine ? Tout ça n'était que stupidité ... Elle le savait , on le lui avait que trop répété ... Elle avait deux sœurs , Choii et Chigusa et toutes deux ont trahi l'ensemble des tenryubitos en quittant la terre sainte et en s'alliant à la vermine de grand line . Et de par leurs fautes à elles deux , l'inattaquable clan des Sa fut jeté dans la boue , montré du doigt et humilié ! Et elle fut obligée de grandir avec la lourde responsabilité d'être un modèle pour tous , d'avoir la meilleure prestance et une grâce innée afin d'être bien vue dans la société . Cependant , elle le savait : ses parents ne voyait en elle qu'un échec . Une ratée qui ne pourra jamais les satisfaire . Et jour après jour , elle revoyait le visage de son frère Akagi qui semblait plus triste que jamais . Le bonheur hein ? Jamais elle ne l'avait connu ... Elle avait espéré le toucher , mais s'était vite résignée à l'oublier .<p>

Et la cerise sur le gâteau : elle venait de se faire kidnapper .

Noriko venait de perdre espoir . Personne ne l'aimait . Ni son clan , ni les autres . Alors qui l'aiderait ? Qui ? Quel fou ?

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit des chiens hurler ! Les kidnappeurs sursautèrent , se demandant ce qu'il se passait . Et c'est alors qu'il entendirent :

- Lame Origami ! Tranche tout !

Et c'est à ce moment là que le mur de l'entrepôt explosa , laissant passer Nagato , Choii , les chiens , puis la marine . Les kidnappeurs étaient déjà sur le point de prendre la fuite , mais choii ses en empêcha en usant de son fruit du démon :

- Eau noire .

Elle referma son poing et les jambes des kidnappeurs se brisèrent d'un coup sec . S'en suivit alors force de hurlement des deux révolutionnaires qui furent capturés par les marines . Et limite mangés par les chiens . Noriko en était encore sous le choc . Nagato se baissa vers elle , l'aidant à se lever . Mais à peine se fut d'elle mise sur ses deux jambes qu'elle recommença à vaciller . Nagato soupira , faisant à Choii :

- Eh ben je crois bien être obligé de la porter ... Quelle plaie !

- Au moins tu l'as récupéré en vie non ? Maintenant tu m'excuseras , mais puisque tu refuses de m'aider , je vais devoir partir , on m'attends ailleurs !

Et alors qu'elle allait lier le geste à la parole , Noriko se mit à s'exclamer :

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne pas revenir à Mariejoie comme avant ? On pourrait de nouveau être heureux , Akagi souriraient et les parents redeviendraient comme avant ! Pourquoi es tu partie ?!

Noriko avait des yeux limite larmoyants . Des yeux que Nagato ne lui avait jamais vu , tant il la croyait froide et égocentrique , superficielle au possible , comme tous les autres tenryubitos qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de côtoyer ... Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il eu la surprise de constater que l'âme de sa chère cousine ne semblait pas totalement pourrie ... Il tourna son regard vers Choii et ne put s'empêcher de se demander : " Et elle , pouvait elle encore croire aux paroles de Noriko , pouvait elle lui faire confiance et se faire convaincre de retourner parmi les siens , là où est sa place ? Pouvait elle se faire émouvoir par les larmes d'une tenryubito ?" Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse . Et cela se confirma par l'expression du visage de Choii . Un visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion , du moindre sourire . Et des yeux d'une froideur inimaginable ! C'est alors que Noriko l'entendit dire :

- Heureux ? Comme avant ? Ne me fais pas rire ! s'écria froidement Choii . Comment peut on être heureux en se réjouissant du sort que l'on administre à des esclaves qui n'ont jamais demandé à l'être ?! Comment peut on vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur en gaspillant des sommes astronomiques d'argents à des fins stupides alors que tant de gens sont dans le besoin ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui n'a rien compris de la misère de ce monde et tu ne sais rien du véritable bonheur ! Alors gardes toi de me demander de rentrer . Mariejoie est mort pour moi . Et jamais plus je n'y reviendrai !

Choii détourna son regard de Noriko et fut sur le point de partir quand elle se rendit compte que les marines l'encerclaient déjà . Leur chef , Glina Padorine s'avança et fit :

- Sa Choii , la ballerine aux voiles de givre , vous êtes en état d'arestat...

- Dans tes rêves .

Et elle usa de son haki des rois pour tous les assommer . Tous tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans même comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait . Le seul à être encore debout était Nagato et il ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'il tenait Noriko dans ses bras . Il ne put donc rien faire lorsqu'il vit sa cousine partir , puis disparaitre au loin . Il souffla néanmoins :

- Au moins j'aurais essayé ...

Choii retourna alors à la ville noire , faire ses adieux à Mia autour d'une bonne tasse de thé . Celle ci lui demanda alors :

- Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit elle à Mia . Vers de nouveaux horizons , de nouvelles aventures , je suppose .

- Pourtant vous avez fait tout ce chemin afin de rencontrer quelqu'un à Aldomard non ?

- Oui , mais de toute façon cela n'a servi à rien . Donc je pars . J'ai réalisée qu'il m'était impossible de la sauver ...

C'est à ce moment là que Choii se jeta à l'eau et disparu au plus profond de les abysses . Elle devait rejoindre Shaobondy au plus vite , afin de retrouver Sabo et les autres ...

* * *

><p><span>A Sun Dream :<span>

Sione en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre , d'attendre et encore d'attendre ! Elle en avait assez de se dire en permanence qu'elle ne servait à rien ! C'est donc après avoir murement réfléchie qu'elle décida :

- Je vais aller à Shaobondy attendre dame Choii !

- Es tu au moins certaine de ne pas te perdre en route ? Fit la voix de Boregard . J'espère au moins que tu as de l'argent , un carte , et un log pose au moins ?

- Bien sur que je les ais ! Je ne suis pas totalement stupide ... Répliqua Sione .

- Ok ... Et quelle est donc la prochaine île où tu dois te rendre avant d'arriver à Shaobondy , mademoiselle la maligne ?

- Facile ! Il s'agit de l'archipel de Woody Wood Island ! On dit qu'il s'agirait d'un endroit aussi splendide que luxuriant ! Il me tarde d'y être ...

C'est donc pleine d'une détermination sans faille que Sione s'embarqua dans un navire en direction de Shaobondy où elle pourrait retrouver sa maitresse .

* * *

><p>Trois semaines passèrent et la ville de Mariejoie vit revenir l'une de ces chères habitantes . Cependant , au lieu d'aller saluer ses chers parents et les autres membres de sa famille , elle se dirigea directement vers un parc où elle était certaine de le trouver . Il fallait absolument qu'il soit mit au courant de tout ça . Elle monta donc rapidement les marches de marbre incrusté d'or de la ville afin d'aller vers les jardins suspendus de Mariejoie . Puis elle les vis : Tous deux étaient en train de jouer une partie d'échecs . Elle attendit donc le temps qu'il fallait , en silence que la partie se termine . Tel était la coutume car ces tenryubitos étaient tout sauf ordinaires . Ils étaient les princes de Mariejoie , les seuls ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres tenryubitos : Mercursio Rossini et Akabara Shi . Bien sur , Noriko était une Sa et donc membre de la troisième famille la plus influente de Mariejoie , mais elle était trop jeune et trop peu populaire pour contester quoi que ce soit .Elle en était donc réduite à attendre que la partie se termine afin de pouvoir songer à prendre la parole . Environ dix minutes plus tard , elle entendit de la bouche d'Akabara :<p>

- échec et mat .

Mercursio dit alors :

- J'ai encore perdu . Décidément tu es bien le meilleur stratège de Marijoie , non , du monde !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact , Mercursio . Quand nous étions enfant , Choii remportait facilement ses parties face à nous .

- Mais Choii est morte non ? Fit Mercursio

C'est alors que Noriko prit la parole , attirant ainsi autant l'attention sur elle que l'intérêt que les deux tenryubitos portaient à ses paroles :

- Choii est vivante ! Je l'ai vue à Aldomard il y a trois semaines environ .

Mercursio fut sidéré et Akabara en profita pour dire :

- Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez eu tord , mon bon Mercursio .

- J'en suis désolé .

Et tous deux reprirent leurs conversations sous les yeux de Noriko dont l'indignation croissait de secondes en secondes . Et fatalement , en en eut assez . Elle s'écria alors :

- Et cela ne vous exaspère pas ?! Elle ose bafouer votre autorité suprême prince Akabara !

- Et que veux tu que nous fassions ? Répondit il de manière nonchalante . Choii est une tenryubito et elle porte le digne nom des Sa . Elle est donc inattaquable . Et puis elle est tout sauf dangereuse . Du moins pour moi .

- Tu devrais donc te calmer un peu Noriko . Fit Mercursio . Choii est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut . Et elle reviendra surement à Mariejoie le jour où elle aura atteint son but .

- Qui est ? Demanda Noriko

- Le **One Piece** , évidemment ! Car après tout , n'est ce pas le but de tout pirate ? . fit Akabara.

**à suivre ... **

**Et voilà , l'arc prénommé histoires d'Aldomard s'achève ici ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu XD .En route maintenant pour le prochain Arc , Woody Wood Island : tournois et complots , où nous suivrons Trafalgar Law et son équipage lors d'un tournoi et d'un complot orchestré par les révolutionnaires dans le but de prendre possession de l'archipel .**


	15. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 1

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 34 : Le slaughter tournament .  
><strong>

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes accusé d'avoir tenté un coup d'état en vers l'archipel de Woody Wood Island . La sentence pour avoir mené pareil crime est ... la mort !

Law n'éprouvait alors à cet instant ni peur , ni regret. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui , d'un air digne . Puis , alors que le bourreau allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours par décapitation , quelque chose se produisit . Les spectateurs se turent . Tous cherchaient l'origine de ces bruits quelconques . Provenaient t'ils d'en haut ? Non . Plus il y avait le ciel orné de nuages . D'en bas alors ? Peu probable . La capitale à savoir Padington DC n'avait pas un réseau souterrain aussi vaste que celui d'Aldomard . Alors quoi ? Serait il probable qu'en réalité ... ? Puis , réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait , le président de l'île hurla :

- C'est une bombe ! Couchez vous , on nous attaque !

Des cris fusèrent de partout où il était possible de les entendre et la population se mit à danser une chorégraphie désorganisée annonçant le début d'une guerre civile . Mais revenons en arrière dans le temps voulez vous ? Une semaine avant cela , Law et son équipage venait tout juste d'accoster sur l'île . Cette île était sans conteste celle que son log pose pointait et vu la traversée que lui et ses camarades eurent passé sous l'eau , tous avaient bien évidemment hâte de se reposer et de profiter des lieux . D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il fallait au log pose pour se recharger complètement . Après avoir accosté dans un port un peu à l'écart de la capitale , Law dit à ses hommes de se séparer et de profiter de l'île . A la fin de la journée cependant , tous devraient être de retour avant la tombée de la nuit .C'est donc accompagné de Crussos que Law partit vers le centre de la capitale .

* * *

><p>- Alors c'est cet engrais qui permet à un arbre de se développer plus vite que d'ordinaire ?<p>

- Parfaitement monsieur Carpe . Avec cet engrais , n'importe quel arbre arrive à maturité vingt-cinq fois plus vite que d'ordinaire . C'est le petit bijou de Woody Wood Island . Mais faites attention de ne pas le montrer à qui que ce soit ni de le revendre surtout ! Sinon on sera que c'est moi qui vous l'ai vendu .

- Ne vous en faites pas . Personne n'en saura rien . Pas même vous ...

- Que voulez vous dire par ... ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il tomba raide mort par terre . Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent alors entendre dans la pièce , et l'assassin retira sa capuche pour laisser entrevoir ses courtes mèches châtain clair et regarda d'un air indifférent le cadavre gisant à ses pieds de ses prunelles bleu abyssal . Il dit alors à la dépouille :

- Sérieux ... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser en vie ? Pauvre imbécile ! Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que cette chère Choii ou que ce bon vieux Mo moi ! Ce que je veux , je le prends . Et non pas au nom de ce mon empereur Carl Snow , mais au nom de moi même : Roméo D Carpe . Si tu as fait l'erreur de croire que tous les commandants de cet hurluberlu sont tous aussi gentils que lui ... Eh ben ... Ce n'est pas ma faute !

* * *

><p>-Oh nooooooooooooooon ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi Bee perds à chaque fois qu'elle joue ? Ce n'est pas de chance pour Bee ! s'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle jouait à la machine à sous dans le grand casino de Padington DC .<p>

- Mademoiselle ? Dit alors un homme habillé en noir . Vous n'avez plus d'argent . Vous devez partir de ces lieux .

- Quoi ! Vous pensez pouvoir donner des ordres à Bumble D Bee de l'équipage de Big Mum ? Fit elle d'un air menaçant .

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires . Le règlement du casino veut que ...

- Pas tes affaires ? Pas tes affaires si Bee perd tout son blé ? Tu va voir si ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Et le pire arriva . Bumble D Bee finit par tuer le type du casino en lui donnant une claque chargé de haki . Le silence retentit . Puis tous les gens du casino se levèrent et hurlèrent dans tous les sens ... Et ce bruit interpella la milice qui appréhenda Bumble D Bee . Elle finit immanquablement par dire :

- Oups ! Peut être que Bee y est allée un peu trop fort sur ce coup là ...

Elle finit par se faire traîner jusqu'à une sombre pièce , une sorte de hangar près d'un immense pont .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , dans un bar connu de la ville :<p>

- Dis dis , alors tu fais quoi dans la vie mon mignon ? Fit une fille en l'enlaçant

- Cela est un secret . Fit Law . Puis il se tourna vers le barman et lui demanda : Au fait ... Combien de temps prends le log pose pour se recharger dans l'coin ?

- Près d'huit jours mon gars ! Pendant c'temps t'as qu'as profiter du bled comme tu veux ! Woody Wood Island , c'est assez pépère comme endroit sur Grand Line .

- Je vois ça . Fit Law en caressant légèrement la cuisse de l'a fille a côté de lui .

Laquelle se mit à glousser et fit alors de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

- Oh ... Petit coquin ! ça te dis ? Là , tout de suite , dans ma chambre ...

Mais avant avant que Law n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit , la milice de l'île arriva sur les lieux . Leur chef s'écria alors :

- Alice Cheperd , la voleuse des pleines , vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour prostitution et vol en la personne du président et chef de l'île ! Veuillez vous rendre sans faire d'histoires !

Entendant cela ; Law se retourna vers elle et lui dit alors :

- Alice ? Je croyais que tu t'appelais Fanny ? fit il en colère .

- Tss! merde! Fit elle .

Les gardes l'arrêtèrent sans se faire prier et alors que Law pensait qu'ils allaient gentiment repartir sans faire d'histoires , le boss de la milice sortit un autre papier . Il s'écria alors :

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes recherché par le gouvernement mondial pour toutes sortes de crimes divers et variés . Vous devez vous aussi vous rendre sans faire d'histoire .

C'est alors que law sourit , il se leva , bu cu sec son verre de whisky et dit alors à la milice :

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre comme ça , sans protester ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Rien . Répondit le chef de la milice . Vous l'aurez voulu . Ce verre d'alcool que vous venez de boire sera sans doute celui qui causera votre perte .

Et il balança une graine sur law . Laquelle commença à grossir et à se transformer en lianes bizarroïdes qui ni vu ni connu , ligotèrent Law sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir . Devant l'incompréhension de law , le chef de la milice lui expliqua alors :

- cette graine devient dangereuse à proximité d'un air chargé en éthanol . On l'utilise pour refroidir un peu l'ardeur des gens ayant trop bu . On appelle cette plante "alcoolis morghulis" littéralement , la tueuse d'alcool . Je suppose que vous comprenez maintenant ... Pourquoi je vous mettais en garde .

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard , dans le hangar , cent personnes bien ligotées avaient été entreposées . Toutes étaient plus ou moins conscientes lorsque l'écran du hangar s'alluma . C'est alors une sorte de bambin qui commença à parler , que l'on écoute ou non .<p>

- Bonjour les amis ...Je suis Guisby , le maître du jeu auquel vous allez jouer .

- Un jeu ? Pensa Law .

- Bon , le jeu auquel vous allez jouer se nomme le slaughter tournament . En gros , pour survivre vous allez devoir vous entre-tuer !

**à suivre ...**

**Et voilà , voici l'intro de ce nouvel Arc .**

**Chapitre 35 : Se débarrasser des pirates**

Quelques heures plus tard , dans le hangar , cent personnes bien ligotées avaient été entreposées . Toutes étaient plus ou moins conscientes lorsque l'écran du hangar s'alluma . C'est alors une sorte de bambin qui commença à parler , que l'on écoute ou non .

- Bonjour les amis ...Je suis Guisby , le maître du jeu auquel vous allez jouer .

- Un jeu ? Pensa Law .

- Bon , le jeu auquel vous allez jouer se nomme le slaughter tournament . En gros , pour survivre vous allez devoir vous entre-tuer !

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans les vapes regardaient l'écran bouche-bées . Law n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Il demanda alors :

- On doit donc tuer 99 personnes en tout ?

Le bambin ria de plus belle . Il déclara joyeusement :

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! Seul dix d'entre vous pourront vivre .

Law soupira . 9 personnes s'était déjà ça à ne pas tuer ...

- De toute manière , cela ne change rien à l'histoire non ? Fit une voix que Law ne connaissait pas . Que ce soit 90 ou 99 personnes à refroidir ne pose aucun problème non ?

- Vous avez raison , commandant de l'équipage de Carl Snow , fit le bambin .

A ces mots de nombreuses personnes y comprit Law se figèrent . Tous se demandait de quel commandant il voulait bien parler ... Quand soudain Law fut interpellé par la familière voix de son second : Bepo .

- Capitaine ...

Law se retourna comme il put et vit que bepo était juste derrière lui . Law le regarda d'un air étonné , chose qui força bepo à s'excuser une fois de plus . Law en profita donc pour demander :

- Combien de membres de notre équipage se sont fait prendre au juste ?

- Nous ne sommes que trois si l'on vous compte capitaine ... Désolé .

- Qui est le troisième ? Demanda Law .

- C'est Crussos .

Law réfléchit un instant . Et selon lui , toutes les personnes rassemblées ici sont celles qui ont une tête mise à prix pour des sommes conséquentes . Des capitaines ou bien des seconds comme bepo . Mais d'après lui comme le bambin venait de le dire , il était également possible de se battre contre des commandants d'empereur . Et là , il était clair que Law n'était pas suffisamment puissant . Bepo attira de nouveau son attention :

- Désolé ... Mais capitaine si nous ne sommes que trois , cela veut dire que les 97 autres pirates sont nos ennemis ?

- Pas nécessairement , avoua Law . Rappelles toi , ils épargnent dix personnes à la fin . On peut donc lier des alliances avec les autres pirates dans la mesure du possible .

- Mais si tous les pirates font ça , il y aura quand même 10 équipes de 10 à la fin . Désolé ...

- Écoutons un peu se qui se dit , Bepo fit Law calmement . J'ai hâte d'entendre de plus amples explications sur ce "jeu "

Law et Bepo cessèrent leurs chuchotement et tournèrent leurs attentions vers l'écran . Le maître du jeu allait expliquer quelque chose qui semblait important :

- Bon , il y aura au départ dix équipes de dix . Bien sûr , je ferais en sorte qu'aucun membre du même équipage ne termine dans le même équipe . Donc pour le reste c'est à vous de voir . N'oubliez pas que seul 10 personnes , grand maximum auront le droit de vivre .

Et là , à cette déclaration , une main se leva , c'était celle de Bumble D Bee de l'équipage de Big Mum . Law voyait dans la pénombre des cheveux rose fuchsia et de grands yeux jaunes . Elle affichait une sorte de moue boudeuse au comble du mécontentement , chose qui la rendait vraiment mignonne . Elle agitait donc la main en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accorde la parole :

- Dites ! Dites ! Bee voudrait savoir un truc . Quand vous avez dit à Bee dix personnes grand maximum qui devait survivre , est ce que ce serait criminel de tuer tout le monde ? Est ce qu'on aurait une récompense pour chaque macchabée récolté ? Bee voudrait savoir ! savoir ! savoir ! savoooooooooooooooooirrrreeee! fit elle en s'agitant de partout telle une gamine .

A cet instant , Law su qu'elle était vraiment dangereuse . Le tout était de savoir si elle était aussi puissante qu'elle le faisait paraître . Plus loin , Roméo jubilait . Il était certain qu'il venait de se faire un nouveau compagnon de massacre .C'est alors que le bambin fit :

- Non non non ... Fit il en agitant son doigt . Les règles sont les règles . Faut pas les changer ! Mais je peux dire une chose : si sur une équipe de 10 , 7 sont mort , et que sur une autre équipe 10 , trois sont tués , alors il est possible de faire fusionner ces équipe en créant une alliance . Ah oui ... Sinon , les 10 survivants gagneront de l'argent , beaucoup d'argent ..., la liberté , et ce qu'il voudront en plus . Fit le bambin Guisby .

Tous les pirates approuvèrent . Cependant , Guisby se saisit d'une télécommande , et dit en appuyant dessus :

- Bien , maintenant , que le slaughter tournament commence !

C'est à cet instant là que le gaz soporifique se répandit dans le hangar et que tous perdirent connaissance . A leur réveil cependant , tous devront agir en équipe afin de dénicher et tuer le plus de pirates possible pour avoir la chance de se retrouver dans l'équipe des survivants .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , dans la salle du haut conseil de Woody Wood Island , des personnes jubilaient . Ces personnes étaient membre du Cap , le conseil des architectes prometteurs . Ce conseil était constitué d'architectes , d'ingénieurs naval et aussi de menuisiers . S'ajoute à cela les scientifiques de l'île qui ont permit à l'archipel de prospérer alors que celle ci était en pleine période de crise .<p>

- Regardez moi ces pirates . Dès que l'argent est en jeu , ils oublient tout . L'honneur , la famille , la patrie ... Tout cela est passé sous silence . Ce ne sont que des chiens galeux à la recherche d'un quelconque os à croquer . Ils ne valent pas mieux que les charognards .

- Enfin , Ser Lucas , ils nous divertissent et amuse les petites gent . Pourquoi s'en faire puisque le gros de la vermine de l'île va se faire tuer lors de ce jeu télévisé qu'est le slaughter tournament .

- En tout cas c'était une excellente idée , d'inventer pareil jeu . Les marines devraient s'en inspirer je trouve . Moi , Ser Agnoli je dis que ce jeu est **le moyen le plus divertissant pour se débarrasser des pirates** ne trouvez vous pas ?

Tous finirent par rire aux éclats et par retourner à leurs quelconques activités .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 36 : Alliances**

Du soleil , il était aveuglé par le soleil . Et puis ... Il voyait des formes bouger tout autour de lui dont une qui semblait de feu . En se concentrant davantage , il la voyait bouger ses lèvres . Mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que la forme disait .Puis il se fit secouer de tout coté . Et enfin il réussit à entendre :

- Bordel vous allez finir par vous réveiller ?! Trafalgar Law ! fit la femme qui tentait de le réveiller depuis déjà plusieurs minutes .

Law cligna les yeux , ébloui par la lumière provenant du ciel . Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roux et lui demanda :

- Où sommes nous mademoiselle ?

- Juliette . Juliette D Wain , de l'équipage des Sombres Pirates ! Ah ! Franchement ! Je n'en reviens pas de m'être faite capturer aussi vite ! Mais d'un autre côté , je n'aurais pas du essayer de voler cette magnifique pair de chaussures serties de diamants .

- Oui , je comprends . Vous aussi vous vous êtes fait arrêtée pour un délit . Mais ... Fit il en regardant autour de soi . C'est quoi cet endroit ?

En effet , l'endroit où Law se trouvait actuellement , était plus que curieux . Ils pouvaient voir le ciel , donc n'avaient pas de toit pour les protéger en cas de pluie . Mais autour d'eux étaient disposés d'innombrables rangées d'étagères formant une sorte de labyrinthe à perte de vue . Voyant son incompréhension , Juliette précisa :

- Ils s'étendent à toute l'île . Je suis montée sur l'un d'entre eux et le labyrinthe se poursuit jusqu'à la mer . De plus , j'ai repéré des cameras bien cachées sur certaines rangées . A mon avis l'île en est truffée de fond en comble .

- Dis , fit Law . Pourquoi me parles tu de manière si amicale ? Ce n'est pas normal . Que caches tu et pourquoi n'as tu pas réveillée les autres ? Fit Law d'un air menaçant .

- Hum hum hum fit Elle . Tu as une prime de 120 millions de béryls ok ? Moi j'ai une prime semblable sur ma propre tête . En plus tu as davantage le comportement d'un leader que moi et puis tu es un médecin , ce qui fait que tes compétences sont meilleures que celles de ces idiots en train de roupiller . Je veux bien obéir à tes ordres , et tuer pour toi dans la mesure du possible , mais je veux une chose en échange .

- Et que veux tu ? Demanda alors Law en croisant les bras .

Juliette le regarda sérieusement .

- Je veux faire partie des dix survivants à la fin . Et personnellement je pense que je pourrais t'être vraiment utile .

- Ah oui ? Ironisa Law . Et comment une femme pourrait elle m'être plus utile que ces 8 hommes là bas ? Fit en les montrant du doigt .

- Je possède le haki . Fit elle en souriant , fière d'elle . Et c'est bien le seul et unique pouvoir qui permet de nous échapper de cette île sain et sauf . Et comme tu ne le maîtrise pas , je penses que tu n'as d'autre choix que de me faire confiance .

Puis Juliette se mit en route . Law lui demanda se qu'elle comptait faire des autres pirates . Elle lui répondit alors :

- Tu n'as qu'a tous les tuer . De toute manière , on a jamais eu besoin d'eux non ?

Law leva sa main vers les autres pirates et prononça son habituel " ROOM" , lequel enferma les pirates dans une grande sphère qui réduisit les dormeurs à l'état de charpie . C'est alors qu'a la grande surprise de tous , une voix se fit entendre sur toute l'île . C'était la voix du maître du jeu , Gisby . Il s'exclama alors :

- Oh oh , regardez moi ça ! 8 pirates ont déjà mordu la poussière ... Faites attention surtout ... Il ne reste donc que 82 pirates à tuer tout le monde . Amusez vous bien !

* * *

><p>- Comme si on avait envie de s'amuser ... Fit Crussos à des mètres de là . C'est peut être mon capitaine Law qu'ils ont tués .<p>

- Arêtes tout de suite de dramatiser l'ami !

-Je-je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le commandant de Carl Snow .

- En effet , je me nomme Roméo D Carpe . Et je te propose un marché , non , plutôt une alliance . Et si tu l'acceptes , tu seras capable de ressortir de cette ville vivant et riche comme crésus . Alors tu acceptes de t'allier à moi ?

Crussos sembla réfléchir durant un bref instant , puis finit par demander :

- Et pourquoi s'allier avec moi ?

Roméo éclata de rire devant l'idiotie de la question . Néanmoins il répondit sérieusement :

- Car tes capacités m'intéresse pardi ! On dit de toi que tu es capable de comprendre n'importe quel système , n'importe quel mécanisme . Cela fait de toi un pirate de valeur .

- Si vous le dites ... J-J'accepte alors !

Roméo souri de toutes ses dents et fit alors :

- Dans ce cas , scellons notre engagement ... Dans le sang de nos victimes !

On entendit alors les cris déchirants des pirates trahis à travers l"île . La voix du bambin retentit une fois de plus disant aux restes des pirates qu'il ne restait que 74 pirates . Mais au même moment , une autre bataille était déjà en train de se produire . Au nord est de l'île , on entendait des coups de feu et la voix hystérique de Bumble D Bee . Mais celle ci n'était pas seule , en effet Bepo était avec elle et lui servait de grosse peluche géante . A quelques mètres de là , Squary Barclay , était en train de se battre seul contre une horde de pirates en furie . Il leur hurla de sa grosse voix :

- Hé ! Si vous ne m'aidez pas on va tous les trois crever !

- Rooh Pourquoi Bee devrait elle se salir les mains ? Bee est une enfant et les enfants jouent avec les peluches !

- Dans ce cas t'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être pirate , chérie !

- Bee en a ras le cul ! Vous avez provoqué Bee ! Bee est en colère ! Strawberry beam !

Des immenses flammes commencèrent à bruler les pirates qui commençaient à s'enfuir .

- Ne croyez pas pouvoir échapper à Bee ! hurla t'elle . Blueberry beam !

Et cette fois ci , ce sont des vents givrés qui eurent raison des autres pirates .

- Et voilà le grand finale de l'abeille! Groseille faisceau!

Et une explosion se produisit . Celle ci entraîna avec elle la formation de nombreux feux d'artifices dans le ciel .

- Alors , fit Bee , j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir fait équipe avec Bee hein ? Barclay ? Bepo-chan ?

- Non ; pas du tout . Fit Barclay . Mais il faut décamper au plus vite d'ici . Ou d'autres pirates vont venir .

Quelques minutes plus tard , à Padington DC ; Jean Bart marchait dans la rue bondée en quête de son capitaine . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux vers un drôle d'écran et qu'il vit ... Law ! Il demanda à la personne la plus proche se qu'il se passait et celle lui répondit de manière nonchalante :

- Ben quoi ? C'est juste le slaughter tournament . Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange à cela ?

Jean Bart se dépêcha de rejoindre Penguin et Sachi qui avaient pour l'occasion mis des déguisement . Il leur dit affolé :

- Les gars ! On a un problème . Le capitaine joue au tournoi des massacres !

**à suivre ...**


	16. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 2

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 37 : Ne rien faire**

Quelques minutes plus tard , à Padington DC ; Jean Bart marchait dans la rue bondée en quête de son capitaine . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux vers un drôle d'écran et qu'il vit ... Law ! Il demanda à la personne la plus proche se qu'il se passait et celle lui répondit de manière nonchalante :

- Ben quoi ? C'est juste le slaughter tournament . Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange à cela ?

Jean Bart se dépêcha de rejoindre Penguin et Sachi qui avaient pour l'occasion mis des déguisement . Il leur dit affolé :

- Les gars ! On a un problème . Le capitaine joue au tournoi des massacres !

-Hein ?! répondit Sachi . Mais comment aurait il pu se faire entraîner là dedans ?

- Réveilles toi un peu , Sachi! Fit Penguin . Notre Capitaine est un criminel ! C-R-I-M-I-N-E-L ! épela t'il . Figure toi que moi aussi je me suis renseigné auprès des habitants ! Il n'y a que les pires criminels qui sont obligés de jouer à ce jeu qui est retransmis sur tout l'archipel ! On n'a plus qu'a espérer qu'il s'en sorte vivant .

- Moi je pense qu'on devrait plutôt se cacher , fit Jean Bart . Si ils ont réussis à capturer notre capitaine , c'est que ce sont des bons .

- Mais ...Mais ! Paniqua Sachi

- Oh arrêtes de paniquer Sachi , on sait tous que c'est du cinéma ! Hurla Jean Bart .

- Oh ... Si on peut pu se marrer de temps en temps ...

Dans la même place , un groupe plutôt louche regardait l'effervescence de la foule . L'un d'eux se tourna vers les autres en disant :

- Alors Dragon avait raison ... Cet horrible jeu est encore apparu .

- Nous devrions faire quelque chose , n'est ce pas Winslow ?

- Certainement . D'autant plus que deux des nôtres se sont faits capturer et envoyer sur le lieu de massacre .

- Nous n'avons donc plus qu'as espérer que Octavia et Baelo soient encore en vie ...

* * *

><p>Sione venait d'arriver sur l'île . Elle fut encore plus surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Cette ville était propre , bien entretenue , les gens souriant au possible . Bref , elle avait mis les pieds dans un endroit plus que charmant ! Et c'est alors qu'elle arriva sur la grande place et qu'elle tomba nez à nez sur un gigantesque écran où elle vit Roméo D Carpe en train de décapiter quelqu'un , le sourire aux lèvres ...<p>

- Tiens , j'ignorais que Roméo faisait carrière dans le cinéma ...

Et elle passa son chemin . Elle devait aller se renseigner quand au prochain départ de la navette qui allait en direction de Shaobondy .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps au Sud de l'île , deux ombres se mouvaient en silence . Leurs pas silencieux , mais bref leur assurait une fragile sécurité dans l'environnement barbare et sanglant dans lequel ils évoluaient . Ils entendirent un bruit à leur droite , puis à leur gauche et enfin ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encerclés sans la moindre promesse de survie . Leurs pas cessèrent et ils furent obligés de relever lentement leur tête vers celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande . Celui ci s'approcha des deux ombres et abaissa brutalement leur capuches . La lumière se fit alors sur les deux ombres et le chef du groupe des 10 pirates qu'ils avaient devant eux leur souri de manière à ce que les deux ombres illuminées puissent voire ses dents jaunies par le tabac , pourries par diverses aliments , et ressentirent son haleine fétide . Celui ci était d'ailleurs entouré de sa bande nouvellement formée , qui gloussaient d'amusement en voyant la position pour le moins désavantageuse dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux anciennes ombres . Galvanisé par leur encouragements , le chef se bomba le torse et dit d'une voix pleine de luxure en se léchant les babines :<p>

- Hé, les gars ! Regardez ce que je vois là bas , acculée : une femme !

Les gloussement se muèrent en éclat de rire qui n'ébranlèrent pas le moins du monde les deux prisonniers . Voyant que ces mots ne suffisait pour faire éprouver un semblant de peur aux deux personnes , il tenta une autre approche :

- Hé ma jolie , tu ferais mieux de quitter ce minable . Il est faible et pitoyable . Mais si tu t'occupes bien de nous ... Alors soit certaine de survivre à la fin du voyage .

La femme en question était très belle . Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus pales presque laiteux qui pouvaient la faire passer pour aveugle . Et ses splendides cheveux couleur lila tirant sur le blanc , étaient maintenus en une barrette en argent ouvragé qui maintenait deux fines tresses partant des tempes . Elle releva donc sa paire d'yeux sur eux , les considéra un instant , puis dit avec un immense sourire :

- Je suis désolée , mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me sentir en sécurité .

Les éclats de rire continuèrent suivit par le rire tonitruant du chef de groupe .

- Parce qu'une mignonne dans ton genre peut se débrouiller dans un environnement aussi hostile peut être ? Soit . On vous avait laissé une chance de survivre ... Mais bon .

Soudain les rires se turent et les armes commencèrent à être dégainées . Seule la main levée du chef les empêchaient dès à présent de tirer . Il lui demanda donc :

- Avant de t'envoyer , toi et ton pote en enfer , j'aimerais savoir une chose : pourquoi une jolie poupée comme toi a fini ici dans ce bled pourri ?

Vu qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas , le chef perdit rapidement patience et demanda :

- Je peux au moins savoir le nom de la personne que je vais tuer quand même !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et dit alors :

- Je suis ... Octavia de Perlée d'eau . L'assassin imaginaire . Et je vais tous vous tuer

Des cris et des hurlements se propagèrent dans les environs tandis que le rire sinistre du maître du jeu perdurait . Octavia se retourna vers son ami et lui dit simplement :

- Donc avec eux , il ne reste donc que 64 pirates à tuer ... Que penses tu de la situation Baelo ?

- Je pense que le jeu sera beaucoup plus ardu lorsque l'on approchera les 30 pirates à tuer .

- Ah oui ? Moi je pense que s'il ne reste qu'une petite vingtaine de survivant , la tache sera bien moins qu'aisée .

- Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il faudra les dénicher ?

- Oui . Et puis les derniers survivants seront aussi les plus forts du lot fit Octavia . Et puis si au passage on pouvait trouver dans le lot des survivants des gens qui seront près à aider notre chef Dragon se serait bien ...

- Oui ! Mais faut pas trop rêver tout de même ...Mais j'espère que les autres sont entrain de préparer l'île pour son arrivée ...

Pendant ce temps , Alice Cheperd et un autre homme connu sous le nom de Clow , s'étaient incrusté dans un groupe de pirate qui avait récemment perdu deux de ses membres lors d'une escarmouche contre un groupe ennemi . Tous avaient bien mangé autour d'un bon feu et d'un excellent pichet de vin qu'ils avaient trouvés sur l'un des étagères devant laquelle ils étaient passés . Puis lorsque les pirates jugèrent qu'ils était temps de s'endormir , ils éteignirent le feu et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée . Tous ? Non . Après 30 minutes d'attentes dans le noir , Alice et Clow se hissèrent sur leurs pieds et partirent un peu à l'écart . Clow lui demanda alors :

- Tu es sur que le poison a fonctionné ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te signale que c'est une sorte routine pour moi de tuer les gens dans leurs sommeil afin de les voler . Je ne suis pas la tueuse des pleines pour rien !

- Mais je vois ça ; fit il d'un air plus que charmeur ... Cependant ... lui susurra t'il à l'oreille avant de se retourner vers les endormis en criant :

- ALERTE ! Cette putain nous a trahis ! Elle a essayée de nous tuer !

Les autres se levèrent en sursaut sous le regard égarée d'Alice Cheperd qui n'en revenait pas . Elle balbutia d'effroi en tentant vainement de reculer :

- C'est impossible ! Je suis certaine que la jarre contenait du poison !

Clow jubila derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Il semblerait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi ...

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda t'elle .

- Voyons , réfléchie . Nous sommes 11 et je lui le dernier à m'être tapé l'incruste . Et tu m'avait l'air d'être la plus intelligente du lot et la moins facile à manipuler . Grace à ta mort , ils me feront confiance puisqu'ils sont certains que tu tentais de les tuer . Et puis ... Ils mourront quand je n'aurais plus besoin d'eux . C'est comme cela que ce jeu se joue , souvient 'en en enfer ! fit avant de lui trancher la gorge dans un mouvement rapide et précis . Il se lécha les babines et dit alors :

- Plus que 63 pirates à tuer .

Pendant ce temps , du coté de Law , Juliette et lui s'approvisionnaient en nourriture et arme en tout genre . Ils devaient se montrer prudent afin de ne pas se faire trouver ou pire se faire assassiner dans leur sommeil . Juliette fit :

- Il reste encore 63 pirates à tuer . Cela veut forcément dire que le niveau des pirates restant est plus élevé qu'au départ . Cependant ceci n'est pas encore suffisant pour se permettre de créer des alliances .

- Alors que faire dans ce cas ? Fit Law . Si nous tentons de bouger , il y aura des chances pour qu'ils nous trouvent . Mais le risque est aussi grand si nous nous contentons de rester ici .

- Dans ce cas , il faut trouver un moyen de savoir où nous nous situons . Et nous pourrons agir en conséquence . Mais il y a un moyen tout aussi efficace . Avoua Juliette

- Et lequel ? Fit Law .

- Ne rien faire . Fit Juliette . Laisser les idiots s'entre tuer pendant que nous réfléchirons à un plan susceptible de nous sortir d'ici !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 38 :Le nouveau maître du jeu**

- Dans ce cas , il faut trouver un moyen de savoir où nous nous situons . Et nous pourrons agir en conséquence . Mais il y a un moyen tout aussi efficace . Avoua Juliette

- Et lequel ? Fit Law .

- Ne rien faire . Fit Juliette . Laisser les idiots s'entre tuer pendant que nous réfléchirons à un plan susceptible de nous sortir d'ici !

Law n'avait pas franchement été emballé par son discours mais fut forcé de constater qu'elle avait raison . Depuis leur conversation de la veille , le nombre de pirates avait une fois de plus diminué . Maintenant , il ne restait plus que 40 pirates encore vivant et aucun d'eux n'avait franchement envi de se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui . C'était d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse . Juliette décida alors de se lever et d'aller faire un tour dans les environs afin de voir si personne ne les avait découverts . Law fit de même dans la direction opposée . C'est alors qu'il tomba sur son camarade Crussos qu'il pensait ne plus revoir . Du côté de Juliette , une rencontre pour le moins inattendue se fit alors : près d'une falaise , elle vit une vieille connaissance qu'elle aurait préférée tuer un beau jour de pleine lune à l'abri des regards indiscrets . Et cet homme , c'était Roméo D Carpe , de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Quand elle le vit , elle n'essaya même pas de cacher sa haine à son égard . Pour elle , c'était évident : ce pirate allait crever en enfer et elle allait s'en assurer d'elle même . Roméo quant à lui , ne fit pas un geste qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle . Il se contentait de regarder l'horizon , au loin en remuant dans le vide ses jambes . Puis , alors que Juliette faisait tout pour se contrôler , Roméo dit alors :

- Je n'aurais cru te retrouver ici sur cette île , Juliette .

- Va te faire voir Roméo !Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- Je participe au jeu .Comme toi .

- Ah ! Voilà donc la chance que j'attendais depuis toujours ! Une opportunité pour te tuer !

Roméo se tourna lentement vers Juliette et lui souffla :

- Alors dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué dès l'instant où tu as posé ton regard sur moi ? Comprends moi , tout ce que je souhaite c'est partir d'ici et reprendre tranquillement mon business sans faire trop de vagues . Et je suppose que toi aussi tu souhaites partir de cette île avant de te faire tuer par on ne sait qui on ne sait quand .

- Tsss ! Et tu crois franchement que je vais gentiment t'aider sans rien dire ...

Roméo se releva doucement , et avant même que Juliette ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit , il la pressa contre lui . Il le savait autant qu'elle : elle aurait beau tenter d'échapper à sa prise qu'elle ne réussirai pas s'échapper pour autant . Juliette cessa donc de se débattre et attendit . Ils étaient seuls , tous les deux face à la mer et livré à un jeu macabre qui tentait de les détruire . Roméo se pencha doucement vers elle et lui caressa doucement ses longs cheveux roux alors que Juliette réprima un grognement .

- Rien de ce que tu tenteras de faire ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit . Ce que tu as osé faire est inexcusable !

Il continua néanmoins à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur , imperméable au reste du monde . Et c'est après un long moment qu'il dit alors :

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse en vie après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

Il la senti trembler contre lui .

- C'était mon frère . Et tu l'as tué ! Je t'aimais de tout mon coeur et toi tu l'as tué ! hurla t'elle .

- Alors même qu'il a tenté de te tuer ? Souffla Roméo doucement

- C'était mon frère ! hurla t'elle à nouveau . Au moins aurais je du avoir le privilège de le tuer moi même !

Roméo la considéra un instant avant de dire :

- Tu es étrange . Tu aurais souhaité tuer ton frère de tes mains et pourtant , alors que je t'ai évité le pire des actes , tu te presse vers moi pour me tuer . Tu ne crois pas avoir porté le deuil trop longtemps ?

Juliette ne dis rien ; Roméo en profita pour continuer .

- Et que vas tu faire maintenant ? Vas tu te joindre à nous avec ton nouveau compagnon de route ou tenter une ixième fois de me tuer ? Choisis . Mais saches une chose : quoi que tu tenteras te faire , jamais plus je ne permettrais que tu sois loin de moi .

Et il profita du temps d'arrêt de Juliette pour l'embrasser . Juliette semblait pétrifiée par la surprise , chose qui le fit sourire alors qu'il retournait dans le labyrinthe . Néanmoins , il lui dit :

- Alors tu as tout intérêt à courir vite !

Pendant ce temps , Law et Crussos parlaient autour d'un feu de bois bien couvert de tel sorte que la fumée ne soit pas trop vue par les autres pirates . Law dit alors :

- Alors toi aussi tu as tué tes coéquipiers pour conclure une alliance ? Je vois . Et avec qui l'as tu conclue ?

Mais avant que Crussos n'ait pu dire mot , une voix se fit entendre :

- Avec moi , Roméo D Carpe , de l'équipage de Carl Snow .

Et alors que les yeux de Law avait tendance à s'exorbiter davantage . Juliette fit :

- Et quel est donc le nouveau plan sensé nous mener à la victoire ?

Roméo souria de plus belle et se tourna doucement vers Juliette .

- On voit que tu es enfin redevenue sérieuse , Juliette .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , une caméra et des émetteurs filmaient et retransmettaient en direct les images sur tout l'archipel , plus particulièrement dans les bureau du CAP où nombreux d'entre eux aimaient à se réjouir du malheur et de la déchéance humaine . Cependant , alors que leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran , une voix retentit dans le silence :<p>

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop facile ?

Tous se retournèrent pour l'entrapercevoir . Et en regardant les mines contrariées des personnes présentes dans la salle , on pouvait facilement en déduire que ceux ci n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de la visite de cette femme . C'est alors en feignant un air affable que Ser Agnoli se retourna vers la propriétaire de la dite voix .

- Oh ! Très chère amie ... Comment allez vous ?

Alors que tous la dévisageait , celle ci montait doucement les escaliers afin de les rejoindre pour se retrouver plus tard , au centre de la pièce . Elle paraissait sous leurs yeux tout de blanc vêtu avec un chapeau haut de forme assorti . Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange , c'était son sourire désarmant qui couvre avec insolence son pale visage . C'était tout du moins l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les nobles présents dans la pièce semblaient la déprécier .

N'appréciant plus ce petit jeu d'hypocrite d'une part et espérant d'autre part son repli immédiat , Ser Lucas préféra adopter une allure franche et lui demander de but en blanc :

- Pourrions nous savoir ce que vous faites ici , Mademoiselle Mitzugi Rinko ?

A ce moment là , on put voir une fois de plus ce sourire froid et insensible ornant à la perfection son impertinent visage .Elle s'approcha alors calmement du groupe restreint et décida de s'asseoir confortablement sur un fauteuil vide à proximité d'elle sans pour autant les quitter des yeux . Elle croisa calmement ses doigts et d'un large sourire trompeur , annonça :

- Enfin ... Je suis venue profiter du slaughter tournament bien sur ! Mais ... Fit elle en laissant traîner doucereusement sa voix , Je trouve que le jeu manque un peu de variété ces temps ci . Il faudrait peut être le réformer .

Soudain , ne supportant plus les airs de cette femme , Ser Agnoli se leva brutalement de son siège et s'écria avec fureur :

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS NOUS IMPOSER VOUS CHOIX SUR NOTRE ...

Mais il fut interrompu d'un seul geste par le bâton de celle ci qui la pointait directement vers le coeur du noble . Elle se rapprocha lentement et dit alors très doucement , mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende :

- Pardonnez moi , Ser Agnoli , mais , j'ai cru comprendre que vous affirmiez que cet archipel vous appartenait à vous et à vos amis , je crois .

Tous et en particulier Ser Agnoli déglutirent sur le coup de la pression . Le regard froid et impitoyable de Mitzugi Rinko continua de le fixer sans la moindre once de pitié . Puis , constatant qu'elle était de nouveau le centre de l'attention , elle reprit .

- Cette île est la propriété de mon maître et ... du vôtre , il me semble ... Et me porter atteinte reviendrait à porter atteinte au gouvernement mondial , je pense . Après tout , ne suis je pas membre du CP10? Fit elle en souriant de toutes ses dents .

Et comme personne ne disait mot , elle déclara :

- Alors nous sommes d'accord . ce slaughter tournament a besoin d'action .

Quelques heures plus tard , une sonnerie retentit sur l'île , parvenant sans peine aux oreilles des joueurs . Une voix féminine sortit du mégaphone . Elle fit alors :

- Bonjour à tous , je suis ... Mitzugi Rinko , le nouveau maître du jeu .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 39 :Le grand jeu de l'oie**

A cet instant précis , Law et tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'accorder toute leur attention à la femme qui se disait être le nouveau maître du jeu .

- Donc , comme l'actuel jeu semble commencer à être bien ennuyeux pour tout le monde , je propose une nouvelle manche : Une partie de jeu de l'oie .

Et avant même que les 40 survivants ne puisent esquisser le moindre geste , de violentes secousses vinrent perturber l'île et un bruit se fit entendre : celui des rangées en mouvement . Chaque pirate pouvaient les entendre crisser de toutes parts . Puis , quand tous bruit cessa définitivement , le sol changea brusquement de couleur et on put y voir des runes former différentes cases dont le centre de chaqu'une d'elles étaient portés d'un numéro . L'île sur laquelle les quelques survivants se trouvaient se nommait Woody Path , littéralement le chemin de bois . Et en effet , si l'on considérait ce jeu avec attention on pouvait se rendre à l'évidence que ce nom était relativement bien trouvé .

- Hum hum ! fit alors Rinko . Maintenant vous n'avez qu'a débuter le jeu !

Et la voix se tue . Law marmonna :

- C'est bien beau tout ça ... Elle aurait quand même pu nous expliquer les règles ... Grommela t'il

C'est alors que Roméo eu une brillante idée . Il se tourna les yeux brillants de malice vers Crussos qui se raidit davantage sous son regard . Il finit alors par demander :

- Qu Quoi ?

- Il y a quelques jours , tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais laissé vivre il me semble ... Eh bien maintenant je le sais ! C'est pour que ton pouvoir du fruit du démon nous serve à comprendre comment marche ce jeu !

Le cerveau de Law s'éclaira et il dit alors :

- Mais oui ! Le pouvoir de ton fruit est justement de comprendre comment fonctionne les choses .

- Vous voulez dire que si l'on réussit à connaître les règles de ce jeu , on aurait des chances de gagner ? Fit Juliette .

- Ou du moins de gagner par la triche . Répondit Roméo

Il se tourna vers Crussos et lui donna le signal dont celui ci avait besoin pour débuter l'opération .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Clow et le reste de l'équipe se trouvaient sur la première case de leur parcours . Soudain , les autres virent Clow sortir une plume étrange ressemblant à une plume de paon que Clow trempa dans de l'encre imaginaire avant de commencer à écrire dans le vide où se formèrent des caractères rougeoyants . L'un des pirates lu déconcerté :<p>

- Soluces ?

- Exactement . Fit Clow . Grace au mot que je viens d'écrire , nous allons pouvoir connaitre la totalité des règles de ce jeu .

Soudain , d'autres lettres se formèrent en dessous du mot soluce . Ces lettres tourbillonnèrent pour ainsi fusionner entre elles et créer des mots puis des phrases . Clow se mit alors à lire à haute voix la soluce ainsi trouvée :

- Si vous échappez d'un manière ou d'une autre au labyrinthe vous êtes morts . Il existe dans ce jeu et dans l'île un circuit de 68 cases . Pour gagner il suffit d'arriver à la 68 ème case le premier . Seuls 10 personnes doivent survivre à cette épreuve au maximum . Pour ce qui est du reste , c'est un jeu de hasard à ce qu'il semble , fit Clow . Un chiffre et une case apparaissent aléatoirement .

- Donc si je comprends bien on pourrait tomber sur la case mort dès le première case ?

- Ouais , Fit Clow . Mais ça ne serait vraiment pas de chance .

Pendant ce temps , Law et les autres écoutaient toujours Crussos parler . A la fin de son discours , Juliette dit alors :

- Il y a aucun moyen de tricher dans ce jeu! Et d'ailleurs sur quelle case nous nous situons ?

- Sur la 16 ème il semblerait . Répondit Roméo

C'est alors que Law fit une découverte . Il se rendit compte de l'existence d'une machine assez curieuse qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une machine à sous . Sauf qu'il n'y avait que deux cases changeant à l'intérieur . La troisième n'était pas changeante pour le moment mais contenait une phrase ; " choisissez ceux que vous voulez désavantager "

- Avez vous vous cette inscription ? Elle n'était pas là auparavant ! s'exclama Law

- " choisissez ceux que vous voulez désavantager "hein ? Fit Roméo . Est ce que tu comprends le terme de ces mots Crussos ?

- Je ne sais pas , je vais tenter d'essayer de comprendre ...

Pendant ce temps : Bepo , Barclay et Bumble D Bee réfléchissaient à un plan concernant le jeu . Mais la somme de leurs trois cerveaux n'arrivaient cependant à rien . C'est alors exaspérée que Bee s'écria :

- _Nannyberry_ beam ! Montre nous le chemin .

C'est alors qu'une incroyable aura blanche tournoya autour de Bee . Quelques instants plus tard , l'aura se stabilisa et se changea en lettres blanches . Bee dit alors fière d'elle :

- Bee vous montre le futur ! Si nous suivons le chemin tracé par Bee , alors nous survivrons tous les trois et Bee pourra encore se blottir contre Bepo-chan oki ?

* * *

><p>Du coté de Baelo et Octavia aussi il y avait du nouveau . Entre temps , ils avaient réussis à trouver 8 autres compagnons qui avaient acceptés de les suivre pour être en sécurité . Baelo vit alors une boite contenant une liste de malheurs susceptible de tomber durant la partie . Il vit alors marqué au dessus de la boite " appuyez sur le bouton susceptible de désavantager l'ennemi " . Baelo ne se fit pas prier et il cliqua sans réfléchir sur le bouton "mort" .<p>

- Et voilà . C'est fait . Fit alors Baelo .

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! demanda nerveusement Octavia .

- Ben j'ai appuyé sur un bouton de malédiction pardi .

- Et si c'était nous que le bouton visait hein ? On aurait l'air stupide !

- Aucun problème .

Toute l'équipe entendit alors des hurlements tétanisés au loin . Puis quelques instants plus tard , plus rien .

- Tu vois ? Aucun problème . Fit baelo .

Rassurée , Octavia se dirigea vers la machine et tira le levier . Les cases se mirent à tourner puis s'arrêtèrent sur le chiffre 6 . Ils avancèrent vers la case qui était 600 m plus loin , cependant , devant eux , un ravin leur barra la route et la boite se mit à parler :

- case 8 : Pour accéder à la machine , vous devez traverser le ravin .

C'est alors qu'Octavia dit alors énervée au possible :

- Tu vois baelo ? On récolte toujours ce que l'on a semé !

Pendant ce temps , Mitzugi Rinko regardait avec amusement l'écran et toutes les réflections pour le moins intéressantes des joueurs . Il y avait à l'écran des joueurs de choix maîtrisant à la perfection leur haki ou leur fruit du démon . Et celle ci ne se lassait de tous les regarder tenter d'échapper au déterminisme de leur condition . Soudain , son escargotphone sonna :

- Oui ? Ici Rinko à l'appareil .

- Cela faisait longtemps , Rin-chan .

- Saint Mercursio -sama ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais actuellement sur l'île de Woody wood Island en train de torturer sans raison des pirates .

- Mais ... De toute manière tous finiront par me supplier de les achever ... Plutôt que de les mener à Impel Down .

- Je sais aussi que le CAP a promis d'accorder la vie sauve aux dix survivants du jeu . Tu t'en tiendras à ça et tu enverras tous les autres aux marines de l'archipel .

- Pardonnez moi , Saint Mercursio - sama . Mais pourrais je savoir en quoi un archipel comme celui ci a retenu pareille attention de votre part ? Certes je suis d'un rang bien inférieur au votre , mais je fais tout de même partie du CP10 , le conseil des plus grands agents aux ordres du gouvernement mondial et plus précisément des tenryubitos .Un être tel que vous n'a normalement que faire de personnes d'élite telle que moi , alors pourquoi m'appeler ? Serais ce pour me demander d'épargner le pirate de l'équipage de Carl Snow qui se trouve être un camarade d'une de vos connaissances ?

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler . Fit Mercursio .

- Voyons , Saint Mercursio , tout le CP10 sait que vous favorisez l'équipage de Carl Snow pour la simple et bonne raison que Sa Choii , la si précieuse tenryubito , les a rejoins . C'est pour cela que personne ne les a encore trop violemment attaqués .

- Vous commencez à outrepasser vos droits , Rin-chan . Fit Mercurcio légèrement en colère . Je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de vous appeler : il y a que Lothaire Johnson ; le chef du CP9 ; m'a personnellement prévenu que Dragon et ces hommes seraient bientôt au large de cet archipel !

- Mais que cherche t'il ici voyons ? Je ne crois pas que ce qu'il cherche soit des arbres ou bien des engrais ...

- Découvrez ce qu'il mijote et mettez le aux arrêts , lui et ses hommes ! Si vous réussissez cette opération , plus personne n'osera s'opposer à mes plans ! fit Mercursio convaincu comme jamais de ses dires .

- Bien ! Saint Mercurcio ! Il en sera fait selon vos désirs .

Mariejoie : Mercurcio raccrocha puis se tourna vers son ami , Akabara Shi , l'actuel chef des tenryubitos . Et comme toujours , celui ci passait son temps à jouer à divers jeux de stratégies visant fomenter divers complots et autres . Il dit alors de sa voix nonchalante :

- Échec et mat , Mercurcio

- Encore ? Mais comment diable fais tu pour me vaincre à chaque fois ? Si c'est cela , je ne jouerai plus avec toi ...

Akbara jubila gracieusement puis reprit un air sérieux qui congela instantanément la pièce . Il demanda alors :

- Que penses tu de Rinko Mitzugi ?

- Elle en sait trop sur Choii , je pense qu'on devrait la supprimer , ou plutôt , attendre que Dragon le fasse pour nous à son insu .

- Oui , je pense que cela serait le mieux que l'on puisse faire . Car après tout , le pire qu'il pourrait nous arriver serait que le monde connaisse sa véritable identité et alors elle serait capable de disparaître pour de bon . Choii a toujours été si douée pour se cacher . Répondit Mercursio

- Tant qu'elle restera aux ordres de Carl Snow , elle sera à découvert , visible en pleine lumière , dans ma lumière . Fit Akabara sûr de lui . Le moment de nous revoir approche à grand pas . J'espère que tu seras prête à me revoir , ma douce Choii .

**à suivre ...**


	17. Arc Woody Wood Island partie 3

**Arc Woody Wood Island**

**partie 3 :**

**chapitre 40 :Pour gagner ce jeu .**

Mort , désolation , flammes et désarroi étaient au rendez vous , alors que ceux qui subissaient en bavait pour rester en vie . Assise confortablement sur son fauteuil , Mitzugi Rinko les observait d'un oeil attentif . D'ailleurs , elle n'accordait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait , hormis le jeu . C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand l'un des nobles la regarda avec insistance dans l'unique but de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi avoir ordonné cette épreuve ? Ces gens sont peut être des criminels de la pire espèce qui ne méritent sans doute plus que l'on les nomme "être humain " mais est ce une raison pour les torturer de la sorte ?

Rinko soupira longuement comme si répondre à la question de Ser Agnolis était d'une fatigue sans pareille . Elle le fixa de manière fort exaspérante comme si elle était convaincu que lui et elle n'étaient de toute évidence pas du même monde .Elle finit tout de même par répondre :

- Le jeu de l'oie a une symbolique bien particulière , imbécile . Je n'ai certainement pas choisi ce jeu au hasard . Tout ce qui se passe dans ce jeu , se produit dans la réalité même . Tout ! Les tromperies , les alliances , la mort et les écueils de la vie . Si ces pirates ne sont pas suffisamment fort pour réchapper à ça , qu'en bien m'en fasse ! La vie sur grand line est dure ! Et dure est la sentence pour ceux qui quittent les leurs , tout ce qu'ils possèdent afin de partir à l'aventure pour ... Devenir roi des pirates ? Haha il faut être réaliste ! Il n'y a aucune différence entre être un hors la loi et prétendre être leur roi . Tous deux seront arrêtés et jugés pour finir exécuté . Voilà ce que les pirates risquent à force de croire que le one piece existe ! Tout cela n'est qu'une perte de ...

C'est précisément à cet instant que l'alerte rouge retentit . Surprise au possible , les deux se retournèrent vivement vers les écrans de contrôle pour voir ce qui se passait . Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la première équipe à arriver fut celle menée de main de maître par Bumble D Bee et son rayon permettant d'entrevoir le futur et d'agir en conséquence . Derrière elle , Barclay avait retrouvé le sourire bien qu'il soit couvert d'égratignures en tout genre . Bepo quant à lui traînait les pieds , les yeux trahissant l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait envers son capitaine Trafalgar Law . Law , Crussos et lui s'étaient pourtant promis de figurer parmi les survivants . Il espérait seulement que ses deux amis allaient bien .

- C'est impossible ! s'écria Rinko . Ils ont pulvérisés le records le finitude de ce jeu ! Ils ont osé faire un sans faute !

Rinko fulmina de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit Bee faire un signe moqueur à la caméra . Elle se leva alors , furibonde au possible et déclara en usant du reste de sa force :

- Désormais la tricherie est passible de mort !

* * *

><p>Plus tard , sur l'une des dernières cases du jeu , Clow était seul . Il avait du sacrifier tous ses camarades jusqu'au dernier pour en arriver là . Puis , soudainement , il se rendit compte que l'air avait changé . Il tourna sur lui même et regarda de toute part d'où cette horrible impression pouvait provenir . Et il en eut d'ailleurs assez tôt la réponse : le haki provenait du sol . Et pour lui cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose ; quelqu'un avait crée de manière magique le jeu sur lequel il était obligé de jouer . Et comme il se savait espionné , il abandonna aussitôt l'idée de tricher . Il se dirigea donc vers la machine et en actionna le bouton . Soudainement , il se fit projeter dans les airs .<p>

A des lieux de là , vers la case 52 , deux perpétuelles ombres marchaient . Ces deux révolutionnaires invaincus se nommaient Baelo et Octavia . Tous deux marchaient lentement vers la machine susceptible de les faire avancer . Soudain un bruit se fit entendre du ciel et avant même que la rapide Octavia n'ait pu esquisser le moindre semblant de geste , Clow se fit projeter droit vers eux . Dans un geste de protection , Octavia brandit son arme dans le but de tuer le visiteur inopportun . Voyant ce qui était susceptible de lui arriver , Clow utilisa le fruit du démon de l'écriture et une plume lui arriva dans les mains . Il traça rapidement le signe invocatoire et s'écria :

- Lettres STOP!

Et il la tomba la tête la première par terre alors que Baelo était quasi mort de rire . Octavia rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et leva froidement ses prunelles pales vers Clow et lui adressa :

- Tu as eu de la chance , étranger . Si tu n'avais pas arrêté ta course , tu aurais fini empalé sur mon sabre et tu serais mort .

Clow se releva difficilement et s'épousseta le derrière . Il releva alors les yeux vers les deux révolutionnaires et leur demandèrent :

- Sur quelle case suis je tombé ?

- La case 52 l'ami . Fit Baelo

- Alors cela signifie que j'ai reculé de 12 cases . Ah ! Fichu malchance ! s'écria t'il en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux .

- Tu as tort . Répondit Octavia . Vous autres mortels , vous avez tendance à croire que la malchance est due au hasard .

- Mais ce jeu fonctionne justement sur le hasard ! enragea Clow qui perdait de son sang froid .

- C'est là que tu te trompes , humain . Répondit nonchalamment Octavia . Ce jeu n'est pas du au hasard . Si nous avons été victimes de temps de déconvenues c'est parce que les joueurs l'ont voulu ainsi . Je supposes que te souviens des règles du jeu non ? Si tu tentes d'échapper au labyrinthe , tu meurs . Et a cause de cette règle , impossible de tuer les participants du fameux jeu de l'oie .

- Hors , c'est là qu'apparaît une règle qui permet de tuer ou du moins de ralentir considérablement les ennemis potentiels : le seul bouton de la machine sur lequel on peut appuyer et choisir une malédiction à lancer à une équipe au hasard .

- Donc , si je comprends bien , fit Clow , il suffisait de ne pas se mettre des batons dans les roues pour que personne ne meurt ?

- Exactement , mais comme tu le vois , de nombreuses personnes sont mortes et certaines ont terminés le jeu . Donc il y a beaucoup moins de risques d'encourir quelconque danger maintenant . Confia Octavia

- C'est donc le moment idéal pour tenter de gagner le jeu . Fit baelo . Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls , il vaut mieux se montrer prudent . Pour gagner ce jeu n'avons besoin que d'une chose : s'entraider .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 41 : Le massacre à la Roméo**

Il ne restait plus que 7 places . Les trois premières places étant déjà remportées par Bumble D Bee , Bepo et pour finir Barclay . Tous les trois se tenaient fièrement sur la 68ème case et semblaient sur le qui vive . Car après tout , qui sait se qui pouvait se produire lors du slaughter tournament ?

Pendant ce temps , Baelo , Octavia et clow se retrouvèrent se la case 50 avec trois autres pirates . Le premier était un simple voleur qui n'avait jamais voulu l'être et qui l'était devenu faute de moyens . Il espérait encore revoir sa petite fille Sidonie afin d'être présent pour son 5ème anniversaire à Shaobondy le mois prochain . Le second était un pirate qui voulait à tout prix parcourir le monde pour découvrir comme tant d'autres le fabuleux one piece , le légendaire trésor de tous les temps dont tous remettaient plus ou moins l'existence en cause ... Il avait embarqué dans une caravelle partant de South blue et il avait remonté avec ses amis le long canal de Red Mountain , puis il avait fait son chemin comme il pu avec le reste de ses compagnons de route . Le troisième était un orphelin dont le père avait été tué par des pirates il y a de cela des années à Jaya , peut être celui ci avait il fait ou dit quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à l'un des nombreux pirates de passage ...Quoi qu'il en soit , le jeune homme se promit qu'il ferait tout pour venger la mort de son père quitte à devenir lui même un pirate !

Ces trois avaient un but commun : survivre . C'est pourquoi ils se permettaient de faire ou de suivre n'importe qui à condition de s'en sortir vivant . Ils n'étaient forcément méchants , d'ailleurs , en d'autres circonstances on aurait pu les qualifier d'honnêtes . Mais voilà , le jeu avait fait qu'ils avaient été obligés d'en recourir à des moyens extrêmes pour leurs propres survies . On ne peut les blâmer . C'est ce qu'exige le jeu de toute manière : payer sa liberté avec le sang d'autrui .Cependant , ces trois là étaient bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver ... Tous trois décidèrent de faire confiance aux révolutionnaires , se disant qu'ils étaient digne de confiance car ils protégeaient le peuple et émancipaient les esclaves . "faites leurs confiance ! Les révolutionnaires sont bons et justes " voilà une phrase qui revenait souvent chez les petites gens qui croyaient tout savoir .Mais cela n'était que foutaises ! Car Clow , Baelo ni même Octavia n'avaient un jour exprimé le moindre désir de voir ces trois survivre ...Et puis , sur la fameuse case 50 , quand Baelo appuya sur le bouton de la machine et que celui révéla la case parcours sans fautes pour la modique somme de trois cadavres , aucun d'eux n'hésita . Les trois pauvres gars finirent par s'incliner et les portes de la victoire s'ouvrirent dans un flot de sang et de regrets .

Law et les autres arrivèrent à un croisement et furent aussitôt entourés d'une dizaine de pirates . Et malheureusement pour eux , tous prêts à en découdre . Se fut Crussos qui appuya sur le bouton et les chiffres tournèrent , tournèrent , tournèrent ... Pour finalement s'arrêter sur la case "fight " . Et alors que tous allaient s'affronter les uns les autres , la voix de Mitzugi Rinko retentit :

- Attention ... Le jeu se termine ... 3 autres pirates ont réussis non sans mal à franchir les portes de la victoire ! Le temps presse ! Attention il ne reste que 4 places ... Soyez ... Sans mercis ! HAHAHA !

Son rire se répercuta sur les hurlements des 14 pirates qui s'affrontaient désormais pour la survie . Car tous le savaient . Oui , ils le savaient tous que si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de ne pas terminer dans les 10 survivants , alors il finirait exécuté sur la grand place .Personne n'avait donc intérêt à faire de quartiers pour personne . Cependant , certaines alliances pouvaient être plus utiles que d'autres : l'alliance Crussos -Law - Roméo et Juliette avait de bonnes chances de fonctionner et tous les 4 se battaient avec acharnement pour échapper au bourreau . Soudain , Juliette s'éleva dans les airs , tourbillonna sur elle même et s'écria en tirant de toute part :

- La valse des Capulets !

Cependant , son attaque n'eut que peu d'effets sur les utilisateurs de haki , mais permit à certains d'être gravement touchés dans le feu de l'action . Malheureusement , une balle perdue chargée de haki toucha Crussos au bras qui devint immédiatement une proie facile pour tous les autres . Comme Law était son capitaine , il était pour lui un devoir de le sauver et de le sortir d'ici . Mais il pestait mentalement contre Juliette qui l'avait visé sans faire exprès , mais il aurait également souhaité avoir dans son équipage quelqu'un d'aussi forte qu'elle . C'est donc sur cette pensée que Law utilisa son attaque de prédilection , le Room à chaque fois que l'on tentait de s'en prendre à lui ou à Crussos ou bien même quelque fois à cette Juliette qu'il aurait bien voulu recruter dans son équipage .

Cependant , la chance tourna et Juliette fut à son tour déstabilisée par de nombreuses attaques de haki qui la firent s'écraser sur le sol sous les yeux lubrique des pirates adverses qui se demandaient bien de quelle manière ils allaient bien s'occuper d'elle avant de la torturer puis de la tuer pour après reprendre leur tuerie là où il l'aurait laissée ... Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser un doigt sur elle , Roméo arriva à son secours et la protégea . Enfin , protéger était un bien grand mot car il l'attrapa brutalement dans le feu de l'action et l'envoya valser jusqu'à Law qui se la prit en pleine figure .La seule chose que l'on pouvait voir de Roméo à ce moment là fut des yeux fous virant au rouge sang et un sourire carnassier à en faire mal aux joues . Law et les autres le regardait massacrer comme un malade les autres pirates . La violence de cet affrontement était tel que des éclaboussures de sang viraient de partout et Law cru un instant que Roméo utilisait une arme où quelque chose du genre ... Mais non . Il les frappait à mains nues alors que les pauvres pirates le suppliait d'arrêter . Crussos vira au vert et tomba dans les pommes , de douleur peut être , mais surtout de peur : il était un pirate à âme sensible . Law quant à lui plissait des yeux sous l'horreur du carnage mais ne put s'empêcher de rapidement détourner les yeux quand il le vit lécher le sang des cadavres qu'il venait tout juste de tuer . Il ignorait à ce moment précis que Roméo était originaire d'une île où l'on croyait que s'abreuver du sang d'adversaires puissants rendrait plus puissant . Oui , donc , après avoir fini que tuer tout le monde en direct sous les yeux de milliers de spectateurs horrifiés ou du moins fascinés , il se retourna vers Law qui devint cette fois ci blême . Le Roméo qu'il avait devant lui avait rêti l'apparence du diable . Il était aspergé du sang de ses victimes qui avait tendance par ci par là à virer au noir . Son sourire fou était la seule chose plus ou moins immaculé qui tranchait net avec le reste de ses vêtements , de sa peau et de ses cheveux qui étaient eux aussi d'un rouge tirant vers le bordeaux . Quand il fit quelques pas vers eux , Law cru bel et bien qu'il allait tous les tuer mais c'est à cet instant que la voix exaspérée de Juliette retentit , brisant ainsi l'ambiance effroyable que Roméo avait pris soin d'instaurer .

- Franchement ! Abruti ! T'aurais pu éviter de faire un lancer de disque avec mes jambes tout de même ! Raah et regardes toi ! T'es couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds ! C'est trop dégueu !

Roméo retrouva son sourire habituel , mais on y croyait bizarrement beaucoup moins après le carnage qu'il avait réalisé quelques instants plus tôt . La case fight avait brillamment été vaincue et tous les quatre se firent téléporter à la case 68 où les 6 gagnants les attendaient ...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , Sione arriva au port d'embarcation où elle montra son ticket afin d'embarquer . Sur le chemin elle eut de temps de débourser de l'argent pour la meilleure glace qu'elle n'eut jamais mangé ! De la glace à l'eucalyptus ...<p>

Elle se disait que ça aurait été cool de rester encore un peu , cependant , elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de mauvais présentement au sujet de cette île ...

- Bof ... Cela doit surement être Roméo ! Fit Sione en riant . A chaque fois que je le vois , je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire ...

Et le bateau partit , avec à son bord une Sione souriante et sans regrets de laisser Roméo à Woody Wood Island à tourner ses soit disant films ...

Si seulement elle savait ... 

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 42 : Les démarqués**

Et voilà , tous purent en être témoin : dix personnes gagnèrent le grand jeu de l'oie et ces dix personnes furent automatiquement proclamés gagnants du 23ème slaughter tournament de l'archipel Woody Wood Island . Leur retour à la capitale , Padington DC fut fêté en grande pompe et très vite , les dix gagnants furent à l'origine d'un véritable mouvement d'adorateurs de massacre , de manipulation et de carnage bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes qui entouraient les canons de la bande : Le ténébreux Law , le craintif Crussos , le relax Baelo , le mystérieux Clow et les deux stars les plus adulées : le vicieux Roméo et l'adorable Bepo ! Tous faisaient figure de stars et de princes plus ou moins charmants auxquels les filles couraient après quand ceux ci se baladaient en ville . Les filles n'y échappèrent pas elle non plus ... La torride Juliette hurlait sur des foules de masochistes expérimentés ; la froide Octavia était devenue l'idole des geeks et autres de ce genre et maintenant , la célébrité lui faisait presque regretter son ancienne anonymat . Bee quant à elle se trouvait dans son élément et adorait porter des tenues plus exubérantes les uns des autres pour se faire remarquer , dès les premiers jours , elle s'intégra parfaitement à la jet set de l'archipel . Seul Barclay était ignoré et cela le rendait de fort mauvaise humeur ! Aucune fille ne le trouvait attirant et cela le complexait .

Tous les dix avaient gagnés en réputation et en richesse car au vu de leur victoire éclatante au woody wood Island , on leur remit une importante quantité d'argent soit la moitié de ce que valait les primes de tous les pirates qu'ils ont tué ou évincé . Tout cela était largement suffisant pour mener une vie de rêve pendant près d'un an sans payer . Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tous les autres firent surement mais pas Law ! Il prit Crussos avec lui ainsi que Bepo qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser devant la foule de filles qui voulaient le caresser et partirent vers leur sous marin . A trois , ils avaient amassés suffisamment de fortune pour effectuer d'importantes rénovations et achats en tout genre . Ils trouvèrent leurs amis et fêtèrent avec eux la fin de ce tournois de malheur .

Cependant , celui n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'un de ses camarades survivant irait jusqu'à fomenter un complot contre lui afin de le mener vers l'échafaud . Pour comprendre , il faut revenir au moment où Barclay , vexé comme pas deux croise la route de deux révolutionnaires qui avaient visiblement besoin de ses services . Bien sûr , il serait payé en conséquence du travail fourni ... La seule chose qu'on lui demandait de faire , c'était de créer une diversion afin de détourner l'autorité de la véritable menace venant de l'extérieur car en effet , Dragon n'était pas loin ... Il fallait donc trouver un pigeon idéal et ce pigeon était Bepo . Il détestait Bepo et sa bouille ronde et poilue de partout ! Il haïssait le fait qu'un ours , QU'UN OURS ! Soit plus beau que lui ! Mais il n'était pas assez renommé par faire bouger les trois quarts de l'île vers la place d'exécution ... Il décida alors de reporter son attention sur Law . Oui , Trafalgar Law semblait être un excellent choix : belle gueule , belle prime . Parfait ! Il avait tout pour plaire , pensait Barclay , et bien maintenant , il aurait tout pour mourir !

D'où la situation de départ de l'arc :

- Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la mort , vous êtes accusé d'avoir tenté un coup d'état en vers l'archipel de Woody Wood Island . La sentence pour avoir mené pareil crime est ... la mort !

Law n'éprouvait alors à cet instant ni peur , ni regret. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui , d'un air digne . Puis , alors que le bourreau allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours par décapitation , quelque chose se produisit . Les spectateurs se turent . Tous cherchaient l'origine de ces bruits quelconques . Provenaient'ils d'en haut ? Non . Plus il y avait le ciel orné de nuages . D'en bas alors ? Peu probable . La capitale à savoir Padington DC n'avait pas un réseau souterrain aussi vaste que celui d'Aldomard . Alors quoi ? Serait il probable qu'en réalité ... ? Puis , réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait , le président de l'île hurla :

- C'est une bombe ! Couchez vous , on nous attaque !

Des cris fusèrent de partout où il était possible de les entendre et la population se mit à danser une chorégraphie désorganisée annonçant le début d'une guerre civile .

- C'est Dragon ! Il va tous nous tuer ! hurla Ser Agnoli

- Pas si je le tue avant ! répliqua Rinko qui s'élança contre Dragon dans une explosion de haki .

Pendant ce temps , Law était encore captif des chaines en granit marin qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir . Il fut sauvé inextrémis par Juliette et par Bumble D Bee qui l'avait fait pour rendre service à son adorable Bepo-chan ...Toute la capitale était apeurée et tendait vers la folie en courant dans tout les sens afin d'échapper aux combats . Law , Bepo et tout les autres firent tout leur possible pour échapper aux foules menaçant de les engloutir ...Ils arrivèrent enfin au sous marin et tous se mirent à y rentrer le plus vite possible afin de ne pas être mêlés de près ou de loin à cette affaire . Law et Juliette furent les derniers à pénétrer dans le sous marin quand soudain ils entendirent derrière eux la respiration bruyante de quelqu'un ayant couru un marathon afin de les rattraper . Juliette se retourna et vit avec surprise Roméo qui se tenait en bas le regard tendu vers elle . Elle écarquilla ses yeux au fait de sa surprise et souffla incertaine :

- Roméo ?

- Juliette ... Fit il en souriant doucement .

- Espèce d'abruti ! hurla t'elle . Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va t'en !

- Mais pourquoi ? Alors que toi tu es en haut , sur un balcon d'acier que je ne puis atteindre et moi ... en bas seul dans ma tristesse ... Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est qu'un pure hasard si je me suis retrouvée à bord de ce sous marin ... Et ne me parles pas de balcon !

- Mais je t'aime ! Fit il désespéré au possible

- Comme j'aime les armes à feu ! Lui répondit cruellement Juliette

- Bon là je dois avouer que tu marques un point ... Fit Roméo . Moi aussi j'aime les armes à feu !

- Donc tu t'en rends bien compte , notre amour ne resurgit que sur les champs de batailles et ce uniquement grâce à notre amour du carnage , nous ne somme que des copain de massacre , c'est tout !

- ... C'est donc un adieu ? Demanda un Roméo presque brisé

- Partout où il y a de la guerre et du sang coulant en abondance , il y a des chances qu'on se revoie ! Sur ce , bye !

Et c'est ainsi que Juliette et Law se retrouvèrent à bord du sous marin . Law se tourna alors vers elle le regard soucieux :

- Dis , il se trouve que notre alliance a plutôt bien marché lors du slaughter tournament ... Cela te dirait de retenter le coup dans la vrai vie cette fois ci ?

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? Non pas que tu n'es pas mignon loin de là mais ... Tout compte fait je préfère les gars comme Roméo ...

- Non , tu n'y est pas ! fit Law exaspéré au possible . Je te demande si pas hasard tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de mon équipage ! Et puis si tu l'aimais tant que ça au final , pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ?

Juliette ria aux éclats . Elle lui dit alors ; convaincue :

- Pour qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert de par son indifférence . Je veux le rendre fou ! HAHAHA !

- J'en conclue donc que tu acceptes de faire partie de mon équipage ? Tenta Law

- Bien sûr l'Arthur ! Maintenant il va rager à mort le fait que je fasse partie d'un autre équipage que le sien et ça va va accélérer le processus ! HAHAHA !

Law se dit à cet instant là qu'il avait récupéré une camarade bien étrange ... Et il espère qu'elle ne lui causera pas de soucis ...Quelque jours plus tard , les retombées médiatiques arrivèrent : Woody Wood Island était aux mains des révolutionnaires et l'éminente Mitzugi Rinko périt dans la bataille . Le slaughter tournament vivait ses derniers instants et avait été détruit , annihilé . Les gagnants du jeu repartirent chaqu'un de leurs côtés et les survivants de ce jeu décidèrent d'oeuvrer pour un monde plus juste en aidant les révolutionnaires et en se battant sous la bannière de Dragon . En tant que membre de l'agence de voyage , Clow repartit sans encombre à son QG et Roméo repartit lui aussi vers le QG de Carl Snow où l'on racontait qu'il s'était bien fait corriger pour avoir attiré inutilement l'attention sur lui ... La mort de Rinko fut bénéfique pour les tenryubito de Mariejoie en particulier pour Mersurcio et Akabara qui n'appréciaient pas les personnes posant trop de questions ... La première partie de grand Line était presque achevée et Law et son équipage , accompagnée également de la fameuse Bumble D Bee faisaient désormais route vers le point de ralliement des plus puissants pirates de grand Line : l'archipel Shabondy . Pendant ce temps , à Shabondy, dans le bâtiment de la vente aux esclaves , une personne parlait dans son escargotphone :

- Quel honneur ! Maître Donflamingo , pourrais je savoir lequel de vos désir je pourrais satisfaire dans votre humble halle aux esclaves ?

- On m'a dit qu'un nouveau concert serait donné à Shabondy en l'honneur du jour blanc et que se serait Emiliae Soprano qui chanterait ...

- Oui ... Je suppose que vous désirez de nouveau que je vous fasse un enregistrement du morceau quand le moment sera venu ?

- En effet . Et une dernière chose . Une grosse vente aux enchères aura lieu bientôt . Si elle foire , je TE bute !

Et c'est légèrement tremblant de peur que l'homme raccrocha . Il fut tellement absorbée par cette menace de mort qu'il n'entendit pas les gardes traîner un vieil homme balafré sur l'oeil et aux cheveux semi bouclés grisé par le temps ..; Il ne fit guère attention à son nom ... Raily , Charly ou Raylegh peut être ? Bof ... Lui et les noms cela faisait deux ... Qu'avait il à en faire de toute manière ? Rien . Absolument rien ...

**à suivre ...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : Voici la fin de l'arc Woody Wood Island . Comme vous le voyez à la fin de ce chapitre , ce texte fait également une sorte d'amorce énonçant le prochain Arc : Shabondy . Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop comprit cet Arc ou l'utilité de cet arc et bien ... Disons qu'il a pour but de préparer la vision que je veux que vous ayiez des révolutionaires et puis il fallait aussi introduire de nouveau personnages pour la suite des évènements dans le nouveau monde ... Mais on y est pas ... Du moins pas encore ... XD**


	18. Arc Shaobondy partie 1

**Arc Shabondy:**

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 43 : Prise de conscience**

** Quelques semaines plus tard , Choii arriva à Shaobondy . Elle y retrouva Franz , Emiliae et Jb . Cependant , elle apprit que Sabo était repartit dans le nouveau monde afin de s'expliquer avec Carl Snow sur sa précédente conduite . **. C'est donc ensemble que Jb D Patzi , Emiliae , Franz et Choii se retrouvèrent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois devant l'archipel Shabondy . Quand Jb vu toutes ces bulles , il eu une sorte de joie enfantine qui le submergeait , chose qui fit beaucoup rire Choii et Emiliae qui désespéraient de ne pas réussir à le faire rire . Plus loin , Franz soupira devant la gaminerie de ses compagnons et décida de ne pas y faire trop attention pour tenter d'apercevoir le numéro auquel leur bateau s'était amarré .Il leva donc les yeux et vit l'immense arbre bleu rayé turquoise qui affichait en gros les chiffres 41 . Il se dit que s'était bien et y amarra le bateau . Cependant quand il posèrent pied sur le groove 41 , Emiliae ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Regardez comme ce bateau est beau ! Et si on le volait ? Il est bien plus cool que la pauvre péniche qui nous sert de navire ...

- A ta place je renoncerais vite , fit Franz .

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Emiliae

Franz désigna d'un doigt la bannière ornant le bateau pirate . C'était un drapeau noire avec une tête de mort qui avait été affublé d'un ridicule chapeau de paille .

- Aucun doute n'est permit , fit Franz . Ce bateau appartient aux chapeaux de paille .

- Quel dommage ! dit Emiliae en soupirant . Je sais reconnaître du bois d'Adan quand j'en vois ...

- En tout cas je vous déconseillerais de vous en prendre aux chapeaux de pailles . Fit Choii d'un air sérieux .

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Franz désireux de savoir

- Parce leur capitaine est le petit frère de Ace . Avoua t'elle simplement en regardant le navire .

- Ace aux poings ardents ? De l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Demanda Jb surpris .

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu es pote avec Ace , Choii ! J'avais oubliée ! fit joyeusement Emiliae . Dans ce cas je crois que je vais tenter de voler un autre bateau ...

Et Choii ainsi qu'Emilliae continuèrent leur route le long de la berge afin d'arriver jusqu'au pont menant au prochain groove ... Plus loin , Jb demanda à Franz des explications au sujet de cette histoire avec Ace . France lui raconta :

- Choii a beaucoup d'affection pour Ace . Il l'amuse . Ils se fréquentaient parfois à l'époque où Choii n'était pas encore commandante et surtout à l'époque où l'ancienne commandante Corny était encore de ce monde . A ce moment là , Carl Snow l'envoyait à tout bout de champ soigner des gens qui en avait besoin afin de lui rappeler ce que le mot "vie " signifiait . Et un jour , il l'envoya un an sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche en signe d'amitié entre les deux empereur . C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus ... Et si je me souviens bien ... C'était au moment où Barbe Blanche venait de le recruter parmi les siens . Bref , ils sont devenus d'assez bon amis et s'aident parfois en diverses affaires , mais là cela ne te regardes pas . La seule chose de plus que je pourrais te dire c'est que Choii éprouve énormément de respect pour Barbe Blanche et pour sa manière de considérer les membres de son équipage ... Elle trouve cela très juste .

Jb acquiesça et parti sans demander son reste . Il en apprenait de belle ... Peut être que les membres de l'agence de voyage seraient intéressés par le fait que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche soit relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à celui de Carl Snow , il se demandait déjà à qui profiteraient cette information s'il la divulguait .

Pendant ce temps :

- Ohhhh ! Des BU BULLES ! Bee trouve ça trop chou ! blackberry beam , beam , beam , beeeeeeammm ! fit elle en essayant de toutes les exploser une à une .

- Toi la gamine tu l'écrase ! Fit une Juliette hors d'elle . Je vais t'effectuer spécialement pour toi ma valse des capulets et ça te calmera !

- Ou ça la refroidira . Fit une voix glaciale derrière elles .

Elles se retournèrent et virent Law qui croisait les bras montrant ainsi son exaspération quotidienne .

- Juliette ... Tu es désormais membre de mon équipage , je passe pour le port de l'uniforme , mais je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes d'exaspérer la demoiselle . Et vous , demoiselle Bee , je crois que notre route ensemble est désormais finie ...

- Oui ... Bee le crains ... Mais c'est pas grave , des amis à moi doivent bientôt venir me chercher ...

- Et où ? Demanda Juliette qui n'y croyait pas du tout

- A la halle aux Esclaves. Fit Bee

Et c'est ainsi que Law et Juliette partirent escorter Bee jusqu'à la halle ...

Pendant ce temps , deux membres de l'équipage de Big Mum marchaient incognito dans le groove 10 . Ils prenaient leur temps afin de rejoindre leur lieu de rendez vous : la halle aux esclaves . L'un dit à l'autre :

- Dis , c'est vrai que la big boss a été embarquée dans toute cette histoire avec Woody Wood Island ?

- Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! Les mangroves ont des oreilles et les gens louches qui nous entoure aussi figures toi ! Appelons la par son nom de code : Bumble D Bee .

Pendant ce temps , au groove 31 , il y avait du grabuge . Un homme faisant près de 3 mètres de haut retenait une femme en otage et demandait à tout le monde de le libérer du colier qui l'entravait . Malheureusement , tous avaient compris de quoi il en retournait : cet homme était un esclave et en tant que tel , devait vivre une vie de servitude jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ...

- Je je vous en supplie ! Par pitié ! Aidez moi ! J'ai une femme et des enfants , quand j'ai quitté mon île de South blue il n'avait que quelques mois ... JE VEUX LE REVOIR ! AIDEZ MOI !

Alertés par tant de raffuts , les chapeaux de pailles arrivèrent et furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient .

Hachi leur dit :

- C'est un esclave comme il y en a des milliers ici sur Shabondy . Il a du venir ici avec son maître puis s'enfuir voilà tout ...En tout cas c'est fini pour lui ...

- AU SECOURS AIDEZ MOI ! Trouvez moi une hache que je puisse...

Et au moment où il allait terminer sa phrase une grande explosion retentit . Et l'esclave explosa . Des bruits horrifiés se firent entendre dans la population avoisinante . Mais personne n'esquissa le moindre geste pour l'aider .

- Mais qu'attendez vous pour lui venir en aide ? Hurla Brook indigné

- Personne ne peut l'aider , fit Hachi , et d'ailleurs , Luffy ! Il faut que tu descende du vélo à bulles tout de suite ! Ils arrivent !

- Mais qui ça "ils "? demanda t'il

- Eux ! Fit Hatchi en les montrant du doigt

A peine eut il dit ces mots que tous s'agenouillèrent au sol , tête baissée alors que le Cadavre encore fumant de l'esclave gisait encore sur le sol . Personne n'osa lever les yeux . Qui étaient ils pour le faire ? Personne . Pour eux , tenryubitos , la population les entourant faisait partie du décor , n'était rien . Et ne sera rien . Luffy ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait mais pour lui tout était clair : cet homme était un esclave , il s'est enfui pour tenter de recouvrer sa liberté et il est mort en pleine rue à cause de l'esplosion de son collier d'esclave . Si Hatchi pouvait être insensible , ok pour lui , mais il était certain que ni Luffy ni ces camarades ne pouvaient rester de marbre suite à ces évènements ci : On vit un chien bien dodu porter une sorte de scaphandre sur la tête et gambader juqu'au cadavre de clair noircie pour faire ses besoins sur lui . Une voix de femme parvint à la population qui gardaient leurs yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol afin d'éviter de voir le pire :

- En voilà des manières Salou !

Luffy demanda à Hatchi :

- C'est eux les terreurs ?

- Oui ! Fit Hatchi sans le moindre doute dans sa voix

Puis on vit arriver les tenryubitos dans une aura de ténèbres et d'oppression . Ils étaient deux . Un viel homme et une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans . Tous deux portaient des scaphandres se terminant sur le bas comme les kimonos . Leur démarche étaient à en glacer le sang et la femme tenait dans sa main une immense laisse comme pour tenir les chiens . Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chiens . Il s'agissait d'hommes . Et même le chien de la tenryubito avait un sort plus enviable que celui de l'esclave .

- Oh non , père ! Encore un esclave que nous retrouvâmes en piteu état !

- Il n'aurait pas du s'évader ,tu as au moins pensé à lui donner ses tranquillisants tous les jours ?

- Bien évidemment . Mais ils n'ont aucun effets sur son intellect primaire . Oh c'est malin … Il est hors d'usage , vous allez devoir m'en acheter un nouveau .

- Tu n'es pas douée pour te faire obéir ! lâcha son père . Cela fait un capitaine de moins dans ma collection et à cause de ta négligence ils ne font pas de vieux os !

- Celui-ci ne valait rien . Rétorqua sa fille en lui donnant des coups de pieds . Il pleurait en permanence , et il ne parlait que de sa maudite famille , ce n'était qu'un humain inutile . Bon débarras ! Bien fait pour toi !

Et alors que les coups de pieds de la jeune tenryubito continuait de retentir , personne n'osa lever les yeux . Luffy et les autres fulminaient de rage mais ne pouvaient rien faire .

- Le pauvre ! Il ne peut même pas bouger ! fit Luffy

Puis la tenryubito pris son pistolet , l'arma et le dirigea vers la masse inerte en disant de manière impitoyable :

- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre tu entends ?

Et elle l'acheva de trois balles dans le crâne devant tout le monde , comme l'on achève un animal . Ils le laissèrent pour mort dans la rue en pleine journée puis repartirent comme si de rien n'était . Luffy allait protester mais Hatchi le retint à temps l'empêcha de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant détruire le destin de tous . Néanmoins tous entendirent les derniers mots de la tenryubito :

- Je veux que notre prochain esclave soit un géant !

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir un enfant humain . Dit son père

- Non … nous détestons les faibles …

Soudain la marine arriva et déblaya la rue . Hatchi les supplia de partir le plus vite possible d'ici car les marines pourraient les reconnaitre ! Luffy et les autres n'étaient pas les seuls à observer la scène : Choii était parfaitement bien cachée et pouvait voir toute l'horreur de cette scène qu'elle qualifiait d'atroce . Elle avait choisie de se séparer des autres pour faire un peu de tourisme et c'est ainsi qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec ces tenryubitos … Quand elle les vit elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir d'une question que lui avait posé Boregard le jour où ils s'étaient enfuis de Mariejoie : « Pourquoi partir de cet endroit ? Vous êtes une tenryubito pourtant Choii» Et elle se rappelait encore de sa réponse : « Vous les avez vus ? Ces gens et moi n'avons rien en commun ! Alors que les grands tenryubitos ont le pouvoir de chatier tous ces tenryubitos de base extraction , ils se refusent à agir ! On dit de Mariejoie qu'elle est une terre sainte , mais où est la sainteté là dedans ? Est-ce saint de maintenir des gens contre leur grès ici dans cette ville ? Les tenryubitos , mon père , ma mère … Tous ont oubliés ceci : nous sommes tous égaux . Il n'y a aucune manière de distinguer un tenryubito d'un simple individu vêtu en tenryubito ! Tout cela est donc stupide ! »

- Mais pourtant ils ont tous les droits fit Hatchi , plus loin

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Chopper

- Mais parce qu'ils descendent des fondateurs ! Il y a 800 ans , un groupe de vingts roi fondèrent le gouvernement mondial , leurs descendants devinrent les tenryubitos et au fil des générations leur pouvoir ne cessait de grandir si bien qu'ils en abusèrent afin de devenir …

- D'infâmes tenryubito , fit Luffy

Cependant alors qu'ils parlaient , ils ne virent les chasseurs de primes qui les espionnait . Ceux-ci avaient découvert que Luffy valait pas moins de 300 millions de béryls …

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 44 : Supernovas et ceux qui les surpassent**

Quelques minutes plus tard , dans le groove 10 ou plus précisément sous le pont menant au groove 10 .

- Comment ?! Luffy au chapeau de paille et sa clique vous ont filés entre les doigts ? Bandes d'imbécile ! Comment je vais expliquer tout ça au patron moi ?

Cet homme se nommait Marcello Fianili et était aux ordres de son boss , le chef du réseau des chasseurs de primes de Shabondy . Bref tout le monde raccourcissait le tout afin de dire tout simplement , chef de l'agence . Et comme il n'y en avait qu'une qui faisait parler d'elle ... le choix était vite fait . Et donc , ce sbire , Marcello , avait au bout du fil les hommes chargés de capturer les pirates aux chapeau de pailles . Marcello se demandait avec une quelconque appréhension comment il allait bien faire pour annoncer la nouvelle au boss ... D'autant plus que celui ci était en train de parler avec des invités de marque qu'il semblait connaitre depuis un bail . Il pouvait d'ailleurs entendre leurs conversations jusqu'à son bureau :

- J'y crois pas ! Alors tous les deux vous faites un concert en ville ? Super ! J'ai hâte de vous écouter jouer , depuis le temps que vous n'êtes pas passé dire bonjour ...

- Voyons Lino , tu sais très bien que Carl Snow nous confie de très nombreuse missions d'espionnage , de renseignement et voire même d'assassinats parfois ... Fit Franz . Te voir dans de telles conditions est un peu ...

- Et sinon , demanda Lino , c'est qui ce gamin ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! fit Jb en colère . J'ai 18 ans !

- Oh l'écoutes pas Lino ... C'est un mioche que Choii a rapporté de l'île des hommes poissons ... Mystérieusement d'ailleurs ... Et puis on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle traficotait là bas non plus ... Enfin voilà , maintenant il est avec nous !

- Vous avez dit Choii ? Fit Lino . Faites attention ! Il y a beaucoup de chasseurs de primes et de vendeurs d'esclaves ici ! Si elle se fait capturer , vous ne la reverrait jamais ... Et vu comme elle est belle un tenryubito aura tantôt fait de l'acheter !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour Choii , intervint Franz . Elle est bien plus apte que nous à se défendre et puis elle sait très bien dénicher les cachettes ...

- Si vous le dites ... Enfin , passons . Je vous ai réservés le stade R7 au groove 38 je pense qu'il sera parfait pour votre show ...

Bref , Marcello n'écoutait plus les dires stupides de son boss . Il était toujours comme ça dès que ces deux là rappliquaient . Puis il reporta son attention sur l'escargotphone et il entendit :

- Mais il se trouve que la nana qui accompagne est une sirène ... On fait quoi Marcello ?

- Capturez la sirène . Au moins ça nous fera 70 millions de béryl dans la poche . Le boss , Lino de Saint-jaques sera surement content !

Pendant ce temps , Luffy et ses amis se trouvaient au bar de l'arnaque où ils pensaient trouver l'ami de Hatchi que celui ci n'avait pas revu depuis au moins 10 ans . Quand ils arrivèrent au groove 13 où se situait le bar , il virent une femme assez petite donner une bonne raclée à un mauvais client de passage . Quand la porte s'ouvrit , elle se retourna et vit Hatchi qui s'écria très heureux :

- Shaki ! ça fait longtemps

- Au moins 10 ans ! fit elle heureuse de revoir une bonne vieille connaissance à elle dans ce trou paumé .Installez vous je vous prie . Je termine de faire cracher à ces messieurs l'argent pour leurs consommations scandaleuses et je suis à vous ...

Hatchi approuva de ses huit tentacules et les autres le suivirent .

- Pas de problème prends ton temps dit Hatchi

- Cela va être rapide ! lui répondit Shaki qui administra de tels coups aux pirates qu'elle en donna des sueurs froides à Brook et Chopper , pétrifiés à l'entrée .

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

- Sans blagues ! Tu as quitté la piraterie ?

- Oui mais c' est une longue histoire , fit Hatchi qui ne voulait en dire plus

- En tout cas tu as bien fait ! C'est bien de vivre honnêtement , mais dis donc une sirène qui marche sur la terre ferme ça ne cours pas les rues .C'est kaimie mais es tu la fiancé de Hatchi ?

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? ! Fit elle en rougissant

- Oh non en fait elle travaille dans ma boutique de boulettes .

- Ah oui d'accord ... Fit Shaki déçue . Mais sinon , vous êtes l'équipage du peit Luffy non ?

- Dis comment tu schais mon nom ? Fit Luffy en se goinfrant

- Qui ne vous connait pas ? Et puis je me tiens informée ... Par contre j'ignorais que vous aviez dans votre équipage un squelette ni que ceux ci étaient vivants ...

- Dites mademoiselle Shaki ...

- Oui ?

- De quelle couleur est votre culotte ?

- Attendez ! s'écria Chopper . Faut pas lui dire ...

- Alors je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle est ...

Et les cris d'extase de Brook s'entendirent à des kilomètres à la ronde autour du bar de l'arnaque .

- Sinon , demanda Shaki , s'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous dans les journaux au sujet de l'attaque d'Elias Lobies ?

- Trop long à raconter ...

- Et tu ne t'en ventes pas ? Enfin ... Bof sinon j'avais remarqué que tu portais le même nom que Garp , c'est normal ?

- Ouais , c'est mon grand père ! Répondit Luffy

- Eh ben ! Il m'en rappelle des souvenirs en tout cas ... Je me suis fait pourchasser par lui un bon bout de temps dans ma jeunesse ...

- Ah bon ? T'étais pirate ?

- Et oui ... Mais cela doit bien faire une quarantaine d'année que j'ai quittée la piraterie ...

- Au fait Shaki ... Intervint Hatchi

- Stop ! J'ai compris le topo . Si vous êtes venus ici c'est pour que le petit Luffy puisse mettre la main sur un bon revêteur non ? Autant demander à Reileigh ... Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas là ... Vous devriez aller chercher dans les salles de jeu et les bars du coin ...

- On préfère attendre finalement , fit Luffy .

- Ok ... Mais il ne faut pas être pressés car cela fait 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ...

- SIX MOIS ?! hurlèrent ils en même temps .Mais où pourrions nous le chercher ...

- Je dirais entre le groove 0 et le groove 29 ...

- Mais c'est ... La zone de non droit !

- Bien sûr ! Admit Shaki . Car après tout , il était un pirate lui aussi et a tout intérêt à rester loin des zones contrôlées par la marine ... Sinon je crois qu'il aime bien se rendre au Shabondy Park . Vous devriez y faire un tour qui sait ... En tout cas , faites bien attention ... Car si je fais les comptes ... Actuellement si l'on ne compte que le rookies , avec avec vous il y a environ 11 personnes dont la tête est mise à prix plus de 100 millions de béryls ici ... Oui , en plus du petit Roronoa et Toi Luffy et en existe neuf autres qui ont empruntés des vois différentes sur grand line afin de rejoindre cette île qui est le seul passage vers le nouveau monde . Car tout ce beau monde n'a qu'un seul et unique but et je suppose que vous devinez lequel !

Pendant ce temps au groove 60 , zone attitrée à la marine :

- 11 Supernovas , rien que ça ! Cela fait d'après les archives des années et des années que cela n'était pas arrivé ! Et dire que certains osent affirmer le déclin de toute cette vermine ! Si seulement c'était vrai ! fit Akeshi .

En vue de la présence de nombres de tenryubitos à Shabondy et de la quantité effarante de pirate dépassant les 100 millions de béryl cette année , de nombreux jeunes marines doués ont été dépêchés sur les lieux . Des marines tel qu'Akeshi Akainu , neveu de l'amiral Akainu et connu pour avoir envoyé à Impel Down la redoutable génie scientifique Paule Végapunk . Et aujourd'hui il avait un autre défi à relever : mettre toute cette bande de pirates au trou . Il fit rapidement le compte : 11 supenovas :

- Monkey D Luffy avec une prime de 300 millions de béryl après l'incident d'Impel Down .

- Roronoa Zorro de l'équipage de Luffy avec une prime de 120 millions de béryls .

- Trafalgar Law dont la prime est récemment passée à 200 millions de béryls après la guerre civile de l'archipel de Woody Wood Island .

- X,Drake l'ancien contre amiral de la marine ayant déserté . Il a une prime de 220 millions de béryls .

- Basil Hawkins avec une prime de 249 millions de béryls

- Scratchmen Apoo de l'équipage du On Air avec une prime de 198 millions de béryl

- Carpone Bege dont la prime atteint 138 millions de béryl

- Jewerly Bonney avec 140 millions de béryl

- Urouge , le capitaine des moines dévravés avec 108 millions de béryls

- Eustass Kid , le plus craint des supernovas avec une prime de 315 millions de béryls

- Et pour finir , Killer , le second de Kid qui possède actuellement une prime de 162 millions de béryls

Pourtant , il le savait bien que tous ces pirates soient une grande menace pour l'île , ce n'étaient pas les pirates les plus dangereux . Car on venait juste de lui rapporter que des hommes de Big Mum étaient dans le coin et que trois des commandants de Carl Snow faisaient du tourisme !

- Franz Paganini , le violoniste maudit à la prime de 271 millions de béryl

- Emiliae Soprano , la chanteuse underground dont la prime était montée à 350 millions de béryls

- Et la personne dont la tête vaut le plus cher dans toute cette partie de grand line : Sa Choii , la ballerine aux voiles de givres avec une prime de 500 millions de béryls .

Oui , il le savait avec toute cette concentration de pirates , lui et ses hommes étaient vraiment dans la merde . Et ces supernovas en étaient justement les instigateurs à leurs insu !

- Y'a pas à dire : nous sommes dans la merde ! Fit Akeshi d'une humeur massacrante

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 45 :Sa Choii vs Supernovas ?**

Au groove 23 la tension était à son comble ; dans une rue comblée de restaurants en tout genre , la rumeur courait que des supernovas y avait élu domicile . Mais Choii s'en contrefichait . Elle était à la recherche de reilegh car elle savait qu'il savait faire de très bons revêtements . Pour elle , il était évident qu'il se trouvait dans la zone de non droit car la marine n'avait eu de cesse de le rechercher durant toutes ces années . Et pourquoi donc lui parmi tous les revêteurs de l'île ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que pour Choii il était impossible que le grand Reilegh , une légende parmi les légendes soit un baratineur . Vu comment tournait la suite des évènements , il était fort possible qu'Emiliae et Franz fasse leur concert au stade et que Jb soit avec eux ... Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait ... Et après cela , elle partirait de Shabondy avec les autres et rentrerait tranquillement sur son île de Shiroyuki . Oui , elle repensait à la splendeur de son île et à la magnificence de ses arbres à coton si doux ... si doux ... et BANG ! Elle fut surprise par une vive explosion qui se produisit à sa droite et elle vit sortir deux pirates . Elle plissa les yeux et se rendit compte que les deux pirates qui se faisaient face étaient Eustass Kid et Scratchmen Apoo . Tous les autres truands dans les parages partirent mais les autres supernovas du coin observaient la scène , avide de déceler la moindre faiblesse chez un de leurs potentiels adversaires ...

- Si tu veux te battre , tu devrais plutôt attendre que l'on soit de l'autre côté de red line ... Fit Apoo . Réfléchit bien ... Car tu ne sais pas qui tu as en face de toi !

- C'est toi qu'as commencé , t'arrêtais pas de me regarder ... Fit la voix rauque du Kid qui sortit de la fumée . Pourtant alors que l'un de ses camarades d'équipage lui conjura d'arrêter , il s'approcha davantage . Ta sale tronche ne me revient pas et j'vais pas attendre tout ce temps pour te la refaire !

Au même endroit , Choii vit que le moine fou pétait un câble et essayait par tout les moyens de tuer Killer , le second de Kid . A coté Law était assis sur une caisse en bois et Juliette figurait à ses côtés . Bumble D Bee quant à elle regardait avec malice la bataille qui s'engageait . Juliette dit alors à Law :

- Dis ...Je peux au moins leur prouver à tous que je ne suis pas ton infirmière de service hein ? Lui demanda t'elle , le regard brûlant du désir de tous les écraser .

- D'accord , mais fais vite . Fit Law en esquissant un sourire . Je ne tiens pas à rester avec ces rustres trop longtemps ...

- Hai ! Captaine ! Chanta Juliette .

Mais avant qu"il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit , Law fut interrompu par X Drake qui dit à voix haute :

- ARRÊTEZ !

Tous les supernovas le regardaient dangereusement . Même Law eut un regard exaspéré . Cependant il s'avança davantage et leur dit :

- A moins que vous vouliez tous mourir ?

- La ferme le marine déchu ! hurla le moine fou . Ne parles pas de justice ou de conneries dans ce genre où je t'en fous une !

- T'es sûr que t'aurais mieux pas fait de rester dans le civile plutôt d'être pirate monsieur le marine ? Fit Kid en se moquant . Les prédiction loufoques elle sont à Hawkins !

Lequel venait de sortir du restaurant pour aller voir pourquoi les hurlement avaient cessés . Kid éclata de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il croire par inadvertance les yeux d'un bleu profond de Choii . Soudain il se figea et son regard devint perçant . Les autres pirates se demandaient tous se qui lui arrivait et Law chercha lui aussi à savoir ce qui avait causé pareil trouble . Quand soudain , il comprit . Choii était ici et semblait les contempler d'un air fixe et impitoyable depuis un des nombreux toits de la rue ...Il devint blême et perdu son sourire . Le moine fou explosa de rire et dit :

- Et alors les gars ? Vous êtes si blême qu'on dirait des fantômes . HAHAHA !

- C'est peut être parce que l'on est en phase de le devenir ... Fit Apoo

- Hein?

Puis il comprit à son tour comme Law ce que tous les autres avaient dis . Hawkins quant à lui ne put irrémédiablement détacher son regard de ses yeux à elle . C'était et de très loin la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu . Elle portait un splendide kimono blanc avec quelques motifs jaune et ses cheveux étaient lâchés . Elle les défiait ouvertement du regard et après un certain moment , finit par descendre du toit en sautant pour réussir à atterrir avec grâce et élégance sur le sol . Elle s'avança lentement vers eux alors que Law ne puis que baisser les yeux en signe de soumission . Choii passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder et continua son chemin vers le cœur du groupe , là où se trouvait Eustass et Hawkins . Elle ignora Eustass et croisa sans plus les yeux de Hawkins pour au final ne prêter aucune attention . Elle s'arrêta juste devant le mur explosé puis annonça d'une voix assez froide :

- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester auprès de Boregard Sione !

Et du mur sorti une petite fille blonde au regard aussi inexpressif que celui d'Hawkins . Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à Choii mais tomba à bout de souffle sur elle . Choii l'empêcha de tomber et dit :

- Tu es folle d'avoir essayé de me retrouver . Je t'avais gentiment demandée de rester à Sun dream !

- Désolé . Fit Sione en baissant la tête .

Choii soupira et reporta son attention sur tous les autres pirates y compris Law . Elle dit à voix haute :

- En tout cas j'aurais préférée arriver jusqu'ici et en partir sans avoir à intervenir en quoi que ce soit ...

Eustass retrouva sa langue et mon sourire revint vite :

- Ah oui ? Et que vas tu faire maintenant , Sa Choii de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Tu es seule contre nous tous et puis ... C'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment puissante de toute manière .

Choii fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement la personne se trouvant juste derrière Kid puis claqua des doigts . Soudain la personne derrière Kid hurla comme un possédé en disant :

- Ma jambe ! Ma jambe ! Elle m'a brisé ma jambe !

- Idiot ! Comment aurait elle ... Fit Kid exaspéré . Puis il se souvint ... Le fruit mizu mizu ... Elle t"as brisé la jambe en contrôlant la pression de ton corps ...

Choii souri doucement . Puis elle dit :

- Vous avez compris ? En un seul petit claquement de doigts , je peux tous vous tuer et ce , quoi que vous tentiez contre moi . Fit elle en souriant froidement .

Mais elle fut interrompue par Juliette qui lui lança :

- C'est bon , on a tous compris ton petit message ...Choii

- Juliette ? Pour une surprise ... Je te croyais avec Roméo ... Pas avec Law ... Carl Snow en entendra parler ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin que mon cher et tendre cousin sache quoi que se soit ! entonna t'elle furieusement

- Cousin ... Fit Law hésitant . Attends Juliette , tu es la cousine de Carl Snow ?

- Pff . De toute façon , je ne lui doit rien ! Il m'a libéré de mes contraintes et tant mieux pour moi ! Je suis libre et au passage Choii , c'est fini l'ère de l'indécision ... Il faut aller de l'avant . Jouer au lèche cul avec les marines et les autres pirates en même temps c'est minable ! Si Carl veut encore se faire appeler empereur des mers ... Eh bien ... Qu'il agisse en pirate pour une fois !

- Comment oser vous ... Commença Sione

- Sione ... Menaça Choii .

Et puis Choii éclata de rire . Son rire doux et cristallin figea tous les pirates . Puis elle s'arrêta subitement et une pression écrasante s'abattit à nouveau sur les pirates . Juliette déglutit difficilement , pensant sans doute avoir dépassé les bornes .

- Jouer au lèche cul hein ? Espèce de ...!

**- Je vous ordonne de tous vous la fermer !**

C'était la voix d'Emiliae Soprano . Son fruit du démon le koe-koe lui permettait actuellement de faire silence dans la rue . Elle sauta d'un toit de restaurant avec légèreté pour se diriger vers Choii . Et elle lui mit une claque qui l'envoya à terre sous la force insoupçonnée qu'elle renfermait en elle .

- Imbécile ! Carl Snow nous avait ordonné de ne pas faire de vague ! Nous sommes tout près de Mariejoie !

Elle se tourna vers les supernova et les regarda attentivement :

- Et puis cela ne sert à rien de perdre son temps avec des bébés gueulards qui se feront butter dès qu'ils seront arrivés dans le nouveau monde ! Allons y maintenant , nous allons faire un concert puis nous partirons dès que possible pour le nouveau monde . Tu peux faire ce que tu veux chez toi mais pas ici ! Taches de te reprendre ! Tu m'as bien comprise Choii ?

Choii resta sans voix avant de s'excuser , tous se demandèrent alors qui était la femme qui l'avait corrigée . Soudain Apoo brisa le silence et fit :

- C'est Emiliae Soprano , de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Sa tête est mise à prix pour 350 millions de béryls . On la surnomme la chanteuse underground .

Mais Emiliae le regarda à peine et pris Choii par la main , tentant de l'emmener loin des supernova mais Choii l'en dissuada d'un regard . Elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qu'elle avait blessé auparavant et concentra son aura dans ses mains . Elle relâcha cette énergie sur l'homme qui retrouva en un instant l'usage de sa jambe . Elle se leva gracieusement , prit Sione par la main et puis partie sans demander son reste . Emiliae se calma et pour détendre l'atmosphère elle demanda sur son ton niais habituel :

- Cela vous dit de faire un concours pour savoir qui s'enfilera le plus grand nombre de chopes de bières ?

L'atmosphère se détendit et la routine reprit . En réalité Emiliae savait parfaitement pourquoi Choii était tellement à cran . C'était à cause de la proximité de Shabondy avec Mariejoie mais Emiliae ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Choii semblait fuir comme la peste les tenryubitos . Et cette peur était parfaitement visible chez elle par la colère et le stress permanent . Choii retourna dans les grooves de 30 à 40 vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient choisis tous les 4 afin d'y déposer Sione . Puis elle sortie de l'hôtel pour aller vers un bar qu'elle connaissait depuis belle lurette . Elle s'assit un peu en retrait et commanda un verre de vodka qu'elle avala d'un traite sans penser à en inspecter son contenu et c'est alors qu'elle sentie sa tête tourner et son corps devenir lourd ... lourd ... Elle comprit qu'elle avait été droguée mais quand elle songea à utiliser le haki , celui ci ne fonctionna pas . Elle perdit connaissance . Elle n'avait plus qu'a distinguer quelques bribes de mots incohérents par ci par là .

- On ... attrapée ... aucun soucis ... vente aux esclaves très prometteuse ... cette année ...

**à suivre ...**


	19. Arc Shaobondy partie 2

**Arc Shabondy:**

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 46 : Une rencontre assez inattendue**

Luffy et les autres étaient à Shabondy Park qui se trouvaient vers les groove de la trentaine . C'était un endroit fabuleux remplie d'attractions en tout genre et de grands huit faisant le tour du parc . Shaki leur avaient dits qu'il était possible que le dénommé Reilegh soit là s'il ne se trouvait pas dans la zone de non droits . Cependant , elle leur avaient bien conseillés de se tenir à l'écart de la marine et de ne pas faire de vagues ... Puis soudain Chopper s'arrêta et contempla ses amis d'un air pensif :

- Dites , à votre avis , que voulait dire madame Shaki quand elle affirmait que ce Reilegh était 100 fois plus fort que nous ?

- Bof , je sais pas ! fit Luffy . Mais le plus important , c'est ... QU'ON S'ÉCLATE ! YIHA !

Pendant ce temps , à la halle aux esclaves , en pleine zone de non droits :

Il entendait le cris plaintif des esclaves que l'on enchaîne et que l'on traîne vers le lieu de vente . Mais lui , personne ne le remarquait , lui une figure de l'ancien monde , une époque révolue où un homme tel qu'il se l'imaginait serait prêt à affronter vents et marrées tête baissée pour le fun , pour s'amuser pour découvrir le monde ... Mais cela n'était plus que des souvenirs ... Plus que de simples souvenirs d'un cerveau embrumé par des décennies de beuverie dans des bars plus miteux les uns que les autres où la vie aventurière n'était plus qu'un doux rêve que l'on aurait laissé volontiers en échange d'un verre de whisky et d'une place sur une table de poker . Tel est l'homme qu'il est devenu après la chute du Roi des pirates , Gold D Roger . Un vieux loup de mer incapable de prendre le large et de se lancer dans une dernière aventure trépidante qui aurait tantôt eu le luxe de le perdre ... Et voilà comment il allait finir sa vie : comme un chien . En pensant à ça il ne put ignorer les démangeaisons de son coup entravé par un collier que portent les esclaves . Alors voici ce qu'il était devenu ? Un esclave ? Comment en était il arrivé à vendre sa liberté sur une table de poker ? L'ivresse du jeu sans doute et peut être les exigences d'une maîtresse qui exigeait trop de deniers de sa part ... Mais bon qu'y pouvait il ? Cassadrina était divine au lit et dans la vie de tous les jours et il était bien placé pour le savoir . Il se demandait comment celle ci allait réagir quand elle apprendrait ce qui lui était arrivé ... Pleurerait elle ou rirait elle aux éclats ? Il ne le savait bien qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de croire de la splendide Cassadrina n'ait que lui à plumer chaque mois ... Car après tout , des pigeons comme lui , elle en a du en connaitre dans sa vie de femme de mauvaise vie ... Bah ! Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a soit même ... Car après tout , son seul véritable amour , il l'a laisser s'échapper vers un lieu où aucun humain ne serait en droit d'aller : Mariejoie . Et puis après tout , qui aurait cru l'histoire d'un amour impossible entre une tenryubito en cavale et le second du Roi des pirates ? Personne ... C'était bien cela le problème ... Cependant , il n'oubliera jamais le visage de cette femme intrigante qu'était Miyuki Hiu ... Elle et ses long cheveux argentés virant au vent de pleine lune sur le pont d'un bateau ennemi sur le point de sombrer dans la nuit noire ... Cette femme était vraiment un cas ... Il avait apprit qu'elle avait quitté son poste d'amiral pour profiter d'une retraite dorée à mariejoie auprès de son époux ... Mais sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin puisque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme aux long cheveux argentés dont ceux ci se muait en un tourbillon de nacre au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait expédier de force dans la cellule . Puis il se souvient : Cela faisait au moins douze ans qu'il ne l'avait vu ... A cette époque , elle n'était qu'un toute petite fille de 9 ans ... Mais il n'eut aucun doute quant à son identité , sa chevelure la trahissant merveilleusement : Sa Choii . Il la vit tenter de se relever avec difficultés et aperçut son son habituel visage immaculé , quelques rougeurs montrant qu'elle avait récemment luté avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour la mettre hors jeu . Ses yeux semblaient vide , exprimant par là même une grande tristesse . Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de ruminer :

- Je l'avais dit que je détestais Shabondy ... J'aurais jamais du y retourner ... Mercursio ... Cette enflure avait tout prévu ... Que vais je devenir maintenant ?

Comme il la vit si désespérée , il ne put s'empêcher de signaler sa présence afin de tenter un semblant de réconfort ...

- Ballerine ...

La dite Ballerine releva la tête précipitamment à l'évocation de ce surnom qu'une seule personne au monde avait l'habitude de lui attribuer ... Elle se souvenait de cette époque ... Dans son enfance et du moins le peu de temps qu'elle passa à Shabondy avec Boregard , elle avait l'habitude de danser sur les flaques d'eau de pluie ou carrément sur l'océan, mais c'est surtout sa manière gracieuse de tuer des gens avec son pouvoir aqueux qui lui permit d'obtenir tel surnom : "la ballerine aux voiles de givre " et une seule personne autre que Boregard connaissait son passe temps pour la dance et cette personne était ...

- **Raylegh** ?. Demanda t'elle ahurie

Le dit Raylegh souri . Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne . Le seul hic c'est qu'ils avaient environ 60 ans d'écart ... Enfin ... Une chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire : Choii était suffisamment puissante pour se débarrasser de presque n'importe qui . Alors comment avait elle pu se faire emprisonner . Raylegh demanda doucement :

- Ballerine ... Comment ?

- Ils m'ont droguée . Je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai perdue connaissance . Et maintenant c'est fini ...

- Ils vont te vendre comme esclave ?

- Non , pire ! fit Choii soudain alarmée .

- Est ce que ça aurait à voir avec ton ancienne vie de tenryubito ? Demanda à tout hasard Reilegh

A cet instant , Choii releva la tête , surprise . Elle s'était figée dans la stupeur et son cerveau n'avait de cesse de comprendre comment il avait pu deviner . Raylegh ria un bon coup en disant légèrement amusé :

- Voyons ... Shabondy se trouve juste en dessous de Mariejoie . Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ... Et puis , le nom des Sa n'est pas si courant que ça tu sais ! Et comme ta grand mère était une tenryubito ...

- Et si tant est que c'était vrai ... Cela ne vous regarde pas monsieur Reilegh ! s'énerva Choii . Et puis , que faites vous ici ? Je ne puis croire que vous vous soyez fait capturer juste pour satisfaire vos besoins d'actions d'octogénaire ...

- Pas que je saches ... Se contenta t'il de répondre ...

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était capturer exprès pour ensuite se libérer plus tard pour s'emparer de la recette de la vente aux esclaves afin d'éponger quelques dettes de jeu tout de même ... Cela ne ferait vraiment pas beau sur un éventuel cv ...

- Pff ... En tout cas je suis bien embêtée ! Mes amis doivent me chercher partout ... Et moi je suis là , incapable de me servir du haki ... Et incapable aussi de me servir de mon fruit du démon ...

- Comment cela ? Auraient ils inventés une nouvelle forme e drogue ?

- Oui ... Et je crois même que c'est ce cinglé de Donflamingo qui en a eu l'idée ... Le projet Casablanca ... Oh et puis zut ! Autant tout te dévoiler ... Alors voilà , ça a commencé ...

Pendant ce temps , Luffy , Kaimie et tous les autres s'amusaient comme des malades dans le Shabondy Park . Pas une attraction n'était épargnée et leur amie étoile de mer pensait réellement qu'avaient abandonnés la recherche du fameux revêteur prénommé Reilegh . Du haut de la grande roue , Kaimie pleurait à chaudes larmes . Enfin ! Enfin ... Elle y était arrivée ! Ce monde colorée qu'elle contemplait Jadis de la mer noire et obscure était enfin à portée de main ! Elle en avait tant rêvé étant petite et son rêve se réalisait grâce à Luffy et ses amis ... Elle était tellement heureuse ! Quand elle descendit de la grande roue , elle fit un grand concours de barbe à papa avec Chopper , essaya des dizaines de chapeau allant du merveilleux à l'étrange et se tapa une crise de fou rire avec Brook et les autres ... Cependant , elle ignorait tout du complot qui se préparait actuellement . Mais quel complot ? Celui orchestré par Lino de Saint-jaques bien sûr ! Bien qu'il était l'ami d'Emilliae et de Franz depuis de nombreuses années , il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'immense promesse de butin qu'accordait une sirène pour 70 millions de berry . C'était l'occasion rêvée et il allait la saisir lui même ! Il se déguisa en immense peluche du Park d'attraction suivit doucement kaimie la sirène lorsqu'elle prétexta qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes . Mais elle y arriva jamais ...

Pendant ce temps , dans la zone de non droit , bien après la pression exercée par Sa Choii , un autre problème de taille se profilait au loin . Un tenryubito stupide qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds et qui cause plus de grabuge que nécessaire , un Zoro stupide qui ne sait pas sur qui il tombe , une ambulance transportant un blessé grave ... Et pour couronner le tout , de nombreux supernovas à l'horizon ...

Cependant , mis à part tout cela , sur le groove 38 , un super concert était en train de se dérouler . L'ambiance était d'enfer et la voix d'Emiliae semblait vibrer dans les coeur les plus septiques . Ses vocalises charmaient tout le monde par sa beauté , son charme , son mystère ... Et derrière elle , Franz l'accompagnait comme toujours au violon de manière précise et inspirée ... C'était une pure merveille pour les yeux car la cantatrice Emiliae était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche à volants qui tourbillonnaient alors qu'elle chantait de tout son cœur , de toute son âme , une mélodie subjuguant les sens . Dans le publique , un des hommes de Donflamingo filmait le spectacle via un visiophone pour que celui ci puisse écouter et voir en même temps le miracle sonore de cette année . D'ailleurs en même temps à Dresrosa dans le bureau de Donflamingo l'atmosphère était à l'émoi . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder , de l'écouter ... Écouter son idole chanter de sa voix d'or si profonde et sensuelle lui éblouissait les sens , émerveillait au plus haut point sa conscience , son cœur , son âme , sa vie . Il se rappelait la première et unique fois où elle avait chanté pour lui à Baldimore un hiver d'il y a dix ans où sa voix se répercuta contre son âme . Oh oui , il espérait toujours ... du jour où il pourrait la revoir et ainsi l'entendre chanter à nouveau ... Mais c'était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais ... Emiliae était protégé en permanence par son vigilent imprésario Franz Paganini que se trouve être l'un des meilleurs assassins du nouveau monde ... Et puis ... Les deux étaient aux ordres de Carl Snow , un pirate qu'il exécrait au plus haut point ...L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire était de taire cette admiration qui s'était mué en amour au fil des saisons ... Il ne pouvait que regarder son âme sœur chanter et rien de plus ...

Pendant un bref instant , on aurait presque cru voir le redouté magnat de la pègre afficher un regard plein d'amour et d'une passion quasi dévastatrice pour Emiliae Soprano ... Tandis qu'un rossignol faible et chétif tentait de prendre son envol de la plus haute tour du château de Dresrosa ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 47: La halle aux esclave**

Pendant ce temps , dans la zone de non droit , bien après la pression exercée par Sa Choii , un autre problème de taille se profilait au loin . Un tenryubito stupide qui ne sait pas où il met les pieds et qui cause plus de grabuge que nécessaire , un Zoro stupide qui ne sait pas sur qui il tombe , une ambulance transportant un blessé grave ... Et pour couronner le tout , de nombreux supernovas à l'horizon ...

Des cris d'esclaves se faisaient entendre au loin tandis que les supernovas s'était encore disputés de manière à se ré-affronter en pleine rue sous le regard des passants . Puis , quand ils entendirent les tenryubitos arriver , ils se dirent qu'ils préféraient largement la jouer cool et s'agenouiller plutôt que de voir les amiraux de la marine répliquer . Il fallait dire que les tenryubitos jouissaient d'une influence considérable qui n'a cessé de croître durant les siècles ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui si un seul manant se permet de ne serait ce porter un seul doigt sur l'un de ses tenryubitos ... Alors les amiraux de la marine se chargeront de lui sans la moindre once de pitié ... C'est pour cette raison que les pirates préféraient de loin s'abstenir de tout geste pouvant réduire à néant leurs chances d'atteindre le nouveau monde ... C'est pour cela que personne ne bougea quand une ambulance passa juste devant le cortège de la noblesse mondiale sous prétexte qu'un homme gravement blessé devait être transporté au pôle médical le plus proche ...Ni au moment où ce même homme se fit exécuter par le dit tenryubito parce qu'il gâchait sa journée et encore moins quand il prit pour 15 ème épouse l'infirmière chargé des soins de l'homme tué ou encore quand le petit ami de l'infirmière fut tué pour avoir tenté de s'interposer ...Pour les supernovas , tout cela n'avait aucune importance ... De toute manière , personne ne prendrait le risque de se battre contre les amiraux de la marine qui étaient de véritables monstres en terme de puissance ... Personne ... Sauf peut être un parfait idiot tenterait quoique ce soit contre le symbole du pouvoir du gouvernement mondial ... Mais voilà , il y avait bien un idiot dans les parages et il appartenait à l'équipage des chapeaux des paille . Il s'agissait de Zoro , le bretteur qui était également membre du groupe de fortune des supernovas . Et il était sur le point de commettre une bêtise capable de sceller le destin de tous les supernovas réunis . Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Ni vu ni connu , Jewerly bonney se transforma en gamine de huit ans et fit croire que son pseudo grand frère ... Zoro , s'était fait tuer . Du coup , le tenryubito y vu que du feu et continua sa route sans se poser de questions ... Après tout , il avait un long chemin à faire s'il voulait arriver à temps pour la grande vente aux esclaves de Shabondy , pile au moment du jour blanc ! C'était justement pour ce jour là que l'on gardait les meilleurs esclaves à vendre et donc que la recette serait la plus élevée d'autant plus qu'une rumeur était sur toutes les lèvres dans le zone de non droit : on avait capturé une sirène ...

Pendant ce temps à deux groupes de pirates qui ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire que de réputations dirent sans le savoir , la même phrase :

- Quoi ! Elle a été kidnappée ? Mais par qui ? Comment ?

Du coté des chapeaux de paille :

- Par un dénommé Lino de Saint-jaques et il semblerait qu'il l'ait vendu pour 70 millions de béryls à la halle aux esclaves . Que faisons nous ?

Du côté des membres de l'équipage de Carl Snow :

- Par des types qui ne faisaient pas partie de ma compagnie . Fit Lino de Saint-jaques . Mais il est fort probable que votre amie se trouve encore à la halle aux esclaves . Que faisons nous ?

Les deux groupes répondirent à l'unisson :

- C'est évident non ? ! Tous à la halle aux esclave ! Il faut absolument la libérer !

Pendant ce temps , à la halle aux esclaves , dans les cellules : Raylegh tentait de faire le point sur ce qui lui avait été dit auparavant : Choii avait été kidnappé dans un bar . Cela n'a été possible uniquement parce qu'elle s'était fait droguer . Cette drogue empêche la maîtrise du haki et du fruit du démon et se nomme "projet Casablanca " . Par la suite , elle a été amenée devant le commanditaire de l'enlèvement et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien ami d'enfance de Mariejoie : Le grand Mercursio Rossini en personne . Cependant , lui aussi était un tenryubito ... Raylegh lui demanda :

- Dis Ballerine ... Tu ne m'as pas tout dit hein ? Tu me caches la chose la plus importante afin de résoudre toute cette affaire ... Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Choii serra les dents . Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant mais avait elle vraiment le choix ?

- Il m'a dit de rentrer à Mariejoie et que c'était terminé . Que je n'avais plus aucune chance de lui échapper . Fit Choii la tête baissée .

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Reilegh .

- Actuellement avec l'aide de la coalition fantôme et de Donflamingo ainsi que le service scientifique d'Impel Down , ils essaient tous de trouver un moyen indéfectible de créer un gaz ou une drogue capable d'empêcher tout les pirates de continuer leurs méfaits . Et ils sont certains d'y arriver en m'utilisant comme cobaye ! dit alors Choii en tremblant de plus belle

- Quoi ?! Mais si c'est vraiment le cas ... Que fais tu ici ?

- Mercursio m'offre une chance de m'évader et de détruire ce projet à moi seule . Il semblerait qu'il soit contre celui ci . Par contre je dois faire vite ! Je dois m'enfuir !

- Et comment feras tu ? Demanda Reilegh . Tu ne peux ni utiliser ton haki , ni utiliser ton fruit du démon !

Choii réfléchit un instant : comment faire ?" Mais oui ! Voilà la solution "se dit elle . Elle regarda Raylegh droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Dites moi Raylegh ... Vous avez toujours de gros problèmes d'argent non ? Avec tous les créanciers qui vous courent après ...

Raylegh finit par sourire ... " Vraiment ... Elle est douée pour se dépatouiller des problèmes "

- Tu te proposes de m'acheter ?

- Je suis très riche ! Certainement la pirate la plus fortunée aux ordres de Carl Snow ! Je suis prête à éponger toutes tes dettes jusqu'au dernier béryl et à rajouter un supplément de 100 millions en plus .

- 100 Millions ? Pour quoi faire ... Oh , je vois ... Tu te dis que tu pourrais acheter mon silence c'est ça ?

Choii souri de toutes ses dents et fit :

- Alors ? Marché conclu ?

- Très bien , ça roule . Je nous sortirais d'ici le moment venu !

Pendant ce temps , à l'entrée de la halle aux esclaves , bon nombres d'acheteurs attendaient à l'entrée . Ceux ci avaient eu vent de la rumeur comme quoi une sirène avait été capturée et immédiatement mise en vente ... Parmi ces gens se trouvaient Mercurcio Rossini qui contemplait la débâcle . Celui ci repensait à l'ultimatum qu'il avait lancé à Choii ... Allait elle se laisser attraper et réduire en esclavage ou allait elle fuir à nouveau ? Il opterait plutôt pour une troisième solution ... Il était quasiment certain qu'elle allait s'enfuir et tacher de détruire tous les laboratoires essayant de produire la dite substance ... Il avait vraiment hâte de voir ça . Peut être allait elle le surprendre à nouveau qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit , il voyait les autres tenryubitos arriver tandis que tous se mettaient à genoux sur leur passage . Le maître priseur s'avança vers eux et s'inclina :

- Ohhh soeur Rosebald , sainte Sharlia ... Soyez les biens venus !

- Faites commencer les enchères !

- Mais bien sûr ! Suivez moi ...

Cependant , avant de passer la porte , le regard de Sainte Sharlia passa rapidement sur un homme qu'il connaissait mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom ... Puis soudain elle s'écria :

- Saint Mercursio ?! Mais que faites vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Mariejoie ... Vous êtes de plus en plus beau ... Fit elle dans un vain espoir de flatterie

- Merci Sainte Sharlia ... Puis il fit mine de rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle de vente

- Attendez ! Fit sainte Sharlia . Nous pourrions peut être aller ...

Mais Mercurcio se détourna d'elle et rentra à l'intérieur , l'ignorant délibérément . Ser Rosebald grinça des dents . Si seulement il pouvait lui faire épouser sa stupide et négligente fille ... Mais cela serait quasi impossible ! Mercurcio Rossini étant le deuxième meilleur parti de Mariejoie et selon certaines rumeurs , il serait destiné à Sa Noriko ... Un tenryubito bien plus riche , belle et intelligente que sa pauvre fille ... C'était sans espoir !

Mercursio se dirigea alors vers les places vip tandis que sainte Sharlia tantait en vain de le séduire ... Derrière eux , dans l'un des coins de la salle se trouvaient Eustass Kidd et certains membres de son équipage . Quand il vit passer les tenryubitos , il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix basse :

- Ahh ... Des dragons célestes ... Les esclaves ... Le commerce d'êtres humains , Ha !

D'autres acheteurs ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la personne qui se trouvait parmi eux : Eusstass Captain Kidd , le supernova à la prime la plus élevée ... Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ...

- A côté de ces nobles gens à la pureté rongée par l'avidité , les pires fripouilles passent pour extrêmement humains . Aujourd'hui le monde tout entier est entre les mains de cette vermine ! C'est pourtant simple : la pourriture n'engendre que la pourriture ... On a au moins la franchise de reconnaître nos mauvais penchants , tu n'es pas d'accord Killer ? Demanda t'il à son second .

- Si . Absolument .

- Alors si on en voit un qui nous plaît ... On l'achète ! HAHA !

- Regardez captain ! Là bas ... Fit l'un de ses hommes en désignant Trafalgar Law du doigt .

- J'ai déjà vu ce visage ...

- Oui , c'est Trafalgar Law , de North blue .Il vaut 200 millions . Ce qu'on dit de lui n'est pas très beau ...

C'est alors que Law lui répondit par de la provocation pure et simple qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage le Kidd qui dit alors :

- Et ses manières de petit insolents vont avec !

Pendant ce temps vers les cellules , Kaimie se faisait traîner de force dans les cellules . Elle avait beau se débattre , rien n'y faisait . Ses geôliers étaient trop forts ! Et elle finit par se faire frapper par l'un d'eux qui lui hurla :

- N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire poisson ! Passez moi le collier ! Je veux lui mettre moi même !

Et alors que le geôlier allait lui mettre le collier , un choc sonique le paralysa et lui fit perdre connaissance . Alors que les autres gardes se précipitaient pour lui demander s'il allait bien ... Le regard du géant enfermé dans la cellule la plus proche alla vers ses deux voisins . La première était une femme à la beauté dévastatrice et le second était un vieillard . Il lui dit alors :

- On ne me la fait pas à moi ... Avoues le ... C'est toi qui a utilisé le haki . D'où tiens tu pareil pouvoir ?

Le vieillard souri et se mit à dire tout en sortant de l'alcool de sa veste :

- Je ne suis qu'un artisan en revêtement ... Mais je dois bien avouer ... Que j'ai un petit faible pour les jolies jeunes femmes ...

Choii roula les yeux d'exaspération et espéra que son plan d'évasion allait marcher car sinon il lui serait impossible de s'enfuir à nouveau . Cette fois , se serait la dernière chance et il n'y en aurait pas de seconde ! Cela passe ou ça casse !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 48 : Une entrée fracassante**

A Marineford:

- HAHAHAHA ! Raylegh le roi sombre , vendu aux enchères ?! C'est une blague ? Fit le vice amiral Garp

- C'est surtout tellement improbable que l'on doute qu'il s'agisse vraiment de lui ... Répondit Lucile

- Mais non ! C'est certain que c'est lui ... Je le connais ! Il a du perdre pas mal de paris et a du probablement se vendre pour éponger les dettes qu'il avait contracté ... C'est qu'il est rusé mine de rien le lascar ...

- Mais alors , que faisons nous ? Lui demanda Lucile conscient qu'un jour ou l'autre il se devrait d'aller à l'encontre de pareils monstres .

- Toi , rien dans l'immédiat . Comprends moi , tu es le chouchou de Sengoku et tu es promis à un grand avenir dans la marine . C'est moi qui irait ! Mais il faut faire particulièrement attention avec lui car si on l'importune avec trop de gigolos payés pour l'amener à Impel Down , crois moi , les pertes de notre camp seraient considérables !

- J'ai bien compris . Fit Lucile de sa voix douce et souriante . Parfaitement même .

Garp reprit un de ces cookies favoris et le fourra dans sa bouche tout en prenant le temps de le savourer . Il allait permettre à Lucile de se retirer quand soudain ... L'escargotphone sonna . Il s'agissait une fois de plus d'Akeshi Akainu en charge du groove 60 de Shabondy . Et les nouvelles qu'il apportait étaient fort peu réjouissantes pour Garp et Lucile qui écoutaient au bout du fil . Au bout d'un moment Garp ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Quoi ! Sa Choii est également vendue aux enchères ? ! Mais comment diable ont ils pu la capturer ?

- Alors ça c'est mauvais . Commenta Lucile

- Si elle est vendue aux enchères , Carl Snow va rappliquer du nouveau monde et va tout faire pour tenter de récupérer sa commandante ! Elle ne doit pas être vendue ! M'entendez vous , Akeshi Akainu ? Stoppez sa vente !

- Mais qu'a t'elle de si spéciale ? Demanda Lucile qui n'y comprenait rien

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ... Cela regarde Sengoku et uniquement Sengoku !

Après quelques instants , Akeshi dit alors :

- On ne peut rien faire ! La vente a été sollicité par un tenryubito , Saint Mercursio Rossini .

- Mais pourquoi a t'il fait cela ? Demanda Lucile . C'est presque à se demander s'il a une dent contre cette pirate ...

- Cela ne te regardes pas ! s'énerva Garp . Et puis tout ça tombe vraiment mal ... Entre nous Lucile , crois tu sincèrement que la marine aurait assez d'effectifs afin de combattre deux légendes en même temps ?

Lucile ne sut que répondre et préféra alors se taire . Il risqua alors :

- Peut être pourrais je tenter d'appréhender la pirate alors que vous vous chargerez du Roi sombre ?

- Pour qu'elle te tue en une fraction de seconde ? Arrête de tenter de sacrifier ta vie inutilement ! Gamin !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la halle aux esclaves , la vente allait à bon train . Les esclaves étaient amenés sur l'estrade et vendu avec brio et au prix le plus élevé par l'idée de génie du commissaire priseur qui consistait à faire monter les enchères avec des hommes à lui , déguisés en clients . Mercursio ne put s'empêcher de jubiler devant pareil stratagème . Cependant , il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien cet incapable allait vendre sa chère amie Choii aux enchères ... Et le plus risible dans tout ça c'est qu'il ignorait sans doute le fait qu'il allait vendre une tenryubito . Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus ... Car elle faisait sans nulle doute partie du clan des Sa qui était le troisième clan le plus influent de Mariejoie et du monde ! Comme tout cela était risible pour Mercurcio . Le monde entier était rongé par la pourriture que les tenryubitos semaient . Il était d'ailleurs certain que cette pourriture allait bientôt pouvoir lui permettre de contrôler Mariejoie , enfin à condition que Choii arrive à s'évader . Tout reposait sur le projet Casablanca et il était certain qu'avec cette drogue , il pourrait enfin mettre hors jeu son rival de toujours : Akabara Shi . Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il en avait franchement assez de devoir passer son temps à lui faire d'inutiles courbettes alors que tous deux étaient des tenryubitos ! Sous prétexte que sa famille était à la tête des tenryubitos de Mariejoie et que la sienne ne faisait que le seconder , il se permettait tout ! Cela en était assez et il allait clairement le lui faire comprendre !<p>

Mercurcio était tellement occupé par ses préoccupations qu'il en oublia même d'acheter de nouveaux esclaves ... Mais bon ... Qu'avait il à en faire de ces esclaves ? Après tout cela n'était pas comme si cela le concernait ... C'était de la faute des esclaves . Tout était de leur faute à eux ! Ils étaient tellement faibles qu'ils s'étaient fait capturer et vendre . C'était injuste mais réel . Et il n'y avait rien à expliquer . C'était justement ce que les gardes tentaient sans raison d'expliquer aux chapeaux de pailles quand ceux ci trouvaient que la vente d'esclave était une chose horrible qui ne devrait exister . Et c'est avant que Sanji et les autres ne se mettent à entrer de force dans le bâtiment déjà fermé pour la vente qu'une voix douce et chantante retentit :

- Alors c'est vous ... Les chapeaux de paille .

Tous se retournèrent vers les deux inconnus qui n'étaient autre qu'Emiliae Soprano et Jb D Patzi . Emiliae s'approcha du garde , le regarda un bref instant dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

- Ouvres nous la porte , monsieur le garde . Nous sommes suffisamment en retard comme ça .

C'est ainsi que le garde , complètement hypnotisé par la voix d'Emiliae , leur ouvrit les portes et les fit passer en une courbette à la fois gracieuse et servile . Complètement abasourdi , Nami les remercia chaleureusement tandis qu'Emiliae répondit courtoisement :

- Ce n'est rien voyons ... Et puis , si vous vous dites à ce point grands pirates ... Alors il serait fort probable que nous nous revoyons sur Grand Line ... Mais pour l'instant , merci de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous ...

Et elle reprit son chemin tranquillement toujours accompagné de Jb , afin de trouver un coin un peu à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes . Elle sortie alors son escargotphone et demanda alors :

- Où en êtes vous ?

- Nous sommes dans les coulisses . Sione et moi gardons un oeil sur Choii et vous n'allez jamais le croire ...

- Racontes pour voir . Fit Emilliae

- Elle est bien gentiment assise à côté de Reilegh le roi sombre . C'est vraiment une surprise de taille ! C'est vraiment une légende ce type ! Que faisons nous ?

- On attends . La tension sera bientôt à son comble et la vente aux enchères finira surement par déraper .

- Comment peux tu en être certaine ?

- Les chapeaux de pailles sont venus pour délivrer leur amie la sirène qui est le clou de l'enchère . Je ne penses pas qu'ils vont permettre aux tenryubitos ou aux autres de l'acheter vois tu ?

- Cela serait bien stupide ! Et cela va créer une de ces mouises ...

- En tout cas cela pourra aider nos affaires car on pourra libérer Choii sans encombres .

De nombreuses minutes passèrent et Emiliae vu avec horreur les portes s'ouvrir une seconde fois . Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'un autre tenryubito qui se prénommait Saint Charlos si elle se souvenait bien . Il était réputé pour sa cruauté envers les esclaves ... Elle espérait donc vraiment pour Choii de ne pas se trouver dans les prochains à être appelés car sinon il serait très difficile de la sortir de là ... En un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle , Emiliae vit que ce tenryubito ne faisait pas l'unanimité , même chez les riches ... Mais elle n'était pas folle ... On touche à un tenryubito et les marines vous collent au train jusqu'à votre mort ... Et si c'était Akainu qui vous avait dans son collimateur ... Il en serait alors fini d'elle ! Elle senti alors la main de Jb tirer sur sa veste et se tourna vers lui : Il lui montra du doigt un esclave que le commissaire priseur qualifiait de capitaine pirate . Celui ci tremblait de toute part et suait à grosses gouttes . En le voyant , Jb fit alors :

- Il est fichu ...

En effet , la seconde d'après , il s'affaissa sur le sol et perdit connaissance sous les yeux des spectateurs . D'après Emiliae , il avait du avaler sa langue afin de mettre fin à ses jours . Mieux valait mourir libre , que vivre esclave après tout ...Cependant , elle n'eut le temps d'y penser davantage car le commissaire priseur dit alors :

- Nous allons maintenant vous présenter un lot très rare !

- La voilà ... Fit Emiliae . A la moindre tension , on leur dit d'agir au plus vite !

Les effets sonores et lumineux tournèrent à plein régime tandis que l'on amenait le bocal retenant la sirène à l'intérieur . Et lorsque celle ci fut dévoilée au public , Jb se figea . Il se tourna vers Emilliae et demanda :

- Il faut sauver cette sirène ... Elle et moi avons tous deux vécu sur ...

- Chut ! Il faut te faire une raison ! On ne peut pas l'aider ! Nous devons sauver Choii ! Cette fille ne pourra jamais la remplacer dans notre équipage . D'ailleurs , Choii est irremplaçable au même titre que moi ! C'est dommage mais c'est ainsi ...En plus elle semble avoir tapé dans l'oeil du tenryubito là bas ! C'est trop risqué !

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'enchère ... Qui se lance ? Demanda le commissaire priseur

Et avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit , Saint Charlos hurla :

**- 500 millions !**

Cela eut pour mérite de statufier l'assemblée . Emiliae se dit même que le prix proposé dépassait de loin sa prime à elle ... Si elle avait su que le prix d'enchère d'une sirène tout à fait banale était si élevé elle pourrait même en vendre quelque unes pour gagner de l'argent de poche ... Mais elle abandonna vite cette idée quand elle vit que Jb la regardait bizarrement ... Oui oui ... Le tout était de ne pas se disperser ... Et puis ... Elle entendit un bourdonnement . Le bruit était léger certes , mais assez étrange . Et plus le temps passait , plus ce bourdonnement augmentait en une sorte de crescendo dont les oreilles d'Emiliae étaient particulièrement sensibles . Puis elle comprit . Elle se tourna rapidement vers Jb et lui ordonna fermement :

- Baisses toi !

- Quoi ? !

- Et la sirène est vendue pour 500 millions de béryls à ... commença le commissaire priseur

- Tout de suite ! Cria Emiliae

C'est alors que toute l'assemblée entendit le bourdonnement d'un immense poisson volant qui percuta avec violence l'une des rangées de la halle aux esclaves , évitant de justesse Emiliae et Jb qui se trouvaient pile dans la direction de son impact . Le bruit assourdissant en surprit plus d'un et tous se demandaient qui était celui qui avait osé les déranger ainsi en pleine vente ! Allongée par terre sur le sol des halles avec Jb près d'elle , Emiliae soupira avant de dire :

- Chapeau de paille ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 49 :C'est la panique ! Il faut se tirer !**

- Chapeau de paille ... Pile à l'heure celui là ...

- On n'y a vraiment échappé belle ! fit Jb en tentant de se relever .

- C'est grâce à mon haki . Je peux facilement sentir la présence des gens autour d'un certain périmètre ... C'est utile parfois ...

Tous deux se relevèrent non sans difficultés et en profitèrent afin de constater les dégâts ... Ce n'était pas beau à voir . Et alors que les tenryubitos étaient furieux , le responsable de tout ce bazar , le chapeau de paille , Luffy, semblait se disputer avec son chauffeur qui semblait avoir fait une bourde monumentale ! A coté , en les entendant ainsi parler , Law se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait du dernier groupe faisant parti des supernovas : les chapeaux de paille ! D'ailleurs , la venue de pareils cinglés ne sembla guère enchanter Kidd qui les fixait attentivement de loin tandis qu'ils se perdaient en âneries et discutions stériles . Luffy se redressa alors subitement et regarda l'immense bocal en bas des rangées avant de s'écrier :

- Kaimie?!

- Mais bordel ! Qui sont ces types ? S'exclama l'un des acheteurs

- Mais tais toi donc ! C'est le capitaine des chapeaux de pailles . Tu sais , le mec balèze qui s'en ai prit à Elias Lobies il y a quelques mois ...

Jb vit alors le chapeau de paille descendre l'escalier principal au pas de course afin de sauver cette sirène et se dit que ce capitaine devait vraiment être totalement stupide . Il l'entendit aussi dire qu'il se fichait pas mal des tenryubitos et des autres du moment qu'il pouvait sauver son ami . Il dit alors à Emiliae :

- On ne doit plus en faire des comme lui ...

- C'est même certain . Mais l'on peut s'avérer chanceux au moins ... Il fait une splendide diversion .

Elle prit son escargotphone et chercha à joindre Franz qui se trouvait bien à couvert dans les coulisses . Elle fit alors :

- Ok . Tu peux y aller maintenant ... Franz .

- Et les autres esclaves ? J'en fais quoi ?

- S'il veulent s'enfuir ... Qu'ils le fassent ... Cela ne nous regarde absolument pas ! Déclara Emiliae

Pendant ce temps , Jb était le spectateur d'un conflit qui durait depuis des générations et des générations : la discriminations des hommes poissons . Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la haine qu'éprouvaient les habitants de cette île pour eux ... De plus , cela était bien compréhensible puisque Jb est en réalité un humain venant je vous le rappelle , de notre monde à nous . C'est donc par un malheureux concours de circonstance , qu'il se retrouve avec un corps d'homme poisson . Il dit alors :

- Heureusement que mon corps semble très près de celui de l'humain ... Si cela n'avait pas été le cas ... Peut être aurais je moi aussi ...

Mais ces pensées s'arrêtèrent soudain avec la détonation d'un coup de feu . Il sentit Emiliae se raidir et en comprit vite la raison : l'homme poisson qui voulait empêcher Luffy au chapeau de paille de commettre l'irréparable , s'est fait descendre par le tenryubito Saint Charlos ! Là , Jb ne répondait plus de rien , et quel qu'en soit les conséquences , il ferait tout pour faire payer à ce monstre ! Après tout ce que les hommes poissons ont fait pour lui ... Ils le méritaient bien ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser quoi que ce soit , Emiliae le maintient fermement par la lmain et le força à la regarder dans les yeux :

- Ne parles pas et ne bouges pas sans mon ordre . Ordonna t'elle catégorique .

S'en était fini , Jb perdit tout moyen de faire justice lui même . De son côté , Emiliae se félicita d'avoir un don aussi utile car sinon le pire aurait été à prévoir ...Mais le pire était déjà sur le point de se produire : Saint Charlos était en train de danser dans le sang de l'homme poisson en ne cessant de répéter qu'il allait avoir un homme poisson gratuit comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de moindre valeur en solde ... Il semblait si stupide et prit par sa cruauté qu'il ne vit pas le chapeau de paille s'approcher et ...

- Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla l'homme poisson dénommé Hatchi . Tout est de ma faute : Ne sois pas en colère ! Je voulais tellement me racheter auprès de Nami pour ce qui était arrivé sur ...

- Mais tu ne vas pas la fermer ? Stupide bestiole ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Alors arrêtes de tergiverser ! Fit le tenryubito . Mais il cessa vite son petit air narquois quand soudain il se rendit compte de la façon dont le dévisageait Luffy . Qu'est ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça toi ? Fit il

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

- Arrêtes Luffy ! hurla Hatchi . Si tu fais ça tu auras de graves ennuis !

Luffy ne répondit pas . Il continua d'avancer .

- Mais ce type est cinglé ! Fit l'un des acheteurs

- C'est le chapeau de paille ... Fit Law

- Il ne va tout de même pas ... Se dit Kidd

- Oh mon dieu ... Se lamenta Emiliae . Pourvu que Franz la sorte de là le plus vite possible !

Et le pire arriva : Luffy au chapeau de paille envoya un coup de point au Saint Charlos . Celui ci fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle ...

Tous étaient médusés et personne n'avait besoin d'approcher le tenryubito gisant sur le sol pour savoir qu'il était dans un sale état . Finalement il avait osé . Il se retourna vers ses amis et camarades de son équipage et dit alors :

- Désolé les amis ... Vu que je l'ai éclaté , un amiral va débarquer ici en moins de deux ...

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ... De toute manière j'allait le découper ! fit Zorro

- Oh Hatchi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Nami inquiète .

- Est ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous avez fait ? fit Hatchi . Les tenryubitos sont en colère maintenant .

Tous les acheteurs se mirent à paniquer et à se ruer vers la sortie espérant ne pas finir tué par l'un de ces monstres . Tous hurlaient comme des malades et se maudissaient d'être venu ce jour là ...

C'est à ce moment là justement que Saint Rosebald se mit à tirer sur Luffy et ses amis et entreprit de tous les tuer . Sainte Sharlia tenta de se caler un peu plus sur le Saint Mercurtio mais celui ci se dégagea et parti de son côté .

- Saint Mercurtio ! Hurla Saint Rosebald . Que comptez vous faire pour nous aider ? Vous ne voyez pas que mon fils a sauvagement été attaqué ?!

- Et alors ? C'est de sa faute il me semble ...

- Quelle impertinence ! Hurla Sainte Sharlia . C'est mon frère ! Et je croyais qu'en qualité de grand tenryubito , vous alliez nous défendre ... Je me suis trompée sur votre compte !

- Et moi je ne pense jamais avoir dit que je prendrais votre défense ! Tout est de votre faute non ? Vous n'avez qu'a récolter ce que vous semez !

Puis il partit sans se retourner . Sainte Sharlia ragea une fois de plus et hurla :

- Vous ! VOUS ... ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Mercurtio eut un léger sourire et se mêla à la foule en panique qui se précipitait dehors . Après cela , les luttes reprirent entre les chapeaux de pailles et les hommes de mains des tenryubitos qui feraient tout afin de restituer l'honneur de leurs maîtres ... Cependant , plus le temps passait plus Saint Rosbald s'énervait et celui ci finit par dire :

- Qu'attendez vous pour appeler un amiral et sa flotte ?! Ces gens osent nous défier ! Ils doivent être châtiés !

Pendant ce temps , Franz arriva dans les cellules et libéra Choii et les autres prisonniers . Il s'aperçut très vite que celle ci n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et décida alors de la porter dans ses bras alors qu'il prendrait la fuite avec Sione . Il utilisa le haki pour retirer son collier et se tourna vers Sione en lui demandant :

- Dis à Emiliae de mettre les voiles en vitesse ! Si les amiraux arrivent , mieux vaut partir le plus vite possible d'ici !

- Bien monsieur Franz . Répondit docilement Sionne

Et alors que Gloire était sur le point de perdre connaissance , Reilegh lui demanda :

- Tu oublies l'argent , Ballerine ...

- Franz ... Mes boucles d'oreilles ... Donnent les lui ...

- Tu comptes me payer avec ça ?

- Elles valent 100 millions de béryls . C'est tout ce que tu auras puisque c'est Franz qui m'a libéré et non toi ...

- Pff ! De toute façon , j'ai encore la recette du jour à me mettre dans les poches ... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous devriez y aller sinon cela risque de chauffer pour toi Ballerine ... Surtout que ton Haki n'est toujours pas revenu ...

Dans la salle de vente :

- Ok, sur une partie! s'adapter emiliae. Jb, Bouges toi!

- Oh ... Ok!

Et tous deux partirent en courant de la salle aux enchères tandis que Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd s'entêtaient à rester observer le final .

- Encore cette rouquine ... C'était quoi son non ?

- Emiliae Soprano , la chanteuse underground avec une prime de 350 millions de béryls . Fit Killer

- Bah ! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que cet Apoo de toute manière ... En tout cas ... La rumeur disait vrai sur le chapeau de paille ... Commença Kidd

- C'est un vrai cinglé dont la tête est mise à prix 300 millions de béryls ... Termina un peu plus loin Law qui avait ses yeux rivés vers le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui .

Puis dans un grand fracas , on vit arriver Robin et Brook à bord de gigantesques poissons volants qui s'écrasèrent sur le toit de la halle aux esclaves ... Et alors que le combat semblait presque terminé , Nami dit alors :

- Il faut se dépêcher ! Les marines sont en chemins !

Law leur dit alors à voix basse :

- Désolé de vous contredire , mais les marines sont déjà là ...

- T'es qui toi ? Fit Luffy . Et c'est qui se gros nounours ?

- Bepoo ...

- A vrai dire ... Les marines avaient encerclés la salle de vente avant même que les enchères ne commencent ... Pour ta gouverne , saches que la marine a une base avancée sur l'archipel . A mon avis , ils ne devaient surement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les tenryubitos ... Continua Law . hahaha En tout cas , le spectacle vallait le coup d'oeil ! Merci , Chapeau de pailles ...

- Tu es Trafalgar Law n'est ce pas ? Demanda Robin . Luffy , cet homme est un pirate . Fit t'elle

- Ohhh . Le gros nounours aussi ?

- Bepoo

- Lui aussi ç'en est un . Et là bas aussi ... Eustass Captain Kidd .

- Celui dont la prime est plus élevée que celle de Luffy ? Demanda Ussop mort de trouille

- Ouais ...

Puis un bruit retint leur attention : C'était le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu . Luffy se retourna et vit que la Sainte Sharlia était sur le point de tuer Kaimie la sirène ... Et quand le commissaire priseur , avide d'argent , voulut protéger sa marchandise , il finit par se faire descendre . Sharlia se retourna alors vers Kaimie et arma son tir . Cependant avant même qu'elle eut le temps de tirer , une impressionnante aura jaillit des coulisses et le mur de celui ci se brisa nettement . Et alors , la tenryubito s'écroula subitement sur le sol : elle avait perdu connaissance . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors et une personne se montra bien en évidence sur la scène , aux yeux de ceux que son haki n'avait pas mit hors jeu ... Il se retourna vers le géant et lui adressa :

- Tu vois ? Il y a eu du grabuge et les ventes sont terminées . Parfait ! J'ai volé un sacré joli pactole et je vais l'utiliser à bon escient ! Je retourne de ce pas tout remiser au casino ...

- T'es une drôle de fripouille papi ... Fit le géant . Si t'es venu là , c'est pour voler de l'argent ?

- Oui , entre autres ...J'aurais aussi dévalisé la personne qui m'aurait acheté ...Enfin , bon ... fit il en ricanant . Enfin , de toute manière personne ne m'aurait acheté , je les sens mal dépenser ne serait ce qu'un seul béryl pour un vieux débris dans mon genre ! HAHAHA !

Il leva alors ses yeux vers les gradins tout en éclattant de rire . Puis il dit :

- Eh ben ... Y' a encore du monde dans l'assistance ... J'espère seulement qu'elle aura pu s'en sortir sans encombres ... Enfin , c'est peut être plus mon problème ...

Justement , pendant ce temps Jb , Sione , Emiliae , Franz et Choii partirent le plus vite et le plus loin possible de la salle de vente . Tous repartirent au plus vite chez Lino de Saint Jaques qui se trouvait actuellement dans son QG , bien à l'abri des marines ...Mais alors qu'ils fuyaient à vive allure , une personne les regardait d'une colline relativement élevée .

- Alors voici les larbins de Carl Snow ... Bee dit qu'ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ... En attendant , Bee souhaiterait se tirer de cette île au plus vite ...

- Bien entendu ... Big-Mum sama !

Et ils s'en retournèrent ...

**à suivre ...**


	20. Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford partie 1

**Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford :**

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 50 : Ace est en danger !**

Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Où était elle ? Pourquoi n'était elle plus à Shaobondy ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Elle tenta de se lever mais son mal de tête se fit plus persistant encore ... C'est alors que Sione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et quand elle vit que sa maitrise était enfin revenue à elle , elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et appela les autres qui se pressèrent de venir s'enquérir de son état . Cependant , en voyant leurs têtes , Choii ne put s'empêcher de leur demander :

- Qu'est que vous avez vous autres ? On vous dirait en plein deuil .

Franz regarda Emiliae qui acquiesça gravement . Il soupira et lui passa alors la gazette de grand Line en murmurant un :

- Désolé ...

Et lorsque Choii posa les yeux sur l'article , elle devint blême . Sans réfléchir , elle voulu se lever , mais Emiliae lui ordonna avec son fruit du koekoe de rester au lit . Choii grinça des dents , hurlant :

- Je dois aller l'aider ! Cet idiot s'est fait capturé par les marines et se fera surement tuer . Je ne vais pas laisser un autre de mes amis se faire avoir par les marines ! Ace est en danger voyons !

- Et que comptes tu donc faire Choii ? Demanda froidement Emiliae . Aller à Marineford afin de le sauver ? Toute seule ?

- Exactement ! répondit celle ci sans la moindre once d'hésitation .

- Moi je te dis que c'est stupide ! En y allant tu risque de te faire capturer par les marines ! Tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?! Ici nous sommes à l'abri , nous ne craignons rien sur l'île des hommes poissons . Et franchement on s'est donné du mal pour te ramener ici ! Rappelles toi un peu de ce qu'on a fait pour toi espèce d'ingrate ! On t'a sauvé alors que tu étais sur le point de te faire vendre à on ne sait qui en tant qu'esclave ! Et en plus il y avait des tonnes de marines qui ont tentés de nous arrêter nous et les supernovas qui tentaient de fuir ! C'était la panique à Mariejoie . On a eu énormément de chance de croiser Raylegh et qu'il nous fasse un beau revêtement sur un navire qu'on avait au préalable volé !

- Et alors ?! J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans vous ! répliqua Choii . J'aurais pu me libérer avec le haki et avec l'aide de Rayleigh ! Et puis , j'aurais pu m'enfuir incognito en me débarassant de tous ces imbéciles de marines ! s'écria t'elle , emportée par une colère soudaine .

- Choii ... Fit Franz . On s'inquiète pour toi ... C'est tout à fait ...

- Moi je m'inquiète pour Ace ! Et j'irais le libérer avec ou sans votre aide ! Fit elle catégorique

Elle quitta la chambre où elle était , prit quelques affaires . Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir , elle surprit Jb et Sionne qui la regardait . Elle se baissa vers eux , leur caressa affectueusement la tête , bien qu'il détestaient ça et leur dit :

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici . Ne bougez pas de là , et Jb , je compte sur toi pour protéger Sione . Promis ?

Il répondit avec résignation :

- Promis ...

Ils regardèrent donc partir dans les tréfonds des abysses , disparaitre dans les ténèbres ...

Pendant ce temps , Franz et Emiliae la regardaient de loin eux aussi . Franz se grilla une cloque tandis qu'Emiliae prit son escargotphone . Franz lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire avec et celle ci lui répondit :

- Je vais appeler les autres . Il est hors de question de la laisser aller seule à Marineford !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , à Mariejoie , une vieille femme de 70 ans se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa suite à regarder le ciel d'un air grave . Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son époux qui prit sa main dans la sienne sans un mot . Lui aussi se mit à regarder le ciel . Il vit son épouse trembler tachant de contenir sa rage et sa frustration quand soudain elle s'écria :<p>

- Je vais aller à Impel Down ! Je ne supporte plus d'attendre bien à l'abri dans ce trou à rat infecte qu'est Mariejoie !

- Miyuki ... Voyons , tu n'es plus toute jeune et rappelles toi que tu es aussi une tenryubito ...

- Rakuto ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Je ne le veux pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais étrangère à ce qui se passe ... Gold D Roger , Barbe blanche , Garp et Sengoku ... Je les connaissais ! Il y a 20 ans ou peut être 21 je ne sais plus ... J'ai fais une promesse à Roger avant qu'il n'aille sur l'échafaud .

Rakuto serra un peu plus la main de son épouse et attendit . Ou plutôt , il redoutait la confession de sa femme qui n'avait pas changé durant toutes ses années où il l'a côtoyé ou entendu parler d'elle dans les journaux . Elle avait prit un chemin incroyable et s'est retrouvée amiral en fin de compte ... Puis juste après la mort de son plus grand rival et ennemi , elle perdit gout à la chasse au pirates et retourna dans le rang en revenant à Mariejoie et en y restant pour de bon . Pour les membres de sa famille , elle en était presque devenue un ancien livre poussiéreux rangé tout en haut d'une étagère à l'endroit où il était le plus improbable qu'on aille le chercher . Mais voilà ...

- J'ai promis à cet homme que je veillerais sur Ace avec cet imbécile de Garp ! Je tiendrai parole . Je dois arrêter Sengoku à tout prix !

- Mais , Miyuki ... C'est trop tard ... On y peut plus rien ... Et puis , tu le connais non ? Il ne t'écoutera pas car pour lui il s'agit d'une occasion qui se représentera peut être jamais plus ! Une occasion de vaincre Barbe Blanche , le seigneur des mers en personne !

- On est des Sa , bordel de merde ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir autant de pouvoir si on ne peut s'en servir ? ! Et puis ... Je fais ce que je veux ! Ne me commande pas .

Rakuto ne dit mot et se contenta de regarder le ciel nuageux du dehors . Il dit alors :

- Tu m'as dis un jour que si tu regardais ce ciel avec tant d'insistance c'était uniquement parce que c'est sous un ciel comme celui là que cette femme a donné naissance à ce Ace ...

- Cette femme se nommait Portgas D Rouge et je la respectais .

- Alors vas y ! Vas assister à l'exécution , vas voir mourir de tes propres yeux la promesse que tu t'étais fixée d'accomplir ! s'exclama t'il . Puis , il reprit sur un air plus doux : Je pensais qu'après t'être retirée de la scène , tu ne te serais plus permise de prendre de nouveau part au déroulement de tel ou tel évènement lié à la piraterie . Mais force de constater que j'avais tort ... Car après tout ... Tu resteras à jamais une Marine , n'est ce pas ?

- En effet , et j'ai la ferme intention de reprendre les rennes de mon existence ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie , tout peut arriver . Et même les situations les plus immuables peuvent changer .Du moins , je l'espère .

- Fais attention à toi ... Et reviens vivante ...

- On verra ... Fit elle en souriant

Puis , elle partit de Mariejoie en tentant de voler dans le ciel avec l'aide du pas de la lune par un ciel pour le moins orageux . Marineford , décidément c'était véritablement l'actuel lieu de toutes les rencontres ...

* * *

><p><em><span>Rebena , QG de Carl Snow ...<span>_

Dehors , il pleuvait . D'ailleurs celle ci ruisselait entre les pavés des rues principales avoisinait l'immense demeure de l'empereur . Cependant , rares sur cette île étaient les gens qui avaient un jour vus pareille tempête s'acharner à des lieux à la ronde . Peut être était ce du au hasard , à la chance , à la malchance ? Quoi qu'il en soit , il ne pleuvait jamais sans raison apparente à Rebena . Jamais . Jamais ...

Tous savaient de quoi il en retournait . Tous se taisaient et laissaient faire , laissant ainsi l'île pleurer ...Pleurer inlassablement , couvrant ainsi les gémissements désespérés d'un homme impuissant , incapable de sauver son ami , de se dresser devant le choix inébranlable de son empereur : Carl Snow . Cet homme , c'était Sabo Karénine et dans moins de deux jours , on allait exécuter son meilleur ami , Ace aux points ardents .

Il voulait le sauver , l'arracher des griffes de la marine , lui dire qu'il existait et qu'il allait le sortir du pétrin . Mais ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas ; c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas ! On l'en empêchait ! On le séquestrait là bas , à Rebena ! Il ne pouvait quitter l'île . Il ne pouvait aider son ami . Il en était réduit à le laisser mourir . Sous ses yeux . Seul . Sans aucune chance de survie . Aucune . Aucune ...

- Comment en suis je arrivé là ? Fit il en buvant d'une traite son verre de Rhum .

Devant lui , Jerry le barman continuait de nettoyer les verres avec son torchon devenu noir de crasse avec le temps . Il se tourna vers Sherry et lui dit alors :

- Hé !S'écria t'il à l'attention de Sherry

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si ce n'est pour ne rien dire ; alors ce n'est pas la peine de m'adresser la parole !

- C'est pas pour moi , c'est pour lui . Fit il en désignant Sabo du doigt .

- Et alors ? Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ?

- Réconfortes le . C'est ton job non ? Mademoiselle la mixologue ...ironisa t'il

- Mon Job ? Mon cul oui ! Je suis Sherry , la tueuse de bars . Ni plus , ni moins . Je ne vis que pour massacrer les mauvais bars et les mauvais clients .

- Dans ce cas , si tu ne vis que pour ça , alors pourquoi avoir accepté de travailler pour Carl Snow ?

- Et en quoi cela peut il t'intéresser ? La vie ou la mort . Ce sont des facteurs qui n'ont aucun intérêts . Une personne qui a peur de mourir finira toujours par rester un loser toute sa vie ... Il vivra une existence pourrie de chez pourrie ...( elle finit par regarder avec pitié Sabo d'un air dégouté de haut de bas et conclu en disant ) ... Lui aussi il est bien parti pour mener une existence pourrie .

Jerry se gratta la barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il avait la flemme de raser et répliqua :

- Pourtant , les gens qui ont toujours envie de croire au miracle existent . C'est mieux de croire à cela que de ne rien faire si ce n'est se lamenter sur son propre sort ...

- Faibles ! Les gens qui ne se contentent que du prix de consolation sont faibles ! fit Sherry alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la pluie .

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Ce sont pour moi des gens réalistes qui ont compris où se trouvait leur place dans le grand engrenage qu'est la vie ... Qu'y a t'il de honteux à cela ?

Oui , qu'y avait il d'honteux à cela ? Un faible ne pouvant se défendre de lui même ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'on vienne à son secours . Il dépendait des forts . Mais les forts eux ne dépendaient de personne , si ce n'étaient des personnes encore plus fortes . C'était un fait que personne ne pouvait réfuter . Alors qu'avait Sherry à en répondre ? Rien , si ce n'est des propos tout à fait insensés ... Ou alors ...

- Ce comportement trop rationnel fausse tout . Et ce depuis le début . Déclara Sherry en croisant les bras . Le fait même que les faibles fuient l'inévitable , le déterminisme fatal de leur destinée , font d'eux des lâches . Et les forts qui les aident ne sont en réalité que des égoïstes , des hypocrites . La mort , il n'y a que cela de vrai , de juste et d'équitable . C'est la seule et unique chose qui rend tout homme égaux . Et il n'y a aucune bonne ou mauvaise manière de mourir . C'est pour cela que je finis par tuer ceux qui le méritent .

- Mais encore ? Pourquoi éprouver le besoin de faire tout cela dans un bars ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ? Se demanda Jerry . Que recherches tu ? Quel est donc ton but à la fin ?

Sherry cessa brusquement de regarder la pluie . Elle tourna son regard vide vers Sabo et dit alors :

- Si j'étais Sabo , je n'aurais jamais abandonné . Jamais je ne serais passée pour une lâche et jamais j'aurais compté sur l'aide d'autrui afin de sortir du pétrin un ami qui me serait cher . Qu'importe les sacrifices et le sang versé , je serais allée au devant de la mort . Je l'aurai déjouée à ma guise de mes propres mains ! On appelle pas cela un miracle . Non . On appelle cela créer des miracles , se créer un chemin , une chance , une occasion d'atteindre son but en comptant sur soi même et sur personne d'autre !

Et cela provoqua une sorte de déclic dans l'esprit de Sabo . Soudainement , il se leva et sortit en courant sans même les regarder ou même payer l'addition . Et se retrouva sous la pluie et disparut du champ de vision du barman afin de mener à bien tel ou tel chose qui lui tenait à coeur . Jerry souria . Finalement , Sabo Karénine avait fini par reprendre du poil de la bête après tout . Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose . Qu'il parte ou reste à quai ne regarde que lui en fin de compte ... Mais il aurait été tout de même dommage qu'il reste ainsi avachi sur le comptoir du bar de Jerry sans rien faire ... Il venait de prendre un nouveau départ . Où cela allait il le mener ? Il ne le savait , mais il espérait ne plus le voir trainer dans son bar à ruminer sur ses propres malheurs destructeurs ... Il entendit alors un bruit . C'était Sherry qui venait de sauter par dessus le comptoir en faisant exploser au passage certaines bouteilles , réveillant quelques grisés qui n'avaient encore fini de cuver . En un rien de temps , Sherry se retrouva se le seuil du bar , établissement qu'elle n'avait quitté depuis près de cinq ans . Elle jeta alors un dernier regard vers le bar de Jerry alors que celui-ci lui disait :

- Tu sors enfin de ton trou ... Que vas tu faire maintenant ? Aller à Marineford ? Ou bien ...

- Je vais permettre à la mort de faucher plus des vies . Ni plus , ni moins . La vérité doit être rétablie au nom de la justice . Seul le sang et la mort peuvent la dénicher ...

- Mais où se trouverait elle donc cette potentielle justice ? Où !

Et à ce moment précis , Jerry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas . Comment pouvait elle être aussi sereine ? Comment pouvait énoncer la mort de milliers d'individus comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps ? Il l'ignorait . Et ce qui l'ignorait , l'effrayait . Son assurance l'effrayait . Ses paroles profondes l'effrayait . Des paroles provenant du fin fond des enfers ... Mais bien qu'il soit effrayé par tant d'assurance , il en était néanmoins réduit à se retrouver littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres ... Et attendait . Mais quoi ? Quelque chose qui le détruirait ? Le mènerait sur le chemin de la folie ou bien ...

- ... Dans la pourriture du monde . C'est à Marineford que s'écoule en ce moment même toute la misère et tout le pus du monde ... Il faut le purifier avant de songer aux choses sérieuses ...

Et puis elle disparut . Comme un coup de vent . Un désastre manqué ... Jerry le savait maintenant ... S'il pleuvait , c'était afin de célébrer le départ de Sherry la tueuse de bars . Qui au final n'en était pas véritablement une ...

Le vent avant tourné . Et ce qu'il annonçait n'avait rien de bien joyeux ou de paisible ... Un immense cauchemar était sur le point de voir le jour ... Une ère non désirée qui pouvait sans peine provoquer la perte et la ruine d'un monde ...

**Chapitre 51 : Sa Miyuki .**

Pendant ce temps , sur l'île des hommes poissons :

- Je suis désolée , mais je ne veux pas rester ici à me croiser les doigts ! Il faut aider Sa Choii sama !

- Du calme Sione ... Même en t'énervant , cela ne changera rien à la situation ... Il faut te rendre à l'évidence ... Fit Franz Paganini en se grillant une cigarette .

- Vous restez calme , alors qu'une guerre se prépare vous ? Fit alors JB D Patzi . Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un comportement assez lâche ?

C'est alors qu' Emiliae perdit son sang froid . Elle utilisa son fruit du démon et leur ordonna : **Fermez là** !

- Vous ... Vous ne comprenez pas ! L'empereur lui a dit à elle seule d'y aller . Et nous ne devons lui désobéir ! Nous sommes à ses ordres , c'est tout . Même si moi , je veux y aller , je ne le peux . Nous sommes trop connus sur Grand Line et notre venue risquerait de faire croire à une alliance entre Barbe Blanche et notre empereur . Nous ne pouvons les aider car tel est son choix . C'est ainsi .

Après un moment , Emiliae fit alors : **Vous avez la parole** .

- Et si je voulais malgré tout y aller ? Fit Sione dans une attitude de défit .

- Et comment irais tu ? Personne ne te connait , tu n'as pratiquement aucun moyen de te défendre ... Fit Emilia septique .

- Mais j'ai quand même réussie à vaincre Trafalgar Law à Waterseven ... Répliqua vivement Sione .

- Par surprise ! Et aussi à cause du fait qu'il ne possède pas de haki ! Tu n'es pas prête ! Tu ne vaux rien en combat réel , tu n'es que la suivante de Choii ! Une ancienne esclave pour laquelle elle s'est entichée , rien de plus !

Suite à cela , Sione sortie de la pièce en courant et surtout , en pleurant . Jb tenta de la retenir , mais il n'y parvenu . Il se retourna alors vers Franz et Emiliae et leur demanda alors , furieux :

- Allez y , dites moi donc mes quatre vérités comme vous l'avez si bien fait avec Sione !

Emiliae se préparait à lui répondre vertement mais Franz l'en empêcha en lui saisissant brutalement la main :

- Tu en as déjà trop fait Emiliae ... Arrêtes !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas . Elle finit par le repousser violemment et quitta à son tour la salle . JB se tourna vers Franz et vit qu'il fumait encore . Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par celui ci :

- T'occupes , c'est juste qu'elle est vraiment très tendue en se moment ... C'est Carl qui l'inquiète . Il n'a plus trop la côte ces temps ci et elle se fait du soucis ... Cela s'arrêtera quand elle sera soulagée , crois moi .

Et il se tut . La conversation était alors finie .

* * *

><p>Quelque chose faillit lui tomber sur la tête ... Cependant , Choii réussit de justesse à l'esquiver et la chose tomba dans l'eau . Enfin , faillit tomber dans l'eau , car à l'instant même où elle percuta la surface aqueuse , une plateforme métallique se forma sur celle ci et la chose pu se réceptionner d'elle même . Choii écarquilla les yeux : pour elle , il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne a posséder pareil pouvoir sur cette parie de grand Line ... Et ces dires se confirmèrent bien vite car non seulement la chose avait des proportions humaine mais la capuche qui recouvrait la tête retomba sur ses épaules afin de laisser entrevoir à Choii le visage bien familier de ...<p>

- Grand mère ?

Oui , il s'agissait bien de Sa Miyuki , celle que l'on surnommait il y a encore 20 ans la dame de fer .Héritière du fruit du Tetsu Tetsu , elle avait su s'affirmer au fil du temps non seulement auprès de ses amis mais aussi auprès de ses supérieurs jusqu'à devenir un amiral de la marine . Cependant , elle était une tenryubito et aussi épouse du chef du clan des Sa .C'était donc en se battant contre ses obligations de tenryubito et l'injustice liée à sa condition de femme qu'elle réussit à se faire une place dans le monde la marine . Retirée depuis 20 ans du circuit , personne et surtout pas Choii allait se serait ce un instant s'imaginer qu'elle serait de nouveau dans la partie ... Choii fut donc ébahie quand celle ci prit la parole :

- En effet c'est bien moi ...

- Mais ... Que fais tu donc ici ? Tu ne quittes jamais Mariejoie d'habitude ...

- Une chose importante est sur le point de se produire . Je dois y assister . Mais je suppose que toi aussi tu sembles faire route au même endroit que moi ... Quels sont tes projets ? Demanda t'elle subitement

- Cela ne te regarde pas . Crois tu avoir un seul instant ne serait ce qu'un peu d'emprise sur ma vie ?

- Non . Admit Miyuki. Mais je suppose que nous allons à Marineford pour la même raison ...

Choii se figea . Elle se repris cependant après quelques instant en disant :

- Tu veux sauver Ace ? Tu ne le connais même pas ...

- Si . Mais ce n'est ni le moment , si l'endroit pour en parler . Le tout est d'arriver à Marineford le plus vite possible !

C'est ainsi qu'elles se remirent en route sans perdre ne serait ce qu'un seul instant sous un ciel orageux au possible . La route ne serait alors guère de tout repos pour elles . Mais d'un autre côté , aucunes d'elles n'étaient parvenues jusque là pour tranquillement aller dormir à Marineford ou gentiment papoter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ... L'exécution ne les attendraient pas éternellement ...

* * *

><p><span> Pendant ce temps sur l'île des hommes poissons :<span>

Sione était encore en train de pleurer . Était elle vraiment aussi inutile que cela ? Ne valait elle plus rien au combat ? Elle ne voulait y croire mais si Emiliae Soprano elle même lui dit cela , peut être qu'au final cela était vrai . Et elle se remit alors à pleurer . JB quant à lui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Sione . Il la vit pleurer . Il eut pitié d'elle et voulu l'aider . Il s'approcha alors doucement de Sione et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule . Elle se retourna et lui dit agressivement :

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Au final tu dois être heureux non ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Me prendre la place que j'occupais auprès de Choii sama !

Suite à ses mots , Jb soupira . Sur le coup il la trouvait vraiment stupide ... Mais tellement attachante en même temps ... elle semblait tellement mignonne avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son air sauvage qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle doucement . Elle par contre , elle recula de plus belle et ce jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus reculer . Elle finit alors par perdre patience et hurla :

- Fous moi la paix ! Laisses moi tranquille ! Vas t'en !

Il en soupira de plus belle et finit par s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle alors qu'elle le mitraillait de coups de poing enfantins . Il finit alors par dire :

- Et si nous y allions tous les deux ?

- Où ça ? Lui demanda t'elle agressivement .

- A Marineford . Fit JB .

- Et comment veux tu qu'on y aille ? On est seuls , faible et sans pouvoirs ... Cela revient pratiquement à dire que l'on ne sera d'aucune utilité .

- On a pas besoin d'y aller pour se battre tu sais ! Et puis j'ai un plan infaillible pour y aller sans se faire repérer ...

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Le métro des mers ! Je connais l'endroit où l'on y accède et puis je suis un habitué de la ligne . On nous laissera passer crois moi ! Et puis , je sais qu'il y a une station qui se trouve juste à côté de Marineford ... A croire qu'ils avaient tout prévu les vieux des temps anciens ... Héhé ! fit il en rigolant . Allez , sèches donc ces larmes et partons avant que l'on nous remarque .

- Hum ! acquiesça alors Sione en souriant légèrement .

Tous deux partirent donc en direction du métro des mers . Cependant , ce qu'ils ignoraient , c'était que Franz Paganini n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de leur conversation . Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Emiliae et lui dit ensuite :

- Au final , tu savais qu'ils allaient partir ... Cette petite crise de nerfs que tu leur a jouée c'était pour mieux les inciter à aller là bas hein ?

- Ils n'ont qu'a faire ce qu'ils veulent ces mômes ! On n'est pas leurs parents à la fin !

- N'empêches ... Tu as changée on dirait ... Fit Franz en tirant une cigarette de son paquet .

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? Demanda alors précipitamment Emiliae surprise .

- Avant , tu n'aurais pas prit soin de faire tout cela afin de les prévenir ou de leur dire à tout bout de champs leur point faible comme tu l'as fait précédemment . Non . Avant tu n'aurais fait que les envoyer à la mort . Rien de plus ...

- Pff ! Laisses moi tranquille avec tes discours ... Contentes toi d'être mon impresario et tout ira très bien ...

- " Je crois en toi " commença Franz .

Emiliae se retourna une fois de plus vers lui , les yeux exorbités . Ses yeux changèrent d'expression et devinrent plus doux , plus calmes ... Plus sereins . Elle dit alors doucement :

- Alors toi tu savais hein ...

- Bien sûr ! Ce sont ces mots prononcés par notre empereur qui t'on fait changer . Ce sont ces mots porteur d'espoir qui t'on conforté dans l'idée que Carl Snow ferait un bon empereur et c'est pour cela que tu as mis ton pouvoir à son entière disposition . N'est ce pas ?

- " Je crois en toi " hein ? Comment fait il pour toujours prononcer les mots que j'ai tant envie d'entendre ?

- Qui sait ? Fit Franz . Qui sait ...

Et Emiliae pleura . Et cette larme se mêla au flux salé de Grand Line pour peut être atteindre l'île de Rebena , l'île où Carl Snow résidait . Au nouveau monde . Cet endroit où la guerre de Marineford causerait les plus grosses répercussions de Grand Line ... Une guère inévitable où personne ne serrait complètement épargné . Carl Snow y comprit .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 52 : Les anciens de Marineford  
><strong>

Pendant ce temps à Marineford :

De gros éclats de rires se firent entendre ... Il s'agissait de Garp . Il était littéralement mort de rire . Et face à lui , se tenait un Sengoku vert de rage .

- Niahahahahahaha ...

- Des évènements gravissimes se déroulent sur nos océans et lui il est dans tous les mauvais coup et provoque des incidents à chaque fois plus important ! D'abord Elias Lobies , le symbole du gouvernement mondial et puis l'acte innommable d'avoir frappé un tenryubito ... Et maintenant ...

- Toc toc .

On frappa à la porte . Sengoku et Garp se retournèrent . Même Akainu qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce , confortablement assis sur son fauteuil en cuir , crut bon de relever lui aussi la tête de son livre afin de reporter son attention vers la porte . C'est alors qu'une femme élégamment vêtue et bien conservée pour ses 80 ans , fit son apparition :

- Avoir frappé un tenryubito ? Un crime ? Dans ce cas , mon bon Sengoku , qu'attends tu pour te livrer à mon fils , l'actuel directeur d'Impel Down ?

- Miyuki ? Fit Sengoku complètement abasourdi .

- Si je me souviens bien ... De par le passé , il semblerait que tu m'ais donné une belle paire de claques ...

- Mais ... Que fais tu ici ? Je te croyais à Mariejoie avec ton époux ... Tu es une tenryubito voyons , tu n'as rien à faire ici , une guerre est sur le point de se préparer et tu pourrais te retrouver blessée . Et puis ... Comment diable as tu fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici . Je ne vois pas de bateaux mondiaux ici ... Ne me dis pas que tu as fais le voyage seule au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non ... Figures toi que je suis tombée sur ma petite fille Choii et qu'elle m'a gentiment escortée jusqu'aux portes de Marineford . Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avait pas vue . Elle me ressemble beaucoup et ...

- Niahahahahahaha ! Continua Garp .

- Misère ... Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ...Fit Sengoku dépité ... Au moins on peut dire que ta petite fille n'est pas aussi folle que le petit fils de Garp , Miyuki .

- Vraiment ? Demanda innocemment Miyuki . Alors que sa prime est de près de 500 millions de béryls ?

- Niahahahahahahaha ! C'est bon de te revoir ici Miyuki . On s'amuse toujours quand tu es dans les environs ...

- Oh ! La ferme Garp ! Si tu n'avais pas été un grand héros de la marine , je t'aurais collé sur le dos tous les agissements de ta terrible descendance ! Avant c'était Dragon , et maintenant ça ! Des fois je me demande comment aurait été le monde si par chance tu avais été stérile !

- Niahahahahahaha ! De toute manière , je suis certain si ce n'avait pas été l'un des miens ... D'autres auraient certainement fait pire ... Alors eux ou un autre ...

Sengoku était exaspéré au plus haut point . Comment se pouvait il qu'il puisse survivre avec pour prétendu ami un véritable malade tel que Garp . Et puis , il fallait avouer que Miyuki était aussi un cas ... Et il se demandait bien en la regardant comment elle avait bien pu faire afin de garder une telle forme physique à un tel âge ... Elle était une vraie force de la nature bon sang !Mais il la vit changée ... C'en était presque inhabituel ... Puis il l'entendit parler :

- Tsuru est elle dans le coin ?

- Ah ... Euh non ... Mais elle devrais bientôt arriver pour m'aider à gérer tout ce bazar ... Mais euh ... Où vas tu donc ?

Près de la porte , Miyuki adressa un dernier regard à Sengoku et dit alors , mélancolique :

- Je vais sur la tombe de Kaien . Je lui doit bien ça après tout ce temps ... Il l'a mérité après tout ...

Sengoku n'insista pas et la laissa partir . De toute manière , il était inutile de lui en demander plus sachant que Miyuki ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière ... Depuis des années et des années il se demandait bien de quoi Kaien pouvait bien être mort ... Et ce , juste avant de devenir Amiral ...C'était pas de veine pour lui ... Mais c'était des choses qui arrivaient dans le métier . Pourtant , près de trente cinq ans ont passés depuis sa mort et il voyait jour après jour , la trace indélébile , sur son amie Tsuru , de cette blessure sentimentale . Et ce jour là il la voyait encore sur Miyuki sauf qu'elle était bien plus profonde , plus encrée dans la chair , plus ... Plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait été pour sa stratège en chef ... Tsuru , Kaien et Miyuki ... Il se souvenait que l'ancien amiral en chef avait la fâcheuse manie de les surnommer tous les trois " le trio d'Impel Down " il disait aussi que ces trois là avaient le potentiel afin de devenir Amiraux de la marine ... Et au final ; l'un mort , l'autre a préférée rester vice amiral par respect pour le défunt et la dernière , Miyuki ... Tout le monde savait que chaque jour au poste d'Amiral lui provoquait au plus profond de son âme une peine infinie ... Il supposait qu'elle avait du enfin trouver le repos intérieure quand elle finit par rendre son insigne d'amiral il y a près de 20 ans peu après l'exécution de Gold D Roger ... Oui , elle devait avoir été libérée d'un poids sur ces épaules ... Le lourd poids du passé .

Miyuki était sortie de la pièce , et pourtant , Akainu portait encore son regard brûlant vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait . Alors la voici de retour , la célèbre Shizuka Hiu ou Sa Miyuki comme elle se faisait appeler à la fin de son règne dans la Marine . Et dire que cette femme qui avait été la toute première femme amiral de l'histoire de la marine , se révélait être aussi la toute première tenryubito à avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de faire le mur à Mariejoie ... La toute première tenryubito à avoir pu se retrouver au rang d'amiral ... Respect . Il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant un tel caractère . Après tout , ce n'était pas pour rien que l'ex amiral Sa Miyuki faisait trembler tout grand line sous le tristement célèbre surnom de "dame de fer " ... En repensant à cette époque bénie , il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , s'attirant alors les regards pour le moins interloqués de Sengoku et Garp sans compter que pour le coup tsuru venait de franchir le seuil de la porte . Elle dit alors :

- Ai je manqué quelque chose d'important ?

- Non... Fit Sengoku en soupirant . Juste l'arrivée de Miyuki à Marineford ...

- Je vois ... De gros problèmes en perspectives ... Répondit elle calmement .

- Eh oui ... Hélas ...

Tous deux soupirèrent alors qu'Akainu reprit sa lecture et que Garp explosa une énième fois de rire ...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , Miyuki se retrouva seule , sur une falaise faisant face à la grande baie de Marineford , où prochainement aurait lieu l'exécution d'Ace aux points ardents ... Le temps passait après tout ... En vingts ans , un bébé avait le temps de devenir un homme et d'être réduit en charpie en un rien de temps ... Cela lui rappelait un jour quand elle était jeune . On lui avait demandé pourquoi elle aimai tant regarder les arbres jour après jour , année après année ... Un faible sourire revint alors sur son visage et elle dit à voix haute :

- J'ai toujours aimé les arbres . Au printemps , ils fleurissent , en été , ils vivent pleinement , et en automne ... ils dépérissent . Doucement , mais surement ... En hiver , tout est mort et désolé ... Tout cela est d'un monotone . Mais c'est la vie ... Une vie que tu aurais normalement du vivre pleinement , si tu n'avais pas donné ta vie afin de sauver la mienne ... Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus de ce monde . Et j'ai attendu longtemps avant de revenir ici pour te voir . Moi aussi je sens que mon heure est bientôt venue ... Mais une chose est néanmoins certaine : Je ne mourais pas avant d'accomplir ce en quoi tu as toujours cru . Il est temps de montrer à Barbe Blanche que le mot Justice n'est pas vain !

Sur ces mots , elle jeta doucement sur la tombe de son ami , une rose d'acier , symbole d'éternité et d'amour , avant de repartir lentement cette fois , d'où elle était venue ...

**à suivre ... **

**Ps : le personnage de Kaien est un OC faisant partie intégrante de ma fic , Miyuki Hiu : l'autre vie . Si certains s'interrogent sur la manière dont il meurt ... Eh ben ... Ce ne sera pas écrit avant longtemps sur mon autre fic ... Désolé . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 53 : Échec et mat<br>**

_Ile des hommes poissons : _

Franz et Emilliae étaient de nouveau en proie à cette question qui les rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde : Allaient ils à Marineford ou bien se contentaient ils de rester dans leurs coins bien sagement ? Telle était la question ... Était il temps d'attaquer et de montrer son opinion au reste du monde sans crainte ? Tout allait trop vite et avait tendance à s'enchaîner .

- Finalement l'exécution d'Ace aux poings Ardents aura eut le mérite de nous faire sortir de nos gonds ... Haha ... C'était pour nous le pire scénario possible car du coup , il va obliger notre empereur à prendre une décision à la va vite . Et celle ci pourrait même nous faire perdre nos vies ... Si l'on n'y fait pas suffisamment attention ... Bien sûr ...

- Bien sûr ... répondit alors ironiquement Emiliae ... Si seulement nous pouvions continuer de chanter en cœur ça et là sur Grand Line ... Mais je suppose que nous ne pouvons plus nous en permettre le luxe hein ?

- Tu voudrais que l'on redevienne des ... Fit alors Franz hésitant

- Pour l'empereur , je serais prête à tuer n'importe qui , même la marine tout entière s'il le fallait vraiment ...

- Allons y alors ...

- Hein ?

- A Marineford ... nous n'auront qu'a jouer là bas notre dernier concerto , une ode totale à la guerre ! fit Franz déterminé .

- Cela serait tentant mais ... Non . Fit Emiliae . J'aimerais beaucoup m'amuser moi aussi , mais je suis fidèle à Carl Snow . Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui va prochainement arriver , donc je te suggère de rentrer le plus vite possible à Belladonna .

- Et toi ? Que feras tu ?

- Moi hein ? Eh bien , il me reste encore cette histoire de soi disant projet Casablanca à régler ... L'empereur m'a ordonner de détruire tous les labos créant ce produit infâme . Et je ferai volontiers !

- Je vois ... Il me semble en effet , que la sécurité de notre empereur prime sur cette guerre ,, et puis , dans le cas où celui ci mert , cela nous fera davantage de territoires sous notre domination . Faisons ça !

Et c'est ainsi que tous deux choisirent de ne pas participer à la guerre de Marineford .

A Mariejoie , la bataille semblait faire rage .

Dans une immense salle blanche et lumineuse reposait un échiquier et deux chaises placées l'une en face de l'autre . Deux personnes se faisaient face lors d'une partie d'échec . Deux tenryubitos . Mercursio Rossini et Akabara Shi . En les voyant ainsi , on aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils étaient les maitres du monde , d'un monde , leur monde . Ce qui n'était pas forcément faux si on y réfléchissait bien . Ces deux tenryubitos étaient de loin les plus puissants de Mariejoie . Et ils savaient très bien se faire respecter . Donc , actuellement , comme toujours à cette heure de la journée , ils jouaient tous deux aux échecs . Soudain , Mercurcio fit alors victorieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie :

- Échec et Mat ! Enfin ! J'ai enfin réussi à te vaincre Akabara !

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu . Fit il las .

- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est la toute première fois que tu perds contre moi ... Avoues que cela de fout les ...

Mais il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit les yeux froids et déterminés d'Akabara le fixer étrangement . Il en eut des sueurs froides . Sur le coup , il croyait vraiment qu'il allait se faire tuer ... Après tout , qu'est ce qui empêchait le plus puissant tenryubito de Mariejoie de faire cela ? Les lois ? Il était bien au dessus de tout ça . Nul doute que Mercursio crut avoir mit fin à ces jours à causes de trivialités enfantines . Il crut son heure venue quand soudain , son potentiel bourreau se mit à soupirer et à dire :

- La vieille Miyuki s'est enfin décidée à bouger ...

- Comment ?! Mais ... C'est impossible ! Cela fait près de 20 ans qu'elle est restée bien sagement chez elle à jouer les grands mères affable ... Pourquoi maintenant ? Fit alors Mercurcio surprit au possible .

- Parce que c'est l'exécution d'Ace aux points ardents . Elle veut surement être là quand la grande guerre débutera ...

- Tout cela est bien stupide ! Fit de plus belle Mercurcio . Tout ce qu'elle récoltera , ce sera sa propre mort !

- Moi en tout cas j'y vais . A Marineford .

- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela t'apporterait ?

Akabara soupira une fois de plus . Il se tourna vers Mercurcio et lui dit alors :

- J'ai fait suivre la vieille Miyuki par un membre du CP 10 .

- Ces légendaires assassins du gouvernement ? On dit que chaqu'un d'entre eux serait capable de se débarrasser d'un pays entier en une seule nuit . Et donc ? Qu'a t'il vu ?

- Il a vu Choii . Il m'a informé que Choii et sa grand mère faisaient route vers Marineford . J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle sera là bas lors de la guerre contre Barbe Blanche . Donc j'irais .

Mercurcio souria à cette annonce . Si cette fichue guerre pouvait le débarrasser d'Akabara une bonne fois pour toute ... Ce serait bien . Après tout , le projet Casablanca était infaillible ! Il en serait fini de lui à l'instant où il aurait ingurgité cette drogue ! Et alors , ce serait la fin du règne du clan des Shi et le début de celui des Rossini ! Cependant , il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Akabara lui dise :

- Alors voilà tout ton projet Mercurcio .

- Comment ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Toutes tes pensées ont été mise à jour .

- Hein ? ! Mais quand ? Comment ?

- J'avais posté derrière cette porte le dernier membre du CP 10 que j'ai recruté . Tu sais , Lothaire Johnson , celui qui lit dans les pensées des autres ... Et il vient d'utiliser à l'instant son pouvoir afin de me faire lire les tiennes ! Et j'en apprends de belles ! Tu aurais capturé Choii à Shabondy afin de la faire adhérer à ton projet meurtrier me concernant et vu qu'elle refusait obstinément de l'obéir , tu l'as refourgué aux vendeurs d'esclaves qui l'ont par la suite affublé d'un collier indigne de son rang ! Comment as tu pu ?

Mercurcio recula de trois pas devant la fureur d'Akabara . D'ailleurs celle ci était telle que sa aura devenait de plus en plus blanche , de plus en plus froide et de plus en plus tranchante ! Il se retourna alors vers Lothaire Johnson et lui ordonna de le transférer à la prison de Mariejoie avec les esclaves . Qu'on lui apprenne un peu plus le respect ! Le dernier mot qu'il lui dit fut alors :

- Échec et mat , Mercurcio ...

Cela finit par anéantir totalement Mercurcio qui , résigné , n'opposa pas la moindre résistance quand on l'emmena vers les prisons . Après cela , un serviteur demanda à Akabara s'il voulait que l'on fasse mander un nouveau compagnon de jeu mais il répliqua :

- Inutile . Car bientôt en face de moi j'aurais une rivale de valeur à affronter . Ce sera amusant .

Et il se prépara à aller à Marineford dans l'espoir d'y retrouver ce si intéressant compagnon de jeu : Sa Choii .

* * *

><p><em><span>Ile de Taresa :<span>_

Le ciel était étrangement couvert alors que près du port de Cokhara . Si les vagues n'ondulaient pas autant , certains auraient pu voir quelque chose de suspect sortir des eaux ... Mais en réalité , cette chose suspecte s'avérait être une femme , une femme dont les yeux d'un bleu céruléen intense étaient capables de transcender l'horizon ...

Cependant , alors qu'elle sortait gracieusement de l'eau , quelqu'un l'interpela :

- Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage , Sa Choii-sama .

Choii atterrit alors d'un pas gracieux sur le ponton et inclina la tête devant la femme qui se tenait devant elle ainsi à l'accueillir . Les politesses ainsi échangées , Choii demanda calmement :

- Shantcy Kirae , si je puis me permettre une question ... Comment se fait il que ce cher Mo soit toujours au courant de ma venue ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'a lui poser la question ... Repondit elle froidement . Suivez moi , il vous attend .

Et c'est ainsi que toutes deux finirent par emprunter le long et tortueux chemin de montagne conduisant au temple sacré de Keledrian ...

**à suivre ...**


	21. Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford partie 2

**Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford :**

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 54 : Sommet clandestin à Taresa**

- Nous vous attendions , Sa Choii- sama . Veuillez me suivre je vous prie ...

- Shantcy Kirae , si je puis me permettre ... Comment se fait il que ce cher Mo soit toujours au courant de ma venue ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'a lui poser la question ... Répondit elle froidement . Suivez moi , il vous attend .

C'est ainsi et dans cette ambiance que Choii se rendit au temple de Keledrian , où Mo l'attendait déjà de pied ferme . Elle arriva donc au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes au temple et vit en un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle était loin d'être la bienvenue en ces lieux ... Choii soupira et feint de les ignorer alors qu'en réalité , leur comportement la perturbait grandement ... Pourquoi réagissaient ils de cette manière ? Ignoraient ils donc que le monde entrait dans un tournant décisif ?Le titre d'empereur était le plus convoité de l'ordre de la piraterie mais aussi et de loin , celui qui engageait le plus de responsabilités ... Cette guerre était donc d'une importance cruciale ... Car si Barbe Blanche venait à mourir ... Il y aurait aucun moyen de rétablir l'ordre mondial ... Le monde et ses habitants sombreraient alors dans le chaos .

- Voilà ... Nous sommes arrivés . Par ici je vous prie ... Fit alors Shantcy en montrant une porte .

Choii se dirigea donc vers celle ci et l'ouvrit gracieusement . Elle ne venait que très rarement voir Mo car elle n'appréciait pas trop le spirituel qui émanait de ces lieux . Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être mise à nu , de se dévoiler elle même ainsi que ses faiblesses qu'elle essayait à tout prix de cacher . C'était perturbant ...

Dans tout les cas elle ouvrit la porte et à son plus grand étonnement arriva dans une pièce étonnamment spacieuse et lumineuse bien que le soleil tendait à se coucher ... Elle restait saisie devant la beauté des lieux . Les colonnes de marbres délimitant la pièce formaient de majestueuses arabesques de marbre et le motif sphérique sur les dalles du centre de la pièce rehaussait la sensation de spiritualité émanant du temple ... Cependant , cette salle aussi grande fut elle , ne comportait aucun meuble mis à part des canapés blancs et des candélabres dont les lumières tirant vers le bleuté lui rappelait les feu follets des cimetières . Elle soupira et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce quand soudain elle entendit :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Cela fait environ quatre heures que Mo n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher à nos pauvres oreilles ton arrivée imminente ... Je suis soulagée maintenant ...Fit alors une femme aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux verts pales . Elle croisait à ce moment ses bras maigres et faisait une moue impatiente en fonçant les sourcils .

Cette femme se nommait Kansaki et était elle aussi commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow . Actuellement elle portait un splendide kimono en soie mauve par dessus duquel se trouvait une chaude veste pour kimono en coton noir . Ses cheveux roses étaient maintenues en un chignon plus ou moins lâche par une barrette en nacre de Wano . Et oui , Kansaki adorait elle aussi les vêtements de Wano comme Choii . Pourtant elle n'en était originaire . Seule une personne dans la pièce en était natif et c'était ...

- Voyons Kansaki , il est inutile de te mettre dans de pareilles états ... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Choii si tu es actuellement de mauvaise humeur non ? Fit alors un homme adossé contre l'un des nombreuses colonnes en marbre de la pièce .

- Kimimaro ! S'écria Choii . Cela fait longtemps depuis la réunion annuelle ...

Kansaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr Choii pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle et Kimimaro semblaient en excellent termes . Elle ressentait à se propos une vive jalousie lui saisir le coeur et l'agiter dans tous les sens dès que son Kimimaro osait l'ignorer ... Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui il y avait de nombreuses années déjà et était disposée à le suivre où qu'il aille et même à mourir pour lui ... Mais cela , il ne le savait pas , il l'ignorait . C'était un secret . Un amour secret .

- Il y a un problème Kansaki ? Demanda alors Kimimaro .

- Hein ? Non , pourquoi ? Ne put elle s'empêcher de demander .

- Tu rougissais c'est tout . Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais attrapée un coup de chaud ...

- Ah ? Ce n'est rien ... Fit elle gênée en détournant le regard .

C'était certain maintenant . Jamais elle ne lui avouerait ses sentiments . "Il serait de toute manière trop bête pour les comprendre" pensait alors sur le coup Kansaki . Cependant , elle ignorait que Kimimaro était loin d'être aussi stupide qu'elle puisse le penser ...Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle lui cachait ... Mais il ne l'aimait pas , c'était comme ça et rien ne pourrait changer cela de toute manière ...

- C'est juste que je suis assez irritée ces temps ci ... J'avais envoyée Perona et un autre type afin de voler une disquette à Geko Moria mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ... Continua Kansaki contrariée .

- Hum ... Fit alors Choii .

- Hum ? HUM ?! Comment oses tu me répondre de la sorte espèce de ...

- Tais toi ou je te tue . Kansaki .

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la dite voix . Il s'agissait de Roméo D Carpe . L'assassin fou . On le surnommait ainsi après son carnage lors du slaughter tournament ... Mais une chose était néanmoins certaine : Il n'aimait pas Choii . Il respectait Kimimaro car il excellait dans son art de tuer mais il détestait Choii car elle était capable de sauver les vies qu'il pouvait s'apprêter à faucher ...Et puis ...

Il y avait une autre raison . Il y avait de nombreuses années , il avait entendu parler des exploits pour les moins incroyables d'une assassin qui réussissait à tuer ses victimes sans les toucher juste en claquant des doigts ... Il l'admirait . Pour lui cette manière de tuer était du grand art ! Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette gamine et Choii ne faisaient qu'un ? Il en fut tout simplement dégouté ...

- Roméo ? Que fais tu donc ici ? Demanda alors Choii surprise .

- Pff . C'est la guerre non ? J'ai toujours adoré les massacres ...

- Ah ... Je vois . Répondit elle de manière nonchalante .

"Je vois ?! Comment peux tu comprendre ça ?! Tu n'es qu'une simple ..." Mais les pensées de Roméo furent interrompue par l'arrivée de Mo qui ; escorté de Shantcy prit place au centre de la pièce . Il devint ainsi le centre d'attention des autres commandants qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment qu'il prenne parole . Pendant ce temps , Choii , Roméo , Kansaki et pour finir Kimimaro ont également décidés de prendre place aux cotés de Mo et de Shantcy afin de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils en cuir blanc disposés au centre de la pièce , face à la mer . Mo se mit donc à parler :

- Si vous êtes tous réunis ici , sur mon île c'est parce que vous tous savez qu'en ce moment , notre empereur est sur le point de commettre une grave erreur .

Tous se mirent alors à acquiescer . Mo continua alors sa tirade :

- Et comme mon île se trouve être l'une des plus proches bordant Marineford et le cœur du gouvernement mondial , vous vous êtes dits que c'était le meilleur endroit où vous réunir non ?

Kansaki leva alors la main . Mo se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Tu veux poser une question ?

- En effet . Comment as tu pu deviner ce que nous voulions avant même que nous le réalisions par nous même ? Kimimaro et moi nous étions encore à Wano quand tu nous as envoyé une lettre dans laquelle tu nous demandais de te rendre visite le plus vite possible . Cela ne nous affecte pas . Tu nous a juste dit de venir . Nous n'y sommes pas venus de notre plein grès !

- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria Roméo . J'étais à Alabasta quand j'ai soudainement entendu qu'Ace aux points ardents avait été capturé ... Je n'ai même pas réfléchi et j'ai accouru ici ... Dans tous les cas , comment l'as tu su ?

Choii en profita pour rajouter :

- Il le savait . Et je suis certaine qu'il doit posséder une sorte de double vue . Sinon , comment aurait il fait pour nous localiser et savoir où nous étions susceptibles de nous rendre en conséquence de nos choix ?

- Ouais ... Fit Kansaki . Raccourcis la prochaine fois . Roméo a perdu le fil de la conversation ...

- ... Fit il .

- Ah ... Désolé . Fit Choii .

- Cependant ... commença alors Kimimaro en attirant l'attention de tout le monde . Il est de notre devoir de faire quelque chose non ? De nos jours , il est pratiquement impossible qu'un empereur ne puisse s'allier à l'un de ses congénères dans le nouveau monde pour X raisons . Il était donc certain qu'un jour ou l'autre nous croiserions certains de ces gigolos sur notre route ... Mais la question est pourtant évidente . Doit on désobéir à Carl Snow et risquer de se faire bannir de l'équipage ou camper sur nos positions .

- Mais d'un autre côté ... Entama Kansaki ... Si on se fait virer , à nous cinq on peut reconstituer un équipage et détrôner à nous seul un empereur ... Vus nos facultés ce ne serait pas un problème ...

- Oui mais ... Fit alors Kimimaro

- C'est vrai ça ! Qu'attendons nous pour les défoncer ? S'écria alors Roméo en début d'extase à l'idée même de voir une centaine de cadavres s'empiler sur un champ de bataille .

- Non ... On ne peut pas faire ça .

- HEIN ? Que veux tu dire par là ? Fit Roméo en colère . Il se leva brusquement , s'approcha rapidement de Choii et la saisit brutalement par le col de son hambok . Il rapprocha brusquement son visage du sien et dit alors plus que menaçant : Répètes si tu l'oses !

- On ne peut pas faire ça . Fit elle calmement

- ESPÈCE DE ... Il s'apprêta à la frapper quand soudain il se fit intercepter par un Kimimaro furieux dont les yeux se glacèrent un peu plus alors qu'il sortait lentement sa lame de son fourreau ...

Roméo stoppa son geste et Choii en profita afin de se défaire rapidement de son emprise . Elle remis son col en place et le défroissa . Elle le regarda alors froidement et fit :

- Vous oubliez une chose . Emiliae Soprano !

Tout d'un coup , l'ambiance se refroidit . Tous dans la pièce le savait . S'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit contre Carl Snow ... Alors ... Emiliae les tuerait . Il était d'ailleurs impossible de la raisonner sachant qu'elle n'obéissait qu'a Carl Snow et à lui seul ... Impossible de luter contre quelqu'un capable de tuer par la voix .

- Si Carl Snow en donnait l'ordre , elle serait capable de tous nous tuer ! approfondit Choii

- Merde alors ! Nous sommes coincés ! Ragea Kansaki

Tous semblaient résignés à leurs sorts . Cependant , Mo intervint :

- Dans ce cas il n'y a plus aucun soucis à nous faire ... Emiliae et Franz ont des choses plus importantes à faire que de participer à cette guerre , ils m'ont prévenus par escargotphone que Carl Snow leur avait donné une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir . De plus , Sabo Karénine et Sherry la tueuse de bar sont aussi dans le coup . Et puis ...

- Et puis ? Demanda alors Choii à Mo

- Il semblerait que tes petits amis soient également de la partie ...

- Par petits amis tu veux dire ...

- JB D Patzi et Sionne . Confirma alors Mo

Choii se figea . Comment est ce que ces deux là avaient ils bien pu avoir une idée aussi stupide ? Voulaient ils mourir ? Elle tenta de garder son calme . Elle se convint alors que s'ils avaient pu arriver jusque là , alors ils pourraient tout aussi bien repartir d'où ils étaient venus ...

- Je vais m'en occuper . Afirma t'elle alors .

- De toute façon on s'en moque de ces mioches non ? Mais heureusement qu'Emilia ne participe pas à cette guerre . Au moins , nos chances d'en ressortir vivants sont multipliées par 10 .

- Dans ce cas il n'y aura aucun problème à se faire non ? Fit Kansaki . On sauve Ace , on conclut une alliance avec Barbe Blanche et basta .

- C'est que de cette Manière tout irait pour le mieux ...Oui ... A bien y réfléchir ... Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Fit alors Kimimaro en réfléchissant ...

- Dans ce cas nous sommes tous d'accord . Fit Shantcy Kirae . Nous aiderons tous Barbe Blanche lors de l'exécution d'Ace dans environ 28 heures ... Cela clôt le sommet clandestin de Taresa .

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce . Cependant , alors que le plan semblait parfait , Choii commença à douter , à avoir une sorte de mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette affaire ... Cette espérait juste que cela ne soit du qu'au stress et non à un déterminisme mal placé ... Elle soupira et quitta à son tour la pièce , rejoignant de ce fait , les ténèbres de la nuit ... L'aube de la guerre se profilant déjà .

**à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 55 : Le complot visant Carl Snow .<br>**

Pendant ce temps , dans le métro sous marin :

Sione et Jb D Patzi étaient tranquillement assis sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes composant le métro . Ils faisaient lentement , mais surement le trajet qui leur permettrait d'assister de plus près à la guerre à Marineford . Et alors que Sione s'extasiait devant la splendide vue aquatique où de nombreux poissons multicolores semblaient joyeusement nager , l'escargotphone de Jb se mit soudainement à vibrer . Il écarquilla les yeux . Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'eux ! Par eux , il faisait allusion à l'agence de voyage ... Car mine de rien , bien qu'il ait l'apparence d'un enfant , il était néanmoins un espion , un agent au service de l'organisation , cette société remplie de voyageurs d'une dimension parallèle dont le seul et unique désir serait de rentrer chez eux ! Mais voilà , le temps passe et repasse et certains se font tuer , assassiner , exterminer . Des mesures extrêmes étaient employées pour retrouver celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce merdier sans nom : Eichiro Oda , alias Thierry Gordox ! Et les hautes sphères de la société étaient certaine que celui qui aurait le fin mot de cette histoire serait lui , Jb D Patzi , celui dont le pouvoir serait de déchiffrer et de retenir tout ce qu'il serait capable de lire . Tel était le pouvoir incommensurable du fruit du démon de la lecture ! Un pouvoir capable de faire trembler le gouvernement mondial s'ils connaissaient son existence ...

Il décrocha . La voix de son patron lui parvint au oreilles comme un avertissement , une menace :

- N'oublies pas Jb ... N'oublies pas ta mission . Et tâches de surveiller Sa Choii , j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ignore tout que qui peut être Eichiro Oda , mais que lui en revanche doit bien bien la connaître ...

- Bien ... Je continuerais à envoyer mes rapports , patron .

Il raccrocha . Il tourna la tête vers la vitre et vit que Sione s'était endormie ... Il l'entendit murmurer "poissons " et ne put s'empêcher de sourire ... C'était rare de la voir se comporter en gamine ... Elle n'avait pas du avoir une enfance joyeuse ... il lui remit la couverture sur l'endormie et se leva pour marcher un peu dans le compartiment vide . Qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Supposons qu'il survive à la guerre imminente , resterait il du côté de l'organisation ou ... N'y pensons pas ... Il savait très bien que s'il les trahissait , il se ferait tuer ou plutôt , exécuter . Et jamais ils ne le laisserait tranquille ... Après tout , leurs membres avaient eu le temps de s'installer dans le monde entier en des cellules bien organisées et dirigées indépendamment de la cellule mère ... Comme ça , il était impossible qu'ils se fassent localiser . Mais par qui ? Ce Eichiro Oda ? Il n'en savait rien . Mais il était curieux malgré tout ... Il continuerait gentiment de suivre les ordres jusqu'à se faire mener à la cellule mère pour ses exploits pour le moins impressionnant ... Et là ... Il verra de ses propres yeux si cela vaut ou non la peine de rester dans cette organisation . Il verrait ...

Il s'endormit .

* * *

><p>Ses yeux d'un rouge carmin atroce brillaient follement dans le noir total d'Impel Down . Combien de temps avait il passé enfermé dans cet enfer éternel ? 10 ans facile ... Et les connaissant , il ne ressortirait jamais plus de ce trou . Cependant il s'amusait quand même . Tourmenter , tourmenter et encore tourmenter . C'était ce pas merveilleux ? Lui , il adorait . Quel serait son prochain jeu désormais ? Faire le fou avec Yune ? Pour lui , cette gamine était une sainte ! L'incarnation même de la folie et il aimait ça . Il aimait la voir torturer des gens comme cela , sous ses yeux . Mais , il était sur et certain d'une chose : C'est qu'il adorerait la tuer de ses mains . Les belles personnes font toujours de si beaux cadavres ... Cependant , alors qu'il pensait à cette idée au combien merveilleuse , il se fit malgré lui interrompre par de rapides et brefs frappements derrière le mur où il était sagement assis . Il entendit alors une voix masculine lui dire :<p>

- Enfin je vous retrouve . Vous êtes bien Vino , le frère de Roméo D Carpe il me semble ?

Personne ne lui répondit pendant environ 3 secondes . Cependant , alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir ; une voix lui parvint à ses oreilles . Ce n'était certes , qu'un murmure , cependant il montra bel et bien la personnalité de cet homme suffisamment dangereux pour être enfermé , terré dans l'oubli ...

- Je ne parle qu'aux belles femmes . Dégages si tu ne veux pas que je te tue .

Akaba soupira . S'il ne voulait parler qu'à de belles créatures , il n'avait qu'a pas se faire capturer l'abruti ... Il reprit son calme et respira un bon coup . Pourquoi diable avait il accepté cette mission déjà ? Bof ... Comme si il avait le choix de toute manière ...

- Vous devez donc vous sentir bien seul depuis que vous n'avez plus de gentille petite proie à torturer ... Comme Paule Végapunk je présume .

- Une gentille petite proie ? Paule ? Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie mais elle n'est absolument pas le type de fille à chialer dans son coin à longueur de temps ... Elle est du genre coriace quand elle sait ce qu'elle veux .

- Seriez vous amoureux de cette femme par hasard ?

- Avouez le , vous aimeriez bien afin d'avoir un quelconque moyen de me manipuler .

Akaba riait sans rire . Il s'y croyait vraiment ce Vino ! Comme s'il avait besoin de femmes pour le manipuler ... On manipule aisément un loup avec de la chaire fraiche . Il suffisait donc de lui faire miroiter de prochains carnages et le tour était joué ... Voilà comment utiliser un malade tel que Vino afin de servir de sombres intérêts ...

- Je suis venu de la part de Lothaire Johnson , une de vos connaissances .

- Ha oui ? Cela va faire combien de temps maintenant que je n'ai eu de ses nouvelles ? 20 ans ? 30 ans ? Qu'importe ! Que me veux t'il ?

Et il lui dit ce que l'on attendait exactement de lui . Vino écarquilla ses yeux puis se mit à rire . Un rire passant de l'ironie au sadisme . Puis il se calma et retourna dans son mutisme . Cependant il fit :

- Ce monde comme tout ses habitants sont vraiment des pourris . Et dire que je croyais que ces deux là étaient les meilleurs amis du monde . Deux frères , tu parles ! Au final , cet homme qui passe son temps à prôner la justice n'était qu'un vulgaire assassin .

- Acceptez vous cette mission dès votre sortie d'Impel Down ?

- Ouais . De toute manière , cela fait longtemps que je comptais le tuer .

- ...

- Autre chose ?

- Euh ... Je peux demander Paule Végapunk en mariage non ?

- Dégages enfoiré ! J'ai pas le temps pour tes stupidités ...

- Oui oui ...

Et il repartit par où il était venu . Cela était fou ! En quelques instants à peine , il venait de planifier sous les ordres de son supérieur , un assassinat qui resterait dans l'histoire de la piraterie comme étant le plus osé jamais concocté ... Il était sur que ça lié à la guerre de Marineford serait suffisant pour déclencher une guerre sans nom dans le nouveau monde ! Et n'était ce pas ce que ce le prétendu Eichiro Oda souhaitait ? Maintenant , il ne lui restait plus qu'a découvrir son identité et ... Le tour serait joué !

* * *

><p>Aux abords de Shabondy , dans le sous marin de Trafalgar Law :<p>

Juliette aimait bien cet endroit . En fait , elle appréciait les lieux vastes car ceux ci comportaient généralement tellement de pièces que l'on pouvait aisément s'y perdre ... Elle sourit . Cela allait être amusant et en plus , elle venait de dénicher une sacrée bonne planque ! A bien y réfléchir , ce sous marin était ultra cool : il pouvait aisément dézinguer les navires marines sans pour autant se faire repérer ... Génial .

Elle se regarda vite fait dans le miroir . Elle portait sa combinaison orange , distinctive des membres de l'équipage . Cependant , elle ne put que penser à la monumentale faute de gout que ce cher Law avait pu faire ... La dite combinaison jurait horriblement avec ses beaux cheveux azur . C'était décidé , elle irait le voir ou plutôt le supplier afin d'avoir une combinaison blanche ...

Mais elle avait assez plaisanté . Elle vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'espionnait et sortit son escargotphone pour appeler son boss : Boregard Lensk . C'était au bout de quelques instants qu'il finit par décrocher :

- Bonjour Juliette , comment vas tu après tout ce temps ?

- Bien , j'échappe de justesse à la mort et je trouve un nouvel équipage .

- Ferrais tu référence au slaughter tournament de Woody wood Island ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu de la casse là bas ... Bref , où es tu ?

- Dans le sous marin de Trafalgar Law . Je suis membre de son équipage maintenant . Et d'ailleurs , il me semble que nous faisons route vers Marineford en ce moment même . Mon capitaine veut assister à la guerre des grands pirates maintenant ... Je ne le comprendrais certainement jamais ...

- En parlant de pirate , j'ai entendu dire que Lothaire aurait lancé une tentative d'assassinat sur ton cousin .

- Carl Snow ?! Il est inattaquable ! Ces hommes vont se faire tuer ...

- Pas si sure ... tous les commandants sont partis à Marineford observer la guerre . On peut dire que c'est sa fin .

- Avoues que c'est toi qui en a donné l'ordre ... Il te gène dans tes plans foireux .

- Peut être bien , mais personne ne remontera jusqu'à moi .

- Sauf si je te dénonce . Fit alors Juliette .

- Tu ne le ferras pas car cela reviendrait à signer ta propre perte .

- Pas faux . Sinon , pourquoi m'avoir informé de tes petits plans ? Tu comptais sur moi pour t'en empêcher ? Ou ...

- Tu est le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie non ?

- ...

- Allo ?

- Tu te trompes . Je ne suis plus sa famille . Ce sont ses hommes qui remplissent désormais ce rôle . Moi je ne suis plus rien pour lui . Et il me le rend bien d'ailleurs .

- Tu n'as donc aucune objection ?

- Aucune .

- Menteuse . Tu es en colère contre ton cousin et c'est tout à fait normal . Mais c'est surtout contre toi même que tu es en colère car tu n'admettra jamais à quel point les membres de ta famille ont un jour compté dans ta vie .

- La ferme ! hurla t'elle . Je m'en contrefiche qu'il crête ! TU ENTENDS !

Et elle raccrocha son escargotphone . . Même elle qui avait tué elle ne savait combien de personnes , elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la cheville de ce monstre à visage humain . A ce Diable déguisé en Dieu . A lui , Boregard Lensk . Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , les larmes coulèrent le long de son minois .

- Je ne veux pas mourir ... Pas maintenant ... Pas maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé un capitaine digne de ce nom .

A Waterseven , manoir de Choii :

Boregard entendit Juliette raccrocher . Lui même était en train d'attendre que les domestiques lui servent son dessert . Soudain , ils les virent sortir des cuisines avec une coupole sous laquelle patientait le dit dessert . Quand elle fut posée devant lui , il la retira et vit une omelette norvégienne . Personne ne le remarqua mais ... l'espace d'un instant , ses yeux devinrent comme fou , diabolique . Et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Une omelette norvégienne ? Comment avez vous su que s'était mon dessert favori ?

- Euh ... Il me semble que vous l'ayez mentionné au début de votre séjour ici , Boregard-sama . Notre cuisinier sera enchanté que son désert vous plaise .

- Et moi donc . Fit il émerveillé . **Cela m'en rappelle ... Des souvenirs ...**

Et il se lécha vicieusement les babines .

Combien restait il de temps avant l'exécution de Ace ? 16 heures ... Peut être devrait il se déplacer finalement ? Pour voir de ses propres yeux ... Cette guerre qui serait peut être ... Au combien amusante ? Il étira ses lèvres et sourit . Vraiment ... Le goût sublime de l'omelette norvégienne avait le don de transformer les choses les plus atroces en attraits quelconque ...

- Miam ! Quel délice !

**à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 56 : La face sombre de Choii<br>**

Pendant ce temps , à Tareza , Choii était dans une des nombres chambres luxueuses du temple de son ami Mo . Il faisait nuit , l'air était doux et l'eau de grand Line semblait s'étendre à perte de vue au delà de la montagne et des étendues de pins océaniques . L'ambiance était paisible et douce .

Choii était étendue sur un immense lit à baldaquin aux couleurs pales , tout était si paisible qu'elle se laissa doucement emporter vers de doux songes lors de cette si belle nuit étoilée .

Et elle là , elle se surprit à rêver . Était ce bien un rêve ? D'après elle , cela avait plutôt l'air d'un beau flash back . Elle se revit des années auparavant , c'était le jour où feu la commandante Conny la laissa sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche . Elle s'en rappelait maintenant ! Elle avait été engagée comme infirmière auprès de l'empereur Barbe Blanche ... Cela lui revenait facilement en mémoire ...

_Elle devait avoir passé avec eux peut être bien plusieurs mois avec le reste de l'équipage ... A cette époque , ses cheveux étaient courts et son regard bien plus froid ... Ils avaient faits escale sur une île sur grand Line et elle avait passée son temps à flâner parmi les passants ... Et c'est là qu'elle le croisa pour la première fois : Ace aux poings ardents . Il ne s'était guère passé ne serait ce qu'une seconde entre le moment où ils enfleurèrent par inadvertance et celui où ils poursuivirent leur chemins de leurs cotés . Cependant , ce bref instant avait été le tout début de leur amitié ... Le moment de leur première rencontre ._

_Par la suite , il fut comme forcé à rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et tenta à maintes reprises de se faire la malle ou bien carrément de tuer Barbe Blanche . Puis , comme tous deux avaient le même âge , il était alors bien plus facile de discuter entre eux :_

_- Dis Choii ..._

_- Hum ? Faisait elle alors qu'elle lisait une revue de médecine_

_- Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'est ce pas ?_

_- Bien vu !_

_-Alors que fais tu donc ici ? Est ce qu'il t'a enlevé ?_

_- Non . Je suis ici sur ordre de mon empereur ._

_- Ton empereur ? S'enquit il alors_

_- Carl Snow . Je lui doit la vie , il m'a sauvée d'une vie horrible ._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Laisses tomber ! Ce n'est pas comme si cela te regardait ! Fous moi la paix !_

_Par la suite , elle avait beau le repousser encore et toujours , il venait toujours vers elle . Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs . Et elle se mit tout naturellement à éprouver des sentiments pour lui , il était vraiment mignon en plus ... Mais elle ne le savait que trop bien ... Une guerre entre empereurs pouvait si vite arriver ... Et le temps qu'elle avait à faire sur le Moby Dick se termina bien vite . Ce jours là , elle avait 18 ans . Et elle était promue à un grand avenir . _

_Trois ans passèrent alors ... Elle avait eu tout juste 21 ans et c'était quelques mois avant d'arriver à Watersen ... Le chapeau de paille faisait parler de lui ... Vu le chemin qu'il empruntait , il ne faisait pour elle aucun doute qu'il finirait par se croiser un jour ... Cependant , elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir Ace à Shabondy . D'ailleurs la surprise fut tellement vive que le pauvre faillit se noyer quand il la vit aisément marcher sur l'eau ... Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ..._

_Et au final ils se retrouvèrent à manger dans un bar sous les yeux de nombreux pirates qui les regardaient tous deux d'un très mauvais œils en disant "lui , Ace au poings ardents ... Commandant de Barbe Blanche ... Dangereux ... " ou encore des " Et elle ... Choii , la ballerine aux voiles de givre ...un vrai monstre ...Plus belle femme de Grand Line ... Commandante de Carl Snow ... Peut nous tuer d'un claquement de doigts ... Démone ..." _

_- Eh bien ! On peut dire que tu possèdes l'une de ces réputations Choii ... _

_- Et toi alors ? Tu es devenu commandant de Barbe Blanche ! Ce n'est pas rien ... _

_- Ha Ha ! Je te l'accordes ... Sinon , que viens tu faire dans cette partie de grande Line ? Tu dois bien avoir des territoires à protéger dans le nouveau monde ... _

_- Bien évidemment ! Mais vois tu , je suis en vacances ... Et comme chaque année , je me presse à Waterseven . J'ai suffisamment d'hommes à mes ordres pour me permettre de folâtrer à longueur de temps ... Et toi ? Que fais tu dans les parages ? _

_- Je suis à la recherche d'un traitre ! Un dénommé Barbe Noire ! L'aurais tu croisé ? _

_- Pas que je saches ... Désolé de ne pouvoir t'être utile ... _

_- En tout cas il faut que j'y aille ! Fit il alors . Ce pirate doit payer pour ce qu'il a osé faire ! _

_- Et qu'a donc fait cet homme ? Demanda t'elle alors . _

_- Il a tué un de ses frères ! Et tout ça pour s'approprier un fruit du démon ... _

_- Qui était ce , ce frère ? Demanda t'elle hésitante _

_- Thatch . _

_Choii resta interdite . En effet , elle gardait de ce pirate de très bons souvenirs et cela l'avait peinée au possible à l'époque d'apprendre sa mort . Elle resta là , sans rien dire alors que Ace se leva , paya l'addition pour eux deux et fit un geste pour partir . Elle se souvint à l'époque lui avoir vaguement dit un " fait attention ". Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une réponse ...  
><em>

_Et voilà que quelques mois plus tard , elle apprends que Ace s'était fait capturer ! La rumeur disait qu'il était tombé sur Barbe Noire et qu'il lui aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure ... _

Le rêve se transforma alors en cauchemars rempli de ténèbres et elle se réveilla , en sueurs . La nuit semblait toujours aussi calme . Était ce le calme avant la tempête ? Elle ne le savait . Cependant , dans quinze heures voir moins , ils allaient l'exécuter ... Et elle ne resterait pas de marbre , ça c'était certain !

Cependant , aux abords de l'île de Tareza :

Deux personnes arrivèrent exténués au port de Cokhara . Il devait être près de huit heures du matin et les rues maculées d'aurore étaient désertes . Sione frissonna légèrement , elle avait froid . Jb quant à lui abhorrait d'immenses cernes noires de six pieds de longs . Il avait très voir pas du tout dormi et était par conséquent , de très mauvais poil ...

Rappelons donc que les deux jeunes gens avaient il y avait à peine deux jours réchappé à un raid de la marine lors d'une vente aux enchères de Shaobondy et qu'ils avaient également eu des démêlées avec les mafieux de l'île des hommes poissons . Le métro sous-marin étant le moyen extra rapide qu'avait découvert Jb , dans le but de se rendre à Marineford , là où aurait lieu l'exécution d'Ace ... Cependant , il du s'arrêter à Tareza , territoire de Carl Snow , car il eu mauvaise surprise de constater que Marineford n'était pas relié à un quelconque relais de transport ...

C'est là qu'ils se mirent alors à attendre . Mais quoi ? L'arrivée des commandants pardi ! Car bien que Jb ne soit au courant , Sione savait parfaitement que Tareza était le pied à terre de l'empereur Carl Snow sur cette partie de grand Line . C'était aussi l'île la plus proche du centre gouvernemental du pouvoir en place ! Elle avait donc tout lieux de penser que sa maitresse , Sa Choii , ainsi que d'autres commandants , se réuniraient sur cette île lors de l'attente de l'exécution d'Ace .

Et en effet , leur attente ne fut pas bien longue ! Ils virent tout un groupe descendre la ruelle principale . Et bien que Jb ne puisse reconnaitre que peu d'entre eux , sauf Choii , bien entendu , ce n'était pas le cas de Sione . Elle voyait non seulement sa maitresse , mais aussi , lady Kansaki , maitre Kimimaro qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années , sieur Mo le maitre des lieux , ainsi que le détestable Roméo D Carpe .

Tandis que tous les ignoraient délibérément afin de se préparer à aller sur le lieux de l'exécution , Choii s'arrêta à deux pas d'eux suivi de près par Kimimaro dont le visage s'éclaira subitement lorsqu'il reconnut Sione . Il se baissa légèrement et lui fit un grand sourire en disant :

- Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu , Sione . J'espère que Choii ne t'a pas trop malmené au moins ?

Le sourire faible , Sione regarda tour à tour sa maitresse et l'homme ayant sauvé sa vie , attendant que l'un d'eux lui dicte ce qu'elle devait répondre . Cette pensée trahissait aisément l'état dans lequel la fatigue l'avait mise . Cela devait certainement être du au fait qu'elle devait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour Choii , celle qui avait eu la bonté de s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à présent ... Et elle ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela surement ...

Cependant , elle n'eut l'air de comprendre pourquoi sa maitresse s'accroupit légèrement et toucha son front pour ensuite toucher le sien , vérifiant par là même l'état de sa protégée .

- Sione , fit elle sérieusement . Tu as de la fièvre ... Tu devras rester ici que tu le veuille ou non .

Sione n'essaya même pas de protester , elle savait que de toute manière , Choii aurait le dernier mot car en ce qui concernait la santé de ses hommes , elle était intransigeante . Cependant , il lui sembla que jb ne fut pas du tout de cet avis et se mit vivement à protester :

- Vous nous avez laissé en arrière , dame Choii ! Est ce de cette manière que vous prenez soin de nous ? Nous avons voyagés non stop pour parvenir jusqu'ici afin de voir de nos yeux le déroulement de cette guerre opposant les deux grands ! Pourquoi vous montrez vous si égoïste ?!

Kimimaro soupira . Ce n'est pas que cet enfant avait tord ... Mais franchement , avait il son mot à dire dans cette histoire ? Non . Kimimaro est un assassin suffisamment doué pour savoir distinguer les forces peuplant force d'individus qu'il était amené à rencontrer au cours de son périple . Et Jb D Patzi ne faisait pas parti des personnes que l'on pouvait considérer comme dangereuse . Il était faible . Aussi faible que Sione .

Kimimaro regarda alors Choii attentivement et sut ce qu'elle allait s'apprêter à faire . Il respectait son choix en tant qu'ami , mais pas en tant que pirate . Si cet enfant voulait mourir , pourquoi pas ? S'il voulait voir la mort en face , pourquoi pas ? Il avait le droit de disposer de sa vie comme il l'entendait après tout ... Et Choii n'avait pas son mot à y redire . Pourtant ...

- Veilles bien sur Sione ... Lui souffla t'elle dans un bruissement sonore .

Deux secondes plus tard , les deux enfants perdirent connaissance et finirent sous la responsabilité de Shantcy Kirae , la vice commandante aux ordres de Mo , le maitre de l'île de Taresa . Aussitôt , ils furent emmenés à l'auberge la plus proche afin qu'ils se reposent ...

Choii marchait dès lors aux côtés de Kimimaro afin de rejoindre les autres pour gagner Marineford . Cependant , alors que Kansaki regardait d'un mauvais œil leur rapprochement soudain , Kimimaro se retourna subitement vers Choii et la gifla . Tous retinrent leurs souffles respectifs sachant que Choii n'allait surement pas se laisser faire ... Au bout d'un moment semblant durer une éternité ,elle se mit à murmurer :

- Serait ce une sorte de punition que tu viens de m'infliger pour avoir porté un coup à la nuque du garçon je présume ?

- Pas seulement Choii . Tu as utilisé ton fruit du démon sur un membre de l'équipage ! Sione ! Tu as délibérément augmenté la température de son sang afin qu'elle perde connaissance et qu'il lui soit impossible de participer à la guerre ! s'écria Kimimaro

Choii se mit alors à jubiler aux oreilles de son ami . Cependant , cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un rire nerveux . Kimimaro lui dit alors , très sérieusement :

- Tu n'es pas responsable d'eux ! Laisses les faire ce dont ils ont envie Choii . Qui es tu pour eux ? Leur mère ? Voyons , je sais très bien que cela ne te ressemble pas d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin ...

- Pourtant , je suis un médecin . Fit elle

- Une simple excuse que tu me donnes là ... Te rends tu compte que tu es en train d'enfermer ces pauvres gamins , de les priver de leurs libertés ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi les protéger des horreurs de la guerre peut être perçu comme un moyen que j'aurais trouvé pour les séquestrer ... Tu sembles dériver Kimimaro ...

Non , il ne dérivait pas . Mais il connaissait bien Choii , sa mauvaise habitude surtout ...Elle s'octroyait le droit de disposer de la liberté de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ami afin de faire en sorte qu'aucun n'ait à souffrir . De l'auto protection en somme . Il savait que le pouvoir de Choii était grand , dévastateur même ! Il pouvait sauver comme massacrer et il serait normal que Choii soit un peu folle sur les bords d'avoir à sa portée quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant . Mais bien que cela semblait effrayant pour elle , cela était encore pire pour ses proches ! La première fois qu'il la vit , ce fut avec Carl Snow à Waterseven lors d'un carnage qu'elle avait elle même réalisé ... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que quelques années plus tard elle avait de gravé sur son visage sourire si éclatant ! Mais pour lui , ce n'était qu'une façade . Pouvant aisément se briser ... Choii était constamment selon lui : " le cul entre deux chaises " . Allait elle devenir un médecin incapable de faire de mal à une mouche ou bien une assassin sanguinaire ? Il verrait sa progression et agirait en conséquence .Voilà à quoi se résumait son amitié pour elle : il serait là jusqu'au bout !

**à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 57 : Elle est tout simplement la femme que je souhaite épouser .<br>**

Un immense bateau chargé de dorure fit son entrée dans le QG de la marine . Mousses comme officiers se mirent au garde à vous , tandis que les hauts gradés se chargèrent d'accueillir cet invité si spécial ... Sengoku fit alors une courte révérence comme il convenait et fit d'un ton respectueux :

- Nous sommes plus qu'honorés de votre visite , Shi Akabara-sama . Un tenryubito de votre rang , ici nous ...

- Assez . Fit il d'un ton froid et claquant . Je ne suis pas venu ici pour subir vos paroles ni pour bien me faire voir de vous , amiral en chef .

Le sourire de Sengoku se figea tandis que les hommes à son service s'osaient plus bouger ni même respirer . Seul les hauts gradés tels que les vices amiraux ou Amiraux purent voir qu'il était venu seul , sans esclave , sans rien hormis un simple garde du corps qui se révélait être Lothaire Johnson . De plus , les vêtements qu'il portait étaient loin de la tenue ordinaire portée par les tenryubitos habituellement . Certes , ses vêtement étaient du plus beau tissu qui soit , cependant , c'était la première fois de leur vie que les marines voyaient un tenryubito d'une des trois plus grandes familles de Mariejoie , se promener comme cela , tranquillement , sans scaphandre . Akabara Shi était en train de respirer le même air que des humains que d'autres de ses pairs considéraient comme impur . De plus , le regard ainsi que le maintient de cet homme étaient vraiment très différentes de celles de ses semblables ... Aucune comparaison ne pouvait être accomplie entre deux catégories si distinctes ...

- Alors voilà à quoi ressemble un membre de la très haute noblesse mondiale ... Pensa alors Akeshi Akainu qui regardait à la dérobé le "spectacle" .

- Impressionnant ... Souffla alors quelqu'un à sa droite .

Akeshi se retourna alors vivement et croisa le regard de son voisin : Lucile Eris , un haut gradé de la marine , exactement comme lui . Et il fallait avouer qu'il ne le portait pas du tout dans son cœur . En effet , le blond n'avait pas cessé de le faire tourner en ridicule devant ses hommes et de divulguer la manière peu scrupuleuse dont il avait réussi à obtenir une promotion ... Cela exaspérait Akeshi au plus haut point : qu'y avait il de mal à envoyer un pirate en prison ? Franchement ... Et de toute manière , ce n'était pas comme si on allait lui reprocher d'avoir aider la justice à triompher une fois de plus ... De toute façon , Paule Végapunk n'était qu'une idiote ! Et il s'était juste servi d'elle afin d'accomplir son projet .

Cependant alors qu'il était toujours en train de penser , Lucile lui dit :

- Imbécile ...

- Quoi ? Chouchota t'il .

- Regardes par toi même et tu t'en rendras vite compte .

Il leva alors les yeux et croisa ceux pour le moins glacés de Lothaire Johnson . Celui ci en profita pour souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille du tenryubito et ils continuèrent leur chemin .

Akeshi tourna ses yeux vers Lucile et fit :

- Ben quoi ?

- Cet homme a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens ... Et c'est précisément ce qu'il vient de faire ! Sais tu qui il est ? Il s'agit de Lothaire Johnson , le chef du cp9 et membre du cp10 . Il est connu pour être un fervent défenseur de la justice et ne pardonne pas aux marines véreux dans ton genre ! Tu viens de te mettre à dos quelqu'un de vraiment très important ! Fit alors Lucile .

Pendant qu'Akeshi commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait , Akabara et Lothaire continuaient leur chemin jusqu'au quartier réservé aux tenryubitos , soit un immense palais construit dans la zone résidentielle consacrée aux marines . Comme normalement peu de tenryubitos venaient à Marineford , personne avait pensé à construire plusieurs palais et de toute manière , il n'y avait guère de place sur l'île . Tous deux se retrouvèrent à partager le palais avec Sa Miyuki , venue précédemment . D'ailleurs , ils purent la croiser lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux . Les deux tenryubitos se saluèrent tandis que Lothaire restait à l'écart . Cependant , il se rendit bien compte du regard plus qu'appuyé que la vieille Miyuki lui lançait .

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle disparut bel et bien de leurs vues qu'Akabara demanda :

- Je me demande ce que la vieille Miyuki avait à vous fixer ainsi Lothaire ... On aurait presque dit qu'elle était en train de vous reprocher quelque chose ... Ou du moins , qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose vous concernant ...

- L'âge peut rendre sénile , votre grâce . Fit alors Lothaire mine de rien .

- En effet . Mais n'allez pas raconter cela à cette chère dame ou vous aurez des ennuis .

- Bien . Acquiesça t'il .

Comment cela pouvait il être bien ? Lothaire le savait pourtant : cette femme âgé de 80 ans si ce n'est plus était au courant des magouilles de cet homme . Comment cela aurait il pu en être autrement de toute manière ? Sa Miyuki , de son nom de jeune fille Miyuki Hiu , a été Amiral de la marine en plus d'être une tenryubito . Elle avait eu suffisamment de pouvoir pour se tenir au courant des faits et gestes de cet homme ! Mais la question était : Que devaient ils faire d'elle maintenant que son rôle était achevé ? Est ce que cet homme lui demandera de la réduire au silence parce qu'elle en savait trop ? Si c'est le cas , cela serait bien malheureux ... Mais il ne pouvait y penser trop longtemps tout de même ...

- A ton avis , comment sera Choii ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis tellement d'années ... Commença Akabara rêveur . Vu son avis de recherche , elle est devenue belle , très belle . Je me demande si elle a gardé son caractère d'antan cependant ...

- Veuillez me pardonner , votre grâce , mais puis je connaître vos projets pour cette personne ?

Akabara tiqua à l'évocation du mot "personne " . Lothaire le sentit et se répandit alors en excuses , le mieux qu'il pu ... Cela fit soupirer Akabara qui reprit en disant :

- Cessez de comparer Choii à une vulgaire personne . N'oubliez pas qu'elle est une princesse tenryubito de très haute lignée , et surtout ... **La femme que je souhaite épouser** . Fit il sans l'ombre d'un doute .

Lothaire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . De toutes les femmes de la planète , pourquoi fallait il que cela tombe sur cette ... Quoi qu'il en soit , il détestait avoir des bâtons dans les roues et cette peste n'arrêtait pas de lui en poser . Mais d'un autre côté , cet homme ne serait il pas mécontent de savoir que son jouet sera entre les mains d'un autre ? Il fallait tenter de le dissuader !

- Alors même que vous ne l'avez vu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année ?

- Ma décision est prise ! s'exclama le tenryubito . D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici à marineford . **Car mon but est de la ramener à Mariejoie afin qu'elle y reste ! **

Lothaire écarquilla les yeux . Cette fille n'était qu'une ... Enfin , vu ce qu'il pensait , il se réjouit à l'avance que l'homme en face de lui ne possède pas son pouvoir de lire les pensées ... Mais il entendit alors la voix froide et impitoyable d'Akabara :

- Et puis Lothaire ... Je viens d'y songer mais ... **Qui es tu pour oser me contredire ? **fit il d'un ton à faire peur .

Lothaire ne put que s'écraser .

**à suivre ...**


	22. Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford partie 3

**Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford :**

**partie 3 : **

**Chapitre 58 : Car je suis son fils .  
><strong>

Pendant ce temps , sur l'île de Tareza :

Boregard venait de poser pied sur l'île . Il sentit alors qu'il n'y avait plus les présences écrasantes des commandants de Carl Snow . Ils étaient donc déjà en route pour Marineford . Il fit quelques pas et en profita pour dire à celle qui l'escortait de s'arrêter ici . Cette femme c'était Fuka , Fuka Reizel ? Actuellement vice amirale de la marine . Boregard continua sa route et sentit l'aura de Sionne dans une maison au bord du port . Il ouvrit la porte et la retrouva , en effet , endormie sur un lit . Il sourit tendrement à cette image , il la trouvait vraiment mignonne car elle lui rappelait Choii quand elle était jeune , et tellement influençable ... Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos . Il se retourna et vit un autre enfant . Celui ci lui demanda froidement :

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez vous à Sionne ?

- Je suis le majordome de dame Choii . Fit modestement Boregard . Je comptais me rendre à Marineford , vous voulez m'accompagner ? Demanda t'il innocemment .

Jb accepta et réveilla Sione aussi vite que possible . Par la suite , ils sortirent de la maison et Jb vit alors une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses . Il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part , mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où ...

Et au moment où tous allaient partir , une femme aux cheveux verts atterrit devant eux , armes à la main et s'écria :

- Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes , Boregard Lensk ! Moi , Sherry la tueuse de bars rendrait la justice !

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps à Marineford :<span>

Le soleil venait de se lever et une bruine légère dut à l'aurore posait délicatement ses perles de pluie sur la surface de la citée martiale . L'endroit semblait désert , silencieux et oublié . Après tout , cet endroit était un très vieux doc que l'on utilisait plus depuis au moins trente ans maintenant ... Seul Miyuki se souvenait de cet endroit : le doc 47 de Marineford : Palamo .

Quand elle arriva pour la première fois de sa vie au quartier général , c'était par cette entrée . C'était aussi par là que l'on rapatria le corps de Kaien et laissa échapper un flot de larmes à sa mort . Bref , pour les jeunes , cet endroit délabré devrait être détruit , cependant , pour elle , cet endroit était chargé d'histoire et de souvenirs tous plus importants les uns que les autres .

Mais en ce matin de mars 1522 , elle dut se rendre à l'évidence ; cet endroit était comme elle : au terme de sa vie et réduit à l'état de spectateur ... Et pourtant , comme elle jadis , dieu savait combien d'heures de gloire eux deux avaient eus ...

Mais elle fut tellement absorbée par le passé qu'elle ne sentit qu'au dernier moment une pierre la frapper à l'arrière de la tête . Elle s'effondra au sol , prise d'une douleur insoutenable qui s'estompa , s'estompa et c'est alors que dans un dernier espoir , elle rassembla ses forces et leva les yeux pour entrapercevoir un homme capuchonné . Cet homme retira sa capuche et c'est là que le cœur de la vieille Miyuki rata un battement . D'un faible soupir elle murmura " pourquoi ? " , mais jamais elle ne put entendre la réponse de cet homme , car elle expira dans la seconde qui suivit .

L'homme en question fit alors dans le vide :

- Tu en savais trop , c'est pour cela que je t'ai tué .

L'homme reparti , laissant le corps de Miyuki au sol , un linceul de brume l'entourant . En ce matin de mars 1522 , Sa Miyuki , ancienne amirale de la Marine , quitta ce monde , emportant avec elle ce pourquoi on l'avait tué : ses souvenirs .

Quelques minutes plus tard , sur grand Line , Choii sentit des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues , ignorant pourquoi celles ci tombaient . Un de ses camarades lui avait un jour dit que si on pleurait de cette manière sans explication apparente , c'était que quelqu'un de cher était mort et qu'inconsciemment , cette âme recherchait un endroit où elle pourrait continuer à vivre , le cœur d'un être qui lui restait cher .

* * *

><p><span>tareza :<span>

Sione était effrayée , bien qu'elle n'en montra rien . Cette femme qui se disait être la tueuse de bars était en fait la tenancière du bar que fréquentait leur empereur à Rébéna . Elle était donc sensé être de leur côté non ? S'agissait il de traitrise ? Elle se permit donc de se rapprocher un peu plus de Jb , la peur prenant le pas .

De son côté , Boregard grinça des dents . Il n'avait pas prévu d'être pris pour cible un jour . Il soupira intérieurement : heureusement qu'il avait mis entre temps la main sur Fuka ... Comme ça il n'éveillerait pas l'attention des deux enfants , au quel cas il serait obligé de les tuer ... Chose vraiment dommage ... Néanmoins , il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du pourquoi de sa haine ... Il fit alors :

- Et qu'ais je donc fait ? Qu'est ce qui justifie pareille mort ?

Il la vit bouillonner de rage , exploser de colère , telle une cocotte minute ayant emmagasiné force de vapeur avant de soudainement tout relater dans une explosion retentissante :

- Comment oses tu ! Il y a près de 70 ans , en 1458 , moi et ma sœur étions en train de faire des recherches à l'agence d'information , ou plutôt d'en vendre , et là , soudainement il y eu une explosion et tous mis à part nous sommes morts ! Mais cela ne te suffisait pas ! Non ... Tu ne pouvais te permettre de nous laisser en paix ... Tu nous as ... Tu nous as fait traquer par tes sbires et ...

Intérieurement , Boregard devint blême . Il se souvint maintenant de l'affaire . C'était en 1458 , sur Redline il y avait près de 70 ans ... Deux femmes assassins étaient venus faire des recherches afin de découvrir qui il était ... Au début , il croyait qu'elles étaient de l'agence de voyage , mais au final , il n'eut aucune certitude quand à cela ... Mais ces deux femmes devaient être éliminées et il demanda à Fuka de s'en charger rapidement . Cependant , le plan échoua et la marine se mit sur ses pistes ... Alors , elle n'eut l'occasion que d'en tuer une et laissa la seconde s'échapper ...

Il eut un contact visuel avec Fuka afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait qu'elle face : elle acquiesça alors que Sherry hurla :

- A cause de toi ; Amy est morte ! Tu vas le payer , je t'ai enfin retrouvé , tu es l'homme qui tire toutes les ficelles ! Un démon !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu davantage poursuivre son accusation , elle se prit une balle en pleine tête . Fuka venait de la tuer sans la moindre once de pitié , devant une Sionne au regard exorbité et un Jb inexpressif . Cependant , dans un dernier soupir , il l'entendit clairement dire : " Agence de voyage " . Et son regard changea subitement . Il devint inquiet . Car lui , il était membre véritable de l'agence et puis , comme cette femme avait elle pu connaître l'existence de cette société secrète ? Soit comme pour Choii , on l'avait mise au parfum , soit elle en était membre elle même ! Et si c'était le cas , alors les informations qu'elle détenait lui aurait été d'une aide précieuse ...

- Oki les enfants , nous devons y aller ^^ ! En roooute ! Fit joyeusement Boregard afin de détourner leur attention .

Sione acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Boregard alors que la femme aux longs cheveux roses fermaient la marche . Aucun d'eux ne semblait porter attention au corps de la femme qui autrefois fut connue sous le nom de Sherry la tueuse de bar . Et alors que personne ne regardait ; il posa sa fine main sur le corps de la morte , lui chuchotant tout bas :

- Meurs en paix , camarade oubliée . Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as dit ou fait aujourd'hui . Juré !

Il se releva prestement et couru jusqu'au groupuscule , lui aussi ayant hâte de voir la guerre de Marineford .

* * *

><p><span> A Marineford :<span>

- Ce n'est pas possible . Fit alors Sengoku abattu . Alors , Miyuki est morte ? Comment cela aurait il pu arriver , sous ma juridiction ! S'écria t'il au bord de la crise de nerfs .

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec lassitude tandis que Tzuru le dévisageait de manière toujours aussi inappropriée ... Au bout de quelques secondes , il finit par lâcher :

- Qu'y a t'il encore !

- D'abord Kaien , ensuite Miyuki ... Nous devons en informer ses proches .

- Ses proches hein ? Je me le demande ... Et puis , ne sommes nous pas en quelque sorte ses vrais proches ?

- Comment cela ? S'enquit Tzuru . Vous êtes étrange Sengoku-san . C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vu exploser de cette manière ...

- Ce que je voulais dire par là , c'est que pour elle sa véritable famille était la marine . Et le seul fils qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé se trouve être l'actuel directeur d'Impel Down , Sa Akito ... Je sais de source sûr que son second fils , Sa Hirochi méprisait le fait qu'elle ait été marine ... Et il n'aimait pas non plus que les choses soient hors sa portée ... Pourtant , Miyuki n'en avait que faire et continuait d'aller à droite à gauche , de fureter par ci par là ... C'était une tenryuubito si ... Bizarre ! Et voilà qu'elle se fait assassiner à Marineford !

- Assassiner ?! Juste ciel ! S'écria Tzuru . Et quelles seraient donc vos preuves ?

- Son haki ainsi que sa maitrise de son fruit du démon ne lui ont servi à rien . Elle s'est fait tuée d'un très violent coup de pierre sur la tête .

- Je vois . Fit Tsuru chagrinée au possible . Mais qu'on ne le veuille ou non , rien ne changera . Notre amie était une tenryubito . Nous pouvons cacher la vérité à ses proches en leurs disant qu'elle était morte dans son sommeil , mais , nous devons au moins dire à Akito-san ce qu'il s'est réellement passé .

- Mais tu le connais , il voudra sans doute savoir qui a osé tuer sa mère non ?

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve pourtant .

- Quel désastre ! Et dire que la guerre de Marineford n'a pas encore débuté et nous devons déjà supporter le décès d'une amie chère ...

Tsuru s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce en disant :

- C'est moi qui appellerai . J'étais sa meilleure amie après tout ...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à Impel Down , Portgas D Ace ainsi que Sa Yune , une cousine de Sa Choii avaient embarqué sur le navire de la Marine qui les mèneraient à l'exécution qui se tiendra à Marineford sous peu . Yune agitait un mouchoir blanc vers la jetée d'Impel Down , heureuse comme jamais de retrouver un peu de liberté , tandis que Ace était assis , enchainé à une chaise , contemplant l'océan , sachant que son heure était venue .<p>

Du côté de la jetée , le Directeur Sa Akito , son père fit alors :

- Bien . Les deux soucis majeurs d'impel Down s'en vont , cela nous donne donc assez de temps afin de faire le ménage ... Capturez moi ces fugitifs le plus rapidement possible .

- Oui Directeur ! firent ils en cœur

Un peu plus tard , alors que Sa Akito contemplait impassible l'océan , Domino lui dit :

- Directeur , un appel de Marineford pour vous .

Il prit l'escargotphone et demanda :

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi , Tzuru .

Akito fronça les sourcils . Tzuru ne l'appelait jamais et la voix ainsi que l'expression qu'elle laissait entrevoir par l'escargotphone ne lui signalait rien de bon ... Doucement quoique qu'un peu froidement , il demanda :

- Bon ... Que se passe t'il donc pour que vous , la fière vice amiral Tzuru ayez à m'appeler ?

**- _Désolé gamin ... Mais ... Miyuki ... Ta mère est morte ._**

Akito cru un instant avoir mal entendu . Pourtant , quand il lui demanda de répéter , il réentendit encore ce qu'il qualifiait d'inepties ... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire . Sa mère était puissante et pleine de vie ! Dévasté , il tenta de reprendre contenance alors que l'annonce venait de lui briser le cœur ...

- Comment est elle morte ? Et où était elle donc ?!

**_- A Marineford . Elle voulait voir l'exécution et ce matin , elle est sortie seule faire une promenade et ... Enfin tu vois ... Personnellement , je pensais le cacher à la famille Sa mais ... Vu que tu es le fils ainé ainsi que celui pour lequel elle avait le plus d'affection , je vais te le dire : Nous pensons qu'elle aurait pu être assassinée ._ **

- C'est impossible .

_**- Les preuves ne mentent jamais ...** _

- Impossible ...

**_- Écoutez ... Je comprends parfaitement que ..._ **

- IMPOSSIBLE !

_**- Vous devez vous ressaisir ! Votre mère était ma meilleure amie et son rêve était de rendre le monde meilleur ! Si vous voulez honorer sa mémoire , capturez donc ces pirates et faites en sorte qu'ils ne causent plus de ravages sur les océans ! Pour Miyuki !** _

La conversation cessa . Domino regardait son directeur tenter de se reprendre , impassible . Elle avait l'intime conviction que si jamais elle essayait de se montrer gentille et avenante , alors celui ci finirait par se briser complètement . La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire , c'était d'être là et c'était tout . Au bout de quelques instants , le directeur fit :

- Ma mère aimait beaucoup Impel Down . Elle y avait des amis . Aujourd'hui , ces "amis " sont des grands de la marine . Sengoku , Tzuru , Garp ... Ma mère avait combattu avec eux afin de rendre ce monde chaotique meilleur et juste . Mais la seule chose que ça lui a rapporté ; fut de se faire assassiner par derrière , de sortir par la petite porte et de mourir dans l'oubli .

- Directeur ... Tenta vainement Domino .

- C'était quelqu'un de bien . Elle se préoccupait réellement des autres et était très appréciée à Marineford ... Et pourtant ... Enfin passons . Ce qu'a dit Tzuru semblait particulièrement pertinent non ? Ma mère s'était battue pour qu'Impel Down garde sa renommée et inspire de la crainte à tous . Je vais continuer son œuvre et veiller à ce qu'aucun de ces pirates n'ait jamais à sortir de ma prison ! Je vais respecter ses dernières volontés , quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Car je suis son fils !

**à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 59 : Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire .<br>**

Sur grand Line , entre Taresa et Marineford : 

Jb regardait l'océan , tandis que Boregard , Fuka et Sione jouaient aux cartes . Une question néanmoins se posait : comment diable avaient ils réussis à faire en sorte que le bateau se dirige tout seul vers leur destination ? Il laissa vite tomber . Tout semblait tellement bizarre ...

Mais une chose semblait le déranger : comment Sione pouvait elle faire aussi facilement confiance à ces deux là ? A bien y regarder , cette femme Fuka , il l'avait déjà vu quelque part ... C'était à Aldomard ! Dans la vie noire qui plus est ! Cette femme portait un uniforme de vice amirale de la marine ! Et puis cet homme , Boregard Lensk ... N'était il pas sensé être un pirate ? Que peuvent bien faire ensemble un marine et un pirate à jouer aux cartes avec Sione ? Non ... Comment Sionne ne pouvait elle se rendre compte de rien ?! Dans tous les cas , il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant . Ces gens étaient louches certes , mais sans preuves , il ne pouvait rien faire . Tout ce dont il avait besoin , c'était qu'un des deux se trahisse . Uniquement . Et alors , peut être sera il capable d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette affaire ? Qui est Eichiro Oda ? Qui est le Chef de l'agence de voyage ? Quels sont donc les mystères entourant ce monde étrange dans lequel il avait atterri ? Tant de questions sans réponses pouvant attendre ...

Cependant , il serait bon à de nous poser une question :

_**Qu'est ce que Boregard Lensk projette de faire à Marineford ?** _

Lui qui ne sort jamais de son trou passe décidément bien vite à l'action ...

* * *

><p><span>Sur le navire de la marine conduisant Ace :<span>

Ace était assis sur la chaise des prisonniers , immonde meuble en bois ayant servi afin d'amener à l'échafaud pire criminel que lui . Sur le pond , près de Ace , un siège en velours bleu avait été installé afin de permettre à Yune de profiter du spectacle qu'était l'entière désolation d'Ace . Et après avoir tenté en vain de le voir afficher quelconque sentiment à l'évocation de Luffy . Elle se mit alors à dire :

- Mais dis moi Ace , si Choii est bel et bien ton amie , alors pourquoi n'est elle jamais venue te secourir ?

- ...

A cet instant , Yune su qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible . Elle le vit alors se raidir imperceptiblement . Yune souria davantage , se disant qu'elle ferait tout pour le voir tomber en morceaux avant leur arrivée à Marineford .

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Choii n'est pas celle que tu crois . Elle n'est pas devenue pirate par hasard tu sais ... Tout ce qu'elle voulait , c'était s'amuser au dépends des autres sur grand Line . Et quand elle aurait suffisamment jouée , elle vous trahirai tous . Toi et tous ceux qui se disent être ses amis .

- Tu mens . Fit Ace sans même la regarder .

- Ah oui ? Répondit Yune . Eh ben je vais te dire un secret sur Choii , puisque tu vas bientôt mourir .

Il alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'enfuir , il la vit avancer vers lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-**_ Sa Choii est une teryubito ._**

Le cœur de Ace se fissura et son corps sembla durant un bref instant inerte . Yune s'en rendit compte et elle souria de plus belle car le tableau qui se dressa devant elle était au comble du ravissement : un parfait désespoir .Telle une gamine , elle repartit s'asseoir bien gentiment sur sa chaise tandis qu'elle disait d'une manière mêlant à la perfection ironisme et un air enfantin :

- Passes une bonne traversée ... Ace-chan ! fit elle en riant telle une hystérique à un tel point que certains allaient jusqu'à se demander qui des deux devait se rendre à l'échafaud .

Et alors qu'elle continuait à rire , il se trouva que les portes de Marineford semblaient droit devant eux . Cela ne faisait que montrer à quel point le moment final serait proche . Quelle avait hâte !

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , à Marineford : <span>

- Alors ? Demanda Sengoku , toujours assis derrière son bureau .

- Il a très mal prit la mort de Miyuki , je crois que comme nous , il l'aimait vraiment . Répondit Tzuru .

- Je vois ... Fit il las . Et les autres membres du clan des Sa ? Les as tu prévenus ?

- Non . Son excellence Shi Akabara m'a promis de les prévenir le plus vite possible . Cependant , je lui seulement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident , rien de plus .

- Bien . Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il s'emmêle en ce moment , l'exécution de Ace aux poings ardents reste notre priorité . D'ailleurs , on m'a informé qu'il était aux portes du QG . Assures toi de le tenir à l'œil .

- A vos ordres . Néanmoins je me dois d'ajouter une chose .

- Laquelle ? Demanda alors Sengoku , surprit d'entendre son amie parler autant .

- La fille d'Akito s'est portée volontaire afin d'escorter Ace jusqu'ici . Devons nous l'informer de la mort de sa grand mère ?

- Hum ... Il ne vaudrait mieux pas . Tu connais son caractère non ? Elle est le portrait craché de feu sa mère : une femme au comportement pour le moins épouvantable qu'Akito fut obligé d'épouser ... Bref , je pense qu'informer Nagato à ce sujet ferait parfaitement l'affaire . Tu peux disposer .

Tzuru sortit donc de la pièce , prête à se rendre au port afin d'être là pour la réception d'Ace aux poings ardents . Cependant , alors qu'elle venait à peine de partir , d'autres marines firent éruption auprès de l'amiral en chef Sengoku :

- Oui . C'est pour quoi ? Fit il d'un ton assez sévère .

- Nous avons un problème ! Il ne reste que cinq heures avant l'exécution d'Ace et cet homme reste introuvable !

- Mais de qui parlez vous à la fin ?! S'énerva alors Sengoku .

- De Barbe Noire ! Et nous ne devons pas perdre de temps car Barbe Blanche risque d'arriver avec ses troupes d'un instant à l'autre ! Mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver Barbe Noire , il est nulle part sur l'île !

- ... ?!

- Et peut être que cela n'a aucun rapport avec tout ça mais ... Il y a peu , un navire de la marine a accosté sans autorisation à Impel Down !

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne penses pas que ça soit lui mais ... on ne sait jamais !

Nouveau monde , île de Rebena :

Carl Snow était tranquillement assis sur l'un des canapés de son salon privé , lisant avec ennui une revue médicale qu'il avait dont il avait déjà pris connaissance . A ses cotés se trouvait son intendant , le second comandant à son service : Yukimura Aoki . Lequel étant particulièrement connu pour son calme apparent et sa froideur qu'il maintenant en toute occasion . Aucun des hommes ne parla à ce moment là . Cependant , après un grand effort , Yukimura se mit à dire :

- Sabo Karénine s'est évadé , encore .

Carl referma son livre et soupira longuement . Il tourna la tête vers son second et lui répondit en souriant :

- Je sais .

- Vous savez ?! Alors , sauf votre respect , pourquoi ne pas avoir agit afin de l'en empêcher ? Vous vous êtes pourtant donné tant de mal afin de le mettre sous les verrous !

- Pourrais tu arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles à la fin ? Je suis si fatigué ... Fit alors l'empereur en s'étirant .

- Mais !

Yukimura croisa alors le regard de son empereur et l'intensité de celui ci le rendit blême . Il en avait trop dit . Ravalant alors sa colère puis son angoisse a propos de la situation , il s'inclina en disant :

- Veuillez m'excuser .

L'empereur se leva calmement , contourna son second avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule . Il sortit alors de la pièce d'un pas assuré vers le bar de son ami Jerry . Il avait besoin de parler un peu ...

Carl Snow descendit comme à son habitude la grande rue principale de l'île dans laquelle il avait élu son quartier général . Au plus proche des bois se dressait une taverne du nom : "Le bar de Jerry " . Sans once d'hésitation , il franchit le seuil de la porte sans remarquer le petit écriteau où il était inscrit : Fermé . C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il faillit se recevoir en pleine figure une bouteille vide que le barman devait avoir consommé dans l'heure . A sa vue , Carl haussa dangereusement les sourcils : son vieux confident semblait avoir vieillit d'au moins vingts ans . Certes , il avait près de 90 ans mais pétait encore le feu d'habitude à cet âge ... Mais là , ce qu'il gisant sur le comptoir , c'était un vieux barman plus qu'éméché , pleurant silencieusement et divaguant à cause de sa trop grande consommation d'alcool .

- Dégaaages , Carl , si tu veux pas que jt'en foute une bonne ... Hic !

L'empereur ne fit pas attention à ses dires et prit place sur un tabouret , face au vieux Jerry . Ils se regardèrent sans parler durant un moment avant que Jerry ne dise :

- T'as pas vu l'écriteau ? C'est marqué fermé ici ! HIC !

- C'est rare de te voir boire autant mon vieux ... Que t'arrive t'il donc à la fin ? Demanda calmement Carl .

Jerry se releva de toute sa hauteur et plaqua brutalement ses mains sur le bar crasseux . Il regarda Carl droit dans les yeux en lui hurlant de son haleine fétide :

- Tu m'as mentit ! Quand on a rejoint ton équipage , tu nous as dit que tu nous protègerais , que nous ne craignons rien avec toi ! Alors pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu l'acceptes parmi nous ?

- Mais de qui parles tu à la fin ? Je ne comprends rien à tes divagations ...

- BOREGARD ! Ce fils de pute nous enterrera tous ! Et avec le sourire aux lèvres ! s'écria Jerry , postillonnant à l'occasion .

Carl fronça les sourcils . C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jerry agir de la sorte ... Lui qui était toujours le plus calme et le plus mesuré de ses connaissances ... Et puis , qu'avait donc fait Boregard Lensk ? Cela faisait des années que Carl le surveillait , satisfaisait le moindre de ses caprices afin qu'il ne disparaisse pas en pleine nature ... Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se produire en ce sens rendait Carl fou . Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant les autres ( il ne parle pas de son équipage ) mais bien qu'il le bravait quelque peu , il en avait quand même peur !

De son côté , Jerry tenta de se resservir un verre de whisky mais voyant que toutes les bouteilles à sa portée étaient vide , il lui prit la mauvaise idée de tenter de se lever afin d'en vider une autre , en effet , Carl se disait en le voyant qu'il devait vraiment très bien tenir l'alcool car cela aurait du faire longtemps que le vieux aurait du tomber dans les vapes . Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se produit lorsque celui tenta de faire un malheureux pas : il se retrouva face contre terre avant même d'avoir pu le retenir ... Il se leva alors prestemment pour tenter de le relever mais vit qu'il était très mal en point . Rapidement , il se jeta sur l'escargotphone et appela Yukimura , son aide . Celui arriva rapidement sur les lieux avec des infirmiers afin de le transporter au plus vite dans la demeure de l'empereur .

Le voyant partir , Yukimura finit par dire :

- Je le comprends ... Son amie vient de mourir .

Carl écarquilla les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers son aide . Il lui étreignit violemment le haut de ses vêtements allant jusqu'à le secouer violemment . Il lui demanda alors avec une vigueur insoupçonnée :

- Qu'as tu dit ?! Qui est sensé être mort ?

- Hein ? Mais ... Je pensais que vous étiez déjà au courant moi ... Arem ! Il s'agit de Sherry que l'on a retrouvée morte à Tareza . D'après un témoins qui passait par là , une femme aux cheveux Fuchia lui tiré en plein dans la tête . Mais ce n'est pas tout , continua t'il calmement , il semblerait que la femme en question était accompagné de Boregard Lensk et qu'ils semblaient tout deux bien se connaitre ...

- Je vois ...

- On m'a également rapporté que Sione et un certain Jb D Patzi les accompagnait ... Je connais Sione , mais ce Jb ? Savez vous de qui il s'agit ?

- Oui ... D'un gamin au service de Choii qu'elle aurait ramené de l'île des hommes poissons ... Je l'ai rencontré à Aldomard ... Un chouette gosse ... Et donc Sherry a été tuée ? Pour quel motif ?

- Nous l'ignorons ... Le témoin l'a juste entendu hurler et menacer de mort Boregard ... Je pense que si on demandait aux gamins , peut être qu'ils en sauraient plus eux ?

- Impossible . Ils être sur le point de se rendre à Marineford maintenant ... Avec tous les autres commandants ... ( Il se tourna de nouveau vers Yukimura ) Laisses moi maintenant . Je veux être seul ... Mais , fit il de nouveau , veilles à ce que son corps soit enterré à Loguetown .

- A Loguetown ?! S'écria Yukimura . Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde ! Pourrais je savoir pourquoi elle ne serait pas enterrée à Tareza ?

De nouveau , Carl se retourna vers lui en disant froidement :

- Parce qu'elle a une sœur d'enterrée à Loguetown et que Jerry ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle repose près de celle ci ... Amy qu'elle s'appelait ... Amy .

Yukimura s'inclina et repartit effectuer les ordres données par l'empereur .

Carl quant à lui serra les poings . Encore un ami qui mourrait avant lui ! Il devait avoir maintenant près de huit siècles d'existence ... Il a survécu à trop de personnes ... Et en voilà une de plus ! Quant est ce que les frasques de Boregard cesseront elles ? Quand cessera t'il de vivre dans la peur ? Ne devait il pas se mettre à agir ? Le problème , c'est qu'il en était incapable ! Tous ceux qui dépendent de son pouvoir ne sont au final que des pantins réduit à exécuter le moindre de ses caprices ... Mais une chose le chiffonnait : Qui était donc cette femme aux cheveux roses ? Boregard aurait il donc mit sous domination autre que ceux de l'orphelinat ?

Bien sûr , ce qu'il ne savait pas , c'était que cette sombre femme n'était autre que Fuka Reizel , vice amiral de la marine et aussi celle dont il avait été dévasté par la mort : Carmen Flamila !

Que lui réservait donc l'avenir ? Mieux , comment aurait il réagit s'il savait son heure toute proche ? Rirait il ? Pleurerait il ? C'est bien là une question à se poser .

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , au tout début du nouveau monde :<span>

Franz Paganini venait enfin de resurgir vers le nouveau monde . Il avait décidé qu sa première escale serait Belladonna , le territoire que l'on avait attribué à Emiliae ainsi qu'a lui .

Cependant , en continuant ainsi à pleine vitesse , il en aurait encore pour au moins six heures ! Et si par chance il arrivait jusque là bas ... Alors il en serait totalement anéantit ! Il prit son escargophone et appela ses hommes de mains afin de les informer au mieux de la situation , passé l'explication , il ordonna à une partie de ses sbires de se rendre le plus vite possible à Rebena , le QG de Carl Snow dans le nouveau monde . En effet , l'île en question devait bien se trouver à trois bonnes heures de Dresrosa et quatre de Belladonna . Mais tout cela était calculé selon la vitesse de Franz et surtout grâce à sa capacité secrète nommée "Campanella" . Cette technique lui permettait de multiplier par dix ou par vingt sa vitesse de pointe ! Une action aussi rapide que le son ! Cela lui permettait en outre de voyager très rapidement d'une île à l'autre quand la situation l'exigeait sauf que tout cela avait un prix : d'immenses crampes aux muscles de son corps . Douleur si intense qu'il serait privé de tout mouvement durant plus d'une semaine . Mais le temps pressait ! Il ignorait pourrait mais il devait se rendre en vitesse à Rebena ! Car les mauvais présages d'Emiliae avaient le mérite ou ici le malheur d'être toujours exacts .

Exténué , il se remit en route . A toute vitesse .

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre ... <strong>

**Chapitre 60 : Sabo Karénine .  
><strong>

Pendant ce temps sur grand Line :

Sione était de nouveau au royaume des songes et dormait à poings fermé , la tête sur les genoux de Jb . Jb lui , adoptait un visage fermé tandis qu'il pensait à la guerre sur le point de débuter ... Boregard quant à lui usait toujours aussi bien de son haki afin de contrôler le navire qu'ils avaient emprunté on ne sait où ... Soudain , alors que le monotone du voyage battait son plein , un bruit d'escargotphone se fit entendre . Boregard n'y accorda aucune attention mais les sens de Jb devinrent plus alerte . Après tout , il n'avait confiance ici qu'en Sione , et encore ! Il lui cachait près de 90 % de son existence si c'est peu dire ...

Il vit donc la dénommée Fuka répondre vivement au téléphone par des "oui " " bien " " j'y vais en premier " . Puis à la fin elle se tourna vers Jb en lui souriant comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent . Or , il était loin de l'être ! Bien que son apparence en fassent douter plus d'un , il avait 18 ans et avait déjà fumé nombre de clopes , prit nombre de cuites en tout genres ... Car contre , si on lui demandait s'il avait déjà couché avec quelque , et bien ... Il rougirait jusqu'à la pointe ds cheveux et disparaitrait dans son embarras .

Donc , il vit Fuka se lever et dire deux mots à Boregard . Il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dis mais il le vit acquiescer froidement , un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres . Soudain , elle utilisa le pouvoir de son fruit du démon , récemment acquis et fit sortir de sa bouche une perle bleu qu'elle finit par écraser au sol . Une couleur verdâtre , couleur fond marin en sortit et l'instant d'après , elle avait disparu , comme le brouillard crée . A cet instant là , Jb n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cette action aurait eu de répercutions sur l'étendue de sa vie , ni aussi que l'homme dont il était à la merci était justement celui que son Boss , le chef de l'agence de voyage , voulait à tout prix capturer , sinon tuer ... Quelle douce ironie !

Marineford , demeure des tenryubitos :

Akabara était tranquillement assis dans le salon . Il était en train de lire un livre au combien intéressant sur les nouvelles inventions faites par Végapunk . A ses côtés , Lothaire Johnson , rédigeant scrupuleusement ses rapports en tant que chef du cp9 . L'horloge affichait 10 heures , soit 5 avant l'exécution d'Ace . Et deux heures avant , on avait découvert le corps de Miyuki Hiu , assassinée dans l'un des docs de Marineford . Soudain , Akabara se mit à jubiler . Lothaire arrêta son travail et demanda calmement :

- Qu'y a t'il , maitre Akabara ?

- Savais tu que Miyuki était morte ce matin ? On m'en a informé ... D'après les marines , elle serait décédée de mort naturelle ... Mais je n'y crois qu'a moitié . Il serait plus probable de penser qu'elle eut été supprimée pour des raisons peu avouables ...

- Si vous le dites ... Répondit il en détournant le regard ...

- Hum ... D'ailleurs , où étais tu ce matin ? Il me semble qu tu étais sorti à l'heure où Miyuki s'est fait tuer . Fais attention ... On pourrait croire que ...

Lothaire se mit à rire . Mais en réalité il maudissait l'instinct de ce tenryubito un peu trop arrogant qu'il était obligé de servir ! Oui , c'était lui qui l'avait tué . De ses mains . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y était obligé , c'était un ordre de Boregard , c'était toujours comme ça d'ailleurs ... Il s'amusait avec des gens , puis lorsqu'il finissait par s'en lasser ou que ceux ci posaient problème , il ordonnait qu'on s'en débarrasse . Et c'était ce qui était arrivé à Miyuki . Mais voilà , il n'avait pas trop le choix , il dépendait de Boregard et puis , il n'avait pas envie de finir comme Xavier ou encore comme allait finir Carl : assassiné . Lui , il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir . Il voulait servir à quelque chose , si possible , à la justice . Il était de ceux qui avaient vu l'avènement du gouvernement mondial , et qui avait participé à sa création , s'étaient enrichi sur le principe ... En regardant bien , Lothaire trouvait qu'il avait assez bien réussi sa vie : il était le chef du cp 9 , membre du cp10 et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ... Sauf à Boregard bien entendu . Alors il allait continuer de suivre les ordres , être gentil et fidèle afin de ne pas perdre tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir ! Telle était sa résolution .

Il se leva calmement , prit la théière et demanda en souriant légèrement :

- Voulez vous du thé maitre Akabara ?

- Merci . Répondit il froidement .

Puis ils continuèrent leurs activités faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé . Cependant , tous deux le savaient pertinemment , bien qu'ils ne l'aient dit à voix haute : Lothaire était l'assassin de Miyuki , une tenryubito de l'une des plus influentes familles de Mariejoie . Cela fit sourire Akabara , décidément , il avait bien fait de se rendre à Marineford : le destin le divertissait d'une bien étrange manière ...

* * *

><p><span>Près de Marineford :<span>

Sabo venait de quitter Shaobondy ainsi que de rencontrer Franz Paganini en cours de route . D'ailleurs , il l'avait vu bien pressé de repartir . Il avait aussi senti l'aura d'Emiliae filer au delà des environs à une vitesse effroyable ... Il se demandait bien ce que ces deux là préparaient ... Mais il n'eut plus vraiment le temps de se poser diverses questions car il vit à une bonne quarantaine de kilomètres de Marineford un navire portant le drapeau de son empereur , Carl Snow . Il décida de descendre vite fait les rejoindre bien que cela en surprit quelques uns ... Il finit par les saluer .

- Yo ! Cela faisait un bail ! fi il en atterrissant légèrement parmi eux .

Cependant , bien qu'il se montra joyeusement amical , il n'en fut pas autant du reste des commandants qui voyaient son arrivée d'un mauvais oeil . Roméo le regardait froidement et refusait de s'approcher afin de lui présenter ses respects , Kansaki et Kimimaro en firent de même , Mo , lui décida de rester à l'écart car il considérait que méditer avant la guerre semblait être la meilleure des choses à faire ... Au final , seul Choii lui adressa la parole :

- Comment vas tu depuis Aldomard Sabo ?

Sabo regarda Choii avec stupeur . Son comportement avait changé . Depuis le début , il n'avait eu de cesse que de la voir sourire et s'amuser à longueur de temps . Il fallait croire que ce temps semblait dès à présent révolu en vue de l'exécution d'un de ses amis les plus proches .

- J'ai su que Paule était prisonnière d'impel Down . Seulement , il semblerait que depuis la récente arrivée de Barbe Noire , des émeutes se sont produites un peu partout ... Cela nous laisse donc une raison d'espérer ...

- Dis Sabo ...

- Oui . Qui y'a t'il ?

- J'ai entendu dire par certain qu'une étrange rumeur courrait à ton sujet : Tu aurais été le frère de Monkey D Luffy et de Ace aux points ardents ... Est ce vrai ? Lui demanda t'elle subitement .

Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête , gêné au possible tandis que la question de Choii venait de retenir l'attention des commandants présents . Puis il finit par dire :

- C'est une assez longue histoire vous savez ...

- L'exécution d'Ace n'aura pas lieu avant 15 heures . En gros , cela nous laisse près de 5 heures pour écouter ton histoire , et surtout , savoir comment tu as fais pour te retrouver du côté de Carl Snow ...

Sabo se mit alors à raconter son histoire sous l'écoute attentive des autres commandants qui certes n'étaient pas vraiment curieux de nature et qui n'en avaient que faire , mais qui , d'un autre côté s'ennuyaient terriblement ...

Il prit alors son inspiration et débuta :

- Je suis né en l'année 1502 à East Blue dans une noble famille qui ne l'était que de nom . Je me suis senti très vite étouffé par cette vie au combien contraignante qu'était celle d'un héritier de noble famille ... D'autant plus que j'étais assez mauvais élève et très turbulent de nature ... Je me suis donc mis à fuir ce lieu étouffant et trouva vite dans le dépotoir près de la capital un lieu me permettant de me libérer enfin . Un exutoire si vous voulez . Personne ne me connaissait , tous se fichait bien de qui j'étais véritablement ... La seule chose qui comptait pour eux , c'était de survivre et c'est pour cela qu'ils passaient leur temps à trier les ordures et à revendre ce qui l'était . Un monde très différent duquel j'avais vécu jusqu'alors . Et puis un jour , j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ace , un garçon des montagnes avec qui je me suis très vite lié d'amitié . Nous faisions les quatre cents coups à l'époque en passant le plus clair de notre temps soit à chaparder dans la décharge publique , soit à nous entrainer dans la nature afin de devenir plus fort . Car nous avions tous les deux un rêve : devenir pirate et nous enfuir de cette île de malheur !

Et il passa ainsi le reste du temps à parler de la venue de Luffy et de leur rêve à tout trois de devenirs de grand pirates , jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où tous crurent à sa mort .

- Et après cet évènement , Luffy et Ace ont cru que j'étais mort !

- Mais tu en as réchappé . Conclu alors Kansaki .

- Comment as tu fais ? Demanda alors Roméo moqueur . Il y avait une flotte de Marine qui escortait le tenryubito qui t'avait tiré dessus !

- Je ne sais pas avoua alors Sabo . Le courant s'est levé comme par magie et m'a mené jusqu'aux rives de l'île que je venait de quitter . Par la suite , un homme étrange m'a proposé de le suivre et j'ai accepté . Cet homme , c'était Dragon , le chef des révolutionnaires et du coup , j'ai appris le métier d'aventurier et d'archéologue en déambulant de base en base et en échappant aux marines . Et puis un jour , cinq ans plus tard , ils m'ont abandonnés sur une île , ou plutôt , elle m'a abandonné sur une île ...

- Qui ça ? Demanda alors Kimimaro intéressé .

- La seconde de Dragon , celle qui m'a appris à déchiffrer les ponéglyphes . Chigusa de la bruine . L'une des femmes les plus belles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ... D'ailleurs elle te ressemblait beaucoup Choii ... Mais je suppose qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de gens se nommant Sa dans le monde . C'est un nom assez banal d'ailleurs ...

- C'est sur ... Admit Choii en détournant légèrement le regard alors que son teint palissait de plus en plus . Mais , une chose me chiffonne ... Si tu était si ami avec Luffy et Ace , pourquoi n'as tu rien fait pour les revoir ?

Sabo souria tristement et finit par dire :

- Aux côtés de Dragon et des révolutionnaires , j'étais devenu une ombre . Et je ne devais en aucun cas sortir du cadre de ma mission sinon , tout aurait foiré . Et puis , cinq ans plus tard , je me retrouve aux ordres de Carl Snow et je trouve une nouvelle famille , une nouvelle vie et de nouveaux objectifs , très loin d'east blue . Et puis il fallait aussi avouer que j'avais peur de leur réaction , peur de ce qu'ils allaient dire lorsqu'ils découvriraient le pot aux roses . Alors je les ai ignorés du mieux que j'ai pu et je suis resté dans l'ombre , en solitaire .

- C'est pour ça que tu restait introuvable ! Parce que tu savais que Carl Snow voulait faire de toi son successeur et que cela t'obligerait à faire face à tes deux amis et à prendre tes responsabilités ! Au final tu n'es vraiment qu'un trouillard de première ! ricana Roméo

Un silence pesant survint et Kansaki , mal à l'aise fut obligé de meubler le vide :

- Et du coup , tu as fini par rencontrer Carl Snow à Shaobondy et tu as fini par entrer à son service . Termina alors Kansaki dont ses yeux brillaient . Mais du coup , qui était ce connard de tenryubito qui a osé tenter de te tuer ? Il a bien du te le dire ? Vaniteux comme il devait l'être ...

Sabo soupira en disant :

- Je rêve où il n'y a que des trucs glauque qui t'intéresse ... Mais bon ... Si ma mémoire est bonne ... ce monstre devais s'appeler Hisashi ... Sa Hisashi . Oui ... Je me trompe pas ! C'était bien son nom ! Fit il avec hargne ...

Et là , tout d'un coup , Choii devint aussi blême qu'un fantôme . Car ce nom ... Le nom qu'avait prononcé son ami Sabo n'était pas n'importe lequel : **il s'agissait de celui de son père !**

Et si jamais ses amis venaient à l'apprendre ... **Alors cela serait terrible !**

**à suivre ****...**

**Chapitre 61 : L'affreuse vérité .  
><strong>

Pendant ce temps :

Un silence pesant survint et Kansaki , mal à l'aise fut obligé de meubler le vide :

- Et du coup , tu as fini par rencontrer Carl Snow à Shaobondy et tu as fini par entrer à son service . Termina alors Kansaki dont ses yeux brillaient . Mais du coup , qui était ce connard de tenryubito qui a osé tenter de te tuer ? Il a bien du te le dire ? Vaniteux comme il devait l'être ...

Sabo soupira en disant :

- Je rêve où il n'y a que des trucs glauque qui t'intéresse ... Mais bon ... Si ma mémoire est bonne ... ce monstre devais s'appeler Hisashi ... Sa Hisashi . Oui ... Je me trompe pas ! C'était bien son nom ! Fit il avec hargne ...

Et là , tout d'un coup , Choii devint aussi blême qu'un fantôme . Car ce nom ... Le nom qu'avait prononcé son ami Sabo n'était pas n'importe lequel : **il s'agissait de celui de son père !**

Choii tremblait légèrement suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre . En effet , qui ne serait pas touchée par ce genre de nouvelle si on lui disait que son père avait failli tuer un enfant par pur plaisir !

Sabo se tourna alors vers Choii et lui demanda :

- Qu'as tu ? On dirais que tu trembles ... Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Hum ? Ah non , ce n'est rien . J'ai juste mal dormi hier ... Mentit elle

- Cela doit être le stress de la guerre sans doute ... Fit alors Kansaki qui écoutait .

- Surement . fit Choii pas très à l'aise . Mais au fait , Quelqu'un a vu Emiliae et Franz quelque part ? Tous deux n'étaient pas sensés nous rejoindre ?

- Ils ont changés d'avis . Fit alors Sabo . Je les ai rencontrés lorsque j'étais en route pour Marineford ... Franz était en train de se diriger vers Shaobondy et Emiliae ... Mystère .

Roméo se manifesta alors en médisant ces deux là de toujours garder secret leurs actions du reste du groupe ... Et comme à chaque altercation , Mo intervint alors avec calme afin de calmer le monde ...

* * *

><p><span>Dans le nouveau monde :<span>

Franz arriva enfin à Belladona . La citée balnéaire du divertissement était encore plus belle que jamais . La lumière environnante se reflétant avec force sur les demeures blanches de cette île estivale .

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas revenu sur son territoire ... Néanmoins , il n'avait pour l'heure , aucune joie de s'y trouver . Surement était il trop exténué pour y penser . D'ailleurs lui même se rendait sans mal compte de sa fatigue assommante : Il voyait trouble , il était prit de sueurs froides alors qu'il devait faire près de quarante degrés à l'ombre ... Ses cernes étaient visibles de tous et ses jambes semblaient incapable de le porter davantage . Et cette chaleur ... Plus il restait à découvert , plus il souhaitait s'y abandonner complètement ... Une douce torture ... Et plus il tentait d'y échapper , plus il se rendait compte que le sommeil le rattrapait . Et puis soudain ... On entendit dans la rue un immense ploc !

Franz Paganini venait de sombrer . Dans son abandon , il ne se rendit pas compte que force de serviteurs étaient venus le ramasser dans la rue pour le conduire chez lui ... Villa de Rosa .

Pendant ce temps :

Il ne restait que Boregard pour manier le navire marchant sans peine au haki . Et tandis que lui et Sione continuaient de jouer aux cartes , Jb ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mission . Il s'était pourtant promis lorsqu'il quitta l'île des hommes poissons avec Choii de l'accompagner partout où elle allait et aussi de l'espionner un peu . Mais pourquoi l'espionner elle ? Tout cela résulte d'une enquête menée avec acharnement par ses pairs de l'agence de voyage dont le métier est justement de rechercher les gens qui auraient eu des vies assez rocambolesques , ne collant pas du tout à leur condition d'origine .

Quant il avait accepté la mission qui lui était destiné , on le mit au courant de la réelle identité de celle qu'il devait suivre : Sa Choii , tenryubito de Mariejoie . Fiancée à Shi Akabara et a brusquement fugué de sa ville natale le jour où Fisher Tiger escalada la roche de Marijoie afin de libérer les esclaves . Par la suite , est devenue une assassin et /ou chasseuse de pirate jusqu'à ses 12 ans . Par la suite , rencontre Carl Snow , un empereur des pirates à Waterseven et décide de le rejoindre . Se recycle dans la médecine et finit commandante de son territoire favori : l'île de Shiroyuki .

Tout cela ne collait pas . Pourquoi une bonne tenryubito bien élevée fuguerait de Mariejoie juste avant un mariage avec le meilleur parti de Mariejoie ? Inconcevable . Peut être aurait elle pu être horrifiée par la condition déplorable de ses esclaves , certes , mais cela ne l'aurait l'aurait pas poussée à quitter la ville la plus important au niveau politique dans le monde . Quelque chose l'a obligée d'une manière ou d'une à partir ... Mais quoi , comment , et surtout pourquoi ? Oui , la phase une du projet que l'on avait confié à Jb était de savoir pourquoi on avait écarté Sa Choii de Mariejoie . Mais il y avait autre chose : Sa Choii était une enfant non seulement intelligente , mais très cultivée . Au moindre problème , elle aurait pu se débrouiller seule en demandant son chemin par exemple . Et elle pouvait se protéger seule aussi : sa maitrise du fruit de l'eau lui aurait été utile ! Mais alors , pourquoi avait elle fuguée en emmenant Boregard Lensk ? Aurait elle prit le risque d'emmener avec elle un esclave dont elle ignorait jusqu'au jour de sa fugue l'existence ? Non . Cela n'était en rien le caractère de Choii de faire pareille chose ... Mais alors quoi ?!

Soudain son escargotphone sonna . Il décrocha et dit :

- Oui , que se passe t'il ?

- Sa Miyuki a été retrouvée morte à Marineford . L'amiral en chef Sengoku a fait son possible pour le cacher , mais nos sources ont découverts qu'elle avait été assassiné .

- Assassinée ! Qui diable oserait assassiner une tenryubito ? Les représailles seraient immenses !

A ce moment là , Jb entraperçut certes , le regard désolé qu'avait la fidèle Sione pour la mort de la grand mère de sa maitresse , après tout , elle avait acceptée de la servir , même en sachant qu'elle était une tenryubito ... Mais il croisera aussi le regard de Boregard , et il était tout sauf consterné . En réalité , il y régnait une sorte de joie , mêlée à du soulagement . Il semblait même en être content ... Cependant , ce qu'il ignorait c'était en fait que c'était Boregard lui même qui ordonna l'assassinat de la vieille Miyuki . Elle en savait beaucoup trop sur son compte et menaçait de tout dévoiler à sa petite fille ...

Mais ça , Jb l'ignorait . Et était en chemin pour découvrir de quoi rentrer chez lui , des informations essentielles permettant de découvrir l'identité d'Eichiro Oda soit , une croisade pour la vérité .

Pendant ce temps :

Emiliae continuait sa chasse au laboratoire . Au bout d'un instant , elle arriva sur une île semblant déserte . Chose étrange , elle connaissait bien les îles aux alentours de Shaobondy et de Marineford . Mais celle ci n'aurait jamais du se trouver ici ... Du moins , elle ne se trouvait sur aucune carte . C'était une sorte d'ancienne citée en ruine , un joli petit paradis perdu n'ayant été souillé par la présence de l'homme depuis des siècles ... Il s'agissait d'un minuscule îlot , perdu au milieux aux milieu des flots de grand Line , et pourtant , il émanait de lui un étrange sentiment de sécurité , à en déstabiliser la chanteuse . Elle arriva jusqu'à un temple ancien devant dater du siècle ...

- Perdu ... Souffla Emiliae .

Une pierre luisait doucement au milieu de ce petit temple . Sur cette pierre se trouvait une inscription en ponéglyphe . Emiliae se mit alors à la déchiffrer à voix haute :

-_ ... Nous sommes le temps lui même , inchangé , inchangeable , inaltérable . Nous sommes le socle de l'existence humaine . 7 immortels défendant l'unique fléau de l'humanité : Dieu .Le One piece est ..._ Fit alors Emiliae de plus en plus perplexe tandis que le reste de l'écrit avait été effacé . Mais qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?! Quel est cet endroit ?!

Cependant , elle ne put y réfléchir davantage . Car elle sentait une présence dans son dos . Une présence dangereuse . Et alors , elle fit la seule chose qui put la perdre : se retourner !

Et alors , c'est avec surprise qu'elle vit un homme étrange avec de courts cheveux bleus , des yeux marrons clairs et un visage fatigué près à tout moment à se rompre et à exploser . Et le plus étrange , c'était la marque étrange qu'il y avait autour de son cou . Et alors qu'Emiliae allait dire quoi que ce soit , il fit d'un air froid et supérieur qui irrita immédiatement Emiliae :

- Qui êtes vous , et que faites vous ici ?! Je ne vois pas ce qu'une personne comme vous viens faire ici !

- Une ...Une personne comme moi ! Que voulez vous dire par là ? Fit elle en s'approchant davantage , prête à l'attaquer .

- Ne vous approchez pas ! Un pas , et vous êtes morte !

- Hein ?! Fit alors Emiliae sans comprendre . C'est plutôt vous qui allez mourir si vous vous approchez davantage !

Et là , alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , l'homme devant elle se mit à rire ! A exploser de rire d'ailleurs . Et quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait bizarrement prête d'ailleurs à le tuer , il dit d'un air détaché :

- De toute façon , cela va bien faire maintenant 54 ans ans que je suis mort . Mais je ne me suis pas présenté , je me nomme Xavier Wein , le fantôme de ces lieux . Et honnêtement , je ne pensais pas avoir le malheur de recroiser quelqu'un , même dans ma mort ...

- Un fantôme ? Fit Emiliae . Attendez ! Vous avez dit Wein ? Vous devez être le père ou le grand père de Juliette alors !

- Je suis son frère . Et d'ailleurs , pourquoi devrais continuer à vous parler ? Non seulement vous êtes malpolie , mais en plus , vous me cassez les oreilles ! Partez d'ici ! Si on vous trouve , ils vous tueront sans aucun doute !

- Mais qui ? S'enquit alors Emiliae

- Ceux dont parle la sphère !

- Les immortels ? C'est un mythe n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas un mythe ! Je faisais parti des sept . Mais , un jour , alors que j'allais dévoiler au monde leurs viles actions , je me suis fait tuer ! Par ce salopard de Roméo D Carpe !

- Hein ? Fit alors Emiliae . R-Roméo ?

Pendant ce temps :

- Roméo ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Roméo se retourna vers Kansaki qui le regardait étrangement . Pendant un court instant , il lui avait semblé avoir fait une sorte de retour en arrière , sur ce dont l'avait accusé Juliette : la mort de son frère , Xavier . Et il le sait , jamais elle ne pourra lui pardonner . Mais ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal ... Car ainsi , jamais elle ne pourra oublier le visage de celui qui a osé tuer son frère par amour pour elle , la belle et sanglante Juliette Wein ! Que s'était il passé ? Ah oui ... C'était il y avait 54 ans . En 1472 . Et il l'avait tué pour deux raisons : la première , parce qu'il avait osé faire pleurer encore une fois Juliette et puis la seconde ... Il ne s'en souvenait plus ... Il avait tué trop de personne cette année là pour s'en rappeler ...

- Désolé , répondit il . Tu disais ?

- Rooh ! Laisses tomber ! De toute manière , tu es tout le temps dans les nuages . Vas te recoucher ! répondit alors Kansaki furieuse d'avoir été ainsi ignorée !

- Mais pourquoi vous aurait il tué ? Je le connais ! Il ne tue jamais personne sans raison ! Il est aux ordres de mon empereur , Carl Snow ! fit elle avec force . Et puis , qui me dit que vous dites vrai ? Si ça se trouve , vous êtes qu'un menteur , venu ici pour me tourmenter plus qu'autre chose !

- Carl Snow hein ? Alors il est devenu pirate ? C'est fou comme les gens peuvent changer en si peu de temps ... Tu les quittes ils sont marines , tu réentend parler d'eux , ils sont alors devenus pirates ! Ha ! Le monde est vraiment devenu encore plus pourri qu'avant ! Ria t'il froidement .

- Vous connaissiez Carl Snow ? C'est impossible , il a trente ans à tout casser ! Tout comme Juliette !

- Si je le connais ?! Nous sommes cousins ! Et je me force à te dire que Juliette est ma sœur ! Bien que j'aurais préféré être fils unique ... Bref , c'est son "chéri " qui m'a tué ! Tout cela parce **qu'il** le lui a ordonné !

- Qui ça ? Demanda alors Emiliae , avide d'en connaître la réponse .

- Je ne peux te le dire . Mais , mon élève le pourra surement . Elle se nomme Shizuka Hiu enfin , Miyuki Hiu , et avec un peu de chance , elle doit encore être en vie ... Elle sait tout .

Xavier tourna alors sa tête , il entendit un bruit . Nul doute , ils arrivaient ! Il se tourna vers Emilia et lui ordonna , affolé au possible :

- FUIS OU ILS TE TUERONT !

Emiliae utilisa alors son diapason pour détruire le mur de derrière et s'envoler dans le ciel . Quand elle fut loin , elle entendit une explosion retentissante . L'îlot sur lequel elle se trouvait précédemment avait été détruit . Et ce curieux homme se nommant Xavier disparut avec lui . Elle sortit son escargophone et appela Trafalgar Mia d'Aldomard . Au bout de quelques instants , on la mit en relation avec elle et celle ci demanda :

- Que veux tu savoir ?

- Connais tu une dénommée Miyuki Hiu ?

- Hum ... Attends ... Je cherche dans mes dossiers ... Ah ! La voilà ! Oh ... Es tu sure de vouloir entendre ce que je vais te révéler à son sujet ? Fit Mia d'une voix étrange .

Emiliae sursauta , elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un gouffre béant et que si elle faisait le moindre pas , elle tomberait dans les ténèbres ... Mais c'était trop tard . Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle savait que de toute manière , plus personne ne pouvait la ramener dans la lumière ... Alors elle répondit :

- Je veux savoir .

Elle entendit Mia soupirer .

- Très bien , je t'aurais prévenue ... Miyuki Hiu est ...

Quand elle entendit la réponse de Mia , elle écarquilla les yeux .

- Impossible ! Cela signifierait que Choii serait en réalité ...

_** Une tenryubito ?!** _

_**à suivre ... **_


	23. Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford partie 4

**Arc Sur le chemin de Marineford :**

**partie 4 : **

**Chapitre 62 : Au revoir , Carl Snow  
><strong>

( conseil pour ce bref passage d'adieu : écoutez en même temps l'ost 1 full méthal alchemist intitulé Way Home vers les 4:00 )

Pendant ce temps :

Emiliae Sopranno était verte de rage ! Comment avait on pu lui cacher une chose pareille ?! Choii était une tenryubito , son amie , celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur était une traitresse de tenryubito ! Et quand tout le monde le saura ... Alors l'équipage de Carl Snow ne pourra plus jamais s'en remettre ! Et puis ce n'était pas tout ! Ce fantôme , ce Xavier Wein , lui avait dit qu'il était le cousin de l'empereur Carl Snow . Et aussi le frère de Juliette . Mais il avait aussi révélé que c'était Roméo , le Roméo qu'elle connaissait , qui l'avait tué ! Mais tout cela ne tenait pas le route pour elle ... Ce type , Xavier , lui avait qu'il était mort il y avait de cela près de 54 ans ! Alors comment se faisait il que Carl , Juliette ou encore Roméo n'avaient pris aucune ride ?! Et d'ailleurs , quand elle y réfléchissait bien , en 15 ans qu'elle le connaissait , il n'avait pas pris une seule ride ! Il était resté le même , un jeune homme intègre de 30 ans ! Comment cela était il possible ?!

Elle se mit alors à respirer lourdement . Tout cela la faisait se sentir mal , horriblement mal . Elle entendit alors Mia dire à travers l'escargotphone :

- Si ça peut te soulager , dans ton équipage , chacun de ses membres possède sa propre histoire et un lourd passé qu'il voudrait oublier . Fille de marine , Révolutionnaire , membre de société secrète , assassins , agents secrets ... Et j'en passe . Toi aussi tu le sais , car au fond de toi , tu te dis que tu refuses l'identité réelle de Choii parce que tu n'arrives pas à assumer tes précédents actes , n'est ce pas , Emiliae Soprano , ou plutôt , **Emiliae Cornelli .**

- Un mot de tout ça , et je ferai en sorte que tu vois ta famille être torturée sous tes yeux et que par la suite , tu me supplies de mourir .

- Tout doux , des menace comme ça j'en reçoit tous les jours ...

- Vraiment ? Et est ce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes susceptible de te tuer juste en te parlant au travers d'un escargotphone ?

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Fit Mia légèrement méfiante .

- Que mon pouvoir du koekoe me permet de t'ordonner de mourir si je le veux , même par escargotphone .

- Tu ne ferais pas ça .

- Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire : Je vais protéger mon empereur coute que coute ! Si jamais je découvre que Choii nous a trahis , alors même s'il s'agit de mon amie , d'une personne que je considère comme ma sœur , **elle ne sera plus en sécurité sur les mers** , du moins , tant que j'existerai !** Si elle nous trahis , nous , sa famille , alors je la tuerai sans la moindre hésitation** . Et c'est ce que je ferrais avec n'importe lequel de mes semblables . Tu as ta réponse .

Puis , elle raccrocha et se remit en quête de laboratoires appartenant au projet Casablanca . Elle regarda sa carte fournie par Mia et vit qu'elle avait détruit tous les laboratoires de grand Line . Elle avait deux choix maintenant : soit elle partait pour South blue , ou alors , elle s'occupait des laboratoires bâtis dans le nouveau monde ...

Et c'est ce qu'elle choisit . En un instant , elle prit son escargotphone et appela Carl Snow en disant :

- Je rentre au bercail , je vais m'occuper de remonter la trace du réseau dans le nouveau monde .

- Fais attention à toi . Fit il gentiment .

- Non , empereur , je ne le mérite pas . C'est vous qui devez faire davantage attention à votre santé ... Depuis quelques temps , je vous sens distant .

- Emiliae , en ce moment , j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir contrôler , de ne plus pouvoir arrêter la folie qui se joue à Marineford . Je pensais pouvoir tous vous protéger ... Mais c'est trop tard ... Je suis un bien piètre empereur n'est ce pas ?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ... Vous avez toujours été là pour nous . Vous nous avez aidé , soutenu , fais confiance . Vous m'avez sauvé de moi même ! Je mourrais pour vous si vous me demandiez de m'acquitter de ma dette envers ...

-** Emiliae** , promets moi une chose . Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose , je t'en supplie , soit là pour Sabo . Aide les à surmonter tout cela , s'il te plait .

- Mais ... Il est impossible de ...

**- Jures le !**

- Mais ...

- S'il te plait ...

- Je le jure .

- Au revoir Emiliae .

- Au revoir Carl Snow .

Elle entendit Carl Snow raccrocher . C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendait à travers un escargotphone . Elle continua sa route . Cachant ses larmes . Ce n'était qu'un au revoir .

* * *

><p>Fuka venait d'arriver sur l'île de Rebena . Elle trouvait l'île à son gout bien qu'un peu ennuyeuse selon elle ... A ce moment là , elle posait pied au port de Mimiglia et s'apprêtait à remonter la longue rue principale afin de se rendre chez Carl Snow , son ancien amour qu'elle ne désirait que tuer .<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant l'imposante demeure exceptionnellement bien gardée pour le coup ... Elle souria brièvement ; se doutant de la paranoïa de certains commandants à voir le mal partout ! Enfin , cette fois ci cette crainte était plus que justifiée ... Car le danger le voilà : Elle , Fuka Reizel , l'ange de la mort venu achever une fois pour toute son travail ! Et c'était le moment idéal pour le faire ! Tous les commandants étaient en route vers Marineford et ne se doutaient pas une seconde de ce qu'il se passait autour de leur cher empereur !

Après avoir proprement tué les vigiles , Fuka entra dans l'imposante demeure qui tenait plus du château qu'autre chose ... Une demeure immense pour un homme immense ... Quelle ineptie ! Elle le savait mieux que personne d'autre : cet homme que l'on qualifiait d'empereur n'était qu'une poule mouillée qui n'osait prendre de décisions top importantes ! Son heure est révolue !

Et alors qu'elle allait s'approcher du salon où Carl Snow se reposait , une balle frola sa joue et du sang se mit à en saigner , défigurant son splendide visage . Son regard devint alors noir , la rage déforma ses traits tandis que se montrait à elle , l'auteur de cette action inespérée ! Il s'agissait d'un homme qui sentait le vomi parce qu'il avait trop bu , ses yeux étaient injectés de sang tandis qu'il tenait un fusil dans sa main gauche . Quand Fuka le vit , elle fut saisie d'incompréhension car étrangement , cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un ... Un fantôme de son passé ! Elle posa alors la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Toi , je sais que j'ai du te croiser un jour ... Qui es tu donc ?

Le vieux en question éclata d'un rire sans joie , démoniaque , tandis que de son regard , il en sortait les pires flammes de l'enfer !

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi , sorcière ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire Carmen Flamila ? Fit il d'un regard dénué de pitié .

Le regard de Fuka se durcit davantage . Personne n'était censé connaitre son véritable nom . Et cet ivrogne l lui jetait à la face !

- Ne te souviens tu pas d'un jour à Loguetown il y avait près de 60 ans déjà où tu avais eu l'ordre de kidnapper deux agents de l'agence de voyage afin de leur dérober des informations et les tuer par la suite ? ( Arc Course poursuite à loguetown , Miyuki Hui : l'âge d'or de la marine ) Et puis , comme ton plan avait capoté , on t'a envoyé un certain Roméo afin de rectifier le tir et ce sinistre a réussi à tuer l'une des deux filles à savoir celle qui se nommait Amy . Couvrant alors sa sœur Sherry de haine à votre égard !

Fuka recula de quelques pas . Cet homme en savait beaucoup trop ! Mais allait il se taire un jour ?! La bouche de Fuka grinça tandis qu'elle n'arrivait d'ores et déjà plus à se contrôler ! Pour elle , il était évident que cet homme était dangereux et qu'il devait mourir ! Mais curiosité l'emportait sur la prudence : elle voulait savoir qui il était !

- Te souviens tu d'un malheureux assassin dont le destin l'avait rendu amoureux de la petite survivante , Sherry ? De ce même assassin auquel tu lui a prit son bras gauche afin qu'il ne tire plus ? De cet assassin qui par la suite a toujours voyagé avec Sherry et la emmené jusqu'au bout du monde , en tant que membre de l'équipage de l'ancien Roi des pirates , Gol D Roger ?! Et qui par la suite devint gérant d'un bar sur l'île de Rebena tandis que sa douce amie restait à ses côtés ?! Mais voilà , Sherry était rongé par une haine et un chagrin que même mon amour pour elle ne pouvait effacer et elle en est morte ! Assassinée par ce démon aux yeux doux ! Mais moi , j'ai survécu ! Et je vais venger toutes les victimes de vos actes ! Tu te demandes qui je suis hein ? Et bien c'est moi , Jerry ! Le dépeceur d'east Blue ! Et je suis de retour dans le métier afin de te faire la peau et de t'empêcher de tuer cet homme brillant qu'est Carl Snow !

Et alors il fondit sur sa proie avec l'ardeur d'un homme jeune , avec la vitesse d'un guépard ! Car après plus de 60 ans de rancune , il allait enfin pouvoir se venger ! Il allait venger l'amour de sa vie !

Cependant , avant même qu'il acheva son attaque vers Fuka , il cracha du sang et s'effondra sur le sol . Sa vue se brouillait , son corps refusait de bouger ... Son sang se rependait ... Il était au seuil de la mort . Et dans une dernière impulsion , il demanda à son bourreaux :

- Comment ?!

- Réfléchis idiot ! lui intima Fuka . Un homme perdant la femme qu'il aime se noie dans le chagrin et dans l'alcool . Avant même de t'en rendre compte , tu étais déjà au seuil de la mort lorsque tu te tenais devant moi ! Je n'ai fais que briser une de mes perles d'alcool qui se sont rependues dans l'air et que tu as inspiré en grande quantité ! Et cela a donné une belle et magnifique cirrhose du foie , qui t'a mené à la mort ! Et tu mourras seul , devant cette porte , alors que ton cher Carl Snow mourra , tirant son ultime révérence ! Sa dernière scène !

_* le dernier acte est toujours sanglant quelque belle que soit la comédie en tout le reste : on jette enfin de la terre sur la tête et ce voilà pour jamais ._

Fuka passa alors son chemin alors que Jerry sombrait dans son désespoir . Alors qu'il lui hurlait toute sa haine comme un chien hurlerait à la mort !

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de port massif et vit pour la première fois l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé depuis voilà 700 ans . Cependant , alors que celui ci réarrangeait le bois qui s'embrasait dans le feu , il se mit à dire de sa voie lasse :

- Boregard est vraiment quelqu'un de cruel ... Au lieu de finir le travail tout seul , il use de moyens honteux afin de satisfaire ses désirs les plus pressants , soit ma mort . Et en plus il t'envoies toi , Carmen ... Fit il de mélancoliquement . Xavier avait eu raison au final ... Tu étais bien vivante ... Et je ne l'ai cru qu'au jour de ma mort ...

Fuka s'avança vers Carl , son épée à la main . Carl ferma les yeux doucement alors que Fuka l'embrassait et le poignardait en plein cœur en même temps ... Carl s'affaissa sur le sol en quelques instants murmurant les mots que Fuka ne voulait absolument pas entendre :

**- Je t'aurais aimé jusqu'à la fin ... Carmen ...**

Et c'est à ce moment là que Fuka se mit à pleurer du plus profond de son cœur , de son âme car bien que son cœur soit mort depuis longtemps ... Elle avait espérée un jour que Carl la retrouve et la tue comme elle venait de le tuer ... Et ce , bien qu'elle se soit enfuie , qu'elle eu changé de nom , qu'elle ait tué d'innombrables personnes ... Qu'elle ait tout fait pour le fuir pour ne pas réveiller son cœur qui battait trop vite . Au final , elle était revenue vers lui . Et comme lui , elle réalisa qu'elle avait vécu trop longtemps et qu'il était temps d'en finir ! Elle prit son sabre et se l'enfonça dans cœur alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa fine bouche .

Elle avait très chaud désormais et son esprit voguait désormais très en avant dans sa mémoire ... A cette époque bénie des dieux où elle n'avait rien mais tout à la fois , car il la regardait et la couvait de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés . Ils se tenaient par la main et marchaient le long d'une route défoncée qui menait vers une colline qui surplombait artikus blocs ... Il lui avait montré la magnifique ville qui étincelait au loin , lui disant :

- Regardes , voilà Aldomard qui brille au loin ... Quand je serais grand , je deviendrais médecin et je vivrais là bas . Car c'est mon rêve d'aider les gens . Et toi Carmen , as tu un rêve ?

Ce jour là il y avais près de sept siècles , elle était brusquement partie en courant . Fuyant ce regard car elle se sentait stupide de n'éprouver aucun rêve concernant l'avenir . Mais au final , au aurait tout fait ce jour là pour revenir vers lui , le prendre dans ses bras et lui avouer que la seule et unique chose qu'elle désirait au final , c'était de vivre avec lui , de se voir submergée de cette vive lumière qui l'entourait tel un astre . Si elle avait eu le courage de tout lui dire , aurait il vécu autrement ? Oui , Assurément .

Mais dès qu'elle eu réalisé ça , elle sentit son corps refroidir , la vie quittant doucement son corps , son esprit se brouillant lentement alors qu'elle n'avait déjà plus à penser et que ses yeux se refermaient , pour toujours . Toujours . Et à jamais ...

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps du côté de Boregard :<span>

Alors que Sione et Jb dormaient à poings fermés , Boregard le sentit , deux de ses immortels venaient de mourir . Carl et Fuka . Il fut surprit pour le coup ... Certes , il savait que Carl mourait puisqu'il l'avait ordonné ... Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé la mort de Fuka . Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait encore aimé Carl Snow durant tout ce temps ... Maintenant , il ne lui restait que 4 immortels à sa solde : Vino , Lothaire , Roméo et Juliette ... C'était bien peu pour assurer sa protection ...

Cependant , au même moment à Shaobondy :

Juliette l'avait senti ... Ces deux là étaient morts . Morts ! Il ne restait plus rien d'eux hormis leurs souvenirs qui étaient gravés en elle ... Et maintenant , elle se sentait plus seule que jamais ! Son frère est mort , son cousin est mort et sa pire ennemie est morte avec lui ... elle se mit alors à pleurer , pleurer comme la petite fille abandonnée qu'elle avait un jour été à North blue ... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant ... Et même son amusement préféré , à savoir les conquêtes amoureuses , ne pouvaient effacer son chagrin qui n'était que trop présent ! Elle se replia sur elle même tel un bébé dans un cocon et sortit son escargotphone et appela Roméo .

Du côté de Roméo :

Il sentit tout d'un coup que quelque chose n'allait pas . Et puis l'instant d'après , son escargotphone sonna : il s'agissait de son aimée , Juliette , et elle était en pleurs . Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle avait , et elle lui répondit que Carl et Fuka étaient morts et qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais . Bien entendu , cela ne fit à Roméo , ni chaud , ni froid ... Mais il était sensible aux trop d'émotions de la femme qu'il aimait et se promettait d'être attentif à sa douleur et à son deuil .

- Que dois je faire maintenant Roméo ? Tant que Carl restait en vie , je me disais que tout irait pour le mieux ... Que ... Je pourrais me reposer sur lui comme je l'avais fait jusque là ... Mais ! Il est ... Elle n'osa achever sa phrase tant les sanglots lui revenaient .

- Tout ira bien . Lui dit il . Tu as vécu longtemps sans lui non ? Tu as suivi une route qui était bien différente de la sienne et tu as su parfois lui faire face et te battre pour certains de tes idéaux . Tu réussiras à t'en sortir .

Mais alors qu'il lui parlait , les autres se rameutaient autour de lui , lui demandant ce qu'il se passait . Connaissant leur caractère , et la manière selon laquelle ils réagiraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle du décès de leur empereur , il décida de leur cacher la nouvelle .

- Il ne s'est rien passé . C'est juste Juliette qui est encore dans une mauvaise passe ... Rien de bien grave .

Et les autres le crurent . Et la vie suivit son cours , les entrainant vers la guerre de Marineford . Cependant , comment tout ce beau monde allait il réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité ? On se le demande .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 63 : ****Quel monde étrange .**

Mariejoie :

Sa Akagi arpentait la pièce , tourmenté au possible . L'affaire devenait de plus en plus préoccupante avec Yune . Et non seulement il ne voulait absolument pas l'épouser , mais en plus , et surtout , elle représentait une menace pour tout le clan des Sa car elle connaissait suffisamment de secrets sur le clan pour le détruire dans son intégrité !

Il n'y avait pour lui plus qu'un seul moyen de sauver la face du clan : il fallait tuer Yune , sa cousine . Il prit alors son escargotphone et réussit à joindre Lothaire qui se trouvait alors à Marineford et lui demanda de tuer sa cousine dès qu'il le pourrait . Lothaire lui apprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers Marineford avec le convoi qui menait Ace aux poings ardents vers l'échafaud .

- Cependant , saint Akagi , je souhaiterais deux choses en contrepartie . La première serait que vous continuiez à nous aider pour le projet Casablanca ainsi que nous ayons besoin de votre approbation en tant qu'héritier du clan des Sa ... Mais nous en reparlerons en temps voulu ... Pour le moment , reposez vous , je me charge de tout ...

- Bien . Je compte sur vous .

Akagi raccrocha et se permit un soupir . Cette sombre histoire allait enfin être réglée ... Déjà il en avait le cœur moins lourd ... Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis pour voir rentrer son esclave , une très jolie femme brune au regard impassible et à la voix morne ... Dans tous les cas , elle lui dit que sa petite sœur Noriko voulait absolument le voir et que cela ne pouvait attendre .

- Dans ce cas Julia , laisses la entrer.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté .

Elle ouvrit donc avec grâce et nonchalance la porte tandis que Noriko entrait , percuta exprès la jeune esclave et lui lança tout un tas d'injures et d'accusations comme quoi elle aurait été poussée par un être sale et répugnant . Mais Akagi resta de marbre , sachant que tout ce que disait Noriko n'était bien qu'un tissu de mensonge . Alors , calmement il intima à Julia de sortir et de prendre son temps à se restaurer en paix .

Dès qu'elle fut sortie , Noriko fit alors de sa voix venimeuse :

- Toi alors ! On peut bien dire que tu es exactement comme grand mère Miyuki ... A mon avis , c'est sa gentillesse qui l'a perdue ... Elle n'aurais jamais du se retrouver marine , c'est un métier ingrat !

- Peut être bien , mais ce sont eux pourtant qui assurent ta protection jour et nuit . Tu devrais leur en être reconnaissante . Fit il froidement . Mais je crois que tu avais autre chose à me dire non ?

- Ah ! Maintenant que j'y pense , Sengoku dit que notre grand mère est morte en faisant une mauvaise chute du à son vieil âge . Mais , il est impossible que grand mère puisse tomber et même si c'était le cas , elle se serait rattrapé grâce à la puissance de son fruit du démon non ? Elle était bien trop puissante pour mourir d'une simple chute . Personnellement , moi , je pense que quelqu'un l'a un peu aidé ... à tomber . Fit elle d'une voix énigmatique

- Et ? Fit Akagi qui commençait à être exaspéré par le comportement de sa petite sœur .

- Et ben , au vu des récents évènements , je pense qu'il y a deux personnes qui auraient voulu mort à l'heure : grande sœur Chigusa et Père . Alors , a ton avis , qui semble être le plus crédible ?

- Tu es horrible ! Il est évident qu'aucun des deux n'auraient voulu que ...

- Bah voyons ... Père serait capable de vendre père et mère et enfant pour obtenir plus de pouvoirs qu'il en aurait déjà et puis Chigusa ... Elle est du côté des révolutionnaires non ? Et le but ultime des révolutionnaires , c'est de tuer les tenryubitos . Logique non ?

- Et pourquoi pas Choii tant que tu y es ? Railla t'il .

- Non ... Choii serait incapable de tuer un tenryubito . Pour moi , c'est une certitude . Choii est la pureté même ... La seule chose qu'elle recherche , c'est de donner plus de justice aux petites gens . Elle s'imagine qu'en faisant ça , le monde ira bien mieux et que ça empêchera les gens de mourir . Ah tiens ! Il parait aussi que sa dernière lubie serrait d'abolir l'esclavage ... Une farce non ? Se moqua Noriko

- ...

- Combien y a t'il d'esclave a travers le monde ? Pas même 2% de la population mondiale . Et la majeure partie de ces esclaves sont à notre service à nous , les tenryubitos ! En échange de quoi ils sont nourris , blanchis , logés et choyés . Ils ont tous ce que des gens normaux souhaiteraient ... Alors pourquoi risquer leur vie en s'évadant de Mariejoie ? Pourquoi s'aventurer dans l'enfer alors qu'ils vivent au paradis à notre service ? Ils devraient être heureux non ? Être à notre service signifie avoir été choisi et considéré comme étant différent des autres humains peuplant cette planète immonde . Ils devraient être fiers de cette différence et s'en targuer ... Et pourtant , ils sont tristes , cherchent la mort et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre ...

- Peut être , recherchent ils la même chose que Choii et Chigusa ? Tenta t'il

- A savoir , grand frère ?

- La liberté . Fit il froidement

- Alors ils sont tous bien stupides ... J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que le bonheur ne pouvait s'obtenir qu'à force de compromis ... Regardes moi ! ( fit elle en montrant son alliance ) Sous peu , je serai mariée à l'un des tenryubitos les plus riche au monde , à savoir , ce cher Mercurcio Rossini !

- Mais il est en prison non ? Fit Akagi un peu perdu .

- Plus maintenant ! Répondit elle folle de joie . Le père d'Akabara lui a rendu sa liberté . Du coup , le mariage pourra et sera célébré ! D'ailleurs , il faut que je te quitte ! J'ai une foule de robes à essayer ...

Et sur ces mots , elle s'enfuit en en courant de la chambre austère du jeune héritier du clan des Sa , qui , fatigué au possible , s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche . Il appela julia pour qu'elle lui serve de quoi se rafraichir . Quelques minutes plus tard , il se permit une question :

- Dis moi Julia , es tu heureuse ici ?

Honnêtement , il s'attendait déjà à entendre qu'elle vivait un enfer , qu'elle voulait mourir etc ... Mais :

- J'apprécie être à votre service , maitre Akagi sama . Ma vie à Mariejoie est bien meilleure que celle que je vivais à Shaobondy et je n'ai jamais été aussi en paix avec moi même ...

- Merci . Tu peux disposer Julia .

Quand il fut sûr d'être seul , il fit :

- Quel monde étrange ... Des tenryubitos qui haïssent Mariejoie , des esclaves qui l'adorent ... **Quel monde étrange !**

Marineford :

Depuis la grande demeure de Shi Akabara , on voit sans peine les gens embarquer et quitter Marineford . Il y avait de tout : des vieux , des adultes , des enfants ... Tous fuyaient sans mal la guerre qui était aux portes de Marineford , amenée par l'arrivée subite de Ace aux poings ardents , dans la citée de la justice .

Akabara était en train de les regarder fuir , le sourire au lèvre . Lothaire s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il y avait un problème ; lequel répondant que allait , qu'il ne faisait que passer le temps . Cependant :

- Enfin ... J'avais hâte que la guerre de Marineford ait lieu ... Comme cela , je pourrais la revoir au plus vite !

- Mais ... Et si elle ne veut de vous , saint Akabara .

Le regard du tenryubito se fit dur et impitoyable tandis qu'il disait :

- Alors je l'enchainerai à moi pour le restant de mes jours ... J'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant dans la pénombre de l'enfer loin ... très loin d'elle ! Choii est ma lumière , mon oxygène dès la seconde où je l'ai vu étant enfant , j'ai su que je ne pourrais vivre sans elle ... Je sais que si c'est elle , que si elle m'aime ... Alors je pourrais surmonter n'importe quel obstacle , même celui du redoutable conseil des anciens ! Pour elle , je pourrai tout , même décrocher la lune !

Durant sa tirade , Lothaire Johnson le regardait écœuré au possible . Il était surprit de comment l'amour pouvait changer un homme aussi impitoyable qu'Akabara en gentil petit agneau prêt à être manipulé par sa mignonne ... Enfin , il serait là pour redresser la barre , tel que le demande son maitre Boregard ... Après tout , il n'en avait que faire de ces amourettes à deux balles ...

Tout ce qui importait , c'était la guerre , la grande guerre qui allait tinter le sol de Mariejoie couleur de sang ! Et pour lui , rien n'avait plus d'importance ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 64 : Ici , personne ne t'a oubliée , Sione .  
><strong>

Quelque part , aux confins d'east blue , il neigeait . Quelque part , au bord de la mer glacée , on voyait une petite fille marcher , emmitouflée dans de lourds vêtements en bure bleu . Elle s'aventurait seule , dans le blizzard glacial , une main devant son front sensé lui permettre de regarder au loin , à la recherche de quelconques bouts de bois … En effet , parfois , lors de ses promenades discrètes , elle furetait dans la neige trouvait lorsqu'elle avait de la chance quelques fines planches de bois , étant sans doute destinées à chauffer sa modeste demeure … Mais ce jour là , elle ne ramena pas que du bois chez elle . Elle ramena aussi une femme et cette femme , c'était Nico Robin .

Mais ça , la petite n'avait besoin de le savoir . Peu importe ton nom , peu importe ce que tu as fais , ce qui comptait c'était surtout comment réussir à survivre , jour après jour dans ce pays sordide , embelli par neige , un enfer pénitencier de glace que tous maudissaient chaque nuit , quand ils n'étaient pas de corvée de travail ou quand ils ne se faisaient pas punir par les gardes . Chaque nuit , on pouvaient parfois entendre des murmures s'élevant comme une invisible fumée indiquant la naissance d'un feu capable de tout ravager : le feu de la révolution . Téquila Wolf , Téquila Wolf , qu'ils disaient … Un jour , tous ceux qui étaient sous le joug de ce pays allaient se rebeller et s'affranchir , courir vers la liberté . C'était le rêve de tous , un rêve idyllique naissant naturellement dans le cœur des jeunes et mourant dans le cœur de ceux-ci quelques années plus tard lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que tout cela n'était qu'ineptie ! Ils étaient oubliés des dieux , personne ne viendrait les délivrer …

C'était dans ce genre de pays que Nico Robin avait eu la malchance de tomber , un pays où chaque jour pouvait être le dernier où chaque jour ressemblait terriblement au précédent , depuis que les tenryubitos eurent il y a de cela 700 ans , la fantaisie de vouloir construire un gigantesque pont sur l'eau , reliant sans doute les îles entres elles … Une hérésie qui causa la mort de millions de prisonniers , ceux qui refusèrent d'adhérer au gouvernement mondial …

La petite fille elle , gardait l'espoir . Et ce , bien que tous l'ait perdu depuis le jour où le vieil Aldo se fit capturer et emprisonner au poste de garde , elle savait qu'un jour , elle quitterai Tequila Wolf et nourrissait secrètement le rêve de parcourir le monde , et de dessiner tout ce qu'elle y voyait , susceptible d'éveiller sa curiosité . C'est pourquoi , lorsqu'elle découvrit dans la neige , cette femme aux cheveux noirs qui portait des vêtements si différents des siens , elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider . Et c'est comme ça que Nico Robin se retrouva littéralement embarqué jusqu'à la maison de la petite . Mais c'est également à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que cet endroit où elle était tombée était tout sauf paisible et qu'il s'agissait plus d'un camp de prisonnier qu'autre chose …

La petite ouvrit la porte pour se faire enguirlander par d'autres femmes qui lui reprochèrent d'être sortie sans permission . L'une d'entre elle , une femme mur rendue laide par un visage qui trahissait sa malnutrition ou sa maltraitance lui demanda sévèrement :

- Ce n'est pas bien de sortir ! Tu t'es caché des officiers au moins ?!

- Oui . Répondit calmement la fillette .

C'est alors que les autres femmes remarquèrent qu'elle était accompagnée par une personne qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans les parages … Une autre demanda agressivement :

- C'est qui ça ?

- On dirait qu'elle vient d'ailleurs … Renchérit une autre

- Elle gisait dans la neige . Répondit docilement la petite .

- Un vagabonde hein ? Fit une autre femme alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une chope de bière

- C'est peut être quelqu'un de recherché …

- Quoi qu'il en soit , elle ne viendrait pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci si elle était sensée … Fit une autre

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la bienvenue , fit alors Robin . Je m'en vais …

Mais la petite ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille . Elle ne voulait pas que la seule et unique personne susceptible de lui parler de l'extérieur , puisse lui échapper . C'est pour cela qu'elle lui attrapa la main et qu'elle fit face aux autres , petite comme elle était , mais le regard déterminé à obtenir gain de cause . Elle fit alors :

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle !

- Ne fais pas ton égoïste voyons ! répliqua la plus vieille du groupe . Que ferons nous si les gardes apprennent que nous cachons une étrangère ?

- J'en porterai toute la responsabilité ! fit elle le regard implorant .

- Elle est désespérante …

- Où vas-tu donc la cacher ?

- Dans ma chambre ! répliqua la petite fille

- Le grenier hein ? Pourquoi pas … Ce serait bien pour un temps …

- Êtes-vous sérieuses ?! s'emporta l'un d'elles . Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt la dénoncer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?!

- C'est trop tard … De toute manière , elle est déjà dans la maison …

- Pff ! J'espère seulement qu'on ne le regrettera pas …

- Laissez moi juste en dehors de ça ! en fit une qui quitta la table .

Comprenant qu'elle avait le droit de la garder , la petite fille remercia chaleureusement les autres … Bien que celles-ci lui répondirent que l'étrangère devra quitter la maison une fois que ses blessures seront guéries … Mais cela n'enleva rien à la joie de la petite qui entraina Robin dans sa chambre au grenier …

Dehors , le blizzard redoublait d'intensité et il ne faisait pas bon d'y rester après la nuit tombée … Cela , Robin l'avait vite comprit en regardant par l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur . Puis elle se mit à parler :

- Elles sont gentilles hein ?

- Oui . Répondit alors la petite en même temps qu'elle partageait le repas avec elle …

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda Robin .

- Soran . Fit elle alors qu'elle se hâtait de manger son riz .

- C'est joli comme nom . Moi je me nomme Robin .

- Robin hein … Fit elle rêveuse . C'est un très beau nom , un nom qui vient de l'extérieur … Fit Soran en fermant les yeux .

- De l'extérieur ?

- Vous savez , fit Soran , je n'ai pas une seule fois quitté ce pays depuis que je suis née … Es tu une voyageuse ? Viens tu de pays chauds ?

- Oui . J'ai voyagé sur un bateau mais …

- C'était un gros bateau ?! Tu viens de quel genre d'île ? Lui demanda alors Sora les yeux qui brillaient de curiosité . As-tu vu de jolies fleurs ou des oiseaux ou …

Mais c'est à cet instant que la cloche sonna , en pleine nuit mettant fin à toute cette couleur , cette imaginaire que Soran cultivait ardemment . Car c'était l'heure de travailler , la pause étant finie .

- Tu travailles toujours aussi tard ? Lui demanda alors Robin .

- Nous travaillons jour et nuit . Fit elle tristement . Mais tu peux te reposer si tu veux ! Tu me parleras du monde extérieur plus tard !

Et c'est ainsi que Soran laissa Robin seule pour aller travailler . Robin vit alors que la petite avait à peine eu le temps de finir son bol . Elle fouilla par la suite dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un bout de vivre card appartenant à Reilegh , se disant qu'elle avait en fin de compte , peu de chance d'arriver dans les temps au rendez vous fixé à Shaobondy … Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard , bercée par le vent de glace qui soufflait sur les maisons d'aciers …

Tequila Wolf : 

Un léger bruissement réveilla Robin . Le soleil venait de se lever et Soran venait tout juste de rentrer du travail . Cependant , Robin constata qu'elle était couverte de terre et d'égratignures . Elle lui en fit part mais Soran répondit que ça allait . Mais cela ne rassura pas Robin qui lui demanda quel genre de travail elle faisait . La petite lui répondit :

- Nous construisons un pont .

- Un pont ? Fit Robin septique

- Ce pays est battit sur un pont . Expliqua alors Soran . Le pont connectera plusieurs îles entres elles . La construction a débuté il y a des siècles , du moins , c'est ce que les soldats racontent .

- Des siècles ?

- Dis moi ; fit la petite pour changer de sujet . D'où viens tu ?

- Je viens de … Non … Mon île natale n'existe plus . Mais j'ai parcourue de nombreuses îles et mer . Fit alors Robin en souriant .

Robin la vit alors sourire , émerveillée au possible et la vit , l'instant d'après , courir vers des caisses en bois , chercher quelques objets . Il s'agissait de plaques légères en bois où Soran avait dessinée de nombreuses îles qu'elle avait imaginée au fusain . Elle les montra alors à Robin en lui disant que bien qu'elle n'était jamais partie de ce pont , dessiner ces îles imaginaires étaient comme si elle les visitaient en vrai et que cela lui permettait d'oublier à quel point la vie pouvait être rude , à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel , que cela lui donnait l'impression de vivre pour de vrai .

- Ils sont merveilleux ! s'exclama alors Robin ( puis elle vit dans les croquis , une île dans les nuages et lui dit ) il s'agit de Skypiea !

- Parce que cette île existe vraiment ?!

- Oui

- S'il te plait ! Parles moi de ton voyage là bas !

- Très bien … Par où vais-je commencer ?

Puis elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu là bas , à savoir , la mer de nuage , les splendides poissons arc en ciel , les combats aériens , les villes sur les nuages , les habitants que l'on nommaient ange , les dials , les ruines , et puis la manière dont ils en sont sortis , à savoir , le passage de Cloud end . Et tout cela , Soran l'écoutait , l'enregistrait , l'imaginait les yeux brillants . Elle s'imaginait sauter sur les nuages trampolines , parler avec des anges , longer les rues bordant la mer de nuage …

- Wow ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria t'elle ravie . On dirait que le monde de l'extérieur est aussi génial que je le pensais ! Chaque jour , il nous poussent à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement mais … Quand j'y pense , peut être que construire un pont n'est pas si mal ! Quand ça atteindra une île éloignée , tout le monde pourra voyager librement en quittant le pont . Et ensuite , je voyagerai tout autour du monde et je dessinerai les vraies îles ! fit elle en joignant les mains

- C'est un rêve fantastique ! Fit alors Robin .

- Oui ! Donc , dis m'en plus s'il te plait !

- D'accord .

- Dites , on peut se joindre à vous ? Demandèrent les autres femmes .

- Je vous en prie . Répondit Robin .

Et c'est ainsi que toutes passèrent un excellent moment en écoutant Robin parler de ses aventures . Cependant , elles ignoraient que l'une d'entre elles les avaient trahis et attendait dehors que les gardes arrivent . Quand elle les vit arriver , elle leur dit :

- La femme est dans le grenier .

- Bon travail . Félicita le chef des soldats . Allons y !

- Attendez ! N'oubliez pas votre promesse de me faire sortir de votre foutu pays !

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et fonçaient déjà à l'intérieur de la maison . La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec , surprenant les femmes présentes au rez-de-chaussée . Le chef des soldats fit alors :

- Ne bougez pas ! Nous cherchons l'étrangère . Si vous résistez , on vous tuera tous autant que vous êtes !

Pendant ce temps au grenier , les femmes se rendirent compte qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans la maison . L'une femmes dit alors :

- Ils sont venus pour elle ! fit elle en désignant Robin du doigt . Quelqu'un a du la dénoncer !

- Qu'allons nous faire alors ? Fit Sora tristement .

Quelques minutes plus tard , les soldats réussirent à monter l'échelle qui conduisait au grenier et faisaient face aux femmes qui tentaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de cacher Robin . La plus courageuse d'entre elles leur demandèrent :

- Que voulez vous ?!

- J'ai entendu dire que vous cachiez une femme suspecte dans cette maison . Livrez la ! ordonna le chez des soldats

- Nous ne connaissons aucune femmes comme ça ! s'écria l'une des femmes .

Robin s'étant alors cachée sur le toit afin que personne ne la voit . Cependant , les soldats cherchèrent partout dans le modeste grenier . Derrières les caisses , sous des tas de tissus , l'un d'eux ouvrit même la fenêtre et regarda si quelqu'un ne s'était pas caché sur le toit , mais Robin s'était déjà enfuie ...

- C'est inutile de chercher ici ! Nous sommes fatiguées alors laissez nous tranquille !

- Attention à ce que tu dis ! fit alors un soldat en frappant la femme qui avait parlé , la faisant tomber par terre .

- Obasan ! s'écria alors Soran

- Si vous ne coopérez pas , fit le chef des soldats en sortant son fouet , nous vous arrêterons toutes et vous questionnerons une par une ! ( les femmes se mirent à trembler ) Et bien entendu , vous savez très ce qui arrivera par la suite n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr que les femmes le savaient . Elles en avaient entendues parler de ces hommes ou ces femmes qui avaient été torturées jusqu'à la mort pour certains juste parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient dénoncer leur chef , Aldo , lequel se retrouva quand même en prison quand l'un de ses amis finit par cracher le morceau avant que l'on tente de lui couper un doigt . Le vieil homme fut capturé et incarcéré et plus personne ne le revit depuis ... Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis cet incident regrettable .

Les autres cherchèrent mais ne trouvèrent pas Robin . Cependant , un des soldats les fameuses plaquettes de Soran . Il les donna alors à son chef et celui demanda alors à la petite :

- Où avez vous cachés la femme ?

- Je ne sais pas ! fit alors la petite .

Il cassa alors la plaquette .

- On recommence . Où avez vous cachés la femme ?

- Je ne sais pas ! répéta t'elle encore , s'empêchant de pleurer à nouveau .

Le chef des soldats fronça les sourcils , mais retrouva vite le sourire en disant :

- Si tu coopères , nous te sortirons d'ici , un jour . Et tu pourras voir le monde en vrai !

Et là , Soran explosa :

- Comme vous l'avez promis à Sione ? Et puis à la fin , elle a fini par être vendue comme esclave !

- ASSEZ ! TU VAS PARLER MAINTENANT ! exigea le chef des soldats .

Bien entendu , comment auraient ils pu l'oublier ? Tous à Tequila Wolf savaient qui était Sione . Elle était l'héritière du trône d'un pays disparu depuis maintenant près de 7 siècle . Et personne ne pouvaient bien entendu oublier la profondeur de ses yeux de sang ou encore la blancheur de ses cheveux ... Pourtant , bien que cinq années soient passées , son fantôme planait encore silencieusement sur le pont entouré de brume , et Soran fut à ce jour , la première à oser prononcer son nom depuis son départ .

- JE NE SAIS RIEN !

- EMMENEZ LES TOUTES ! cria alors le chef . On va les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elles parlent !

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent des coups de feux provenant de l'extérieur . En effet , Robin venait de se montrer au grand jour et usait de son pouvoir afin d'attirer l'attention ... Et quand cela fut fait , elle se rendit , se faisant alors cercler par les soldats et la milice du coin . On la mena alors dans les buraux du chef , afin d'être interrogée sur les raisons de sa venue à Tequila Wolf . Mais du haut de sa chambre , Soran regardait la lente procession de Robin vers les bureaux du chef . Elle se dit alors que l'étrangère aurait pu s'enfuir et les laisser mourir des séquelles de l'interrogatoire . Sauf qu'elle préféra se rendre afin de toutes les sauver . Soran ferma alors les yeux et fit :

- Arigato , One-chan ...

Ses paroles se perdant alors dans le siphon glacé de l'est ...

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , aux portes de Marineford :<span>

Sione se mit brusquement à atténuer , attirant ainsi l'attention de Boregard et de Jb . Celui dit alors :

- As tu attrapé froid ?

- Pas du tout , et c'est curieux ...

- Dans ce cas , cela veut dire que quelque part dans ce monde , quelqu'un pense à toi , voilà tout ...

- Penser à moi hein ? Aucune chance ... Fit elle froidement .

- Ah bon , mais tu dois bien venir de quelque part . Hasarda Jb .

- Comme toi . Et comme le reste des gens qui peuplent ce monde ... Fit elle d'un air vide .

- Mais , depuis ce qu'on a vécu ensemble , on ne connait que peu de choses l'un de l'autre . Affirma Jb . Pourquoi ne pas faire plus ample connaissance ?

Derrière cette simple question , Jb essayait en secret de se rapprocher de Sione . Depuis le début , il la trouvait mystérieuse , pleine de secrets et froide . Elle était comme l'eau du grand nord , froide et profonde . Impénétrable . Pourtant , il voulait briser la glace . Au moins pour le bien de sa mission pour l'agence de voyage . Mais il y avait tout de même un léger problème :

- Voyons , Jb , si Sione ne veut pas être dérangée , il faut la Laisser tranquille .

Lui ! Boregard Lensk . Il semble avoir l'apparence d'un majordome respectable , mais ... Jb refusait de lui accorder sa confiance car il sentait en lui une ombre ... Une chose dangereuse ... Effrayante . Et se retrouver seul avec lui sur ce bateau semblait déranger Jb à un point dont il ne semblait avoir pleinement conscience . Il voulait juste une chose : descendre de cette barque en vitesse ! Mais combien d'heures devait attendre ? Combien de temps avant que le signal soit donné ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire , c'était patienter ... Faire semblant d'être à l'aise . Mais au final , il le savait , rien ne pouvait échapper à cet homme face à lui . Pas même le rythme anormal de sa respiration ... Jb semblait être une proie , la proie d'un lion féroce dont tout le plaisir se résumait à la façon dont il jouait avec ses victimes ... Et n'y tenant plus , il lâcha en même temps qu'un sourire à moitié dément :

- **Tu sais n'est ce pas ?**

Et alors , avant même que Jb n'ai u le temps de prendre son arme , Boregard assomma Sione et posa lentement un couteau sur sa gorge . Il fit alors doucement , comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller :

- Ne fais rien de suspect , de dis rien de suspect , **ou je tue Sione** .

- C'est pas vrai ... Fit alors JB les yeux écarquillés au possible .

Que devait il faire à présent ?

* * *

><p>Robin avait été mené chez le chef de Tequila Wolf , dans son bureau pour être plus précise , de là , Robin avait une vue d'ensemble sur le pont , sur tous les travailleurs . Elle pouvait même voir Soran qui travaillait d'arrache pied , en haut d'un bloc de pierre . Mais son attention fut de nouveau portée sur le chef des lieux , lorsque celui ci fit :<p>

- C'est un pays de travailleurs . Les gens qui travaillent ici sont des criminels de différents pays ainsi que des citoyens de pays qui refusent de s'allier au gouvernement mondial . Autrement dit , des esclaves .

- Combien de temps avant que le pont ne soit fini ? Demanda alors Robin .

- Je ne sais pas , il est en construction depuis près de 700 ans !

- 700 ans ?! Dans quel but ? S'écria alors Robin

- Tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir . Tu vas devenir l'un de ses ouvriers , alors tout ce qui compteras bientôt pour toi , ce sera de construire ce pont !

Voilà à quoi le destin de Robin se destinait . Réussira t'elle à s'enfuir de Tequila Wolf ou vivra t'elle ses derniers instants en tant qu'esclave sur un pont dont on ne connait l'utilité réelle ? Qui sait ... Et puis , que se passera t'il lorsque le chef découvrira la véritable identité de cette étrangère sortie d'on ne savait où ? Peut être en aura t'on la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ...

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 65 : La rébellion gronde dans l'est**

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , à Tequila Wolf :<span>

Nico Robin avait été enfermée dans la plus haute tour de la prison du camp de travail et subissait un interrogatoire plus que musclé par le garde qui lui demandait sans cesse où était son capitaine . Bien entendu , il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas répondre à ce genre de questions puisqu'ils avaient été séparées à Shaobondy . Pendant ce temps , le directeur du site de construction savait que cette étrangère allait apporter le malheur au camp , du moins , il avait une sorte pressentiment qui le mettait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'identité de cette femme . Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait coulé pas moins de 6 navires de la marine lorsqu'elle était jeune . Il se doutait que jamais elle ne s'adaptera à la prison et que si elle s'évadait cela pourrait mener à retourner les gens du pont contre lui . Il devait donc veiller personnellement à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas .

- Excusez moi . Fit alors un garde

- Quoi encore ?! demanda agressivement le directeur

- C'est à propos des retards dans la construction ...

- Double l'heure de travail des ouvriers ! Un seul repas par jour leur suffit !

- Mais , il parait qu'il y aurait des opposants à la construction . Nous ne devons pas être trop strict .

- Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça !fit le dirlo d'un geste dédaigneux de la main . Et de toute façon ils ne pourront rien faire . La seule menace est Nico Ro... Bref , toutefois , vous devez considérer les ouvriers tel des outils ! fit il en se levant de son bureau pour regarder par delà la fenêtre et voir les ouvriers travailler .

Pendant ce temps , au dehors , les ouvriers travaillaient . Ils faisaient de leur mieux afin que la construction du pont avance au mieux mais ils se faisaient souvent fouetter car ils n'allaient pas assez vite . Pendant ce temps , dans le froid de la neige et de la pierre , Soran continuait de travailler . Durant ces instants , quoi qu'elle fasse , ses yeux restaient vide et elle continuait son œuvre tel un robot . Elle taillait la pierre , remontait divers objets , allait dans les cuisines faire à manger pour les gardes quand elle était de corvée bien sûr , puis elle déversait les petits cailloux dans la mer , et c'est lorsqu'elle allait reprendre de nouveau son travail qu'elle vit un grand père tomber de fatigue par terre . Et c'est justement lorsqu'elle voulu l'aider à se relever qu'elle se fit fouetter par un garde qui disait que de toute façon il allait mourir et que ça ne servait à rien de l'aider . Mais Soran refusa de bouger , pour elle , il ne s'agissait que de faire ce qui selon elle semblait juste . Mais le garde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et vit dans son regard de l'insubordination . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la fouetter à nouveau car d'autres travailleurs se regroupèrent autour du garde , faisant alors pression . Cependant , des coups de semonce se firent entendre , dispersant alors la foule mécontente alors qu'un soldat hurlait :

- Si vous refusez de travailler , vous irez dans la tour ! Allez ! Au travail maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis !

C'est alors que tous reprirent leurs taches en grognant . A cet instant , en regardant le ciel , Soran pensa tout d'un coup à la pauvre Robin qui était maintenue prisonnière dans la tour et qui devait souffrir le martyr là bas ...

En effet , dans la tour , Robin était encore torturée car elle refusait de dire où se trouvait le chapeau de paille . On la fouettait , lui lançait de l'eau de mer glacé à la figure , on lui assénait des coups de pieds ... Et à la fin on insinuait même que son cadavre leur rapporterait beaucoup d'argent s'ils le vendaient à la marine . Pourtant , elle refusait de craquer . Car les gens travaillant dans cet endroit devait subir au moins le double de ses souffrances . Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'enfuir et de libérer les prisonniers . Mais comme elle était maintenant , c'était tout bonnement impossible ...

* * *

><p><span>pendant ce temps , du coté de Jb :<span>

Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son arme et de la balancer à Boregard . Celui ci sourit , et reposa doucement la tête de Sione sur ses propres genoux . Puis il dit :

- Bien . Tu as fais le bon choix . Maintenant écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire .

- Vous êtes ignoble ! s'écria Jb . Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir dans ce monde à la con ? Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je m'ennuyais bien sûr . Avoua Boregard sans la moindre once d'hésitation .

- Dans ce cas ... Pourquoi moi ?! Je n'ai rien fais , je voulais juste vivre une vie normale en fréquentant mes amis . Et aujourd'hui , il n'est même pas sûr que je puisse les revoir ! Et puis pensez à tous ceux qui sont morts pour rentrer chez eux !

- Oui et ... Tu sembles oublier une chose Jb , fit alors Boregard , ce monde est un jeu . La marine , les pirates , le gouvernement , les gens normaux ... Tous font partie intégrante d'un immense jeu d'échec où il m'arrive plus par ennui que par autre chose , que j'en manipule les pièces .

- Alors comment ?! Comment sortir de ce jeu ?

- Tss ... Pas si vite . Si je suis venu ici , ce n'est surement pas pour jouer . Je l'ai dit , tout ce qui n'est pas moi est une pièce susceptible de me servir . Ou de ne plus me servir . En ce moment , votre stupide agence de voyage ne cherche même plus à me rechercher et se lamente sur son sort ... Ils deviennent de mauvaise voir de très mauvaises pièces ... Mais je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te tue pas ici et maintenant n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne représentes aucune menace pour moi . Tu es un homme poisson qui ne peut même pas mettre un pied dans l'eau sinon il meurt . Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a choisi de manger un fruit du démon lui permettant de retenir tout ce qu'il est amené à lire ... Franchement ...

- ...

- Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire ? Petit requin ... Je vais te donner l'opportunité de me divertir ... Et si je te donnais le pouvoir d'évoluer librement dans l'eau sans pour autant te priver de ton fruit du démon ?

- Et que devrais je faire en échange ? Demanda alors JB froidement .

- Oh , presque rien , avoua Boregard . Tu devras juste faire ce que je te dis durant la bataille de Marineford et rester à l'abri avec Sione . C'est un bon deal n'est ce pas ? D'autant plus que tu n'as pas le moindre choix ... Ou Sione mourra .

Jb était coincé , il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part obéir à cet homme qui avait plongé des centaines et des centaines d'innocentes personnes dans un monde qui les dépassaient ... Il ne put s'acquiescer . Et se voir remplir d'un pouvoir lui permettant de faire fit de son principal handicap , car désormais , il pouvait librement évoluer sous l'eau ... Mais à quel prix !

* * *

><p><span>De retour à Tequila Wolf :<span>

C'était l'heure de la pause et Soran et ses tantes étaient en train de manger à la cantine du centre . Cependant , on ne leur servait que de la soupe à l'épluche de pomme de terre comme plat de résistance jour après jour et cela ne permettait pas à un individu normal de tenir durant la journée ... Et pour ne pas arranger les choses , un garde remit à celle qui avait trahi Robin , une plaque de bon chocolat pour ses loyaux services .

- Psss ... Balance !

- Je l'ai fait pour ma survie ! répliqua la femme . T'en aura pas ! fit elle en lui montrant la plaquette de chocolat

- Obasan ! fit alors Soran qui venait d'arriver

- T'en auras pas ! Répondit celle ci alors qu'elle courait vers l'extérieur .

- Laisses là ! fit une autre de ses tantes . La femme que tu as eu tant de mal à protéger s'est fait emprisonner dans la tour parce qu'elle a craquée .

- Mais , Robin s'est rendue pour nous protéger ... Fit alors Soran . Elle est forte alors je suis sure qu'elle lui pardonnera ! fit elle en se levant et en allant à son tour dehors .

Mais quand elle arriva près d'elle , la vieille femme la repoussa puis se mit à pleurer alors qu'elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister , que de toute façon il n'y avait aucun espoir ici que tous finiraient leurs jours dans la neige , le froid et la glace . Au final , elle finit par donner son chocolat à Soran qui à son tour voulu le donner à Robin en gage de remerciement pour ce qu'elle a fait pour eux .

Pendant ce temps , dans la prison de la tour , Robin s'effondra lorsque les gardes furent partis . Elle souffrait terriblement . Mais c'est justement à ce moment là qu'une voix se fit entendre :

- On dirait que vous êtes gravement blessée mademoiselle .

- Qui est là ?

- Juste un vieil homme . Je me nomme Aldo et j'ai été envoyé dans cette prison afin d'y passer le reste de mes vieux jours ...

- Je suis navrée pour vous ... Répondit alors Robin

- Je ... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre , fit alors Robin en voyant que la vivre card de Rayleigh marchait toujours . Je dois sortir d'ici ! même si je dois me couper les mains .

C'est alors qu'elle entendit Aldo , le vieil homme , rire . Il dit alors :

- Mademoiselle , ne vous pressez pas trop . Écoutez bien ... N'entendez vous pas quelque chose ?

Et c'est justement à ce moment précis qu'une bombe explosa . Et bien entendu , ce que Robin ignorait c'est que Soran aussi avait été témoin de la chose puisqu'elle était en chemin pour lui apporter du chocolat . C'est à ce moment là que des révolutionnaires arrivèrent et usèrent de leur fusils afin de détourner les gardes . Et comme la voie paraissait libre , Soran en profita pour s'introduire dans la tour et trouva Robin .

- Soran ! Comment as tu réussi à entrer ?

C'est alors que le garde qui l'a aidé à entrer dévoila sa véritable nature : il s'agissait d'un agent révolutionnaire ayant pour mission de libérer les gens de Tequila Wolf , opprimés depuis trop longtemps déjà . Et alors que l'agent libérait le vieux Aldo , celui ci demanda à l'agent de libérer la femme aussi .

- C'est votre jour de chance ! fit il en lui lançant les clés

- Vous suis reconnaissante . Fit alors Robin en inclinant la tête .

Pendant ce temps , alors que l'on réveillait le directeur des lieux , celui hurla :

**- Mais j'en ai rien à faire des révolutionnaires ! Il faut empêcher coute que coute Nico Robin de s'évader !**

C'est ainsi que tous les gardes revinrent le plus vite possible devant la prison afin de respecter les ordres de leur supérieur . Cependant , derrière les portes de la prison , le vieil Aldo et l'agent étaient à l'affut tandis que Soran essayait tant bien que mal de retirer les chaines qui entravaient Robin . Aldo fit alors :

- Mademoiselle , cela sera très agité durant un moment . Pourquoi ne pas aller en lieu sûr ? Je ne veux pas que vous nous ralentissez .

C'est à ce moment là que l'agent ouvrit les portes de la tour . Et qu'ils virent que les gardes les tenaient en joue de toute part .

- Merde ! fit Aldo .

Et alors que le chef des soldats allait ordonner à tous de tirer afin d'empêcher Nico Robin de fuir , Soran réussit tout juste à lui ôter ses liens en granit marin pour que celle ci use de ses pouvoirs . Et en un rien de temps , elle brisa la nuque de tous les assaillants qui tombèrent sur le sol gelé , morts . Aldo se retourna avec surprise vers elle et lui demanda stupéfait :

- **Vous êtes Nico Robin ?!**

- J'ai une dette envers les habitants d'ici , **je dois leur rendre la pareille .**

Et c'est ainsi que Robin finit par aider les révolutionnaires à libérer les prisonniers . Et alors qu'elle allait partir , Soran lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

- Ne me laisses pas seule ici !

- Mais , tu n'es pas seule , tu as tes tantes non ?

- Oui mais , je ne veux pas rester ici . Il y a quelqu'un que je veux à tout prix retrouver sur grand Line et je suis sure que si je t'accompagne durant un temps , je finirais par la revoir !

- Ah bon ? Et qui est cette personne ? Demanda alors Robin .

- Il s'agit de l'une de mes amis , Sione , c'est la petite fille d'Aldo , l'homme qui t'a libérée .

- Et comment peux tu être sure de la retrouver ?

- Parce que je l'ai vu sur un journal , il semblerait qu'elle soit aux ordres d'un des cinq empereurs des mers du nouveau monde , un dénommé Carl Snow . Je veux juste la revoir ! S'il te plait ! supplia alors Sora tandis que Robin se mettait déjà à soupirer ...

- C'est bon , j'ai compris ... Je te prend avec moi , mais je te préviens , je suis une pirate qui a sa tête mise à prix et qui est recherchée par le gouvernement . La vie ne sera pas de tout repos avec moi ! Et puis tu seras sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves ... Tu es toujours partante ?

- Oui ! Je te suivrais où que tu ailles . Je veux voir le monde de toute façon ! fit Soran déterminée .

- Alors suis moi ...

Et c'est ainsi que l'aventure de Soran débuta . Cependant , elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point son aventure allait devenir périlleuse aux côté d'une pirate aussi recherchée que Robin ...

Pendant ce temps , du côté de Choii :

Celle ci avait les yeux rivés sur la vivre card que lui avait donné Ace . De la grande feuille qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur dernière rencontre à Waterseven , il ne restait qu'un minuscule petit bout qui pointait faiblement vers Marineford . Comment tout cela avait il pu arriver ?! Si seulement elle l'avait accompagné , Barbe Noire serrait mort depuis bien longtemps et cette guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu . Et Ace serait encore libre ! Et maintenant , une guerre sans précédent est sur le point de se produire ! Et tout cela en partie de son manque de vigilance !

Et alors qu'elle se sentait craquer , elle sentit la main réconfortante de Sabo sur son épaule . Celui lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , nous allons libérer Ace . C'est sûr et certain ! Car moi non plus je ne laisserai pas mourir mon frère pour rien !

Choii put aussi se rendre compte de toute la violence qui habitait Sabo . Lui aussi ne pardonnerait pas à la marine la mort d'Ace si jamais Barbe Blanche ne venait pas le sauver ...

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Fit alors Choii . Souvenez vous ... Ace était sensé arrêter Barbe Noire , mais au final il s'est fait avoir ! Et Barbe Noir est devenu Shishibukai depuis !

- Il a forcément un plan ... C'est ça que tu veux dire n'est ce pas ? Fit alors Kansaki .

- C'est vrai qu'en plus de cela , tu nous as dis il me semble Sabo , que selon tes sources , Barbe Noire serrait allé à Impel Down . Exposa alors Kimimaro . Et je suppose que vous en concluez la même chose que moi n'est ce pas ?

- Il est allé recruter de nouveau prisonniers là bas , c'est évident ! Fit alors Roméo .

- Exactement ! fit alors Choii et cela ne veut veut donc dire qu'une chose : il souhaite renverser un empereur !

- Reste à savoir lequel ! fit alors Sabo . Rien ne dit que notre empereur est en danger de mort .

- Arrêtez donc de vous mettre martel en tête . Intervint alors Mo . Rappelez vous que selon Carl Snow , aucun de nous n'est habilité à se battre contre la marine excepté Choii . Nous ne sommes là qu'en tant qu'observateurs !

- Bien sûr que non ! Et nous en avons déjà parlé , explosa alors Choii . Nous sommes alliés avec Barbe Blanche au cas où vous l'auriez tous oubliés ! Et c'est parce qu'on doit absolument l'aider que nous sommes tous venus ici !

- Choii a raison . Trancha alors Sabo . Si une guerre survint entre Barbe Blanche et la marine , c'est l'équilibre du monde entier qui risque d'être rompu à jamais . N'oubliez pas notre serment ! Nous avons promis sur notre sang de faire en sorte que la justice soit respecté dans le cadre de la piraterie . C'est vrai que depuis nous avons fait notre chemins et que nous sommes tous sensés être à la tête de nombreux territoires à travers le monde , mais c'est maintenant que nous devons nous souvenir de cette règle . Et bien que Carl Snow nous a demandé d'éviter si possible d'user de la violence , je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix . Si la guerre éclate , ce sera la jungle dans le nouveau monde .

- Tuer ou être tué hein ... Fit Roméo . Tout ça me convient .

- Alors le moment est venu n'est ce pas ? Fit Choii . J'aurais préféré ne plus avoir à tuer personne ... Pourquoi faut il que le monde soit si cruel ?

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère à ce qu'il semble ... Souffla Kimimaro

- Nous devrons user de la force afin de protéger nos gens et nos territoires ! Les temps changent ... Que voulez vous ! fit alors Kansaki en haussant les épaules et en soupirant comme si ça ne l'affectait pas .

- Que Dieu sauve nos âmes ... Fit alors Mo en priant . Que Dieu sauve nos âmes ...

Pendant ce temps à Rébéna : 

Franz venait d'arriver en trombe dans le palais de Carl Snow . Il espérait franchement que Emiliae ait pu avoir tort . Mais ... Il était face au corps inerte de Jerry qui avait sans aucun doute été tué par un assassin expérimenté . Il ouvrit alors les portes du salon et écarquilla les yeux suite à ce qu'il vit : Carl Snow et une femme aux cheveux rose étaient là , à ses pieds , morts !

- Noooon ! Ce C'est pas possible ! s'écria t'il anéanti .

Ses genoux n'arrivèrent plus à le porter et il tomba sous le coup de l'évidence . Son empereur était mort , et on l'avait tué !

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car il reçut alors un coup sur la tête , chose qui l'assomma sans même avoir eut le temps de savoir qui était celui qui l'avait lâchement assommé par derrière ...

Il s'agissait en fait de Yukimaru Aoki , le second de Carl Snow . Et maintenant que l'empereur était mort , il espérait devenir le nouvel empereur des mers suite à son décès .

- Hé hé hé ! A partir de maintenant , c'est moi le nouvel empereur et nom cet enfoiré de Sabo !

Les jours semblaient alors de plus en plus noirs pour les commandants de Carl Snow ...

Temps avant l'exécution d'Ace : 3 heures .

**à suivre ...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : Enfiiiiin ! On arrive enfin à l'arc Marineford ! C'est pas trop tôt n'est ce pas ? Je préviens qu'il va s'en passer des choses ... Enfin , comme d'habitude , je préviens qu'il y aura un résumé au début de chaque arc . Ah oui ... Je vous remercie toujours autant de lire ma fic XD ^^ . **

**A la prochaine les gens ... ^o^**


	24. Arc Marineford partie 1

**Arc Marineford :**

**partie 1 : **

**Arc Marineford :**

**Récapitulatif des évènements :  
><strong>

**Sa Akito est mort . Carl Snow est mort . Le problème , c'est qu'aucun des commandants n'est véritablement au courant de la chose .Ils sont tous à l'exception de Franz qui s'est fait assommé par Yukimura Aoki et Emiliae Soprano , devant ou presque devant les portes de Marineford afin d'observer ou de prendre part à la guerre . Et tous y ont leur petit compte à y régler : **

**- Choii veut libérer Ace et surtout le venger ! Luffy comme tant d'autres ont le même but qu'elle . **

**- Kansaki et Kimimaro et Mo vont à Marineford uniquement dans le but d'observer la guerre . **

**- Roméo y va car il adore massacrer des gens **

**- Sione et Jb ainsi que Boregard sont sensé observer eux aussi ... **

**- Akabara Shi veut absolument récupérer Choii , sa pseudo fiancé . **

**- Yune veut tuer Choii et a bien l'intention de le faire lors de la bataille de Marineford . **

**- Sabo veut revoir son frère Ace et lui expliquer qu'en réalité il n'est pas mort ! **

**Une tuerie sans nom est donc sur le point de commencer . **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapitre 66 : Entrée spectaculaire à Marineford  
><strong>

Il était midi dix et le monde entier n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : l'exécution d'Ace aux poings ardents . D'autres disaient que Barbe Blanche était trop vieux pour venir , mais la majeure partie des gens étaient sur et certains qu'il allait porter secours à l'un de ses fils . Mais tous semblaient d'accord sur le fait suivant : Si Barbe Blanche se montrait à Marineford , alors le monde tremblerait une seconde fois .

- C'est vraiment l'aube d'une ère nouvelle ... Fit alors Juliette tandis qu'elle regardait les écrans géants de Shaobondy .

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Law .

- Hein ? Non . Pas du tout ... Je pensais à voix haute c'est tout ^^ .

En effet , nombres de Personnes étaient à Shaobondy uniquement dans le but d'assister à la retransmission de la guerre de Marineford . Devant , il y avait la foule qui s'entassait et qui se demandait comment tout cela allait finir par se terminer ... Mais derrière , il y avait tout un tas de journalistes qui étaient à l'affut de la moindre information à retransmettre . Car ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche . C'était dire toute l'attention qu'on lui portait ...

Juliette aussi était là , à regarder ... Mais elle savait que les autres , soit Lothaire , Roméo , Vino aussi peut être étaient sur les lieux . Mais elle , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à la mort de son son cousin Carl qu'elle avait perdue injustement et qui lui manquait malgré tout ! Et alors que tous criaient leur impatience , elle , elle pleurait son incompétence . Seule elle était désormais . Et jamais elle ne pourrait combler la perte de son cousin adoré qu'elle détestait plus que tout parfois ... En fait , elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle l'avait aimé ou hait mais elle savait que des liens très forts la rattachait à sa mémoire .

- Eh ben ... Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte ... à vue de nez , il ne doit au moins y avoir pas moins de cent mille marines qui gardent marineford . Sans parler des vaisseaux , des shishibukai et des amiraux qui constitue à eux seul la puissance de frappe de la marine . fit alors Law qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran .

Et c'est à ce moment là que les spectateurs virent Akabara Shi prendre place auprès des amiraux qui venaient de s'asseoir . Près de lui , il y avait Lothaire Johnson .

- Lothaire ... Souffla Juliette . Opportuniste au possible hein ?

Puis , c'est à ce moment là que Ace fit son entrée sur l'échafaud . Et quelques seconde après , elle vit que l'amiral en chef Sengoku suivit . Sentant que quelque chose d'important allait arriver , elle ouvrit son escargotphone et appela Roméo qui décrocha :

- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

* * *

><p><span>Du côté de Roméo , aux portes de Marineford :<span>

- C'est moi , Juliette ! Est ce que les autres peuvent m'entendre ?

- Oui , tout le monde t'entend , confirma Roméo . Que se passe t'il ?

Entretemps , tous s'étaient réunis autour de l'escargotphone et écoutaient ce qu'avait à leur dire Juliette :

- Écoutez ce qui va suivre , c'est une annonce de Sengoku , Ace est sur l'échafaud à ses côtés ! Essayez d'amplifier le son si vous le pouvez . Bref , j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire ... Il me fallait à tout prix vous joindre pour que vous entendiez ça !

C'est alors que tous se mirent à entendre le début du discours de sengoku :

_**- Ace , dis moi comment s'appelle ton père .**_

_**- Mon père est Barbe Blanche .**_

_**- Mensonge .**_

_**- Il l'est s'écria alors Ace . Mon père est Barbe Blanche ! Je n'ai pas d'autre père ! continua t'il de hurler .**_

_**- Des années auparavant , nous avons utilisés toutes nos ressource pour trouver un homme . Nous le suspections d'avoir un enfant sur une certaine île . Nous nous sommes focalisés sur cette éventualité et les vagues informations du Cipher pol . Les enfants qui venaient de naître ... Les enfants sur le point de naitre ... Nous avons enquêtés auprès de toutes les mères sans résultat . Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre ... Ta mère a risqué sa vie pour te mettre au monde en sécurité . Elle a utilisé une combine spéciale , faisant appel à sa pure volonté . Elle nous as trompée ...Non , elle a trompé le monde entier ! A South blue , il y a une île appelée Baterilla . Le nom de ta mère est Portgas D Rouge . Elle s'est débrouillé pour défier le bon sens avec sa volonté pure pour protéger son enfant . Elle a porté son enfant dans son ventre pendant 20 mois . Elle a utilisé toutes ses forces et elle est morte juste après t'avoir mis au monde . Un ans et trois moi après la mort du père ... Un enfant est né , partageant le sang de l'homme le plus maléfique au monde . Cet enfant , c'était toi ! fit alors Sengoku .Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà ... Ton père est ... Le Seigneur des pirates , Gol D Roger !**_

Suite à cette déclaration , le groupe entendit par delà l'escargotphone des gens hurler sur la grand place à Shaobondy ... Car cela avait été une surprise totale autant pour ceux là que pour le groupe . Cependant , alors que les autres affichaient une mine on ne peut plus surprise , Sabo et Choii eux , affichaient une mine qui , au contraire , semblait douloureuse . Voyant cela , Kansaki dit alors , plus par constat que par reproche :

- Vous le saviez ! Vous l'avez toujours su et vous ne nous avez rien dit !

- En effet , admit Sabo , il me l'avait dit un jour alors que nous étions enfants ...Il n'arrivait plus à le garder pour lui tout seul , il avait eu besoin de se confier à moi et je l'ai écouté mais je crois bien que Luffy aussi savait . Que les choses soient bien claires : Ace est et restera mon ami pour le restant de mes jours ! Jamais je n'aurai pu le trahir . Assura t'il

- Ouais c'est ça ... Dans ce cas , peut on savoir pourquoi tu ne lui a jamais fait savoir que tu étais encore en vie ? Fit alors Kansaki un brin septique .

- Je ... J'avais peur de sa réaction après tant d'années ... fit Sabo en détournant les yeux

- Menteur ! fit Kansaki en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Kansaki ! fit alors Kimimaro . Chacun a ses secrets . Si Sabo se refuse à nous dire les siens , qui sommes nous donc pour le forcer à nous les dévoiler ?

- Dans ce cas ... Et toi Choii ? Comment l'as tu su ?

- Je ... Eh bien c'était à l'époque où Corny m'avait envoyé chez Barbe Blanche ... je devais avoir 18 ans ... Peut être moins ... Mais je me souviens que cette nuit là , je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais donc décidé de prendre l'air quand soudain j'entendis Ace se confier à Barbe Blanche à propos de ses origines ... Et c'est à ce moment là que j'avais compris que j'étais arrivée au mauvais moment et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un me découvre là bas à cette heure de la nuit ! Je me suis donc enfuie et j'ai verrouillée la porte de ma chambre .

- Eh ben ... Voilà que la vertueuse Choii écoute aux portes maintenant ... On aura tout vu !

- Kansaki ! refit alors Kimimaro sur un ton menaçant .

- C'est bon ... J'ai compris ! Mais on peut être amenée à s'en poser des questions ...

Mais Sabo leur intima de baisser le ton car en effet ; le discours continuait :

- _**C'était il y a deux ans ... Tu as pris le nom de ta mère , tu t'es fait connaitre dans le monde de la mer en tant que capitaine des Pirates Spade grâce à ta force et ta vitesse exquise . C'est là que nous avons remarqué que le sang de Roger avait continué de couler . Mais Barbe Blanche l'a remarqué en même temps que nous . Et pour faire de toi le prochain Seigneur des pirates , il a invité le fils de son ancien rival dans son navire . **_

_**- C'est faux ! Je suis monté sur ce navire pour faire de mon père le prochain Seigneur des pirates ! **_

_**- Tu es le seul à croire ça . Répliqua froidement Sengoku . En fait , ça a rendu ta capture plus difficile encore car tu étais sous la protection de Barbe Blanche . Si nous te laissions en liberté , nous savions que tu userais de tes pouvoirs afin d'être le prochain Seigneur des pirates . C'est pourquoi le fait que tu sois exécuté ici aujourd'hui a une si grande signification . Même si cela risque de mener à une guerre totale contre Barbe Blanche ! **_

Tous continuaient de faire silence après cette déclaration pleine de surprises . Pourtant , Choii fut la seule à en rire et celui ci retentissait presque sur la mer entière :

- Haaaa ... Quelle mauvaise blague ! Ace n'a jamais voulu devenir Seigneur des pirates après son entrée au service de Barbe Blanche . Ce n'est que pure calomnie !

- Ils doivent donc faire ça pour le show ... Fit Kimimaro en pleine réflexion .

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a donc la marine à en informer le monde entier , si ce n'est provoquer la colère des plus puissants ? Nous même , nous sommes venus ici en défiant les ordres de notre empereur . Fit alors Mo .

Mais c'est à cet instant là que Roméo remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls . En effet , le bateau où était Boregard venait tout juste de les rejoindre . Et bien sur , avec à son bord Sione et Jb qui étaient impatient de rejoindre le combat ! Mais Choii ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et leur criait déjà dessus sur quoi elle leur avait ordonnés à tous les deux de rester sur la touche . Et elle adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Boregard qui lui aussi avait désobéit à son ordre de rester à Aldomard ... Bien sur , elle ignorait tout de ses manigances ... Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il virent un navire de la marine foncer sur eux . Choii leur ordonna à tous de s'accrocher , car elle allait les plonger dans l'eau . En effet , son fruit du démon de l'eau lui permettait de créer une immense bulle d'air sous l'eau plus résistante encore que n'importe quel revêtement . Et c'est ainsi que les deux navires se retrouvèrent sous l'eau pour avoir la chance ou non de voir que les navires de Barbe Blanche avaient eu la même idée qu'eux afin de créer la surprise totale !

* * *

><p>Choii usait de son fruit du démon afin de faire voyager incognito le bateau sur lequel tous étaient installés . Au final , ils remontèrent et comble du comble se retrouvèrent juste devant les autres navires alliés à Barbe Blanche . 43 au total !<p>

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Hurla alors Kansaki . On est en train de leur voler la vedette ! Ils vont nous couler à coup sûr ! fit elle alors qu'elle regardait de tout côtés à la fois .

- Mais arrêtez de vous en faire pour si peu . Fit alors Choii . Je sais très bien ce que je fais .

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'une voix leur parvint aux oreilles , il s'agissait de celle d'un pirate d'une trentaine d'année environ , connu dans tout le nouveau monde tant pour sa bravoure que pour son équité . Quand il vit le navire et l'emblème de Carl Snow , il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta à son bord . Une fois dessus , il hurla à l'intension de sa vice capitaine :

- Occupes toi du rafiot Gina ! Je débarque avec eux !

- Hey ! Ne me donnes pas d'ordres enfoiré ! Ou la prochaine fois je te coule !

- A d'autres ...

Il se tourna alors vers Choii et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit , il la prit dans ses bras et murmura contre sa nuque :

- Cela fait un bail Choii . Tu es venu pour demander à Barbe Blanche de t'accepter dans son équipage ?

- Cause toujours Arcol ! Fit elle en se dégageant habilement . C'est pour Ace que je suis venu .

Et alors que ces deux là causaient , Jb fit alors :

- C'est qui lui ?

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps , du côté de la marine :<span>

- Amiral en chef Sengoku ! Nous avons un problème ! Un gros problème !

- Quoi encore ?!

- Il n'y a pas que des alliés de Barbe Blanche qui sont présents près de la baie ! Eux aussi sont là ! Les pirates de Carl Snow ! Et ils ne sont que ... 9 ! Et six d'entre eux sont commandants !

- C'est pas vrai ! fit il en prenant les lunettes à longue vue du marine près de lui . Mo le clairvoyant , un moine soldat redoutable qui n'a de cesse de nous envoyer tous les pirates qui n'ont pas respecté le règlement de son territoire , sa tête est mise à prix à 259 million de béryls ! Et là ... Je ne rêve pas où il s'agit bien de Kimimaro , le prince aux camélias ? C'est lui qui a fait de Wano l'un des territoires de Carl Snow en y ramenant l'ordre lors d'une guerre civile ! Sa tête est mise à prix 350 millions de béryls à cause de sa maitrise légendaire du katana ... Et là !Juste à côté de lui il y a la célèbre kanzaki au sable d'or ! Une princesse assassin extrêmement dangereuse dont on dit qu'elle rivaliserait sans mal de beauté avec la très célèbre Boa Hancook ! Elle a une prime de 180 millions de béryls sur sa tête ! Et ici ... J'ai peine à y croire ... Roméo D Carpe ! Dit , le sanglant ! Sa prime s'élèverait à pas moins de 400 millions de béryls tant sa cruauté ne connaitrait de limite ! C'est l'un des meilleurs assassins que le monde n'ait jamais connu ! Et là ... Voici le très estimé second de Carl Snow ... Sabo le majestueux . Sa prime frise les 400 millions car il sait déchiffrer les ponéglyphes en plus d'avoir un haki étonnant !

- Et les gamins à l'arrière , ainsi que le grand aux cheveux blancs ?

- On s'en fiche ! On les a répertoriés comme étant des suivant de ... Cette femme là ! Fit il en montrant Choii du doigt . Sans doute la plus dangereuse du lot ! Sa Choii , la princesse au voiles de givre ! C'est de loin la plus belle femme de grand Line , et surtout la plus imprévisible . Elle peut être très gentille à un moment et respecter les lois , mais à l'autre , elle peut se mettre à massacrer sans la moindre hésitation des centaines de marines ! Nombreux sont ceux qui la respectent et qui la craigne sur le nouveau monde , comme par exemple Barbe Blanche ou encore Shanks avec lequel elle est déjà entré en contact . Certains disent qu'elle est aussi de mèche avec les révolutionnaires ! Bref , c'est l'une des figures les plus incontournables de grand Line et certains disent même que son nom est encore plus connu que celui de Carl Snow . C'est aussi celle qui a la prime la plus élevée dans son équipage avec une tête mise à prix à environ 550 millions de béryls !

- Mais c'est presque aussi élevé que la prime que l'on met sur la tête des empereurs !

- En effet , mais ce n'est pas cela qui me perturbe le plus ... Si ces grosses pointures du monde de la piraterie sont là ... Cela veut dire que Carl Snow est sorti de son hibernation et a décidé d'aider son allié Barbe Blanche . Quoique ... Voilà une manœuvre bien singulière pour quelqu'un comme lui ... Dans tous les cas , nous sommes en mauvaise posture si eux aussi entrent dans la danse !

Il prit alors son escargotphone et amplifia le son afin de pouvoir s'adresser à elle :

**- Sa Choii ! Ta venue n'est pas souhaitable à Marineford en ce moment ! Que viens tu faire ici ? Es tu là en tant qu'observatrice ou alors es tu avec Barbe Blanche ? Je doute que votre empereur cautionne ce genre d'action dénué d'intérêt pour lui !**

-** Vraiment ?! répondit alors Choii de la même manière . Si je suis venue jusque ici , c'est pour sauver un ami très cher à mon cœur , un ami que j'ai en commun avec Barbe Blanche et les siens , je suis venue sauver Ace aux poings ardents ! Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en emp...  
><strong>

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que le mobby dic sortit de l'eau tel un boulet de canon afin de réapparaitre devant le navire de Choii , dans la baie de Marineford ! Barbe Blanche est dans la place , une guerre totale opposant marines et pirates semblait désormais inévitable .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 67 : Ace et Choii  
><strong>

**- Sa Choii ! Ta venue n'est pas souhaitable à Marineford en ce moment ! Que viens tu faire ici ? Es tu là en tant qu'observatrice ou alors es tu avec Barbe Blanche ? Je doute que votre empereur cautionne ce genre d'action dénué d'intérêt pour lui !**

-** Vraiment ?! répondit alors Choii de la même manière . Si je suis venue jusque ici , c'est pour sauver un ami très cher à mon cœur , un ami que j'ai en commun avec Barbe Blanche et les siens , je suis venue sauver Ace aux poings ardents ! Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en emp...  
><strong>

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que le mobby dic sortit de l'eau tel un boulet de canon afin de réapparaitre devant le navire de Choii , dans la baie de Marineford ! Barbe Blanche est dans la place , une guerre totale opposant marines et pirates semblait désormais inévitable .

* * *

><p>Quatre bateaux sortirent alors de l'eau juste devant Choii . Il s'agissait de la flotte de Barbe Blanche ! Choii courut sur l'eau , se dépêchant de retourner sur son navire afin de ne pas se faire emporter par les vagues et le remous causé par les nouveaux arrivants . Choii s'en rendait facilement compte , tous avaient peur de Barbe Blanche , surtout la marine , du moins les sous fifres qui ne devaient pas avoir prévus qu'autant de navires réussiraient à s'infiltrer aussi loin dans leurs défenses ... Le calme régnait désormais sur Marineford et personne , non personne ne voulait se faire remarquer . Surtout quand les 14 commandants de Barbe Blanche étaient réunis au même endroit pour faire la guerre ... Tous entendirent alors ce bruit répétitif , ce "tac , tac , tac ..." , le bruit de la lance de Barbe Blanche dont celui ci se servait comme canne pour marcher actuellement . Enfin , on le vit sortir au grand jour et se tenir debout face à ses adversaires , les shishibukais , la marine , les amiraux , Sengoku . Face à Ace .<p>

L'homme le plus puissant du monde était là , devant eux . Face à eux . Et bien déterminé à récupérer son fils . Il se mettait d'ailleurs à jubiler , puis il regarda dans la direction où se trouvait Sengoku et dit :

- **Cela fait longtemps , Sengoku** .

- Barbe Blanche ... Fit celui ci en serrant les dents .

- **Tu ferais mieux de me dire que mon fils bien aimé ... va bien** !

Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de glacer les entrailles de tous ceux qui participaient à la guerre . Les petites gents comme kobby et les simples marines en furent réduits à rien et semblaient quasi morts de peur . Les un peu mieux gradés comme Lucile ou encore Akeshi attendaient la suite avec appréhension , mais savaient que ce genre de chose se produirait tôt ou tard ... Les commandants de Carl Snow aussi appréhendaient ce moment , car après tout , personne ne leur avaient demandés de se battre ... Choii quant à elle souriait . Elle se disait que Barbe Blanche n'avait pas changé d'un iota ... Toujours aussi impressionnant .

- C'est pas vrai ... Fit alors Sengoku . Comment a t'on pu les laisser s'approcher autant que ça ?!

* * *

><p><span>De nouveau à Marineford :<span>

Tous étaient sous le coup de la menace à peine voilée qu'avait prononcé Barbe Blanche . Même Ace semblait trembler , mais pas pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui , bien au contraire ! Il avait juste peur de voir son père mourir à cause de lui !

- Attends un peu Ace ... Fit alors Barbe Blanche d'une voix rassurante .

- Père ! hurla celui ci .

Barbe Blanche usa alors de son fruit du démon et distordit les plaques tectoniques qui entouraient l'ile ! Surprenant alors tous ceux qui ignoraient toute l'étendue de son pouvoir . Même Choii écarquillait les yeux , Kansaki jurait encore et encore car elle venait de tomber la tête la première à force de valser à droite et à gauche . Kimimaro retenait sans peine Sabo ou encore Mo qui étaient sur le point de tomber par dessus bord ... JB et Sione se tenaient l'un l'autre ... Et ( ha ha il l'a bien cherché ) Boregard vomit le contenu de son déjeuné par dessus la rambarde du navire .

Barbe Blanche montrait alors l'étendue de son pouvoir à des marines apeurés , une aura étrange et réconfortante émanait de lui et volait tout autour de Marineford ... Cette aura , Choii s'en souvenait parfaitement , c'était la même que ce fameux jour en l'an 1518, elle avait alors 17 ans , le même âge qu'Ace ...

**_C'était il y avait quatre ans environ , dans le nouveau monde ... Choii avait été trainée contre sa volonté sur le navire de Barbe Blanche par Corny , la seconde de Carl Snow de l'époque . Cette année là , la Choii de 1518 n'avait rien à voir avec la Choii douce et enjouée de maintenant . Bien au contraire . La personne qui posait pied sur le navire de Barbe Blanche portait des vêtements noirs et avait une allure gothique à faire peur . Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavérique car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour , ses cheveux étaient courts et ébouriffés et son regard avait encore des traces de sauvagerie . Et pour ne pas arranger le tableau , l'aura qu'il y avait autour d'elle était froide , agressive , sauvage et constamment sur le qui vive . La choii de l'époque ne faisait confiance à personne et n'accordait que peu d'importance à la vie humaine . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Carl Snow lui ordonna de passer près d'un an sur un navire ennemi au leur ... C'était pour elle quasiment insupportable . Mais on lui avait confié une tache : s'occuper de Barbe Blanche au même titre que les autres infirmières ... Cependant , elle refusait de porter leur blouses rose affreusement laides et de partager leur chambre . Elle préférait de loin dormir à même le plancher du pont à regarder les étoiles . Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs rien avoir à voir avec ces gens ... Elle avait été forcée à vivre à leur cotés ! Jour après jour , elle s'occupait de Barbe Blanche dans le silence , vérifiait les doses de médicaments , sa tension ...etc . Mais elle ne disait mot et tentait de se faire la plus petite possible , de peur de se faire avaler par la toute puissance de cet empereur qui n'était pas le sien . Mais un jour , il lui demanda de son lit :  
><em>**

**_- Dis moi ... C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? _**

**_Et alors qu'elle allait partir en courant , Barbe Blanche se levait déjà , attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas . Il tenta donc de l'approcher , mais il vit Choii trembler , une aura noire l'entourant . Mais la chose qui le surprit véritablement fut toute la haine et la violence qui émanait sinon de son aura , de son regard d'un bleu inouï . _**

**_- Je m'appelle Choii , Sa Choii . Cracha t'elle presque . Ma mission est juste de vous soigner et de rester sur ce navire pour une durée d'un an . Je ne suis pas là pour discuter ou encore me lier d'amitié avec vous ! _**

**_- HA HA HA ! fit Barbe Blanche . Tu as du cran et un fort désir d'indépendance . Je parierai même que tu as tellement foi en l'origine de ton pouvoir et en la puissance de ton haki que tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais faire confiances aux autres n'est ce pas ? Mais vois tu ... Ce n'est pas cette confiance en tes capacités qui te sauvera de l'adversité lorsque tu seras seule face à un ennemi que tu ne seras pas en capacité de vaincre jeune fille ! _**

**_Choii serrait les dents . Elle voulu reculer davantage mais tapa contre un mur , elle vit alors avec horreur que la porte se trouvait à trois bon mètres de là où elle se trouvait . Barbe Blanche étant à un mètre à peine d'elle , la fixant de toute sa hauteur . Et comme il l'avait si bien dit ... Elle était seule . Vulnérable . Et face à l'homme le plus puissant du monde !Et alors qu'elle se voyait forcée de crier au secours ... Elle se rendit compte que personne ne viendrait la sauver . Elle se laissa alors tomber au pied de Barbe Blanche , incapable de parler , de même le regarder en face et se mit à pleurer ... Tel un enfant perdu qui ignorait où se trouvait sa place ... Égarée .  
><em>**

**_Et c'est à ce moment là que Marco ouvrit la porte , un journal dans les mains . Il remarqua que son père était debout et plus important encore , que la fillette qui venait d'arriver était par terre , en train de pleurer . Il se tourna vers Barbe Blanche et soupira en disant : _**

**_- Comment faites vous pour être aussi cruel père ? Vous ... Faire pleurer une fille ? ( il plissa un peu plus les yeux en disant ) Une fillette ? _**

**_Il se pencha vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait encore . Il essaya d'attirer son attention en touchant son bras .Aucune réponse . Il soupira de plus belle ... Et au final il finit par la remonter sur ses pieds , la trainant hors de la chambre de son père . De son côté , Choii se fichait d'où il l'emmenait , ça lui était égal ... Elle en avait assez ... Elle ne cherchait d'ailleurs plus à marcher . Et ce comportement commença rapidement à exaspérer Marco qui lui dit :  
><em>**

**_- Oi ! Tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans pareil états pour si peu ... Tu n'as rien à craindre ici sur ce navire . Et en plus tu as la protection de Carl Snow ... Alors cesses de pleurnicher et viens manger avec nous . Tu es mignonne et mes amis et moi on aimerait bien faire ta connaissance . Fit il plus doucement .  
><em>**

**_- Pourquoi ... Je ne comprends pas ... Comment arrivez vous à lui faire confiance ? A vous faire confiance ? Et puis ... Pourquoi diable l'appeler père ? _**

**_- Parce qu'il nous considère comme étant de sa famille . Tu as une famille non ? _**

**_Choii fit non de la tête . Marco soupira : _**

**_- Et Carl Snow alors ? Je croyais qu'il aimait beaucoup et soutenait ses nakamas . _**

**_- Carl Snow m'a ramassé dans la rue quand j'avais 11 ou 12 ans ... Il ne m'a pas sauvé par compassion , mais par pitié et rien d'autre ! Comme on adopterait un chat errant . _**

**_- Exactement . Lui répondit Marco . Et c'est justement ce que nous étions tous avant que père ne nous adopte nous aussi . Nous sommes ses fils , sa famille et nous sommes heureux de le servir car il a donné un sens à nos vies . Nous étions tous comme toi avant . Alors ne crois pas que tu es la seule dans ce cas là car c'est faux . Tu dois faire confiance aux gens .Au moins à moi . Tu veux bien essayer dis ? Fit il en lui tendant sa main .  
><em>**

**_Choii la regarda quelques secondes et accepta au final de la prendre . Marco sourit , choii détourna le regard ... Mais n'empêche que c'est justement à ce moment précis que Choii commença lentement à changer . Ce soir là , elle discuta avec les commandants de Barbe Blanche et resta longtemps en leur compagnie ... Plus les jours passaient et plus on l'entendait rire . Elle s'était littéralement métamorphosée . _**

**_00000000000000000000_**

**_8 mois plus tard ... _**

**_Choii était encore sur le navire de Barbe Blanche et était souvent vue s'entrainant au maniement du sabre avec Vista . Sans pour autant gagner d'ailleurs . Mais elle s'améliorait vite et était agile , précise , intelligente ... Et bien qu'elle perdait toujours face à Vista , elle faisait de très gros progrès . Après son entrainement et une bonne douche , on la voyait discuter et rire avec les autres . Elle semblait totalement se fondre dans la masse . Mais un jour ... Cette masse ainsi que Barbe Blanche apprirent que Jimbei , leur ami , était en train de se battre face à un rookie du nom de Ace aux poings ardents ... Le navire arriva donc près de l'île où se tenait l'affrontement au coucher de soleil . Choii put voir du navire que les deux combattants était au sol , dans un triste état . Mais celui qui ce releva n'était pas le shishibukai . C'était en revanche un garçon de son âge , un beau jeune homme de 17 ans qui allait affronter Barbe Blanche seul à seul et surement y perdre beaucoup .  
><em>**

**_- Mais quel imbécile ... Fit elle lorsqu'elle le vit se relever pour attaquer de nouveau Barbe Blanche . Il va vraiment finir par se faire tuer ... _**

**_Et c'est justement à ce moment là que Barbe Blanche lui infligea un puissant coup dans l'estomac . _**

_**- Ah ... Je l'avais bien dis . Tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à un empereur ...** _

_**Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit Barbe Blanche hurler aux autres : " remontez le , on le prend avec nous " . C'était à n'y rien comprendre . Mais Choii ne se posa pas plus de question et continua ses petites petites affaires .Cependant , le lendemain , elle vit Ace sortir de sa chambre , plus éveillé et remonté que jamais . Elle était sur le point de tenter de l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise mais Marco mit sa main sur son épaule à elle , en disant :  
><strong>_

_**- Laisses , de toute façon il ne pourra rien faire contre père . **_

_**- Je voulais juste empêcher un imbécile de mourir en vain ... **_

_**Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard , tous firent témoin de la chose suivante : Ace venait de traverser un mur suite à sa tentative ratée d'assassinat en la personne de Barbe Blanche .Choii ne put s'empêcher d'en rire ... La tête qu'il faisait ...Et la même chose se reproduisit le lendemain et le surlendemain et le jour qui suivit celui ci ...  
><strong>_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Et c'est ainsi que trois mois passèrent ... **_

_**Chaque jour , Ace allait tenter de tuer Barbe Blanche , chaque jour il se faisait rétamer par celui ci ... C'était devenue la routine . Mais ce jour là , alors que Choii regardait distraitement l'horizon , Ace se fit projeter à l'extérieur du navire , dans les eaux du nouveau monde ... Et comme bien sur il était un possesseur de fruit du démon ... Ses chances de survies étaient quasi inexistantes ...  
><strong>_

_**- Mais quel abruti ... Fit alors Choii . **_

_**Elle jeta son regard vers le bas et vit qu'aucune bulle ne remontait à la surface . Sans réfléchir , elle sauta du navire et atterri sur l'eau , c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait véritablement usage de son fruit du démon devant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui la regardaient faire , médusés ... **_

_**- C'est pas croyable ... Mais comment fait elle ça ? Personne ne peut marcher sur l'eau ... Fit alors Vista surprit au possible . **_

_**- Alors les rumeurs étaient donc fondées après tout ... Fit alors Barbe Blanche **_

_**- Quelles rumeurs père ? Demanda alors Marco **_

_**- D'étranges rumeurs selon lesquelles Carl Snow aurait mit la main sur l'un des fruits les plus rares et les plus dangereux au monde ... Le fruit du Mizu Mizu , le fruit du démon de l'eau ... Celui qui contrôle l'eau , contrôle l'océan ... Et ce fruit là peut en effet contrôler tout ce qui est à base d'eau ... La mer , l'air , la glace ... Tout ce qui a besoin d'eau pour survivre ! Y compris les hommes ...  
><strong>_

_**- Les hommes ?! s'écria alors Vista ... Mais , ça voudrait dire qu'elle serait capable de tous nous tuer en un instant ! Comment diable Carl Snow a t'il pu mettre la main une une telle gamine ?! **_

_**- Je l'ignore ... Mais heureusement que ce n'est que Carl Snow qui l'a découverte . Heureusement ... Car sinon , nous aurions eu beaucoup de soucis à nous faire ... **_

_**Pendant ce temps , Choii s'immergeait dans l'eau afin de retrouver Ace . Notons qu'elle est la seule utilisatrice au monde capable d'évoluer dans l'eau ... Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour retrouver Ace , elle nagea jusqu'à lui et le prit par le bras . Quand elle l'eut tenu , elle les propulsa à la surface puis usa de ses pouvoir afin de les faire flotter sur l'eau . Mais elle voyait qu'il ne respirait plus ... Choii soupira longuement , replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille , et lui fit un massage cardiaque , suivi d'un bouche à bouche ...Et bien sur , quand Ace se réveilla , il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la situation : il venait de se faire sauver par une fille ( oh , la honte ) et cette même fille venait de l'embrasser , devant tous ces gus de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ( encore plus la honte ) . Et quand Choii se releva , elle fut surprise de constater que personne ne jasait à son propos ... Plus tard , elle apprit que c'était parce que tous la respectait en tant que combattante et aussi en tant qu'apprenti médecin . Elle soupira une fois de plus et dit à Ace :  
><strong>_

_**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vaincras Barbe Blanche . La prochaine fois qu'il t'expulse du navire et que tu tombes à l'eau , je ne serais pas là pour te sauver , t'auras qu'a te débrouiller par toi même ! Tu es prévenu ... **_

_**Le soir , Choii vit Marco donner à manger à Ace . Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les derniers mots de leur conversation : **_

_**- Pourquoi est ce que vous l'appelez père ? **_

_**- Tout simplement parce qu'il nous appelle ses fils ... Fit Marco en souriant **_

_**Ace regardait Marco alors que celui ci le regardait . Puis Marco partit et Choii s'assit auprès d'Ace , elle parlait tout en regardant les étoiles : **_

_**- Tu sais , ce sont de bons gars . Ils sont un peu brusques et sans gêne , mais ce sont de chouettes types ... Fit elle en souriant . Barbe Blanche a de la chance de les avoir . **_

_**- Tu ne l'appelles pas père ? Demanda Ace surprit . **_

_**- Ce n'est pas mon père que je sache ... Et puis , j'ai compris que ma place n'était pas ici , mais aux côtés de mon empereur , Carl Snow . Un jour , je serais l'une de ses commandantes , et je ferais de lui le prochain roi des pirates ... **_

_**- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ace . Pourquoi ne voudrais tu pas tenter de devenir Reine toi même ? Tu es bien plus puissante que moi non ? **_

_**- Parce que j'ai réalisée que seule , je n'étais capable de rien . Cet homme , Carl Snow , il se bat pour la justice . Et ce qu'il cherche , ce n'est pas à trouver le one piece , mais à faire régner l'ordre parmi les pirates afin de mieux profiter de la mer ... **_

_**- Dans ce cas , pourquoi ne pas devenir marine ? **_

_**- La marine n'a aucun pouvoir dans le nouveau monde . Répondit elle en riant .Seuls les empereurs ont ce pouvoir . Enfin , je suppose que si tu rejoins cet équipage , nous risquons de nous revoir bien plus souvent que d'ordinaire ...  
><strong>_

_**- Tu vas partir ? **_

_**- Dans un mois , je deviendrais officiellement commandante à son service et que devrais assurer la protection de certaines îles ... J'espère que nous deviendrons de bons amis ...  
><strong>_

_**- Hum ... **_

_**Une semaine plus tard , elle entendit la fameuse révélation comme quoi il était le fils de Gol D Roger . **_

_**0000000**_

_**Trois semaines plus tard , Choii quitta le navire de Barbe Blanche et revint auprès de son empereur . Quelques semaines passèrent avant qu'elle n'apprenne que son nouvel ami Ace avait été nommé commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche . Après cela , ils se croisèrent souvent en mer , s'entraidant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ... Et puis 4 ans plus tard à Shaobondy , Ace lui apprit que Satch avait été tué par Barbe Noire et que personne ne l'empêcherait de se venger au nom de Barbe Blanche . Bien qu'a cet instant là , elle ne pouvait qu'avoir un mauvais pressentiment , elle le laissa tout de même partir ... Et quelques mois plus tard , on la vit en vacances à Waterseven ... **_

* * *

><p><span>Fin du flash back , de retour à la réalité :<span>

Le tremblement de terre prit alors fin . Choii se souvint de toute cette heureuse période où elle vivait dans une quasi insouciance , sur les mers ... Et elle refusait de laisser la marin tout gâcher , comme elle se promettait de régler son compte à Barbe Noire si elle croisait son chemin . Elle aussi se sentait responsable de qui arrivait à Ace . Si elle avait pu le convaincre à Shaobondy , rien ne serait arrivé ...

- **Père ... Fit Ace . Les gars ... J'ai ignoré votre avertissement et je suis parti ! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas abandonné ?! C'est moi qui ai causé tout ça** ! hurla t'il .

- **Non** . Répondit Barbe Blanche . **C'est moi qui t'ai dit de partir** ... **Fils** ...

**à suivre ...**


	25. Arc Marineford partie 2

**Arc Marineford : **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 68 : Bataille sur un chaos gelé  
><strong>

Ace avait les yeux écarquillés . Pourquoi diable étaient ils venus à Marineford ?! Pourquoi provoquer une guerre en son nom ? Pourquoi faire tout cela à la fin ?! Lui qui ne voulait que leur bien , lui qui préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de leur causer du tord ! C'est alors qu'il comprit : ils pensaient tous comme lui . Aucun d'eux ne permettrait qu'on ne touche à un de leurs amis sans en payer le prix . Ils étaient une famille , Barbe Blanche était leur père à tous et même s'ils devaient se battre comme le monde entier , cela ne changerait jamais . Mais n'empêche , il savait que tout cela était arrivé à cause de lui , de sa propre faiblesse . Il hurla alors :

- Menteur ! Tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller mais je …

- Je suis celui qui t'a dit d'y aller ! fit Barbe Blanche d'une voix plus forte . Je t'ai dit d'y aller , n'est ce pas , Marco ?

- Oui , c'est ce que j'ai entendu . Affirma le phénix . Désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation Ace . Chacun le sait . Ce qui arrivera à celui qui touchera à un membre de notre équipage ! fit Marco en fronçant les sourcils .

S'en suivit alors une série de hurlements provenant des pirates . Un bourdonnement hostile , vague incessante appelant au meurtre .

- Nous ferons la peau à celui qui te touchera Ace !

- Attends nous ! On vient te sauver !

- Prenez garde , QG de la marine !

Pendant ce temps là , du coté de la marine , auprès du reste des troupes , deux vices amiraux discutaient . Il s'agissait d'Akeshi Akainu , le petit neveu de l'amiral , ainsi que Lucile Eris , un de ses habituels rivaux . D'horizons différents , les deux jeunes ont été réuni par cette guerre , successible de changer la face du monde , tout autant que leur vies .

- Tout ça risque de mal se terminer ... Fit Lucile en les observant hurler de loin .

- Il est trop tard pour dire cela . Répliqua Akeshi . Ils ont souillés le sol de Marineford , ils devront en payer le prix .

- Si tant est qu'on y arrive . Répondit il plus vraiment certain de ses capacités ...

Gecko Moria de son côté était en train de rire en parfait hystérique sous l'œil sévère de Kanzaki qui l'observait de loin . Elle fit alors à Mo , sur un air supérieur :

- Rassures moi mon chou , tes propos à deux balles concernant le fait que nous ne sommes là que pour observer les débats , tu comptes bien te les garder n'est ce pas ?

Mo se retourna , fronçant les sourcils . Il n'aimait pas les paroles de Kanzaki . Lui , il était fidèle à son empereur et a toujours été contre le changement . La politique de neutralité de Carl Snow lui allait à merveille et il ne s'en privait pas pour en vanter les éloges .

- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Mo . Je ne me retiendrai pas . J'agirai , non pas parce que je veux qu'Ace vive , mais parce que j'ai un compte à régler avec Moria !

Elle dit alors à Kimimaro qui se trouvait non loin :

- Et ne comptes pas m'en empêcher toi non plus Kimimaro .

Lequel se retourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils , preuve qu'il n'avait visiblement rien comprit à ce qu'elle disait . Il lui dit alors :

- Tu disais ?

Kansaki s'enflamma:

- Quoi ?! Tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien entendu ? Mais ... Je suis certaine que tu écoutais !

Il se tourna alors vers elle , le regard dur en disant froidement :

- Kansaki , j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu racontes . Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi .

- Hmf ! C'est pas juste ...

C'est alors que Choii se mit à dire , attirant alors l'attention des membres du navire :

- Regardez ... On dirait ... Que le niveau de l'eau ... Baisse !

Tous s'approchèrent du bord du navire , tentant de vérifier ses propos . Kansaki fit alors , pestant contre Choii :

- C'est impossible ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu maitrise l'eau qu'il faudrait absolument te ...

- Elle a raison ! fit alors Arcol Alors que sa main était encore dans l'eau . L'eau baisse de manière fort dangereuse !

- Si ça continue comme ça , on aura du mal à repartir d'ici ... Fit Sabo encore dans ses pensées ...

- Et c'est tout ce qui l'inquiète ! fit Roméo quasi mort de rire . Et dire que c'est lui le second de l'équipage ...Pas étonnant qu'on nous croit fini sur grand Line !

Chose qui fit rire Kansaki , totalement d'accord avec Roméo . Cependant , Choii fronçait les sourcils .

- **Tout cela est préoccupant** .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps , quelqu'un marchait le long d'un couloir désert , ouvert sur le dehors . La bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer arrivait à capter son intérêt . De là où cette personne était , elle arrivait encore à entendre les dires des Shishibukai qui semblaient ne pas trop s'apprécier . Tant mieux . Il ne fallait pas qu'ils finissent par se retourner contre les imbéciles qui les ont mis ensembles . Plus de discorde , et moins de trahison .<p>

- C'est si excitant ! fit alors Doflamingo tout sourire .

Cette personne fronça les sourcils . Elle n'aimait pas Doflamingo , il n'avait jamais eu toute sa tête de toute manière ... "Et dire que lui et moi nous sommes né au même endroit ... Quelle souillure !" pensa t'elle alors . Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit que Mihawk ne disait mot . Comme toujours .

- Tu veux rester sur la touche comme toujours ? Je sais que tu es venu uniquement pour tuer le temps . Fit le flamant rose , ne semblant perdre de sa superbe , le sourire toujours plus éclatant .

- ...

- Fais ce que tu veux ... Fit il en riant .

Cette personne n'y prêta plus trop d'attention . Elle était cependant bien plus intéressée par le combat qui était sur le point de commencer :

**- De notre côté , nous avons les shishibukai censés nous aider à maintenir la paix , de l'autre , nous avons les pirates de Barbe Blanche et plus de 40 navires alliés . Et le tout se passe à Marineford ! Comme c'est amusant , jamais dans l'histoire du gouvernement mondial il n'y a eu pareille effusion . Quel que soit le vainqueur , les temps changeront** .

- Euh ... Lothaire sama ? fit un gradé de la marine .

Cette personne se retourna et répondit :

**- Qu'y a t'il ?**

- N'étiez vous pas censé vous trouver auprès de saint Akabara Shi sama ?

**- Si . Mais je voulais voir de plus près cette guerre sur le point de se profiler . répondit cette personne d'une voix assez badine .**

- Je comprends . Cependant , la sécurité de maitre Akabara Shi sama est primordiale . Nous avons déjà eu le malheur de perdre la sainte Sa Miyuki -sama , alors vous savez ...

**- Je comprends . Mais je ne pense pas que maitre Akabara ait besoin d'être protégé .** Fit cette personne d'une manière assez étrange .

- Lothaire sama ?

**- Oubliez . Coupa la personne . Je m'assurerai de son état sous peu .**

- Bien . Je vous laisse .

Et cette personne se retrouva de nouveau seule . On l'avait nommé Lothaire . Mais cette personne n'était pas Lothaire . C'était quelqu'un qui en revanche , avait prit l'apparence de Lothaire . Cette personne regardait de haut la scène et vit Tzuru en train de réprimander deux vices amiraux qui lui avait recommandé de se mettre à l'abri , son regard alla jusqu'aux trois amiraux , assis mais tendus à l'extrême , puis vers Sengoku qui lui était trop occupé à fixer Barbe Blanche d'un air plus qu'hostile et enfin sur Choii , qui semblait occupée à soucier de l'eau qui semblait se comporter bizarrement . Mais c'est à ce moment là que cette personne vit que Boregard Lensk était présent . Le regard de cette personne semblait plus froid et impitoyable que jamais . Cette personne fit alors :

- Que c'est amusant . Sengoku . Tzuru . Boregard Lensk . **Je me demande bien comment vous allez réagir , lorsque vous vous rendrez compte que je ne suis pas encore morte** . **Je suis impatiente de voir vos têtes** .

* * *

><p>Du côté des marines comme des pirates , la tension était à son comble . Nos deux vices amiraux préférés , Akeshi et Lucile pouvaient le sentir . Le premier , fit alors :<p>

- C'est étrange . Ils se sont calmés brusquement .

- Attendent ils les ordres de Barbe Blanche ? Se demanda Lucile .

- Peut être s'agirait il du fameux " calme avant la tempête " ? Nous pouvons à peine respirer tant la pression est forte .

* * *

><p>Du côté de Choii , l'agitation commençait à se faire sentir . Alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés vers les Shishibukai et par extension Sengoku et Ace , Kansaki leur dit alors à demi paniqué :<p>

- Y'a un problème ! L'eau ... Elle commence à monter dardar !

Tous la regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres . Kansaki et ses blagues ... Sauf que pour une fois , c'était vrai ! L'eau était bel et bien en train de monter sans qu'on en sache véritablement la raison . Et puis tout d'un coup , on entendit des tremblements qui secouèrent tout Marineford . Les navires en tanguèrent , le soleil lui même en perdait de son éclat .

- ça se rapproche . Fit Kimimaro .

- Oh noooon ... Fit Choii .

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kansaki paniquée . Mais que se passe t'il à la fin ?

C'est alors que tout devint sombre , tous levèrent avec effroi leurs têtes vers le ciel et ce qu'ils virent leur glacèrent le sang !

- Le fruit du Gura Gura aurait crée un gigantesque raz de marée ... Sous marin ?! s'écria alors Choii

- **TSUNAMI** ! hurla alors Arcol gorge déployé .

- Oh merde . Fit Roméo en se tapant le front

- Très spirituel . Répliqua Mo .

- J'ai peur ... Fit Sione tandis que Jb la prenait dans ses bras . Qu'allons nous devenir ?

En effet , Marineford semblait en plein chaos . Les vagues incessantes ébranlaient le QG de la marine où plus de 100 milles marines expérimentés ainsi qu'une poignée de pirates triés sur le volet menaient l'un contre l'autre une guerre sans précédent ! Pire encore que la bataille d'Ed War pire encore que les luttes fratricides entre empereur . Le sang qui devait couler était désormais réclamé de toute urgence par l'océan , et les vagues s'élevaient vers le ciel célébrant les astres divin de la mort . Et si tout s'arrêtait dès maintenant ? Pirates et Marines sont et resteront toujours des Fils de l'océan , né et devenus sur les flots . Il est donc logique de se dire que mourir par les flots serrait une mort rêvée pour les deux partis . Alors à quoi bon se battre ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! hurla Kansaki . Je veux que Kimimaro m'aime ! Même si je dois en payer le ...

- Tais donc ! Répliqua celui ci . Inquiètes toi d'abord de ta propre vie ! Tu es une utilisatrice de fruit du démon , si tu te fais engloutir , tu y laisses ta vie !

- Choii ! fit Sabo . Est ce que tu penses pouvoir stopper les vagues avec ton fruit du démon ? C'est urg...

Mais tous cessèrent de parler . Tous s'en rendirent compte . Choii était debout , les deux bras écartés , une somme titanesque de haki chargé de fruit du démon l'habitant . Elle essayait de repousser les vagues , d'aplatir le tzunami avant qu'il ne les frappes . Mais c'était trop dur . Un bout de bois ne pouvait rien face à deux blocs d'acier chargeant de toute parts . Il ne pouvait que ... Briser .

- Choii ... Fit alors Kimimaro .

Elle ne l'entendait même plus . Trop concentrée qu'elle était . Ses dents grinçaient , de la sueur coulait abondamment de ses tempes et un puissant mal de crane se faisait sentir . Ses jambes tremblaient . Et durant un bref instant , elle crut entendre une voix dans sa tête qui semblait lui demander pourquoi elle faisait tout ça . C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu protéger ses amis dans une bulle d'eau et laisser les autres mourir . Mais il y avait Ace ! Et elle voulait le sauver ! Parce qu'elle s'était promis après la capture de Paule et l'échec d'Elias Lobbys qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire !

Mais malheureusement . Elle aurait voulu se croire au dessus des Dieux , de la nature , de tout . Mais l'homme n'était rien comparé au reste . Et c'est face à ce savoir éternel et universel qu'elle céda . Tombant à terre , les yeux plein de larmes , essoufflé et le cœur sur le point de cesser de battre . Et c'est alors qu'elle fit , douloureusement :

- J'ai échouée . J'ai perdu face à un élément que je me targue de maitriser depuis le tout début de mon existence !

Qu'allaient ils devenir ? Allaient disparaitre ainsi , sous des tonnes d'eau ? Noyé dans l'obscurité salée et sombre de grand Line ? Dévoré , Déchiquetés par des poissons carnivores pullulant ces eaux ? Quelles atrocités ! Sione se mit alors à pleurer . Elle n'avait plus le courage de vivre . A quoi bon vivre pour ça ? Autant en finir . Et au moment où elle tenta de s'emparer de son épée , Jb la lui prit des mains et elle répliqua , à deux doigts d'une folie furieuse , proche de la fin , de la mort :

- C'était mon choix ! Je ne veux pas mourir noyée ! Je veux vivre et mourir à ma manière !

- Trouillarde ! répliqua t'il . Et nos ainés ? Tu les as vus nos ainés ? Aux ils affrontent la mort en face , dans le blanc de l'œil . Ils n'ont pas peur de mourir pour une cause qui leur semble juste . Ils se battront jusqu'à la fin !

Mais en réalité , les ainés comme ils disaient , étaient pétrifiés . Pétrifiés face à un destin trop violent . Roméo lui même du haut de ses huit siècles existences ne pouvait que fermer les yeux . Se fermer à une réalité trop cruelle . Devait il appeler sa douce Juliette afin de lui dire que leur amour allait bientôt être enterré sous des tonnes d'eau ? Il était certain qu'elle n'y survivrait pas .Son frère Xavier , son cousin Carl Snow et puis lui ... Ce serait trop dure à supporter . Mais peut être que cette eau était justement là pour le punir lui ? De tous ses pêchés , de tous ces morts tués . Froidement tués . Par lui qui plus est . Et puis Xavier . Ce pauvre ami qu'il avait tué parce qu'ils compromettait tous leurs plans . Il regrettait de l'avoir tué . Tout comme il regretta la mort d'Amy . Il s'apprêtait alors à rejoindre l'oubli , des rives du Styx , pavés de sang et d'os jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer ou il serrait jugé et enfermé pour l'éternité .

_C'était la fin ._

Enfin ... C'était ce qu'ils croyaient .

Mais c'est alors qu'ils virent une ombre s'élancer à même les vagues . C'était Aokiji . Il réussi comme par miracle à faire ce que Choii ne pouvait accomplir d'elle seule : geler les immenses vagues , le Tsunami entier . Et l'air devenait froide , alors que les larmes de Choii se métamorphosaient en petits cristaux et que ses yeux semblaient briller d'un nouvel éclat , d'une vie qui recommençait à fleurir , au delà de se chaos glacé . C'était ... L'Ice Age .

- Nous sommes encore ... En vie ? Fit alors Sionne sans trop y croire .

- Génial ! fit Kanzaki . Kimimaro n'est pas mort !

- Dieu soit loué . Fit Mo

- Faites moi promettre que dorénavant , j'éviterais les Tsunami comme la peste ! Répliqua Roméo .

Et alors qu'ils discutaient , le Tzunami entier avait été gelé sous le regard admiratif de Choii .

- Petit effronté . Fit Barbe Blanche en souriant .

Aokiji y répondit en lui lançant des flèches de glace .

- Partisan ! fit l'amiral .

Barbe Blanche usa de son pouvoir pour pulvériser les flèches ainsi qu'Aokiji qui se cracha dans l'eau . Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il était un Logia . Il se restructura donc dans l'eau et gela en même temps la baie toute entière ! Il empêcha alors les pirates de s'enfuir sur leurs navires mais leur livra tout de même l'accès vers Marineford .

- Feu ! Détruisez le Mobby Dick ! Hurla un gradé à ses subordonnés .

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche sauta du navire avec les autres équipages alliés afin de passer à l'action . Arcol quitta Choii et sa bande afin de rejoindre Gina et le reste de sa troupe , ayant hâte de voir un peu d'action . Un bataille intense se livra alors entre les deux camps , avec l'arrivée spectaculaire des vices amiraux de la marine , avec parmi eux Tzuru , la tacticienne .

- Tzuru san , pourquoi ne pas rester en arrière ? Fit un vice amiral

- Laissez nous faire et prenez du thé ou autre chose dans un endroit tranquille . Fit un autre vice amiral d'une voix condescendante .

- Ne soyez pas trop arrogants , oisillons ! Il n'y a pas d'endroits sûr , même au fin fond de l'océan !

* * *

><p>Cette personne était encore sur place . Elle regardait la bataille avoir lieu , des yeux plus impassible que jamais . Combien de personne avait elle vu mourir au juste ? Elle ne le savait plus , mais suffisamment pour ne plus en être trop affectée .<p>

- **ça commence enfin** . Fit elle .

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Mihawk sortir son épée et se préparer à entrer en scène .

- **Comme c'est inhabituel ... Fit la personne . Le capricieux œil de faucon semble vouloir se battre** .

- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Fit alors Doflamingo surpris

- Je veux juste savoir quelle serait la vraie différence entre nous , et cet homme qui semble se tenir juste devant nous . Fit il de ses yeux inlassablement vides .

- **Œil de Faucon ... L'épéiste le plus fort du monde ... Même les soldats les plus expérimentés trembleraient de peur rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux** ...

Sur le champ de bataille , Vista vaillant commandant de Barbe Noire fit :

- J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer . C'est le rêve de chaque bretteur de croiser son épée avec lui . Car il est suposé être le plus fort du monde . C'est l'épéiste des épéistes !

De son côté , Mihawk sortit son sabre , près à frapper .

Du côté de Choii , Kansaki plissait des yeux .

- Quelle étrange épée ... Elle a l'air si lourde !

- C'est l'épée noire "nuit " , l'une des douze meilleures épées du monde . Fit Kimimaro . Du côté noir de la lame , il y a une ligne de caractères irréguliers et un double motif de girofle . C'est l'épée idéale pour le plus grand épéiste du monde .

- OUAH ! Tu en sait des choses mon Kimi-adoré !

- Mais tais toi donc ! répliqua t'il gêné au possible alors que tous le regardaient d'une mine moqueuse .

C'est alors que l'attaque arriva . Tranchant à même la glace , serpentant parmi le visible , la chair même à une vitesse inégalée , droit vers le navire de Barbe Blanche et surtout , droit sur le navire où se trouvait Choii et les autres ! Leurs heures étaient elles venues ? Non ! Du moins , pas tant que Kimimaro , le prince au camélias n'avait pas donné son accord . Ce demi géant presque aussi grand que Barbe Blanche était le meilleur épéiste de Wano . Lui aussi il voulait connaitre sa force face à quelqu'un de puissant , quelqu'un comme Oeil de Faucon . Voilà longtemps déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu de vrai combat , homme à homme , épée contre épée et le vif tintement qui s'en dégageait , leurs âmes vibrant au grès des coups ... Lui qui était si calme , s'embrasa . Et tant pis pour Vista . Il l'éclipserai .

Il bondit alors du navire et se positionna face à l'attaque lancée , sortant son épée personnelle , Chihaya , la rapide . L'épée aux coups les plus rapides et fluides au monde . Une épée d'une finesse et d'une grâce sans borne . Le joyau de perfection de Wano . Il empoigna de toutes ses forces son épée et hurla tout en projetant son épée vers le sol :

- Technique ancestrale de Wano : Do Ryu Sen , l'éclat terrestre !

Ainsi , deux attaques terrestres fonçaient l'une vers l'autre , en attente d'une collision inévitable . Œil de Faucon vs Kimimaro , la machine était désormais lancée , qui serait susceptible de l'emporter ?

**à suivre ...**

Ps : désolé d'avoir pris du temps , mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration ... Et j'écrivais sur mes autres fics ...

**Chapitre 69 : Un plan infaillible .  
><strong>

Les deux lames entrèrent en collision provoquant alors un souffle d'une violence inouïe . Des marines volèrent sous la puissance du choc . A l'arrière , Kanzaki hurla , la rafale lui arrivant en pleine figure ! Choii quant à elle plissa les yeux . Ils n'étaient pas encore en dehors de tout danger ! Kimimaro n'avait pas été assez rapide pour arrêter le coup qui fusait encore droit sur eux !

- Mais pourtant l'épée de Kimi-chan est la meilleur ! fit alors Kanzaki .

C'est alors qu'ils virent Diamond Joz se positionner juste sur la trajectoire du coup . Il réussit à arrêter l'attaque en la projetant vers le ciel , mais une rafale stridente allait encore devoir les percuter ! Mo soupira et joignit alors ses deux mains tout en activant son haki , qu'il relâcha d'un coup sec et tranchant .

- Bang . Fit il simplement .

Et de très violentes ondes de chocs s'abattirent sur les marines qui mirent leur mains sur leurs oreilles tant le choc avait été violent pour celles ci . Les pirates en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour attaquer et très vite , les hurlements , les coups de feu et échanges d'épées reprirent sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ace .

- Les amis ... Tout est de ma ...

- **Quels Imbéciles !** fit Sengoku . Ils veulent nous envahir de face ! Unités d'artillerie ! Unités avancées ! Ne relâchez pas vos efforts !

S'en suivit alors une véritable rafale de boulets de cannons provenant de l'infrastructure de Marineford . Kimimaro sauta afin de trancher les boulets qui fonçaient vers eux , après cela , il décida de sauter sur la glace et de courrir droit vers les marines . Surprise , Kanzaki s'écria :

- Kimimaro! Où vas tu?! Reviiiiens!

-Laisses le . Fit alors Choii . Ce n'est pas ton combat , mais le sien .

- Quoi ?! Je refuse ! Je l'aime tu entends , je ... !

- Dans ce cas essaies de le comprendre . Carl Snow n'a plus connu de vrai guerre depuis huit ou neuf ans . Et les bons combattants se font très rare . Kimimaro est un épéiste , risquer sa vie face à au meilleur épéiste du monde est un honneur pour lui . Et de toute manière , tu n'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste sans rien faire non ? Seul Œil de Faucon l'intéresse . Fais toi une raison .

- ... Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'a me battre moi aussi ... Pour oublier mon chagrin !

Et la rose partit elle aussi sur le champ de bataille . Choii se tourna vers les autres et vit sans la moindre surprise que Roméo avait déjà disparu , se faisant sans doute une joie de massacrer tout ce qui bouge . Restait donc plus que Mo , Sabo , Boregard , Jb et Sionne .

- Et vous ? Demanda t'elle . Vous comptez participer ?

Mo fut catégorique . Il était présent en tant qu'observateur . Se battre ne faisait parti de ses priorités . Déjà qu'il avait horreur des pirates , mais lui demander de combattre avec ... Sans façons ! Sabo quant à lui avait fait savoir qu'il devait partir sous peu , qu'on lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'une affaire encore plus urgente que celle ci . Il partit en usant du Genpo sous le regard médusé de Choii . Pourquoi avait il attendu des heures et des heures , qu'il leur avait raconté sa vie à propos d'Ace et de Luffy ? N'était il pas venu sauver son frère ?!

- Attends ! exigea alors Choii .

Sabo se retourna et la scruta de ses yeux sombres . Dans l'attente de l'évidence même .

- Pourquoi ? Ce que tu fais est illogique . Si tu n'avais pas envie de venir , alors pourquoi le faire ?

- Eh ben ... Fit il en se grattant la tête , gêné , je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour moi de me montrer . Après tout , j'ignore comment Ace va réagir lorsqu'il verra que je suis encore vivant . Je ... Je suis désolé , mais je ne peux pas . Plus maintenant . Il a d'autres frères en plus : ceux de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche . Et puis il a toi non ? Même si je pars , il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le sauver . Finalement ... Je ne suis pas irremplaçable .

- Tu te rends comptes que ce que tu fais frôle la couardise ? annonça froidement Choii

- ... Prends plutôt ça comme une marque de timidité .

Et il partit de Marineford , sans dire un mot . Un seul . Cela aura été la dernière fois que Sabo vit son frère vivant . Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y penser davantage qu'elle fut alors frappée par un flash aveuglant ! Mo se couvrit les yeux avec sa main , Boregard faisait de même alors que les deux jeunots , Jb et Sionne paniquaient :

- Mais que se passe t'il ?!

- Aie ! C'est Aveuglant ! s'écria Sione .

- ça va surtout droit sur nous . Fit alors Choii .

Et c'est alors qu'ils virent l'Amiral Kizaru juste au dessus d'eux . Choii savait que son fruit du démon était puissant , mais de là à l'être autant ! Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en murmurant :

- Cet homme est encore plus fort que Paule !

Et ce monstre dégageait une telle envie de meurtre que même Jb en tremblait . Et pourtant , il ne leur prêtait aucune attention particulière , trop absorbé par Barbe Blanche . C'est alors qu'il lança son attaque , sa terrible attaque :

- **Yasakani no Magatama** .

Et ce fut l'enfer . Des milliers , non , des dizaines de milliers de balles de photon tombèrent sur les pirates au sol . Explosion , électrocution , destruction , morts . Cette attaque meurtrière illuminait de mille feux la baie gelée de Marineford , affichant les cadavres roussies des pirates trop faible pour y survivre . Du côté de Choii , tout c'était passé très vite . Boregard avait tenté de protéger avec son corps Sione et Jb de l'impact des coups ( allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ... ) , Choii usa de son fruit du démon pour stopper les balles qui électrocutèrent l'eau pour finir par la faire exploser . Ce fut Mo qui au final sauva tout le monde . Il usa de son haki pour détruire les projectiles . Une fois le danger écarté , Choii releva la tête avec inquiétude vers Barbe Blanche et vit Marco se placer entre les balles et Barbe Blanche . Une explosion de flammes bleu se fit voir . Choii entendit alors le second de Barbe Blanche dire :

- **Tu ne peux pas atteindre le King ... Du premier coup tu sais** !

- Vous êtes bien effrayants ... Pirates de Barbe Blanche !

Du côté de Choii , on entendit Jb dire que le corps de Marco était tout sauf normal . Comment régénérer aussi vite de ses blessures ? Comment survivre face à une telle attaque ?! Et puis on lui expliqua et tout devint alors beaucoup plus clair :

- Il est question d'une rumeur , commença Choii tandis qu'elle regardait l'échange . Une rumeur disant que Marco aurait mangé un fruit du démon jugé invincible . Encore plus invincible que le fruit de Paule ou encore du mien . Certains y croyaient , d'autres non , mais la vérité est sous nos yeux . Il a ...

- C'est encore plus rare qu'un Logia . Fit Kisaru en souriant tel un hystérique . Le fruit du démon du type Zoan d'une créature mythique .

C'est alors que tous virent Marco se transformer en phénix , ce qui lui a permit de se régénérer automatiquement sans craindre les attaques de l'Amiral . Il fonça droit sur Kisaru alors que celui ci se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'oiseau . Marco attaqua alors directement Kizaru , mais celui ci bloqua le coup , moqueur :

- On dirait que ton attaque a plutôt bien marché .

- Menteur ! s'écria alors l'ananas en accentuant la force de son coup .

Cela eut pour effet de projeter à grande vitesse Kizaru vers les fortifications de marineford , sous les yeux ébahis de Lucile et Akaba qui observaient la scène avec attention . Mais celui ci repartit alors directement à la charge , comme ci de rien n'était ...

- Les logias sont vraiment des gens effrayants ... Souffla alors Lucile .

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là , cette personne regardait la scène en tapant doucement du doigt sur la rambarde de fer . Les pirates qui frappent les marines à coup d'épée et de fusils , les marines faisant l'inverse ... Quel ennui ! Et les plus puissants de l'équipage de Carl Snow qui ne bougent d'un pousse ... Fastidieux !<p>

-** Et c'est à ça qu'est censé ressembler la plus grande guerre de ce siècle ?! Eh ben ! Même Ed War était mieux ! Quel manque d'originalité ... On est à Marineford grand dieu !** fit cette personne semblant perdre patience .

C'est alors qu'elle vit un pirate , Diamond Joz , il lui semblait , frapper le sol gelé et en sortir à portée de bras une immense toupie géante faisant facilement plusieurs tonnes . Cela attira l'attention de cette personne qui se fit une joie de voir un peu de créativité du côté des pirates .

- **Je me demande ce qu'il va en faire de ce gros glaçon ...**

C'est alors qu'elle le vit le lancer droit sur les marines , et plus précisément , droit sur l'estrade où était tranquillement assis l'Amiral Akainu qui semblait plus bouillonnant que jamais .

- **Eh ben , eh ben ... Le gamin a l'air plutôt remonté aujourd'hui . Tout ça risque de ne pas être du joli joli** ...

Et alors que l'immense bloc de glace fusait sur lui , il fit :

- Sérieusement ces deux là ... Ils ne devraient pas quitter leurs postes comme ça . Si nous quittons tous nos positions ... ( se couvre alors de lave ) **Qui protégerait cet endroit ?!**

Et la prévision de cette personne se réalisa . Akainu leva son bras droit vers l'immense bloc de glace et usa de l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques : Le Daifunka soit la grande éruption . Et il ne fallu que quelques secondes à l'amiral pour pulvériser le bloc et pour faire s'abattre sur les pirates une véritable pluie de météorite qui brûla , écrasa de nombreux pirates .

- Aie ... Fit alors Akeshi . Si mon vieux s'en mêle , ces crétins n'auront aucune chance .

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que la rumeur ... ? Fit alors Lucile

- Ouais . Mon grand oncle n'épargne personne . N'a de pitié pour personne . Si tu fuis le champ de bataille , il te brule chaque lambeau de cher constituant ton corps en moins de deux secondes pour se regarder hurler de douleur sans la moindre émotion . Et pour les pirates c'est encore pire ! Il les torture indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des informations plausibles . Il serait capable de faire pleurer le plus puissant des pirates .

- La figure même des marines de la vieille école . Des durs à cuire , des marines croyant à la justice envers et contre tout , capable des pires atrocités sans une once de remords . Et tu comptes vouloir un jour le vaincre ?

- Si je veux devenir amiral , il le faudra bien . Mais pour le moment , il ne me considère que comme de la vermine . Pour lui , je n'ai pas encore prouvé ma valeur au combat . Il faut bien un début à tout ...

Les météorites continuaient de tomber . Alors que les pirates courraient dans tous les sens et que les marines regardaient la scène dénués d'émotions . Cette personne quant à elle observait avec amusement la scène . Et soudain se regard se concentra davantage vers Choii et les météorites qui fusaient droit sur elle . Elle n'accorda aucune importance à l'un des navires de Barbe Blanche venant d'exploser ou encore à ce que celui allait faire . Le tout étant de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue en thermes de puissance .

- **Voyons voyons ... Tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu pouvais utiliser les bases du Rokushiki , et maintenant , que vas tu faire face à ce genre d'attaque** ?

De son côté , Choii voyait une immense météorite fuser droit vers elle . D'instinct , elle usa de son fruit du démon afin d'éteindre celle ci . C'est alors qu'une boule noire , fumante et encore rouge fonça vers leur bateau . Elle sortit alors de son fourreau son katana , celui qui lui avait valu le nom de ballerine aux voiles de givre . Le septième sabre le plus puissant au monde , Chiyuki , dit le sabre aux milles hivers . Donc elle sortit son sabre réputé inébranlable et sauta dans les airs tout en effectuant son attaque de prédilection :

- Fuyuka no Odori , la danse aux parfums de l'hiver !

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir par l'adorable nom de l'attaque exercée par Choii . En réalité il s'agissait d'une attaque dangereuse qui tranchait et glaçait tout le corps de l'ennemi de manière très rapide . On l'appelait Fuyuka no Odori car comme le parfum , on ne pouvait que se sentir , et non le voir ! La vitesse d'exécution de l'attaque fit plisser les yeux d'œil de faucon et rire Doflamingo . Mais elle réduisit surtout le bloc de terre à l'état de poussière .

- **Eh ben ... Quelle agilité ... Je ne l'aurait jamais cru possible** !

Elle rangea son katana sans le fourreau accroché à son obi qui maintenait alors le kimono et atterrit doucement à terre , le souffle à moitié court .

- Dame Choii ! s'écria Sionne . Vous allez bien ?!

- Oui ... C'est juste que ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas ressortie cette technique . Et de toute manière , je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser car il nous faut sauver Ace !

Pendant ce temps , cette personne avait de nouveau les yeux sur Barbe Blanche . Elle le vit arrêter la pierre avec sa lance et souffler dessus pour en stopper les flammes . Elle entendit alors Barbe Blanche dire :

- Va donc plutôt utiliser ton pouvoir pour allumer des gâteaux d'anniversaires , gamin de magma !

Elle fit alors en souriant :

**- Tss ... Vieux fou . Arrêtes donc de frimer ...**

- Tu détestes les funérailles trop illuminées Barbe Blanche ?!

Et cette personne se mit à rire . L'humour noir de son cher Sakazuki avait toujours eu le don de la faire rire ... Elle même n'aurait pas pu dire mieux dans une telle situation . C'est alors que cette personne sentit derrière elle une présence . Elle fit alors :

**- Sa Yune ... Tu n'est pas en compagnie de ton Ace chéri à le torturer pour mieux le prendre en photo ?**

- Et vous alors ? Tous vous croient dans une des nombreuses morgues de Marineford . Mais honnêtement , cela ne me surprend pas de vous voir trainer dans les environs , vous avez toujours été du genre à causer des frayeurs pour rien , mais le coup du décès ... Franchement ... On aura tout vu !

Cette personne se retourna et fit :

**- Comment as tu su que c'était moi , malgré mon déguisement ?**

- Pff ! Je possède comme vous le haki des Rois et une parfaite maitrise du haki de perception chose qui me permet de reconnaitre les autres utilisateurs de haki qui m'entoure . Vous ne pouvez pas me tromper .

**- Et dire que durant tout ce temps je pensais que tu étais plus faible que Choii ... **

- _Moi ? Plus faible que cette** chose** qui me sert de cousine ?_ Sans façons .

-** Hum ... Je suppose que tu es donc venue ici pour l'affronter n'est ce pas ?**

- En partie . Admit Yune . Si je suis venue ici , c'est parce que j'ai entendu que vous étiez à Marineford . Et en arrivant , on m'apprends que vous êtes morte . Mais maintenant que j'ai bel et bien la preuve que vous êtes toujours en vie , je vais vous prouver mes capacités ! Je vais vaincre Choii devant vous et vous accepterez enfin de faire de moi un membre de la famille principale du clan des Sa .

**- Tu veux donc vivre à Mariejoa ?**

- J'en ai marre de torturer des prisonniers à Impel Down , je veux vivre dans le grand Luxe moi ! Avoua celle ci . Et je suis prête à tout pour y parvenir . Choii est une traitresse , elle mérite de mourir .

**- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Elle n'est pas la seule tenryubito à être partie de Mariejoa que je sache .**

- Elle est devenue une pirate . Donc une ennemie du gouvernent Mondial . Elle devra mourir . Et par la main d'un Sa ou tout notre clan risque d'être déshonoré . Elle n'est pas comme vous . Vous , vous avez décidée de devenir marine et de servir les intérêts du gouvernement . Elle , elle les mine ! Tout comme cette sale Chigusa qui est devenue révolutionnaire ! Si ça continue ainsi , nous risquons de perdre notre statut privilégié parmi les tenryubitos ... S'inquiéta alors Yune . Et je ne peux le tolérer !

Cette personne se mit alors à rire . D'un rire assez sombre qui fit reculer quelque peu Yune . Elle fit alors :

**- Ne t'en fais pas . Aujourd'hui , durant cette guère , je ferais en sorte de la mettre au pied du mur .**

- Ah ... Fit Yune . Si ce n'est que ça , c'est déjà fait ...

**- Expliques toi . Exigea cette personne .**

- Sur le chemin de Marineford , j'ai dis à son Ace chéri que son amie de toujours était une tenryubito . Et il l'a vraiment très mal pris . Imaginez alors une seule seconde ce qui se passerait , s'il hurlait devant les caméras de Marineford et devant l'ensemble des participants de la grande guerre ce que je lui ait négligemment soufflé . Devinez ce qui se passerait alors . Incita Yune avec un sourire mauvais .

-** Tous ses amis lui tournerait le dos et pire encore . C'est le monde de la piraterie tout entier qui chercherait à la détruire .**

- En clair , soit elle retourne à Marineford , soit le monde entier cherchera à la détruire . Tout ça me semble être parfait comme moyen pour l'affaiblir . Et ce sera ma revanche . Fit elle d'un rire diabolique . Je veux la voir hurler , maudire son destin , je veux voire cette sale petite sainte ni touche se détruire de l'intérieur , la voir souffrir encore et encore jusqu'à ...

-** Je veux juste qu'elle fasse un choix Yune . Si malgré tout elle choisit de rester pirate envers et contre tout , alors il faudra s'en débarrasser , et ce même si je l'ai vu naître .**

- Mais pour cela il faut déjà qu'elle accède à Ace et que la haine de ce dernier soit suffisamment forte pour qu'il décide lui même de la détruire devant le monde entier ! Et ça j'en ferais mon affaire ! Ha ha ha ha !

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg !_ fit alors une grosse chose verte qui était si gigantesque que cette personne en écarquilla les yeux .

- Mais c'est quoi cette chose ?! s'écria alors Yune

-** Apparemment ... Il s'agirait d'un des descendants d'Oz . Little Oz junior . Mais j'ignorais qu'il était du côté de Barbe Blanche . Tout ça risque de devenir assez intéressant ...**

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent son hurlement strident qui secoua tout Marineford . Ace quant à lui écarquillait les yeux :

- Oz ...

-_ Ace est gentil ! Je ne le laisserai surtout pas ... Mourir !_

_**à suivre ...** _

**PS : pour ceux que ça intéresse , dans l'animé on en est a l'épisode 463 . **

**Voilà ... euh ... Et merci pour ceux qui lisent . **

**à une prochaine ! **


	26. Arc Marineford partie 3

**Arc Marineford**

**partie 3 :**

**Chapitre 70 : Accroches toi , Kanzaki !  **

Tous étaient sidérés . Un géant . Non , plus qu'un géant . Ce little Oz Junior n'avait vraiment rien de little ! Il devait mesurer pas moins du double de la taille d'un géant normal et surement aussi pas moins du double de leur force classique ! A sa vue , Gecko Moria se mit à rire tel un hystérique .

- Son cadavre ! Je veux son cadavre ! Si je pouvais l'avoir ... ça voudrait alors dire que j'aurais encore ... Le plus puissant des zombies ! Hi hi ! fit il en sautant sur place , tel un demeuré fini .

De son côté , Choii se mit à soupirer de soulagement . Si la chance continue à aller en leur faveur , alors cette guerre aurait des chances de se terminer sans trop de blessés sur les bras . Malheureusement , elle ignorait à quel point elle pourrait avoir tord ...

Elle entendit alors Jb s'écrier :

- Regardez ! L'unité des géants passe à l'action .

En effet , de là où le groupe se trouvait , ils pouvaient encore distinguer les immenses silhouettes de cet imposant groupe de vice amiral qui ne semblaient pas du tout ménager ceux qui leur faisaient face . Et alors que Choii ainsi que les deux enfants observaient les combats se dérouler , un cri attira leur attention . Un marine avait réussi par on ne savait quel prodige à atteindre leur position et les menaçaient désormais de sa longue hallebarde . Mais il fut tué sans le moindre effort par Mo qui fit , froidement :

- Si vous avez le temps de palabrer , trouver en pour vous protéger . Surtout toi , Choii !

Celle ci prit un air plus que sérieux . C'est vrai , elle devrait se montrer plus prudente à l'avenir . Elle se tourna alors vers Mo en souriant :

- Oui , désolé . Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs ...

Et la tête ailleurs elle l'avais sans aucun doute ! Un de ses amis était sur le point de se faire décapiter , un autre venait de s'enfuir , la queue entre les jambes sans lui donner d'autres explications qu'un :"Prends plutôt ça comme une marque de timidité " . Pathétique ... Sans compter Kimimaro , Kanzaki et Roméo qui sont en train de massacrer du marine sur le champ de bataille et pour couronner le tout , Boregard avait de nouveau disparu !

Elle se mit alors à soupirer fortement . Ceux là alors ...

Tiens , en parlant de ceux qui tuaient le temps sur le champ de bataille ... Penchons nous un peu sur le sort de cette chère Kanzaki ... Qui venait par chance d'esquiver un pas de l'immense little Oz Junior .

- **Eh ! Tu peux pas faire attention tout de même ?!** hurla celle ci plus verte encore que ne l'était celui qui tenta sans s'en rendre compte de l'écraser ...

Mais celui ci continua sa route sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt , trop occupé qu'il était à marmonner des choses du genre " Ace , attends moi . J'arrive ! "etc , etc ... Kanzaki soupira d'exaspération . Il osait l'ignorer ?! Pas étonnant que ce truc n'ait pas de succès avec les femmes ! Enfin , si tenté qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied ...

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ragea t'elle alors .

Qu'est ce qui la retenait de transformer ce truc en une montagne d'or ? Au moins , elle l'aura tué ! Et c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire afin de lui rembourser cet auguste affront ! Avoir failli l'écraser ! Mais enfin , elle lui arrivait au genoux ! Elle était VISIBLE pardieu ! Et alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la quantité de béryls qu'elle tirerait de son cadavre qu'elle aurait au préalable changé en statue d'or pur , elle se prit une balle dans le bras . Elle hurla alors en faisant :

- Aieeeeeeeeeeee ! Mais ça fait un de ces mal de chiennnnnnnnnns !

Elle activa alors son pouvoir du fruit du Oro Oro no mi et le passa sur son bras . La douleur disparut aussitôt .

-** Mais pas autant que l'amour que je porte à mon cher Kimimaroooooooo !** Raaaaaaaaaagh ! fit elle en brisant le cou d'un marine qui passait dans les environs . Ahhh ! fit elle alors réjouie . Je me sens mieux .

...

Kimimaro se mit alors à éternuer .

Il avait la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un avait par malheur prononcé son nom ... Allez savoir pourquoi ... Il fut alors surprit par de grosses détonations qui venaient sans aucun doute d'un des gros vaisseaux de la marine qu'il voyait .

- Eh ben ... Quel raffut .

Tout ces coups de feu et de canons étaient bien partis pour lui donner un sacré mal de crane ... Mais ce genre de désagrément faisaient bel et bien partis de la guerre ... Et guerre il y avait ! Kimimaro se mit alors à courir , katana à la main , fauchant tout ennemi se présentant à lui . Courir . Tuer . Esquiver . Courir . Tuer . Esquiver . Tels devaient être ces seules pensées . Les seules pensées qui le mèneraient à Ace . Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment , mais s'il continuait sur sa lancée , s'il continuait à faire fit de sa peur , et à se lancer face à l'ennemi , il parviendrait surement à le sauver . Et peut être même à arrêter cette guerre par la même occasion !

Mais ça , il ne fallait pas trop y compter ...

...

Sur l'échafaud cependant :

- Ils ont amenés avec eux une créature aux pouvoirs invraisemblables ... Fit alors Sengoku en haussant les sourcils .

Ace lui se mit de nouveau à crier le nom de son ami , fou d'inquiétude . En effet , au vu de sa grande , non , de son immense taille , il était une cible facile pour les tireurs et artilleurs bien placés ...

- Oz ! Non ! Tu es une cible trop facile pour eux !

- Ace ! rugit alors Oz . Attends moi , j'arrive !

C'est alors que tous le virent soulever à bras le corps un immense navire de la marine dont on vit en plissant un peu les yeux , une véritable pluie de marine qui se mit à déferler sur le champ de bataille ! Les rares chanceux atterrirent sur leur gentils popotins , quant aux plus malchanceux eh ben ... Mieux vaut ne pas en parler . Et donc , Oz se mit d'une manière assez théâtrale à tourner sur lui même afin de prendre davantage de vitesse et ... Lança le navire en plein sur l'unité des géants qui ne parvinrent pas à le stopper dans sa course qui se termina en plein sur l'une des façades protectrice de la grande place de Marineford !

- **Eh ben ... Fit alors cette personne . Un lancé de bateau ... On aura tout vu** !

- Pff ! fit alors Yune . Tout ça commence à devenir du grand n'importe quoi . Et le pire , c'est que les grands vices amiraux commencent à tous se faire décimer , jusqu'au dernier ! Je vais aller les aider . Fit alors Yune qui était sur le point de sauter tête baissée dans la guerre qui s'offrait sous ses yeux .

- **Attends une seconde veux tu ? Ordonna alors cette personne . Il serait dommage de dévoiler tes capacités à l'ennemi alors que la guerre ne vient à peine de commencer . Tu devrais te poster près de l'échafaud à attendre Choii . Tu me donnera ainsi l'occasion d'observer un combat mémorable** .

- Très bien . Fit alors Yune . Mais ne vas pas me dire que tu t'ennuiera sitôt que je t'aurais laissée !

**- Oui . Oui . répliqua cette personne en souriant** .

Elle observa alors Yune partir et fit quelques secondes plus tard :

- **Bon vent **.

...

Roméo se mettait à courir , le sourire aux lèvres . Amis , Ennemis , quelle différence ? Il les tuait tous sans exception . Et c'était ça le plus drôle au fond . Trancher . Trancher . Et encore trancher . Quelle extase ! Et du coup , il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter de voir sur le champ de bataille un mec totalement ensanglanté marcher parmi les cadavres avec une mine totalement béate ! Il continua de tuer encore et encore jusqu'à entrapercevoir le fameux mur d'enceinte qui les séparaient du reste de Marineford . Il souria de plus belle . Derrière ces murs , il y aurait encore plus de monde à tuer ... Chouette ! Il pourrait alors se délecter du cris de ses victimes ! Et alors qu'il se l'imaginait sans mal , un abruti non loin de lui se mit alors à beugler , brisant alors son joli joli rêve :

- Pendant que Oz vous distrait , nous nous occuperons de vous !

Roméo eut alors un regard sérieux . Il sortit un révolver de sa poche et attendit que ce parfait abruti se mette à sauter sur ses prochains adversaires pour tirer . Sauf qu'il n'était , hélas , pas le seul . En effet , une flèche de Boa Hankcok toucha la tête du malheureux ce qui la fit voler en éclats .

Roméo fronça les sourcils . On avait tiré en même temps que lui . Il releva alors la tête et vit une charmante créature semblable à une amazone le tenir en joue . Pour mieux tirer par la suite . S'en suivit alors pour Roméo toute une série de saltos et autre jeux d'esquives afin d'éviter de se faire toucher par une de ces maudites flèches . Il réussit alors à s'en tirer , par un sacré coup du sort ! Cependant ; les gars l'entourant n'eurent évidemment pas la même chance ... Que ce soit marine ou pirate , tous se firent pétrifier . Les rares survivants du camp des marines demandèrent , hors d'eux :

- Serait ce une trahison , Boa Hankcok ?!

- Une trahison ? J'ai accompli mon devoir que je sache .

- En nous attaquant ?! Nous sommes dans le même camp que vous !

- Tous les hommes sont mes ennemis ( Excepté Luffy ) ! Craignez donc ma beauté , sous êtres ! fit alors Boa Hankhok en exécutant sa fameuse pose .

Roméo s'esquiva en catimini . Cette femme était vraiment folle et surement vierge . Il soupira ... Et fit :

- De toute manière , ma seule dulcinée , c'est Juliette . Toutes les autres femmes sont bonnes à jeter , hankcok y comprise !

...

Kanzaki continuait alors sa progression . Elle était assez proche d'Oz et prenait un malin plaisir à achever ceux qui respiraient encore . Du coin de l'œil , elle vit Oz s'approcher de plus en plus des fortifications et se dit qu'il allait surement y faire une percée importante , comme celle de l'autre fois . Mais ça , c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il y avait des shishibukais dans sa ligne de mire . Des corsaires comme Bartelemew Kuma , par exemple . De par la grosseur du géant , elle ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir . Mais quand elle le vit lâcher la boule d'air comprimée , c'était déjà trop tard . Beaucoup trop tard . Tellement qu'elle se fit souffler par la force de l'attaque , comme des centaines d'autres individus . Les plus chanceux atterrirent sur leur derrière bien gentiment , quand aux plus malchanceux ... Finissaient comme la pauvre Kanzaki ... Empalée sur une vieille épée rouillée maintenue droite sur une montagne de cadavres .

Kanzaki se mit alors à cracher du sang , sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait .

- Non ... Ne me dites pas que ... Beurf ... je suis en train de mourir ? Impossible ...

...

Kimimaro avait été assez secoué par l'explosion il fallait le dire . Mais il se trouva par miracle loin de tout type de projectiles capable de lui causer nombre de dommages auquel il ne se serait attendu . Cependant , il devint blême lorsqu'il vit Kanzaki sur une pile de cadavres , empalé sur une épée surement pleine de microbes ! Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour . Plus rien n'importait pour lui , si ce n'était Kanzaki . Si ce n'était , sa protection . Il descendit le plus vite possible de sa position , tua sans compter afin de se rendre le plus vite possible auprès d'elle . Et quand il arriva enfin , il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi . Son hanbok ( vêtement traditionnel coréen ) était taché de sang et sa belle avait des lèvres qui commençaient à bleuir sous le manque évident de sang . Il s'approcha alors et lui prit la main en disant :

- Kanzaki ! Ouvres les yeux ! C'est moi !

- Ki-Kimimaro ... Tu es venu me sauver ? Je vois ... Fit elle en souriant , à bout de force .

Celui ci acquiesça de manière sérieuse . Oh que oui il allait la sauver ! Il s'en faisait même une priorité absolue ! C'est alors qu'il bougea délicatement l'épée du bloc de pierres non sans entendre les hurlements répétés de Kanzaki qui brulait de douleur . Mais Kimimaro réussit tout de même à la prendre en mariée et à se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers Mo et Choii qui pourraient sans doute aucun l'aider .

- Accroches toi Kanzaki ! Nous y sommes presque ! Je vais te sortir de là en moins de deux !

Et alors qu'il partait afin de mettre Kanzaki à l'abri , il ne vit pas ce que tout le monde vit : La mort d'Oz .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 71 : Dites moi que je rêve .  
><strong>

Et alors que Kimimaro fonçait comme un malade pour sauver Kanzaki , il entendit un grand booom ! Il ferma les yeux , sachant très bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir : Oz était mort . Il continua néanmoins sa route , sachant que son sacrifice était nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de cette guerre . Néanmoins , cela causa un grand choc au reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui regardait encore le corps du géant sans trop y croire ... Même Barbe Blanche en fut ébranlé pour le coup . Tellement qu'il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute son opposant attaquer :

- Maintenant je te tiens ! Meurs , Shirohige !

Mais celui ci s'en débarrassa sans trop d'efforts , sous le regard ébahi des autres marines .

- Incroyable . Fit alors Akeshi . Il a réussi à vaincre le vice amiral Lonz aussi facilement ...

- Si les vices amiraux se font souffler comme des fétus de paille , alors que dire de nous ? Ajouta Lucile .

Oui , que dire d'eux ? Face à la colère de Shirohige Barbe Blanche , ils ne feraient pas long feu ! C'est alors qu'ils entendirent :

-** Montez sur le corps d'Oz et chargez !**

L'assaut venait alors d'être donné .

...

Cette personne se détourna alors du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle . Les xièmes batailles opposant marines contre pirates ne l'intéressait même plus ! Lassée , cette personne se décida à retourner auprès de Shi Akabara , le tenryubito qu'elle était sensée servir . Cette personne zigzagua entre les ruelles d'un pas léger , presque joueur , ne cherchant qu'a trouver de quoi s'occuper davantage avant que tout ne finisse par être révélé au grand jour . Boregard et tous les autres allaient être surpris ... Et alors qu'elle se mit silencieusement à sourire , elle entendit :

- Nous ... Nous sommes trop jeunes pour mourir ! implora alors un marine

- Permettez nous de partir , par pitié ! en gémit un autre . Pensez un peu à nos familles !

Cette personne soupira . Ce que les marines d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être des chochottes ! Et on en voulait encore à Marineford ?! Pas étonnant que la réputation de la marine soit mise à mal . De son temps , ce genre d'inconscient ne vivait pas longtemps , tué par l'ennemi ou mieux encore , par le supérieur .

- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH !

- On n'a pas besoin de mauviettes dans nos rangs . Mourrez donc .

Une forte odeur de chair humaine grillée se fit alors sentir . Cette personne se permit alors de fermer les yeux , nostalgique . En effet , cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvée ce genre de sensation , d'odeurs , de mort . Pour cette personne , il n'en était qu'évidence que le seul à pouvoir réaliser ce genre de tour était l'amiral Akainu . Et alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs , cette personne ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'un silence pesant assourdissait les environs . Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez face à l'imposante figure du maître de magma . Son regard glacial fixait durement cette personne et du feu commençait à sortir de ses mains . Cette personne se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse . Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se sortir de cette situation à risque , elle aurait des problèmes . Elle recula de quelques pas avant de trouver la solution : l'humour . Se faire passer pour le dernier des idiots étant peu être le moyen le plus fiable de s'en sortir indemne .

**- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs , Amiral Akairu ! Encore un peu et j'en aurait eu une crise cardiaque ! Fit cette personne en posant sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur .**

Akainu arqua un sourcil . Il fit néanmoins froidement :

- Qui êtes vous ? En fonction de votre réponse , je pourrais peu être épargner votre misérable vie .

Mauvais . Très mauvais .

-** Ah ! Attendez un peu avant de me tuer ! fit alors cette personne . Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?! Mais voyons ! Je me nomme Lothaire , Lothaire Johnson ! L'ancien chef du Cp9 ! Vous devez forcément me connaitre !**

Cette personne vit alors Akainu éteindre le feu de ses mains et continuer son chemin en disant :

- Vous êtes la boniche de ce tenryubito qui a mal choisi son moment afin de faire du tourisme ? Vous devriez remplir votre rôle au lieu de vagabonder à droite ou à gauche .

-** Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Fit cette personne en prenant les mains de l'amiral dans les siennes . Merci de m'épargner .**

Pris au dépourvu , celui ci cessa alors de bouger sur l'instant . Il se repris néanmoins en frappant la main de cette personne et en répliquant froidement :

- Partez rapidement avant que je ne finisse par changer d'avis !

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! fit alors cette personne en se mettant à courir du mieux qu'elle put .**

En quelques minutes , celle ci disparut , laissant l'Amiral Akainu seul . Cependant , alors qu'il allait repartir vers le champ de bataille , il entendit son escargotphone sonner . Il répondit alors à l'appel :

- Akainu à l'appareil . Oui . Comment ? Je vois . Débutons l'opération comme prévu . Il est temps pour Portgas D Ace de dire un adieu définitif , à la vie !

Il raccrocha et remit son escargotphone dans la poche de son immense manteau blanc . Il entendit alors les esgargotphones de tout les autres marines du coin , vibrer . Le processus étant désormais , imminent . Il se frotta alors les mains , content de lui , content que tout soit sous un parfait contrôle . C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose clocher au niveau de ses mains . Elles avaient quelque chose ... D'étrange . Du moins , c'est ce qu'il ressentait . Il leva alors l'un de ses bras et plissa les yeux afin de contempler l'une de celles ci lorsqu'il s'écria :

- C'est ... Impossible !

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés , il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où s'était enfuit le soit disant Lothaire Johnson pour n'y rencontrer que du vide . Il regarda sa main à nouveau , espérant avoir rêvé sur l'instant , mais sa raison était là ! Le pourquoi de sa stupeur était encore là , le narguant de plus belle , ses mains , toutes teintés de métal étant .

- Il n'existe qu'une seule et unique personne constituée de métal sur cette planète . Et cette personne c'est ...

...

Cette personne arriva difficilement à la luxueuse demeure de Shi Akabara , haletante au possible . Elle franchit la porte de service habituellement réservé aux serviteurs et pénétra rapidement dans l'aile des domestique , qui par chance , était déserte ce jour là , à cause de la guerre ayant lieu à Marineford . Elle monta rapidement dans ses appartements , ferma la porte de ceux ci à double tour pour chercher frénétiquement la trousse de premier soin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur . Elle défit habilement les boutons de sa chemise et se mit face à la glace ornant son actuelle armoire . Automatiquement , son apparence s'effrita . De longs et raides cheveux argentés en dégradés tombèrent sur ses hanches alors que cette personne tentait alors de se soigner le bras brulé à l'aide de pommades et autres médicaments de fortune . Elle s'empara vivement de bandes qu'elle enroula tout autour du pansement afin d'éviter que la brulure ne s'infecte . Après que les soins soient effectués , cette personne fit sans s'empêcher de serrer les dents :

-** Eh ben . Cela m'apprendra à jouer avec le feu ! Mais tout de même , je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'il se recouvre de haki en permanence ... A cause de cela , il m'a été impossible de me soigner grâce à mon fruit du démon . Quel exaspérant **gamin** !**

En un bref claquement de doigt , tout le métal qui trainait sur le sol redevint une coquille de métal ayant alors l'apparence de Lothaire Johnson et son déguisement infaillible se retrouvait de nouveau opérationnel . Il ne lui resta qu'a prendre sa chemise et à l'enfiler .

- **Bon , allons voir cet inconscient tenryubito maintenant** .

Elle quitta alors la pièce , presque de nouveau sur pied .

...

- Tiens bon Kanzaki ! Hurla alors Kimimaro tandis qu'il esquivait les tirs ennemis . Je vois Choii d'ici ! Tu vas t'en sortir !

Kanzaki souria tristement . Honnêtement , elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en tirer . Elle leva faiblement son bras vers le ciel , tentant vainement de toucher les nuages , sans résultats aucun . Le Ciel , la liberté . Son plus grand et plus profond rêve ayant été de voler , un jour . Mais c'était peine perdue . Toute une vie d'efforts passés , gâchés lors d'une guerre qui ne la concernait en rien , afin de sauver un pirate dont au final elle n'avait rien à faire , si ce n'était à le regarder crever pour le seul plaisir de voir sa rivale de toujours pleurer ... Pathétique .

Kimimaro se mit alors à redoubler de vitesse . Il arrivait à l'apercevoir maintenant . Cette femme au kimono blanc qui les observait d'un regard plus qu'inquiet , c'était Choii !

- Regardes Kanzaki ! Choii est là bas ! Elle va pouvoir te sauver .

- Kimimaro ... Fit elle faiblement .

- Oui ? Fit il soucieux .

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE CETTE GARCE ME SAUVE LA VIE ! hurla t'elle en usant de ses dernières forces . Kof ! Kof ! Beurf ... Du sang coula de son menton .

- Kanzaki ! s'inquiéta alors Kimimaro .

Mais celle ci ne parvenait plus à l'écouter , car plongée dans les vapes , elle était . Kimimaro eut alors une peur bleue . Et si par malheur elle était morte ? Comment diable pourrait il le supporter ?! Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le visage rarement émotif de notre ami . Mais que voulez vous , quand c'est la crise , c'est la crise ... Il arriva en courant auprès de Choii qui les regarda d'un air vraiment très inquiet . Elle s'approcha d'eux en même temps que Sione et Jb , sans parler de Mo qui commençait à bien apprécier le duo d'assassin que ces deux là formaient . Choii s'approcha rapidement de Kanzaki et prit son pouls . Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit que la rose était encore vivante . Cependant , elle fronça les sourcils :

- Son pouls est faible . Il faut lui retirer cette épée au plus vite . Kimimaro , tournes la sur le coté . Mo , tiens la bien . Il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'elle ne bouge durant l'opération .

Mo acquiesça silencieusement . Il fallait commencer l'opération au plus vite . Sans se démonter une seule seconde à la vue du sang , Choii entreprit d'une main à bouger l'épée et de l'autre à refermer la plaie grâce à une dérive de son fruit du démon : l'eau noire , capable de manipuler le sang et dans certains cas , d'accélérer la cicatrisation des tissus touchés voir charcutés .

Ce fut un enfer . Kanzaki hurlait , se débattait comme elle pouvait donnant des coups de pieds capable de ré-ouvrir les plaies que Choii et les autres tenaient tant à voir se refermer . C'était presque à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès ! Choii en eut assez et finit par lui infliger un puissant coup à la nuque qui la plongea définitivement dans les vapes , lui permettant alors de terminer son travail .

- Elle se réveillera dans trois à quatre jours , le temps qu'elle récupère tout le sang qu'elle a perdu et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits . Elle est hors de danger maintenant . On peut dire qu'elle en a eu de la chance ! Cette épée , fit elle en la désignant , n'a transpercé aucun de ses points vitaux . C'est pour cela que j'ai pu la soigner aussi vite .

Et alors que tous se réjouissaient du prochain rétablissement de Kanzaki , Sione quant à elle avait les yeux rivés au Ciel .

- Mais ... Qu'est ce que ? Dame Choii , regardez . Quelque chose cloche avec le ciel on dirait bien ... ( elle plissa les yeux en disant ) Un navire ... Qui tombe du ciel ?

Choii se mit alors à lever les yeux au Ciel et au fur et à mesure que le navire , parce qu'il y en avait bien un au final , tombait du ciel , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Elle s'exclama alors :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ... **Dites moi que je rêve** !

Le problème , c'est qu'elle ne rêvait absolument pas . Un navire était bel et bien en train de tomber du ciel , et une pluie de prisonniers avec lui !

**...**

Cette personne frappa trois coups sec à la porte de la bibliothèque du manoir , endroit où le tenryubito avait élu refuge , du moins lorsqu'il ne dormait pas bien entendu ... Après avoir entendu l'habituel " entrez " , celle ci passa alors le pas de la porte et vit que Shi Akabara jouait aux échecs . Encore .

Cette personne prit alors la liberté de se servir un verre et de s'asseoir sur le sofa de cuir beige qui se trouvait relativement près du tenryubito . Au bout d'un moment , celui ci fit :

- Échec et mat . Encore une partie de gagnée . Voulez vous jouer Lothaire ? Demanda alors Akabara .

Cette personne but quelque gorgées de celui ci avant de dire avec le sourire :

**- Je joue assez mal , Shi Akabara-sama .**

Le tenryubito garda sa pièce en suspension avant de dire :

- Vraiment ?

**- Oui . Fit alors cette personne . Je n'y ai même jamais joué .**

Le silence se fit alors pesant . Très pesant . Jusqu'à ce que le tenryubito fasse sur le ton de la conversation :

- Vous n'êtes pas Lothaire Johnson . Il était un excellent joueur .

Cette personne lâcha son verre sans s'en rendre compte et tandis que le liquide se répandit sur le sol , elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'évidence même :

Sa couverture était foutue .

**à suivre ...**


	27. Arc Marineford partie 4

**Arc de Marineford:  **

**partie 4 :**

**Chapitre 72 : Paule est de retour .  
><strong>

Yune était en train de courir dans les ruelles vides , laissées à l'abandon à cause de la guerre opposant Barbe Blanche à la Marine . La guerre , ah ... Quel évènement ! S'il n'existait pas il aurait fallu l'inventer ! C'est à cet instant précis que l'on voyait à quel point un carnage pouvait être beau . Et la souffrance qui tétanisait ses victimes pouvait d'ailleurs plus la toucher que n'importe quelle œuvre d'art !

Elle continua son chemin en sautillant allègrement , se délectant des détonations environnantes , des cris d'agonie , du cliquetis de chair tranchée , de sang giclé et de macchabée tombés . C'était le pied !

Mais où diable se rendait elle donc ainsi me demanderez vous donc ? Eh bien sur l'échafaud pour aller tenir compagnie à Ace pardi . Pour lui susurrer des incitations de haine envers Choii , pour le pousser à commettre ce qui ne devait être commis . Afin de détruire la vie de Choii . Définitivement .

Et alors qu'elle sautillait encore et toujours , d'une humeur inouïe , elle vit de ses propres yeux un navire de la marine tomber du ciel . Du Ciel pardi ! Elle prit alors ses jumelles et vit avec horreur :

- Impossible ! Le chapeau de paille ?! Et puis cette fille Blonde là bas ... C'est la morveuse Végapunk ! Et si ce n'était que ça ... Il y a plus de deux cent autres pirates qui les accompagne ! Mais que diable ont foutu mon abruti de frère et mon papa chéri ?! Que diable s'est il donc passé à Impel Down durant mon absence bon dieu ?!

**...**

Cette personne laissa éclater son verre par terre tant la stupeur l'avait saisie . Akabara Shi . Un tenryubito qu'il ne valait surtout pas avoir comme ennemi ... Le cœur de cette personne se mit alors à battre plus vite . Et maintenant ? Qu'allait donc t'il faire ? Pas la tuer en tout cas , ce n'était , et heureusement d'ailleurs , guère dans ses habitudes . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il continua à évoluer le plus simplement du monde en disant :

- Alors Lothaire Johnson est mort ... Et je suppose que c'est vous qui l'avez tué , n'est ce pas , Miyuki-san ? Fit il en la dardant d'un regard mi amusé , mi réprobateur .

Cette personne écarquilla les yeux , au comble de la crise cardiaque . Alors il savait . Et si il n'y avait que cela ... Il venait de lui parler ... Comme à une enfant ?! A elle qui venait tout juste de fêter son 82 ème anniversaire ?!

- Et si vous retiriez votre déguisement ? Vous devez avoir chaud là dessous non ? Ma chère belle grand mère ...

- B-belle grand mère ?! Fit elle sidérée .

- En effet . Lorsque Choii et moi nous marierons , vous aussi ferez parti de ma famille . Sachez que j'ai pour vous , le plus grand des respects .

Cette personne ou plutôt , Sa Miyuki , comme nous l'appellerons dorénavant , entrouvrit légèrement la bouche , choquée . Maintenant , elle comprenait pourquoi Choii était partie de Marijoa . Shi Akabara était le tenryubito le plus effrayant qu'elle devait avoir rencontré . Pire que sa cousine Shizuka , pire encore que son frère Hisashi . Et c'était chose véridique ! Miyuki donc , expira lentement et tout le métal qui stagnait sur son corps disparu pour laisser place à une femme d'une trentaine d'année environ , en apparence seulement . Chose qui surprit quelque peu Akabara qui haussa alors un sourcil :

- Même avec cette apparence , je ne vous aurait jamais reconnu . Détestez vous donc tant que cela vieillir ?

- En effet . Mon fruit du démon du fer est un élément très solide capable de garder la même forme durant des siècles s'il ne brule ou ne gèle pas .

- Hum ... Cela doit être bien pratique ... Et donc , je suppose que c'est de cette manière que vous avez maquillé le cadavre du vrai Lothaire Johnson en vous même afin de duper les gens aux alentours . Bien pensé ... Cependant , vous avez été découverte . Donc , je vous pose la question suivante : Qu'allez vous bien pouvoir donc faire ainsi ?

Miyuki fronça les sourcils . Mais pour qui se prenait il donc ?! Elle tenta alors de se lever afin de lui infliger une sacrée correction lorsque soudain , elle se fit arrêter sans la moindre difficulté par celui ci qui stoppa son élan avec l'un de ses doigts . Et alors qu'il semblait entouré d'un halo lumineux franchement pas rassurant pour Miyuki , il s'approcha alors d'elle en faisant , froidement :

- Que les choses soient bien claires : Bien que j'ai laissé faire toutes vos tentatives de corruption autour de Marijoa et des fonctionnaires du gouvernement mondial , ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en approuvait vos méthodes .( Miyuki écarquilla les yeux ) Et oui . Même si vous étiez caché au plus profond des ténèbres , il y avait aucune chance pour que ma lumière ne puisse vous atteindre et ce , quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouviez .

- Commentaire?!

- Je ne vous ai laissée faire qu'uniquement par respect de vous et de votre ancien grade d'amiral . Mais les choses ont rapidement commencées à dégénérer avec votre collaboration active au sein du Cipher Pool ou plus exactement , avec la section 0 . Et je suppose que tout cela était dans le but de vous débarrasser de Lothaire Johnson pour on ne sait quelle raison ... Donc maintenant votre tache accomplie , allez vous de nouveau rentrer dans le rang ou me forcerez vous à vous y forcer ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'héritier du précieux clan des Shi que je vais m'écraser devant vous ! Vous semblez oublier que mon grand frère est encore le chef du conseil des cinq étoiles et que c'est lui qui a un réel pouvoir à Marijoa .

- Peut être . Mais rien ne saurait se dresser entre moi et Choii . Personne .

- Mais voyons ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi diable ne la laissez vous donc pas tranquille ?! Les choses seraient tellement plus faciles !

- Parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie . Fit il simplement . Et je vais désormais lui rendre la pareille en la sauvant .

- Sauf qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé ! Croyez vous que je l'ai laissée quitter Marijoa aussi facilement sans raisons apparentes ?! Carl Snow a veillé sur elle . Et avec lui , rien n'aurait pu lui arriver . Elle était en sécurité voyons !

- Pensez vous ! Sauf qu'il s'agit d'elle même qu'il faudrait la sauver . Et je pense être le seul à pouvoir réaliser pareil exploit . Quant à vous , chère belle grand maman ... Votre passé est certes glorieux , mais révolu . Comme vous , tout ce que vous avez réalisé s'effrite à grand pas et est au final , de nouveau gagné par la corruption . Alors maintenant que vous vous rendez enfin compte , pourriez vous , je vous prie , vous contenter d'être une simple spectatrice ? Vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas mourir dans des circonstances tragiques ? Faites vous donc une raison ... Fit il sans se détacher de son sourire .

Miyuki recula de quelques pas . Cet homme était un monstre ... N'avait il aucune limite à son savoir et à sa froideur ? Il semblait tout connaitre d'elle , comme s'il l'avait faite . Et maintenant , le pire dans tout ça , c'était Choii ! Sa petite fille préférée qui allait devenir le principal sujet de préoccupation de cet individu qu'elle avait devant elle . Franchement , elle la plaignait . Le monde était en train de changer et cet homme , Shi Akabara en était la preuve vivante . Shi Akabara que Marijoa nommait le Dieu de la terre sacrée était le plus tranquille et aussi , le plus craint des tenryubitos et ça , elle ne venait à peine de le réaliser ! Pauvre d'elle !

**...**

Choii écarquilla les yeux . Mugiwara no Luffy ... Jimbei ... Crocodile ... Iwankov et plein d'autres noms connus sur grand Line . Mais comment avaient ils pu arriver jusque là en un seul morceau ? C'était incompréhensible ...

- On peut dire qu'ils en ont de la chance ceux là ... Fit froidement Mo . Atterrir dans le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de glace dans cette baie , cela relève quasiment du miracle !

Un peu , mon neveu ... plus chanceux tu meurs . Choii se mit alors à dire en fronçant alors les sourcils :

- C'est étrange . Vraiment étrange . Des prisonniers , un commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire , des gars au look bizarre et puis ... Crocodile . Honnêtement , croyez vous qu'un seul de ces gus soient présent pour Ace ? Je n'aime pas ça ... Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que la soit disant exécution d'Ace est en train de devenir ... Une gigantesque pirate party !

- En tout cas ... Fit alors Jb froidement . La chose qui me surprend le plus , c'est de voir Jimbei le paladin des mers , se joindre au combat de Barbe Blanche . Les hommes poissons ne sont pas du genre à agir pour le bien des pirates , surtout s'ils posent problème au gouvernement mondial .

- Et puis ... Rajouta alors Sione d'une petite voix , il n'est pas censé être un shishibukai ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux enfants . Ce qu'ils disaient était on ne peut plus vrai en somme ! Alors comment ?

- Jimbei ... Est un allié de Barbe Blanche . Fit alors Choii . Et s'il est en présence d'évadés d'Impel Down ... C'est qu'il a forcément du y faire un bref séjour . Surement à cause de Ace .

- Il aurait donc voulu le libérer , hein ... Fit alors Kanzaki qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à parler . Et risquer sa place de Shishibukai ?!

- Eh ben c'est pas loupé . Fit alors Kimimaro . Pour le coup sa place il ne l'a pas risqué , il l'a pulvérisé . Quand au chapeau de paille , inutile de préciser pourquoi il participe à cette guerre . Pour sauver son " frère " bien entendu .

- Tout cela ne va faire que mettre le feu aux poudres . Lança alors Mo d'un ton sérieux . Honnêtement , je ne crains pas les marines ni les vices amiraux en général . Mais les Amiraux peuvent vite devenir un problème . En particulier Akainu .

Tous se turent . L'Amiral Akainu était pour eux semblable à une grosse cocotte minute . Et personne au sein du groupe ne peut l'arrêter . Que ce soit Kanzaki avec son or qui fondra comme du beure en sa présence , Kimimaro et son épée , Deux inutiles gamins , Mo et ses pouvoirs étranges et même Choii ! Choii et son eau prédestinée à devenir vapeur !

- De toute façon , nous nous étions tous mis d'accord non ? Continua alors Mo . Nous ne sommes à la base que des observateurs . Qui va gagner , qui va perdre ... Il faudra que l'on s'en arrange en fonction de la situation future non ? Et puis , techniquement , Carl Snow n'a donné qu'a Choii l'autorisation de se battre .

- Tu voudrais qu'on cesse de se battre ?! Fit alors Kimimaro . Ils ont blessés kanzaki ! L'une des nôtres ! Et Ace est l'ami de Choii . Or , l'ami d'un ami est un ami . Nous en avions déjà discuté !

Et tandis qu'ils s'exclamaient plus vivement que jamais , Choii quant à elle , avait ses yeux fixées sur les uniformes des prisonniers d'Impel Down . Blanc avec d'innombrables bandes noires . Impel Down . La prison la plus sécurisée au monde , celle dont on ne parvint à s'échapper qu'une fois mort . Un véritable enfer sur terre . Un lieu dont son oncle Sa Akito en était le directeur . Qui jouissait d'une excellente réputation et qui était connu pour sa cruauté et son sérieux envers les prisonniers . Non , il n'y avait pas moyen que Luffy au chapeau de paille se tienne là , avec pas moins de 200 prisonniers d'Impel Down . Elle laissa son regard trainer parmi eux tandis que certains commençaient tout juste à se battre contre des marines . Ces gens ne devaient être qu'une ... Hérésie .

Et c'est pile à ce moment là que ces yeux croisèrent au loin ceux de Paule . Ces yeux qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir . Et soudain elle eut honte . Dans le feu de l'action , elle l'avait totalement oubliée . Ne pensant qu'à Ace , Ace , toujours Ace . Mais Paule aussi avait besoin d'être sauvée . Et pourtant , personne n'avait profité de l'attaque de Marineford et de la baisse significative de marine pour se risquer à Impel Down . Non . C'était comme si , ils l'avaient d'emblée , considérée comme morte . Elle , celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie dans l'équipage de Carl Snow . Et alors que ses yeux s'équarquillaient tant ceux de Paule devenaient moqueurs , elle vit cette ci la pointer du doigt et lancer toute une série de signaux lumineux vers elle . Choii plissa alors les yeux . C'était du morse .

" Je-sais-qui-tu-es-en-ré-a-li-té_" "Un-dra-gon-cé-le-ste_"

Elle recula de quelques pas , choquée . Elle savait ! Ce n'était ni une supposition , ni une question , mais une affirmation purement et simplement . Et alors qu'elle levait un regard entre la peur et la honte , se demandant quelle réaction son visage pouvait afficher , qu'elle la vit sauter du navire et partir en courant . Et tandis que les autres continuaient à blablatérer , elle s'écria :

- ATTENDS ! Paule ! Alors qu'elle tendait son bras dans sa direction , croyant alors la stopper .

- Qu'est ce ... que tu viens de dire ? Fit alors Kanzaki en plissant les yeux . Paule ? Notre Paule ?!

Choii était gelée de stupeur . Et avant même de comprendre comment elle avait pu se retrouver à terre de la sorte , ses genoux touchaient déjà le sol . Et alors que les autres se regroupaient vers elle , laissant kanzaki et sa mauvaise humeur , ils tentèrent de la relever et de l'asseoir sur une caisse en bois qui trainait alors sur le pont .

- Elle est totalement sous le choc . Crut bon de faire remarquer Mo .

- On l'avait comprit . Fit froidement Kimimaro . Choii , fit il à son attention , tu peux m'entendre ? Es tu certaine que c'était bien elle ?

- C'était Paule . Fit elle d'une voix éteinte . Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Elle était là , elle me regardait et puis ... Au lieu de nous rejoindre , elle ... Elle se volatilisa sur le champ de bataille !

Mo et Kimimaro se regardèrent sérieusement . Ce genre de caractère ne correspondait pas à la Paule qu'ils connaissaient . Paule n'était pas du genre à se battre sur un champ de bataille , elle était une scientifique , une tacticienne au besoin mais pas une combattante acharnée . Les combats avaient plutôt tendance à l'ennuyer et était pour elle une vraie perte de temps , alors qu'ils pouvaient selon elle être facilement remplacés par un bon compromis entre deux partis .

Kimimaro mit sa main sur l'épaule de Choii , et d'un d'un air rassurant :

- Ne t'en fais pas Choii , on va la ramener .

Sauf que Choii ne tremblait absolument pas pour cette raison ! Paule ! Qu'allait elle faire maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret ?! Et elle supposait que ses cousins à Impel Down avaient largement dus l'aiguiller sur la question ... Comment diable avaient ils osés ?! Et maintenant ? Que diable devait elle donc faire ?! Retrouver Paule et lui demander , non , lui supplier de ne rien dire ou bien ... En profiter pour la supprimer tant qu'il est encore temps ? Paule était de retour , certes , mais était ce une bonne chose au final ? Elle ne saurait le dire ...

Et c'est justement à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent un bruit suspect au dessus de leurs têtes : C'était Crocodile qui tentait d'attaquer Barbe Blanche . Chose qui finit enfin par la réveiller complètement .

**...**

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ... Crèves , Shirohige ! Fit alors Crocodile en s'élançant contre le vieil homme .

C'est alors qu'arriva vitesse grand V , Luffy au chapeau de paille . Il se mit alors sur le chemin de crocodile et l'empêcha de réaliser ses objectifs . De là où elle était , elle pouvait clairement entendre :

- Maintenant que nous sommes ici , notre accord a pris fin . Pourquoi veux tu protéger Barbe Blanche ?!

- Alors comme je le pensais , c'est lui Barbe Blanche . Laisses le tranquille . Ace aime ce vieil homme .

Crocodile grinça alors des dents . Il fit quelques pas à reculons avant de se retrouver avec une épée sous la gorge et une main humide à quelques centimètres de lui .

- Au moindre faux pas , tu es un homme mort . Fit alors Choii qui était montée jusque chez Barbe Blanche . Kimimaro l'avait alors accompagné . Elle fit respectueusement à celui ci : Pardonnez moi de ne pas être venu vous présenter mes respects plus tôt !

Mais elle se prit alors un vent par l'empereur . Celui ci était bien trop occupé à regarder Luffy ou plus précisément , son chapeau de paille . Il lui demanda alors :

- Hey , avorton , ce chapeau de paille que tu as ... Il ressemble à celui que " le Roux" portait autrefois .

- Vieil homme , tu connais Shanks ? Il me l'a confié .

Choii eut alors une mine surprise . Un empereur aussi côté que Shanks aurait confié un objet personnel à un gamin dans son genre ? Bien entendu , dès la première fois qu'on eut fait de lui parler de ce pirate au chapeau de paille , elle comprit qu'il était loin de faire parti de la plèbe en terme de piraterie ... Cette sensation s'est vite confirmée lors de l'assaut d'Elias Lobbys où elle avait joint ses forces à Luffy afin de pouvoir aider Paule , en vain d'ailleurs . Mais le voir débarquer d'Impel Down ... Qui était réellement ce garçon ?

- Tu es venu ici pour sauver ton grand frère ?

- Ouais .

- Sais tu face à quel ennemi tu te dresses ?! Un avorton comme toi ... Deviendra de la viande froide .

- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois faire ! Tu veux devenir le seigneur des pirates non ?! Mais celui qui le deviendra ... Ce sera moi ! hurla alors Luffy .

Une grosse pression se fit alors sentir . Tous , marines comme pirates avaient les yeux rivés sur cet improbable dialogue qui avait lieu entre un jeune et immature pirate , et un vieil empereur comme Barbe Blanche . Choii écarquilla alors des yeux lorsque celui ci fit tourner sa lance alors que de fortes secousses se créèrent par la même occasion . Et tandis que tous regardaient la scène avec force d'appréhension , Barbe Blanche se mit alors à sourire :

- Quel impertinent tu fais ! Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu me causes des problèmes , enfant gâté !

- Je vais faire comme je l'entends ! C'est moi qui sauverai Ace !

**pendant ce temps :**

Yune s'était mise à courir , totalement paniquée . Si ces types étaient là , c'est qu'il a du se passer quelque chose à Impel Down !

Il fallait savoir que Yune , bien qu'étant une vraie psychopathe sadique et j'en passe ... Nourrissait une grande affection envers son père , son frère et les autres gardiens qui assuraient le bon fonctionnement d'Impel Down . Ces gens étaient sa famille . Or , elle n'ait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'elle s'était assurée en personne du transfert d'Ace aux poings ardents vers son lieu d'exécution connu : Marineford .

Elle commençait alors vraiment à s'inquiéter . Et ce n'était jamais vraiment bon en pleine guerre . Elle continua sa course dans les ruelles qu'elle connaissait désormais comme sa poche tant elle s'y était promenée étant jeune . Contrairement à sa cousine Choii , elle n'eut pas une formation de tenryubito ni ne vécut à Mariejoa comme n'importe quelle fille du clan des Sa . Non , elle , elle passa toute son enfance à gambader et à jouer à cache cache avec les autres enfants de Marineford . Mais ça , c'était il y avait bien longtemps ma foi ...

Elle arriva cependant au pied de l'échafaud qui conduisait au gratin des officiers de la marine . Elle monta alors les escaliers et croisa des marines qui lui sommèrent d'arrêter sa progression , chose qu'elle refusa délibérément d'accomplir en assommant ceux qui ralentissaient sa progression . Elle se remit alors à arpenter les marches jusqu'à se retrouver face aux amiraux Akainu et Kisaru qui lui barrait la route en croisant alors leurs bras . Plus haut se trouvait Garp puis Sengoku et enfin , Ace . Elle cessa tout mouvement .

- Je veux parler à Sengoku . fit elle alors aux deux amiraux . C'est important .

Elle vit alors Akainu afficher un regard glacial et Kizaru glousser bêtement . La prenait ils au moins au sérieux ? Elle fronça alors les sourcils et fit froidement :

- Poussez vous !

Les marines tout autour la regardait avec des gros yeux . Comment osait elle donner des ordres à ces deux amiraux ? Et alors que Kizaru se mettait en garde et qu'Akainu réajustait ses gants avant de passer à l'offensive , ils entendirent Sengoku dire :

- Laissez la passer . C'est l'une des petites filles de Miyuki . ( A ces mots , on vit Akainu réagir étrangement ) Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la puissance de cette enfant .

Yune franchit alors les quelques marches qui la séparait de l'Amiral en chef . Celui ci fit alors :

- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton implication dans le transfert d'Ace au poing ardent . Ton aide nous aura été très utile .

- ...

- Je suis également désolé pour la mort de ta grand mère ... C'était une femme bonne et juste . Nous l'aimions tous à Marineford . Poursuivit Sengoku .

- ...

- Peut on savoir quelle est la raison de ta venue ? Je suis_

- Amiral en chef Sengoku . Coupa t'elle alors . Vous ne semblez pas surpris par l'apparition assez tardive du chapeau de paille dans la bataille . Saviez vous personnellement ce qu'il s'est passé à Impel Down ?

- ...

- Répondez je vous prie ! J'ai beau appeler sans cesse l'escargotphone de mon père sans résultats ! Avez vous réussi à le joindre ? Est ce lui qui vous a prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de toute cette vermine ? Et bien , répondez s'il vous plait ! A vous voir ainsi j'ai l'impression qu'il ... qu'il ...

- Ton frère Nagato m'a appelé . Fit il d'une voix sombre . Il arrivait à peine à former des phrases cohérentes tant il était sous le choc . Je suis désolé .

- Hein ? Fit elle d'une voix blanche , la mine défaite , les yeux écarquillés .

- Je suis désolé . Répéta il plus doucement cette fois ci .

Chose qui détruisit la mince possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir d'une blague .

Yune n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir normalement . Elle était terrassée par la nouvelle . Son père adoré ... est mort ? MORT ! Des perlettes se formèrent alors au coin de ses yeux . Bientôt , celles ci devinrent un flot ininterrompu de larmes . Et elle avait beau tenter de ses stopper , il en revenait toujours plus , lui brouillant la vue qu'elle avait . C'est alors les yeux rougis par le chagrin qu'elle fit , absente :

- Sa Akito était un homme bien . Pas une seule fois il n'a fait du mal à son prochain , pas une seule fois il n'a manqué de respect à quelqu'un . Il était un directeur respecté et adulé , le meilleur qu'Impel Down n'ait jamais eu ! C'était aussi un père formidable . Après la mort de maman , il a toujours été là pour nous , toujours . Agissant avec entrain , sautillant dans les couloirs , nous faisant des blagues vaseuses parfois ... A Impel Down nous étions une grande et belle famille . Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde . Bien sûr , il y a eu des hauts et des bas ... Mais il a toujours réussi à trouver un moyen pacifique de régler les situations critiques . Il était le pilier d'Impel Down . Un homme juste et intègre ...

- Je sais ... Et c'est terrible . Calme toi maintenant . Fit alors Sengoku d'une voix apaisante .

- COMMENT ALLONS NOUS FAIRE POUR VIVRE SANS LUI ?! Comment ! Comment ...

- Y pour ...

- Le chapeau de paille ... Cracha t'elle presque . C'est lui qui a tout déclenché . S'il n'était pas venu à Impel Down , il n'y aurait pas eu de révolte , personne ne serait mort et la prison ne serait pas aussi chamboulée ! Tout est de sa faute ! De la faute de ton frère , Luffy , Ace au poing ardents . Fit elle avec un regard orageux .

- ... Il garda alors le silence .

- Et il mérite de payer , pour tous les morts qu'il a provoqué , consciemment ou non , il payera !

- Hey ! fit alors Garp . Tu es peu être la petite fille de Miyuki mais je t'interdit de toucher à un seul des cheveux de mon petit fils !

**- La ferme , le vieux ! hurla alors Yune . J'ai pas encore terminé . Prépares toi bien , Ace aux poings ardents . Parce que je suis cette fois ci , bien déterminée à te faire souffrir ! Tes amis , tes proches , je vais les tuer . Et quand je tomberai sur Mugiwara no Luffy ... je ferais en sorte que tu le vois se faire tuer lentement et aussi cruellement que possible , et là ! On sera quittes .**

Trembles , Luffy au chapeau de paille , car il n'y a aucune chance que tu en réchappes !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 73 : Rencontre inévitable .  
><strong>

Après l'étrange conversation qu'il y eut entre Luffy et Barbe Blanche , Choii sauta du navire de celui ci non sans avoir au passage fait un signe de tête à Marco qui le lui rendit alors . Deux choses la préoccupait désormais : Ace et Paule . Rapidement , elle fit le vide dans son esprit alors qu'elle assommait des marines à tour de bras ... A qui devrait elle accorder la priorité ? A Ace ou bien à Paule ? Choix cornélien ... Soudain , elle se retrouva alors face à un marine qui la surplombait d'au moins deux mètres qui qui allait l'écraser avec sa grosse massue . Elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et frappa sa tête d'un puissant coup de pied chargé de haki . Le marine n'eut aucune chance et s'écrasa dans l'oublie .

Elle poursuivit alors son chemin , en disant :

- Ace a toute une armée pour s'occuper de lui . Mais moi je dois absolument mettre la main sur Paule avant que le pire ne se produise !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit alors tout près d'elle :

- Quoi ? Alors Luffy serait le père de Dragon , le pire criminel au monde ? Il faut le tuer , à n'importe quel prix !

C'est ainsi que Choii vit passer devant elle une bonne centaine de marines qui ne lui portèrent pas la moindre attention , trop occupés qu'ils étaient à pourchasser le chapeau de paille . Choii soupira , se disant qu'au final cela lui ferait au moins gagner du temps . Elle continua alors de plus belle sa lancée vers l'immense trou causé par little oz junior . C'est alors qu'elle vit Roméo arriver droit vers elle , couvert du sang de ses ennemis . Elle retint un bref soupir de dégout et lui lança :

- Je ne croyais pas te trouver ici .

- J'ai vu Paule au loin ... Il faut absolument la protéger . Répliqua t'il alors .

- Je vois ... Répondit elle . C'est ce qui m'amène ici aussi .

- Vraiment ... Et moi qui croyait que tu étais partie sauver Ace aux poings ardents ...

- Plus je ...

- Pars . Fit il alors . Je vais aller aider Paule . Toi tu te dois de mener ton combat jusqu'au bout ! Tu dois aller délivrer ton ami .

Choii fronça les sourcils et acquiesça . Elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un marine qui l'avait prit pour cible et continua son chemin plus au cœur de la baie . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une immense explosion derrière elle , qui la força alors à se retourner . Elle prit en vitesse son escargotphone et contacta quelqu'un , n'importe qui du moment qu'on lui explique la situation :

- Ici Boregard à l'appareil . Vous avez appelé , dame Choii ?

- Que se passe t'il donc ici ?! Je viens d'entendre des bruits d'explosion !

- Ah ... Ce sont les pacifistas qui ont fais leurs entrée . Ils tentent de tout faire exploser avec leurs lasers ... Mais n'ayez crainte , aucun d'entre nous n'est touché et nous nous protégeons au mieux . Vous pouvez nous faire confiance et continuer votre avancée sans problème ...

- Bien . Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit ... Préviens moi sur le champ ! Exigea t'elle alors .

La communication cessa et Choii se garda bien alors de lui poser davantage de questions à ce sujet . C'était la guerre après tout et elle avait confiance en Barbe blanche et en ses amis . Les marines étant bien loin de leur arriver à la cheville !

Or , ce qu'elle ne savait pas à ce moment précis , c'était qu'un horrible piège était dès lors en train d'être fomenté en hautes sphères ... En effet , l'amiral en chef Sengoku était justement en train de mettre au point un élément très important de sa stratégie d'éradication . Il voulait inciter les pirates comme Choii et les autres à courir vers le fond de la baie geler afin de les encercler et de les prendre en tenaille via l'armée de Pacifistas . Mais manque de chance , la manœuvre avait été contrée par Barbe Blanche qui eut la riche idée de faire bloc aux navires marines qui coupaient leurs retraite possible vers l'océan . Mais cela serait bien entendu , loin d'être suffisant pour arrêter le chef de la marine qui avait prévu un plan B . Il se tourna alors vers un de ses subalternes et fit :

- Lorsque vous aurez éteint toutes les caméras , nous pourrons activer les murs d'encerclements , et alors , il en sera fini d'eux !

- A vos ordres amiral en chef , mais ...

- Mais quoi ?! Allez vous parler ?

- On nous a volé un des escargotphones projecteurs !

- Comment ?! s'empourpra t'il . Eh bien retrouvez le ! Au plus vite ! Ou les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuses ...

**...**

En parlant de conséquences ... 

Cela faisait un bon moment que Juliette fixait les écrans de diffusion avec un regard qui trahissait une irritation certaine envers les abrutis de l'équipe de diffusion . Mais qu'étaient ils en train de fabriquer à la fin ces bougres d'idiots ?! C'est alors qu'elle entendit derrière elle une voix susurrer à son oreille :

- Quelle énergie négative ... Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé à ton age de faire du surmenage , miss Juliette .

La blue se retourna vivement vers son nouveau capitaine et s'apprêtait à le gifler vivement lorsque la douce mimine de l'ami Bepo vint l'en empêcher . L'ours fit alors de sa voix craintive :

- Ce n'est pas bien d'être violente et agressive miss Juliette , vous pourriez vous blesser ...

- La ferme ! répliqua ardemment celle ci . Je ne suis pas vieille ! fit elle à l'attention de son capitaine , lequel arrivant à peine à masquer son sourire plus ou moins narquois ...

Nous sommes donc à Shaobondy , endroit où est amassée une foule de spectateurs , civils , journalistes , pirates ... Tous ayant fait le déplacement afin de regarder en direct l'un des moments les plus décisifs de l'histoire , à savoir , la grande guerre de Marineford . Bien sûr , nous , on sait très bien comment elle se termine ... Mais eux , c'est une autre histoire . Alors commençons depuis le début . Cette fille aux cheveux bleus s'appelle Juliette Wein . Elle fait partie du même club que Roméo , Vino , Lothaire , Carl , Fuka et Xavier ... Enfin , plus vraiment ... Car elle savait pertinemment que de ce joyeux petit monde il ne restait en vie plus que Vino , son frère Roméo et elle . Tous s'étaient fait tuer . Son frère Xavier s'est fait assassiner par Roméo , Carl et Fuka se sont entretués et elle eut confirmation du fait que Sa Miyuki avait assassiné Lothaire à Marineford ... Les temps étaient véritablement en train de changer ...

Elle essuya alors vivement le mince filet de larme qui perlait , se convaincant que ce n'était ni le moment , ni l'endroit pour verser dans le sentimentalisme ! Elle reporta alors toute son attention sur le dernier écran d'allumé . Eh oui , pendant qu'elle faisait sa petite crise , deux écrans avaient été éteints soudainement . Et donc , toute l'attention se porta bien entendu vers l'écran du centre . Mais contre tout attente , celui ci fut animé par une bande de gigolos pathétique dont l'un se disait avoir été membre de l'équipage de Gol D Roger ... Mais bon , elle ne pouvait qu'en douter vu l'allure du type en question . Au final tout cela ne fut qu'une immense déception et la foule se mit alors à s'agiter , ils voulaient voir la suite ! Toute comme Juliette qui s'écria :

- Mais ce n'est plus de l'information à ce niveau ! C'est de la désinformation !

Suite à ses mots , elle se fit embarquer par son capitaine , qui au passage est notons le , Trafalgar Law , en dehors de la foule . Elle se débattit alors un peu en disant :

- Hey ! Où comptes tu donc aller comme ça ?

- A Marineford . Cette plaisanterie a déjà bien assez duré . Si on veut de l'information , alors nous devrons aller la dégotter sur place !

Et c'est ainsi que Juliette se retrouva à faire route pour Marineford ...

**...**

Choii courait toujours plus vite et plus loin à l'intérieur de la baie . Il fallait absolument qu'elle sauve Ace . Cependant , les lieux étaient de plus en plus chargés en marine et il y avait de moins en moins de pirates autour d'elle ... Il y avait donc de plus en plus d'ennemis à vaincre . Le mieux aurait été de tous les tuer , mais elle savait que son empereur ( elle ignorait encore qu'il était mort ) lui avait formellement donné l'ordre de ne rien leur faire . Mais c'est qu'elle commençait à être cernée ... Oh et puis ... Une charmante petite anémie ne leur ferait pas trop de mal non ? Elle croisa alors ses bras et usa de son fruit du démon en hurlant :

- Étrennes sanglantes !

C'est alors qu'une assez grosse marre de sang surgit de la bonne trentaine de marine qui l'entourait et fila droit vers Choii qui absorba alors leur sang , les laissant sur le carreau , toute force disparue . A peine eut elle terminée qu'elle continua sa route , dégainant coup de haki sur coup de haki afin d'aller sauver son ami ...

Cependant , elle ignorait que par ses actions , elle avait fini par s'attirer le regard haineux de Yune , sa cousine qui ne cherchait qu'une occasion pour prouver à tous sa supériorité vis à vis de notre personnage principal .

**...**

En effet , du côté de Ace , on en était resté à la petite crise de Yune , laquelle ayant appris que son père avait été trucidé par Shielliew de la pluie . Elle en avait vite conclu que tout cela était de la faute de Luffy au chapeau de paille et d'Ace aux poings ardents . Et sa colère augmenta de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit que sa détestable cousine était sur le point de franchir l'intégralité de la baie jusqu'au cadavre de little Oz junior . C'est alors que son attention fut happé par autre chose : le fait que l'immense tzunami qui avait été gelé par nul autre qu'aokiji venait littéralement de voler en éclat ! Quelques morceaux risquant alors de leur tomber dessus ! Yune respira un bon coup , écarta les bras tout en murmurant :

- **Souffle vide**

L'attaque invisible de Yune expulsa alors les milliers de blocs de glace en dehors de marineford tout en ayant une portée circulaire assez impressionnante ! Rappelons que le fruit du démon de Yune n'est autre que le célèbre Fuwa Fuwa no Mi , le fruit flottant ou fruit des fluides qui lui permet de manipuler la trajectoire de toute chose ou objet en ce monde . C'était aussi le fruit qu'avait mangé Shiki le lion d'or des années auparavant ...

Elle entendit alors Sengoku murmurer :

- Sa Choii ... Elle aussi est un problème de taille à régler ...

Yune lui fit alors :

- Elle aurait été moins dangereuse si vous n'aviez pas autant fait monter sa prime . Mais , ne inquiétez pas pour si peu , je vais me charger définitivement de la mettre hors d'état de nuire . fit Yune tout en regardant froidement Ace . Celui écarquilla alors les yeux tandis qu'il scrutait le visage de Yune . Toutes les deux avaient le même visage et pourtant ... Étaient si différentes !

Et alors qu'il la voyait s'élancer vers la baie il s'écria :

- Attends ! Pourquoi la détestes tu autant ? Est ce parce qu'elle est une pirate ? C'est tout de même un membre de ta famille !

Mais ce que Ace vit alors dans le regard de Yune le fit frissonner . De la haine , à l'état brut . Oui , une haine incommensurable à l'égard de son amie Choii . Et justement , c'est cela qu'il ne comprenait pas ... Choii était quelqu'un de bien . Comment aurait elle pu susciter autant de haine au sein de sa propre famille ?

Il entendit alors Yune rire froidement :

- Ha ha ha ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je la déteste autant c'est ça ? ( Elle s'approcha alors d'Ace et lui dit avec son plus beau sourire : ) **C'est parce qu'elle existe .**

Tout simplement .

Et sur ces mots , Yune s'élança à la poursuite de Choii , tout en ayant hâte d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec elle . Aujourd'hui , elle en était certaine , l'une d'entre elle est de trop . Le tout étant de déterminer laquelle ! 

à suivre ...


	28. Arc Marineford partie 5

**Arc de Marineford:  **

**partie 5 :**

**Chapitre 74 : Yune vs Choii , un combat perdu d'avance  
><strong>

L'affrontement était imminent . Choii le savait très bien . Au moment où elle ressentit le haki ténébreux de sa cousine , elle s'était d'ores et déjà préparé au pire ... Mais il fallait que tout cela se termine , comme il fallait qu'elle paye pour avoir torturé Ace et Paule à Impel Down . Mais mis à part ça , elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de détester sa cousine , hormis le fait que celle ci fasse tout pour lui pourrir la vie . Avant , elle n'avait rien dit car la chose n'avait aucune importance , mais là , il se trouvait que Yune avait réussi à devenir une ennemie de taille , un mur qu'elle se devait d'abattre afin de sauver Ace .

Elle continua alors de courir droit vers le corps de little Oz junior afin de passer au dessus de l'immense forteresse et poursuivre son chemin plus en profondeur . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle faillit se faire écraser par une véritable avalanche de cailloux qui venaient de tomber d'on ne savait où ... Choii esquiva précipitamment la déferlante et roula à même le sol afin d'écharper à l'attaque . Elle se relava vivement sans oublier de se dépoussiérer un peu . Elle entendit alors une voix très familière rire aux éclats , une voix qui semblait alors venir d'en haut . Et en effet , lorsque Choii leva la tête , elle aperçut Yune qui bien évidemment lui barrait la route . Elle avait noué ses cheveux en deux longues couettes et portait une sorte d'uniforme lycéen qui lui donnait un côté mignon assez inquiétant ...

Et donc elle fit d'une voix moqueuse tout en regardant de haut sa cousine :

- Eh bien ! Quel flagrant manque de grâce ! Mon dieu ...

- Tss ! Toi non plus Yune , tu ne changes pas ...

Les deux cousines se faisaient face à face désormais . Ils furent néanmoins entourés de marines qui observaient alors la scène , n'osant y prendre part d'un côté , mais ne pouvant cependant se permettre de louper un combat qui semblait devenir intéressant . Du haut de son perchoir , Sengoku observait la scène d'un air amusé . Ace quant à lui devenait de plus en plus désespéré de seconde en seconde ... D'un côté il y avait Barbe Blanche et Luffy qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes , et maintenant ça ! Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux , espérant ne rien avoir vu de tout cela , il ne vit pas l'amiral Akainu arriver . L'Homme sembla regarder l'affrontement qui débutait avec un certain intérêt ... Il se fit alors interpeler par Sengoku :

- **Intéressant n'est ce pas ? C'est incroyable de constater à quel point deux cousines peuvent être aussi proches et aussi éloignées à la fois ... L'une est pirate , l'autre, gardienne en chef d'Impel Down ... Il faut dire qu'elle sont devenues assez fortes tu ne trouves pas ?**

Mais Sengoku était déjà ailleurs , dans ses souvenirs . Était ce à cause du combat acharné que menaient ces deux femmes ? Ou peut être était ce une sorte de nostalgie venant l'assaillir ... Peut être avait il après tout du mal à accepter la mort de son maitre , l'incontournable Sa Miyuki , la grand mère de Yune et Choii . ( Il ignore qu'elle était en réalité toujours vivante )

Remontons alors le temps , des années , des décennies avant la guerre de Marineford ...

**flash back : Eté de l'année 1484 .**

_Cette année , il s'en souviendra toujours . Car c'est à partir de ce jour là , que tout a commencé à changer . Oui , à changer !_

_Tout avait commencé en juillet 1484 , à Marineford . A cette époque , la marine jouissait d'une grande renommée et beaucoup de jeunes voulaient y grossir ses rangs . A cette époque , Akainu avait 15 ans et il venait tout juste de rejoindre les rangs de la première puissance mondiale . Seul hic , son mauvais , très mauvais caractère . Il ne recevait d'ordres de personne . Et bien entendu , la discipline ainsi que le travail d'équipe faisaient parti des choses primordiales à respecter lorsque l'on faisait parti de la marine . Or , Sakasuki était un solitaire . Il faisait parti d'un groupe de nouvelle recrue arrivé en 1484 , et de ce groupe il en était le mouton noir . Il refusait catégoriquement de se laisser marcher sur les pieds , répondait aux instructeurs , refusait les corvées de nettoyage en plus d'avoir une dégaine de délinquant ... Et sa situation ne faisait que s'aggraver de mal en pis ._

_Un jour , un amiral vint le chercher . Cet amiral se nommait Kaien et était le marine le plus populaire de toute l'organisation . Il était vraiment très respecté ... Celui ci lui demanda de le suivre , chose qu'Akainu fut bien entendu obligé de faire ... Et donc , au fur et à mesure qu'il le suivait , sa curiosité ne faisait que monter . Mais où allaient ils donc comme ça ? Il ne manqua pas de lui en poser la question d'ailleurs . L'Amiral Kaien lui répondit alors :_

_- On va aller saluer une vieille amie . Tu as le temps pour ce genre de choses au moins ? Demanda t'il en souriant ._

_Honnêtement , il ne sut que dire . Cet homme était étrange . Il avait réussi en l'espace d'un instant à le calmer , lui qui était en permanence sur des charbons ardent ... Était ce à cause du fruit du démon qu'il avait mangé ? Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ._

_Eh oui , tel était l'Amiral Akainu à cet age . Un adolescent en colère . En colère contre tout , avec une haine dévorante envers les pirates . C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait rejoint la marine au départ , afin de venger la mort de ses parents , tués par des pirates , le forçant à vivre dans l'illégalité et dans l'inconfort des ruelles sombres et mal éclairées , loin de l'honnêteté . Dans la misère ._

_Mais on le sortit bien assez vite de ses pensées à ce moment là . Ils venaient d'arriver à un bar , caché dans un complexe enchevêtrement de ruelles et de culs de sacs ... Un bar à l'aspect assez malfamé il fallait dire ..._

_Il vit alors l'Amiral pousser la porte tout en se faisant malgré lui entrainer dans son sillage . Il vit alors un bar vide , à l'exception de deux personnes . Le barman et une jeune femme qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine au vue de sa taille . Elle avait de splendides cheveux argentés qui luisaient à la vive lueur des bougies environnantes . Il se souvenait encore de ce moment , oui , il se souvenait encore de la souplesse de ces cheveux , tel de l'argent liquide qui ondulait sur son dos tandis qu'elle buvait au goulot d'une énième bouteille de rhum . Il se souvenait même s'être demandé comment une aussi petite femme pouvait réussir à ingurgiter autant d'alcool sans en subir les conséquences ..._

_Il entendit alors l'Amiral s'écrier :_

_- MIYUKI- chaaaan ! Alors ? Est ce que que je t'ai man..._

_Celui ci se retrouva alors avec une bouteille à moitié vide qui faillit se fracasser sur sa figure . Et pendant qu'il l'évita de justesse , il entendit la voix ombrageuse de la jeune femme lui dire :_

_- Fermes la , Kaien . Je suis occupé . Et puis ... C'est qui ce mioche à l'allure de délinquant ? fit elle tandis qu'elle se tournait totalement eux ._

_C'est à ce moment là que l'esprit d'Akainu tilta . Cette apparence , ce regard de fauve prêt à tout détruire sur son passage ... Nul doute était permit ! Il en avait entendu parler mais il refusait de donner raison aux commérages ... Mais ils se remémora néanmoins ceux ci alors qu'il rougissait sous l'ardent regard de cette femme :_

_" Il est dit que la marine abrite la Némésis de tout les pirates du globe . Un monstre qui pouvait détruire d'une seule main un navire dans une mer déchainée . Un monstre ayant pris l'apparence d'une femme d'une beauté éblouissante connu dans le monde sous le nom de ... Dame de fer ! "_

_- Gamin ! entendit il alors . Je t'ai posé une question ! T'attends quoi pour y répondre ?!_

_Oups ! Il s'était tant fait drainer par son regard qu'il en avait perdu la voix . Et puis ... C'était quoi cette femme ?! Un vrai phénomène !_

_- Hey , ne sois pas dur avec lui Miyu- chan ... Fit alors Kaien avant de se prendre de nouveau une bouteille en pleine figure ( qui atteignit sa cible cette fois ci )_

_- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça ... T'es un homme mort !_

_- Mais ! Je voulais juste passer dire coucou voyons ! répliqua vivement l'amiral tandis qu'il se massait l'arrière du crane . C'est tellement rare de te voir à Marineford ! Mais dis moi , serait ce à cause de la nomination de Sengoku au poste d'Amiral en chef ? C'est dingue qu'il le soit déjà à cet âge ! D'habitude on nomme toujours des vieillards à la tête réconfortante afin de satisfaire l'image publique ... Et lui , ben , il faut avouer qu'il a vraiment une tête a faire peur ..._

_- Peuh ! Pas autant que la tienne ... Glourp Glourp ..._

_- Oh ! C'est méchant !_

_Akainu les regardaient avec des yeux ronds ... Mais il rêvait ou quoi ?! Des marines , eux ?! Il on l'accuse d'insubordination et autres conneries dans le genre ?! C'est une blague ?! Tel était le caractère d'Akainu ... Il était tel un volcan , constamment près à exploser . Et le fait de voir deux hauts gradés se disputer comme des gamins ne semblait pas arranger les choses ..._

_- Hey mais dis moi , ton mari n'est pas jaloux de te voir constamment en compagnie d'hommes ?_

_- De toute façons c'est comme ça et pas autrement . S'il est pas content , il n'a qu'a divorcer ! Je lui ai déjà fait la faveur de lui pondre un chiard , inutile de m'en demander plus ! Je suis le chef de la base G5 , la vice amiral Sa Miyuki tout de même !_

_Et vice amiral par dessus le marché ... Akainu crut qu'il allait exploser ... Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait d'ailleurs ..._

_- Mais dis moi , Kaien ... Qu'est ce qu'il a ce gamin à sécréter de la lave à tout va ? C'est ... Bizarre !_

_Trop tard ._

_- BON ! VOUS AVEZ FINIS DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE , BANDE DE CONS ?! J'AI PAS QUE CA A FOUTRE !_

_Un silence assourdissant se fit alors entendre . Et voilà , il venait encore de péter les plombs ... Mais contre toute attente , et alors qu'il croyait en recevoir une bonne en pleine figure , il entendit Miyuki littéralement éclater de rire ._

_- Mais que diable m'as tu amené là ? Ha ha ha ! Regardes moi ce gamin ... Ha ha ha ... Il est tout ... Rouge ! C'est trop drôle ! On dirait presque qu'il est mort de honte !_

_Akainu fulminait . Comment osait on le tourner en ridicule de la sorte ?! Il se remit alors à crier tandis que Miyuki se remettait à rire de plus belle . De loin , l'amiral Kaien souriait . Et cela exaspérait encore plus Akainu qui détestait que l'on se moque de lui ._

_- Alors c'est lui le gamin qui pose problème parmi les recrues ? Ce qu'il est drôle ! Regardes , tu ne le trouves pas marrant à aboyer à droite et à gauche pour un rien ? Ha ha ha_

_- Si . Et puis un peu d'action ne peut pas faire de mal . Fit Kaien en souriant ._

_- Tu as bien raison , j'ai justement besoin d'un peu de remue ménage à la base G5 . C'est devenu ennuyeux ces temps ci ..._

_- T'as qu'a le prendre alors . J'aurais l'esprit tranquille ._

_- ET SI J'VEUX PAS MOI ?! hurla alors Akainu fou de rage ._

_Mais il suffit d'un seul regard de cette femme pour retirer toute cette rage de son âme . En un instant , tout s'était envolé ..._

_- Assis le chien . Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! fit elle à l'amiral Kaien . Et si on l'appelait Akainu ? Il aboie et mord en permanence tout en crachant des flammes , tu ne trouves pas ça mignon ?_

_- Akainu hein ? C'est vrai que ça lui va bien ..._

_Et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'on l'appela ainsi . Et qu'on continuera de l'appeler ainsi . Cependant , pas un seul instant on eut le culot de le trouver mignon et il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas toléré . Seul cette femme en avait le droit . Car elle était son maitre , celle qui petit à petit l'a fait changer . Et il lui en sera toujours aussi reconnaissant . Oui , reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait adopté , lui , le pauvre chien abandonné dont personne ne voulait , lui qui passait son temps à aboyer afin d'attirer l'attention . L'avait elle alors remarqué à ce moment là ? Il ne savait qu'en penser ..._

**...**

- **Akainu !** Fit alors la voix de l'amiral en chef . **Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être ainsi dans la lune** .

- Mes excuses . Quelque chose m'était revenu en mémoire ...

- **Je vois** . En tout cas regardes , il semblerait que la ballerine aux voiles de givre soit en difficulté ! Sois près à déclencher le signal à tout instant !

...

Et en effet , difficultés il y avait ! Plus le temps passait et plus Choii avait du mal à esquiver les attaques de Yune qui s'avéraient de plus en plus précises , et pire encore , il s'avérait qu'aucune de ses attaques ne puisse la toucher elle ! Déjà dix bonnes minutes que le combat avait débuté et elle était déjà à bout de souffle , son kimono quasiment réduit en lambeaux ! Yune la regardait avec un regard atroce tandis qu'elle devait sans doute se demander avec quel coup en finir ... Mais c'est à ce moment là que Choii usa de son fruit du mizu mizu pour se disperser dans l'air ambiant . Ou tout simplement se rendre invisible en créant un bouclier aqueux tout autour d'elle . Cependant ...

- Franchement ... Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir me vaincre avec une technique aussi foireuse ? Je possède une parfaite maitrise de mon haki de perception en plus de posséder le haki des rois ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi , toi qui ne possèdes pas un quart de mon talent , c'est à se demander pourquoi on a fait la connerie de te donner une prime aussi élevée alors que tu es si faible , espèce de merde ! s'écria alors Yune tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dévastateur qui l'envoya valser une vingtaine de mettre plus loin , bien au delà de la brèche crée par le décès de little Oz Junior .

Choii se retrouva alors à terre , incapable de se relever , incapable même de bouger . Elle devait avoir de nombreuses cotes de fracturées en plus de sentir un gout de ferraille dans sa bouche . Elle était dans un état lamentable alors que Yune semblait plus éblouissante que jamais , immaculée de la moindre égratignure , de la moindre trace de poussière . Choii écarquilla alors les yeux . L'écart de puissance entre un utilisateur de haki des rois et un utilisateur de haki offensif était il donc aussi grand que ça ?! Si c'était vraiment le cas , elle n'avait aucune chance !

Elle entendit alors un bruit qu'elle connaissait très bien : celle d'une épée que l'on faisait patiemment frôler le sol . Il s'agissait de sa propre épée ! Un moment de panique vint alors la saisir alors qu'elle voyait la mine sadique de Yune .

- Voyons voyons ... Que vais bien pouvoir te faire ... Tiens , et si je te défigurais ? Comme ça , plus personne osera nous confondre toutes les deux .

Et alors que Yune allait abattre l'épée sur le visage de choii , un bruit strident résonna dans toute la forteresse . Yune se détourna quelque peu afin d'observer le spectacle ...

- Alors le plan est déjà mis en marche ... Fit elle avec un sourire malsain . Avec ça , plus personne ne pourra s'enfuir de cette baie !

Et alors que Choii allait en profiter pour tenter un dernier repli , Yune lui asséna de nouveau un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac , qui cette fois ci lui fit régurgiter le contenu de son précédent repas par terre devant une foule de marine qui commençait presque à la regarder avec pitié . Ce n'était plus un combat à ce stade , mais un massacre , purement et simplement . Même Ace détourna le regard , écœuré par tant de haine . Et Yune n'en avait pas terminé , mais alors pas du tout . Elle agrippa Choii par les cheveux et empoigna fermement l'épée dont elle s'était emparée quelques temps plus tôt et la plaça sous le coup de Choii avec un plaisir malsain . Celle ci n'ayant plus aucune chance de s'échapper .

- Enfin ! fit elle le regard extatique . Enfin , je vais enfin être débarrassé une fois pour toute de ton existence !

Ce n'était même plus drôle . Non plus du tout . C'était presque comme regarder un enfant arracher les ailes d'un pauvre insecte uniquement par sadisme ! Et même si Choii était une pirate , il n'empêche qu'elle captait pleinement l'empathie des marines qui se demandaient comment elle faisait pour ne pas verser un seul cri . Le même regard ne cessant encore et toujours de revenir . Une profonde indifférence . Chose qui énerva de plus belle Yune qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore de la sorte !

- Mais tu vas crier à la fin ?! hurla celle ci tel une hystérique alors qu'un silence pesant se faisait ressentir . TU VAS CRIER OUI ?! fit elle alors qu'elle songeait sérieusement à décapiter sa cousine .

Et à ce moment précis , une voix masculine retentit . Une voix qui attira l'attention de tous les marines présents qui écarquillèrent leurs yeux avant de se prosterner l'instant d'après . Et cette personne était accompagnée d'une femme que Garp , Sengoku et même Akainu croyaient morte . La lourdeur du silence se fit encore plus intenable encore alors que l'homme sauta délibérément de la balustrade tout disant de sa voix calme :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu , n'est ce pas Choii ?

Le regard impassiblement vide de Choii changea . Et cette fois ci , on put clairement y détecter une peur viscérale . Akabara était arrivé , tout était terminé .

**Anéanti .**

Et ce jour là , croyez bien que Choii aurait tout fait pour mourir .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 75 : Fini , tout était d'ores et déjà fini**

Akabara Shi . Un homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais plus revoir . Il s'agissait du plus puissant tenryubito de Mariejoa . Celui qui tenait le monde dans la paume de sa main . C'est un tenryubito dangereux , puissant et intègre qui ne recule devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il convoite .

**Elle, en somme .**

Et c'était un peu à cause de cela qu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter Mariejoa , 13 ans auparavant ... Mais voilà , elle devait se rendre à l'évidence , personne ne pouvait bien longtemps lui échapper , pas même elle , Sa Choii .

La voilà donc étendue sur le sol pavé de Marineford , pleine d'égratignures et quasi couverte de son propre sang . L'enceinte d'enfermement était active et la séparait de ses amis qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté à se faire canarder par des marines et shishibukais . Elle était prise au piège . C'était terminé . Oui , tout était terminé ... Et cette perspective ravagea son âme ...

- Yune ... Fit alors Akabara d'un calme effrayant . Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas l'amocher .

- Elle m'a énervé . Avec son regard de ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Akabara l'avait déjà envoyer valser , avec une facilité déconcertante . Les marines autour n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ... Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un tout autre monde ...

Mais bien sûr , pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à regarder Akabara affliger une sacrée correction à Yune , ils en avaient complètement oublié Choii qui était justement en train d'essayer de se faire la malle . Sauf que ...

- Choii . Fit doucement Akabara . Tu ne vas tout de même pas tenter de nouveau à me fausser compagnie , j'espère ?

Choii tressaillit . Il se trouvait juste derrière elle . Comment s'en était il rendu compte ? Elle avait crée un vaste bouclier aqueux sensé lui permettre de passer inaperçu dans la foule de marine . Sauf que voilà , son unique malchance fut de tomber sur des adversaires excellant dans le domaine de perception , chose qui était son unique point faible ! La rendant donc incapable de fuir face à un ennemi trop puissant lors d'un combat en un contre un .

Elle grinça des dents . Elle ne souhaitait pas abandonner comme ça . Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle était . Et même s'il était bien plus puissant qu'elle , et en bien meilleure condition physique , elle ne devait pas renoncer . Car cela n'était pas digne du second commandant de l'équipage de Carl Snow !

C'est alors dans un dernier effort et presque tremblotante qu'elle se mit en position d'attaque . Cela arracha à son adversaire un haussement de sourcil . Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Elle était seule , blessée , tenant à peine sur ses jambes et elle osait encore se dresser face à lui . Elle osait encore renier ses origines et se battre contre sa destinée . Et pour Akabara , cette volonté farouche de lutter contre son destin et de rejeter son héritage , était vraiment contre productif , voir pire encore : une maladie . Un fléau qui gangrénait chaque parcelle de l'âme de sa fiancée . Il l'entendit alors dire catégoriquement :

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour rentrer bien gentiment à Mariejoa .

Et alors que Choii disait cela , les marines se regardaient avec un drôle d'air tandis qu'ils étaient encore prosternés face contre terre . Par addition de A+B ils avaient compris que cette pirate était loin d'être n'importe qui pour avoir vécu à Mariejoa ... Surtout lorsque le plus grand tenryubito de Mariejoa se déplace spécialement pour venir la ramener . Il en arrivèrent tous à la même conclusion : Cette pirate était ...

- Pourquoi agis tu de la sorte , Choii ? Demanda t'il franchement . Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre . En quoi est ce si important pour toi de vivre parmi ces êtres inférieurs ? De vivre comme une criminelle , d'avoir sans cesse les mains souillées de sang ? Ce comportement ne correspond en rien à celui de la Choii que je connaissais . Ta place est à Mariejoa , auprès de ta famille , auprès de tes paires . Car tu peux dire ce que tu veux , tu n'en reste pas moins l'une des notre , une ...

- ASSEZ ! s'écria elle alors . Assez . Ce monde , ce monde n'est plus le mien . Je ne suis plus une tenryubito depuis bien longtemps . J'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi .

- Et pour vivre parmi ces êtres inférieurs ! Sais tu que pour venger cet affront , ton père est prêt à tout pour te savoir morte ? Cette perche que je te tends est ton unique porte de sortie , si tu refuses de me suivre , les marines derrière moi te tueront et se sera fini . Tout sera fini . Alors je t'en prie , essayes de réfléchir un tant soit peu de manière logique , en quoi le monde des pirates peut il t'être bénéfique ? Ce n'est que ténèbres et désolation . J'espère que tu réalises cela au moins ?

Et alors qu'Akabara terminait son monologue , il vit Choii sourire . Mais d'un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout , d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire . D'un sourire qui signifiait tout simplement une confiance inébranlable en ses convictions . Et cette confiance , cette assurance , était un obstacle , un mur qu'Akabara devait abattre à tout prix s'il voulait la ramener auprès de lui .

- Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque mon pauvre ... Même le plus misérable individu en ce monde a plus de noblesse d'âme qu'un tenryubito . Tu dis que nous sommes différents des autres , mais , cela n'est qu'une illusion . Car en réalité , notre soit disant statut divin ... N'est rien de plus qu'un simple caprice du hasard ! termina t'elle froidement .

Ces mots glacèrent l'assemblée . Le visage de Yune se tordit de haine tandis qu'elle fut arrêtée de justesse par Miyuki qui observait son autre petite fille avec un amusement non dissimulé . Ce que venait de dire Choii était une évidence . Mais une réalité que tout le monde taisait . Que ce soit les marines , les tenryubitos , tout le monde . Par exemple , Akainu déteste particulièrement s'occuper des affaires de ces nobles pathétiques et rarement satisfais . Mais jamais il ne se permettrait de dire quoi que ce soit à ces nobles qui décidèrent de tous s'isoler du monde et de se considérer comme une classe à part ...

- Et alors ? Répondit il froidement . Que ce soit le hasard ou non , nous sommes tenryubito . Il est de notre devoir de tenir notre rang ! Reviens à la raison !

Choii fronça de plus en plus les sourcils . Elle refusait d'obéir à ses ordres . Comme elle refusait de reconnaitre en Mariejoa le centre du monde . Car ce n'est plus son monde , tout comme Akabara n'était plus son fiancé . Leurs mondes différaient trop pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau se comprendre comme avant . Car pour elle , la chose qui comptait le plus était ...

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne suis plus une princesse , mais un commandant aux ordres de mon empereur , Carl Snow !

Akabara fronça les sourcils . Ses mains se crispaient sous l'effet de la colère alors que de minces filaments de lumières tendaient à faire leur apparition . C'était trop ! Il était largement temps d'agir . Choii avait réalisé une erreur monumentale et elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte ! Elle menaçait l'équilibre de Mariejoa ; l'équilibre du monde avec ces idées absurdes , tout comme sa sœur Chigusa , tout comme Monkey D Dragon ! Si elle persistait dans cette voie , il devrait la tuer de ses mains . Mais ... Qu'elle soit folle ou non , il se devait de l'épouser . Et ainsi , il la ramènerait dans le droit chemin , coute que coute !

Choii quant à elle se mit davantage sur ses gardes . Elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment , comme si quelque chose d'atroce allait bientôt se produire ... Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Akabara . Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux , aussi résolu que maintenant . Allait elle y passer ? Probablement . Après tout , il fallait bien que ce rêve qu'elle avait partagé avec ses amis , avec Carl Snow prenne fin ... Un immense flot de lumière vint l'envahir tandis qu'elle fermait lentement ses yeux , se préparant à une mort certaine . Elle savait que jour serait venu tôt ou tard . Mais il valait mieux ça que retourner à Mariejoa ... Oui , sans le moindre doute .

- CHOII ! hurla alors Ace tandis que des marines le maintenait avec force pour qu'il se tienne tranquille .

Et Ace ?

Elle regrettait . Si elle avait été plus forte , peut être , qu'elle aurait pu continuer de virevolter sur les mers . Virevolter , courir pied nu sur l'immensité de grand line , s'amuser éternellement . Et le sauver par la même occasion . Mais s'était trop tard . Tout était fini .

D'ores et déjà fini ...

**Elle sombra . **

**à suivre ... **

**Cela clôt donc l'arc de Marineford . Le prochain Arc sera donc intitulé Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir . Voilà ... Et je vous remercie d'avoir continué à lire cette fic jusque là ... **


	29. Arc Mariejoa partie 1

**Arc 10 , Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir ...**

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 76 : Sainte Choii **

Tout n'était que ténèbres, désolation et hypocrisie dans ce monde. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir. Qu'en savais je ? Après tout qui suis-je pour juger les autres ? Personne.

Personne. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu être.

Je fuyais ce lieu céleste et inaccessible où j'eus vu le jour pour la première fois.

J'étais de celles qui étaient enfermées dans une vaste prison dorée parée de perle, de diamant et des toilettes les plus onéreuses. J'étais l'une de ces pauvres idiotes enfermée et choyée par le gouvernement mondial. J'étais une tenryubito. Vivant un conte de fée où l'héroïne menait une vie de princesse, où elle avait de grandes et belles amies et où, finalement, elle épouserait un beau prince charmant. Quelle ineptie ! Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour croire une telle chose ? Tout le monde ici y croit. Seulement dans cette vaste prison où tout est contrôlé , surveillé ,et réglé comme sur du papier à musique il est inadmissible qu'un grain de sable vienne gâcher la splendide équation que voilà ! Résultat, il doit disparaître. De grès ou de force. Mais il était hors de question de leur obéir !

Alors il y a de cela 13 ans , j'ai fuis . J'ai profité de l'attaque de Fisher tiger pour créer la discorde à Mariejoa et pour m'enfuir . C'était trop , je m'en pouvais plus . J'ai piétiné mon titre , mon honneur et ma vie afin de vivre libre . J'ai vécu une vie de ténèbres et puis soudain , j'ai fini par rencontrer Carl Snow ... J'ai fini par avoir des amis , une famille ... Je suis devenue commandante et j'ai eu des territoires , j'ai eu de nouveaux amis , un nouvel équipage et je me suis amusée comme une folle sur grand Line .

Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs ...

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout commença à rapidement sombrer . Au moment où notre empereur arrivait au sommet de sa gloire . Au moment où tout était permis . Paule se fit capturer , puis ce fut au tout de Ace ... Et enfin vint la grande guerre de Marineford qui fut la pire erreur que j'ai réalisé de toute ma vie ! Car à cause de cela , il a fini par me retrouver , et il m'a ramené de force à Mariejoa .

Et alors que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de pire ...

Il y eut ça :

" Après la mort de Barbe Blanche à Marineford , un autre empereur s'éteint brusquement , le dénommé Carl Snow . Son cadavre fut découvert à son QG de Rébéna un jour de ...

* * *

><p>Choii ne put en lire davantage qu'elle s'effondra au sol , détruite . Carl Snow était mort . Mort . MORT !<p>

Elle pleura . Elle déchira ses vêtements , arracha et jeta ses colliers . Au diable ces gens , au diable Mariejoa , au diable le monde . Son monde à elle venait de s'éffondrer . Les 13 dernières années de sa vie , parties en fumée ...

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin , et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps , alors qu'elle détestait pleurer . Ace , Barbe Blanche , Carl Snow et bon nombre d'autres sont morts ... Oui , et avec eux l'age d'or de la piraterie . Elle pensa alors à Paule et aux autres ... Que leur étaient ils arrivés ? Avaient ils survécus à la guerre ? Qu'étaient ils en train de faire à ce moment précis , sans elle ? Ont ils découvert qui elle était véritablement ? Et si s'était le cas , la considéreraient elle comme traitre à l'équipage ?

Elle se remit à pleurer . Son monde se détruisait petit à petit sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ...

- Sainte Choii , votre illustre repas est ...

- JETEZ LE ! s'écria t'elle alors .

Sa voix effraya l'esclave qui partit alors en courant de peur que la tenryubito ne passe ses nerfs sur lui .

Mais Choii resta dans son coin , recroquevillée sur elle même , prisonnière de ses souvenirs , souvenirs qui la liait à Carl Snow ... Et à chaque fois ... Elle se remit à pleurer . Encore .

...

Pendant ce temps là , Akabara jouait aux échecs avec le frère de Choii , Sa Akagi . Ils étaient assis dans une salle assez spartiate . Pas de décoration , pas de bruit , uniquement un plateau et deux chaises . Rien qui ne puissent les perturber durant leur partie ... Et alors que la partie semblait bien engagée , Akagi abandonna la partie . Akabara demanda alors :

- Pourquoi abandonner ? Vous étiez pourtant assez bien parti pour gagner ...

- Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant certain de perdre .

- Hum ... Non . Il me semble avoir été en difficulté durant les derniers mouvements . Mais passons . Cette partie a été assez divertissante . Vous jouez bien mieux que Mercursio en tout cas .

- Ne dites pas cela ... Fit il gêné . Si mon futur beau frère l'apprend , je risque de m'attirer les foudres de Noriko qui va encore me demander de ne pas détruire inutilement son bonheur ...

Cela fit rire Akabara . Et dire que c'est lui même qui avait obligé Mercursio à épouser la petite dernière des Sa ... Or , tous savaient à quel point Sa Noriko pouvait être exaspérante à la longue ... Même les membres de sa propre famille ne pouvaient la supporter ...

**Ah oui , un petit récapitulatif à propos du clan des Sa ... Les doyens sont Sa Rakuto et Sa Miyuki ( Voir la fic Miyuki Hiu , l'age d'or de la marine ) , qui est également la petite sœur de sa Hisashi un des membres du conseil des cinq étoiles . Miyuki a eu deux fils , Sa Akito , le directeur d'Impel Down , malheureusement mort en service et un second , Sa Iesashi , le fils légitime et héritier du clan des Sa . Il existe donc au sein du clan une famille principale axée autour de Iesashi et une famille parallèle axée autour de feu Akito .**

**Akito a eu deux enfants , un fils et une fille , Nagato et Yune . Ils sont devenus suite à la mort de leur père , directeur et vice directeurs d'Impel Down . Ce sont les cousins de Choii . Ils ne vivent pas à Mariejoa car ils ne sont pas tenryubito de pure souche , mais des sangs mêlés . Miyuki ayant eu une liaison avec quelqu'un dont il vaut mieux taire le nom pour le moment ...  
><strong>

**Bref , c'est donc à Iesashi , fils légitime du clan des Sa qu'il a été donné la direction du clan . Avec sa femme Michiko il a eu quatre enfants : Chigusa , Akagi , Choii et Noriko . **

**Chigusa est l'ainée de la famille . Belle et ouverte d'esprit , c'est elle qui a convaincu les tenryubitos d'accéder à la requête de la reine Otohime à propos d'un début de collaboration et d'amitié entre homme et homme poissons lors de la grande parade ayant lieu tous les quatre ans à la surface . Mais elle fut aussi pour le clan des Sa la plus grande des déceptions le jour où elle décida de rejoindre les révolutionnaires , afin d'aider Dragon . Elle est devenue l'ennemi juré de Mariejoa et le chef du clan des Sa est près à tout pour la tuer et pour faire en sorte qu'aucun autre membre de la famille Sa ne déshonore davantage la ville sainte et leur illustre rang .  
><strong>

**D'où le fait que le cas de Choii soit si préoccupant .Si jamais elle rejoignait les révolutionnaires , la famille Sa serait déchue à tout jamais .  
><strong>

**Mis à part ça , il reste Akagi et Noriko . Ces deux là ont beaucoup hérités du caractère des Hiu , très axés sur la politique . Akagi ressemble beaucoup à son grand oncle Hisashi , celui ci souhaitant d'ailleurs qu'il le succède un jour au conseil des cinq étoiles . Mais malheureusement , comme lui , il a tendance à se tremper dans des affaires un peu louches ... Il est aussi promis à un grand avenir au sein de Mariejoa puisqu'il est l'héritier du clan des Sa ... **

**Noriko quant à elle a beaucoup hérité du caractère de sa mère Sa Michiko . Elle est stupide , égoïste et cruelle . Elle passe son temps à mépriser les esclaves et à colporter des rumeurs infâmes sur ses ennemies ... Bref un tenryubito banale et inintéressante ... **

- Mais sinon , reprit alors Akabara , savais tu que ce cher Lothaire nous as quitté ?

Akagi tremblait quelque peu . Lothaire Johnson était mort ? Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Et le projet Casablanca dans tout ça ?

- Il est mort ? Je l'ignorais ... Bah , et puis , je le connaissais à peine . Qu'est ce que cela peut il bien me faire ? Termina t'il en riant afin de cacher son embarra .

Mais cela ne marcha pas . Akabara ne le quittait pas des yeux . Akagi eut du mal à déglutir . Il espérait que cet homme ne soit pas au courant pour ses petites affaires avec Doflamingo ou sinon , il allait lui arriver la même chose qu'a Mercurcio ... C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix froide de son interlocuteur :

- Attention , Akagi . Je ne tiens pas à devoir annoncer à ma pauvre fiancée que son frère a réalisé une bêtise , alors que celui ci est promu à un brillant avenir ... Mais , sinon , peut être pourrais tu te rendre utile et tenir un peut compagnie à ta grand mère , Sainte Miyuki ? Elle a tendance à se comporter de manière étrange lorsqu'elle s'ennuie un tant soit peu ... Puis je compter sur toi ?

Akagi écarquilla cette fois ci les yeux . Que voulait il dire par ... ? Non ... Grand mère Miyuki n'aurait surement pas fait ça ... Il regarda de nouveau Akabara et y vit tout ce qu'il y avait à y voir . Il disait vrai . Miyuki avait bel et bien tué Lothaire Johnson . Mais pourquoi ? Oh et puis il s'en fichait ! Du moment qu'elle ne découvre rien à propos de ses petites activités ...

Et c'est alors que , miraculeusement , il pensa à sa sœur Choii . Il lui demanda alors :

- Et elle , comment va t'elle ? J'ai appris que cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à Mariejoa . Son retour forcé à fait jaser pas mal de monde , tenryubito comme esclaves d'ailleurs ...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle , je m'en occupe . Elle est juste un peu déprimée . Cela finira bien par passer .

Mais cela ne passa pas .

Soudain , alors que les deux tenryubitos parlaient , une servante arriva vers eux en courant , affolée au possible ! Elle s'écria alors totalement paniquée :

- Saint Akabara sama ! C'est terrible ! Sainte Choii a ... Sainte Choii s'est ...

- Veuillez parler voyons ! Que diable lui est il arrivé ?!

**- Elle ... Elle a tenté de se suicider !**

Les deux tenryubitos se regardèrent la mine effarée , avant de s'écrier :

- COMMENT ?!

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 77: Sa Iesashi , le vent du changement .  
><span>**

Les ténèbres , encore plus de ténèbres , toujours plus de ténèbres ... Depuis quand Mariejoa était devenu un lieu aussi cauchemardesque ? Peut être depuis qu'elle avait eu la malchance de découvrir la vérité à son propos ... Oui , dès ce moment là , plus rien ne pouvait jamais être comme avant .

C'était en 1508 , Choii s'en rappelait très bien car ce fut à ses 7 ans qu'on lui présenta son fiancé , Akabara Shi . Cette annonce fut ponctuée d'une grande fête , une une très grande fête , car apparemment , les familles Sa et Shi les deux clans les plus puissants de Mariejoa , ne s'étaient pas liés depuis au moins trois générations ... Cela sonnait également le début d'une très longue querelle ayant ravagé il y avait bien longtemps le calme de la ville sainte .

Mais cela , Choii l'ignorait à l'époque . Car elle était encore très petite . Ses seules préoccupations étaient alors de jouer , de porter de très jolies robes ... Oui , la Choii de l'époque était une petite tenryubito comme tant d'autre . Certes , elle était mignonne , mais mentalement , pas différentes des autres .

A 7 ans on commençait déjà à lui apprendre tout ce qu'une tenryubito devait savoir , en somme , que le monde n'existerait pas sans elle , qu'un tenryubito devait avoir pleins d'esclaves , se marier et avoir des enfants afin de faire perdurer l'illustre lignée de sa famille ... Et bêtement , elle apprit tout cela sans se poser de questions ... Elle était destinée à devenir l'épouse d'Akabara Shi , et à vivre heureuse pour le restant de ses jours ...

Alors , comment se fait il qu'on la retrouve un an plus tard à fuguer en compagnie de Boregard ?

_La réponse est simple , c'est en 1508 que sa grande sœur qu'elle adorait quitta Mariejoa afin de rejoindre les forces révolutionnaires . Et c'est en tentant de comprendre pourquoi , qu'elle découvrit la vérité enfouie sous des couches et des couches d'un luxe pesant . C'est alors qu'elle découvrit l'envers , l'ombre qui pesait sur Mariejoa et quand on découvre cela , il est impossible de l'oublier ._

_- Attends ! Grande sœur ! Ne pars pas ! Grande sœur Chigusa !_

_- Choii , fit celle ci alors qu'elle se mettait à la même hauteur que sa petite sœur . Je dois partir . Il le faut ..._

_- Mais , tu ne reviendras pas , n'est ce pas ? Tu disparaitras ! Ne me laisses paaaas ! Grande soeuuuuur ! fit elle en pleurant ._

_Celle ci lui tendit alors un coffret , un coffret contenant un fruit du démon à l'intérieur . Il s'agissait du mizu mizu . Un fruit rarissime . Choii regarda tour à tour le coffret et sa grande sœur sans comprendre . Que voulait elle donc faire de ceci ?_

_- Si tu le manges , je suis certaine qu'on finira bien par se revoir ._

_- Plus ..._

_- N'oublies pas , quoi qu'il arrive , saches que je veillerais toujours sur toi Choii ..._

_Choii. Choii ..._

**- Choii.**

Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle eut soudain très mal aux poignets . Elle tenta alors de se lever mais on l'en empêcha . Elle vit alors que sa robe était tachée de sang . Mais , que lui était il donc arrivé ?

- Tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours . Expliqua patiemment Akabara dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne .

- Ah . Fit elle d'un air nonchalant . Quel dommage que ça ait échoué alors .

Akabara la gifla . Les servantes poussèrent des soupirs d'effroi . Choii ne dit mot , son regard toujours aussi vide . Akabara serra les poings , énervé au possible par l'attitude dé-constructive de sa fiancée . Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas rester vivre ici , cependant , il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la voir littéralement se laisser mourir non plus ... Il quitta furieusement la pièce , avant de dire ou faire quelque chose d'inconvenant . Les servantes partirent elles aussi , refusant d'avoir à faire à une telle maitresse . Choii quant à elle se mit à rire , d'un rire froid , cynique même .

Elle regarda alors ses poignets avant de dire pour elle même :

- Regardes toi , ma fille ... Tu est vraiment tombée bien bas ...

- C'est certain ... Fit alors Akagi qui était restée sagement dans son coin jusque là .

Choii releva alors la tête avant de dire d'une voix aussi fatiguée que surprise :

- Akagi ? Tu es venu pour te moquer c'est ça ?

Akagi fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa sœur . Alors c'était ça , la pirate tant crainte et admirée sur les mers du globe ? A cet instant précis il ne pouvait y croire ... Elle avait des cheveux gras en emmêlés , une peaux blafarde , des joues creuses et une robe déchirée . Elle avait plus l'air d'un fantôme décharné de tenryubito que d'une tenryubito tout court . Il avait même du mal à croire qu'il avait en face de lui sa sœur qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis plus de 10 ans ...

Honnêtement , c'est vrai qu'il aurait bien voulu se moquer d'elle au moins une fois , en lui disant qu'elle l'avait bien cherchée ou un truc du genre ... Mais là ... La voir ainsi devenait presque pour lui un spectacle assez insupportable ! Il fit alors froidement :

- On te croirait vraiment prête à mourir .

- Pff . Crois tu ? Fit elle de manière forte ironique .

Akagi fronça les sourcils . Et ça la faisait rire en plus ? C'était trop pour lui . Il la prit fermement par le bras et commença alors à la trainer vers la salle de bain . Il resta sourd aux cris que lançait sa sœur comme il se fichait pas mal de la voir se débattre sous sa prise . Arrivé dans la salle de bain , il la jeta dans l'eau chaude et la toisa d'un air satisfait tandis qu'elle le maudissait du regard .

- Toi ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé en dix ans , toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas !

- De ce qui ne me regardes pas ? Tu semble oublier que tu es une Sa pardi ! Et en tant que futur chef de clan , il est de mon devoir de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ton mariage avec Akabara . Tu pourras te suicider après si ça te chante , mais je refuse que tu entaches davantage la réputation de notre clan ! Alors maintenant , tu te laves sans faire d'histoires ou je m'en charges de force !

Choii allait vertement lui répliquer quelque chose de bien placé , mais se tut devant le regard implacable qu'il lui lançait . Pas le choix , elle plongea alors le regard mauvais dans l'eau chaude . Il quitta alors la salle avec un semblant de sourire sur son visage .

**...**

Choii se lava dans l'immense salle de bain en marbre mise à sa disposition . Et pour tout dire , cette salle de bain en imposait pas mal , ornée de sculptures , de tentures blanches qui oscillait aux grès des vents . Si elle ne se sentait pas aussi coupable envers ses amis , elle aurait presque crut croire se trouver dans un véritable paradis ou plutôt ... Un véritable enfer . Honnêtement , à cet instant , elle aurait préféré se retrouver dans une ville miteuse , un repère de pirate , ou encore une planque sans eau courante à traquer sans relâche une cible potentielle , comme elle le faisait jadis du haut de ses 12 ans . Du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Carl Snow . Mais son empereur était mort et sa perte causa sans le moindre doute un vide aussi grand que Barbe Blanche pour son équipage ...

C'est alors qu'elle pensa de nouveau à ses amis , Paule , Emiliae , Kimimaro et tant d'autres ... Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'ils puissent connaitre la vérité à son sujet , qu'ils puissent savoir qu'elle faisait en réalité partie du second clan le plus puissant de Mariejoa . Elle repensa alors à toutes ces années de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec eux depuis que Carl Snow était devenu empereur , toutes ces crises de fou rire , tout cet argent gagné , toute cette gloire acquise au nouveau monde . Mais tout cet amusement était révolu , réduit à néant ; tel une course qui s'achève ... Elle se mit alors à regarder l'océan tout en disant dans le vide de la pièce :

- Ils me manquent ... . Mais il est peu probable que je finisse par sortir d'ici un jour ...

...

Pendant ce temps , dans la demeure des Sa .

Noriko faisait les cents pas dans le salon tout en hurlant de rage . Dans la pièce se trouvaient les deux anciens , Miyuki et Rakuto , de même que leur fils , l'actuel chef du clan des Sa , Sa Iesashi .

Tout s'était alors passé ainsi ... Hisashi et son père Rakuto discutaient calmement ensemble , quand tout d'un coup , Noriko débarqua furieuse dans le somptueux salon familial , vêtue d'une des nombreuses robes de mariées qu'elle avait du essayer en vue du mariage avec l'héritier des Rossini , Mercursio . La jeune tenryubito de 17 ans s'était mise à hurler son indignation quand au retour de Choii à Mariejoa .

- C'est une honte ! Comment pouvez vous ne serait ce qu'accepter pareille ignominie ?! Enfin , dites quelque chose père ! Cette femme a , à l'instar de cette garce de Chigusa , quasiment anéanti l'intégrité de notre illustre famille ! A ce train là ... Le mariage avec mon bien aimé Mercurcio risque d'être annulé !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas , ma fille . Tu es actuellement le meilleurs parti de Mariejoa . Personne ne serait assez fou pour te planter devant l'hôtel , même avec un pareil caractère ...

- Comment ?! Mais enfin ... Père ! s'écria t'elle alors que celui s'adonnait à de rares moment de plaisanteries avec la plus jeune de ses progénitures ...

Mais la bonne ambiance disparut aussitôt lorsque Miyuki arriva dans la pièce , alertée par le bruit . Le sourire d'Iesashi se fana alors . Lui et sa mère n'avaient jamais été en bon termes . Et pour une simple raison d'ailleurs . Il considérait sa mère comme une trainée . Une trainée qui avait osé aimer une saleté de plébéien et avoir eu un chiard avec , son demi frère décédé , Sa Akito . Lorsque Iesashi apprit la mort de son demi frère , il fut saisi d'une joie sans commune mesure . Enfin , ENFIN , il pouvait dormir en paix ! Enfin , cette chose , ce sang mêlé était mort ! Et alors qu'il pensait enfin que sa mère , celle qui l'avait considéré froidement durant toutes ses années allait enfin réaliser qu'elle avait un autre fils , il déchanta . Celle ci se comporta toujours aussi froidement à son égard , levant à peine le regard sur sa personne . Ne faisant que porter , encore et toujours le deuil de ce fils disparu ... FAIS CHIER ! hurla alors sa voix intérieur .

- Rakuto . Fit elle alors froidement . Peux tu m'expliquer la raison de ce raffut ? Continua t'elle en ignorant délibérément Iesashi qui la scrutait agressivement .

Et c'est ainsi que nous en arrivons à la scène présente ...

- Mais de grâce , faites quelque chose ! Je refuse que cette femme respire plus longtemps le même air que moi !

- Aurais tu oublié que cette femme comme tu dis , se trouve être ta grande sœur ? Surveilles donc un peu ton langage ! fit claquer Miyuki .

- Mais grand mère ... Fit elle d'un ton presque suppliant . Si nous la considérons comme un membre de notre famille , cela veut donc dire que ... Qu'elle va devoir assister à mon mariage ! Et je m'y refuse !

Miyuki se leva prestemment suivi de peu par Iesashi qui m'apprêtait alors à retenir son départ . Mais il fut arrêté par le regard dur de celle ci qui se défit vivement de sa prise tout en quittant la pièce sous le regard outré de Noriko qui s'écria :

- Quelle grand mère indigne ! Pourquoi se préoccupe t'elle si peu de mon sort , à moi , sa petite fille !

Et alors que Noriko continuait encore et toujours à se plaindre , Iesashi lui intima froidement :

- Noriko. Sors.

Celle ci regarda son père sans comprendre . Il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi froidement auparavant . Que se passait il donc ? Mais elle finit par comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle sortir au plus vite . Elle s'enfuit donc de la pièce non sans avoir poussé une énième exclamation , claquant avec violence la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ...

Iesashi se rassit tout en soupirant .

- Assez . J'en ai assez de cette femme .

- Iesashi ... Fit alors Rakuto tendit qu'il regardait son fils d'un air attristé . Je t'en prie ... Il ne faut pas juger ta mère aussi sévèrement .

- Je ne la juge pas père . Je la HAIS ! fit il alors . Et moi qui pensait enfin être libéré d'elle à Marineford ! Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'elle en réchappe et qu'elle s'en vante ici même !

- Iesashi!

- Pardon , père ... Je n'aurais pas du . Votre cœur vous pose t'il de nouveau problème ?

- Un peu ... Mais je fais attention . Rester à l'écart des problèmes de Mariejoa me fait un bien fou .

Iesashi acquiesça poliment . Il y avait environ une bonne trentaine d'année , il était encore à la tête du conseil des cinq étoiles , à présider le sommet de Mariejoa . Mais après les diagnostics pour les moins alarmants des médecins , il dut prendre une retraite anticipé et se retirer de la scène politique . Et depuis , c'est Miyuki et son frère Hisashi Hiu qui prirent le relais . Manipulant , terrorisant au besoin ... Faisant tout pour que le pouvoir reste bien là où il doit être ... Cela s'accompagna d'une grande , très grande période de prospérité à Mariejoa et dans le reste du monde . Hisashi contrôlant le gouvernement tandis que sa sœur Miyuki se chargeait de la Marine et du Cipher Pool . Ils appliquaient une discipline ferme . Forte . Intransigeante . Presque cruelle parfois ... Mais cela fonctionnait à merveille . Sauf qu'un jour , le pouvoir des Sa se brisa subitement . Alors que celle ci était à son apogée , garantissant sécurité et justice au reste du monde , il a fallu qu'un jeunot du clan des Shi relègue le noble clan des Sa au rang de stupide vassal ! Et personne , pas même Iesashi ne put remonter la pente . Le pouvoir à Mariejoa passa dans d'autres mains . Et tout fut à reconstruire .

Iesashi se leva et mit une couverture sur son père . Celui ci semblait être sur le point de faire une sieste , ce qui était le mieux pour lui après tout ...

- Reposez vous bien , père .

Il quitta alors la salle , d'un air résolu . Il était hors de question de laisser le pouvoir aux Shi ! Ces tenryubitos avaient dirigés la ville sainte durant les 2 derniers siècles et Iesashi trouvait que cela était d'ores et déjà bien assez comme cela . Une nouvelle ère était alors en train d'arriver , de même que le vent du changement . Et il ferait tout pour faire parti des principaux protagonistes de celle ci . En évinçant le foutu clan des Shi !

Et Choii dans tout ça ? Choii hein ? Elle allait faire amende honorable en contribuant à leur noble but . _En emportant Akabara dans la tombe_ .

**Qu'elle le veuille ou non !**

**à suivre ... **

**Chapitre 78 : Le Roi des Rois de Mariejoa . **

Miyuki sortit du salon à grand pas . De là où elle se trouvait elle entendait encore les gémissements pour le moins pitoyable de la dernière de ses petites filles filles . Chose qui l'agaçait terriblement . On se serait cru au moyen âge ... A une période où la seule et unique chose ayant une importance pour une femme , était le mariage ... Sauf qu'on était à l'age moderne pardi ! A son époque , il était rare de voir des femmes assurer des fonctions prestigieuses . Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts . Aujourd'hui , les femmes revendiquent avec ferveur leurs droits . Et elle , Sa Miyuki , pionnière du féminisme était on ne peut plus fière de l'héritage légué aux générations futures ... Alors voir cette pauvre idiote balancer des futilités pareilles ...

- Mon dieu ... Souffla t'elle alors .

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de souffler davantage qu'on l'interpella . La vieille tenryubito se tourna de manière lasse , voir même fatiguée face à ce nouvel interlocuteur , sans grande importance , du moins , croyait elle . Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui annoncer :

- Sainte Miyuki ... Fit il respectueusement .

- Hmm?

- Le conseil des cinq étoiles est encore en train de délibérer sur votre requête . Suite au fiasco politique de la guerre de Marineford , l'amiral en chef Sengoku a été destitué de ses fonctions .

Le regard morne et ennuyé de la vieille femme s'illumina en un éclair . C'était comme si le poids des années n'existait plus ! Enfin . Enfin elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait . Destituer Sengoku . Il en aura fallu du temps ... De toute manière , elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié , toujours fourré à droite et à gauche , posant trop de questions , trop souvent . Et elle ne se cachait pas non plus de penser qu'il s'était bien ramolli depuis l'age d'or de la marine où il brillait fièrement , au sommet de la gloire , auréolé qu'il était , d'honnêteté et de justice .

Mais il restait néanmoins une question à aborder tout de même ...

- Et en se qui concerne la nomination du nouvel amiral en chef ?

- Votre frère , Hisashi Hiu a fait connaitre votre opinion au conseil . Il en ressort par un vote à 4 contre 1 que l'amiral Akainu sera soutenu par le gouvernement mondial . Cependant ...

- Cependant ? Reprit elle d'une voix sombre envisageant d'ores et déjà la suite des évènement ...

- Cependant , l'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku a le droit de soumettre un candidat potentiel à l'obtention du poste ...

- Aokigi n'est pas ? Fit elle froidement . Cet homme de glace qui passe son temps à faire la sieste dans son bureau ! Est ce donc d'une justice trop laxiste dont rêve ce cher Sengoku ? Franchement ! Cela montre bien à quel point il a pu se ramollir avec les années ! Il ne semble même pas se rendre compte d'à quel point l'actuelle Marine peut être à la fois bancale et corrompue !

- Oui ...

- Et donc ! coupa t'elle alors . A quand le combat opposant le faisan bleu à mon meilleur disciple ?

- Euh ... Il est dit à dans approximativement deux mois ... Le conseil n'est pas encore d'accord de l'endroit où celui ci doit se dérouler ... Mais ...

- Prévenez moi lorsque cela sera réglé . Il est de mon devoir d'être aux premières loges lors d'un évènement aussi important . Fit elle fièrement .

- Euh ... Bien . Je reste à votre service . Sur ce .

Il a disparu.

Miyuki continua de longer un immense couloir de marbre blanc jusqu'à atteindre son bureau . Car Sa Miyuki était loin de rester comme toute vieille tenryubito qui se respecte , inactive . En effet , il se trouve qu'elle a reprit du service au sein du Cipher pool en tant qu'administratrice du CP 0 ou plus communément parlant , CP 10 , une branche ultra secrète , encore plus secrète que la sœur , la branche du CP 9 . Être administrateur n'était pas un travail très physique certes , mais il se révélait être assez stratégique . En effet , sa charge constituait à épauler , orchestrer toute une cellule , sur un lieu ou une période donnée . Elle devait connaitre dans tous les détails les termes du contrats et épauler les agents devant s'en charger . Mais bon , en réalité , il était loin le temps où elle pouvait se vanter de faire parti des meilleurs et briller au cours de certaines missions , son rôle se cantonnant au remplissage de paperasse . Seul la politique et les jeux de pouvoirs l'émoustillait encore .

C'est donc d'une main délicate mais nerveuse qu'elle acheva son lot quotidien de rapports . Et bien sûr , aucune surprise concernant les sujets auquel ceux ci se référaient :

- Libération des camps d'esclaves de Tequilla Wolf ...

- Assassinat de politiciens douteux à Miroir Ball .

- Massacre des populations par Barbe Noire

- Protection maximale des secrets scientifiques

- Maintient d'une dictature à Rhubarbe City

- Et pour finir , libération de l'archipel Woody Wood Island aux mains des révolutionnaires .

Tout fut donc lu , approuvé et transmit aux dossiers . Les ordres relayés aux autres branches du Cipher Pool et à la marine . Miyuki soupira . Encore une bonne journée de terminée . Elle posa alors son regard vers les différents cadres photos qui ornaient son bureau ... On pouvait y voir une photo où elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année en compagnie de Hugo et d'autre ami et compagnons du Cipher Pool , une autre où on la voyait en compagnie de ses amis marines ( Sengoku , Garp , Croley (paix à son ame ) , Kaien ( paix à son âme), Tzuru et Zéphyr ) . Elle sourit à ce bon souvenir , c'était le bon vieux temps ... Elle vit alors une autre photo où elle tenait par la main un enfant de sept ans à Impel Down . Il s'agissait de son fils Akito (paix à son âme ) et pile à côté une photo où elle posait avec son uniforme de vice amiral à côté d'un ado à capuche qui faisait sans cesse la gueule . C'était elle et Akainu . Cette pensée lui arracha un bref sourire . Et dire que cet impétueux gamin était devenu amiral . Mais elle se promit en tant que maitre et mentor de faire en sorte que son élève devienne plus que cela , qu'il soit à la tête de la marine . Il le méritait après tout ! Et après il y avait toutes les autres photos de familles , inutiles , idiotes sans importances , de même que celle ou on la voit tenir dans ses bras un frêle bébé qui venait tout juste de naître au début des années 1500 , et ça , c'était Choii .

* * *

><p><span>Mais en parlant de Choii ...<span>

Celle ci venait tout juste de terminer de s'habiller que son frère venait alors la chercher , Akabara voulait lui parler . Choii fronça les sourcils . Mais depuis quand son frère était il devenu le chien chien de son exaspérant fiancé ?

Ce fut donc contrainte et forcée qu'elle suivit son frère dans un dédale d'albâtre et de pierreries somptueuses , lequel menant enfin à un paisible jardin dont la vue imprenable sur l'archipel de Shaobondy avait de quoi surprendre . Et alors que les pas se succédaient bien malgré eux , ceux ci cessèrent , figés . Elle venait de se souvenir ... Les cris horrifiés , la chorégraphie désorganisée des esclaves clamant leur libertés et leurs droits dans toute la ville Sainte ... L'an 1509 . Fisher Tiger .

**Oui ... Elle s'en souvenait maintenant .**

C'était de ce lieu qu'elle s'était enfuie de Mariejoa en compagnie de Boregard il y avait de cela 13 ans .

C'était le 14 mars 1509 . Cela venait juste de lui revenir ...

- Choiii ! Non ! Hurla alors son frère totalement désespéré . C'est dangereux de trop s'approcher du bord ! NON !

Elle ne l'avait pas écouté , fascinée par la vue d'en bas . Ce monde céleste l'ennuyait . La perfection l'ennuyait . Les adultes l'ennuyait . S'en était assez . Elle sauta en compagnie de Boregard vers cet océan aux milles promesses teintés d'aventures , grand Line . En réalité , elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait sauté . La raison , elle ne la découvrit que plus tard . Mais peut être avait elle fait cela justement parce qu'on lui en avait soufflé le contraire , qui sait ? Ne pas libérer les esclaves ... Ne pas quitter Mariejoa sans escorte . Ne pas respirer le même air que les plébéiens . Ne pas devenir pirate . Ne pas vivre .

Elle enfreint toutes les règles et s'amusa au comble de l'imaginable . En tant que hors la lois , en tant que pirate , commandante et capitaine d'équipage . En tant qu'amie digne de confiance et prête à offrir son aide à chaque instant .

Et la voici de retour dans ce monde d'adulte , ennuyeux , rébarbatif et régit au possible par d'enquiquinantes règles .

Elle fronça les sourcils . Ses souvenirs s'estompèrent alors que le paysage revenait à la normale . Et l'onirisme faisait désormais place à une lourdeur , à une pression écrasante . Akagi , Akabara et elle même . A cette époque , ils avaient le même âge . A cette époque personne n'était en mesure de prendre une décision ou de mesurer la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait . Mais aujourd'hui , ils n'étaient plus des enfants , tous avaient les mains souillées de sang . La pureté s'est envolée et le paradis transformé en enfer .

Et pourtant , d'eux trois , il n' y en avait qu'un de piégé dans le passé . Lui , Akabara Shi . Celui là même qui se tuait le temps à jouer aux échecs alors qu'elle même avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps , faute de temps et d'envie .

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes esprits , à ce que je vois . Fit il alors qu'il continuait inlassablement à jouer , cette fois ci , une partie face à lui même . Et alors que l'air était bercé par le tintement caractéristique des pièces que l'on fait avancer et de celles que l'on retire , il se mit à parler . Vois tu , j'aime à considérer le monde ainsi , comme un plateau . Cela simplifie beaucoup les choses vois tu . Un roi et une Reine face à un autre Roi et une autre Reine . Le reste n'étant que simple broutille . Un côté noir et un côté blanc . Le bien et le mal . Mais malheureusement , c'est toujours lorsqu'il apparait une troisième couleur que tout se complique . Carl Snow , était en partie cette troisième couleur . Un gentil et un méchant , c'est tout ce dont ce monde a besoin afin de continuer à fonctionner . C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour manipuler les autres afin de prospérer . Afin de gagner la partie .

- Les gens ne sont pas des pions remplaçables à volonté . Répliqua durement Choii . Chaque personne est unique et a une place dans l'immense engrenage qu'est la vie .

- Et toi , tu es le magnifique , que dis je , le splendide grain de sable qui fut de lui seul , capable de stopper la machine . Répliqua t'il sérieusement . Tu t'en ai rendue compte non ? A Mariejoa , personne ne t'aime , tous veulent ta mort . Seul ton frère et moi sommes capable de te protéger de ces imbéciles . Tu ne veux pas mourir pour une erreur de jeunesse n'est ce pas ?

- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit speech va marcher ? Rends toi à l'évidence . Cela n'a pas fonctionné à Marineford , cela ne marchera pas ici non plus ! Tu ne peux pas me garder prisonnière ici pour le restant de mes jours ! s'écria t'elle froidement .

- QUE TU CROIS ! répliqua t'il à son tour . J'ai tous les droits car ce monde m'appartient ! Car je suis le roi des rois , le Roi ... De Mariejoa ! Et toi Choii , tu seras ma reine , que tu le veuille ou non !

Akagi regardait ces deux avec de gros yeux effarés . Avant , ils n'étaient pas comme ça . Il se souvenaient du temps où ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble , à jouer la plupart du temps ... Mais ce temps là était révolu , laissant place à la discorde et à l'incompréhension . Le passé face au futur . La lourdeur face à la légèreté . Akabara face à Choii .

Pourvu que quelque chose de bon sorte de tout cela ... Mais franchement , il en doutait .

**à suivre ...**


	30. Arc Mariejoa partie 2

**Arc 10 , Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir ...**

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 79 : Il y a un endroit où j'aimerai aller ... **

Akagi sortit de la salle à pas précipités , sa sœur Choii sur les talons . Il se retourna alors vivement vers elle et lui dit :

- Comment diable as tu pu lui dire ce genre de chose ?

Choii se retourna alors vers lui et le toisa de haut en bas . Alors voici à quoi ressemblait le futur chef du clan des Sa ... A un pauvre tenryubito ayant peur d'un Shi ? Pathétique .

- Tu le surestimes beaucoup trop . Akabara n'est pas aussi impressionnant qu'il en a l'air .

- Dit celle qui s'est fait rétamé par celui ci lors de la guerre de Marineford ! Fit il froidement . Tu es folle de ne pas le craindre alors qu'il tient ton destin entre ses mains ! Et ne me regardes pas comme ça ! fit il alors que Choii se préparait à lui répliquer une remarque bien placée . C'est à croire que tu veuilles mourir .

Choii eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage . Mourir ? Si cela aurait permit à Ace et à Barbe Blanche de survivre , alors peut être . Mais malgré tout , elle avait survécu . Seule , sans ami , entourés du souvenirs de tant de défunts et de la présence de tant d'ennemis , à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de savoir qui étaient ceux en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance .

Il était plus qu'important qu'elle se trouve de nouveaux alliés !

Et cela était loin d'être gagné gagné ...

**... **

**5 semaines plus tard , au manoir des Rossini .**

Du haut d'un immense balcon , on n'avait aucun mal à apercevoir l'immense feu d'artifice donné en l'honneur du mariage de la petite sœur de Choii avec Mercurcio . Choii semblait apercevoir sur le visage du marié un dégout difficilement dissimulé alors que Noriko semblait resplendir de bonheur .

- Au moins , elle est heureuse pour deux ... Fit alors Choii à son frère Akagi .

- Tais toi , veux tu . Regardes comme notre sœur est heureuse . Son bonheur est notre bonheur .

- Et notre salut ... Fit elle ironiquement s'attirant alors les foudres d'Akagi , une fois de plus .

En effet , cette dernière phrase prenait tout son sens lorsque l'on savait que la dernière des Sa était une vraie peste , détestable au possible et égoïste comme pas deux . Et si par malheur elle était malheureuse , elle ne se privait pas d'en rejeter la faute sur sa famille qui semblait tomber en pleine disgrâce ...

- Ce mariage n'est rien de plus qu'une fichue mascarade , et je refuse d'y assister plus longtemps .

Et alors que celle ci allait sortir prendre l'air , elle se fit retenir par son frère qui n'était pas prêt à la laisser filer . C'est alors que l'orchestre se mettait à jouer , afin que les mariés puissent ouvrir le bal . Noriko avait une robe splendide , toute ornée de perles , de dentelles et de diamants . A bien y réfléchir , Choii trouvait qu'elle faisait bien plus princesse qu'elle . Elle les vit finir leur danse avec une certaine appréhension , captant sans trop le vouloir , les regards moqueur ou emplis de dégouts des autres invités . Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette soirée et ne s'y sentait pas du tout à l'aise . Et s'était sans compter sur le fait d'Akagi refusait de la laisser rentrer chez au manoir des Sa ...

- Oh ... Mon CHER cousin ! fit la voix au combien stridente d'une tenryubito s'approchant . Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir après TOUT ce temps ! Pourquoi ne pas danser ensemble ? Histoire d'énerver mon mari qui me sait volage au possible .

- Euh oui euh ... Bien ... Je ... Allons y . Fit alors le frère de Choii , prit au dépourvu par son étrange cousine .

Et aussitôt que les deux valsaient au milieu des duos , celle ci se fit entrainer sur le dehors par un autre tenryubito , désireux de converser . Et alors que la fête battait son plein , tous deux se retrouvaient à fouiller les profondeurs de l'obscurité sans mots aucuns . Elle l'ignorait encore à ce moment précis , mais c'était leur rencontre qui allait changer beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir ...

- Il me semble que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons , miss Choii .

- Qui êtes vous donc ?

- Hum ... Je me nomme Akinobu , Hiu Akinobu . Et la charmante créature qui a kidnappé votre frère afin de l'éloigner de vous , se trouve être ma sœur , Dofflamingo Azami .

-Du clan Hiu ? Vous êtes donc mon cousin .

- En effet .

En effet , Akinobu Hiu se trouvait être le petit fils de Hisashi et Midori Hiu . Malheureusement , il fut pour ces derniers une assez grande déception , car n'aimant guère se préoccuper de politique et préférant de loin passer sa vie à faire le tour du monde . Sa sœur Azami , dite de la fleur de charbon épousa le saint Dofflamingo Héraclès , le grand frère du shishibukai Donquixote Dofflamingo . C'était un mariage politique réalisé afin de consolider les liens entre le clan des Hiu et des Dofflamingo sur le plan politique . Or , celui ci était deux fois plus âgé que cette dernière qui préférait de loin danser et fréquenter les beaux jeunes hommes que de vivre en tête à tête avec son sinistre époux . Cette dernière était alors très complice avec son frère et l'accompagnait souvent lors de ses aventures en d'exotiques pays ... Ce qui les marginalisa aux yeux des autres tenryubitos , les classant au rang d'excentriques .

- Et que me voulez vous donc ?

- Pourquoi ne pas bavarder un peu tant que nous y sommes ? Ce serait plus naturel entre cousins n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne tiens pas à discuter avec vous . Laissez moi tranquille !

- Pff ... Dans ce cas , ne parlons pas .

Choii fronça les sourcils . . Elle n'était pas d'humeur . Et pourtant , elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi en somme , mais curieusement , elle se sentait à l'aise . Était ce à cause de cet harmonieux silence ou bien de cette magnifique nuit où les étoiles semblaient briller de mille feux ? Est ce que Ace et les autres la regardait de là haut ? Qui sait ?

- Quelle tristesse ... Fit il doucement en contemplant les cieux .

- Comment ?!

- Je pensais juste que vous n'étiez pas faite pour rester cloitrée aux côté de cet ennuyeux Akabara alors qu'il est bien plus grisant de vivre aventure sur aventure . Que se soit de ma manière , ou de la votre ... Mademoiselle la Pirate .

Elle tourna son regard vers cet homme aussi curieux que déroutant . Mais que diable cherchait t'il à accomplir ? Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit , une voix stridente se fit alors entendre :

- AKINOBUUUUUU ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour enlever la princesse ?! Son frangin arrive !

- Choii ! Fit alors Akagi en courant . Éloignes toi de lui ! Il est d'assez mauvaise fréquentation !

- Oh ... Pauvre de moi ... répondit il alors .

- Nous devons partir ...

Choii rejoignit alors son frère à contrecœur . Elle avait trouvé son cousin assez amusant , comparé aux autres tenryubitos qui l'entourait . Mais elle sentait en sentait en lui , néanmoins , une part indéfinissable d'obscurité semblant l'assaillir . Sur le chemin du retour , son frère lui expliqua que leur cousin , l'héritier du clan Hiu était un être peu recommandable . On disait alors de lui qu'il était pro révolutionnaire . Il se moquait ouvertement du gouvernement mondial , fréquentait des cercles anti patriotiques et faisait exprès de tourner en dérision le mode de vie des tenryubitos .

- Pas étonnant alors qu'on l'ait mis "socialement " en quarantaine . Quoi qu'il en soit , il te faut à tout prix l'éviter . Il est l'ennemi juré d'Akabara Shi . Et il a beau faire croire qu'il ne se soucie pas de politique , crois moi , il y est impliqué jusqu'au cou !

**...**

**Le lendemain matin , au manoir des Hiu ...**

Akinobu était déjà habillé depuis des heures et s'abonnait à observer l'horizon, bien déterminer à en saisir sa fin ou du moins , son commencement . C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que son escargotphone se mit à sonner . Il s'en saisit en vitesse , sachant de toute évidence qui pouvait alors l'appeler si tôt dans la matinée . Une voix féminine confirma alors son intuition :

- Cela faisait longtemps , Nobu-chan .

- Chigusa ... Quelle joie de t'entendre . Cela faisait combien d'années au juste ?

- Pas mal ...

- Tu es toujours aux côtés de Dragon ?

- Et toi ? Toujours en train de te battre contre le cruel système de Mariejoa ?

- Tu n'as pas changé . Tu sembles aussi déterminée qu'au premier jour ... Tu me manques l'amie ... Cet endroit semble sinistre sans toi .

- ... J'ai fais mon choix . L'ère des tenryubitos est révolue . Ce n'est qu'une vieille ruine qu'il faut abattre pour aller de l'avant . Il est temps que les gens comprennent qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre eux et les tenryubitos . Ces derniers ayant juste la chance de naitre au bon endroit au bon moment . Ni plus ni moins .

- Mais combien de temps faudra t'il pour rendre cela possible ? Un an ou un siècle ?

- Ne perds pas espoir . Continues d'agir comme bon te semble , tu aura toujours notre soutient , ne l'oublies pas .

- J'ai rencontré Choii . Elle est charmante .

- N'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de nous revoir , donc ...

- Je sais . Je dois tenir ma langue .

- Merci , Nobu-chan . Sur ce ...

Au revoir ... Et à bientôt .

**...**

**Une semaine plus tard ...**

- Tiens tiens ... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt , miss Choii . Comment avez vous été capable de vous soustraire à la surveillance pour la moins acharnée de votre frère ?

- Vous disiez que vous aimiez voyager . Est ce toujours le cas ?

- Bien sûr . Quel que soit l'endroit , cela vaut toujours mieux que cette vieille Mariejoa . Pourquoi donc ?

- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerai aller .

- Un endroit ? Puis je vous accompagner ? Mes charmants tourteaux ... Se mit à roucouler l'improbable Ariza .

...

- Saint Akagi ! Saint Akagi ! S'écria alors l'un des domestiques

- Que se passe t'il donc ? Demanda alors celui tandis qu'il achevait d'apposer son seau privé sur certains documents .

- C'est terrible ! Votre sœur ...

- Quoi ma sœur ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle traine avec cet ...

- Pire encore ! Elle a disparu !

**- Et peut on savoir qui a disparu ?** Fit la voix pour le moins froide d'Akabara ?

Akagi se retourna lentement . Décidément , il allait passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 80 : Sur les traces de souvenirs perdus .**

- Ahhh ! Quel bon air ! Faisait alors Dofflamingo Ariga tandis que le vent battait avec force son visage , entrainant ses cheveux aussi loin que sa tête le leur permettait . Que je m'amuse !

Mais de toute évidence , elle était la seule à s'amuser . Et alors que l'équipage s'activait , Choii avait le regard dans le vide . A ces côtés , Akinobu la regardait , songeur . Il avait du mal à la cerner . Si Mariejoa insupportait tant que cela , elle n'avait qu'à faire comme lui : de longs voyages afin d'échapper à l'emprise de la ville Sainte , tout en gardant son statut privilégié . Quelle folie de s'être associé aux pirates . Oui , c'était ce qu'il pensait . Mais rien ne collait dans cette histoire ... Pourquoi diable et même comment une gamine de huit ans , huit ans vous imaginez , aurait elle fait pour quitter Mariejoa et survivre seule en dehors de ses repères , tout en prenant soin d'échapper à la Marine et aux chasseurs de primes ? C'était pour lui une véritable énigme ...

- Au fait miss Choii ... Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dis où aller dans le nouveau monde ...

- Pas très loin d'ici , sur l'île de Reikizu .

- En êtes vous certaine ? Cette île n'est rien de plus qu'un rocher abandonné aux caprices de mère nature ... Croyez vous véritablement que ce soit nécessaire d'y ...

Mais il ne put se résoudre à achever sa phrase , lorsqu'il crisa son regard qui ne tolérait aucun refus . Il ne put que s'effacer d'un "bien" silencieux . Il fit alors plus fort pour son commandant :

- Cap sur Reikizu !

...

- Mais comment diable avez vous pu la laisser filer ?! C'est votre sœur et je vous faisait confiance !

- Vraisemblablement , il n'y avait à ma connaissance personne vers qui elle aurait pu se tourner ... Je ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait prit le risque de l'aider voyons !

- Je veux qu'on les retrouve le plus vite possible ! tonna alors Akabara . Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Après tout le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour la retrouver ... Et il faut qu'elle m'échappe de nouveau ... Prévenez donc les marines ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que le mariage soit reporté !

C'est alors que la voix de Miyuki se fit entendre .

- Inutile de prévenir la Marine voyons . Je sais où elle est allée . Ou du moins , j'en ai une vague idée ...

- Ah oui ? Et où donc ?

- A Reikizu bien sur ...

- Reikizu ? Fit alors Akabara de manière pour le moins septique . Sur ce rocher pour le moins dénué d'importance ?

- Reikizu ? Demanda alors Akagi . Qu'est ce donc ?

- Il s'agit d'un rocher perdu à l'entrée du nouveau monde ... C'est un ilot posté à l'extrême limite de la Calm Belt . C'est un tout petit îlot à peine assez grand afin de figurer sur une carte . D'ailleurs , il ne figure plus sur les nouvelles cartes , mais uniquement sur celles des pirates qui utilisait parfois cet île comme planque , due à sa proximité de Calm Belt .

- Mais alors ... Pourquoi y aller ? Qu'y recherche t'elle donc ? fit alors l'héritier du clan des Sa .

A ce moment là , il ignorait que l'on posait à l'intéressé , la même question .

**...**

- C'est là que furent enterrés Ace et Barbe Blanche , à ce que l'on dit . Fit alors Choii qui regardait d'un air absent l'eau qui bouillonnait sans fin , signe qu'ils étaient à l'entrée du nouveau monde ...

Akinoku venait alors de comprendre . Elle n'avait jamais pu aller sur leur tombe et même les voir mourir . Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'y était passé et le regrettait énormément .

- Au final , tout ça n'aura servi à rien . Entendit il alors .

- Pardon ?

- La guerre de Mariejoa , Carl Snow , ma fugue ... Quoi que je puisse faire , quoi que je puisse tenter , tout me ramènera à cet instant précis ; le moment où tout aura fini par basculer . Inexorablement .

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Que tout avait été prévu ? Que rien n'était en somme du au hasard ?

- J'ai tendance à le croire ... Fit elle pour le moins abattue

- Foutaises ! Le destin n'existe pas , de même que les dieux censés le régir . Ce sont les Hommes qui façonnent leurs destins , par le biais de leurs choix et de leurs actions !

- Mais ... Que ce soit pour l'emprisonnement de mon amie Paule , ou encore la mort de Carl Snow , ou encore ... Celle d'Ace ! A chaque fois , j'étais présente et à chaque fois ... Je n'y pouvais absolument rien ! J'ai beau être forte , je n'en reste pas moins inutile .

- J'ai une question . Que diable cherchez vous donc à fuir ? Mariejoa , Akabara , ou bien ...

- Je suis convaincue qu'il souhaite me tuer . J'en suis sure . Cet homme c'est le diable . Il ...

Akinobu fronça les sourcils . Il n'arrivait guère à comprendre cette soudaine crise de panique . Mais qu'est ce qui l'effrayait tant ce cela chez son rival ?

- Oh la ! Une crise de démence à vingts ans ... Tu sais que t'es assez mal barré dans la vie , ma vieille ?

- Ariza ! fit froidement Akinobu . Excuses moi ... Fit il moins brusquement à l'attention de Choii . Mais ... ( Il sortit un pendule de sa poche ) Peux tu fixer ceci ?

Il fit alors bouger le pendule de la gauche vers la droite , le faisant osciller lentement , lentement ... Jusqu'à ce que Choii finisse par s'endormir ...

- Diable ! Tu m'avais caché ces talents !

- Chut ! Observes la suite .

- Choii ... Choii ... M'entends tu ?

- Oui ...

- Quand je claquerai dans mes mains , je veux que ce soit la petite fille de huits ans qui me réponde , tu comprends ?

- Oui ...

- Bien . CLAP !

Et c'est à ce moment là que Choii ouvrit subitement ses yeux alors qu'elle semblait quasi endormie . Ariza la regarda avec étonnement . Le tour de son frère avait fonctionné . Elle ne savait trop comment , mais ça avait marché !

- Ai je affaire avec la Choii de 8 ans ?

- Comment osez vous me parler sur ce ton ?! Claqua alors la voix de Choii . Je suis sainte Choii , une princesse de haut rang ! Une tenryubito !

Ariza et Akinobu se regardèrent étrangement ... La sœur demanda à son frère :

- T'es sure de ne pas t'être trompé dans les dates ?

- Euh ... En quelle année sommes nous , miss ... Hum ! Je veux dire , princesse Choii ?

- En 1509 ! Et maintenant laissez moi tranquille , je dois aller jouer aux échecs avec Aki !

- Aki ? Akabara Shi ?! fit il avec empressement

- Ben oui ! Et puis oni-chan m'avais aussi promis de m'accompagner ! Son cours de géographie a été annulé et il a accepté de venir jouer .

Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent de nouveau . Ils avaient bel et bien devant eux la petite Choii . Celle qui vivait cachée , aux plus profonds des souvenirs de leur cousine et qui semblait être à l'origine de l'immense peur ou aversion qu'elle aurait à l'égard d'Akabara Shi . Le tout maintenant , était de savoir pourquoi .

- J'aimerai te demander ton aide .

- Une tenryubito n'aide jamais personne . Ce sont les autres qui l'aide !

- Je suis un tenryubito moi aussi . Ne peux tu pas faire une exception pour moi ?

- Hum ... Si tu dis la vérité ... D'accord . Que veux tu donc savoir , qu'on en finisse avant qu'ils arrivent .

- Je veux que tu ailles dans le temps et que tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé environ deux à trois mois avant que tu ne fugues de Mariejoa .

- Jamais je ne fuguerai de Mariejoa . Fit la fillette d'une voix tendue . Je ...

- Pas de mensonges !

- Je ... Je ... J'avais terminé mon cours d'éthiques et je m'ennuyais énormément ... J'avais semé mes dames de compagnies qui essayaient de me retrouver . Et en les semant , j'ai fini par me perdre . Et ...

- Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

- Je ... Il était là , enfermé dans une cage en granit marin et ... Il me regardait . Il était effrayant . Je voulais fuir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller à lui ... Il m'a demandé d'ouvrir la cage et ... NON ! AU SECOURS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! IL VA ME TUER ! AKABARA VA ME TUER ! Il faut fuir , le plus loin , le plus vite ! Tout sauf ça ! Argh !

Akinobu claqua vivement dans ses mains et Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Une sorte d'aura noir venait de s'échapper de son corps alors qu'il observait le fait qu'elle reprenne peu à peu des couleurs . Il calma alors d'un simple haussement d'épaule le commandant qui croyait la jeune femme folle , puis l'entendit dire :

- Que s'est il passé ? J'ai comme l'impression ... D'avoir comme un poids en moins ...

- Dis moi ... Qui était l'homme que tu as libéré de sa cellule avant de t'enfuir de Mariejoa ? Demanda t'il alors sérieusement .

- L'Homme que j'ai libéré ... Ah ! Boregard Lensk ! C'était mon second . Il m'a beaucoup aidé ...

- Je n'en doute pas ... Fit il sombrement .

Pas le moins du monde ...

**...**

**Sur l'île de Shirohime , dans le nouveau monde ...**

Boregard Lensk se leva subitement alors qu'il se régalait de son met favori , une omelette norvégienne . Il se mit alors à sourire , chose qui surprit les serviteurs qui n'y étaient guère habitués ...

- Quelque chose d'agréable vous ait il arrivé , monsieur ?

- Non . Tout le contraire . Hélas ...

Dès que la table fut débarrassée et les serviteurs sortis , il se rua vers son escargotphone .

- Vino ... C'est moi , Boregard . La barrière psychologique que j'avais placé sur la gamine s'effrite . Trouves et tues le gêneur qui en est responsable . Je compte sur toi .

- Entendu .

Une fois la conversation terminée , il se rassit , l'air songeur . Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'immortels encore en vie ... Xavier a été assassiné par Roméo , Lothaire tenta d'assassiner la vieille Sa Miyuki , mais échoua lamentablement , et se fit tuer par celle ci . Fuka alias Carmen tua Carl Snow et se suicida par la suite . Il ne reste donc plus que Vino , Roméo et la jeune Juliette qui vivent encore ... Le temps lui était désormais compté avant que l'agence de voyage ne découvre sa réelle identité et que le jeu ne finisse par s'achever de manière tragique . Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue . Il avait encore le temps . Et la gamine se retrouvait à être une pièce essentielle de la partie .

Une partie dont on ignore qui sont les joueurs et quels en sont les enjeux ...

**...**

A bord du navire de Akinobu Hiu , Choii accosta sur l'île de Reikizu . Elle avait bel et bien vu juste , c'était réellement ici que les tombes de Ace et de Barbe Blanche furent dressés après la guerre de Marineford quelques mois auparavant ... Choii se laissa alors tomber sur le sable , complètement abattue alors que son cousin Akinobu restait silencieusement à ses cotés . Il vit alors le corps de sa cousine trembler de tristesse devant les tombes de ces piliers historiques . Celle ci se mit alors à dire :

- C'est horrible . La guerre de Marineford avait pour but de sauver Ace , c'est pour cela que tous , y compris moi et mes amis avons rappliqué à Marineford . Mais rien ne s'est passé comme voulu ... Yune s'est mis en travers de mon chemin . Elle m'a vaincue et Akabara ... Lui ... Il savait que j'allais venir . Il m'attendait de pied ferme . Cette guerre aura été un échec . Un désastre total . Personne ne fut sauvé et la marine obtint ce qu'elle voulait : la tête du fils et du rival de Gol D Roger ...

Akinobu resta alors derrière elle sans rien dire . Que pouvait il faire ? Ses mots réconfortants sonneraient creux et après tout , il ne les connaissaient pas et ne les considérait que peu . Voir pas du tout d'ailleurs ... Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et voir . Mais c'est précisément à ce moment là que l'île fut secouée d'une violente déflagration qui fit chuter le tenryubito , perdant alors son équilibre un bref instant . Il tourna alors son regard vers l'horizon et y vit un ciel rouge sanglant . Il se tourna alors vers son commandant et hurla :

- Mais que diable se passe t'il dans cette direction ?!

- Nous ne savons pas Saint Akinobu ! L'île de Punk Hasard est un lieu qui a fermé depuis des années . Peut être y a t'il eu une explosion là bas ? Nous sommes les plus proches des lieux . Que devons nous faire ?

Akinobu se demanda alors quoi faire . Devait il rentrer et donner l'alarme ou bien s'occuper lui même des blessés ? Habituellement , ce n'était pas vraiment son truc d'aider les autres , mais vu l'importance de la déflagration , il hésitait ... C'est alors qu'il entendit Choii dire :

- Punk Hasard ? Le laboratoire scientifique ? Mais que peut on bien y faire ? N'était il pas sensé être fermé ?

- Hey ! fit alors Ariza . Il faudrait se décider s'il faut y aller ou non car à ce train là il n'y aura peut être plus personne à sauver !

Choii et Akinobu se regardèrent un bref instant . D'un commun accord ils acquiescèrent et remontèrent dans le navire afin de faire route vers l'immense brasier qu'ils voyaient au loin . Arriveraient ils à temps pour sauver les survivants de la déferlante ? Étaient ils d'ailleurs certains qu'ils puissent réellement s'agir d'une explosion accidentelle ?

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 81 : Il serait grand temps de réagir .**

- In... Incroyable ... Fit alors Choii les yeux exorbités . Il y a des flammes partout autour de nous ... Mais alors pourquoi ... Pourquoi ai je aussi froid ?!

Des faits étranges semblaient se passer à l'horizon . La mer était bien plus agitée qu'a l'ordinaire , les éléments semblaient au comble du déchainement . Cela semblait être habituel pour un néophyte du nouveau monde , mais pas pour elle . Choii avait suffisamment arpenté le nouveau monde pour différentier le naturel du surnaturel et ce qui se passait sous ses yeux n'était définitivement pas normal . Surtout autour d'un lieu censé être printanier . Mais que diable se passait il donc ici ?!

- Saint Akinobu-sama ! fit alors le comandant du navire . Je viens de recevoir un appel de Mariejoa et il nous faut rebrousser chemin à tout prix ! Cette zone est extrêmement dangereuse !

- Dangereuse ? Mais je le vois bien ! Mais qu'arrivera t'il aux gens coincés sur cette île infernale ?

- Il ... Il n'y a personne dessus altesse ... Cette île ... C'est sur cette île que se décidera l'avenir de la marine et du gouvernement mondial . C'est sur cette île , Punk Hasard , que les Amiraux Akainu et Aokiji se livrent une guère sans merci . Au train où vont les choses , nous risquerions d'être pris dans le feu de l'action !

Akinobu prit un air soucieux alors que sa sœur arrivait en courant , une paire de jumelles à la main . Elle s'écria alors :

- Hey ! Regardez ! On dirait qu'Aokiji faiblit ! Le magma ne semble faire qu'une bouchée de la glace ... Les prédictions de grand tante Miyuki sont correctes . Akainu l'emporte !

- Pourquoi sembles tu si heureuse , Ariza ? Akainu est loin d'être un tendre avec les tenryubitos . Et il condamne largement nos extravagances . Il est fatigant et ennuyeux ...

- Mais ... Mais ! C'est le disciple de grand tante Miyuki . Elle lui a transmit son héritage et ses convictions . On peut même dire qu'il puisse s'agir d'une Miyuki au masculin !

- Pff ! fit alors Akibobu . Que crois tu donc ... C'est justement pour cela que je ne l'aime pas figures toi !

Ils étaient tellement similaires en un sens ... Leurs dévotion et leurs respects des lois , leurs ténacités , leur force ... Et ce quelque chose de déterminent qui faisait que rien ne soit capable de leur barrer la route .

- Tels des dieux enragés ...

- Tu as dit quelque chose , frérot ?

- Non . Rien ...

Mais une telle rigidité ne pouvait elle donc pas mener à la perte ? Alors que là où le roseau ploie , l'arbre se brise ...

...

De retour à Mariejoa ...

Finalement , le trio était de retour . Choii avait pu aller sur la tombe de Ace et Barbe Blanche , une chose qui lui fit encore plus réaliser la dureté de la réalité qui lui avait arraché un ami et un frère d'arme . Mais elle retrouva vite son air sérieux , sachant qu'on l'attendait de pied ferme l'air décidé . Elle avait osé quitter le domaine saint , elle se préparait à en subir les conséquences .

...

- Mais que diable allais tu imaginer ? Fit Akagi tranquillement assis sur l'un des luxueux sofa tandis qu'il tendait une poche de glace à sa sœur . La liberté n'existe pas en ses lieux . Tu es espionné en permanence , que ce soit par le gouvernement mondial , tes serviteurs , ta famille , tes amis ou et surtout , tes ennemis ! Où comptais tu donc aller ? Voir la tombe de ton ami ? Il est mort à Marineford pour avoir bravé l'ordre mondial . Fit il posément , comme s'il répétait une leçon à une enfant en bas âge .

Choii prit vivement la poche de glace et l'appliqua sur sa joue . Elle soupira de soulagement .

- Il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte cette fois ci .

Une évidence qui la fit sourire . Au final , il n' y avait que lui pour la comprendre . Elle savait que quoi qu'il pouvait se passer , son frère Akagi était là et faisait son possible pour la sortir du pétrin , après tout , il était l'avenir du clan des Sa ...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi . Tu oublies que je suis une loggia ... Je l'ai laissé me frapper .

- Pff ... Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit au juste ?

- Devines ... Fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel . Il déraille complètement ces temps ci ...

Akagi fronça les sourcils . C'était que la situation du clan des Sa était assez compliquée . Encore un pas de travers et ils pouvaient bien se retrouver chassés de Mariejoa . Sa Iesashi , leur père , sait que le seul moyen de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins dramatique serait d'évincer le clan des Shi en la personne de leur unique héritier , Shi Akabara . Pour se faire , ils doivent se débarrasser de lui ou l'enfermer à vie . Cependant , s'ils font cela sans réfléchir , ils se mettraient à dos l'ensemble de la société sainte , ce qui les détruiraient . Donc , ils doivent de nouveau lier des liens puissants . Noriko a épousé Mercursio Rossini certes , mais ce n'est pas encore assez . Les Rossini étaient en dehors du clan des Sa la troisième famille la plus importante des lieux , du monde . Akagi soupira , son père lui en avait parlé plus tôt , il épouserait la princesse du clan Rossini , Viola . Tout avait été décidé .

Mais Choii dans tout ça ? Elle serait obligé d'épouser Akabara et connaissant son père , il était fort probable qu'il la sacrifie dans le processus .

- Choii .

- Hum ?

- Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr que je t'aime .

- Tant mieux . Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse épouser Akabara sans réagir .

Choii releva doucement la tête , curieuse . Mais que diable se passait il dans la tête de son frère ? Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille . Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait , les yeux de Choii s'écarquillèrent et au bout du compte , elle regarda son frère choquée . Lui la regardait on ne peut plus sérieusement .

- Il croit y parvenir ? C'est délirant .

- Saches que tu n'as jamais été en sécurité ici . Cet endroit n'a jamais été ta place , tu dois partir .

- Mais il ne me laissera jamais partir . Sais tu à quel point il est fort ? Et puis ...

- Et puis ?

- Maintenant que les autres savent pour moi , ils ne seront plus jamais à même à me faire confiance . Pour eux , je leur ai menti depuis le début . Je n'ai plus le courage de les regarder en face .

- Mais pourtant c'est de courage dont tu as besoin . Écoutes , c'est bientôt le jour de tes noces . Il faut que tu profites de ce faible moment d'inattention pour l'assommer et t'enfuir . Père a déjà commencé à prévenir Nagato du plan et il est d'accord .

- Mais d'accord pour quoi ?

C'est alors que Hiu Akinobu rappliqua en disant :

- Il est d'accord pour prendre ma place en tant qu'héritier légitime du clan des Hiu . J'ai décidé de quitter les lieux . Peu importe la destination , je considère que ce sera toujours mieux que cette bonne vieille prison dorée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux .

- Mais alors , il devra épouser Ariza non ? Fit elle alors . Cependant , elle est déjà marié à Donquixote Heraclès , le dernier des Donquixotes de Mariejoa . Comment diable voulez vous ...

- Le mariage a été rompu . Fit simplement Akinobu . Les deux fiancés se sont mis d'un commun accord qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'entendre . Ariza peut devenir particulièrement exaspérante quand elle le veut .

Choii fronça les sourcils . Honnêtement , elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu convaincre le malheureux aussi rapidement .

- Cela donne donc un héritier aux Hiu . Reprit alors son frère . Nous comptons donc sur toi pour te débarrasser d'Akabara .

Et pour ne jamais revenir ... Pensa elle alors sur le vif de l'instant . Mais bon , ça lui allait car après tout , elle n'avait jamais demandé à revenir . Elle avait abandonné Mariejoa depuis bien longtemps , de même que les souvenirs qui lui y était liés . Le passé appartenait au passé et rien pas même le puissant Akabara Shi n'y changerait rien . C'était ainsi .

- Je m'en chargerai . Il serait grand temps de réagir .

...

Novembre 1522 , Mariejoa tout entier était en deuil . Les cloches retentissaient , résonnant dans toute la ville sainte . Partout on observait une minute de silence . Le roi de Mariejoa venait de rendre l'âme . Akabara Shi était mort . Cependant , une étrange rumeur vite étouffée racontait que tard le soir , on aurait vu deux navires suspects le long des côtes . Bien entendu , personne ne pouvait témoigner avec certitude de la véracité de ces propos mais la coïncidence restait incontestable et forçait la réflexion . Certains pensent qu'il s'agirait d'un coup des révolutionnaire , d'autres des hommes poissons et bien entendu des Sa . A ce moment là , au début de l'époque de la pire des générations , Sa Iesashi était devenu le nouveau Roi de Marijoa et observait impassible la communauté glaciale des tenryubitos . Si on lui demandait combien d'enfants il avait , il répondrait :

- Je n'en ai que deux . Agaki et Noriko .

Les autres ayant tout bonnement disparus .

**...**

Quelques semaines plus tard , sur grand Line ...

Choii regardait impassible cette immense étendue bleutée d'un œil morne . Ils avaient croisés Nagato et Yune à la sortie de Mariejoa . Et ils leur avaient livrés le "colis" . Elle frissonna légèrement dans son kimono . Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule . C'était Akinobu . Elle soupira . Au moins , elle ne serait pas seule dans cette galère .

- Que se passe t'il Choii ? Ne me dis pas que tu commences à éprouver des remords ?

- Tu sais ... Je crois qu'il était convaincu jusqu'au bout que lui et moi allions ... Même lorsqu'il a vu que je me laissais faire lorsqu'il m'embrassait , me touchait , me prenait ... Je pense qu'au fond de lui , il savait que cette noce serait sa dernière mais pourtant ...

- C'est vrai que tout semblait presque trop facile . Tout ce que nous avions prévu se passa exactement comme prévu .

- Oui . Je croyais vraiment qu'il allait se débattre au moment où je l'entrainai avec moi dans l'eau , c'était un utilisateur de fruit du démon après tout . Mais plus jamais il ne recouvrera la libéré . Jamais plus on le ne reverra . Fit alors Choii sans se rendre compte que ...

- Tu pleures ?

- Ne le répètes à personne ! fit elle en grinçant des dents .

Sans réfléchir , il la prit dans ses bras . Elle écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de se laisser bercer par le tanguement du navire et la brève sécurité qu'offraient les bras de son cousin . Elle ferma alors les yeux . Si un navire de la marine tentait de les déranger , elle savait quoi faire , si un navire pirate les prenait en chasse , pas de problème , ils serviraient de nourriture aux poissons . Tout irait pour le mieux . Cependant ... elle s'écarta en vitesse d'Akinobu et recracha tout le contenu de son estomac par dessus les flots . Une désagréable odeur de poisson pourri l'ayant alors rendue nauséeuse .

- Qu'y a t'il ?! La nourriture était elle légèrement périmée ? Tiens ! Un verre d'eau pour faire passer le ...

- Je crois que cet enfoiré m'a mise enceinte .

Le verre d'eau se brisa sur le sol .

**à suivre ...**


	31. Arc Mariejoa partie 3

**Arc 10 , Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir ...**

**partie 3 : **

**Chapitre 82 : Ils seront mieux sans moi . **

Mai 1523 . North Blue , Aldomard . 

Choii sombra dans l'inconscience non pas avoir fait sortir un mais deux enfants de son corps . Elle avait serré la main d'Akinobu du début à la fin . Lorsqu'elle entendit deux cris portés à l'unisson , elle sourira un bref instant avant de s'endormir .

Elle avait été opérée d'urgence dans un hôpital de la ville noire , une ville cachée dans les égouts d'Aldomard . Ils s'étaient cachés ici car en court de route , elle découvrit que sa prime était passée de 500 à 600 millions de béryls . Une prime pareille était souvent associé aux empereurs du nouveau monde ! Elle apprit par la suite qu'on lui avait mit sur le dos la prétendue mort d'Akabara Shi et l'enlèvement d'Akinobu Hiu .

Ils passèrent donc les neufs derniers mois à fuir les marines et à massacrer les pirates et autres chasseurs de primes qui en avaient après eux . Durant leur cavale , la question de l'accouchement revint souvent sur le tapis . Devait elle abandonner l'enfant ou non ? Bien entendu , ils ignoraient tous deux qu'elle allait tomber enceinte de faux jumeaux ... Mais bon , qui pourrait le prévoir ? Et à force de remettre à plus tard le bien fondé du dilemme , elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accoucher en vitesse dans un hôpital de fortune , loin , très loin de grand Line .

- Il s'agit d'un garçon et d'une fille . Fit alors Trafalgar Mia ( arc Aldomard ) tandis qu'elle les lavait , les emmaillotaient pour les présenter à Choii . Tiens , prends les . Invita elle alors .

- ... Choii détourna alors le regard . Ces enfants étaient venus au monde certes , mais refusait de poser le regard sur eux . Elle savait que si jamais elle le faisait , elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais se défaire d'eux .

- Regardes cet ange ... Il a tes yeux . Ce qu'ils peuvent être mignons ...

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite , Mia . Fit froidement Choii entre deux soupirs .

Celle ci redevint sérieuse .

- Qui est le père ?

- Non mais ... Cessez donc de l'importuner avec vos ...

- Toi le tenryubito en cavale tu le la ferme . C'est entre moi et Choii que ça se passe .

- ...

- Alors ?

- Serrait ce afin de renflouer ton stock d'informations que tu me demandes cela ?

- Non , par simple curiosité .

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément afin de savoir qui allait céder la première . Choii baissa un instant les yeux et constata que son amie avait encore un scalpel dans les mains et elle ne doutait pas que celle ci s'en servirait afin de la faire cracher le morceau . Elle soupira .

- Très bien ... Approches .

Mia obéit et approcha son oreille le plus près possible de la bouche de Choii . Ces yeux s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'elle entendit le nom et elle se tourna pour regarder son amie avant de dire :

- Ces enfants ... Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de les garder pas vrai ?

- ... Le poids qu'ils auraient sur les épaules serraient bien trop grand pour eux . Au départ , je voulais avorter car je considérais qu'il était tout bonnement abject de donner naissance à des êtres sans défenses dans un monde aussi cruel que le notre . Cependant , il persistait quand même un doute , le ... Et si . Et s'il m'arrivait un jour de le regretter ? Ces enfants ont tout de même le droit de vivre . Mais sans moi . C'est certain .

- J'espère que tu as conscience que ce que tu fais est monstrueux Choii . Abandonner tes propres enfants à leurs sorts . Sans même leur donner de nom ...

- Je risque de m'attacher à eux si je le fais .

Akinobu recula brusquement . Mia venait de se mettre en colère . Très en colère .

- Et alors ?! Ce ne sont pas des merdes que tu expulses de ton corps pour mieux tirer la chasse d'eau juste après ! Ce sont des êtres humains **tu comprends** ?! Je ... Je ... La naissance d'un enfant devrait être joyeuse alors deux ... Et pourtant ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est ce que je te vois si malheureuse ?! Je ... Snif ... Je te déteste ! Pauvres ... Pauvres enfants ! Ouin !

Choii écarquilla les yeux . C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mia afficher ainsi ses sentiments . Elle pleurait , criait , hurlait même et exprimait tout ce que Choii se refusait à montrer , s'obligeait à intérioriser . Elle souria , ce fut un sourire sincère , l'un de ceux dont elle était particulièrement avare ces temps ci .

- Tu es gentille Mia . Bien plus gentille que moi ...

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle , provoquant l'effarement d'Akinobu . Au début , quand il vit la jeune femme avec sa mine patibulaire et son caractère impitoyable , il ne croyait pas pouvoir lui faire confiance . Et la voilà qui pleurait comme un bébé ( avec un scalpel dans la main ) . Il se mit quand même à reculer . Il ne voulait pas souffrir par inadvertance .

- Ouiiiiin ! Je ... Je vais m'occuper d'eux . Je te le juuure !

- Ok .

Quoi ?! Akinobu était sans voix . A une décision prise sans réfléchir succède une réponse tout aussi rapide . Étaient elles vraiment sérieuses toutes les deux ? Il commençait vraiment à plaindre ces deux enfants ...

...

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels Choii tenta de récupérer de l'accouchement . Elle contemplait d'un air absent le bourrelet disgracieux naissant . Elle le trouvait horrible à tel point qu'elle ne voulait même plus le regarder . Elle enfila en vitesse les couches de son kimono avant de passer l'Obi . Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux puis se maquilla . Elle détestait se maquiller et préférait le naturel . Elle se rappela néanmoins d'une des paroles d'Emiliae : " Choii , le maquillage est l'armure d'une femme . Quand une femme va au combat , elle se maquille . Le maquillage t'empêchera toujours de pleurer dans les moments difficiles " .

Elle souria légèrement à cette pensée . Avant de se recroqueviller sur elle même , prise par l'inconstance de ses sentiments . Elle allait abandonner ses propres enfants sans même savoir à quoi ceux ci ressemblaient , et ce , sans même leurs avoir donné de noms . Finalement , elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre .

Elle traversa l'hôpital de fortune , longea les couloirs et s'arrêta subitement devant les couveuses . Mia dormait à poings fermés et affichait une mine épouvantable . Elle avait du veiller jour et nuit pour les petits et connaissant son caractère , aucuns de ses hommes de mains n'avait eu l'audace de la réveiller où à en voir par les multiples scalpels plantés dans le mur , certains ont du essayer . Mais avaient tout bonnement échoués .

Choii la regarda quelques instants avec un léger sourire . Elle était convaincue que Mia ferait une bien meilleure mère pour eux et qu'ils vivraient une vie calme et joyeuse de parfaits ignorants . Ils n'avaient pas à savoir que leurs parents étaient des tenryubitos . Ce serait même bien trop cruel de le leur révéler . Elle s'approcha doucement de la couveuse et regarda à droite puis à gauche afin de vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait . Elle baissa alors les yeux vers les deux bambins emmitouflés . Elle vit deux corps bien fragiles et à la peau si pale , qu'on peinait à les croire vivant . L'un des bambins avait un début de cheveux argentés et dormait paisiblement . Quant à l'autre ... Elle eut un instinct de recul lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du petit être . Il était le portrait craché d'Akabara , sauf ses yeux d'un bleu profond qu'il tenait d'elle . Il avait des yeux si expressifs qu'il en déstabilisa Choii . C'est en reculant un peu trop brusquement qu'elle fit tomber un objet et réveilla Mia .Celle ci se frotta les yeux et s'étira pour mieux s'écrier de surprise tant l'apparition de Choii lui semblait inespérée :

- Tu ... Tu les as regardés ?

- Bien sûr que non . Mentit elle

Mia ne dit mot . Elle savait pertinemment que celle ci mentait . Après tout , elle s'était réveillée au moment même où celle ci avait franchi le pas de la porte . L'ouverture de la porte l'avait réveillée .

- Quel dommage ... soupira Mia . Mais bon , on y peut rien . Saches qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'amour ici .

- Akito et Michiko !

- Hum ... Attends ! Tu ...

- C'est la seule chose que je puisse leur donner .

Sur ces mots , Choii quitta les lieux . Et c'est sans se retourner qu'elle rejoignit Akinobu et qu'ils quittèrent par la suite la ville puis north blue . Mia quant à elle regardait les deux bambins et leur dit tout sourire :

- Akito ... Michiko ... Vous avez hérités de très beaux noms vous deux .

Akito , l'homme de l'aube . Michiko , la belle et sage enfant . Nous étions en mai 1523 , un an après la mort d'Ace aux poings ardents et en pleine ère de chaos . Mais ça , ils n'en savaient absolument rien . Ils étaient loin , mais alors très loin de se douter qu'un jour , dans le futur , tout le monde scanderaient leurs noms et qu'entre temps , des guerres plus que sanglantes serraient à venir ...

**à suivre ...**

**Nous ne reparleront jamais d'eux dans cette fic , hormis à la toute fin . Ils seront les héros d'une autre fic que je n'écrirai pas avant la fin de celle ci . Ah au fait , je crois qu'il serrait mieux de placer cette fic là en " aventure " . Voilà ^^ . Ah oui , un grand merci pour ceux qui continuent à lire ... Et à bientôt . **

**Chapitre 83 : Barbe Noire , un horrible face à face .**

Nous étions en plein nouvel an de l'année 1524 , à Damiano , une île se trouvant à l'entrée du nouveau monde . Choii et Akinobu étaient assis dans un bar , cachés par la pénombre . Dans le bar , les gens riaient , faisaient la fête , dansaient . Tout n'était que couleurs et bonheurs . C'était une période assez festive durant laquelle le bon Roi de l'île aimait à faire la fête avec ses nombreux sujets . Cette île était connu pour n'avoir jamais connu la faim , la souffrance ou la misère des pays voisins grâce à la protection que lui accordait Barbe Blanche . C'était un magnifique pays hivernal où le soleil éblouissait et sublimait la nature polaire . Un endroit où il faisait vraiment bon vivre , même si l'on prenait en compte le froid qui y régnait en maitre .

- Quelle belle ambiance . Fit alors Akinobu à Choii .

- L'ambiance était meilleure avant . Dans le temps , Barbe Blanche descendait ici chaque nouvel an et le fêtait avec tous les gens de l'île . A cette époque là , Ace et moi nous étions si heureux que nous pensions pas un instant à l'avenir . Aujourd'hui , Barbe Blanche et Ace sont morts . Jamais plus ils ne pourront fêter le nouvel an . Fit elle d'une voix morne qu'il peinait à entendre

Akinobu termina son verre sans dire mot . Il sentait que ces deux là comptaient énormément pour elle . Peut être même plus qu'elle ne voulait véritablement l'admettre . Mais il se retint de lui poser la question qu'il regretterait par la suite d'avoir posé . Le sujet Barbe Blanche étant comme le sujet Carl Snow , un thème inabordable .

- Nous devrions sortir d'ici . Fit alors Choii . Leur joie m'étouffe .

Ils payèrent incognito leurs dus et sortirent sans se faire repérer , vêtus de leurs capes de fourrures .

- Où allons nous maintenant ? Fit alors Akinobu tandis qu'il avait manqué précédemment de glisser à cause du verglas .

- Chut . Tais toi et suis moi .

Ce petit jeu dura une bonne trentaine de minutes durant lesquelles Akinobu ne poussait s'empêcher de claquer des dents , complètement frigorifié qu'il était . Ils étaient en train d'arpenter les rues de la ville de fond en comble afin de trouver ... Que devait ils trouver au juste ?

- Qu'est ce que tu recherches Choii ?

- Ah . Voilà , c'est ici . Fit elle en montrant du doigt une minable boutique de livres , coincée dans une ruelle miteuse , chargée d'encombrements .

- Ici ? Mais c'est une vraie décharge au cas où tu serais trop aveugle pour le constater .

Mais Choii ne l'écoutait pas . Ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait ici , dans cette boutique ! C'était d'ailleurs exprès pour cela qu'elle s'était rendue ici , parmi toutes les autres îles des environs . Elle pénétra dans la modeste librairie et salua la gérante qui la regardait en écarquillant les yeux , comme si elle avait vu un fantôme .

- Ce ... C'est impossible . Tu es Choii n'est ce pas ? Je te croyais morte à Marineford !

- J'ai survécu . Répondit elle simplement .

- Et lui ? C'est qui ? Fit elle en pointant du doigt Akinobu , lequel semblant regarder les lieux avec un certain dégout .

- Un ami . Il ne te dénoncera pas au Cipher Pol ni au gouvernement mondial .

La gérante continuait de les regarder avec suspicion alors que Choii lui demandait avec empressement :

- Est ce que tu l'as encore ?

- Bien entendu voyons . Et tu sais que mes tarifs n'ont pas changés en deux ans . Fit en en tendant la main .

- Je sais . Elle tendit une liasse de billets que la vieille compta scrupuleusement avant de les faire pénétrer de bien mauvaise grâce dans l'arrière boutique . Elle referma alors la porte derrière eux non sans avoir grognés quelques phrases pour le moins incompréhensibles .

Un fois seuls , Akinobu se retourna vers Choii et lui demanda d'une part où ils étaient réellement et d'autre part , ce qu'ils étaient venus faire là . Elle soupira fortement avant de dire :

- Tu te trouve dans une planque du Cipher pol . Ces genres de planques , il y en a dans le monde entier et tous l'ignorent , même les autres agents du gouvernement mondial . Quant à ce que nous sommes venus faire ici ... C'est très simple . Je suis venus ici et ait payé afin d'utiliser un escargotphone que personne , pas même le gouvernement mondial ne pourrait retracer . J'ai besoin de voyager incognito pendant quelques temps afin de faire le point sur notre situation . Maintenant , laisses moi passer mon coup de fil en paix .

Akinobu alla donc s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets de la pièce et se saisit d'un livre trainant dans les environs afin de mieux pouvoir tuer le temps . Choii quant à elle se servit de l'escargotphone afin d'appeler la seule personne de complètement impartiale dans l'équipage de Carl Snow , pardon , l'ex équipage : Mo de Tareza . Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que celui ci ne réponde :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles , Choii .

- Mo ... Comment ont réagit les autres lorsqu'ils ont su ...

- Assez mal . Fit il froidement . Emiliae a littéralement explosé en jurant qu'elle te ferait la peau , Paule semble agir comme si de rien n'était mais elle t'en veut encore de ne pas l'avoir sorti d'Impel Down , Roméo s'en fout complètement de même que Franz . Quand à Sabo ... Savais tu qu'il était un espion aux ordres de Dragon ? En très peu de temps il est devenu le second de ce dernier . Kimimaro quant à lui t'apprécie plus encore qu'auparavant et te suivra où que tu ailles bien que Kanzaki rêverait de te tailler en pièces ...

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? J'attends de voir . Carl voulait que tu lui succèdes , mais aujourd'hui , c'est Emiliae et son équipage , l'Orchestra Familia qui sont aux commandes . Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis Marineford et à cause de Barbe Noire , c'est un peu la panique partout . Emiliae est considérée comme l'un des 5 empereurs ces temps ci . Et tous l'ont suivis car ils ne voulaient pas être pris pour cible par Barbe Noire .

- Barbe Noire ... Il a vendu Ace à la marine et a tué puis volé le fruit du démon de Barbe Blanche . Tôt ou tard il paiera .

- En attendant tu as du soucis à te faire . Fit alors Mo plus sérieusement . Emiliae a mis tes territoires en quarantaine . Elle a dispersé ton équipage aux quatre vents et a bourré l'ensemble de nos territoires d'espions . Même Tareza en est infesté .

- Elle semble vraiment m'en vouloir ...

- Et elle a de quoi ! A ton avis , qui est ce qui a convaincu tout le monde de se rendre à Marineford ? C'est toi il me semble . Et elle te considère comme responsable de la mort de Carl Snow . Tu es prévenue .

La conversation cessa . Choii soupira . Elle était dans un sérieux pétrin . Avec Emiliae comme ennemie et personne pour l'aider , elle était foutue . Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver certains membres de son équipage et encore , elle n'était même pas sure qu'ils souhaitent de nouveau travailler avec elle ... C'est à ce moment-là qu'une immense explosion se fit entendre . La gérante arriva vers eux en courant , totalement paniquée :

- Hey ! C'est terrible il faut fuir d'ici en vitesse ! L'équipage de Barbe Noire au complet est en train de saccager la ville ! .

Akinobu se leva subitement , paniqué lui aussi et fit en direction de Choii :

- Elle a raison ! On doit partir au plus vite !

Tandis qu'ils parlaient ils étaient remontés et cherchaient un moyen de regagner leur navire en vitesse .Choii cherchait à droite comme à gauche le chemin le plus sure ... Elle était accompagné d'Akinobu et de la gérante .

- Hey ! Tu m'entends ?

- Et comment ! Bougre d'idiot ! s'énerva t'elle alors . Le log pose prend deux jours à se recharger ici ! Et même si on arrivait à fuir ... Emiliae nous prendrait immédiatement en chasse .

Choii sentit une drôle de sensation et fit :

- Nous sommes cernés .

C'est à ce moment précis que la tête de la gérante explosa comme une pastèque . Akinobu pâlit à l'extrême tandis que Choii se mettait en position de combat . Elle remonta de l'impact du tir jusqu'à son origine . Il était à quelques pâtés de maisons de là où ils étaient et les tenaient joue de son habituel air impassible .

- Tss ... Van Augur .

Et il n'était pas seul . En un instant , Akinobu et Choii se firent encercler par différents membres de l'équipage de Barbe Noire dont la diabolique Catarina Devon . Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de se rendre ...

...

Nous étions sur la plage de Damiano , dans le nouveau monde . Autrefois , cette île était belle et joyeuse . Autrefois , la neige virevoltait gracieusement sur un ciel paisible et sur un paradis hivernal où il faisait bon vivre . En un instant , tout cela fut rayé de la carte . L'île se transforma en chant de ruine , les rires joyeux se transformèrent en hurlements stridents puis en silence morne . Choii ferma les yeux pour ne pas leur donner le plaisir ni la satisfaction de voir ses hypothétiques larmes . La peur et le choc firent vieillir Akinobu d'au moins une bonne dizaine d'années . Tous deux avaient étés trainés sans ménagements jusqu'à la plage . Ils avaient étés jetés face contre terre alors que Catarina fit en riant :

- Regarde qui on t'apporte , Captain ! Fit alors Catarina en tirant en arrière les cheveux de Choii pour la forcer à regarder le corsaire .

Celui ci était en train de rayer la dernière île de sa liste des territoires de Barbe Blanche . Il se retourna alors lentement aux dires de l'unique femme de son équipage et écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de se mettre à rire d'un air sarcastique à cause de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui :

- Zéhéhéhé ! Hey ben , ça pour une surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser son excellence la tueuse de tenryubito ici ! Quelle bonne surprise ...

Les autres se mirent alors à rire en même temps que leur diabolique capitaine .

- Barbe Noire ... Fit elle froidement .

Lequel se mit à rire de plus belle .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 84 : Sauvé in-extrémis par Shanks le Roux .**

- C'est quand même étrange de croiser comme ça quelqu'un qui a une prime aussi grande que la mienne tu ne crois pas ? Fit il en se rapprochant d'elle . Honnêtement , je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour avoir une telle prime , mademoiselle la tenryubito ...

Choii lui cracha au visage et au même instant se prit une raclée magistrale par Catarina qui la releva sans vergogne par les cheveux . Les autres riaient de plus belle alors que Barbe Noire s'essuya lentement le visage .

- Quelle vulgarité !

- Encore une qui refuse vos avances , hein Captaine ? Ha ha ha ! fit alors Jesus Burgess .

- C'est pas étonnant . Rajouta alors Lafitte . Qui voudrait d'un gros lard pareil ?

- Vos gueules vous deux ! Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit ... A fréquenter des vulgarités pareils ...

- Mais je me contrefous de ta vie , Barbe Noire . La seule et unique chose qui m'importe , c'est de savoir comment venger les morts d'Ace et Barbe Blanche . Tes principales victimes ! Je ne croyais pas tomber sur toi un jour . Mais il semblerait que le hasard en ait décidé autrement !

- Zéhéhéhé ...

C'est alors que Choii sentit brutalement Catarina la tirer vers l'arrière par sa longue chevelure argentée et lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que crois être au juste hein ? Tu crois que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de gigolos inoffensifs ? Nous sommes l'équipage de Barbe Noire ! Et toi , tu pourrais selon notre humeur finir en charpies !

- Vraiment ? Et qui crois tu que je sois au juste selon toi ? Répliqua alors Choii sur le même ton . Penses tu réellement que ma prime est là pour faire joli ? Ou bien ...

- Toi ... Tu commences vraiment à me souler avec ta tête à claque ! Tu es le sosie parfait de cette garce d'Impel Down qui s'amusait à nous torturer pour passer le temps . Et puis je trouve que tu es bien trop jolie pour ce que tu es ... Petite garce !

- Hey ... Essaies de ne pas trop l'abimer Catarina . Fit Vasco Shot . On aimerait bien la gouter nous aussi .

- Pff . Dans ce cas ... Et si je te coupais ces cheveux dont tu es si fière ?

Akinobu était complètement traumatisé . Il ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir . L'ambiance était si lourde qu'il peinait à respirer . Choii s'accaparait tout l'attention et personne ne faisait attention à lui . Il n'était pas un couard , c'est juste qu'il ne souhait pas mourir . Cette mocheté du nom de Catarina était sur le point de trancher net les cheveux de Choii . C'était le moment rêvé pour s'enfuir .

Et c'est à partir de cet instant que tout alla très vite . Les cheveux de Choii volèrent dans tous les sens , un coup de feu retentit subitement , un boulet de canon frôlait de justesse un des navires amarrés et deux cadavres tombèrent à terre en se vidant de leur sang . Choii était très en colère et Barbe Noire riait à s'en déployer la mâchoire .

Ses mains comme son kimono étaient couvertes de sang tandis que le corps de la terrible Catarina Devon gisait sur le sol , complètement déchiqueté . Barbe Noire souriait de plus belle lorsqu'il croisa le regard pour le moins inexpressif de Choii , d'un bleu aussi glacial que dérangeant .

- Zéhéhéhé ... Je vois que tu es bel et bien digne de ta prime , Benihime .

- Benihime?

- Ton nouveau surnom . Le gouvernement mondial a décidé de te nommer ainsi depuis que tu as tué le grand manitou de Mariejoa . Un surnom qui irait à merveille dans mon équipage . Qu'en dis tu Benihime , ou plutôt , princesse sanglante ? Tu remplaceras cette bonne à rien .

- Crèves toujours . Lui répondit elle alors .

- Zéhéhéhé ! J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère ! Tu sembles vouloir te faire désirer hein ? Refuserais tu par égard envers ton petit camarade ? Quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus alors , n'est pas Vino ?

Choii écarquilla alors les yeux devant un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien . Cet homme avait été durant un temps l'ennemi juré de Carl Snow , mais ce dernier l'avait vaincu et remit aux marines qui l'enfermèrent au plus profond d'Impel Down . C'est ainsi que Carl Snow gagna son titre d'empereur . Elle avait participé à cette guerre en même temps que tous les autres et l'avait vu perdre face à feu son empereur .

- J'y crois pas ! Alors tu t'es toi aussi évadé ?! Tu as tué Carl Snow !

- J'aurais aimé voir ce fils de pute crever ... Malheureusement , j'étais à Marineford à ce moment là en train de saigner Barbe Blanche . Mais bon ... Je m'en suis occupé , ce gars essayait de fuir alors je l'ai abattu d'un coup dans la tête . Le voici . Fit il en jetant la dépouille d'Akinobu aux pieds de Choii .

Elle écarquilla les yeux et hurla . Choii tomba au sol complètement anéantie . Son cousin Akinobu , celui là même qui l'avait suivit dans son périple hors de Mariejoa , qui lui avait tenu la main lors de cet accouchement non désiré et qui l'avait toujours aidé dans la mesure du possible était mort .

- Je te reposes la question , Choii , fit alors Barbe Noire . Est ce que tu veux bien faire parti de mon équipage ?

Ces types étaient des monstres . Elle serra les poings avant de dire :

- Allez tous crever en enfer !

- Dans ce cas , je vais te voler ton précieux fruit du démon , le précieux mizu mizu no mi !

Choii était incapable de fuir . Vino se chargeait de la maintenir en place ... L'immense stature de Barbe Noire arrivait lentement , savourant la peur qu'il inspirait à l'argentée . Et alors qu'il était à deux doigts de lui prendre son fruit du démon , le coup de canon énoncé plus tôt fut tiré et frôla le navire des pirates . Cela stoppa Barbe Noire dans son élan et alerta les autres pirates . Ils entendirent alors un sabre se dégainer et un haki d'une rare puissance les écraser de toute parts .

- C'est Shanks ! fit alors Lafitte .

- Tss ! On n'est donc jamais tranquille dans le nouveau monde ?! Tss ... Fuyons !

Ce fut les seules choses qu'elle vit et entendit . D'habitude , le haki ne lui faisait rien , mais elle avait été tellement choquée par la mort d'Akinobu que son esprit était fissuré de toutes parts . Et donc , le haki des roi de Shanks l'assomma aussitôt .

...

Choii se sentait très fatiguée , à bout de force ... Elle se sentait même divaguer ... Comment pouvait elle être en train de dormir dans un lit aux doux draps en soie . Elle se réveilla en sursaut ! Ce n'était pas son lit et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait . Elle eut tout le mal du monde à quitter le lit et fut prise d'un léger déséquilibre lorsqu'elle tenta de marcher . Sa tête semblait beaucoup légère qu'à l'accoutumée . Elle tenta alors de toucher ses cheveux mais ... Elle n'y parvint aucunement . Elle chercha frénétiquement un miroir et hurla en voyant l'état de ses cheveux .

- Arrrrghhhhhhhh!

Tout lui revint en mémoire .

Shanks arriva en courant à cause du bruit qui régnait dans sa cabine . Il pensa alors automatiquement qu'elle avait du reprendre ses esprits ... Quand il entra dans la pièce , il la trouva complètement repliée sur elle même , en petite tenue légère en train de répéter en boucle un lot de phrases complètement incompréhensibles qu'il associa à du vaudou . Il eut les jetons . Et sortit en vitesse de la chambre . Il respira un bon coup dehors sur le pont avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de lui apporter ses fringues .

- Alors ? Comment va t'elle ? Fit Lucky Roo qui passait par là tout en s'enfournant une éternelle cuisse de monstre marin dans le bec .

- Elle m'a foutu une de ces peurs ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru voir un fantôme ! J'sais pas ... D'habitude je sais y faire avec les femmes en détresses mais là ... Je passe mon tour !

- Hey ! T'es pas gêné ! s'écria alors Yasopp . Qui est ce qui a ordonné qu'on sauve cette femme des griffes de Barbe Noire ? C'est toi il me semble !

- Oui mais ... Mais ...

- Faudrait songer à prendre vos responsabilités captain ! Rajouta le tireur d'élite

- Mais je refuse catégoriquement d'entrer là dedans moi ! fit il alors qu'il avait encore ses fringues dans les mains .

C'est alors que Benn Beckmann arriva , arracha les fringues des mains de l'Empereur et monta les escaliers sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre de Shanks .

- Benn!

- Vous en faites pas ... J'ai l'habitude .

Il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui .

...

Pendant ce temps là , Choii n'avait pas bougé d'un poil . Elle continuait de marmonner la même phrase depuis qu'elle s'était mise dans cette position .

- Aki est mort , il est mort , il est mort , il est mort , il est mort , il est mort, il est mort , il est mort, il est mort , il est mort, il est mort , il est mort, il est ...

- HEY ! hurla alors Benn en y mettant un peu de haki , suffisamment pour sortir Choii de son état second . Elle releva alors vers lui un regard vide alors qu'il déposait ses vêtements sur le lit en disant . Voici ton kimono . Désolé , on m'a pas réussi à enlever toutes les taches de sang alors on s'est décidé à le teindre en noir . Elle continua de l'observer avant de replonger dans son état second .

- Il est mort , il est mort , il est mort ...

Benn fronça les sourcils . La tache semblait être plus difficile que prévu . Il tenta alors de s'approcher d'elle afin de la relever et de la forcer à s'habiller . Cependant , il dut parer à la dernière seconde un coup d'une rare vitesse qui lui aurait crevé l'œil s'il n'avait pas été prudent . Une goute de sueur perla sur son front . Il commençait maintenant à mieux comprendre pourquoi elle était considérée comme la plus jeune commandante de l'équipage de feu l'empereur Carl Snow . Elle était forte .

- Ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu réussiras à faire quoi que ce soit pour le venger . Ce n'était pas ta faute . Mais celle de Barbe Noire . Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il vous tomberait dessus .

- J'aurais pu le protéger . J'avais un puissant haki et un puissant fruit du démon .

- Ils étaient 11 et tu avais face à toi un empereur . Avec deux fruits du démon qui plus est .

- Il livré Ace aux marines ! C'est à cause de lui que la guerre de Marineford éclata ! Je devrais laisser passer ça peut être ?!

- Je crois que tu devrais d'abord t'habiller et manger un morceau . Quand on a le ventre vide , on n'a pas les idées claires . Commences d'abord par faire ce que tu peux faire avant de réaliser des choses qui te mèneraient à ta perte . Saches qu'avec nous , tu es en sécurité . Si Shanks t'a sauvé , il ne te relâchera pas dans la nature avant d'avoir été certain que tu sois de nouveau capable d'avancer . Il est comme ça .

- Il ... Il m'a sauvé ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne me connait pas et même s'il me connaissait ... Qu'y gagnerait il ?

- ça ... C'est à lui , de lui poser poser la question .

Choii décida alors de se lever . Benn se tourna vivement non sans avoir inspiré une bouffée de cigarette . Quelques minutes plus tard , il vit Choii complètement vêtue mais grinçait des dents devant le massacre capillaire qu'il avait sous les yeux . Catarina devon lui avait saccagé les cheveux . Il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux qui trainait dans la chambre du roux et lui fit :

- Assis toi , il vaudrait mieux faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux .

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret qu'il lui présenta et le laissa faire . Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il était agile dans le domaine . Quand elle lui posa la question à ce propos , il lui répondit sèchement que ça ne la regardait pas . Mais il la prévint tout de même que vu l'état de ses cheveux , il risquerait de couper court .

- ça ne fait rien . Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis .

Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire .

...

Shanks et les autres regardaient la porte avec suspicion . Mais que se passait il au juste là dedans ? Quelques minutes plus tard , ils le virent sortir . Certains lui demandèrent :

- Alors ?

Il répondit :

- Je suis assez fier du résultat .

Choii sortit de la cabine de Shanks et mit une main devant ses yeux , aveuglée qu'elle était par le soleil . Ses courts cheveux d'argents coupés au carré lui allaient comme un gant .

Le cœur de Shanks rata un battement . Il s'approcha rapidement de Choii et fit :

- Dis , est ce que tu veux bien faire parti de mon équipage ?

Elle l'envoya immédiatement valser.

**à suivre ...**

**Voici donc la fin de l'arc 10 , intitulé Mariejoa , passé , présent et avenir . Le prochain arc sera intitulé : ****Arc 11 : Réhabilitation mouvementée . **

**Choii se retrouve à voguer avec l'équipage de Shanks le Roux . Cependant , son véritable objectif consiste à retrouver sa place au sein du nouvel équipage de Carl Snow , actuellement dirigé par l'impitoyable Emiliae . Privée de ses territoires et de ses nakamas , saura t'elle faire face à ce qu'elle risque de traverser ?**


	32. Arc Réhabilitation partie 1

**Arc 11 : Réhabilitation mouvementée **

**partie 1 : **

**Chapitre 85 : Tu devrais le remercier **

Tous se mettaient à rire et à faire la fête , excepté Choii . Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la mort d'Akinobu ou plus précisément la manière dont il avait fini . Vino l'avait tué . Vino … Rien que ce nom lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré refouler au plus profond d'elle-même . Vino , elle était persuadée qu'il avait tué Carl Snow … Il était son ennemi juré .

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient quittés les eaux de Damianno et désormais , ils se retrouvaient aux abords de Yukiryu . Il s'agissait de l'une des nombreuses îles étant sous la coupe de Shanks . C'était une île hivernale , grouillant de montagnes et d'igloos . Les ours blancs et les Inuits y régnaient en maitre .

Et eux , ils squattaient une grotte et bouffaient un ours blanc rôti tout en faisant la fête .

Elle avait vraiment du mal à les comprendre . Comment pouvaient ils rester aussi joyeux avec tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

- Tiens . Fit alors Ben en lui filant deux gros bouts d'ours roti .

- Merci mais … C'est pas un peu trop pour moi tout ça ?

- Idiote . Shanks s'est retiré il y a un bout de temps maintenant et n'a rien avalé . Pourtant c'est lui qui l'a traqué cet ours . Si tu veux te rendre utile , commences d'abord à lui apporter sa bouffe .

Choii fronça les sourcils . Mais pour qui la prenait on ? Pour une servante ? C'est pas parque ce qu'elle était la seule femme à bord qu'il fallait qu'ils se sentent tout permis ! Elle soupira un bon coup et alla plus loin encore dans la grotte . A gauche , elle vit un trou se former et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil . C'est là qu'elle y trouva Shanks . Il ne souriait pas cette fois ci et semblait scruter le ciel étoilé d'un air songeur . Avait-il remarqué sa présence ? Surement . C'était un empereur après tout , bien qu'elle ait tendance à l'oublier aux vues de ses airs crétins et du temps qu'il passait à la supplier de rejoindre son équipage .

Elle l'entendit alors murmurer :

- Cela fait 12 ans maintenant qu'elle est morte . Le monde semble un peu plus sinistre année après année …

- C'est de Corny dont tu parles ?

Il se retourna subitement vers elle , comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois . Il allait lui poser une question , mais se retint lorsqu'il la vit lui fourrer une grosse brochette d'ours rôti dans les pattes . Après qu'ils aient finis d'avaler leur nourriture , Shanks fit , un brin surpris :

- Parce que tu la connais ?! Sa mort remonte à loin …

- Bien sûr que je la connais . Fit elle exaspérée au possible . Je suis quand même l'un des membres principaux de l'équipage .

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença à raconter :

- J'avais 12 ans le jour où ils me tombèrent dessus . C'était à Waterseven . J'étais une chasseuse de prime en devenir et je traquais Carl Snow . Sa prime était élevée et je pensais pouvoir le capturer . Cependant …

- C'est lui qui t'as capturé c'est ça ?

- Ouais . Ils auraient dû me tuer , mais ils m'ont gardé avec eux à cause de mon fruit du démon . C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai croisé Corny . Elle avait vraiment un sale caractère . Par contre , je n'ai jamais rencontré de navigatrice aussi douée .

- Ha ! C'est certain ! Corny la vernie était la disciple de Rayleigh . Enfin jusqu'à ce que …

L'ambiance retomba aussitôt et les sourires fanèrent . Choii leva les yeux vers le ciel tandis que Shanks avait la tête résolument tournée vers la neige . Un moment de gêne se fit sentir . Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent . Seul le vent portait les rires lointains des autres de la grotte . Et quelques minutes plus tard , Shanks se mit à dire :

- Désolé , il aurait mieux fallu que je me taise .

- Non . C'est moi . J'en ai trop dit .

- ...

- ...

- Sinon , tu me veux toujours pas rejoindre mon …

Choii allait s'exclamer et lui administrer une tape sur la tête , lorsque Shanks attrapa subitement son poignet d'un air sérieux . Choii recula de quelques pas , surprise . Il ne blaguait pas cette fois ci ?

- Je suis sérieux . Cela fait quelques mois déjà que tu es avec nous et tu sembles t'être intégrée au groupe . Nous serions très heureux de te compter parmi nous tu …

- Non . Fit elle calmement .

- Pourquoi ? Demanda il alors .

- Barbe Blanche aussi me l'avait proposé . Mais j'ai également ce jour là .

- Le vieux ?! s'écria t'il surpris . Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à ton égard …

- Mais il est mort . Fit elle d'une voix éteinte . Ils sont tous morts . Tous ceux qui ont voulu m'aider … Barbe Blanche , Carl Snow … Akinobu … Je ne veux pas que le mauvais sort s'abatte sur votre équipage . Fit elle tout en regardant le ciel d'un air absent . Car actuellement , vous êtes le dernier empereur encore sain d'esprit à voguer sur le nouveau monde .

Shanks fronça les sourcils . Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'elle disait était on ne peut plus vrai . Barbe Blanche et Carl Snow étaient des empereurs justes et avec Shanks , ils garantissaient une certaine sécurité sur grand line . Mais maintenant , tout semblait incertain . La bataille de Marineford avait eu des répercussions désastreuses dans le monde et plus particulièrement sur le nouveau monde . Et le fait que Carl soit mort tragiquement et au pire moment possible était loin d'arranger la situation . Même lui , Shanks le roux , ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite .

- Que comptes tu faire exactement après ton départ , Choii ?

Shanks ne l'avait pas dit , mais il s'inquiétait . Il savait qu'elle était une tenryubito . Les gens jasaient beaucoup à Marineford à ce propos . Et il savait aussi qu'on l'avait accusé d'avoir tué le grand Manitou de Mariejoa . Il était fort probable que pas même un seul de ses nakamas ne lui fassent confiance . Après tout , ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on effacer du jour au lendemain . Alors quoi ? Qu'espérait elle sans soutien sur ces mers déchainées ?

Soudain , elle le transperça de son regard bleuté et fit sans la moindre once d'hésitation :

- Je vais devenir impératrice .

Shanks se mit à rire . Sa confiance le déstabilisait . D'où tirait elle toute cette force alors que tant de personnes chères sont mortes ? Il ne comprenait pas . Il aurait voulu comprendre . Mais d'instinct , il sut que la femme qui lui faisait face ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à fourrer son nez plus loin que nécessaire . Il se résigna donc .

- Oui Oui ... Fit il un peu trop légèrement à son gout . J'abandonne . Je pensais pouvoir te débaucher mais ... Tu resteras lié a cet équipage quoi qu'il puisse advenir pas vrai ?

- ...

- Quand comptes tu partir ?

- Dans quelques jours tout au plus . J'ai suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule .

- Très bien . Bien . Dans ce cas , considérons cela comme étant un simple au revoir . Les adieux sont impossibles dans le nouveau monde de toute manière . Hormis ... Il laissa le tout planer de manière sérieuse et se reprit en affichant une mine joyeuse : Mais vu ton talent pour t'enfuir , cela ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps !

Choii fronça les sourcils . Il était d'un énervant . Même après tout le temps passé à bord de son équipage , elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le jauger . Tantôt sérieuse , tantôt pervers , tantôt attentionné ... Où était le juste milieu dans tout ça ? Il lui rappelait quelque peu Carl Snow . Son sourire se teinta de tristesse . Au final , elle n'aura jamais réussi à le comprendre . Elle avait toujours eu la tête remplie de questions à son sujet . Les secrets semblaient teinter son équipage d'une curieuse couleur irisée . Elle s'en était rendue compte dès l'instant où elle avait rejoint l'équipage avec Boregard . L'équipage de Carl Snow était criblé de secrets , tous plus sombres les uns que les autres . C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter . Ces gens ... Elle ne les connaissaient pas voir très peu . C'est comme si chacun ne voyait que le meilleur de l'autre sans pour autant être capable de voir leurs ténèbres . Le fait que son secret ait été révélé au grand jour était il suffisant afin de briser le fragile équilibre de l'équipage ? Elle aimerait le savoir ...

- Ah ! L'interrompit alors Carl Snow dans ses pensées . Avant de partir , il faut que tu ailles voir Ben . Tu devrais le remercier . Après tout , il s'est occupé de toi alors même que nous avions trop la frousse pour t'approcher . Mima t'il d'un air idiot .

- Pff ! J'avais remarqué . Fit elle d'un air dédaigneux .

- Et puis ... Il te dira où trouver de l'aide pour ce que tu cherches .

Choii haussa les sourcils dans l'incompréhension . Mais qu'avait il donc à parler comme ça par énigmes ? Parfois , ses propos demeuraient impénétrables ... Comme en eaux troubles . Le faisait il exprès ou inconsciemment ? Il était bizarre .

- Comme tu veux .

**...**

Choii sauta du navire de Shanks le roux et atterrit gracieusement sur l'eau . Naturellement , elle avait remercié Ben pour ses bons et loyaux services , lequel lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête . Il lui avait donné la vivre card de Marco en lui disant que depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche et de Ace , l'équipe tout entier s'était séparé et qu'il ne restait aujourd'hui qu'un nombre très restreint de pirates aux ordres du défunt empereur encore en lisse . Choii frissonna . Elle repensa au fait qu'Emiliae avait reprit le contrôle de l'équipage . Et même si cette dernière voulait sa peau , elle se disait qu'au final elle avait été la seule à réagir à temps . Si elle ne s'était pas imposée , l'équipage aurait pu finir comme celui de Barbe Blanche : Disloqué aux quatre vents .

Était ce pour cela que Ben lui avait donné cette vivre Card sous la bénédiction de Shanks ? Que voulaient ils qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle leur remonte le moral ? Elle ne savait même pas comment se consoler elle même . Alors eux ...

Elle continuait de courir sur l'étendue liquide qui semblait sans fin . La vivre card continuait de pointer frénétiquement vers l'ouest . Elle poursuivit son chemin .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 86 : Calisto et Aokiji .  
><strong>

Dans le nouveau monde , tout pouvait arriver . Que vous vous retrouviez sur une mer de lave déchainée , que des éclairs pourfende votre navire , ou que de vieux fantômes vous maudisse jusqu'à la mort . On disait que la moitié des équipages pirates ayant survécu sur grand Line et passé l'étape de l'île des hommes poissons , ne survivaient pas un an dans le nouveau monde . On ne savait pas si c'était la malchance du débutant ou un simple bizutage ou encore une malédiction , mais c'était comme ça .

C'était l'aube et un brouillard quasi surnaturel glissait sur cette région du nouveau monde , l'archipel Brouillard . On disait de ces îles qu'elles étaient pratiquement introuvables sans éternal pose et que naviguer ainsi dans la brume était suicidaire , même pour des aventuriers chevronnés . On ne savait pas grand chose sur l'origine de ce brouillard , certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre entre l'air froid de l'archipel et l'air chaud de la calm belt bordant West Blue . Mais dans tout les cas , peu de gens pouvaient se targuer d'arriver à bon port sans encombres ...

Billy Jones était l'un d'entre eux . Il s'agissait d'un de ses capitaines qui étaient parvenu jusque là par chance . Cela faisait tout juste neuf mois qu'il était arrivé sur cette mer changeante et cauchemardesque . Ses Nakamas et lui étaient au bout du rouleau . Pourchassés par les chasseurs de primes ou les marines , ils s'étaient perdus aux confins du nouveau monde , lieu ou même le log pose ne leur permettait pas de trouver leur chemin . Très vite , le brouillard les avaient pris en traitre et cette mer de brume les avaient encerclés de toute part . S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de faim ou mourir tout court , ils devaient vite sortir de là .

- La visibilité est de zéro mon capitaine ! Voulez vous tout de même que l'on continue à avancer ?

- Évidemment ! S'énerva ce prétendu Billy . Où vois tu qu'on a le choix ?! Je refuse de mourir ici . Et vous non plus je suppose ?

Personne ne répondit . Tous étaient pris par la peur . Les lieux étaient si silencieux que ça en devenait effrayant . Comme s'ils étaient seul au beau milieu de nul part . Ou bien , comme s'ils étaient cernés d'ennemis . C'était mauvais signe .

- Allumez les lanternes ! Avec un peu de chance , on y verra plus clair . Le Vigile , scrutes bien l'horizon ! Avec un peu de chance , un navire habilité nous sortira de toute cette mouise ...

- Compris captain !

Plus personne ne dit un mot . Le silence les rendait sourd . Les paralysait . Et puis soudain ...

**Flip Flop ... Flip Flop ...**

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?! D'où vient ce bruit ?! exigea alors le capitaine en regardant de tous côtés .

**Tongues ...**

- On dirait que ça se rapproche ! firent certains membres d'un air paniqué .

**Flop.**

BANG!

Et avant même que l'équipage ne puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit , le navire se pulvérisa et la mer se teinta de rouge . Billy Jones et son équipage partirent nourrir les poissons .

**...**

Quelques temps plus tard au même endroit , un homme roulait sur l'eau en bicyclette . Il s'arrêta pour observer le carnage : Le bateau avait été exposé à une telle pression qu'il explosa . Quelques morceaux de bois flottaient encore à la surface , de même que l'emblème des malheureuses victimes ... L'homme resta quelques secondes devant le drapeau , silencieux . Soudain , il reprit son chemin lorsqu'il vit une horde de requin qui commençaient à débarquer , attirés qu'ils étaient par l'odeur du sang . Il continua de pédaler tout en suivant le chemin que lui indiquait sa vivre card .

Droit devant lui , une île commença à surgir .

Tel un rêve inachevé .

Il se mit à se griller une cigarette avant de dire :

- Alors c'est donc à ça que ressemble l'île de Calisto ? Pas très charmant .

**...**

Calisto était la plus petite des îles de l'archipel Brouillard . Il s'agissait d'une île poubelle où tous les rebut de la société étaient amassés et disparaissaient sans laisser de traces . L'archipel Brouillard comptait quatre îles : Calisto , Brunehilde , Ravenclown et Fortana .

Des quatre îles , trois sont des îles plus ou moins laissées à l'abandon sous la tutelle d'aucun empereur ou organisation criminelle , mais la dernière , Fortana est quant à elle un vaste laboratoire scientifique appartenant à un savant fou répondant aux ordres de Kaido . Cependant , ce dernier n'a jamais mis les pieds en ces lieux et ne le fera sans doute jamais . Ce fut comme si le temps tout entier avait cessé de couler sur l'archipel .

Il y faisait froid en permanence . Le vent soufflait rarement et les gouttelettes de brouillard finissaient par geler tout ce qu'elle rencontraient . Tel était le cadre de Calisto , une ville grise , une ville poubelle , gelée et peu avenante aux étrangers .

L'homme en bicyclette parvint tant bien que mal à arriver jusqu'au port . Il tendit la main droit devant pour se rendre compte qu'il neigeait . Il sortit sa vivre card et la vit pointer à droite , dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles salles et gelées . Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait , il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas une seule femme à l'horizon , que des hommes ou des travelos . Il continua sa route et vit qu'il y avait de plus en plus de cadavres qui gisaient à terre . La personne qu'il recherchait était sans doute passée par là .

Il tourna à gauche .

Il tourna à droite .

Il avança tout droit et tomba sur ce qu'il recherchait .

La vivre card avait cessé de bouger . Plus aucun doute n'était permis , la personne qu'il recherchait était ici , dans ce bar .

**...**

Choii était arrivée en début de matinée à Calisto . L'air était frais et elle entoura un peu son écharpe de fourrure de renard blanc qu'on lui avait offert à Yukiryu . Elle atterrit sur le ponton , seule . Le soleil n'était pas encore visible bien que le ciel soit éblouissant et la lune encore présente . Son attention fut attirée par un des immense bateaux de Barbe Blanche . Sa bouche s'étira en un léger sourire , sachant alors qu'elle était bel et bien sur la bonne île . Mais son sourire se fana vite . Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir , elle manquait de sommeil . Après tout , elle avait du courir de nombreuses nuits sur l'océan du nouveau monde pour arriver jusqu'ici . Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de se reposer sur ses lauriers . Elle soupira un bon coup , se disant que de toute manière , ils n'allaient pas disparaitre en une journée ...

Elle s'enfonça dans les rues désertes et sales où seul le sec claquement de ses sandales sur le sol se faisait entendre . Mais elle n'était pas dupe : elle avait été loin d'être seule dans cette rue . Très vite , des hommes l'encerclèrent . Il la regardaient d'un air affamé , lui tournait autour et la scrutaient de tout angle . Ils ne devaient pas avoir vu ou s'être fait une femme depuis une éternité . Mais Choii s'en moquait . Elle poursuivit son chemin . Ils tentèrent de l'arrêter . Elle sortit son katana et les tua . Les rares survivants s'enfuirent en abandonnant les dépouilles à leur tristes sorts ...

Finalement , le hasard l'avait conduite à un bar d'où il émanait une douce et accueillante lumière . Elle pénétra dans l'établissement désert et s'assit au comptoir , face à un barman choqué .

- Q-Que voulez vous boire ?

- Un café avec cinq sucres . Fit elle simplement .

Elle le regarda distraitement se hâter de la servir et constata que cet homme agissait de manière bien maladroite pour un barman ... Au final , il lui tendit un peu trop rapidement la tasse et exaspérée , Choii en profita pour lui saisir le poignet et lui demander en fronçant les sourcils :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- V-Vous ... Vous êtes une femme .

- Et alors ?

- Il n'y a pas de femmes qui vivent à Calisto . Seulement des hommes . C'est ainsi .

- Ainsi ? Demanda surprise . Et comment font ils pour se reproduire ?

- Ils ne se reproduisent pas . Ils meurent . Fit il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique . Ce lieu est une poubelle où sont envoyés les rebuts de différentes sociétés . Des criminels , des malades incurables , des orphelins ... Ceux qui ont la chance de survivre deviennent de puissants assassins ou des larbins aux ordres du maitre de Fortana . Les autres meurent .

- Et s'ils veulent s'enfuir ?

- La population toute entière est équipée de puces contenant des charges explosives . Fit il d'un air absent en montrant d'un geste rapide son cou . Si on tente de s'échapper , on meurt . Si on tente de retirer l'engin , on meurt . Au final , seul les visiteurs peuvent aller et venir sans risques .

- Je vois ...

Elle commença à boire son café . Cette île était vraiment l'une des pires qu'elle n'ait jamais vu . D'après ce qu'elle savait , il y avait quatre îles dans cet archipel perdu . Et apparemment , il y avait de grandes chances pour que les deux autres îles soient exactement similaires à Calisto . C'était l'île de Fortana qui devait tirer les ficelles ... Mais honnêtement , elle n'avait ni les pouvoirs , ni l'envie d'aider ces pauvres gens . Ces lieux appartenaient à Kaido , même s'il n'avait pas réclamé la possession des trois autres îles hormis Fortana . Tout l'archipel lui appartenait . Et honnêtement , elle ne voulait absolument pas à avoir à se frotter à lui . Elle termina son café lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer .

Au départ , elle n'y fit pas attention . Mais ce fut lorsque la température atteignit moins vingt degrés dans le bar qu'elle se retourna subitement en dégainant son sabre celui ci fut aisément paré et limite gelé par le nouvel arrivant qui fit d'un air très relaxe :

- Arrêtes donc de t'exciter ainsi ... Benihime .

Choii frissonna au surnom . Princesse sanglante hein ? Elle détestait ce surnom . Cela lui donnait un très mauvais genre doublé d'une réputation de tueuse . Elle le toisa de son regard froid tout en disant :

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici , Aokiji ?

**...**

Le calme était revenu dans le bar et une agréable température y régnait à nouveau . Choii avait demandé une autre tasse de café tandis que Kazan avalait à grande goulées une bouteille d'alcool que lui avait filé un barman tremblant . Choii le regarda en coin et vit qu'il avait beaucoup changé et le plus significatif fut sa jambe en glace qu'il s'était confectionné afin de pouvoir continuer à marcher . Elle avait été très surprise de le voir débouler ainsi sur cette île , voir même qu'il vive encore . Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé à Punk Hasard . Il avait tout risqué pour vaincre Akainu et devenir amiral en chef , mais ... Il avait perdu . Et on le disait mort . Eh bien il était assez vivant pour un mort .

- Comment m'as tu trouvée ?

Il posa sur le comptoir un bout de papier . La réaction fut immédiate . Elle se leva aussitôt et approcha dangereusement son épée de la tête de l'ex amiral . Elle fit dangereusement :

- Où as tu eu ça ? Réponds !

Il s'agissait de sa vivre card . Elle n'était pas stupide , elle n'aurait pas donné de vivre card à n'importe qui . Et la seule personne à qui elle en avait une était sa grand mère , Miyuki . Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix , cela avait été pour elle le seul moyen d'assurer son silence à propos de son départ de Mariejoa , 15 ans auparavant ...

- Ta grand mère me l'a donné , juste avant de mourir .

Choii fit tomber son épée sous le choc . Ses jambes menacèrent de lâcher . D'une voix absente , elle fit :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire au juste ? J'ai mal compris .

- Sa Miyuki est morte . Akainu l'a tué .

Les yeux de Choii s'écarquillèrent .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 87 : Deuil .**

Choii tremblait . Miyuki . Sa Miyuki , sa grand mère était morte . Et le comble , c'était qu'Akainu l'avait tué . Le même amiral qui avait tué Ace . Celui là même qui était devenu amiral en chef de la marine suite à sa victoire écrasante contre Aokiji à Punk Hazard .

- Je refuse d'y croire .

Kusan se mit à soupirer avant de dire :

- Écoutes petite , j'ai traversé presque la moitié du monde pour te trouver afin de délivrer l'ultime message de ta grand mère , alors crois moi je ne me serrait pas donné autant de mal s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire mensonge . D'ailleurs ... Peut on savoir ce que tu fabriques sur cette île ? Même les pirates l'évitent .

Choii serra les poings . Elle était loin d'être là par plaisir . Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de suivre la vivre card de Marco et elle l'avait mené sur cette île . Cependant , elle était loin d'imaginer qu'un ex amiral de la marine aurait en sa possession ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'offrir , pas même à son meilleur ami : sa vivre card ! Si elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état d'esprit , elle aurait trouvé cette situation risible . Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un bar vide , eurent suivi la vivre card d'un pirate sans se poser de questions et sans savoir au final pourquoi le propriétaire de la dite carte avait élu refuge dans un tel trou à merde ...

- Cela ne te regardes pas . Je suis une fugitive après tout non ?

Honnêtement , elle espérait secrètement qu'il n'aille pas chercher plus loin . Qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec l'un des mobby dick trainant au port . Ou du moins , qu'il soit suffisamment intelligent afin d'éviter de poser des questions auquel il ne voudrait pas avoir de réponses .

- Je vois ...

- Mais repassons à Akainu . Ce que tu dis est impossible . Akainu ... Ma grand mère avait bien plus de photos de lui que de n'importe quel autre membre de ma famille . Elle le considérait plus comme son fils que comme un simple élève . Elle ... Elle n'a jamais été aussi gentille avec nous qu'avec lui ! Et tu oses dire qu'il l'a tué ?! Comment et pourquoi ?!

Kusan sortit une cigarette d'une de ses poches et un briquet . Il la porta à ses lèvres , l'alluma , inspira puis expira . D'une voix fatiguée , il commença à expliquer ...

_**Toute cette histoire avait débuté il y avait bien longtemps , avant même que Gol D Roger ne soit exécuté dans sa ville natale de Loguetown . A cette époque là , Aokiji , Akainu et Kisaru étaient des recrues comme les autres . Ils ne se démarquaient en rien des autres et n'aspiraient même pas à devenir amiraux . A cette époque là , la marine était encore dirigée par l'amiral en chef Kong qui allait devenir membre du conseil des cing étoiles sous peu . Les amiraux étaient Sengoku , Kaien et Zéphyr . Miyuki quant à elle était récemment devenue vice amiral et était surnommée la dame de fer en raison de son mauvais caractère . Miyuki , Kaien , Sengoku , Zéphyr , Tzuru et Garp étaient membre de la golden génération . C'était à leur époque et grâce à eux que la marine prospéra à ce point . Ces six là étaient amis et combattaient pour la même chose : la justice . Du moins , c'est ce qu'ils croyaient . Les jours coulèrent paisiblement , Miyuki prit Akainu sous son aile et Zéphyr entraina de nombreux futurs hauts gradés dont Aokiji et Kisaru . Miyuki et Zéphyr étaient de très bons amis et étaient presque sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agissait de justice . Leur amitié remontait à des décennies en arrière alors qu'ils étaient en bas de l'échelle dans la hierarchie marine . Mais un jour , cette amitié vola en éclats . Zéphyr quitta la marine et clama haut et fort que la marine ne faisait rien pour empêcher les pirates d'agir , qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire justice lui même . En clair , il avait cessé d'y croire . Ce bref changement d'attitude se produisit suite à la mort de sa femme et de son fils lors d'un raid de pirates . Et pour se venger , il fut forcé de disparaitre .  
><strong>_

_**Les années passèrent . Kaien périt . Sengoku devint amiral en chef . Miyuki devint amiral . Tzuru atteint le grade de vice amiral et Akainu parvint après des années d'efforts à atteindre le titre d'amiral . Aokiji et Kisaru furent nommés vice amiraux . Gol D Roger fut exécuté à Loguetown . **_

_**Quelques temps plus tard , Miyuki prit officiellement sa retraite en tant que marine et partit s'enterrer à Mariejoa . Vingts ans passèrent et Zéphyr ne sembla alors n'être qu'un lointain souvenir . Du moins , jusqu'à la guerre de Marineford . Le bruit retentissant des affrontements le réveilla . Il était devenu le ****commandant des Neo Marine avait pour but de détruire le nouveau monde pour mettre fin aux pirates . Il avait secrètement infiltré une base secrète de la marine afin de voler des pierres de Dyna afin de faire exploser les end point , une ceinture de feu reliant tout le nouveau monde . L'objectif de Zéphyr était de détruire le monde de la piraterie en détruisant le nouveau monde et de nombreux innocents avec . ( One piece Z )  
><strong>_

Choii en avait des sueurs froides . Et dire qu'un tel malade avait projeté un tel plan alors qu'elle s'amusait en compagnie des pirates de Shanks le Roux ... Il devait s'en être fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle et de nombreuses personnes échappent d'une mort certaine .

- Et comment s'est donc passé la suite ? Quand a il été stoppé ?

- Sur la troisième île , Piriodo . L'équipage des chapeaux de pailles s'est chargé d'arrêter Zéphyr et ses hommes . Et c'est à ce moment là que les marines , menés par Akainu arrivèrent . Ils encerclèrent tout le monde . J'ai aidé les chapeaux de paille à s'en tirer , mais Miyuki est arrivée entre temps et s'est battue jusqu'à la fin aux côtés de son vieil ami Zéphyr . Jusqu'à sa mort . Je vis alors une retrouvaille assez désagréable entre Miyuki et Akainu . Les marines baissèrent leurs armes et les avaient laissés seuls . Il ne restait plus que maitre et l'élève .

- Et donc il en a profité pour la tuer vu que tout le monde avait le dos tourné ! fit froidement Choii tandis que la colère commençait à monter .

- Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! répliqua t'il alors .

**_Retour en arrière:_**

_Akainu et Miyuki étaient seuls au milieu d'un champ de lave . Tous deux ignoraient que Kuzan les observait , caché derrière une roche chaude . Il régnait une chaleur suffocante et la seule personne à ne pas être incommodé par cette fournaise fut l'amiral en chef . Tous deux se regardaient . On pouvait sentir une incroyable tension entre eux . On aurait dit qu'ils se comprenaient sans pour autant se parler . Et après un long moment qui parut interminable à Kuzan , Akainu parla le premier : _

_- Alors vous étiez ici , professeur ._

_- Oui . Je voulais voir Zéphyr , ou plutôt , voir jusqu'où son amour de la justice le pousserait à aller . J'étais curieuse de constater cela avant de mourir . _

_- Mourir ? Vous n'y songez pas j'espère ?! Je ... Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ... _

_- Je suis une vieille femme fatiguée , lasse et complètement désabusée par le monde qui m'entoure . J'ai vécu bien trop de choses et fait bien trop de choses atroces dans ma vie pour être pardonnée . Le fardeau que j'ai porté sur mes frêles épaules était bien trop lourd . _

_- Mais que diable voulez vous ... _

_- Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut lorsque tu as tué Ace . Après tout ce que Garp et moi avions du faire pour le mettre à l'abri . Finalement , j'ai été incapable de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite a cet abruti de Roi des pirates ..._

_Akainu recula de quelques pas , sous le choc . _

_- Vous ... Vous plaisantiez j'espère ? Pactiser avec des pirates ... Jamais vous ne feriez une pareille ... _

_- Arrêtes de m'idéaliser ! hurla elle alors . Je suis loin d'être parfaite . Que ce soit mon cœur , mes actions et même mon apparence ! Tout n'est qu'une illusion ! Dans ma vie , j'ai tué des marines , j'ai pactisé avec des pirates dans le but d'avoir des informations à utiliser pour faire tomber d'autres marines . Il n'y a pas plus corrompue que moi sur cette putain de planète !  
><em>

_Kusan vit Akainu écarquiller les yeux choqué . Il avait toujours voulu voir en son mentor une femme parfaite , une vraie héroïne , une combattante aux ordres de la justice . Une femme incorruptible . Et tout se brisa . Ce formidable rêve se brisa . _

_- **Pourquoi** ? _

_Miyuki s'était mise à rire . _

_- Quelle importance ? Autrefois , j'étais aussi naïve que toi , jusqu'à ce que je découvre le véritable cœur de la marine . Au départ j'ai cru pouvoir le changer , enrayer la corruption gangrénant nos troupes ... Mais personne ne m'écoutait . Alors j'ai tenté de les changer de l'extérieur en intégrant le Cipher Pol , mais c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais été manipulée et que durant tout ce temps , mon véritable ennemi se trouvait sous mes yeux à écrire les lois régissant notre monde . J'ai été déçue . Trahie . Trompée . Abusée . Et au final , je fus corrompue à mon tour ... Alors ? Est ce que je te dégoutte ? Tu ne dis plus rien ...  
><em>

_Il la prit dans ses bras . Elle affichait encore son apparence de femme de la trentaine alors qu'elle frôlait les 90 ans . Elle tenta quelque peu de reculer , mais la prise d'Akainu devint plus forte . Il ne voulait pas la lâcher . Pourtant , Kusan devinais sans nul doute qu'il était très ému a ce moment . Il avait agi sans réfléchir . Et comme il croyait être seul avec elle ... _

_- Au final ... Je suis comme Zéphyr en fin de compte . Je n'y crois plus . Ou plutôt , j'ai cessé d'y croire . _

_- Mais pourtant , vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant . Murmura t'il alors conscient qu'il s'agissait de ses derniers instants . L'avez vous fait pour moi . _

_- Ne sois pas trop sur de toi , gamin ! Je voulais juste être certain que Sengoku ne fasse pas trop de conneries !  
><em>

_- Mais bien sûr ... Pourtant ... Vous n'aviez aucune raison de culpabiliser . Ce que vous avez fait était ce que j'aurais fait à votre place . La justice n'a jamais été parfaite . L'idéaliser était une folie . Mais continuer d'essayer d'y croire quitte à en être aveuglé , fait de vous quelqu'un de remarquable . Une personne dont j'ai été fier d'être l'apprenti .  
><em>

_-** Adieu gamin** . _

_-** Adieu professeur** . _

_C'est alors qu'il la consuma à l'aide de son fruit du démon tout en la serrant dans ses bras . Le métal en fusion fit de la vapeur , tomba , puis disparut . _

_**Fin du flash back .** _

Choii se mit alors à pleurer , en colère . Et alors qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de sa famille au profit de ses amis marines , quitte à l'abandonner à son triste sort ... Pourquoi avait il fallu que sa mort soit si difficile à accepter ?! Encore maintenant , elle était convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'une farce , comme le coup de Marineford . Sa grand mère n'était pas une femme prête à supplier pour qu'on la tue . C'était une femme forte , une véritable force de la nature . Elle n'avait pas remarqué un seul instant à quel point elle avait semblé usée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu . Elle le regrettait d'ailleurs .

- Quel est le message qu'elle m'a laissée ? Fit elle d'une voix résolue en se tournant vers Kusan tandis qu'il se remit à boire .

- " **Vas au bout de tes rêves** " fit il alors .

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle vit Kusan se lever et faire mine de quitter le bar .

- Où allez vous donc ainsi ?

- A Punk Hazard . Un de mes contacts m'a informé qu'il se passait des choses bizarres là bas en ce moment . Je m'y rends de ce pas . Ah oui ... Bonne chance avec les fils de Barbe Blanche .

Choii sursauta . Ce crétin s'en était souvenu . Elle se mit à rire plus épuisée qu'autre chose ... Et alors que la porte se refermait , elle demanda si une chambre était disponible au bar , car en effet , il faisait aussi restaurant et hôtel . On lui confia une clé après qu'elle ait payé et elle partit se coucher . Choii se coucha dans le lit et s'endormit . Elle espérait que le chagrin s'effacerait comme tous les autres . Elle plongea alors dans le sommeil , sans se rendre compte que la vivre card de Marco , posée sur la table de nuit , s'était mise à bouger .

**à suivre ...**


	33. Arc Réhabilitation partie 2

**Arc 11 : Réhabilitation mouvementée **

**partie 2 : **

**Chapitre 88 : La sorcière de Fortana . **

Choii se réveilla en sursaut . Elle avait dormi une demie journée . Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaitre . Très vite , elle renoua son kimono , passa un coup de peine rapide sur ses cours cheveux et prit la vivre card . Elle s'aperçut alors que cette dernière avait de nouveau bougé . Pas autant que lorsque le pirate était en vadrouille sur les mers , mais assez pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas sur l'île .

- Où diable a t'il bien pu passer ?

Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit et le barman arriva dans la pièce totalement affolé . Choii bailla tout en essuyant les perles qui coulaient de ses yeux à son réveil . L'irruption soudaine du Barman dans sa chambre la fit se tendre davantage . Mais en voyant l'air essoufflé de ce dernier , elle en a conclu que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer . Elle croisa alors les bras et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Les recruteurs sont sur l'île ! Ils sont en train de faire le ménage . Certains ont même réussi à capturer un groupe de pirate très puissant ! Il faut que vous partiez d'ici au plus vite !

- Attends . Est ce que tu les as vus de tes yeux ces pirates ?

Ce dernier acquiesça .

- Est ce que dans le groupe il y en avait un qui avait une coupe en forme d'ananas ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau .

- Merde ... Et dire que je m'étais promise de ne pas m'en mêler . Il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autres choix après tout ... Fit elle en ruminant . Elle s'exprima alors un peu plus fort : Peux tu me dire par où ils sont passés ? Avec un peu de chance , je peux les sauver avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Fortana .

- Euh ... Il y a un immense pont qui relie les quatre îles en faisant le tour de l'archipel . Ils sont partis il n'y a pas longtemps . Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ...

- Merci .

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et se mit alors à suivre la vivre card . Elle était légèrement énervée . Marco était un pirate extrêmement puissant ! Pourquoi diable se serrait il laissé capturer par des crétins pareils ?! En tout cas , il était loin de lui faciliter la tache ! Elle regarda en bas et vit que de nombreux corps avaient été entassés ça et là dans les rues . Elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici , mais en tout il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle le moins possible . Après tout , c'est son caractère un peu trop altruiste qui l'avait toujours menée au cœur des ennuis et la faisait souffrir au final . Et elle en avait marre que ça tombe toujours sur elle .

- Eh ! Regardez ! Y'a une femme là bas ! fit l'un des recruteurs en levant le doigt vers elle .

Soudain , d'autres arrivèrent et se regroupèrent autour de la maison sur laquelle elle était perchée . L'un d'eux , leur boss sans doute fit d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse à son gout :

- Que faites vous ici , hime-chan ? Elle tiqua au mignon surnom . La prenaient ils vraiment pour une idiote ?

- Euh ... Fit elle en jouant la comédie . Je me suis perdue et je ne retrouve plus mes amis . Est ce que vous les auriez vus par hasard ?

Elle en entendit certains rire sous leur capes tandis que leur chef souriait d'un air malsain . Il approcha quelque peu et Choii se tendit davantage .

- Et si vous descendiez de votre perchoir , princesse ?

- Et si je refuse ?

Le boss cessa de sourire . Ses traits se durcirent considérablement avant de dire froidement :

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de refuser .

- Oh ... Vraiment ?

Soudainement , elle sauta du toit et atterrit , sabre sortit , dans la rue , face aux recruteurs . Son regard innocent changea . Il était devenu froid , dénué d'émotion . C'est alors qu'ils comprirent ce qui allait leur arriver : Elle allait tous les tuer . Ils sortirent leurs armes trop tard . Elle fondit sur eux à une vitesse époustouflante et les déchiqueta avec grâce . Une fois sa tache terminée , elle se tourna vers le seul qu'elle avait épargné , leur boss , et fit d'un ton tranchant :

- Tu vas m'emmener à ton QG . ( Elle plaça son épée sous le cou du boss et exigea un peu plus fort ) Et que ça saute !

**...**

L'île de Fortana était comme son nom l'indiquait , plus une forteresse qu'autre chose . Et cette dernière recouvrait toute l'île . On pouvait accéder à l'île grâce aux trois ponts qui la reliait aux îles de Calisto , Ravenclown et Brunehilde . Ces îles formaient une sorte de triangle dans laquelle se cachait la dite île . Mais voilà , c'est à l'intérieur du fameux triangle que le brouillard était le plus épais . Il l'était tellement , qu'il était impossible de voir ses propres pieds parterre . C'est pourquoi des ponts ont étés construits .

Cette forteresse abrite un vaste laboratoire scientifique qui s'étend sur toute l'île et la personne qui en a la charge est Mnémosyne . Du moins , il s'agit de son nom de code , signifiant déesse de la mémoire . Elle est l'un des généraux de Kaido , la seule dont la marine ignore le véritable nom ou encore l'apparence . On dit que quiconque la croise finit immanquablement par perdre la mémoire . C'est pour cette raison que tous les hommes qui la servent portent des combinaisons recouvert d'un gel à base de granit marin , afin de ne pas être touché par ses ondes amnésiques . Telle une prisonnière de son propre palais , elle ne quitte jamais son laboratoire et y vit en respectant des règles précises en régulant comme une reine son rythme de vie .

Il était 11 heures , une heure avant midi et l'heure qu'elle consacrait au temps libre . C'est durant cette heure que chaque jour , les assistants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations pouvaient entendre la mélodie ensorcelante jouée par leur maitresse ( Marcel Grandjany- Rhapsody ) . Assise sur son tabouret et supportant la harpe sur son épaule gauche , elle pinçait agilement les cordes de l'instrument et faisait vibrer l'envoutante mélodie dans toute la pièce . Elle fermait les yeux tout en continuant de jouer . Sa maitrise du morceau était telle qu'elle pouvait amplement se le permettre . Tantôt vif , tantôt lascif , le morceau émerveillait les sens . Et lorsqu'il se terminait , seul une courte résonance demeurait .

Mnémosyne soupirait de plaisir . Tant qu'elle aurait cette harpe , tant qu'elle continuerai à en jouer , elle même pouvait se permettre d'oublier . De tout oublier , ne serait ce que l'espace d'un instant . Kaido , les scientifiques , ses expériences macabres . Tout . La musique emportait au loin tout ses tracas et les ramenait une fois le morceau achevé . Un retour à la réalité .

- Maitresse . Fit un de ses servants .

- Quoi encore ? Fit elle lassée .

- Nous venons de capturer des proies intéressantes .

- Intéressantes ? Vous n'avez qu'a les enfermer au quartier sud , comme les autres proies dignes d'êtres observées . Je viendrai les voir après manger .

- C'est qu'ils vous attendent de pied ferme .

La scientifique en chef le regarda d'un air dur avant d'exploser :

- Parce que vous ne les avez pas mis sous sédatifs ?! Espèce d'incapable !

- Ce n'est pas moi . C'est ...

- Assez ! fit elle exaspérée . Pourquoi n'ont ils pas été endormis ? Reprit elle plus calmement .

- Ils étaient trop puissants pour les recruteurs du secteur . Ils n'ont eu d'autre choix que de les mener jusqu'ici à travers le brouillard . Je ...

- Tu sais ... Fit elle en le coupant délibérément . J'ai toujours aimé le brouillard . D'un blanc aussi doux que celui des nuages , il nous cache au yeux de l'extérieur et nous préserve de l'horreur . Mais ! fit elle froidement en faisant sursauter l'assistant . S'il y a une chose que je hais le plus chez lui , c'est qu'il n'est fait que d'eau et qu'il permet à la racaille d'infiltrer nos lieux ! Pourquoi ? Exigea t'elle en se tournant vers l'assistant .

- C'est à cause de la détenue 1385 . Expliqua t'il en tendant le dossier à sa maitresse qui en profita pour le lire scrupuleusement .

- Haruta . cheveux cours et bruns , yeux bleus . Taille 1m 51 . Habilitées pour l'épée . Fit elle en lisant d'un air las . N'est ce pas l'une des dernières acquisitions que nous avons faites ?

- En effet . Nous l'avons capturée aux abords de Calisto il y a trois jours . Nous avons eu du mal à la prendre car elle se débattait fortement . Mais les somnifères que vous avez crées ont fonctionné à merveille .

Mnémosyne sourit . Bien entendu que ses somnifères fonctionnent . Elle a tout de même passé de nombreuses années à les perfectionner . Et c'est en mêlant sciences et fruit du démon qu'elle y est parvenue . Elle passa sa main sous sa nuque et la retira d'un geste sec vers le haut , ce qui fit virevolter ses longs cheveux mauve .

- Allons y . Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ces hommes si puissants venus me défier sous propre palais .

**...**

Ils étaient six à attendre dans le luxueux hall du Palais de Fortana . Enfin ils y étaient parvenus . Marco se mit alors à penser à tout le chemin parcouru . Après la guerre et la mort d'Ace et Barbe Blanche , ils furent placés sous la protection de Shanks . Cependant , Marco fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il fut incapable de combler le vide , la perte immense produite par ces eux là . C'était comme si le cœur même de l'équipage leur avait été arraché . Et avec les nombreuses pertes subites lors de la guerre , beaucoup de leurs amis se mirent à les abandonner et cessèrent d'être pirates .

Et très vite , ils ne furent que sept . Marco , Joz , Vista , Izou , Arcol , Gina et pour finir Haruta . Traqués par les marines et les chasseurs de prime , ils se retrouvèrent à errer jusqu'à l'archipel Brouillard . La brume était telle que leur navire heurta des récifs près des cotes et faillit couler . Par chance , il s'avérait que Calisto avait un port aux eaux peu profondes . Leur plan était de rester sur cette île le temps qu'ils reprennent des forces et qu'ils réparent leur navire avant de repartir . Mais voilà , avant même qu'ils ne puisse s'en rendre compte , Haruta avait disparu . Ils la cherchèrent du mieux qu'ils purent , interrogèrent les habitants et constatèrent qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins perdu la boule .

Ils firent alors des recherches et apprirent qu'il arrivait souvent que des recruteurs arrivent et kidnappent des gens . Cependant , personne ne savait pourquoi ou dans quel but ... Rare étaient ceux qui revenaient sur l'île et généralement , ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait leur être arrivé . En clair , personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sur cette île du nom de Fortana . Mais une légende courait dans les rues . Certains disaient que par beau temps , lorsque le son portait loin , certains juraient avoir entendu le son d'une harpe au loin . La harpe d'une sorcière . Et cela avait de quoi renforcer le mystère des lieux .

Mais il se contrefichaient des mystères du coin . Tout ce qu'ils voulaient , c'était sauver Haruta . Et comme personne ne voulait aller vers eux , ils décidèrent d'aller à eux . C'est ainsi qu'ils obligèrent des recruteurs à les mener jusque là bas .

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin . Trois personnes apparurent . Dont deux qui étaient vêtus d'uniformes de scientifiques . La dernière personne était une femme qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant eux . Marco et tous les hommes d'ailleurs , écarquillèrent les yeux face à la beauté de la femme qui se trouvait face à eux . D'une beauté gracile , elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche couverte de perles et de dentelle . Ses longs cheveux mauves pale lui arrivait jusqu'au creux des reins et sa peau d'albâtre rendrait sans doute Boa Hankock ivre de jalousie . Mais il ne fallait en aucun cas se laisser duper par l'apparente douceur de cette femme de 30 ans à peine . Car ses yeux d'un jaune acide étaient si froids qu'ils pouvaient être capables de tout geler autour d'elle . Marco se mit à sourire , amusé . Pour une fois , il donnait raison aux commérages : cette femme était vraiment une sorcière .

Elle se mit d'ailleurs à parler et écarta ses bras en guise de bienvenue :

- Bonjour à tous , je suis Mnémosyne , la maitresse des lieux et vous êtes sur mon domaine , l'île de Fortana . Vous devez venir de très loin , rescapés de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche . Et si vous vous reposiez chez moi .

Marco fronça les sourcils . Malgré son envoutante beauté , il y ait quelque chose chez cette femme qui le dérangeait . Ces yeux . Il ne détectait en elle aucune trace d'humanité . Aucuns sentiments . Rien qui ne puisse la trahir . Et bien que ses gestes soient accueillants , il demanda froidement :

- Rends nous Haruta ! Et nous repartirons aussi vite que nous sommes venus .

Elle se mit alors à rire tandis que tous se tendirent .

- Je crains que vous ne m'aillez mal compris , pirates . Vous connaissez mon apparence ainsi que la position de cette île . Vous ne repartirez jamais d'ici . Fit elle d'un ton glacial .

Ils se mirent alors tous en position d'attaque mais réagirent trop tard . En un instant , la pièce tout entière se remplit d'une fumée à la fois mauve et moelleuse qui les firent tous tomber au sol .

Marco n'avait rien vu venir et alors que sa vue se brouillait , il vit vit que les deux scientifiques avaient un masque tandis que Mnémosyne le regardait en souriant d'un air atroce . Il sombra dans l'inconscience .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 89 : Bordel à Punk Hasard .**

Vers 14 heures , Choii arriva aux abords de Fortana avec le chef des recruteurs . Elle vit devant elle un immense palais protégé par de hauts murs de briques roses . L'île tout entière semblait flotter en pleine illusion .

- Mais c'est quoi cette île au juste ?

- Pff ! Il s'agit de la demeure de la grande Mnémosyne , la générale fantôme du grand empereur Kaido et détentrice du nému nému no mi . Cette île est un immense laboratoire scientifique qui utilise sans vergogne les habitants des trois iles comme cobayes . Et tout ça dans le but de rendre notre armée encore plus puissante que jamais !

- Tu sembles bien plus bavard tout à coup ...

- De toute façon , tu ne ressortiras jamais d'ici vivante ou saine d'esprit , alors je peux y aller . Personne n'échappe à Mnémosyne de toute manière alors ... Et même si tu réussis à y parvenir ... Un seul coup , une seule égratignure et Kaido te torturera jusqu'à la mort . Ha ha ha ha ... Argh ! Paf !

Le boss tomba à terre , sonné . Choii murmura alors :

- Et toi ? Qui te protèges au juste ? Imbécile ...

Elle le cacha derrière des buissons et sauta par dessus le mur de briques . Elle s'infiltra aisément .

...

Il était 16 heures et comme à son habitude , Mnémosyne poursuivait ses essais en laboratoire . Elle avait sous ses yeux un cobaye solidement attaché qui se mettait à hurler comme un damné . Elle soupira d'ennui . Ils étaient si prévisibles ... Il leur suffisait de leur ouvrir la tête pour qu'ils se mettent à hurler . Et ce , même si on leur disait qu'ils étaient anesthésiés . La peur les rendaient fou et d'une certaine manière , c'était elle qui les rendaient humains . Mnémosyne prit alors son scalpel et commença à tâtonner la zone qu'elle jugeait contrôler la peur . Le but était d'éradiquer la peur du corps d'un individu afin de le transformer en machine à tuer . Et tout ça pour la gloire de Kaido et sa curiosité personnelle .

- Par pitié ! Non ! NOOOOOON !

Et pourtant , il ne s'agissait que d'une petite incision ... Qui échoua une fois de plus . Le patient devint un légume ... Elle soupira de dépit et appela alors le service de nettoyage qui arriva au pas de course . Elle leur ordonna alors de lui faire la "totale " ils acquiescèrent et embarquèrent le patient qui ne reverra jamais plus la lumière du jour .

Pour eux , une totale signifie , retirer tout ce qui peut être réutilisé sur un autre corps humain . Les organes , la peau et même le sang . Tout était soigneusement stocké en vue d'un usage futur .

Elle passa près de son assistant et fit :

- Encore un échec ! Décidément ... Rien ne me réussit aujourd'hui ! Je vais me laver , que personne ne me dérange ! ordonna t'elle alors .

- Reposez vous bien . Fit il en s'inclinant .

Elle l'ignora et retourna à ses appartements . Une fois seule , elle fit tomber un à un ses vêtements sur le sol et plongea dans son bain . Il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de piscine intérieure qui se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce presque vide . Elle s'enfouit alors dans l'eau chaude et y barbota avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette un sabre sous la gorge . Elle pâlit aussitôt . Comment avait on fait pour s'introduire jusqu'à elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte ?! Et alors qu'elle voulut se lever , une voix d'un froid mortel lui murmura :

-** Si tu fais quoi que ce soit de suspect , je te jures que tu vas le regretter** .

...

Mnémosyne se fit alors trainer en petite tenue jusqu'à son bureau . Elle était bien plus surprise qu'apeurée . La femme qui se tenait devant elle avait de courts cheveux argentés et un kimono noir , entièrement noir que ce soit le obi , le obiage ou encore le obijime . C'était d'un lugubre ... Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y penser davantage que la femme fit froidement :

- Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit , saches que je suis au courant pour ton fruit du démon , le Remu Remu no mi . Et je peux te certifier qu'il ne marchera pas sur moi .

Mnémosyne haussa un sourcil .

- Vraiment ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse ... Rares étaient les fruits capables de contrer les effets du sien . Ou alors était ce le haki ? Dans ce cas , cette fille ne lui poserait aucun problème , car elle avait crée une drogue passant outre la protection du haki . Il lui fallait juste gagner du temps . Suffisamment pour que ses sbires puissent répandre le gaz à travers son bureau .

- Exactement . Et tu vas faire ce que je te dis !

Mnémosyne fronça les sourcils . Mais pour qui se prenait elle cette fille ? Lui obéir ? Elle ne recevait d'ordres de personne . Et encore d'une espèce de pirate du dimanche qui aurait réussi par le plus grand des hasards à se faufiler jusqu'à elle , tout en profitant qu'elle soit en position de faiblesse pour frapper !

- **Je t'écoute ...** Fit elle d'un ton las . Elle vit alors que le sabre s'était dangereusement rapproché . **...Avec attention** . Rajouta elle alors tout en fixant l'autre femme de ses yeux mauvais .

- Il y a trois jours , tu as kidnappé une fille sur Calisto . Et y a quelques heures , ses amis ont tentés de la sauver , mais hélas , ils ne sont toujours pas revenus .

- Ah ... Fit alors Mnémosyne avec compréhension . Tu es leur amie c'est ça ? Et quoi ? Parce que tu crois avoir ce serait ce qu'un peu de pouvoir sur moi , tu t'imagines que je vais gentiment faire ce que tu demandes ? Comme c'est insensé !

Et c'est à cet instant que le gaz se propagea dans toute la pièce sous le rire hystérique de Mnémosyne qui croyait avoir une fois de plus gagné . Après tout ... Ce gaz avait fonctionné sur les autres qui étaient venus plus tôt , alors pourquoi pas sur elle ?

- C'est fini ! Tu n'as plus aucune ... Hein ?

La fumée mauve se dissipa et Mnémosyne écarquilla les yeux . Non . Impossible . Elle était encore consciente et pire encore , elle était protégée par une bulle d'eau qui entourait tout son corps .

- **De l'eau ?!** fit elle tandis qu'elle reculait de crainte , comme si l'eau était le diable . Et c'était le cas . En tant qu'utilisatrice de fruit du démon , l'eau était son pire cauchemar . Après tout , c'était un peu le cas de tout les utilisateurs non ? Mais cette fille ! Cette fille ! **C'est impossible ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Un tel fruit ne peut exister ! **s'écria t'elle alors . Elle appela alors ses hommes à la rescousse . Mais personne ne vint . Seul l'assistant arriva . Et lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte , tout le gaz avait déjà été aspiré puis expulsé au loin . Mnémosyne fit d'un air mauvais : Toi ... Que fais tu ici ?! Où sont mes gardes ?! Cette fille ... Il faut l'annihiler !

- **Calmez vous un peu , maitresse** . Fit il doucement . Il se tourna alors vers l'autre femme et s'inclina sous le regard enragé de la sorcière de Fortana . **Pardonnez nous pour ce si mauvais accueil , lady Choii . Nous en sommes profondément navrés ... Car vous êtes bien bien Sa Choii , commandante de Carl Snow et détentrice du misu misu no mi ?  
><strong>

Choii acquiesça . Elle rangea alors son sabre tandis que Mnémosyne s'enflamma :

- Comment oses tu me ridiculiser , espèce de chien galeux !

L'assistant se mit en colère et répliqua froidement :

- **Sauf votre respect , maitresse , vous semblez oublier que comme vous , je suis et resterai un général aux ordres de Kaido . Je ne suis pas un de vos mignons dont vous pouvez disposer à votre guise . Je suis présent sur cette île afin de vous surveiller** !

- Tss.

Il continua alors , un peu plus préoccupé cette fois ci :

- **Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici dame Choii , cependant , j'ose croire que cette visioconférence vous intéressera grandement . Ainsi que vous , maitresse Mnémosyne . Pouvons la regarder ensemble sans qu'aucune autre dispute éclate** ?

Choii s'assit alors calmement sur le divan tandis que Mnémosyne se laisser tomber d'un air rageur non loin d'elle . L'Assistant s'assit entre elles deux . D'un claquement de doigt , il ordonna au visioescargophone de commencer à transmettre . C'est alors qu'ils virent la tête de Caesar Clown . Un éminent scientifique de la coalition fantôme et spécialiste des armes à destruction massive . Un psychopathe de tout premier ordre à la prime de 300 millions de béryls . Ce dernier allait présenter au monde de la pègre , ainsi aux autres membres de la coalition fantôme , le fruit de son travail :

**- Navré de vous avoir fait entendre , mesdames et messieurs les commissionnaires . C'est enfin le moment décisif . Les smileys qui sont venus en volant un par un des terres de flammes vont bientôt se rassembler ici , dans la partie centrale des terres de glace .Sous peu , ils s'uniront ici . Et lorsqu'ils seront devenus à nouveau un smiley complet , l'expérience commencera .**

Elle put alors voir à l'écran un immense bonbon d'au moins 20 mètres de diamètre posé dans la neige par des sbires du scientifique .

-** Smiley est ... La bombe à gaz toxique qui a montré pouvoir tuer cette île quatre ans plus tôt . Le gaz H2S en lui même .**

Choii en eut des sueurs froides ... 4 ans plus tôt , en 1520 , elle avait entendu dire que l'île de punk hasard avait été anéantie suite à une expérience de Végapunk qui aurait mal tourné ... Mais imaginer que c'était en réalité ce grand malade qui en était la cause ... Qu'allait il donc leur montrer cette fois ci ?

- **Le point posant problème la dernière fois était que ceux qui avaient absorbé du poison ont pu se réfugier en lieu sûr tout en s'affaiblissant . Voilà donc quel était le problème . Cependant , j'ai eu l'idée de donner à Smiley un bonbon gigantesque afin de doter mon arme de destruction massive d'un effet très intéressant qui me permettra cette fois ci de vous montrer un véritable chef d'œuvre achevé ! Le nom de cette nouvelle arme qui va naitre aujourd'hui sera dorénavant ... Shi no Kuni ! ( pays de la mort )**

C'est alors que la grosse bestiole gélatineuse se jeta sur l'immense bonbon qui frétilla tout en se dissolvant lentement à l'intérieur de la bête . Et lorsqu'il fut entièrement absorbé , celle ci se teinta d'un violet atroce qui fit sourire Mnémosyne et inquiéta Choii . Il se transforma alors en une immense vague de lave violet projetant un gaz dévastateur sur tout ce qu'il touchait .

- **Shulo lo lo lo ! J'ai réussi!**

- Il a réussi ! reprit alors Mnémosyne d'une joie enfantine alors qu'à l'écran on voyait des hommes courir et se faire engloutir d=par la vapeur violâtre .

- **C'est un succès ! Je ne laisserai plus une seule personne s'enfuir . C'est très bien comme ça . Le point posant problème lors de l'expérience de la dernière fois , c'était le fait qu'il y ait des survivants ! Même si le poison agissait , comme ils pouvaient bouger un peu , ils ont pu se réfugier . En ce cas ... J'aurais du les solidifier ! Un gaz qui s'accroche au corps telle les cendres ! Il pénètre par la peau et il paralyse tout le corps d'une traite . Shu lo lo lo lo lo ... ! Allez , ô arme de destruction massive parfaite ! Shi no Kuni ! Montres nous en plus ! Une illustration ultime de l'enfer !**

Mnémosyne semblait alors être en plein extase . Décidément , choii ne comprenait la joie morbide qui animait les scientifiques de leur envergure ... C'est alors que la caméra zooma sur une cage qui était en train de se faire expédier à l'extérieur . Son bref sourire se brisa lorsqu'elle reconnut les gens à son bord . Mugiwara no Luffy et ses amis , Trafalger Law ... Smoker et Tashigi et pire que tout ... Paule elle même !

- **Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** s'écria alors Choii alors qu'elle voyait Caesar envoyer son amie à la mort . D'abord Impel Down et maintenant ça ?!

- **Allez donc le prouver au monde . Le fait que face à cette arme de destruction massive , Shi no Kuni ... Même une tête mise à prix à 400 millions , même un vice amiral de la marine ou encore un grand shishibukai ... Crèveraient sans rien pouvoir faire !**

**à suivre ...**

** Chapitre 90 : Nakamas . **

Choii continuait de regarder l'écran sans comprendre . Mais que diable se passait il là bas ? Elle croyait que l'île avait été interdite d'accès depuis l'affaire d'il y avait 4 ans . Et puis les amiraux Akainu et Aokiji ont choisi ce lieu pour leur affrontement . Leur affrontement fut si violent qu'il en changea le climat même de l'île . Et apparemment , Ceasar avait décidé d'en faire son laboratoire privé . Cela , elle pouvait le comprendre . En revanche , ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas , c'était ce que faisait Paule et tous les autres sur cette foutue île . Le hasard ne pouvait pas faire aussi bien les choses . C'était impossible !

**Booooom!**

Et alors que Mnémosyne et l'assistant étaient en train d'échanger violemment , le bruit de l'explosion attira leur attention .

- J'adore Caesar ! Même sans le vouloir , il attire le spectacle .

La fumée que provoqua l'explosion du dit navire ne permettait plus de voir clairement la cage . Et puis … A un moment , la fumée violette finit par l'atteindre . Et tout le paysage se transforma et devint une terre morte . Shi no Kuni hein ? Choii regarda l'écran en ayant des sueurs froides . Si ça lui tombait dessus , qui sait ce qu'elle deviendrait . Elle espérait de tout cœur que Paule parvienne à s'en sortir , parce que là où elle était , il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider …

- **Shu lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo ! Shu lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo ! C'est terminé ! Sur cette île de Punk Hasard , il n'y a aucun endroit où l'homme puisse survivre ! Vous avez vu cette formidable expérience publique ? Que ce soit l'équipage Mugiwara , Trafalgar Law … La Marine G5 ou encore de quelconques gêneurs … Ils ont sacrifiés leurs corps pour moi et ont démontré l'efficacité de Shi no Kuni ! Shu lo lo lo lo lo lo ! Shu lo lo lo … Hein ? Quoi …Comment ?! Non , c'est impossible !**

Et l'écran s'éteignit subitement .

Au final , ils furent laissés sur leur faim . Mnémosyne regarda l'écran éteint sans comprendre tandis que Choii sembla afficher un bref sourire . Rien ne sembla se passer comme prévu en fin de compte . Certes , la bombe à gaz Shinokuni fonctionnait à merveille mais … Si Caesar a jugé bon d'éteindre la retransmission de sa petite expérience en direct , c'est que ses prisonniers ont finis par se faire la malle . Choii se désintéressa alors de l'écran devenu noir . S'ils étaient saufs , c'est que Paule était sauve elle aussi . Après tout , elle s'était bien enfuie d'Impel Down avec l'aide du chapeau de paille . Elle devait s'en être tirée . Et à ce niveau là , puisque personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il peut bien se passer à l'intérieur du laboratoire mis à part ceux qui y sont , cette affaire ne la regardait plus .

Elle avait traversé le nouveau monde comme une damnée afin de convaincre Marco et ceux qui le suivent de faire parti de son équipage . Et s'il fallait les sortir de force de Fortana , alors elle le ferait . Mais pas sans contreparties . Les temps où il fallait se montrer gentil étaient révolu .

- Quand est ce que nous allons reprendre notre conversation , je suis assez pressée voyez vous .

- Ha ! Écoutes la donc ! Railla alors Mnémosyne . Et dire qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encore pour son amie quelques secondes plus tôt . Je parie qu'en réalité , tu veux sortir de là le plus vite possible afin de l'aider , je me trompe ?

- **Tu te trompes** . répondit t'elle à l'étonnement général . Plus vite les choses seront réglées , plus vite nous reprendront nos vies et nos affaires , aussi immorales soient elles ...

- Tss . fit alors Mnémosyne d'un air mauvais .

- Allons allons ... Fit l'assistant d'un air détendu . Si j'ai bien compris , fit il à l'attention de Choii , vous voulez récupérer les détenus . Mais ... Qu'avons nous en échange ? Après tout , qui nous dit que si nous vous laissons gentiment partir , vous ne balanceriez pas tout nos plans à votre boss ?

- Tout simplement ... Parce qu'actuellement , je suis seule . Je suis en cavale , aussi bien pour les marines et pour mon boss . D'ailleurs , je ne considère pas Emiliae comme mon boss . déclara elle froidement . Et puis ... Si elle traite avec votre empereur , elle doit sans doute se douter de ce que vous semblez trafiquer dans l'ombre . Je ne suis pas une marine . Et j'ai passé l'âge d'être trop gentille . Mais voilà ... Aujourd'hui , mon objectif est de récupérer ces détenus et croyez moi , je le ferai . Fit elle en regardant froidement l'assistant dans les yeux tout en dégainant lentement son sabre de son fourreau .

- Elle est seule ! Alors qu'attendons nous pour ...

- D'accord . Fit l'assistant . Nous te rendrons les détenus et vous laisseront quitter l'archipel en toute sécurité , du moment que vous n'y remettiez plus jamais les pieds .

- Cela va de soi .

- Nous effaceront la mémoire de ces gens , à partir de l'instant où sont entrés dans le laboratoire . Et nous comptons sur votre discrétion .

- Bien .

Choii se leva et suivit l'assistant vers l'entrée de la forteresse . C'est là bas qu'elle allait attendre le retour de Marco et des autres . Et alors que Choii allait s'asseoir sur l'un des précieux divans , l'assistant rajouta :

- Au fait , mon nom est Ren .** Ren de l'équipage de Kaido** . Il se peut qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions face à face . Il est tout à fait possible que ce genre de choses arrive , vu la tournure des évènements .

- Et ?

- Saches que Caesar travaille pour Joker qui n'est autre que le Shishibukai Donquixote Dofflamingo . Il est probable que Punk Hasard tombe et que Joker tombe avec . Et Kaido est le plus gros client de Joker . Tu me suis ?

- Tu penses vraiment que toute cette affaire aurait quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

- Bien entendu . Je ne suis pas comme Mnémosyne , à consacrer les sciences comme une divinité à part entière et à en être préoccupé à tel point que rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance . Je sais qui tu es mais plus important , qui ils sont . Et je vois clairement les liens qu'il y a entre toi , eux , trafalgar Law , les Mugiwaras ... Sans compter ton amie aux cheveux blonds . Si les guerres prennent autant d'importante c'est parce que le monde des pirates est emmêlé dans des centaines voir des milliers de liens qui font que toute dispute prenne des proportions gigantesques surtout lorsqu'un empereur est impliqué . Prends garde .

- Toi ... Tu n'es pas qu'un simple général de seconde zone obéissant à Kaido .

- Désolé de te décevoir , mais c'est ce que je suis . Je suis juste un peu plus perspicace que j'en ai l'air , c'est tout . Au revoir ...

- **C'est ça .**

**...**

Choii souffla un grand coup . Enfin seule , elle laissait amplement retomber le stress . Elle ne voulait pas davantage s'interroger sur l'endroit où elle avait mis les pieds . Cela ne servait à rien , d'autant plus qu'elle se promettait de ne plus y revenir . Quant à cet homme , Ren ... Enfin , l'assistant . Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment lorsqu'il se prétendait comme étant " sans importance " . Un homme sans intérêt ne dirigerait pas secrètement les lieux . Mais qu'importe ... Aussi peu important qu'il soit , il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se recroise un jour . Excepté si ses hypothèses étaient justes ... Mais soyons réalistes , si les ages de la piraterie surgissaient et se répandaient comme les vagues , détruisant tout sur leur passage ... Joker était de ceux qui résistaient envers et contre tout à l'érosion . Personne ne pouvait le couler , que ce soit les pirates qui dépendaient de lui ou le gouvernement mondial qui lui mangeait dans la main ... Certains pensaient qu'il y avait un début à tout . Mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais . Elle se souvint alors de la fois où Joker avait tenté de s'emparer d'une de ses îles ... Elle avait beau dire à tous qu'elle avait repoussé le shishibukai sans problèmes mais c'était faux . Elle en avait bavé . Atrocement bavé . La vieille douleur qu'elle avait à son bras droit se réveilla .

Et cela prouvait bien à quel point cet homme était effrayant . Elle aurait préféré oublier .

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre lui parvint alors aux oreilles . Elle se leva subitement et les vit . C'était bel et bien Marco et ...

- Choii ?! Mais que fais tu ici et où sommes nous au juste ? Fit l'homme tout en regardant à droite et à gauche les précieux bibelots accrochés ou posés ça et là dans la pièce .

Arcol ... La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu , c'était lors de la guerre de Marineford . Elle s'était vaguement demandé s'il avait oui ou non survécu à la terrible guerre ... Elle avait sa réponse .

- Tout ça n'a aucune importance . Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite .

Ils ouvrirent les portes et ressortirent de Fortana comme ils s'y étaient entrés , par la grande porte . Cette fois ci , Haruta était avec eux et personne n'était mort . Du moins , pas encore .

**...**

De retour à Calisto , ils s'installèrent au note Blue , le bar où Choii avait prit un verre avec Aokiji la veille . Encore une fois , la salle était vide , à l'exception du barman qui essuyait ses verres tout en regardant craintivement le groupe de pirates qui avait envahi les lieux . Au total , ils étaient 8 : Marco , Joz , Vista , Izou , Arcol , Gina , Haruta et Choii . Tous les 8 étaient assis à une table et tous avaient leurs yeux rivés sur Choii . Au final , Marco qui avaient été nommé chef du groupe demanda :

- Comment nous as tu retrouvés ?

Choii posa un bout de papier sur la table et fit simplement :

- Ben Beckman m'a filé ta vivre card .

Elle le vit froncer ses sourcils . Elle comprenait . Lorsque Kusan lui avait dit la même chose la veille , elle s'était presque jetée sur lui .

- Tu es en train de me dire que le second de Shanks t'a filé ma vivre card ? Je le connais . Il n'aurais jamais fait ça sans raisons . Shanks a du le demander . Mais de quoi se mêle t'il au juste ? Fit il alors pour lui même .

- A toi de me le dire ... Après tout ... Vous sept êtes tout ce qu'il reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche .

Cela n'était rien de plus qu'un simple constat . Mais la vérité faisait mal . Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit avant que Gina ne lui rétorque :

- Et alors ? Toi tu es bien toute seule . On est au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Mariejoa , à propos du fait que tu ais tué un tenryubito en plein territoire saint . Et aussi à propos du fait qu'Emiliae ait monté les autres commandant de feu Carl Snow contre toi en te tenant responsable de la mort de votre empereur . Au final , tu es en bien moins bonne position que nous .

- Tais toi . Fit elle froidement . Je pourrais très bien dire que tout cela est arrivé à cause du fait qu'Ace ait été capturé . J'ai bougé pour l'aider , parce qu'il était mon ami . Et au final , il est mort . Je pourrais accuser plein de gens pour des broutilles , mais à la fin , nous sommes tous d'accord que c'est à cause de Barbe Noire que tout a commencé . Ne voulez vous plus vous venger ?

- Si mais ... Fit alors Haruta tandis que des larmes de frustration commençaient à perler . Mais à 8 , que peut on faire ?

- Les chapeaux de pailles sont 9 et pourtant , ils en ont fais des dégâts , pareil pour l'équipage de Barbe Noire . Fit alors Marco . Est ce que tu allais dire Choii ?

- ...

Marco semblait épuisé . Choii pouvait le voir . Il semblait vide , terrassé par le chagrin , au bout du rouleau . Elle voyait bien que si jamais il refusait maintenant sa proposition , il ne reviendrait jamais plus dans le monde de la piraterie . Et elle avait néanmoins besoin de lui . Il était bien plus fort que les autres , il était un leader admirable et quelqu'un en qui elle savait qu'elle aurait confiance . Pourtant , elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots afin de les convaincre . Elles les avait sorti des griffes de la sorcière de Fortana et bravé de nombreux dangers pour les trouver puis les sauver mais ...

- Que devons nous faire Marco ? Fit alors Joz . De toute façons nous devons partir , mais vers où ?

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment , nous n'avons aucun objectif . Fit Vista . Bien que j'aimerai de nouveau défier Oeil de Faucon .

- Moi , tout ce que je veux en ce moment , c'est venger Ace . Fit alors Arcol un brin déterminé . N'oublions pas que c'est Akainu qui l'a tué . Bien que ce soit Barbe Noire qui l'ait livré . Et tout ça afin de faire tomber notre empereur .

- C'est terrible ... Fit alors Haruta .

- Je suis d'accord . Rajouta Izou . Barbe Noire et Akainu sont responsables de nos malheurs .

Marco claqua dans ses mains afin que tout le monde se taise . Il regarda Choii droit dans les yeux et fit :

- Quels sont tes objectifs ? Tu dois vraiment être au bout du rouleau toi aussi pour en être réduits à nous supplier de se joindre à toi . Alors ?

- Je dois absolument régler mon problème avec Emiliae et les autres . Mais je sais pertinemment que la conversation sera houleuse et qu'on risque de devoir avoir recours aux armes . Cependant , si je réussis à calmer le jeux et à enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle , je serais peu être capable de créer un nouvel équipage et peut être même attirer des gens puissants grâce à ma prime . Et mon premier objectif sera de devenir impératrice et de détrôner l'un des empereurs existant . Et si Emiliae ne me pardonne pas , je vais être obligée de l'affronter afin de prendre sa place .

- Tu ferais ça ? Tu te retournerai contre tes propres amis pour cette position dans le nouveau monde ?!

- Si je n'ai pas le choix ... De toute manière , avant la guerre , Carl Snow avait désigné un successeur au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour lui . Le premier choix était Sabo . Cependant , il disparaissait en permanence sans aucune raison valable . Alors du coup , on m'a choisi comme second choix au cas où il ne retrouvait pas la raison , puis Emiliae en troisième . Donc normalement , il est tout à fait légitime que je réclame ce qui m'est du .

- Et après être devenu impératrice , que feras tu ?

- J'irais me mesurer à Barbe Noire . Et puis , j'ai des comptes à rendre avec certains membres de son équipage .

- Au fait , intervint alors Vista , j'ai entendu dire que Catarina Devon avait été tué sur l'île de Damiano . Apparemment , Barbe Noire y aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre ... Certains disent que Shanks l'aurait ...

- C'est moi qui m'en suis chargée . Et ce ne fut pas plaisant . Fit elle tandis qu'elle passait ,gênée , sa main dans ses cours cheveux argents .

Tous comprirent plus ou moins maintenant pourquoi ses cheveux étaient coupés aussi courts . Cela avait du être un vrai carnage . Marco fut le premier à se lever et tandis sa main à Choii :

- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où l'avenir nous mènera , en ce moment , j'ai envie de te croire . Quelle sera notre prochaine destination , capitaine ?

Choii écarquilla les yeux . Elle n'en revenait pas . Puis soudain , son sourire refleurit alors qu'elle annonça :

- **Wano** .

**à suivre ...**


	34. Arc Réhabilitation partie 3

**Arc 11 : Réhabilitation mouvementée **

**partie 3 : **

**Chapitre 91 : Une nouvelle qui ébranla le monde . **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaines qu'ils avaient quittés l'archipel Numeros afin de faire route vers Wano kuni . Choii regarda avec attention les cartes maritimes en compagnie de Marco . Discrètement , elle se mit à sourire . Enfin , elle n'était plus toute seule . Elle avait finie par se relever de tout ça . Carl Snow était mort , et tout ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à bâtir sur le nouveau monde s'effritait . Elle s'est jurée de tout faire afin de stabiliser la situation . Le plan était simple : Beaucoup de gens en avaient après elle , dont Emiliae . Elle devait tout faire pour que celle ci la pardonne . Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Emiliae était l'ombre gigantesque qui manipulait l'équipage depuis tout ce temps . Certains disaient que c'était elle la seconde impératrice du nouveau monde après Big Mum . Choii ne voulait pas se disputer avec Emiliae , elle ne l'avait jamais voulu . Le problème , c'est qu'apparemment , pour une raison qu'elle ignorait , Emiliae la considérait comme une traitresse . Et les traitres , elle les faisait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances . Choii soupira . Si seulement elle n'avait qu'Emiliae à gérer ...

- Un problème yoi ?

Choii regarda Marco . Contre toute attentes , il avait accepté de l'aider et la considérait comme sa capitaine . Elle soupira de soulagement , elle en avait plus qu'assez de faire les choses seule . En ce moment , ce dont elle avait le plus besoin était d'épaules sur lesquelles reposer tout ses problèmes . Elle en avait tant besoin .

- Tout va bien . répondit elle en souriant gauchement .

Marco ne dit mot . Il savait qu'elle mentait . Tous deux en était bien conscient d'ailleurs . Choii était comme ça . Et au final , il ne connaissait d'elle que ce qu'elle leur avait montré en vivant à leurs côtés six mois à peine , sur le navire de feu Barbe Blanche . Le reste , il n'en savait rien . Que c'était il passé à Marineford puis à Mariejoa ? Pourquoi fuyait elle les autres commandants ? Pourquoi était elle venue à eux ? Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui déballe toute l'histoire , qu'elle lui fasse confiance . Mais était il certain qu'elle puisse encore faire confiance à qui que ce soit après tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir vécu ? Même ses sourires semblaient dorénavant factices .

Marco quitta la pièce , sous le regard néanmoins surpris de cette dernière . Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant de refermer la porte . Il lui dit , inquiet :

- Je sais que tout ça ne semble pas être facile pour toi yoi ... Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à avancer si te fais écraser par le poids de ton passé yoi . J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra . Saches que je suis dans les parages en cas de besoin .

Une fois cette dernière refermée . Choii se mit à pleurer . Très vite , elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche afin d'en atténuer les gémissements . Elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'entende . Elle refusait même qu'on lui pose à nouveau ce genre de questions . Elle s'était souvenu de tant de choses qu'elle aurait préférée oublier ... Mariejoa ... Chigusa ... Akabara ... Elle refusait de se souvenir de la partie sombre de son existence . Ce qu'il s'est passé des années 1509 à 1512 ne devait jamais plus refaire surface et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rayleigh devait disparaitre ! De même que la face sombre du mizu mizu no mi .

**...**

Ils finirent par accoster à Wano . Choii observa le port de l'île qui n'avait pas changé en trois ans . Les bâtiments , les échoppes , les gens semblaient toujours les mêmes . Et le fait qu'on ne les aient pas encore tués était sans doute lié au fait que les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche soient tolérés sur l'île , tout comme elle en somme . Wano était le territoire de Kimimaro , un commandant de l'équipage de Carl Snow et surtout le grand Shogun du coin . Le Shogun était en quelque sorte le combattant le plus puissant de l'île et aussi son chef politique . Tous à Wano savait quel lien unissait leur chef à Choii , ils étaient de très grands amis après tout . C'est cela qui avait convaincu ce dernier de rejoindre l'équipage de Carl Snow .

En revoyant cette île , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur combat acharné d'il y a cela bien longtemps .

**1515 .**

**_Choii avait 15 ans . Et c'était approximativement deux ans avant qu'elle ne croise la route de Marco et de Barbe Blanche ._**

**_Trois ans plus tôt à Lugubra , soit en 1512 , ils avaient livrés une bataille féroce face à Mortimer , un empereur du nouveau monde qu'ils ont détrônés en une seule nuit , ce fut une mémorable nuit d'Halloween . Elle s'en souvenait particulièrement bien car aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre , tous les pirates peuplant cette île étaient cosplayés . Elle avait du faire face à des momies , des sorcières , des ectoplasmes ... Même à des vampires ! Bref ... Apparemment il n'avait pas que Geko Moria pour avoir des idées aussi dérangées ... Quoi qu'il en soit , cet empereur du nom de Mortimer , ce n'était pas son vrai nom . Il s'appelait en réalité Vino et était le frère de Roméo . Le même Vino qui a été sorti d'Impel Down par Barbe Noire et qui a tué de sang froid le cousin de Choii , Akinobu ._**

**_Cette nuit là fut la plus longue de son existence . Mais pas la plus périlleuse . Trois ans plus tard en 1515, Carl Snow arriva à Wano et ce fut la panique . L'île toute entière s'était dressée face à eux afin de les empêcher d'entrer . C'était avant que ce dernier ne s'établisse à Rébéna . Avant qu'elle même ne devienne la princesse de Shiroyuki . Bref , c'était au tout début de son aventure en tant que pirate . Cela remontait à loin ..._**

**_Elle ne portait même pas de Kimono à l'époque . Elle ressemblait à toutes ces adolescentes paumées qui s'habillaient en noir et qui avaient une tronche à s'ouvrir les veines toutes les trois secondes . Fallait la voir pour le croire ..._**

**_- Qui es tu étrangère ?_**

**_- Et toi ? Demi géant ?_**

**_Ils se trouvaient tous deux sur le toit d'un temple à se fixer du regard . Kimimaro devait avoir au moins cinq ans de plus que Choii et était 4 fois plus grand qu'elle . Il portait six épées sur lui , dont la plus puissante qu'il avait : Chihaya , l'épée rapide qui transcendait le temps lui même . Choii n'avait aucune épée pour la protéger . Mais elle avait son fruit du démon ._**

**_Un combat d'une rare violence débuta entre eux . Tous deux maitrisaient le pas rapide , étaient des spécialistes de la vitesse . Kimimaro avait nettement l'avantage car il possédait le Haki . Choii n'y avait pas encore été initiée . Donc il était assez simple de connaitre à l'avance le résultat de ce combat . Une inéluctable défaite ._**

**_Pourtant ... On ignorait pourquoi , mais Choii continua ce jour là à se relever , encore et encore . Quel était son but ? Où puisait elle une force et un courage pareil ? Personne ne le savait . En tout cas , cela fit naitre le respect dans le cœur du demi géant . Il cessa le combat et reconnut la force naissante de Choii . Il lâcha son arme et admit sa défaite en disant :_**

**_- Je pourrais toujours briser ton corps , mais jamais ton âme . J'ai perdu face à ta bravoure pirate !_**

**_..._**

**1524 :**

Et depuis , il avait accepté de devenir commandant de Carl Snow . Car en effet , tous ses hommes avaient finis par être vaincu . Par la suite , il fut reconnu comme étant le meilleur épéiste de l'équipage .Mais une chose avait été laissée en suspend durant ce combat acharné qui avait eu lieu à Wano 8 ans plus tôt . Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement gagné ce combat . Autrefois , Kimimaro l'aurait gagné sans problème . Mais qu'en était il réellement d'aujourd'hui ? En huit ans , Choii en avait fait des progrès . Elle possédait Chiyuki , l'épée aux milles neiges et accessoirement le septième sabre le plus puissant au monde . Elle maitrisait plus ou moins le haki . Certes , elle n'avait pas le Haki des rois , mais elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans ! **_  
><em>**

Choii décida de poser pied à terre . La commandante de Carl Snow s'était effacée . Ce qu'elle voulait désormais , c'était reprendre le flambeau que lui avait laissé Carl Snow . Elle avait impérativement besoin que Wano la suite dans tout ça . Et donc , même si ce combat avait un jour lointain été laissé en suspend , aujourd'hui , elle se devait d'aller réclamer une revanche à ce dernier . Si elle ne parvenait pas à vaincre Kimimaro , alors comment pourrait elle prétendre avoir la puissance d'une impératrice ?

A peine fut elle descendue du navire qu'une centaine de gardes l'encerclèrent elle et les autres , avec à leur tête une personne que Choii ne connaissait pas . Marco allait commencer à attaquer , Izou à sortir ses flingues et Vista à dégainer . Il régnait soudainement dans ce port une tension écrasante . On voyait bien que les samouraïs de Wano ne voulaient pas leur faire de mal , mais la personne à leur tête avait autorité sur l'île au même titre que leur Shogun . Pour leur _sécurité_ semblait il .

La personne à leur tête était un homme , un très bel homme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine . Ses cheveux châtains clair étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux d'un marron clair assez vide qui déconcerta Choii . Il portait un costard cravate noir ainsi qu'une épée . Avant que tous n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit , il fit une courte révérence à Choii tout en se présentant :

- **Je me nomme Arlesquino , dame Choii . Je suis le chef de la Comedia Del Arte .**

A ces mots , tous se figèrent . Les commandants de feu Barbe Blanche , Choii , tout le monde dans le port en somme . Choii écarquilla les yeux . Elle savait ce qu'était la Comedia Del Arte . Des gens normaux vous diront que la commedia dell'arte est un genre de théâtre populaire présent dans tout le folklore de Waterseven où des acteurs masqués improvisent des comédies marquées par la naïveté, la ruse et l'ingéniosité. Cependant , le sens de Commedia Del Arte signifiait théâtre interprété par des gens de l'art . C'était assez tordue comme idée , mais en clair , Emiliae avait transformé le terme en une sorte de cercle d'assassins craint dans le monde . Choii avait toujours su que pour Emiliae , la vie était un jeu , et le monde , une scène de théâtre . Et la Commedia Del Arte serrait en quelque sorte pour elle capable de transcender cette scène en exerçant leur Art . C'est à dire , leur prouesses en assassinat .

Car , c'est ce qu'ils étaient . De dangereux assassins .

Et cet homme , Arlesquino , leur avouait qu'il était le chef de ce groupe . Si elle se souvenait bien , il devait avoir une prime de 450 millions de béryls . Plus que Monkey D Luffy . Et elle ne pouvait que trop imaginer quelles sortes de crimes cet homme avait du réaliser pour avoir sur sa tête autant d'argent . Elle recula d'un pas alors que les autres la couvraient . Cet homme était aux ordres d'Emiliae . Elle avait parlé à Mo . Il lui avait dit que cette dernière emploierait tout les moyens à sa disposition pour lui faire payer . Elle pensait que cet homme avait été envoyé par cette dernière pour en finir .

Mais apparemment , elle se trompait .

Ce dernier lâcha son arme et posa genoux à terre , en signe de soumission .

- Je vous en prie . Vous devez me suivre . Seule .

Choii fronça les sourcils . Cet homme n'avait il aucune fierté ? A moins qu'il soit dans une situation trop délicate que cette dernière exigeât qu'il s'en débarrasse aussitôt . Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre . En cas de besoin , elle savait se défendre . Choii se tourna vers Marco :

- Retournez dans le navire .

- Mais yoi !

- Je vais m'en sortir .

- Bien ...

Cette dernière se positionna au niveau d'Arlesquino et lui fit tout sourire :

- Saches qu'au moindre geste suspect de ta part , je n'hésiterai pas à te faire regretter d'être né .

- Compris

Il l'entraina alors dans les tréfonds de l'île , dans le palais qu'habitait Kimimaro . Il n'avait pas changé en tant d'années . Toujours aussi vif et beau . Et tandis qu'elle suivait Arlesquino dans les dédales d'un Palais qu'elle connaissait tant , elle commença à se demander ceci : Pourquoi est ce que Kimimaro ne l'avait pas accueillie au port ? Ils étaient de grands amis . Et elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion comme celle ci . Tout ça commençait à devenir louche .

Choii s'arrêta alors qu'Arlesquino s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte .

Remarquant que cette dernière ne le suivait plus , il s'arrêta également et tourna son regard vers elle . Celle ci demanda alors froidement :

- **Où est Kimimaro** ?

- Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions lorsque nous aurons passé le seuil de cette porte . Répondit il alors .

Choii respira lourdement l'air avant de suivre ce dernier dans ce qu'il semble être une sorte d'auditorium géant . Trois autres personnes étaient présentes dans cet auditorium géant mis à part eux , Arlesquino et Choii . Il y avait Kanzaki qui semblait bien trop silencieuse à son gout et deux autres personnes dont elle ignorait le nom .

L'une d'entre elle , un homme assez passif aux cheveux violets se mit à parler d'une voix assez ennuyée :

- Arlesquino ... J'espère pour toi que nous sommes au complet cette fois ci .

Comme celui ci ne répondit pas , il poursuivit :

- Très bien ! Je déclare la réunion d'urgence sur le point de commencer .

Choii ne comprenait pas . Une réunion d'urgence ?! Elle n'était là que pour retrouver Kimimaro ! Et puis ... Qu'est qu'elle avait Kanzaki à être aussi calme ? Pourquoi est ce que le fait de la voir aussi sérieuse lui donne autant la frousse ?! Et ces types ... Qui étaient ils au juste ? Au fond elle , elle semblait préférer ne pas le savoir .

Une fille près d'elle la fit alors s'assoir en lui disant de se relaxer . Mais comment voulait elle qu'elle se relaxe au juste ? On ne lui avait toujours pas dit où se trouvait Kimimaro !

- Bien ! fit alors le type aux cheveux violets . Je suppose que vous savez tous que Dofflamingo a décidé de révoquer son titre de shishibukai ... Alors ...

- EXCUSER MOI ?! s'écria alors Choii , s'attirant tous les regards .

Combien d'épisodes au juste elle avait loupé ? De tous les shishibukais actuels , il était bien le seul à être prêt à tout sacrifier afin de garder sa place de grand Corsaire ! Quelle était donc cette foutue blague ?! C'est alors ennuyée que Kanzaki lui fila un vieux journal vieux de deux jours sur lequel cette annonce faisait les gros titres :

**Une nouvelle qui ébranla le monde : Dofflamingo destitué , vrai ou faux ?**

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 92 : Le secret d'Emiliae Sopranno .**

Le calme était revenu dans l'auditorium . Ou plutôt était ce un calme annonçant la tempête ? Choii réfléchissait à toute vitesse . Doflamingo ne pouvait pas lancer un truc pareil à ce moment précis ! Avait il seulement conscience que ses magouilles étaient le seul et unique semblant de stabilité sur cette planète chamboulée ?! Choii savait ce qui se profilait à l'horizon . Une immense , une gigantesque vague , un tsunami ,même, était en train de ravager grand Line . Et tout ça avait découlé de la guerre de Marineford . Lorsque Barbe Noire tua Barbe Blanche , les choses ont changés dans le nouveau monde .L'appel à la violence a été lancé et beaucoup de sang avait fini par couler . Elle n'imaginait même pas en quel effroyable bain de sang le Shin Sekai s'était transformé ... Que ce soit Emiliae , Paule , Kimimaro et même ceux et celles qui squattent cet auditorium , ainsi que tous les autres ... C'étaient ni plus ni moins que des survivants .

Et maintenant , on leur dit que celui qui finance dans l'ombre la majeure partie des conflits armés du monde était sur le point de se retirer ? Que le dernier vestige de stabilité au Shin Sekai s'effritait ? Insensé !

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question . Fit alors Choii d'une voix sombre . Où se trouve Kimimaro ? Et puis ... Qui êtes vous au juste ? Fit elle à l'attention des trois personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

Personne ne dit mot . Kanzaki fondit en larmes , une fois de plus . Cela n'émouvait plus Choii , ça avait fini par l'agacer . Elle voulait des réponses . Et sur le champ . La fille près d'elle dont elle ignorait le nom fit alors à cette dernière :

- Expliques moi tout d'abbord comment se fait il que toi et cette fille vous souveniez de Kimimaro .

- Hein ? Que veux tu dire par là ? Fit elle perdue .

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ... personne à Wano ne sait qui il est .

Choii écarquilla les yeux , dévastée . Mais qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire au juste ?!

**...**

Cette fille se nommait Flora . Enfin , son nom de code , c'était Colombina . Elle faisait 1m60 , avait la peau mate et des cheveux gris foncés , presque noir . Elle avait dans les cheveux trois nœuds papillons et semblait d'apparence très coquette . Durant la brève explication qu'elle lui a fourni , elle a présenté les deux autres . Arlesquino et Coviello . Coviello était un type assez sombre qui ressemblait à un geek . Il avait sur sa tête en permanence une capuche bien que l'on puisse voir quelques mèches violettes s'échapper de cette dernière . Il portait aussi des lunettes très grandes à verre rouge qui le faisait ressembler à une mouche . Il restait très mystérieux .

- Et donc , si j'ai bien compris , vous faites tous trois partis de la Commedia Del Arte .

Les trois personnes en question acquiescèrent . Et ce fut la même fille , Colombina qui reprit :

- C'est ça . Saches que la Commedia Del Arte est en quelque sorte la garde rapprochée d'Emiliae . Quel que soit l'endroit où elle se rend , il y a toujours deux ou trois d'entre nous qui la suive afin de la protéger .

- Mais combien êtes vous au juste ? Fit alors Kanzaki . Vous qui êtes toujours à fouiner partout tels des mouches à merdes aux ordres d'Emiliae ! Vous dénichez toujours les secrets les plus atroces aux endroits les plus improbables ! explosa t'elle alors . Et vous n'êtes même pas capables de me dire où se trouve exactement MON Kimimaro chéri ! Bandes d'incapables !

Le silence tomba de nouveau dans l'auditorium . Kanzaki venait de péter un câble . D'après ce que Choii avait comprit , Kanzaki attendait Kimimaro et une délégation de samouraïs , dont Kinemon , Sangoro , Momonosuke et Kanjuro , à Zou , son territoire . Elle les a attendu durant longtemps , mais ils ne sont jamais parvenus jusqu'à elle . Paniquée , elle se précipita vers Wano . Et c'est là qu'elle tomba sur Coviello et Arlesquino qui lui dirent de patienter dans cet auditorium en compagnie de son chaperon , Colombina .

- Kanzaki , fit alors Choii . Tu as bien dit chaperon ?!

- Oui ! fit elle excédée . Après la mort de Carl Snow , tout est allé de travers pour nous ! Emiliae a prit le pouvoir et a instauré une vraie petite dictature afin de nous protéger , qu'elle disait ! Mais ça n'a en rien protégé mon Kimi chéri ! Ouin ! se remit elle à pleurer .

- Et donc ? Poursuivit Choii d'un air insensible .

- Elle lâcha sa horde d'assassins sur toutes les îles que l'on contrôle . Chaque membre de la Commedia Del Arte devait surveiller les faits et gestes d'un commandant de Carl Snow afin de vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'était en train de trahir Emiliae . Et regardes où ça nous a menés !

- Combien êtes vous exactement ? Demanda elle alors à Arlesquino .

- 13 . Répondit il simplement .

- 13 ... répéta alors Choii . Mais il n'y a que 7 territoires que nous habitons et près d'une vingtaine que vous protégez non ? Vous êtes loin d'être assez nombreux pour tous nous surveiller !

- En effet ... fit alors Coviello . Mais ne soyez pas si naïve . Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à obéir à Emiliae . Nous , la Comedia Del Arte ne sommes que le premier cercle de son organisation . Nous sommes ceux qui agissons dans la lumière des projecteurs . Après nous , il y a le second cercle , l'Orchestra , supervisé par Franz et dont le QG se trouve être Belladona . Elle est composé d'environ 1000 personnes . Et enfin , le dernier cercle qui est composé de milliers , voir de centaines de milliers d'anonymes qui informent Arlesquino de tout ce qu'il est susceptible de se passer dans le monde . Ce sont les Silencieux . Les gens qui jouent dans les coulisses et dont seul Arlesquino a besoin de connaitre l'existence .

- En d'autres termes ... fit alors une Choii tremblante , l'ampleur de la main d'œuvre gouvernée par Emiliae est susceptible d'être égal à celle d'un empereur ?

- Exactement . Reprit Colombina . D'où le fait que sa prime soit passée en deux ans de 80 millions à 600 millions de béryls dès qu'on su qu'elle était en réalité le chef de cette vaste organisation qu'est la Soprano Familly !

- Autant ! s'exclama t'elle alors surprise

- On en vient même à la surnommer la seconde impératrice de grand Line . Rajouta Arlesquino d'une voix morne . Et moi , je suis son second .

- Oui mais ça on s'en fout ! hurla une Kanzaki épleurée . Je me fiche de vos complots , de vos assassins ou de votre familly ! Tout ce que je veux , c'est mon Kimimaro !

- Mais tais toi donc ! s'écria alors Colombina . Puisqu'on te dit que personne à Wano ne sait qui il est !

- On en revient donc au sujet de notre cellule de crise : La disparition de Kimimaro des mémoires et du nouveau monde .

**...**

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Choii était entrée dans l'auditorium et elle ne savait toujours pas où était passé son ami . Elle comprit juste qu'apparemment , quelque chose avait fait que la majeure partie des gens existant ne se souvenaient plus de lui . Pourquoi ?

Second point , ce que lui avait révélé Mo par escargotphone s'avérait être on ne peut plus exacte . Emiliae était devenue complètement parano et avait décidée de révéler au grand jour son réseau . Sa prime est devenue par conséquent semblable à la sienne . Les choses avaient pris une tournure assez ...conséquente .

Cependant ...

- Est ce que quelqu'un aurait des nouvelles de Paule ?

- Paule hein ? Fit alors Arlesquino d'un air vide . Si Emiliae apprend ma bévue , elle risque de me tuer .

- Pourquoi ?

- Paule est la détentrice du goro goro no mi . Et moi , je suis le détenteur du glass glass no mi . Normalement , il aurait été impossible pour moi de la laisser s'enfuir s'il n'y avait pas eu cette horde de pacifistas qui ...

- Des pacifitas ?! fit cette dernière étonnée . Alors elle est enfin parvenue au bout de ses théories ... Impressionnant . Mais au fait , saviez vous qu'elle se trouvait à Punk Hasard en compagnie des chapeaux de paille ?

- Des chapeaux de pailles ?! S'écria alors Colombina . Arlesquino , c'est grave ! Emiliae a toujours détesté les chapeaux de pailles ! Elle considère qu'ils troublent trop l'ordre public et depuis cette affaire avec Big Mum ...

- Big Mum ?

- T'étais pas au courant Choii ? Railla alors Kanzaki . Eh oui , Emiliae et Big Mum ont fait une alliance . Apparemment ce serrait afin de se protéger de Kaido . Ou un truc du genre ... Elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus ...

- On n'en sait pas plus non plus . Crut bon de rajouter Coviello .

Choii se massa l'arrête du nez . Cela faisait trop ! Elle risquait de se faire surcharger par les informations ... Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir manqué près de deux ans d'intrigues mais quand même ... Et alors que les quatre étaient en train de se chamailler sous ses yeux quant à la suite des opérations , elle frappa d'un geste sec dans ses mains comme pour appeler le silence . Tous se turent à l'exception de cette dernière qui se mit à demander :

- Comment se fait il que tant de monde ait oublié que Kimimaro existait ?

- Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi ! fit alors Kanzaki . Pourquoi !

C'est alors que Colombina se mit à parler . Et au fur et à mesure de son discourt , les figures de Choii et de Kanzaki blanchirent ... Cette fille était en train de leur conter l'histoire d'Emiliae Soprano , ou du moins , ce qu'elle en savait . Et malheureusement pour eux , son passé semblait très lié au devenir de leur pauvre Kimimaro ...

**...**

_**Toute cette histoire débuta il y a plus de 17 ans . Pour commencer , Emiliae Soprano était un faux nom . Son véritable nom était Emiliae Cornelli . Et il fallait savoir que les Cornelli étaient les maitres de Dressrosa , avant que le shishibukai Doflamingo n'investisse les lieux . Autrefois , ils avaient signés un pacte de non agression avec la lignée Riku afin que ceux ci les laisse tranquillement vivre leur vie sur l'île . Et donc , Emiliae était la petite fille d'Alfred Cornelli , ex shishibukai et chef de clan depuis le décès de sa fille et de son beau fils morts , disparus tragiquement . Ce dernier a élevé avec sa femme Emiliae et ses quatre frères dans la tradition familiale . En gros , en tant qu'assassins .  
><strong>_

_**Autrefois , Colombine se nommait Flora . Et elle ainsi qu'Emiliae avaient suivis les mêmes cours de danse avec le même professeur , à Primula , ville de leur enfance . Un jour , elle apprit qu'Emiliae avait sauvé la vie et pris soin d'un défavorisé . Il s'agissait de Franz Paganini . Un faux nom également . Cependant , Colombina ignorait sa réelle identité , bien qu'elle ait certains doutes . Dans leur jeunesse , Emiliae , Franz , un autre gars et elle même créèrent un club de justiciers en quelque sortes pour protéger ou traumatiser la ville . On les appelaient les quatre rois et reines des basfond . Emiliae la reine de cœur , Franz le roi de piques , le Roi de trèfles et Flora , la reine de carreau . Bien évidemment , il y avait des hauts et des bas ... Mais tous les quatre étaient amis et rivaux . Mais très vite , Flora se rendit compte qu'Emiliae était une vraie prodige à qui tout réussissait . Escrime , fruit du démon , haki , popularité ... Et Franz aussi d'ailleurs . De quatre ans plus âgé qu'Emiliae il la suivait partout et participait aux tournois du Colisée . Il avait eu un excellant maitre d'armes . Kyros . Mais tous l'avaient oubliés , même lui ...  
><strong>_

_**Et puis un jour ... En 1507 , quelque chose se produisit . Flora ignorait quoi . Emiliae n'en avait jamais parlé avec qui que ce soit hormis Franz . Quoi qu'il en soit , les Cornelli tentèrent à ce qu'on disait de la liquider . Elle et Franz ont quittés Dressrosa .  
><strong>_

_**Trois ans plus tard , en 1510 , il se produisit une chose terrible ! La si paisible Dressrosa fut attaquée , Doflamingo reprit le pouvoir et fit passer le si bon roi Riku pour un souverain despotique . Grâce à sa fidèle Sugar , il transforma en jouet tous ceux qui lui résistait et ces derniers furent oubliés de leurs proches et traités en esclaves par ce dernier . Les parents de Flora étaient trop proches du Roi et furent exécutés . Cette dernière quitta son pays et chercha Emiliae et Franz pour leur apprendre ce que personne n'allait leur dire : ce qu'il était arrivé à leur pays .  
><strong>_

_**Elle les retrouva un an plus tard à Waterseven pour leur expliquer la situation . Et cette dernière voulut avoir des explications . Pourquoi avaient ils quittés Dressrosa ? Pourquoi les Cornelli leur en voulaient ils à ce point ? Jamais elle ne sut réellement ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer là bas ... Mais lorsqu'ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre , elle ne put refuser . Et elle rejoint leur premier cercle en tant que second membre de la Commedia Del Arte , Colombina . Arlesquino étant le premier . **_

**_..._**

Colombina avait fini de parler . On entendait les mouches voler . Choii n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots . Alors c'était ça , le secret d'Emiliae et par extension le secret de Dressrosa ? Voilà donc d'où venaient les incroyables jouets ? Quelle cruauté !

Ce fut alors Kanzaki qui se mit à poser la question que tous se posèrent :

- Mais comment se fait il que toi , tu sois capable de te souvenir de tout ça ?

Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit à expliquer :

- Voici mon épée . Pour la majeure partie des gens , elle n'a l'air que d'un simple bout de métal ordinaire . Mais il s'agit tout de même d'une épée légendaire . Il s'agit d'une épée qui protège de la portée des fruit du démon , qu'importe leur effet . Et moi , tant que j'aurai cette épée en ma possession , je me souviendrait de tout . Et un jour , je me promets que je vengerai la mort de mes parents , que ce soit par la mort de Dofflamingo et de sa clique . Ou par son exécution par la marine ou n'importe qui d'autre . Mon rêve serait qu'Emiliae , Franz , moi et un autre ami disparu , nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre à Dresrosa , comme avant . A rire du bon vieux temps ou simplement vivre . Mais je sais que c'est impossible .

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Choii .

- Parce qu'Emiliae est déterminée à se débarrasser du problème en profondeur . Expliqua Colombina d'une voix sombre

Choii déglutit difficilement . Que voulait elle dire par ... ?

C'est alors que l'escargotphone d'Arlesquino se mit à sonner . Tous sursautèrent , lui y compris . Mais que craignaient ils tous à la fin ?! Elle en eut vite la réponse lorsqu'elle vit le look que venait de prendre le mollusque : C'était Emiliae .

**Quand on parle du loup ...**

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 93 : Cap sur Dressrosa**

Tous dans l'auditorium se regardèrent . Le temps semblait s'être figé avec cet appel soudain . Choii pâlit . Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face . Pas depuis qu'elle ait entendu son histoire quelques minutes plus tôt . Et elle doutait que Coviello , Arlesquino ou même Colombina s'en sortent vivant si cette dernière l'apprenait .

Tout d'un coup , ils virent Arlesquino sortir en courant de l'auditorium afin de répondre .

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer d'un coup pour retomber l'instant d'après dans le silence le plus total . Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment après tout . La Comedia Del Arte n'était pas aux ordres de Carl Snow . Juste à ceux d'Emiliae et cette dernière s'est bien gardée d'en parler . Franz aussi d'ailleurs . Ils ont gardés le secret durant tout ce temps . Pourquoi ? Quel était leur objectif à ces deux là ? Choii soupira . Elle était comme Kanzaki en fin de compte . Elle voulait juste revoir Kimimaro . Elle le voulait dans son équipage . Et après , ils auraient fais route vers Shiroyuki , son île , afin de la libérer . Et là , elle aurait affronté Emiliae . Tout devait découler de Kimimaro . Mais d'après Colombina , une certaine Sugar l'avait transformée en jouet . Et c'était sur cette base , ce silence ou plutôt cette ignorance qu'avait la population à l'égard des jouets , et la menace constante que subissaient ses derniers de la part de la Donquichote familly que Dressrosa restait tel qu'elle . Choii avait conscience que si elle se mettait à vouloir le retour de Kimimaro en tant qu'humain , cela signifiait en quelque sorte détruire l'île .

Elle n'avait rien contre ça . Doflamingo était un marchand d'armes . Quelqu'un finirait bien un jour par le remplacer . Mais qu'en penserait Emiliae ? Sa famille vivait à Dressrosa . Des gens qu'elle avait connu et côtoyé , des souvenirs emplissaient l'air de cette île empoisonnée par le vice et la criminalité . Cette île , c'était son passé . Sans passé , il n'y avait pas d'avenir . Que comptait elle faire ?

Choii était confuse .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Arlesquino surgit tremblant . Colombina se leva et alla vers lui , inquiète . Il était très rare que ce dernier perde ainsi son sang froid . Quelque chose d'énorme devait se préparer . Choii capta très bien le changement d'ambiance . Seule Kanzaki restait dans sa bulle à se morfondre . Et donc , Arlesquino eut du mal à s'asseoir , les jambes tremblantes . Coviello s'empara d'une bouteille de Whisky et la lança à ce dernier qui la rattrapa fébrilement . Lorsqu'il eut terminé de boire afin de tenter de calmer ses tremblement , Coviello lui demanda :

- Alors vieux ? Que t'a elle dit ?

Et lorsque Coviello le regarda droit dans les yeux de par le verre de ses lunettes , il vit que ce dernier semblait être en très mauvais état . Ses pupilles tremblaient encore . Il était effrayé . Colombina fronça les sourcils . Arlesquino était le plus puissant membre de la Commedia Del Arte . Il était froid en permanence . Il restait calme , toujours , même dans les situations les plus complexes . Et il n'avait suffit que d'un mot d'Emiliae pour le faire déchanter ? Non ...

- Que t'a elle dit ? Exigea alors Colombina tandis que Coviello et Choii s'étaient rapprochés de lui .

Soudain , il se mit à régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait bu ou mangé précédemment , sur la pauvre Choii . Elle regarda indignée son kimono , complètement foutu et fit exaspérée au possible :

- Génial ... Avant c'était le sang et maintenant le vomi ! Qu'est ce que ce sera après ?!

Elle ôta son obi d'un air las , de même que la couche de kimono affecté . Elle se retrouva donc en sous vêtements , soit en sous couche de kimono , en blanc . Et tandis qu'elle pestait , Arlesquino eut l'air malade , ce qui la calma quelque peu .

- Alors ? Qu'a t'elle dit ?! réexigea alors Colombina .

Elle commença à trouver Arlesquino bien trop tragique pour le coup . Elle plissa des yeux alors que ce dernier la scrutait avec un air de fin du monde . Tremblant , il finit par dire :

- **Elle nous ordonne de faire tomber le rideau** .

Choii ne comprenait rien de cette phrase de toute évidence codée . Mais par contre , Colombina et Coviello blanchirent à vue d'œil . Ce dernier fit sérieusement :

- Alors elle nous rassemble une fois de plus ...

- Et cible sera ... commença Colombina bien trop calme pour l'être en réalité .

- **Dressrosa** . Acheva dangereusement Arlesquino .

**...**

Choii sortit du bâtiment quelques temps pour prendre l'air . Il lui fallait se calmer . Elle lissa quelque peu les plis d'un kimono qu'on lui avait offert afin de remplacer l'ancien et appela Marco . Elle lui affirma que rien ne lui était arrivée et qu'elle resterait encore quelques temps avec eux . Elle se fit alors surprendre par Coviello qui venait à son tour de sortir . Il lui tendit une clope . Sans trop savoir pourquoi , elle l'accepta . Trois secondes plus tard , elle se plia en deux et toussa sans s'arrêter sous le rire de Coviello .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête au juste toi ? La fumée ça se recrache . Ha ha ha ... C'est ta première ou quoi ? Sérieusement ?

Elle songea presque à le fusiller sur place avec son regard empli de reproches . Mais ... Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et fit :

- Emiliae compte passer à l'action . Tu crois que c'est afin d'éliminer une fois pour toutes sa famille ?

- Peut être ... fit alors ce dernier . J'en sais pas beaucoup sur le sujet . Je suis un nouveau dans la Commedia Del Arte . Je sais juste que le clan Cornelli tente de se débarrasser d'Emiliae en envoyant des assassins la pourchasser . Et que le premier but de notre groupe est en quelque sorte de la protéger de ces types . Ceux qui en savent le plus dans cette histoire , c'est Arlesquino et Colombine . C'est eux qui l'ont connu les premiers avec Franz .

- Qui l'ont connu les premiers ?

- Oui ... rappelles toi ce qu'a dit Colombine . Elle a dit que c'était suite à sa rencontre avec Arlesquino et elle même que le groupe s'est formé . Mais en fait , c'est inexact . En clair , ce groupe d'assassin a été crée après qu'Emiliae fut proclamée en secret reine de Belladona . Et le premier cercle , fut alors composé de Colombine , Arlesquino , Pierrette , Puccinello et Franz . Les autres viennent après .

- Mais ... tenta alors Choii . Si j'ai bien compris , elle va passer à l'action en demandant à tous les membres de votre groupe de se pointer à Dressrosa . Pourtant , elle aurait très bien pu le faire deux ans plus tôt dans la foulée , durant la guerre de Marineford . Sans Dofflamingo à Dressrosa , les choses auraient été plus simple tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute . Mais c'est quelqu'un de prudent . Un peu trop même . Cependant , dès qu'elle se met en colère , tout change . Et parfois , il lui arrive de se jeter dans la gueule du loup . Comme maintenant . Et le déclencheur aura surement été ...

- Paule , n'est pas ?

Tous deux se regardèrent d'un air entendu . Oui , c'était Paule qui sans le savoir avait mis le feu aux poudres . Désormais , Choii était au courant de la situation et les pièces s'imbriquaient une à une . Arlesquino leur a raconté que des enfants avaient disparu de son île , Raijin , et que les habitants étaient très inquiets de ces disparitions . Contre ses conseils , Paule décida de mener l'enquête et découvrit que ces enfants étaient menés tous droit vers Punk Hasard , une île qui aurait du se trouver déserte et inhospitalière suite à l'affrontement Aokiji /Akainu , mais qui ne l'était pas . Elle décida de mener l'enquête ... D'après les infos fournis par Choii , tous conclurent qu'en cours de route , cette dernière avait croisé , les chapeaux de pailles . Mais personne ne put expliquer ce que ces derniers faisaient sur l'île avec le shishibukai Trafalgar Law et les marines du G5 . Suite à l'appel passé par Emiliae , Arlesquino expliqua que cette dernière le traita d'incapable à cause du fait qu'il ait laissé Paule se retrouver face à Caesar Clown . Il leur raconta que Paule connaissait le scientifique et qu'elle le détestait . C'était cordial apparemment . Bref , il acheva en disant que d'autres contacts qu'avaient Emiliae avaient informée cette dernière que Paule avait quitté Punk Hasard et faisait route vers Dressrosa en compagnie du chapeau de paille et du shishibukai Law .

Donc , logiquement , ils en conclurent qu'Emiliae avait deux objectifs : 1) zigouiller sa famille . 2) Récupérer Paule à tout prix . Et entre les deux il y avait en clair ... La Donquixote Familly et de nombreux inconnus susceptibles de lui barrer la route (Vous savez qui , vous avez visionné l'Arc ) . Résultat , elle décida de sortir l'artillerie lourde . La Commedia Del Arte . Fin de résumé de situation .

**...**

- Hey ! fit alors Colombine en allant droit vers eux . Mais que faites vous encore ici ? Il faut nous changer !

- Nous changer ? Fit alors Choii prise de cours .

- Oui ! Si tu vas à Dressrosa dans ces vêtements , on va te reconnaitre , même avec tes cheveux courts . Toi aussi Coviello ! Tu n'en as pas marre de passer pour un Geek en permanence ? Retires moi cette horrible capuche !

- Dans tes rêves . répliqua t'il en s'enfuyant l'instant d'après .

- Hey ! Reviens ! fit elle dans le vide . Elle se retourna alors vers Choii et fit froidement : Ne cherches même pas à t'enfuir ...

**...**

Choii se regarda dans le miroir . Depuis combien de temps ne s'était elle pas habillée autrement qu'en kimono ? Des années ... Colombine regardait le résultat , satisfaite . Elle était parvenue après bien des efforts à faire enfiler à une malade des kimonos , autre chose qu'un kimono . Choii portait une gracieuse robe blue marine mouchetée de points blancs . Elle avait à sa taille une ceinture jaune à laquelle pendait son sabre , Chiyuki . Elle était maquillée et fin prête . Mission accomplie pour Colombine . Elle la poussa sans ménagement dans le couloir où l'attendait Arlesquino et un Coviello saucissonné qui n'arrêtait pas de supplier ce dernier afin qu'on le libère .

- Et Kanzaki ? Demanda alors Choii . Elle ne vient pas ?

- Non , je lui ai dit de rentrer à Zou . Si les choses tournent mal , il faudra bien se replier là bas ... Répondit alors Arlesquino .

- Tiens tiens ... se mit alors à faire Colombine , une lueur sadique au fond de son regard . Coviello ... Quelle charmante idée de te joindre à nous ...

- Non ... Je refuse de changer de fringues ! NON ! Argh ! bang .

Il se prit un rapide coup derrière la nuque par Arlesquino et se fit trainer par les pieds dans le couloir , par une Colombine joyeuse . Choii se retourna vers Arlesquino qui portait à l'occasion un costard cravate rouge . Elle lui demanda :

- Était ce vraiment nécessaire cette scène ?

- Pas vraiment .

- Mais alors ...

- Cela amusait juste Colombine .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Coviello sortit de la pièce , désabusée . Le cœur de Choii rata un battement . Coviello était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais vu . Ses cheveux étaient d'un violet gracieux , sa peau d'un blanc si pur et ses yeux d'un vert olive rayonnant . Et dire qu'il cachait tout ça derrière des lunettes ringardes et un sweat à capuche démodé ? Sérieusement ...

**...**

Nos quatre protagonistes étaient parés pour Dresrosa . Ils avaient le look , la classe . Bref , ils étaient prêts . Lorsque Marco vit Choii monter à bord en compagnie de ses trois acolytes , il plissa les yeux , éberlué . Était ce réellement Choii ? Il l'avait à peine reconnue sans son kimono .

Le navire quitta doucement Wano et vogua sur les mers du nouveau monde . Accoudé à la rambarde , Choii tentait de se souvenir de son plan d'action . Agir dans l'ombre , éviter à tout prix Emiliae , jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente afin de récupérer Kimimaro . Elle devait agir seule . Avec le plus de discrétion et laisser tout le travail aux autres de la Commedia Del Arte . C'était après tout à eux de se salir les mains , non ?

**Quoi qu'il en soit , cap sur Dressrosa ! **

**à suivre ...**

**Cela clôt l'Arc 11 , intitulé Réhabilitation mouvementée pour débuter l'Arc 12 : Dresrosa . Ps , il va me falloir du temps avant de poster la suite . Je dois avant tout revoir tous les épisodes de cet Arc . Bref , je vous dis à une prochaine ...**


	35. Arc Dresrosa partie 1

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 1:**

**Chapitre 94 : Le royaume de l'amour , de la passion et des jouets .  
><strong>

Deux navires venaient de quitter Wano . L'un partait pour Zou avec à son bord Kanzaki et l'autre faisait route vers Dresrosa . Il s'agissait du navire des néo Barbe Blanche avec Marco et ses camarades ainsi que Choii , Arlesquino , Colombine et Coviello . L'ambiance était palpable , surtout après ce que Colombine leur avaient révélés au sujet de l'île de l'amour et de la passion , fief du grand shishibukai Donquichote Dofflamingo , Dresrosa .

Pardonnez moi , je voulais dire , ex shishibukai Donquichote Dofflamingo . En effet , partout dans le monde , l'annonce de son désistement en fit trembler plus d'uns ! L'équilibre si précaire de la piraterie venait tout juste de se rompre et le pire restait encore à venir .

**...**

Pendant ce temps , au nouveau QG de la Marine , la base G1 :

Tout le gratin de la Marine était présent pour cette cellule de crise . Tous , sans exception . L'un d'eux , sans doute le responsable de la réunion , se mit à parler d'un air solennel :

- Il y a seulement 7 shishibukai dans le monde . Ce sont les pirates qui ont été choisis et qui ont reçu la liberté d'agir en toute impunité en échange de leur écrasante force et de leur prestige ! Le fait qu'ils soient du côté du gouvernement mondial doit être vu comme une menace pour tous les autres pirates du monde ! Le meilleur épéiste du monde : Dracule Mihawk , l'oeil de faucon . Le Roi de Dresrosa et démon charismatique : Donquichote Dofflamingo , le démon céleste . Il est maintenant l'arme humaine de la Marine : Barthelenew Kuma , le Tyran . L'Impératrice d'Amazon Lily : Boa Hanckhok , l'Impératrice pirate . Un de la pire des générations et le cerveau de l'incident du port Rocky : Trafalgar Law , le chirurgien de la Mort . Et cet homme est rapidement devenu puissant au cours des deux dernières années , le chef de la délégation des pirates et une légende vivante : Baggy , le clown star ! Et l'homme dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure . Ce sont les shishibukais ! Mais tout cela a changé . Dofflamingo a soudainement démissionné . Et on va peut être devoir exclure Law des shishibukai en fonction de ses intentions . Ensemble ils constituent l'une des trois grandes puissances avec le QG de la Marine et les cinq empereurs ... Alors les choses ne devraient pas être aussi instables !

- Oui ... je sais , Brandnew ...

- Amiral en chef ! fit alors ce dernier .

En effet , Akainu assistait lui aussi à la réunion .

- Je ne vais pas laisser Law et Mugiwara faire ce qu'ils veulent . J'ai reçu un coup de fil ennuyeux de la part de Smoker du G5 hier . Voyons voir comment les choses se dérouleront aujourd'hui . J'ai envoyé Fujitora . Quant au recrutement de nouveaux shishibukai , j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête qui ne pourra en aucun cas refuser mon offre .

**...**

Alors que Choii avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon , elle se souvint avoir demandé une chose à Colombine qui , de tous les membres de l'équipage , était la seule à s'être rendue sur l'ile . Celle ci regardait avec appréhension au devant tandis qu'elle tenait compagnie à l'argentée , en silence . Soudain , elle lui demanda :

- Dis moi ... Comment c'est au juste , Dresrosa ?

Colombine fit mine de réfléchir un peu avant de lui donner sa réponse .

**...**

**Deux heures plus tard ...**

Dresrosa . Les touristes de ce pays sont fascinés par de nombreuses choses . Tout d'abbord , les champs de fleurs aux senteurs parfumées et la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture locale . Ensuite , l'infatigable et passionnante danse des femmes de la région . Et une autre chose ... Une surprise choquante pour tous les visiteurs du royaume . Peu importe où l'on regarde , mélangés à la ville , et vivant aux côtés des humains ...

- Des jouets ?! fit alors Choii surprise .

- Bonjour ! bonjour ! charmante demoiselle ! fit d'ailleurs un de ces derniers en l'abordant . Bien le bonjour !

Choii recula quelque peu , surprise au possible . Et oui ... Dresrosa est un royaume d'amour , de passion et de jouets ! Qui l'eut cru ? Surtout pas elle en tout cas . Le jouet lui tendit une rose qu'elle accepta et qu'elle accrocha à son collier en ras du cou . Une belle journée semblait s'offrir à elle qui regardait avec émerveillement les rues si animées sous un si beau soleil de printemps . C'est alors qu'elle entendit des gens hurler . Intriguée , elle demanda au jouet :

- Que se passe t'il donc ?

- Oh ça ? Fit ce dernier avec ennui . Encore une vengeance qui a du mal tourner . Dans ce pays , les femmes sont enflammées et surtout très jalouses . Si un homme trompe sa femme alors ...

- Alors ?

- Cela peut prendre des proportions sanglantes .

Choii déglutit avec difficultée . En clair , toutes les femmes d'ici étaient des cinglées . Maintenant elle comprenait d'où Emiliae tenait sa paranoïa . Ainsi que son caractère trop passionné à son gout . Elle avait été élevée à Dresrosa , comme toutes ces femmes ! Elle trembla quelque peu . L'idée de se retrouver face à une Emiliae en colère était tout sauf séduisant . D'un coup , elle fixa rapidement sa sacoche rouge . Dedans , il y avait son mini escargotphone , de l'argent en liquide et une vivre card . C'était celle de Marco . En effet , après que ces derniers avaient accostés sur l'île , Choii demanda à Marco d'attendre caché à environ trente minutes de Dresrosa , au cas où . Et que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose , elle appellerait ou encore , elle se sauverait .

Soudain , sans trop savoir pourquoi , elle percuta quelqu'un . En relevant les yeux , elle vit avec horreur ou plutôt avec stupéfaction que cette personne devait faire au moins un mètre de plus qu'elle . C'était un homme d'âge mur , il ressemblait à une sorte de moine , vêtu de vêtements violets qu'elle jurerait à la mode de Tareza ... Quoi qu'il en soit , cet homme inconnu et aveugle si elle en croyait les cicatrices présentes sur son visage et à sa canne , lui donnait une étrange impression .

- Oh , excusez moi . Fit il alors désolé en s'inclinant légèrement .

- Non , c'est moi fit alors Choii gênée . Je ne regardais pas où j'allais .

Du coup , ils se retrouvèrent à faire un bout de chemin ensemble . Dans les rues , personne ne savait vraiment qui ils étaient . Même les deux concernés ignoraient à qui ils avaient vraiment affaire. Choii pensait sans doute que l'homme mur de bonne compagnie était un habitant de l'ile qui profitait comme elle du confort et de la joie de la ville portuaire d'Acacia . Et l'homme de son côté pensait discuter avec une de ces charmantes fleurs de Dresrosa , une de ces célèbres femmes enjouées de cette partie du nouveau monde . En réalité , aucun d'entre eux ne savaient qu'ils avaient en réalité affaire à leurs Némésis profonde . Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi .

- Quelle belle journée ... Fit alors le vieil homme .

- En effet , confirma alors Choii . Mais comment le savez vous , si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- A défaut de voir , je ressens les choses . Les rayons du soleil sur ma peau , les rires des enfants , la foule nous entourant ... Je n'ai qu'à tendre l'oreille pour voir autour de moi . Expliqua il alors .

- Étonnant .

Et alors qu'ils continuaient d'arpenter la rue principale , le vieil homme lui demanda alors gentiment :

- Excusez moi mademoiselle ... Est ce que par hasard vous sauriez où se trouve le casino le plus proche ?

- Un casino ? Oui ... J'en ai vu un pas bien loin d'ici alors que je me promenais . Il y en a un dans une impasse à la quatrième rue à votre gauche . Mais ... faites attention ! Des gens louches trainent dans ces casinos et ils risquent de s'en prendre à vous vu votre état ! Soyez prudents ! conseilla alors Choii .

L'homme remercia Choii et partit comme il put . Alors qu'elle souriait , contente de cette rencontre fortuite , elle n'aurait jamais imaginé durant un bref instant que cet homme était le si craint et puissant amiral Fujitora . Et quant bien même l'aurait elle deviné ... Qu'aurait elle pu bien faire ? En tout cas , s'il y avait une chose qu'elle aurait pu louer , ç'aurait été sa cécité . Mais comme elle ignorait l'importance de cet homme , elle ne pu que lui dire au revoir de loin tout en agitant la main .

Et la charmante journée se poursuivit , et très vite , elle en oublia cette rencontre .

**...**

Choii poursuivit sa route seule . Elle ignorait où étaient partis les autres mais elle savait qu'on l'appellerait en cas de problème . Elle regarda les jouets d'un air vide . Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle oublie où elle était et ce qu'il se passait dans ce pays . C'était hallucinant . Tant de joie et tant d'ignorances mêlées . Tous semblaient comme avoir oubliés ce qu'il se passait pour de vrai ici . Tout le monde dormait , comme si le monde entier était une vaste erreur . Mais elle , elle restait éveillée . Dresrosa n'était qu'une vaste comédie macabre où les habitants étaient les plus floués . Colombine avait beau lui avoir expliqué , parfois , elle peinait à y croire ... Ces jouets ... n'étaient pas plus jouets qu'elle . Ils étaient transformés . Manipulés . Exploités . Dans le silence et la joie .

- Il faut que je retrouve le soldat unijambiste . D'après Colombine , il n'existe rien à Dresrosa qui ne lui est inconnu .

C'est alors qu'au bout de la rue , elle se retrouva face à un immense Colisée . Et des hurlements d'excitation parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles . Le long du chemin , elle avait entendu par ci , par là ; qu'aujourd'hui , un grand tournoi aurait lieu à Dresrosa , et que le vainqueur recevrait un cadeau digne des plus grands de ce monde .

Mais ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas vraiment . Si elle était venue à Dresrosa , c'était dans le but de retrouver Kimimaro . Pas de revoir Paule , ni d'affronter Emiliae ou d'aider la Comedia Del Arte dans ses œuvres . Ou encore de renverser Dofflamingo et son trafic d'armes . Non , tout ce qui l'intéressait , c'était de sauver Kimimaro . Et de le défier en duel par la suite . Le reste , on verra plus tard ...

C'est alors qu'elle se fit frôler par une sorte de jouet bizarre unijambiste qui semblait fuir des policiers armés jusqu'aux dents . Et lorsque Choii voulut l'éviter , elle se fit envoyer dans le décor , droit dans le guichet des inscriptions du Colisée . Elle ne vit donc pas Luffy au chapeau de paille et Franky arriver dans son dos et fut très vite abordée par la responsable des inscriptions qui fit d'un grand sourire :

- Et si vous vous inscriviez au grand tournois du Colisée ? Tentez votre chance ! fit cette dernière enjouée .

- Désolée . Répondit alors Choii . Ce genre de futilité ne m'intéresse pas .

Elle était à deux doigts de repartir lorsque cette dernière l'interpela en disant :

- Pas même pour le mera mera no mi ?

Choii se retourna en écarquillant les yeux . Avait elle bien entendu ? Sa gorge se noua . Ses mains tremblèrent à son évocation . Il s'agissait du fruit du démon de Ace . Son meilleur ami mort à Marineford deux ans plus tôt . Elle qui avait tout fait pour le sauver ne put même pas assister à sa mort .

- Vous avez dit le mera mera no mi ?

- Oui ! Et c'est notre seigneur et Roi , Dofflamingo-sama qui a lui même décidé de mettre cette rareté en jeu ! Alors ? Toujours pas intéressée ?

Choii n'avait donc pas rêvée . Le fruit du démon de son ami Ace allait être offert au vainqueur du tournoi . Elle fronça les sourcils . C'était inadmissible ! Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas permettre ce genre de chose d'arriver . Elle eut une rapide pensée pour Kimimaro , se promettant qu'elle le chercherait une fois le tournois achevé . Elle se disait qu'il lui pardonnerait sans doute si elle donnait tout son possible afin d'honorer la mémoire de son ami , à défaut de sa vie , Ace .

Elle était décidée .

- Où est ce qu'on signe ?

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 95 : En celle , Gladiateurs ! **

Choii venait d'entrer dans le Colisée . Elle s'était inscrite sous un faux nom : Jeanna Delmard . Avec un nom pareil , ses vêtements et ses cheveux courts , il était impossible qu'on puisse la reconnaitre . Elle suivit donc une femme qui la conduisit dans le vestiaire des participants . Il s'agissait d'une immense salle de style romaine , comme le Colisée en fait , plongée dans la pénombre . Seules quelques rares torches éclairaient ça et là ...

Choii prit bien soin de tenir son épée avant d'avancer et de se plonger dans l'obscurité à son tour . Il devait y avoir au moins cinq cent personnes à patienter dans cette salle . Et que des hommes en plus . A coté d'eux , elle passait facilement pour une frêle demoiselle . Pourtant , ce n'était pas eux qui avaient une prime de 600 millions de béryls . Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses .

Elle se trouva alors une caisse sur laquelle elle s'assit . Une dizaine de minutes plus tard , elle entendit un grand boom ! Intriguée elle se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait . Mais il y avait trop de monde agglutiné pour qu'elle puisse réellement constater quoi que ce soit . Elle entendit juste qu'apparemment , un dénommé Lucy aurait fait sa fête à un gladiateur parce que ce dernier lui aurait mal parlé .

Partout ça commençait à se disputer . Choii soupira avant d'aller retourner s'assoir là où elle était auparavant . De toute façon , elle allait tous les éjecter . Alors si ces derniers pouvaient lui épargner cette peine ... C'est alors qu'elle commença à entrapercevoir des grosses pointures . Don Chinjao , les frères Funk , le Roi Elizabello de prodence ... Que des noms connus dans tout le nouveau monde . Doucement , elle commençait à comprendre que cette lutte du mera mera no mi était également une lutte entre petites souverainetés du nouveau monde . Et entre combattants acharnés . Mais elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner . Elle obtiendrait ce fruit du démon , quoi qu'il en coute !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'appuyer contre le mur , juste à côté d'elle . Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers cette personne , cette dernière se mit à parler :

- Ça fait un bail depuis Marineford , Choii .

- Roméo ... Fit cette dernière avec suspicion et un soupçon de surprise.

- Détends toi ... Fit il en souriant . Tu ne crains rien avec moi . Personnellement , je n'ai rien contre toi et je m'engage même à garder secrète ton identité . ( Il fixa quelque instants le nom marqué sur l'autocollant fixé sur la hanche de cette dernière avant de dire moqueur ) Jeanna Delmard ? Curieux nom ...

- Tais toi . Fit cette dernière vexée . C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le tas .

- En tout cas , je te conseille de faire très attention , Jeanna . Je ne te veux aucun mal , mais je ne suis pas le seul à concourir . Et je te déconseille vivement d'user de ton fruit du démon de manière trop expansive ou l'on risque bien vite de te reconnaitre .

- Tu ne m'apprends rien . Lâcha cette dernière . Depuis que Dofflamingo a quitté les shishibukais , beaucoup de gens se sont rassemblés à Dresrosa afin de comploter . Au détour d'une ruelle , j'ai vu des espions du gouvernement .

- Et moi des marines . Avoua t'il d'un air détaché . Mais pire encore , je sais de source sûre qu'Emiliae se trouve à Dresrosa .

- Comment ?! s'écria elle surprise .

Mais c'est au moment où Roméo allait en divulguer davantage qu'une autre personne les rejoignit .

- Oh ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu participais au tournois de Dresrosa ... Chenapan !

- Juliette ... Fit ce dernier avec ennui . J'ignorais que tu étais toi aussi de la partie .

- Héhé ... Partout où l'on trouve du sang , je réponds présent ! Un massacre de toute beauté semble se profiler ! fit elle très joyeuse . Mais dis moi ... s'exprima t'elle alors en se rapprochant . C'est qui elle ? Fit elle en désignant Choii du doigt . Ta nouvelle conquête ?

Choii écarquilla les yeux . C'était Juliette Wein , la cousine de feu son empereur Carl Snow . Juliette Wein , dite la Mortifère , avec une prime de plus de 100 millions de béryls . Elle s'étonnait encore du fait que cette dernière ne l'ait guère encore reconnue . Mais tout d'un coup , elle la vit s'approcher d'elle et la fixer dangereusement tout en plissant des yeux . Et soudain , elle faillit s'exclamer :

- Mais c'est !

- Tais toi Juliette . Fit alors Roméo . Le but c'est de préserver le plus longtemps possible son identité . Personne ne doit savoir , surtout pas Emiliae .

Juliette se tut subitement . C'est vrai qu'elle non plus ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à la terrible Emiliae Soprano . Cette dernière devait les détester , elle et Roméo , autant si ce n'est plus que Choii . Et elle était du genre à ne pas lâcher prise ! Elle recula quelque peu avant de leur dire en chuchotant :

- J'en ai appris une bonne justement . ( Elle leur montra du doigt une fille d'un air franchement maladif , limite avec une tête de poisson invarié et leur fit : ) Vous voyez cette fille là bas ? Eh ben elle fait partie de la dangereuse Commedia Del Arte . Elle se nomme Brighella . Brighella , l'ange de la mort . fit elle d'un air grave . Faites attention si jamais vous la croisez , car il ne faudra surtout pas la sous estimer .

Choii regarda avec attention cette dernière . Brighella était une fille à l'apparence assez coincée . Elle portait un tailleur vert foncé et blanc . Ses cheveux étaient encore plus courts que les siens , d'un brin qui passait pour noir dans l'obscurité de la pièce . Mais sa peau d'une pâleur extrême , quasi cadavérique et les cernes présentes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air terrible ou pitoyable selon le contexte . Au début , Choii ne voulait pas croire en la mise en garde de Juliette , mais elle connaissait Emiliae . Les membres de la Comedia Del Arte étaient tous des experts en assassinats , triés sur le volet . En clair , il s'agissait des meilleurs . Et donc , si Emiliae avait envoyé cette fille participer au tournoi , c'est qu'elle devait bien se douter que Choii y participerait peut être , à cause de l'appât géant de Dofflamingo : le mera mera no mi .

**...**

La bataille du Bloc A allait bientôt commencer . Il y avait 5 Bloc qui allaient s'affronter à la suite durant la journée . Les Blocs A , B , C , D et E . C'est dans ces blocs qu'allaient être dispatchés les 550 candidats . Donc 110 par Block . Et à la fin de ces affrontements , les gagnants de chaque bloc auront le privilège de se mesurer aux grands de la Donquixote Familly afin de gagner le mera mera no mi . Cela ne sera pas si facile de finir vainqueur de la première étape . Avant , Choii croyait avoir toutes ses chances . Mais si on rajoute Roméo , Juliette , la dénommée Brighella et pleins d'autres combattants honorables , sa confiance commençait à flancher .

Elle se tourna vers ses deux connaissances et leur demanda :

- Au fait , vous êtes dans quel bloc tous les deux ?

- Je suis dans le A . fit alors Roméo .

- Tu passes en premier ? Génial ! fit alors Juliette . Dans ce cas , t'as intérêt à me chauffer la piste ! Car je passe en dernière , je suis du groupe E fit elle tragiquement .

- Moi aussi . fit Choii .

Juliette et Choii se fixèrent dangereusement du regard . Toutes deux se retrouvaient dans le même groupe . Or , il n'y avait la place que pour un gagnant . Ce qui ne laissait aucune chance à l'amitié . Ça allait cogner . Et tout ça pour le mera mera no mi . Or , on aura beau vous le répéter , mais de ces 550 personnes présentes ce jour là , tous avaient leurs raisons d'obtenir le mera mera no mi . Et selon la personne qui l'obtiendra ... Le monde pourrait sombrer dans le chaos !

**...**

Choii et Juliette venaient de se trouver une place à l'un des grands balcons côté gladiateur . En contrebas , sur le ring , elles distinguèrent la tignasse rouge de Roméo . Ce dernier n'avait prit qu'une seule épée pour se défendre . Elles ne savaient pas de qui le Block A était composé , mais en tout cas , elles étaient persuadées toutes deux ,que , qu'importe le vainqueur , tous auraient droit à un beau spectacle .

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent le puissant gong raisonner . Sapristi ! Ça commençait !

Roméo commençait déjà à s'élancer sur la piste , le sourire aux lèvres . Ici , il pouvait tuer autant qu'il voulait sous les acclamations d'une foule en délire . Il le savait très bien après tout . Dans la rue , on le traitait comme un criminel , un pestiféré , alors que dans le Colisée , on le prenait pour un héros . Et tout cela pour le sang . Au final , les pires existant sur terre étaient sans doute le commun des mortels , incapable d'assumer en public leurs envies secrètes de sang et de massacres . Et c'était pour cela que le Colisée était et de loin le meilleur des divertissements . Mais qu'à cela ne tienne . Tuer était pour lui la seule chose qui comptait , excepté le fait qu'il souhaitait après toutes ces années acquérir un fruit du démon .

Une heure était passé depuis qu'il était entré en scène . Et déjà , il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'individus puissants . C'était la loi de la jungle en somme . Et celui qui semblait se faire le plus remarquer était une véritable montagne de muscles connu sous le nom de Mister Store , l'homme au masque fait d'un sac en papier . Il ravageait le cercle de pierre tel une bourrasque puissante , écrasant ou projetant à l'eau tous ceux qu'il trouvait . Impitoyablement .

De loin , Roméo le vit se faire agripper par des chaines lancées par une bonne dizaine de personnes . Mais du balcon , Juliette se demandait si ce genre de chose pouvaient arrêter un monstre pareil ... Choii de son côté plissa les yeux . Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ... Mais sans voir son visage , comment confirmer ?

En tout cas , cet homme envoya une onde de choc phénoménale qui propulsa tous les combattants en l'air , tellement qu'il en pleuvait . Le commentateur n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Il allait le déclarer vainqueur du Bloc A quand soudain , il remarqua qu'il restait encore une personne debout . Il s'agissait de Roméo D Carpe . Le commentateur se saisit alors de son micro et fit hystérique :

- Regardez donc ! Il reste encore deux personnes debout ! Mais qui est donc ce bel Adonis ? Oh ! Mais il s'agit de l'assassin mondialement connu : Roméo D Carpe ! Le chevalier à la robe pourprée !

A son évocation , la gente féminine lançait des gémissements d'extase et tombaient dans les pommes . Apparemment , elles n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme . Cela attira alors l'attention de Mister Store qui se mit alors à sourire . " Chevalier à la robe pourprée " En voilà un surnom bien peu masculin . Tout juste bon à faire trépasser d'amour quelques minettes effarouchées . Mais il en faudrait bien plus . Beaucoup plus pour impressionner le grand favori du Bloc A . Instinctivement , les deux survivants se placèrent au centre de la piste et commencèrent à échanger des coups .

Et bien que Roméo parvenait à esquiver tous les coups de son adversaire avec grâce , il fut impressionné par la force de ce dernier . Mais malheureusement pour lui , il n'était pas seulement fort , il était rapide et précis et il avait une extraordinaire maitrise du haki de l'armement . En clair , c'était une machine de guerre à lui tout seul ! Roméo recula un instant à demi essoufflé . Mais comment diable allait il faire pour se débarrasser de ce type ?!

Du balcon où elles se trouvaient , Juliette et Choii voyaient bien que quelque chose de louche se passait . Toutes deux savaient que Roméo était puissant . Très puissant . Jamais ces dernières ne l'avaient vu reculer face à l'adversité .

Très vite , elle le virent s'élancer de nouveau sous les encouragements d'une foule déchainée .

Les deux pirates continuèrent de s'affronter à coups de Haki et de coup de pieds . Attaque contre défense . Défense contre attaque . Dans ce combat , les deux semblaient à égalité . Et puis tout d'un coup , Mr Store murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Roméo . Durant une seconde à peine , il se figea et cela suffit à Mr Store pour lui administrer un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa direct dans l'eau infestée de poissons taureaux . Par chance il s'en était sorti vivant , mais à quel prix ?

- Et la victoire du bloc A revient à Mister Store !

Les acclamations redoublèrent plus encore alors que Roméo grinça des dents . Ce type avait triché . Il se tenait debout sur un poisson taureau qu'il avait du égorger afin qu'il flotte et lui serve de bouée . Si ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé de son frère Vino , jamais il ne se serrait figé !

Juliette n'en revenait pas et était sur le point de crier au scandale . Choii quant à elle restait perplexe . Pour vaincre une personne aussi puissante que Roméo D Carpe , commandant d'empereur , il fallait être sacrément balèze . Et des gens aussi forts , elle en comptait que sur les doigts d'une main . Soudain , on vit l'impétueux colosse retirer le sac en papier qui lui servait de masque et là horreur ! Tous reconnurent son visage . Choii écarquilla les yeux , les poings serrés alors que le commentateur se mit à hurler dans son micro :

- Eh bien ! Quel revirement de situation mesdames et messieurs ! Nous avons un invité inattendu qui se révèle être un divertissement de choix ! Nous reconnaissons tous ce visage ! La victoire du bloc A revint donc au capitaine de la première flotte de l'effrayant Empereur Barbe Noire ! Jesus Burgess !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 96 : Ruby eyes , tout le ressentiment d'une esclave . **

Juliette et Choii en restaient sans voix . Roméo , vaincu ... Mais plus grave encore : Jusus Burgess était l'un des participants . Choii fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Juliette à la dérobée . Peu importe comment , elle se devait d'empêcher ce monstre d'obtenir ce fruit du démon . Sinon ... Dans tous les cas , Choii se félicita de s'être inscrite . Elle n'avait pas oubliée la mort d'Akinobu . Elle avait tué Katerina Devon . Ce tournoi lui permettrait d'affaiblir un peu plus Barbe Noire en lui ôtant son plus puissant commandant . Mera mera no mi et cadavre ... Que de fruits à obtenir .

- Choii ... Fit alors Juliette .

- Quoi ?

- Nous devons venger Roméo .

Choii avait les yeux rivés vers le centre du Colisée . Les médecins affluaient déjà pour sortir les blessés . Le spectacle devait continuer après tout . Espérons que le bloc B ne renfermait pas davantage de mauvaises surprises .

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent toutes deux des pas résonner . Personnes n'étaient venues les déranger jusqu'à présent et ce , bien qu'elles soient des femmes . L'aura de Juliette les protégeant . Juliette se retourna et conseilla vivement à cette dernière d'en faire de même . Elle pâlit considérablement .

Devant elles se tenait une adolescente de 14 ans à la peau mate et aux yeux incandescents . Devant elles se tenait celle qui autrefois fut la protégée de Choii . Devant elles se tenaient Sione que tous connaissaient désormais sous le nom de Ruby eyes . Choii écarquilla les yeux . Sione avait énormément changée en deux ans . Des cheveux courts étaient désormais devenus long et son regard qui autrefois était d'un rouge lumineux était aussi terne que du sang séché . Sa joie de vivre s'était évaporée . Les lèvres de Choii tremblèrent . Non . Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'étaient plus Sione . Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine à tuer , parfaitement huilée . De la joyeuse d'enfant d'autrefois , rien ne persistait .

Choii voulut dire un mot mais se ravisa au dernier moment . Que faisait elle ici , à Dresrosa , dans ce tournois ? Qu'était elle devenue après la guerre de Marineford ? Car elle était certaine de l'y avoir croisée . Et Jb ? Elle se souvenait les avoir toujours vus ensemble . Mais plus important ... Savait t'elle ? A son air , comment ne pas en douter ?

C'était comme si elle regardait Sione pour la première fois . Elle qui avait toujours été dans son ombre la voyait sous son véritable jour . Pour le tournois , elle portait une armure aux éclats argentés qui dévoilait sans pudeur son corps de jeune demoiselle . Elle tenait dans la main une hallebarde et à sa taille tout un tas de poignards acérés . Sur sa tête , elle portait un immense casque hérissés de nombreux pics eux aussi acérés . Choii ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il arriverait au cas où elle fasse un coup de boule à un de ses futurs opposants . Ce dernier finirait embroché au pire , gravement atteint au mieux .

C'est alors qu'elle entendit Juliette faire :

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

Sione s'approcha un peu plus et fit d'une voix sombre :

- Quel que soit le déguisement que tu portes , je te reconnaitrai où que tu ailles , Choii .

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur . Où diable était passé le " dame Choii " ? Ou encore ses sourires ?

- Que fais tu ici , Sione ? Demanda elle d'une voix tremblante .

- Je suis là pour le mera mera no mi bien sûr . Mais bien entendu , ce n'est pas tout . Je suis là sur ordre d'Emiliae .

- Elle t'a envoyée pour me tuer ? Demanda elle alors franchement .

- Non . Répondit froidement son ancienne protégée . Je ne suis qu'une simple éclaireuse . Et le fait que tu participes au tournoi du Colisée confirme les certitudes du boss . Elle ...

-** Attention ! Combattants du bloc B ... C'est l'heure d'entrer en scène** !

Sione ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase . Elle se tourna néanmoins vers les deux femmes et leur dit :

- Ne croyez pas en avoir fini avec elle , ce serait bien mal la juger . Elle a infesté l'île entière d'espions et d'assassins à son compte et je ne suis pas la seule à me battre pour elle dans ce tournois . Sur ce ...

Et alors que cette dernière allait partir afin de combattre , Choii s'exclama :

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi je ... Pardon ! C'est à cause de moi qu'aujourd'hui , tu es ce que tu es devenu . Je ...

Mais Sione poursuivit son chemin sans se retourner . C'était à son tour de combattre .

**...**

**- Bien ... Les compétiteurs du bloc B vont tous entrer les uns après les autres !**

Choii et Juliette virent que la quasi totalité des participants étaient déjà au centre . Parmis eux , elles purent reconnaitre des grosses pointures du nouveau monde , tel que le roi Elizabello 2 du royaume de prodence et son fidèle Dagama , un stratège redoutable . Il y avait aussi des hommes à Dofflamingo , tel que Tank Lepanto . Et bien entendu , des chasseurs de primes ou des pirates connus . Juliette et Choii le savaient . Cela était loin de se passer comme lors des combats du bloc A . Non , à partir de maintenant , ça risquait fort de cogner dur . De leur balcon , elles virent alors Sione débarquer sur le ring alors que le commentateur s'exclamait : **  
><strong>

- **En retard , voici la plus jeune participante au tournoi : Ruby eyes . La redoutable enfant assassin qui fait trembler le nouveau monde avec sa prime de ni plus ni moins 70 millions de béryls , mesdames et messieurs ! Nous espérons beaucoup de cette jeune prodige** ! **Et enfin ...** fit ce dernier en désignant Bartoloméo du doigt , **le dernier à se faire désirer ... Cela lui a prit moins d'un an pour entrer et se faire une place dans le nouveau monde ! Un rookie fou et incroyablement brutal ! Il a fait rôtir quelques pirates à la broche et a fait partagé la vidéo ! Sans oublié qu'il a bombardé des civils innocents ! Dans le classement des pirates les plus agaçants qui devraient juste s'en aller , il est le numéro 1 ! Le pirate ... Bartoloméo !  
><strong>

Choii regarda le dernier pirate arrivant avec une sorte d'ennui . Il avait une tête de débile et des cheveux verts . Honnêtement , elle ne savait que trop penser de ce type . D'après Juliette , il avait une prime de 150 millions de béryls mais pour elle , cela n'était rien de vraiment extraordinaire . Il ne s'agissait que d'un fanfaron dénué d'importance . Quoi que ...Juliette lui avait conseillé de ne jamais sous estimer personne . Même le plus pathétique des combattants .

Mais pour Sione , c'était une autre histoire . Elle n'était pas de leurs niveaux à elles deux . Comment allait elle s'en sortir face à tous ces combattants acharnés ? Choii était même certaine qu'elle ne tiendrait pas vingts minutes autour de ces types .

- Je te parie ce que tu veux que la gamine se fera éjecter en cinq minutes . Fit alors Juliette .

- Un quart d'heure . Fit alors Choii .

- Et trente minutes ! Bee ... Fit alors une voix que Choii ne connaissait absolument pas .

Juliette par contre écarquilla les yeux . Elle se précipita vers la nouvelle arrivante et la prit dans ses bras en poussant des cris hystériques ! Devant l'incompréhension de Choii , cette dernière la présenta :

- Jeanna , voici une vieille amie : Bumble D Bee .

**...**

- Allez tous crever en enfer !

Le tournois du bloc B était vraiment très mal barré . La foule hurlait sur Bartholoméo , lui ordonnant de foutre le camp et commencèrent à jeter leurs détritus sur le ring , provocant alors la colère des participants . Sione se prit une bouteille de Soda en pleine figure . Mais ce n'était pas fini . Cet imbécile aux cheveux verts se mit alors à sortir de son manteau un objet non identifié qu'il lança sur les spectateurs . Au bout d'un certain moment , ils crurent tous à une bombe et ce fut la panique . Du moins , jusqu'à ce que tous se rendent comptent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple balle . Alors , le public se déchaina encore plus . Affichant un air atone , Sione commença à éprouver du dégout pour ce pirate . Elle entendit alors le stratège Dagama faire à ce dernier :

- On dirait qu'ils te détestent vraiment .

- Qui a dit que je voulaient que ces trous du cul m'apprécient ?!

Même le commentateur se mit à hurler au scandale . Mais il retrouva bien vite ses moyens lorsque l'ultime combattant arriva sur le ring :

- **Il vénère notre Roi , Doflamingo et lui a juré fidélité en lui rapportant un pilier géant d'or massif venant d'un pays lointain ! Depuis , il a réduit en poussières plusieurs villes dans différents pays où on nous insultait ... de royaumes barbares pirates , mettant un terme à tout ça ! C'est la balle de Dresrosa ! La famille royale lui a finalement donné sa chance ! S'il gagne la compétition , sa ténacité portera ses fruits ... et il sera récompensé en étant promu à un poste exécutif de la Donquichote familly ! C'est un candidat déterminé à remporter ce tournoi ! Le pirate ... Bellamy , la hyène !**

Et soudain , les candidats furent écrasés par la gigantesque ovation du public venu encourager son favori pour ce bloc .

- **A présent , les 110 combattants sont présents sur le ring !**

**...**

De là haut , Choii venait de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle rivale : Bumble D Bee . Apparemment , il s'agissait d'une amie de Juliette que cette dernière avait rencontré lors du slaughter tournament de l'archipel Woody Wood Island . C'était une fille assez curieuse parlant d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier . Elle avait des cheveux roses fushia crépus et portaient des vêtements roses bonbons , assez gothiques . Elle lui faisait un peu penser à perona d'ailleurs . A l'exception qu'elle portait des robes parsemés d'ours en peluches ou de sucreries . Elle semblait vraiment bizarre .

- Dites ... A votre avis ... Qui pourrait bien remporter ce tournois ? Comme Bee pense que cette Ruby eyes est foutue , alors elle mise sur ce type là bas ! fit elle en désignant une tignasse bleue . Blue Gilly ! Et vous ?

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas de parier . Fit alors Choii . Tout ce qui m'importe , c'est de gagner le méra méra no mi et de venger mon cousin .

Sans trop le vouloir , choii venait de plomber l'ambiance . Mais Juliette redressa le coup !

- Ben moi , je mise tout sur Bellamy !

- Humm ... Pari tenu ! Si Bee perd , elle s'engage à payer en son intégralité la prime de Juliette . Mais si Juliette perd ... Elle devra payer la mienne !

Juliette se mit à sourire vicieusement . Pour les paris , elle était doué . Jamais elle n'en avait perdu un seul !

Choii se tourna vers les deux filles qui se souriaient de manière fort suspectes . Elle savait que la tête de Juliette était mise à prix à un peu plus de 130 millions de Béryls . Mais bumble D Bee alors ? Elle fut alors surprise d'apprendre que la prime de cette dernière était approximativement deux fois supérieure à celle de Juliette . 260 millions de béryls ... Rien que ça ! Et toutes les trois se retrouvaient coincées dans le même groupe ... Le groupe E ... Ça promettait ...

**...**

Sionne retira rapidement sa hallebarde d'un des gladiateurs et para d'un geste vif une attaque adverse . Et sauta dans les airs et abattit froidement cette dernière sur la nuque d'un autre . En peu de temps , trois combattants déjà gisaient au sol . Rapide comme l'éclair , elle poursuivit son expédition macabre mue d'une colère sourde . Elle avait revu Choii . Et elle l'avait déçue . Cette brillante commandante de l'équipage de Carl Snow qu'elle avait adulée durant tout ce temps était en réalité de ceux qui l'avaient réduite , elle et son peuple en esclavage ! Et le pire dans cette histoire , c'est que c'était de la bouche d'Emiliae qu'elle l'apprit !

Et ça , elle ne pouvait le pardonner . Cette femme qu'elle avait toujours adulée était une tenryubito ! Elle l'avait trompée ! D'une rage difficilement contenue , elle abattit de nouveau un homme qui s'étala de tout son long dans un ultime râle de souffrance . Cela faisait deux ans depuis Marineford et tout avait changé depuis ! Shiroyuki était aux mains d'Emiliae et de sa familly . Jb était retenu en otage à Belladona au cas où elle ne remplisse pas convenablement sa mission . Et elle , on l'avait promit à un brillant avenir d'assassin . Tout ça par sa faute ! Ah ... Si seulement elle l'avait su ! Elle aurait pu le supporter ! Mais aujourd'hui , cela n'était plus possible ! Elle n'était plus Sione , elle était Ruby eyes ! Et si elle parvenait à remplir sa mission convenablement , Emiliae la ferait monter au rang de Capinette , les femmes au service d'Il Capitan , celui qui était réputé pour être le guerrier le plus puissant de la Commedia del Arte et aussi celui qui supervisait Shiroyuki ! Emiliae avait également promis de relâcher Jb .

Elle posa son regard sur l'homme qu'il lui fallait tuer . Il était , sous ses yeux , entourés par une armée de soudoyés et secondé par son fidèle stratège Dagara . Le voilà . Sa cible : Elizabello 2 , roi de prodence !

**à suivre ...**


	36. Arc Dresrosa partie 2

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 2:**

**Chapitre 97 : Sione et la bataille du Block B .  
><strong>

Flash back, la Veille, Belladona.

Sione fut convoqué au palais merveilleux de Belladona et entra dans la salle du trône . Cette salle était immense , encore plus que celle du château de Dresrosa où elle savait qu'Emiliae s'était déjà rendue . Bref , la salle du trône du palais merveilleux était remplie de dorures et était dans un ancien style turc , surchargé de motifs , d'or et de pierres précieuses . Il s'agissait là du comble du luxe . Cela faisait deux ans que la tyrannique reine de Belladona l'avait prise sous son aile et encore , elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire aux lieux . Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place .

Comme d'habitude , Emiliae arriva en retard , vêtue d'une fine robe de soie dans les tons bleus quasi transparente qui tombait jusqu'au sol . Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge infernal avaient été relevés afin de souligner la finesse de son cou . Comme il était d'usage , Sione posa le pied à terre dans de présenter ses hommages à la reine rouge . Elle ignorait pourquoi , mais cette dernière semblait particulièrement joyeuse ces temps ci ... Elle préférait ignorer de quoi il en retournait que de lui demander au cas où cette dernière déciderait sur un coup de tête de vertement la réprimander . Elle tenait Jb en otage après tout .

- Vous m'avez demandé , boss ?

- Oui . Fit cette dernière en s'amusant avec ses bracelets d'or qui ornaient ses poignets . Je veux que tu participes au tournoi du Colisée de Dresrosa .

- Un tournoi ? Fit cette dernière étonnée . Parleriez vous de cette rumeur comme quoi l'ex shishibukai Donquichotte Doflamingo aurait mit la main sur le mera mera no mi et qu'il le mettrait en jeu ?

- C'est ça . confirma la rouge sans la regarder . Tu participeras à ce tournoi afin de remplir une mission importante .

- Une mission ?

- C'est ça . Lors du tournoi , je m'arrangerai pour que tu te retrouves dans le même groupe que le Roi de prodence , Elizabello 2 . Et toi , tu t'arrangeras pour le tuer devant un public déchainé . Personne ne posera de questions . Si tu parviens à réaliser ça , je libérerai Jb et je te nommerai Capinette . Ainsi , tu pourras rentrer sur ta chère île de Shiroyuki . Susurra elle froidement .

- Et si j'échoue ? Demanda elle alors sur le même ton .

Emiliae se mit à rire sans pour autant lui apporter de réponses . Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre au sujet de Choii ou encore des assassins qu'elle avait engagé afin de participer au tournoi ou plus encore afin de prendre position sur l'île . Elle avait demandé à Pierrette pourquoi ils devaient tuer ce Roi de pacotille et cette dernière lui répondit comme si elle était une enfant :

- Mais euh ... Sione-chan ... Ne savais tu pas que le Royaume de prodence ne se trouve qu'à cinq heures de navigation de notre chère Belladona ? Emiliae-chan ne tient pas à ce que son royaume soit à porté de main d'un Roi dont on dit qu'il pourrait terrasser un empereur d'un seul poing . Ce serait irraisonnable tu sais ... Et alors que cette dernière allait repartir , Pierrette lui sauta au cou avant de lui murmurer : Mais ne t'en fais pas ... On m'a dit qu'il lui fallait une heure pour se mettre en condition . Facile ! Imagines le nombre d'opportunités à saisir ^^ .

Fin de flash back .

Sione continua de se battre contre des gladiateurs à qui elle trancha la gorge sans autres formes de procès . Une heure . Si elle parvenait à tuer le Roi Elizabello en moins d'une heure , alors elle échapperait à son fameux coup terrible . Honnêtement , elle n'était pas suffisamment folle pour croire qu'elle parviendrait à se hisser à la tête du bloc B . Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Emiliae lui demandait de toute façon ...

Elle enjamba les blessés et inconscients et contourna la zone de combat opposant Tank Lepanto à Bellamy . Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être prise pour cible par les chasseurs de prime Abdula et Jeet . Tandis que l'un attaquait de face l'autre frappait par derrière . Une technique honteuse , mais payante . Cependant , cela ne fonctionnait pas sur Sione qui sentit le coup venir . Instantanément , elle sauta en l'air et vit les deux chasseurs de primes s'embrocher mutuellement . Elle en avait eu deux d'un coup . Et tandis qu'elle atterrit gracieusement à terre , elle regarda d'un air mauvais le pirate bartoloméo en train de se la couler douce sur l'une des extrémités du ring . Elle détourna vite fait le regard , désintéressée . Le Roi de prodence étant sa seule et unique cible .

**...**

Pendant ce temps ... Roméo était entrée dans l'infirmerie afin de penser ses plaies . Enfin , c'est le prétexte que lui donnèrent les responsables du Colisée pour le faire entrer , bien qu'il n'ait en réalité , aucune blessure visible sur le corps . On le fit aller au centre de la pièce afin de l'ausculter et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins , une trappe cachée s'ouvrit et il tomba . On ne savait où .

Il se massa l'arrière du postérieur tant la chute fut houleuse . En effet , ni vu ni connu , on le fit tomber dans un océan d'immondices . Il regarda autour de lui . C'était comme si on l'avait jeté aux ordures . Ça lui donna une étrange impression . C'était mauvais . Très mauvais . Et au moment où il allait se mettre à réfléchir à tout ça ; il entendit un autre malheureux tomber à son tour , tête la première dans les ordures . Puis un autre . Et encore un autre .

Roméo se cacha dans les méandres de l'obscurité . Il n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention . Surtout en de pareils moments . Cependant , cela se retourna vite contre lui et de nouveau , il fut aspiré par une trappe . Et cette fois ci , il se retrouva dans quelque chose de chaud et de visqueux . Dégoutant ...

- Be he he he ... Fit alors un être immonde que Roméo ne connaissait pas . Regardes moi ça Sugar , c'est le premier qu'on nous apporte aujourd'hui nee ...

- Il est plutôt mignon . Fit cette dernière d'un air impassible .

Roméo tenta de s'échapper mais en fut incapable . Il ne savait pas de quoi cette gelée verte était composée , mais ça l'empêchait bel et bien de bouger . Misère ... A part lui , seuls deux personnes semblaient présentes dans la pièce . Un type affreux portant une espèce de manteau bizarre et un sceptre avec à son extrémité un trèfle , et une gamine d'à peine 10 ans au regard fort impassible trop occupée à s'empiffrer de raisins . L'autre type l'avait appelé Sugar . Drôle de nom . Il continua de se débattre mais on l'en empêcha de nouveau . Il sentit durant un bref instant le contact d'une petite main froide sur sa joue . Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise ou d'horreur lorsqu'il réalisa .

Puis ce fut le vide .

Personne ne se souvint de Roméo D Carpe . Que ce soit à Dresrosa ou ailleurs . Personne .

Vous savez pourquoi .

**...**

**- Il reste moins de 50 individus sur le ring ! Soyez attentifs , c'est l'instant de vérité ! hurla alors le commentateur .**

Cela eut le mérite de sortir Sione de ses pensés . Au moins une demi heure avait du s'écouler depuis le début de la battle royale du bloc B . Et déjà la moitié des participants étaient hors course . Plus si certains d'entre eux ne se réfugiaient pas en groupe afin de protéger sa cible . Dans tous les cas , il ne restait que les plus forts . Et dans ce domaine là , deux combattants semblaient se distinguer parmi les participant lambda : Hack , le karatéka homme poisson et Ricky , le gladiateur inconnu . Tous deux enchainaient les victoires à un rythme soutenu . Sione craignait devoir se retrouver face à l'un d'eux si jamais les autres gladiateurs se faisaient éjecter trop vite ...

C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin Blue Gilly s'en prendre au clan d'Elizabello 2 . Elle se mit à sourire . Elle n'avait qu'à lui laisser tout le travail avant de fondre sur le peu qu'il pourrait rester . Mais voilà déjà que cet homme de la tribu des longues jambes se fit défier par Ricky , le gladiateur inconnu . Le combat promettait d'être assez excitant . Cependant , voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à d'autres gladiateurs . Ils étaient du groupe d'Elizabello et comptaient bien l'affronter croyant qu'elle était une proie facile . Ils s'encerclaient de toutes parts alors que celle ci brandissait d'un geste vif sa hallebarde dévastatrice . Elle se mit alors à tourner sur elle même telle une toupie et se baissa soudainement , tranchant à l'occasion les jambes de ses ennemis . Leurs corps sanguinolents tombèrent à la flotte et nul doute n'était possible quant à leur destin pour ainsi dire tragique : les poissons de combat n'en auraient fait qu'une bouchée .

Soudain , elle entendit le public hurler de mécontentement .

- C'est pas croyable ! hurla alors le commentateur . Mais jusqu'où va donc aller Bartholoméo afin d'offenser le public ?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux . Ce type était un vrai malade ... Dehors , en public et sous les yeux de milliers de spectateurs , il s'était mis à pisser avec aise . Mais qu'attendaient donc les autres combattants pour le dégager ? Il ne s'était pas battu de tout le tournoi ! Hack décida alors d'aller à sa rencontre et de lui faire payer son affront . Pourtant , rien n'irait le préparer à ce qui allait suivre . Il frappa de toutes ses forces sa cible et pourtant , il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre . Pire , il se cassa le poignet et roula au sol en proie à une douleur sans nom alors que le pirate cannibale continuait d'assouvir ses besoins à la vue de tous ... Mais quel genre de monstre était il donc à la fin ?!

**...**

Ricky , le puissant gladiateur inconnu se fit vaincre par Blue Gilly aux longues jambes . Sione écarquilla les yeux . C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il ne restait qu'à peine cinq hommes à protéger Ellizabello 2 . Dagama y compris . Et Blue Gilly s'en donnait à cœur joie pour massacrer ceux qui restaient . Apparemment Blue Gilly et le stratège du royaume de prodence avaient conclu un marché en secret . Mais ça , Sione s'en foutait royalement . Elle avait attendu cette occasion durant tout la battle royale . Le moment où le Roi serait à découvert .

- Ha ha ha ! Fit alors Dagama en riant . Les soldats incapables d'user de leur cerveau en plein combat finissent par devenir des marionnettes inutiles ! Arg !

Dagama tomba au sol en se tenant la jambe droite qui saignait abondamment . On l'avait eu par surprise ! Et l'instant d'après , Blue Gilly se retourna contre son boss et l'envoya valser dans l'eau d'un bref coup de pied ! Ne restaient d'actif sur le terrain que Bellamy , Bartholoméo , Blue Gilly , Sione et Ellizabello 2 ! Et dans quelques minutes à peine , le terrible poing du Roi frapperait le ring ! Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour agir ! Cependant , Blue Gilly lui barrait obstinément la route ...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu survives aussi longtemps , gamine .

- Ôtes toi de mon chemin , je suis pressée !

Ils s'échangèrent alors une volée de coup devant le regard des spectateurs .

Cependant , ce qui attirait le plus l'attention du public était la déculottée que se prenait Bellamy , sans savoir pourquoi ses attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur le saligot de Batholoméo .

Sione bloqua le coup de Blue Gilly avec son haki défensif et contrattaqua avec sa hallebarde . Pendant ce temps , sa cible continuait de s'échauffer afin de se préparer à lancer son coup ultime ! Sione parvint à échapper à Blue Gilly et parvint au niveau du Roi avec un sourire quasi démoniaque . Enfin ! Elle saisit à pleine main de sa hallebarde , prête à décapiter le Roi lorsque soudain , ce dernier cessa de s'échauffer . Elle écarquilla les yeux . Il était prêt à lancer son coup . Et alors que Sione se trouvait encore en l'air , l'atmosphère trembla tout autour d'elle tant l'aura du Roi était puissante . Elle commença à avoir peur , très peur . Mais une entaille à la tête , une seule et elle empêchait cette apocalypse de surgir !

Elle poursuivit son action , mais c'était trop tard .

Le Roi lança son poing et elle se était pile sur sa trajectoire . Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que déjà , elle se faisait propulser à l'autre bout du ring sous une puissant phénoménale !

**...**

Du haut de leurs balcons , Choii , Juliette et Bumble D Bee assistaient à la scène , les yeux ronds . Choii quant à elle était très inquiète . Comment est ce que Sione allait bien pouvoir survivre à un coup pareil ?!

La fumée emplissait tout le Colisée de telle sorte que personne ne puisse voir le dénouement final . Et quand la fumée se dissipa enfin , ils purent constater qu'aucun n'auraient pu survivre à ça . D'ailleurs , ils virent Sione gisant inconsciente au bord du Ring , sonnée , son armure réduite en cendre et ses vêtements en lambeaux . Elle était gravement blessée .

Et alors que tous croyaient le Roi Elizabello 2 , vainqueur du bloc B , Bartholoméo les détrompa bien vite . Grâce à son Bari Bari no mi , il put se protéger et venir à bout du Roi de prodence , devenant alors le vainqueur officiel de la battle royale du Bloc B ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

- Allez tous crever en enfer !

Et le tournois du Bloc B se termina aussi mal qu'il a commencé . Dans une cacophonie de spectateurs mécontents .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 98 :Je ne connais aucun Roméo**

- Vite ! Allons voir ce qu'il se passe en bas ! fit alors Choii en mêlant le geste à la parole .

- Ok Ok ... J'te suis ... fit Juliette d'un air blasé . Tss ... Sérieusement , le Bari Bari no mi , rien que ça ... Faudra user d'un haki vachement puissant pour en venir à bout ...

- Attendez moi ! fit alors Bumble D Bee en agitant les mains puis en courant telle une dératée .

Toutes trois descendirent l'escalier et arrivèrent dans le hall qui menait au ring . Beaucoup de personnes étaient agglutinées à l'entrée . Surtout des blessés ou des inconscients . Du moins de l'œil , Choii aperçut Sione sur un brancard . Elle était dans un très mauvais état . Son armure était complètement détruite et ses vêtements en lambeaux . Choii voulut s'approcher d'elle , mais les soigneurs la repoussèrent vivement , argumentant qu'elle n'était même pas en état d'ouvrir les yeux . Ils devaient l'opérer très vite . Choii regarda le brancard partir au pas de course alors que Juliette posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de cette dernière .

- Ne t'en fais pas . Fit elle alors . Ils vont bien la soigner .

- Je l'espère ... Fit alors Choii d'un air pensif . Mais au fait , ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a plus revu Roméo ... Où diable est il passé ?

C'est à cet instant que Choii constata que quelque chose clochait . Juliette la regarda comme une idiote avant de dire :

- Jeanna ... Mais de qui est ce que tu parles ? Je ne connais aucun Roméo .

Choii écarquilla les yeux . Mais que se passait il donc ?!

- Eh ! Vous ne m'avez pas attendues ! Vilaines ! Bee est très mécontente ! fit cette dernière en mettant ses poings sur les hanches .

Mais aucune d'entre elles ne répondirent . Choii était sans voix , le regard écarquillé oscillant entre la stupéfaction et la peur alors que Juliette semblait plongée dans ses pensées . Soudain , Choii explosa en disant :

- Excusez moi , je crois qu'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! fit elle en courant .

- Mais ...

- Désolée Bee ... Fit alors Juliette . Je suis un peu patraque . Je vais voir s'ils ne vendent pas à manger dans le coin ...

- Juliette ... !

Bee se retrouva donc seule , délaissée par les autres filles . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ... Quoi qu'il en soit , elle se fit limite percuter l'instant d'après par un type bizarre avec une cape rouge et une fausse barbe . Il semblait courir vers un brancard ... Bee s'en foutait . Après tout , elle n'avait fait que suivre les deux autres filles et le pire , c'est qu'elle avait perdu son pari . Mais le positif dans tout ça c'est qu'ils avaient tous perdus et que par conséquent , aucun de devrait payer la somme exigée par l'autre . Car ni Blue Gilly , ni Bellamy ne l'emportèrent ...

Mais en parlant de Bellamy ... Ce type à la fausse barbe semblait se diriger droit vers lui avec inquiétude . Un ami ? Pff ... Oh et puis en quoi ça pouvait bien la regarder . Elle se fichait des perdants comme des bonbons qui n'étaient pas assez aromatisés . Ça lui donnait envie de les recracher et de les pulvériser avec ses beams .

Mais soudain , elle entendit :

- Non , c'est toi qui a changé . Tu utilises un haki bien plus redoutable qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer ... Ça me fait chier ! Ma fierté a été réduite en miettes ! **Mugiwara !**

Bee cessa de respirer . Ses mains tremblèrent . Mugiwara ? Avait il bien dit Mugiwara ?! Ou était ce une blague ? Non ... A bien y réfléchir ça pouvait être assez plausible . Le prix du tournoi du Colisée était le méra méra no mi , le fruit du démon qu'avait mangé le frère de Luffy , Ace . Bee se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse . Tout le monde jasait dans le monde de la pègre du nouveau monde à propos du fait que Joker ait lâché son titre de Shishibukai . Bee et bien d'autre s'étaient demandés pourquoi . Cependant , elle tenait de sources sures que quelque chose s'était produit à Punk Hasard , là où se terrait cette raclure de Caesar Clown . Et apparemment , les chapeaux de paille et Law y serraient pour quelque chose . Voilà ce qu'on disait . Résultat , Joker semble très en colère et ça se ressent dans son commerce qui englobe le monde de la pègre .

Elle chercha un endroit discret avant de sortir son escargotphone et d'appeler quelqu'un . Ce quelqu'un était Emiliae Sopranno . Une amie de longue date , alliée et partenaire commerciale . Ces derniers jours ont fait trembler le monde de la pègre et tous furent bien contents de trouver Emiliae sur leur chemin . Durant la période de trouble , elle s'occupa de satisfaire toutes les requêtes d'armement diverses et variées que la Donquichotte familly ne pouvait plus honorer . Bee l'aimait bien . Car elle était comme elle , à la moindre occasion , elle piquait sans répit !

- Oui ?

- Emilliae , c'est Bee !

- Bee ? Mais où es tu ?

- Dans le Colisée à Dresrosa . Je participe au tournoi .

- Ah ... Je vois . Moi aussi je suis à Dresrosa .

- Génial ! fit alors une Bee enjouée . Comme ça on pourra se revoir ! Ça va faire des mois et des mois qu'on s'est pas vues !

- Tu exagères ... Cela fait à peine trois jours .

- Ah ...

- Mais dis moi , pourquoi m'appelles tu ?

- Ah oui ! fit alors Bee . Pour vérifier quelque chose . Tu m'as dit que l'une de tes scientifiques faisait route avec les chapeaux de paille droit sur Dresrosa . Tu maintiens toujours que c'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça subitement ? Est ce que ça concernerait Big Mum ?

Bee ne répondit pas . Moins elle en savait et mieux c'était .

- Disons juste que je préfèrerai éviter les mauvaises surprises ...

- Bee . Je suis sérieuse . Mes hommes ont aperçu le navire de Luffy aux alentours de Dresrosa .

Bee fronça les sourcils . Partout où passait le chapeau de paille , un désastre se produisait . Elle espérait ne pas y être impliquée mais en doutait . Dans tout les cas , ce gamins devait payer pour son insolence . Manger les bonbons de Big Mum , rien que ça ! Quant à saper son autorité sur l'île des hommes poissons ... Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle .

- Merci d'avoir confirmé .

Et Bee raccrocha aussitôt . Elle recomposa un nouveau numéro et quelques secondes plus tard , le mollusque prit les traits de Big Mum , l'un des 5 empereurs du nouveau monde . D'un coup , la un peu trop joyeuse et enfantine Bumble D Bee se métamorphosa subitement . D'une voix un peu trop glaciale elle fit :

- C'est moi ma tante . Et tu ne vas jamais deviner quelle bonne nouvelle je t'apporte ... Apparemment , il semblerait que le chapeau de paille et sa bande se trouverait à Dresrosa . Ça te ferait plaisir que te rapporte sa tête ... et le méra méra no mi en prime ?

**...**

Choii se rinça la bouche aux toilettes . Elle avait rendu le contenu de son estomac . Décidément , elle ne comprenait pas . Comment diable tout cela avait il pu se passer ? Roméo n'avait pas la moindre égratignure , il était en excellente forme et pourtant ... Comment se fait il que Juliette ne se souvienne plus de lui ?! Ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres ! Ils s'aimaient aussi beaucoup apparemment ! On ne peut pas oublier une personne en aussi peu de temps ! C'était impossible ! Quoi que ... Choii se souvint que Colombine lui raconta que des pertes soudaines de mémoires étaient communes à Dresrosa . Les gens perdaient la mémoires liée à une personne qui s'était fait transformer en ... Jouet ! Choii écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre . Colombina lui expliqua que les personnes transformées en jouets devenaient les esclaves de la Donquichote Familly , qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! Et si Roméo et pire , Kimimaro avaient subis le même sort ?!

Dans tous les cas , comment se faisait il qu'elle soit parvenue à garder sa mémoire intacte ? Le Mizu Mizu no mi ! Tous les utilisateurs de fruits du démons étaient faible face au granit marin et donc par extension , à l'eau ! Vu que son fruit lui permettait d'être une sorte de gisement de granit marin vivant , alors le pouvoir de qui déjà ? Ah oui , de cette Sugar dont avait parlé plus tôt Colombine avec effroi n'avait aucune prise sur Choii .

Soudain , son escargotphone sonna . Surprise , elle faillit faire tomber le mollusque avant de décrocher :

- Allo?

- Choii ? C'est Arlesquino à l'appareil ! Je sais qu'on avait dit chaqu'un pour soi mais où te trouves tu ?

- Dans le Colisée . Répondit cette dernière . Je participe au tournoi .

- Comment ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Emilliae est à Dresrosa ! Si tu ne fais pas profile bas , elle te trouvera et te fera passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Ne t'en fais pas , je saurai rester prudente . Mais toi , où te trouves tu ?

- Pas très loin du Colisée . Avoua ce dernier . Je suis à la recherche de Paule .

- De Paule ?! Parce qu'elle est à Dresrosa elle aussi ?

- Oui . Elle serait avec les chapeaux de paille , mais où , je l'ignore . Par contre , tu devrais être prudente . Apparemment , il semblerait que l'un des membres de l'équipage aux chapeau de paille participerait au tournoi . Mais on ignore s'il s'agit du capitaine ou d'un de ses nakamas .

- Ok . Une dernière chose Arlesquino ...

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Tu m'as dis fouiller les environs du Collisée , mais est ce que tu as vu les perdant du bloc A sortir de l'édifice ? C'est très important .

- Non . Je suis désolé . Cela va faire près de deux heures que je scrute les entrées et sorties et rien pas même un chat , n'est sorti de ce Colisée .

- Je ... Je vois ... Fit alors Choii en riant gauchement .

Elle raccrocha le combiné d'un air catastrophé . Maintenant , elle avait une raison de ne pas perdre . Si jamais elle perdait ... On la transformerait ... En jouet !

**...**

**- Et maintenant , la bataille du Bloc C ! Elle commencera dès que le ring sera de nouveau opérationnel ! Maintenant ... Voici maintenant les personnes à ne pas perdre de vue ...  
><strong>

Choii arriva essoufflée au balcon . Elle y trouva Bumble D Bee qui la salua avec ennui alors qu'elle était fin prête d'observer le tournoi du bloc C .

- Ouf ... Apparemment je suis arrivée à temps .

-** Il est double champion du tournoi Central de combat du nouveau monde ! Ideo , le canon dévastateur ! Ce sont des assassins cruels , capables de tuer même des pirates ...Avec une prime de plus de 100 millions de béryls ...Les frères Funk ! Il vient du fameux pays des géants : Elbaf ! Le plus redoutable pirate mercenaire ! Hajrudin ! Il y en a encore d'autres ! Réputé pour sa violence ...qu'il n'hésite pas à utiliser pour acculer ses adversaires : Jean , le Bandit ! Qui peut arrêter ce taureau ?! Le shinigami du Colisée : Brutal Bull ! Sans oublier les plus à même de gagner : le gang du royaume de Kano : Sai ! Boo ! Et bien sûr ...l'ancien pirate légendaire : Don Chinjao ! Il y a aussi de nombreux autres combattants puissants ! Ce match promet d'être très excitant ! La bataille promet d'être très féroce ! Préparez vous !  
><strong>

-Eh bien ... Ça va chauffer en bas ! Bee est impatiente de voir comment tout ça va se terminer ... Et si on pariait ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas .

- Oh la la ... Bee est malheureuse ... Si seulement Juliette était de retour bientôt !

Tiens ... C'est vrai ça . Où diable est Juliette ?

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Juliette marchait aux abords de l'armurerie . Encore deux combats avant celui du bloc E . Et elle voulait se préparer aussi tôt que possible ! Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se trouver une épée , elle entendit des pas derrière elle . Et lorsqu'elle se retourna , elle fit face à un colosse qui faisait au moins deux à trois têtes de plus qu'elle . Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus marqué . Non , c'était ces traits !

- Mais tu es ...

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase , elle se prit une balle en pleine tête . Juliette tomba à terre , inconsciente . L'inconnu traina son corps plus loin avant de l'abandonner dans une remise déserte . Il commença à la fouiller .

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle revienne à la vie . Alors voyons ... Ah ! Trouvé . Alors voici ce qui mettra en partie fin à tous mes problèmes : la vivre card de Roméo D Carpe !

**à suivre**

**Chapitre 99 : Je me nomme Brighella . Juste Brighella .**

-** Bien ! Le vainqueur du bloc A était Jesus Burgess ! Celui du bloc B , Bartholoméo ! Et le match du bloc C est sur le point de commencer ! Qui en sortira vainqueur ? Tout les participants semblent avoir hâte de commencer ! C'est l'heure ! Ils entrent sur le ring ! A l'instar du bloc B , le bloc C contient de valeureux participants ! La bataille va bientôt commencer !**

- Hey ! fit alors Bumble D Bee . Où vas tu ?!

- Chercher Juliette ! Il faut à tout prix la retrouver !

Bumble Bee soupira . Décidément , cette fille ne tenait pas en place ... Elle risquait de manquer le meilleur du combat ... Tant pis pour elle . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait . Bee se mit à sourire avec une joie enfantine . Mugiwara Luffy était là , sous ses yeux dans le grand Colisée . Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant bien qu'elle eu entendu nombre de rumeurs à son sujet ... Un homme caoutchouc , disciple de Rayleigh ... Rien que ça était susceptible d'effrayer . Alors si on rajoutait Elias Lobbys , Impel Down et Marineford ... On pouvait d'ores et déjà le considérer comme étant un pirate à surveiller de près . Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Bumble D Bee outre mesure . Elle était l'une des commandantes aux ordres de Big Mum . Sa nièce . Et elle avait confiance en ses capacités . Elle allait profiter du tournoi du bloc C pour analyser l'air de rien les techniques offensives et défensives de ce chien . Comme personne ne s'était décidé à parier avec elle , elle décida un petit pari mental . Si chapeau de paille perdait , elle ordonnait à ses hommes de traquer les membres restants de l'équipage de ce dernier . S'il remportait la poule ... Un sourire terrifiant vint emplir son visage ... Donc , si jamais il l'emportait ... Elle lui ferait regretter personnellement d'avoir osé manger les bonbons de sa tantine chérie ! ( à dire comme ça , ça fait stupide , mais rappelons que ces derniers étaient capable de raser un pays entier s'ils n'avaient pas leurs bonbons )

Bumble D Bee attendait cela avec impatience .

**...**

Bien en dessous du Colisée , Sione désespérait . Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps . Depuis qu'un des sbires de la Donquichote Familly lui avait ordonné d'aller porter des caisses à cet entrepôt géant , elle ne pouvait que s'en remettre aux ordres et les exécuter à la lettre . Et elle n'était pas la seule . Autour d'elle des dizaines non , des centaines voir des milliers de jouets faisaient comme elle . Elle ne comprenait pas . Qui étaient ces jouets ? Étaient ils réels ? Étaient humains ou jouets ? Et elle même ? Qu'était elle désormais , mis à part à être réduite au statut d'un simple esclave . Esclave ... Non ... Elle ne voulait plus y penser . Elle refusait même d'y songer . Après tout ce temps à oublier , voilà que ces idées noires la reprenait . Sans y prendre garde , elle lâcha l'immense carton qu'elle soulevait . C'est vrai que comparé au carton , son apparence de jouet était assez petite et fluette . Elle ressemblait à une de ces poupées de porcelaine habillée de belles robes de couleurs pastelles . Mais le rêve de Dresrosa se brisa . Le contenu du carton se répandit au sol et elle , on la fouetta . On la malmena et on l'obligea à ramasser chaque pièce tombée en lui hurlant des insultes et en lui donnant des coups de pieds . Sione ragea mentalement . En tant que jouet , elle ne pouvait rien dire . Elle ne pouvait que se plaindre en silence ... Une main se posa sur son épaule . Elle tressauta . Qui était ce ? Que lui voulait on ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps , elle avait peur . Très peur .

- Chut . N'aie pas peur . C'est moi , Roméo .

Roméo ?! Mais elle avait une figurine chevalier trois fois plus grande qu'elle face à elle . Et puis Roméo ... Comment dire ? Il lui foutait autant les jetons que cet endroit !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de porter le carton dans la cale d'un des navires , il la traina à l'écart en lui promettant qu'il allait tout faire pour les tirer de là en vitesse . Sione de son côté était septique . Si ce dernier s'était fait transformer en jouet comme tous les autres , il devait bien connaitre les termes du contrat . On ne pouvait parler de ça à personne qui ne soit non jouet . Tous allaient même jusqu'à oublier leur existence ... Et si l'on rajoute le fait qu'il leur soit impossible de désobéir à un membre de la donquichote familly , que faire à part attendre ?

- Ne t'en fais pas . Fit alors Roméo . Je suis sur qu'à un moment où à un autre , une occasion se présentera .

Oui , pensa alors Sione . Mais quand ?!

Là était toute la question ...

**...**

Choii courait partout dans le Colisée à la recherche de Juliette . Elle ne comprenait pas comment ni même pourquoi Juliette avait disparu . Elle monta plusieurs étages en vain . Essoufflée , elle s'arrêta pour reprendre des forces . C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit des mouettes apporter le courrier ou plutôt lâcher quantité de feuillets dans toute l'île . Par chance , l'un d'eux passa par l'un des barreaux sous l'action du vent et tomba aux pieds de Choii . Elle le ramassa et sembla dans un premier temps parcourir le journal avec ennui . Du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un grand : Quoi ?!

Soudain , elle entendit des gigotements sur sa gauche et vit un bout de doit dépasser d'un coin obscur . Elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais était préparée à se défendre . Elle se savait non loin de l'armurerie et qui sait combien de gladiateurs solides pouvaient se préparer pour leur prochain combat ? Cependant , cette dernière fut bien surprise de ne voir personne dans l'armurerie . Hormis des coups léger venant d'elle ne savait trop où . En suivant les bruits succincts , elle arriva dans une sorte de remise où des tas de cartons s'entassaient silencieusement . Elle déglutit difficilement . C'est d'un air peu assuré qu'elle fit :

- Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ?

Rien . Choii pensa alors avoir rêvé . Cela pouvait bien arriver à tout le monde ... Elle allait quitter la pièce quand soudain , patatras , la pyramide de carton tomba dans un bruit assourdissant qui fit sursauter Choii . Elle était à deux doigts de s'écrier et d'être dans tous ses états , du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit des mèches bleues s'échapper de la dite pyramide . Il n'y avait que peu de personnes à posséder les cheveux bleus sur les 550 candidats à passer le tournoi . Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir , elle se précipita vers les cartons et tenta au mieux de déblayer la zone . Elle venait de trouver Juliette . Mais dans quel état ?

**...**

Bumble D Bee était en train de rire aux éclats . Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder combattre Mugiwara no Luffy . Oh pardon , Lucy . Elle ria méchamment . Comment se pouvait il que personne n'ait encore fait le rapprochement ? Quoi qu'il en soit , elle le voyait combattre ou plutôt jouer avec le terrifiant taureau Brutal Bull . Et au final , il parvint à le dompter et à monter sur son dos .

- Pff ... Fit elle alors . User du haki pour ce genre de broutille ... Mais pour qui se prend t'il ?

Dans tous les cas , le tournois du bloc C semblait se consumer plus rapidement que les autres . C'était souvent comme ça lorsqu'il y avait pas mal de types puissants dans les environs . Les faibles se faisaient écraser et les forts brillaient sous l'ovation des spectateurs .

- **Beaucoup de gens se sont déjà fait éliminer ! La bataille du bloc C s'intensifie ! C'est tellement féroce , que ce soit offensivement ou défensivement ! Mais bien qu'ils soient tous de puissants combattants , il y a un guerrier géant qui sort du lot ! C'est un guerrier de la nouvelle génération qui vient du célèbre pays des géants , Erbaf ! Le formidable pirate mercenaire ! Son nom est ... Hajrudin** !

Bumble D Bee se mit à mâcher un autre de ses bonbons . Regarder des hommes s'entretuer lui avait donné faim . Mais de quoi ? D'hommes ? De sang ? Quoi qu'il en soit , manger des bonbons l'apaisait en partie . Cela faisait reculer l'instant inévitable du trépas , de l'apothéose ! Bref , du moment où elle entrerait sur le ring pour massacrer tout le monde .

Et pendant ce temps là , tout le monde acclamait Mugiwara qui , sur le dos de Brutal Bull , faisait son show . Enfin ... Jusqu'au moment où le taureau heurta le pied gigantesque du géant Hajrudin . Bumble D Bee avala son bonbon de travers , surprise et intéressée . Elle eut d'ailleurs du mal à le faire passer et manqua de s'étouffer . De longues secondes plus tard , la bouche couverte de bave , elle se retrouva à cour de mouchoirs . Et alors qu'elle allait s'essuyer la face du revers de sa manche , elle vit avec surprise qu'on lui tendait un mouchoir . Bee écarquilla les yeux . Même dans ce genre de situation où on la croyait dans une position de faiblesse , il n'en était rien . Elle gardait toujours son haki de perception ouvert et tous ses sens en alerte . Et pourtant ... Elle ne sentit pas la personne derrière elle venir . La seule et unique chose trahissant sa présence était le mouchoir en dentelle que cette personne lui proposait . Durant un bref instant , elle sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos tandis que ses muscles se raidissaient . Et alors qu'elle savait quelqu'un derrière elle , son aura était pourtant bien incapable de la déceler ! Bee jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop montrer qu'elle était abasourdie . Aussi elle essuya vigoureusement sa face baveuse et se retourna forte d'une joie feinte pour remercier celle qui se tenait derrière elle . Un mec ne pouvant selon elle se balader avec un mouchoir en dentelle , à l'exception d'un dandy , bien entendu ...

- Ah ... Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! Bee est ravie !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi . fit alors la voix bien tristounette de la personne qui lui faisait face .

Et alors que Bumble D Bee allait lui rendre son mouchoir souillé de bave , cette dernière , impassible fit :

- Vous pouvez le garder . J'en ai d'autres .

- Ah ...

Bee étudia avec assiduité la personne face à elle . Il s'agissait d'une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux mi long et à la peau d'une pâleur extrême à faire peur . Elle semblait très discrète et Bee songea que si elle n'était pas parvenue à la remarquer , alors rare le pouvait . Elle fit alors :

- Je me nomme ...

- Je sais déjà qui vous êtes . Fit rapidement la voix fluette . Bumble D Bee , la nièce de Big Mum .

Si cette dernière en fut impressionnée , elle ne le montra pas . Elle fit cependant :

- Et toi , qui es tu ?

- Je me nomme Brighella . Juste Brighella .

C'est pile à ce moment là que le géant Hajrudin tomba lourdement à terre dans une onde chaotique . Que de rebondissements !

**...**

Choii aida au mieux Juliette à se relever . Vérifiant que personne ne les observaient , elle usa de son fruit du démon pour créer une bulle d'eau qui désaltéra Juliette et qui lui fit par la même reprendre ses esprits . Au bout de quelques minutes , elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors que Choii la pressait de questions et de mots chargés d'inquiétudes . Elle se massa alors son crane en faisant :

- Aie ... Ma tête ...

- Juliette ! Mais que t'es il arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

- Question idiote ! fit froidement cette dernière . J'étais en train de choisir une armure à enfiler pour le combat à venir quand soudain ... J'ai vu ce type !

- Un type ? Qui donc ? La pressa Choii avec un air inquiet .

- Il ressemblait à Roméo . Fit elle d'une voix tremblante . Il avait ses traits et la même couleur d'yeux mais ... C'était un vrai colosse ... Il portait une armure de gladiateur . Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit ...

Choii fronça les sourcils . Qui pouvait bien être ce gladiateur inconnu ? Sans doute participait il au tournoi du Colisée . Dans tous les cas , Choii se promit de redoubler de vigilance . Si les participants apprenaient qui elle était ... Elle ne serait pas entourée que d'amis ...

**à suivre ...**


	37. Arc Dresrosa partie 3

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 3:**

**Chapitre 100 : Alliances .  
><strong>

Leur conversation fut brutalement arrêtée par la chute pour le moins spectaculaire d'Hajrudin . Bumble D Bee se leva , au comble de la surprise . Ça c'en était du spectacle ! Les spectateurs étaient en transe lors d'une ovation qui resterait gravée dans les mémoires . Tandis que Bee ne pouvait tenir en place tant elle semblait excitée , celle répondant au nom de Brighella restait en retrait , impassible . On ne pouvait voir aucune émotion ou sentiment perturber son si doux visage . Et si Bee n'avait pas été aussi absorbée par les jeux , sa raison lui aurait fait rapidement prendre peur .

- **Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de plus en plus excité à mesure que l'on avance ! Il est arrivé et a tout chamboulé dans le bloc C ... Lucy l'a refait ! Je crois que cet homme a encore beaucoup de choses à montrer !**

Et quelques minutes plus tard , elles furent de nouveau surprise par une explosion soudaine qui projeta le géant sonné dans les gradins .

- **Incroyable ! Le gigantesque corps de Hajrudin a été soufflé par une explosion ? Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?! Non , ce n'était pas une explosion ! Hajrudin a été éliminé , mais il reste encore quelques durs à cuire dans le bloc C ! C'était un coup de poing explosif décroché avec des épaules d'une forme bizarre ! Celui qui a fait s'envoler l'énorme corps du géant est ... Le double champion du tournoi Central de combat du nouveau monde ! Idéo , le canon destructeur !**

- Ohhhh ! s'écria presque Bee avec des étoiles dans les yeux . Trop cool ! Vas y Idéo ! Défonces tout !

C'est alors que le combat entre Luffy et Idéo commença . Avec une avidité non dissimulée , Bee observait la scène , ou plutôt le corps pour le moins alléchant d'Idéo ...Mais le discret rappel à l'ordre de Brighella sortit Bee de ses rêveries ... Elle se tourna d'un air ennuyé vers cette femme à l'air délicat et revêche tout en lui demandant froidement :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste , Brighella de la commedia del Arte ?

**...**

Au fil des minutes , Juliette commençait à reprendre des couleurs . Mais une balle dans la tête ... Comment diable avait elle pu survivre à un truc pareil ? Choii préféra éviter de trop se poser de questions . Dans tous les cas , elles devaient faire attention . Ils étaient à Dresrosa tout de même !

- Dis ... Tu sembles songeuse . Fit alors Juliette . Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non ... C'est juste que ... Pourquoi as tu décidé de participer au tournoi de Dresrosa ? Pour le mera mera no mi ?

- Eh bien ... Pas vraiment . Admit enfin Juliette . En fait , je suis là pour deux raisons . Si je remporte le tournoi , alors le chef des Cornelli me donnera une information de première importance . Plus importante encore que le mera mera no mi . Et la seconde , c'est afin de garder un œil sur mon bien intrépide capitaine ...

Choii la regarda surprise . Son capitaine ?

- Tu fais parti d'un équipage Juliette ? Je savais pas ...

- Sérieusement ? Et a ton avis , comment une pauvre et innocente jeune femme telle que moi aurait pu survivre seule dans la nature ? Hein ?

Choii plissa des yeux . Pauvre ? En vendant ses infos elle était aussi rire que crésus . Innocente ? Qui pouvait y croire ... Jeune ? Euh ... C'était assez subjectif . Bref , elle attendit que cette dernière cesse de débiter tout un flot d'âneries avant de lui demander :

- Du coup , c'est qui ton capitaine ?

- A ton avis ? C'est le plus craquant , mignon et séduisant pirate qui soit !

- Cavendish ?

- Non ! Fit alors une Juliette excédée . Trafalgar Law !

Ah ... Il fallut un petit moment pour que l'information circule . Law , le chirurgien de la mort ... Le shishibukai ou prochainement ex shishibukai si l'on en croyait le journal ... Dire que le gars sans pouvoir qu'elle avait rencontré à Waterseven il y avait de cela au moins deux ans était devenu aussi craint que respecté dans le cercle des pirates du nouveau monde ... Chapeau .

- Mais comment avez vous fini par vous croiser ?

- A Woody Wood Island . On s'est aidés l'un l'autre et pour finir je l'ai obligé à me prendre sur son navire .

- Donc , tu ne fais pas réellement parti de son équipage . Tu squattes son sous-marin , rien de plus .

- Raah ! La ferme !

Choii se mit à sourire . Juliette était complètement remise sur pied . Et avec un peu de chance , le tournoi du bloc C n'était peut être pas encore terminé ... Soudain , elle se souvint du journal ... Ses traits se durcirent . Et alors que Juliette allait se lever . Choii la retint et lui fila le journal qu'elle avait déniché avant de trouver cette dernière . Elle fit alors :

- Si tu es bel et bien fidèle au chirurgien de la mort , alors tu ferais bien de rester assise et de lire ça .

Et alors que Juliette commençait à lire ce qui se disait en première page . Elle blêmit considérablement . Le journal tomba de ses mains et heurta le sol .

- Et merde ...

Donquichote Dofflamingo n'avait jamais été exclu du cercle des shishibukais .

**...**

Brighella et Bumble D Bee se regardaient froidement . Bee n'était pas une inculte . Elle savait qui était Brighella . Un des Assassins les plus compétentes aux ordres d'Emiliae ... Brighella , l'ange de la mort . Et si cette dernière participait au tournoi , c'était pour de très bonnes raisons , ça elle n'en doutait pas ! Emiliae n'envoyait jamais personne sans raison . Et curieuse comme elle était , Bee se damnerait pour en savoir un peu plus ...

- Félicitations . Poursuivit tout aussi froidement Brighella . Je vois qu'en tant que proche collaboratrice de la madone , vous auriez sans doute été tôt ou tard au courant .

- Que veux tu de moi au juste ? Ou plutôt , quel est l'objectif d'Emiliae . Si vous voulez que j'évite de marcher sur vos plates bandes , alors il serait sage que vous m'expliquiez un peu au juste ce qu'il se passe !

Brighella soupira . Bee crut durant un instant que cette dernière semblait mesurer le pour et le contre avant de parler . Voir même que fidèle comme elle était à Emiliae , elle ne dirait rien . Mais elle se trompait . Et heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs . Mais à peine Brighella eut elle commencé à parler que Bee en fut bouche bée .

- Le mera mera no mi ... Il n'a jamais été la propriété de Donquichotte Dofflamingo . Il fut confié à Akainu puis donné à Joker qui en fit le prix de ce tournoi . Mais la personne qui donna ce fruit à Akainu n'était ni plus ni moins que notre madone : Emiliae Soprano , la dame de cœur .

Et alors que Bee en fut figée de stupeur , mesurant toute l'ampleur des mots prononcés par Brighella , le public continuait de manifester sa joie . Le combat entre Luffy et Idéo semblait battre son plein !

- **C'est chaud ! Quel combat passionné à couper le souffle ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul combat sur lequel il faut garder un oeil ! Maintenant , regardez ça ! Ces trois types issus du royaume de Kano dans l'extrême orient ...sont également uniques ! **

- Mais ... Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Bee qui affichait une mine des plus surprise . Quel est donc le but d'Emiliae ?

- Qui sait ... Fit alors Brighella en regardant droit devant elle d'un air vide . Elisabello 2 , Roméo D Carpe , Fugitora , Jesus Burgess pour ne citer qu'eux ... Le mera mera no mi semble réunir en un point toutes les personnes que la madone souhaite à tout prix éliminer . Pratique n'est ce pas ?

- Un instant ! Plus tôt tu as dis qu'Emiliae avait trouvé puis cédé le mera mera no mi à l'Amiral en chef Akainu . Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?!

Brighella se mit alors à sourire .

- A votre avis ? Au fond de vous même , vous devriez le savoir .

**...**

Choii regardait Juliette se mordre les lèvres . Si Doflamingo n'avait pas perdu son titre de shishibukai , alors Law était vraiment mal barré ! Et dire qu'elle perdait son temps à participer à ce tournois alors qu'il lui fallait sauver les fesses de cet idiot !

- Que se passe t'il au juste Juliette ? Law est il embarqué dans une sombre histoire à Dresrosa ?

- Pff ! Et c'est le cas de le dire ! Mais dis moi Choii , pourquoi participes tu au juste à ce tournois ? Pourquoi es tu à Dresrosa ?

- Pour deux raisons , comme toi . La première , afin de remporter le mera mera no mi d'Ace . Je refuse qu'il soit mangé par n'importe qui . Et la seconde , c'est afin de libérer Kimimaro .

- C'est qui ce type ?

Choii soupira . Alors elle l'avait aussi oublié ... Soit .

- Quoi qu'il en soit , il me faut l'emporter et pour ce faire , je mettrai toutes mes forces dans la bataille .

- Je vois ... Cela risque donc d'être mouvementé . J'ai hâte d'y être . Mais pour en revenir à Law , connais tu une île du nom de Punk Hasard ?

- Oui , j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler ces temps ci . Je sais également qu'il existe une possibilité pour que Paule ait suivi Law et les Chapeaux de paille à Dressrosa .

- Ce n'est pas une possibilité . C'est un fait avéré . Fit alors Juliette . Law et Luffy au chapeau de Paille ont liés une alliance dont la finalité serrait de faire tomber l'un des 5 empereurs du nouveau monde , Kaido !

- Mais comment ? On doute même que cet homme en soit réellement un . Certains affirmeraient même qu'il s'agirait d'une bête . Dans tous les cas , la cruauté de cet homme serrait , semble t'il sans aucune mesure ...

- Eh bien c'est lui que Law vise . Et l'étape une de son plan est d'abord de faire en sorte de stopper la croissance de ses troupes Zoan en arrêtant la production de Smiley de Dresrosa et de Punk Hasard . Si les usines sont détruites et que Kaido ne reçoit plus de fruit du démon artificiel , alors il piquera une crise et s'en prendra à Dofflamingo . Et c'est ce que veut Law . Il veut se débarrasser de Kaido et de Dofflamingo d'une pierre deux coup , mais pourquoi , vas savoir ... Quant à moi , ma mission était de faire du repérage . Je suis souvent allée à Dresrosa dans le passé , je connais très bien l'île bien qu'elle ait bien changé ces temps ci ... J'étais donc sensée préparer le terrain pour lui . Mais maintenant ... Tout ça commence à devenir assez dangereux et si jamais Law perd son titre de shishibukai alors ... Mieux vaut pour moi éviter de trainer trop longtemps dans les environs , surtout que Roméo et moi ne sommes plus les bienvenus ici .

- Pourquoi ?

- Une longue histoire ...

Choii ne chercha pas plus loin pour le moment . Elle avait déjà bien suffisamment à faire . Mugiwara no Luffy , Trafalgar Law , Donquichotte Dofflamingo , Emiliae , Kimimaro , la comedia del Arte , Bumble D Bee , Paule , Roméo et Juliette , le tournoi et tout imprévu pouvant dès lors surgir ... Dressrosa semblait être l'œil d'un cyclone pour le moins dévastateur . Elle qui n'était venu à Dresrosa que pour bien peu de choses se retrouvait mêlée à tout ça ...

Avait elle seulement le choix ?

**...**

Bee était stupéfaite . Sa bouche était si pâteuse que son bonbon tomba et se brisa au sol . Peu de choses se trouvaient à être plus importantes que les bonbons . Et elle se retrouvait à supposer une de ces choses . Des choses capables de changer radicalement le cours des évènements . Chambouler une grande partie du nouveau monde en prime .

- Emiliae Sopranno , Shishibukai ?

Devait elle en référer à big Mum ? C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regarda sans équivoque de Brighella et qu'elle vit que cette dernière lui intimait l'ordre silencieux de garder tout cela secret ou qui ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ... Bee acquiesça . Emiliae étaient amies certes , mais elle savait que cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si elle commençait à devenir gênante . Pouvait on appeler ça de l'amitié ? Pas vraiment ... Elle étaient alliées . Tant que leurs intérêts convergeaient , tout allait bien . Mais les choses changeaient très vite dans le nouveau monde . Et le jour où Emiliae n'aurait plus besoin de Big Mum sonnerait la fin de leur fausse amitié intéressée .

- Quels sont ses projets pour Dresrosa ? Suis je en sécurité ici ?

- Tant que vous ne vous mettez pas sur son chemin , on peut considérer ça .

- Et que veut elle de moi maintenant ?

- Que nous fassions équipe . Avoua tranquillement Brighella . Mais rassurez vous , cela ne vous engagera à rien sur le long terme . La madone veut juste que vous m'aidiez à me débarrasser d'une personne . Le prix en lui même ne m'intéresse pas . Seul ma cible m'importe .

- Et quelle est donc cette cible ?

- Juliette Wein .

Bee en resta interdite . Elle était face à un dilemme . Juliette était une femme cool qui avait gagné à la fois son respect et son amitié . Mais elle connaissait la cruauté que cache Emiliae sous ses sourires confiants . Que ferait sa tante Big Mum à sa place ? Sans doute la pousserait elle à tuer Juliette ... Elle s'y refusait . Elle voulait l'affronter à la loyale .

- Laissez moi du temps pour y réfléchir .

Brighella acquiesça . Mais avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre , ni vu ni connu , elle fit :

- Au fait , je ne suis pas une femme . Mais un homme .

Bee se retourna brusquement avec un air choqué . La si gracieuse demoiselle était un mec ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces conneries ?!

**- Bloc C ! Il ne reste que 40 concurrents ! On se rapproche du plus fort ! Qui sera le vainqueur ?!**

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 101 : Si je gagne ...**

**- A présent , le match du bloc C atteint sa phase finale ! Qui le remportera ? Jetons un coup d'oeil aux meilleurs concurrents !  
><strong>

Choii et Juliette arrivèrent en courant jusqu'à Bee . Cette dernière venait à peine de se remettre de la rencontre avec brighella ... Elle regarda Juliette avec insistance . Cette dernière ignorait complètement se qui se tramait dans son dos . A ce moment là , elle voulut tout lui raconter mais ... Rien ne sortit de ses lèvres . Elle n'y arrivait pas . Elle se mordit les lèvres . Avait elle toujours été aussi lâche ?

Prenant son comportement pour de la colère , Juliette se mit à rire .

- Ha ha ha ! Nous ferais tu la tête à cause du fait qu'on t'ai abandonné un peu ? Ha ha ha !

Non c'était pas ça . Juliette , tu dois faire attention , Emiliae veut ta mort ! Elle a engagée un assassin pour te tuer ! Et il est probable que je l'assiste . Voilà ce qu'aurait voulu dire Bee . Mais elle préféra la facilité :

- Évidemment ! Bee est en colère car vous avez loupé une partie du spectacle ! Regardez ! Seuls les plus forts sont encore de la partie ! Tiens ... Et si nous faisions un nouveau pari ?

- Hors de question . Fit alors Choii . Je refuse catégoriquement de verser de l'argent dans ce genre de choses .

- En fait ... Commença alors Juliette ... Je suis dans la dèche . Finit elle par avouer .

- Ho la la ... Vous êtes pas marantes ... Dans ce cas , si vous ne pariez pas d'argent , je suis certaine que vous avez bien quelques petits secrets croustillants sous le coude ... Pas vrai ?

Juliette et Choii se regardèrent . Qu'avaient ils à perdre ? Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari , fait pour pimenter la partie . Mais Choii fronça les sourcils . Elle savait qu'avec Bumble D Bee , rien n'était simple . Et cette dernière se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait en réalité savoir ...

- Ah oui , avant qu'on ne commence à discuter des enjeux ... Vous voyez ce type là bas que tous appellent Lucy ...

- Ouais et alors ? Fit Juliette . T'as le béguin pour lui ?

- ... C'est Mugiwara no Luffy . Acheva Bee d'une voix froide .

Si Juliette regardait ce dernier d'un air pour le moins indifférent , Choii écarquilla les yeux . Luffy . Mugiwara no Luffy . Le frère d'Ace . Il avait vraiment survécu à la grande guerre de Marineford . Et il participait au tournoi ... Sans doute voulait il lui aussi le mera mera no mi ... Elle était face à un dilemme de taille . Ce tournoi était selon elle un véritable traquenard , un moyen de capturer des pirates ou des assassins afin de les faire disparaitre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte . Si elle combattait sérieusement et arrivait à la grande finale , elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se retrouver face à Luffy , ou un autre de pareille puissance . Mais pouvait elle se permettre de vaincre ? Non . Surtout pas ! Si on venait à découvrir la véritable identité de Lucy si ce dernier l'emportait ... Si elle gagnait les jeux un peu trop facilement , les gens finiraient par se poser des questions ... Or , si elle perdait , on la transformerait en jouet ! Horreur , que faire lorsqu'on connait la vérité ?!

- Jeanna ! Dis ... Tu nous écoutes ?! fit alors Bee d'un air excédé .

- Ah euh ... Tu disais ?

- J'étais en train de te demander ce que tu voulais savoir au cas où c'est toi qui gagne le pari ... Écoutes un peu ce qu'on te dit au moins ...

- Désolé ... J'étais un peu trop absorbée par les combats ... Mentit elle alors . Ce que je voudrai savoir hein ? Hum ... Fit elle en réfléchissant . Bee si tu perds , tu me diras pourquoi tu en veux au chapeau de paille . ( elle vit cette dernière froncer les sourcils ) Quant à toi Juliette , si tu perds , tu me renseigneras sur Dresrosa .

- Ok ... Mais dans quel domaine ?

- La géographie de l'île . Les coins où se cacher , ceux où ne pas aller ... Les différentes villes et lieux importants ... Ce genre de choses ...

- Sérieusement ? Rassures moi , tu ne comptes pas livrer une petite guérilla dans les rues d'Accacia pas vrai ? Ha ha ha !

Choii ne répondit rien . Ce fut au tour de Juliette de placer ses enjeux . Si elle gagnait le pari , Choii devait lui révéler le nom de l'homme qu'elle trouvait le plus séduisant parmi les participants et pourquoi . Quant à Bee , elle devrait leur dire la recette ultime du bonbon géant explosif ... Choii soupira . Parfois , Juliette pouvait se montrer bien gamine ... Mais bon , tant que tout ça n'était pas sérieux , pourquoi pas ? Très vite , ce fut au tour de Bee . Cette dernière fit alors à Juliette :

- Si je gagne , tu devras me dire tout ce que tu sais sur la Comedia del Arte .( les deux autres filles commencèrent à froncer les sourcils . Se pouvait il qu'elle ait organisé ce pari afin de récolter des infos sur Emiliae ? Choii se demandait bien pourquoi ...)

- Bee ... T'as un soucis avec Emiliae ?

- Non ... C'est juste que des rumeurs bizarres circuleraient dans les couloirs ... Des assassins de la comedia del Arte seraient aussi de la partie . Autant se préparer un maximum avant de les affronter ... Mentit elle alors adroitement .

- Ok .

- Quant à toi Jeanna ... Fit elle à Choii d'un air soudain plus sérieux . Si je gagne , je veux connaitre ton vrai nom .

**...**

Pendant ce temps ... Arlesquino courrait en ville . Lorsqu'il avait eu Choii en ligne , cette dernière lui avait posé tout un tas de questions étranges ... Cela ne disait rien qui vaille ... Soudain , son escargotphone sonna . Coviello semblait avoir des chose à lui dire ... Apparemment , il aurait aperçu quelqu'un ressemblant fortement à Paule Végapunk se diriger avec tout un groupe d'individus suspects vers un pont bizarre qui semblerait mener à une île étrange du nom de green bit .

- Et alors ? Fit ce dernier tandis qu'il s'arrêtait quelque peu afin de reprendre son souffle . En quoi est ce important ?

- Les personnes qu'elle accompagnaient furent identifiées comme étant Trafalgar Law , Caesar Clown et d'autres joyeux lurons dont nous ignorons encore le nom . Que devons nous faire ? Si Emiliae l'apprend ...

- Attends une seconde ! s'écria alors Arlesquino . Tu affirmes qu'Emiliae n'est pas encore au courant ? Dans ce cas , tous les espoirs sont ...

- **_Tous les espoirs sont ... Quoi ?_ **Entendit il alors mielleusement dans son dos .

Arlesquino n'osait à peine respirer . Il le savait . Elle était juste derrière lui . Elle avait du tout entendre . Comment avait il pu être aussi négligeant ? Presque timidement , il se retourna vers celle venant de parler . Celle qu'il craignait à ce moment là plus que n'importe qui d'autre . Son indomptable maitresse , Emiliae Soprano . Lui qui était déjà si pale pâlit davantage sous le regard de sa madone . Cette dernière semblait prête à lancer des éclairs !

- Alors ? Tonna t'elle froidement . De qui parliez vous tous deux ? Répondez !

Bien entendu , la conversation coupa à ce moment là . Arlesquino soupira . Coviello avait du décamper en vitesse . Mais ... C'était bien mal connaitre Emiliae . Personne ne pouvait lui échapper . Elle avait de l'emprise sur tout le monde . Et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ... C'est alors qu'il sentit sur sa joue la main glacée d'Emiliae , une main qu'il savait autrefois aussi rouge que ses cheveux . Cette même main qui avait tué tant de monde était doucement , faussement amoureusement pressée sur sa joue si terne , si pale . Son regard d'un marron glacé croisait le regard bleu foncé d'Emiliae , regard hypnotique , dangereux . Soudain , il l'entendit ronronner :

- Arlesquino ... Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te tire les vers du nez par la manière forte pas vrai ? Vous étiez en train de parler de Paule ? Où est elle ?

Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'embrasser pour le faire doucement céder ... Arlesquino soupira . Tant que ça ne concernait pas Choii ou Colombina ... Tout allait . Il lâcha tout . Et tout se brisa . La douceur de l'instant fut remplacée par une aura meurtrière phénoménale ! Il l'entendit juste murmurer :

- Caesar Clown ... S'il a osé toucher ne serait ce qu'à un seul cheveu de Paule ...

L'instant d'après , elle disparut . Arlesquino soupira . Apparemment , il avait évité le pire . L'attention d'Emiliae semblait tellement se focaliser sur Paule que pour une fois , il pouvait s'en sortir indemne ... Enfin , le croyait il ...

- Ça fait un bail , Arles-chan !

- ...

Arlesquino écarquilla les yeux . Pierrette et Puccinelo ! Avec ces deux là , inutile de se dérober , c'était couru d'avance .

**...**

**- L'assassin de Mogaro , Kelly Funk ! Il est inarrêtable en ce moment ! Boo a été complètement assommé après que Kelly l'ait frappé ! Sai s'approche de Boo . Le Hashoken sera t'il vaincu ici ? Pendant ce temps , Ideo se déchaine et bat de puissants concurrents les uns après les autres ! Quelqu'un pourra t'il arrêter cet homme ?! Et Don Chinjao continue de charger droit devant dans un excès de colère ... Et , et , et ! Ce type sème la pagaille dans cette compétition ! Lucy est au centre de l'attention générale !  
><strong>

Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ... De là où elles étaient , Bee , Juliette et Choii regardait Don Chinjao courser Mugiwara no Luffy lui même en train de courser Jean le bandit car ce dernier lui avait volé son casque ... Choii rit jaune . Bee semblait convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait et n'en démordra pas .

- Alors ? Fit Bee plus excitée que jamais . Il semble que cela te pose un problème hein , Jeanna ! De nous trois , tu sembles être la plus mystérieuse du lot ! De même que tu semble particulièrement intéressée par le chapeau de paille !

Choii grinça des dents . Si elle refusait l'enjeu, Bee la soupçonnerait davantage ... Elle ferma les yeux avant de dire :

- Très bien ! Je marche !

- Génial ! fit alors Bee . J'aime les défis ! Je vais donc tout miser sur Don Chinjao !

- Dans ce cas , je parie sur Lucy . Fit Choii sur le même ton .

Juliette les trouva soudain un peu trop vives à son gout ... Elle soupira . C'était pas juste ... Bee et Choii avaient pariés sur les meilleurs combattants ... Que lui restait il alors ? Dépité , elle fit alors :

- Dans ce cas , il ne me reste plus qu'à me fier à Idéo ...

- Parfait ! fit alors Bee . Maintenant , il nous ait impossible de revenir en arrière ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Et c'est pile à cet instant précis qu'une énième explosion se fit entendre . Cela attira immédiatement Juliette . Idéo était en train de se battre contre Sai ...

**...**

**Pendant ce temps là , sur le ring ...**

Luffy était en train de se battre face à Jean le bandit . Son trip à lui , c'était ramasser les armes de ses ennemis et les lancer tel un sniper sur d'autres cibles afin de les capturer et empocher un maximum de pognon ... Et à ce moment là , il avait sous la main une véritable montagne de projectiles potentiel à lancer sur sa cible du moment : Mugiwara no Luffy ! Et bien entendu , c'était un pro du haki de l'armement .

- Je me suis fait tellement de fric grâce à toi ces deux dernières années ! commença il alors qu'il continuait à lancer tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Luffy .

- Hein ? Grâce à moi ?

- J'ai capturé des douzaines de prisonniers ... Que tu avais libéré de la grande prison d'impel down ! Et j'ai l'intention d'attraper tous les évadés ! Baggy le clown star ! Jimbei le premier fils de la mer ! Sir Crocodile ! Paule Végapunk dite the electric princess ! Ivankov , la reine des Ochama ! Shiliew de la pluie ! Vino le sanglant ... Je vous chasserai tous et me ferai un nom !

- Je demande comment vont les autres ... fit alors Luffy .

- Il n'y a pas que vous !

- Il y a aussi des fugitifs violent de niveau six ... qu'ils n'ont pas annoncés au public !

- Du niveau 6 ?! fit il tandis qu'il continuait d'esquiver ...

- Je sais où il sont maintenant !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu d'autres évadés ...

- Merde ... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le toucher !

Jean le bandit continuait , continuait encore et toujours de lancer ses foutues épées tel un désespéré ... Mais il avait beau faire , il ne parvenait pas à toucher Luffy . Et au bout d'un moment , en clair , lorsqu'il tenta de lever les yeux au ciel . Il vit ça . Durant un bref instant , il fut limite pétrifié par la vision d'horreur face à lui , juste derrière Luffy . C'était Don Chinjao . Et certaines des épées qu'il avait lancé s'étaient fichées dans son bide ... On pouvait donc en conclure que ce dernier avait une haine d'enfer ! D'ailleurs , on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de son corps ... Ça foutait les jetons !

- Euh ... Fit alors Jean pas trop sur de lui ... Suant à grosses gouttes .

- Rends moi ça ! fit alors Luffy qui profita de l'occasion pour récupérer son casque et se tirer en vitesse .

- ENFOIRÉ ! Ça fait mal !

Jean le bandit se prit un coup de boule phénoménal ! Ça le fit percuter un mur , hors du ring . Il en était fini de lui ...

**...**

Arlesquino ne savait plus trop quoi faire . Puccinelo avait son fusil braqué sur lui et Pierrette tout sourire , le fixait avidement de ses yeux rosés . Au bout d'un petit moment , elle se mit à dire :

- Désolé ... Arles-chan ... Emiliae nous a demandé de te surveiller un moment ... C'est pas qu'on a plus confiance en toi mais ... ( sa voix enfantine disparut complètement ) **_Les conflits d'intérêt ont généralement tendance à poser problème ..._ **

Il grinça des dents ... Et dire qu'il était le second d'Emiliae et qu'en l'espace d'un instant il se retrouvait face à eux deux . Que pourrait il faire désormais ? Pire encore , il ne pouvait que se demander comment allait bien pouvoir réagir Emiliae lorsqu'elle devinerait le pot aux roses ... Il aurait préféré ne pas être là lorsque ça arrivera mais ... Vu l'état des choses ...

Il n'avait plus trop son mot à dire !

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 102 : Sergio et Colombine , pari gagné .  **

- Ah ah ! Regardez ! Il semblerait que nos deux chevaux soient en train de courir ! s'extasia alors Bee en montrant du doigt Don Chinjao et Mugiwara no Luffy .

Choii ne regardait la scène que d'un oeil . Cela ne l'enthousiasmait qu'à moitié . Elle voulait remporter le mera mera no mi , certes , mais pendant ce temps là , il se passait des choses assez préoccupantes à Dresrosa . Et elle se retrouvait coincée dans ce Colisée à parier stupidement avec une idiote et une amnésique ... La belle jambe !

Apparemment , Don Chinjao avait l'air assez remonté contre Luffy au chapeau de paille ... Le royaume de Kano , pays duquel il faisait parti se trouvait dans le même Archipel que son territoire , Shiroyuki . Voilà pourquoi elle aurait préféré éviter cette force de la nature ... Mis à part ça , Choii ne savait que le strict minimum le concernant . Autrefois , il aurait été très puissant mais suite à un malheureux concours de circonstances ... sa puissance s'en serait trouvée émoussée . Enfin , il n'en restait pas moins un dangereux adversaire ...

- NON ! s'écria alors Juliette . Idéo !

Ah oui ... Apparemment , Idéo qui était alors en train de se battre contre Sai , le petit fils de Don Chinjao venait de se faire envoyer valser par ce dernier . Il était sur son chemin ... Pareil pour Sai qui gênait Luffy . Suite à ce manque de chance , Bee se mit à ricaner avant d'exiger les informations que détenait Juliette sur Emiliae . Cette dernière allait divulguer à Bee toute l'étendue de son savoir quand une immense déferlante de Haki les surprit . Cela eut le don de sortir Choii de ses rêveries . Le haki des rois . C'était un combat entre deux possesseurs de haki des rois qui allait commencer . Elle fronça les sourcils . Si seulement elle avait pu avoir la chance de naitre avec ce don ...

- Incroyable ... Souffla alors Juliette .

Apparemment , les deux plus puissants combattants du bloc C semblaient en avoir terminé avec les autres concurrents du groupe . Les choses sérieuses pouvaient dès lors commencer !

**...**

Coviello était en train de courir dans les rues de Dresrosa . Paniqué , il sortit son escargotphone et appela Colombine . Cette dernière longeait les rues désertes d'un village que tous avaient oubliés depuis bien longtemps ... Mais c'était là qu'elle était née , à Fancina , charmant petit village en périphérie d'Accacia . Autrefois , ce village était splendide , bordée de fleurs et de couleurs plus chatoyantes les unes que des autres ... Mais ce doux rêve avait prit fin le jour où Dofflamingo s'empara de l'île . A ce moment là , elle perdit ses parents et tout ce qu'elle avait . Douze ans plus tard , elle avait fini par oser remettre les pieds sur l'île de son enfance . Et bien qu'elle fut contrainte de suivre Emiliae dans ses aventures , son but était resté le même : Anéantir Dofflamingo et récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait perdu .

En tant qu'unique personne à se souvenir , il était de son devoir de réagir en conséquence !

Elle entendit son denden mushi sonner . Elle soupa légèrement avant de décrocher . Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Elle fit la moue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le mollusque venait de prendre l'apparence de Coviello . Mais que lui arrivait il encore ? Elle le savait froussard au possible ces temps ci ... Pourtant , elle savais que sous ses airs de gamin hystériques se cachait un combattant redoutable ... Emiliae ne l'aurait pas intégré au groupe sinon ...

- Oui ... Que se passe t'il **encore** ?

- Collombine ! Je ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ils ... Ils ont attrapés Arlesquino !

- Comment ?! Qui donc !

- Emilliae ! Elle a surpris notre conversation ...

Et merde se dit alors Colombine . Pourvu que cela ne soit pas quelque chose de bien important ...

- De quoi aviez vous parlés au juste ?

Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait Coviello expliquer la situation , elle se permit un soupir de soulagement . Si Emiliae était suffisamment occupée à sauver Paule et à lui remonter par la suite les bretelles , alors cela lui laissait le champ libre durant quelques instants .

- Écoutes moi bien Coviello . Tout ce que tu as a faire , c'est de te planquer quelque part , une bibliothèque , un ciné ou si tu as si peur que ça tu n'as qu'à aller te réfugier au Colisée . Honnêtement , il semblerait que ça soit le lieu le plus sécurisé de l'île .

- T-te es ... Te es sûr?

- Ouais . Vas là bas , et oublies que tu existes pendant un temps . Si jamais tu croises la route d'un autre assassin de notre groupe , tu lui dis que tu es au courant de rien . Tu as compris ?

- Oui !

Elle raccrocha . Qu'il aille donc au Colisée et cesse de lui casser les oreilles avec ses jérémiades . Elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter ... Elle retrouva ce qui avait été sa maison une décennie plus tôt . Hélas , ce n'était plus que ruine , comme toutes les autres demeures d'ailleurs ... C'était comme se balader dans les ruines d'un autre temps , loin , très loin auparavant ... Mais Colombine était la seule à se souvenir . La seule à verser des larmes de haine en pensant à ce que ce monstre avait osé faire à son monde , sa vie , sa famille ... Et oui , quand on est aussi proche qu'elle l'était de la famille royale , il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'on prenne pour cible tout ce à quoi elle tenait ...

Elle franchit avec aisance le portail de l'ancienne demeure de sa famille puis passa silencieusement la porte . En face , elle savait qu'il y avait un immense escalier qui conduisait aux chambres , notamment à la sienne . Dans cette dernière se trouvait un objet qu'elle avait caché avec précaution sous l'une des lattes . Quelque chose qui permettrait sans doute de débuter les hostilités en fanfare . Mais voilà , à peine eut elle passé le seuil de la porte qu'elle se figea soudain . Quelqu'un était assis sur les marches du dit escalier , pile face à l'entrée principale . Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit , ce dernier releva paresseusement la tête vers Colombine . Et lorsqu'il la reconnut enfin , il ne put cacher son sourire sarcastique .

- Je savais bien qu'un jour , tu finirais par revenir ici , **_Flora_** .

Colombine fut encore plus figée que jamais . Flora ... Encore un nom datant d'une autre époque ... Plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi depuis ... Longtemps .

- Qui va là ! s'écria elle alors en se mettant en position d'attaque .

La dite personne tranquillement assise sur un escalier plongé dans la pénombre se leva et avança vers Colombine , d'un air calme et posé . Cependant , plus elle commençait à réaliser , plus elle perdait son sang froid . Et lorsqu'il apparut enfin au grand jour , elle commença dès lors à regretter d'être entrée dans cette demeure qui fut autrefois la sienne .

- Qui je suis ? Voyons ... Comment aurais tu pu m'oublier après tout ce temps ? Moi , Sergio , **ton fiancé** que tu as lâchement abandonné devant l'hôtel !

Colombine recula de quelques pas . Elle n'aurait jamais du revenir .

**...**

Une gigantesque toupie humaine se mettait à tournoyer droit sur le chapeau de paille . Décidément , les tournois du Colisée étaient vraiment d'un spectaculaire ... On voyait luffy affronter le colossal don chinjao sans succès . Un face à face étonnant .

- Ha ha ha ! vas y mon gros ! Écrases moi ce gringalet ! Yi ha ! fit alors Bee d'un air un peu trop extatique .

De leur côté , Juliette et Choii commençaient à s'ennuyer . Regarder les autres combattre , c'était cool . Mais combien de temps est ce que ça allait encore durer ? Surtout qu'apparemment , il y avait plus urgent à régler à Dresrosa ...

**- Jet canon !**

Elles virent le vieux colosse se faire projeter en l'air pour retomber adroitement sur ses pattes . Il en était même à se demander comment il était parvenu à un truc pareil ...

- Dis ... Fit alors Juliette

- Hum ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais ... Qu'est ce qui t'amène réellement à Dressrosa ?

- Question idiote ! répliqua alors Choii . C'est le mera mera no mi . Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui l'ait .

- Pile comme le chapeau de paille en somme ...

- Ouais ...

- Tiens , en en parlant , il se trouve que c'est grâce au capitaine qu'il est encore vivant ... Il se trouve qu'on était aux abords de Marineford au moment de la guerre ... Ce dernier était couvert par Shanks le roux , Jimbei le paladin des mers et ta charmante amie Paule ...

- C'est vrai qu'elle avait participé à la guerre ... Je l'ai croisé l'espace d'un instant .

- Hum ... En tout cas , ces deux là seraient devenus amis alors qu'ils tentaient de s'évader d'Impel Down ...

Choii se mit à rire . Ce n'était pas le genre de Paule de tenter d'un coup des trucs pareils ... Par contre elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas son pareil pour se fourrer dans les pires situations ... Deux ans déjà hein ? Le temps passait si vite ... Si on lui avait dit que temps de choses se passeraient dans le monde depuis les vacances à Waterseven ... Ace ... Puis Law ... Puis Paule ... Il semblaient arriver malheur à chaque personne qu'elle semblait croiser .

- En fait , commença alors Choii , je suis venue à Dressrosa dans le but de sauver quelqu'un .

- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

Elle soupira . De toute façon , à quoi cela lui servait il de l'expliquer ... Tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié .

**...**

Colombina haletait fortement . Elle ne comprenait pas . Elle qui avait déjà tout essayé ne parvenait pas à le vaincre . Mais quel entrainement avait donc suivi Sergio pour être devenu aussi puissant ?! Elle s'écrasa au sol , vaincue . Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ... Sergio le gigolo ... Comment avait il fait ? Autrefois , il y avait un groupe d'agitateurs qui régnait en maitre sur les rues d'Accacia . On les surnommaient les rois et reines de Dresrosa . Des racailles qui échappaient encore et toujours aux autorités du coin ... Emiliae Cornelli la dame de Cœur , Franz Paganini le roi de pique , Elle même , c'est à dire Flora Giovani la dame de carreau et pour finir , le roi de trèfles , Sergio Cornelli , le cousin d'Emiliae . Ce Sergio qui venait de la vaincre !

Flora ragea . Elle ne pouvait plus bouger . Soudain , elle le vit au dessus d'elle et d'un coup il la prit dans ses bras et la cala sur son épaule . Elle voulu se débattre afin d'échapper à sa prise mais c'était impossible . Il sortit de la demeure en ruine et prit d'un air indifférent la direction d'Acacia .

- Que ... Que vas tu faire de moi ?

- Question idiote . Fit ce dernier . Nous allons là où aurions du nous trouver dès le départ ... A l'église !

Colombine plissa les yeux de dégout . Épouser ce type ? Si elle s'était tirée y'avait 12 ans , aucune chance qu'elle retente le coup 12 ans plus tard ...

- Lâches moi ! hurla elle en donnant des coups de poings répétés au dos de Sergio .

Tout ce qu'elle récolta fut une dose massive de haki des rois qui la mit instantanément dans les vapes .

...

Les ondes de choc à répétition attirèrent soudainement l'attention de Choii et de Juliette . Elles n'avaient rien compris à leurs trip ou encore au combat mais elles savaient qu'ils en étaient arrivés à l'assaut final ! Luffy envoyait son coup de poing géant sur la tête écrasée de Don Chinjao et le tout en mode haki de l'armement ... Il ne restait plus qu'eux sur le terrain . C'était la finale des finales ... Et d'un coup , sans qu'elles comprennent trop pourquoi ... La tête d'écrasé de Don Chinjao se transforma en une sorte de truc à pointe ... Oh chelou ... Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et sous le choc , il brisa le ring de pierre en deux ! Et s'écrasa , vaincu , dans l'eau en dessous .

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! s'écria alors Bee en mode ( le cri de Munch ) J'ai perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Et oui , Bee avait parié et avait perdu , une seconde fois .

Luffy l'avait emporté .

Choii souriait . Grâce à ça , elle gagnait le luxe de préserver son identité pour encore un temps .

Et alors que la foule en délire semblait acclamer le vainqueur incontesté du bloc C , elle se prit à se demander si la chance allait encore durer ...

**à suivre ...**


	38. Arc Dresrosa partie 4

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 4:**

**Chapitre 104 : Le choix de Bumble Bee , Menace avérée **

Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel tandis que résonnait les acclamations d'une foule déchainée . Choii regardait négligemment par dessus son épaule . Elle était seule . En effet , après la victoire de Luffy , elle avait émis le souhait d'être seule . D'un pas léger , elle déambulait dans l'aile réservée aux gladiateurs . Le tournois du block C venait de s'achever . Encore un bloc et ce serait enfin à elle d'entrer en scène . Elle soupira . Mugiwara no Luffy ... Devait elle lui révéler sa véritable identité ? Elle ne savait pas trop ... Elle l'avait quelque peu observé et en avait rapidement conclu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lumière . Elle supposait également que comme elle , lui aussi participait au tournoi afin de faire en sorte que le mera mera no mi ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains ...

Ses pas la menèrent vers l'entrée du ring où elle assista impassible à l'altercation entre Luffy et Cavendish . Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose . Il était vraiment à croquer ...

- CABAGE ! se mit alors à hurler Luffy .

Sa bulle romantique éclata aussitôt . Choii fit la fine bouche . Il avait dit choux fleur ? Elle détestait les choux fleurs ! C'est alors qu'elle se fit surprendre par les hurlements stridents d'un type qui venait de se faire écraser par l'une des barrières de Bartholoméo . Elle haussait les sourcils . Comme si ça l'intéressait d'entendre leur conversation pour la moins ...

- ... Écoutes moi bien ! Mugiwara no Luffy senpai sera ... Probablement le nouveau porte drapeau de cette ère ! Il deviendra le Roi des pirates !

Elle allait finir par s'étrangler . Lui ?! Le prochain Roi des pirates ?! Ce Bartholoméo était vraiment frappé . Elle le regarda avec un semblant de dédain . Voilà longtemps qu'elle naviguait dans le nouveau monde et qu'elle côtoyait le monde de la piraterie . Personne au sein de l'équipage de Carl Snow n'avait dit ce genre de choses . Tous savaient comment c'était dans le nouveau monde . Si déjà un équipage parvenait à survivre plus de trois ans dans le nouveau monde , c'était bien . Passer au stade d'équipage d'empereur paraissait presque irréalisable de nos jour , alors rêver à devenir Roi des pirates ... A quoi pensait alors le chapeau de paille ? Choii se boucha les oreilles suite au monologue de Bartholoméo en mode fan girl . Cela commençait sérieusement à l'écœurer . Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait Luffy . Au contraire , son arrivée dans le nouveau monde allait changer bien des choses . Et elle comptait bien se servir de ces changements pour se hisser au rang d'impératrice . Mais elle considérait le gamin comme exaspérant à la longue . On ne raconte pas ce genre de chose si l'on a pas la puissance pour l'assumer . Elle voyait bien durant son combat face à Cavendish qu'il avait fait des progrès comparé à Marineford . Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour l'inquiéter .

Ils lui passèrent sous le nez en un temps record . Elle n'avait même pas envie de comprendre pourquoi . Soudainement , Mugiwara no Luffy s'était mis à courir comme un dératé , suivi de près par le beau et séduisant Cavendish , le crétin de Bartholoméo et puis ... Don Chinjao qui semblait pleurer de bonheur . C'était un peu trop pour elle ... Juste un peu trop . Sans déconner ... Elle se fit percuter par ce dernier et faillit tomber en arrière . Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par une gladiatrice qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

- Tout va bien ?

- Euh oui ... Enfin je crois . Répliqua alors Choii . C'est juste que je semble un peu dépassée par les évènements .

La jeune gladiatrice se mit à rire . Apparemment , elles semblaient avoir un sacré point en commun . Elles se mirent alors à faire plus ample connaissance sur le chemin qui menait à l'armurerie . Apparemment , elle s'appelait Rebeca . Choii trouvait qu'elle dégageait une aura assez différente de celle des autres combattants . C'était comme si elle semblait résolue . Mais à quoi ? Mystère .

- Et donc , comment t'appelles tu ?

- Jeanna. Jeanna Delmard.

- Hum ... C'est un beau prénom . Fit elle alors . Je l'aime bien .

- Merci . Fit alors Choii un peu maladroitement . Mais dis moi ... Est ce que ...?

Choii n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luffy sembla débouler tel un boulet de canon , droit sur Rebeca . Cette dernière s'excusa rapidement avant de l'entrainer vers une autre pièce , afin de semer tous ceux qui semblaient le pourchasser . Seule à nouveau , Choii soupira . Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme bruit ... Elle n'y était plus habituée , vu tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à vivre incognito dans le nouveau monde . Soudain , elle sentit un regard droit sur elle . Elle tressaillit légèrement avant de se retourner lentement vers l'origine de ce regard .

Elle écarquilla les yeux .

De l'autre côté de sa pièce , assis sur un bang en pierre , l'escargotphone en main , se tenait Jessus Burgess . En la voyant , il sembla ricaner avant de dire à son interlocuteur au bout du fil :

- Hey captain ... Devines qui j'ai sous les yeux ...

- Zéhéhé?

Et il tourna l'escargotphone droit vers Choii qui semblait comme figée . Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce déserte tandis que le corps de Choii se tendait de Fureur . Barbe Noire ... Cet enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre .

**...**

Tout là haut , Bumble Bee regardait d'un air impatient les gardes remettre le ring en état . Elle s'ennuyait à mort et était vraiment déçue ! Elle avait perdu ! Elle ne perdait jamais ses paris . C'était rare . Elle se mit à pleurer . Mais c'étaient des larmes de frustration qui perlaient de son visage . Elle avait été obligé de lui avouer pourquoi elle en voulait au chapeau de paille ! Tss ! Si elle avait pu gagner le pari , elle saurait déjà tout de la Commedia Del Arte ! Elle était convaincue que Juliette savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait à ce propos ! Quoi qu'il en soit , elle du tout révéler à Jeanna . Elle voulait tailler en pièces le chapeau de paille car il avait osé bouffer ses bonbons ! Et en plus il voulait s'approprier le territoire de sa tante , l'île des hommes poissons ! Mais qu'il ne rêve pas trop le saligaud ! L'île des hommes poissons était à Big Mum ! Et cette dernière allait en plus de récupérer le méra méra no mi , ramener le chapeau de paille aux iles Whole Cake afin que Big Mum lui fasse payer en personne le fruit de son outrage ! Ha ha ha ! HA HA HA ! Elle poursuivit son rire de tarée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Brighella était de retour . Puisque qu'il , contre toute logique , était un homme , allait encore la harceler afin de savoir sa position en ce qui concernait le meurtre publique futur de Juliette . Elle soupira . Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à en arriver là mais ...

- C'est bon , j'ai compris ! fit elle exaspérée au possible . Je vais t'aider .

Brighella acquiesça silencieusement , afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu . Il la laissa donc seul et repartit sans un mot . Bee soupira finalement cela n'avait pas été bien compliqué de trahir l'une de ses plus chères amies . Pathétique . Elle s'effondra contre la rambarde sans un bruit . Elle avait préféré Emiliae à Juliette . La survie à l'amitié . Quelle déplorable lâcheté .

Seulement , Juliette qui s'était caché dans un recoin d'ombre avait assisté à toute la scène et fulminait silencieusement . Le tournois du Bloc E risquait fort d'être explosif !

**...**

Coviello venait d'arriver au Colisée . Il stoppa sa course au dernier moment . L'immense édifice était cerné par les marines . Ils devaient attendre que des combattants sortent mais apparemment , ces derniers semblaient décidément bien se faire désirer ... Comme prévu , il allait suivre les conseils de Colombina . Il irait se réfugier à l'intérieur du Colisée et ferait comme si il n'existait pas . Enfin , il aurait pu . Mais pensait il vraiment échapper à la Commedia Del Arte aussi facilement ? Futile que d'y penser . Dans sa précipitation , il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un des plus puissants assassins aux ordres d'Emiliae attendait , posté en faction au cas où les choses dégénèreraient . Et malheureusement , il croisa sa route .

- Tiens tiens ... Coviello ... Tu sais qu'Emiliae te recherche ? Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis . Tu as toujours eu une peur panique de l'extérieur .

Il recula rapidement . C'était Isabella . Il y avait une chose qu'il avait omis de dire à Choii lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à discuter de la Commedia Del Arte . Il y avait une hierarchie : Les Zannis , les Vieillards , les Soldats et les Amoureux . Les Zannis étaient des informateurs . Ils se connaissaient plus ou moins entre eux et étaient la faction la plus nombreuse de la Commedia Del Arte . Ils étaient les yeux et les oreilles de leur chef incontesté , Arlesquino . Ils évoluaient partout dans le monde , dans le plus grand des secrets . Il s'agissait de la faction à laquelle appartenaient Coviello et Brighella par exemple ... Après , on avait les Vieillards comme ils se faisaient appeler sous les perpétuelles railleries . Il s'agissait des gardiens de Belladonna . Ils avaient en charge l'administration et la protection des civils du royaume d'Emiliae , Coviello ne les connaissaient pas tous mais il était au courant pour Pierrette , Pucchinello , Pantalon , Cassandre ou encore Il Doctore ... Ensuite venait les Soldats . Il s'agissait de l'importante armée commandé par le conseil des vieillards et Emiliae . C'était un ramassis de pirates , d'assassins et de mafieux qui verseraient leur sang pour Emiliae , il y avait pas mal de légendes qui composaient cette faction dont les trois grands Don : Il Capitan , Matamore et Spaviento . Ils étaient du genre à faire trembler les foules . Et à la fin , il y avait les Amoureux . Il s'agissait des stars de Belladona . Cette faction était constitué d'assassins artistes , c'était la faction la plus cool de toutes et surement la plus vaniteuse . Et donc , à la tête de ces quatre factions , il y avait quatre Rois et quatre Reines . Ils étaient choisis au mérite , à la popularité ou encore à la puissance . Et la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'actuelle reine des Amoureux , Isabella .

Il fronça les sourcils . Une reine ne se baladait jamais seule . Il y avait toujours un Roi où un sbire à ses côtés . Il tenta de reculer plus encore , mais se fit stopper net par un homme aussi gracieux qu'impitoyable . C'était Lélio . Ces deux là étaient connus pour leur caractère pour le moins difficile . Argh ! Décidément , Coviello se trouvait être bien malchanceux ces temps ci .

Il se fit cerner en deux temps trois mouvements avant de se faire secouer comme un prunier .

- Files nous ton escargotphone ! exigea alors Izabella . Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Colombina est en danger !

- Mais je ... Fit il alors .

- Je sais que c'est ton amie et qu'elle avait des raisons de se trouver à Dressrosa aujourd'hui . Mais Emiliae nous a ordonné de la retrouver à tout prix . Si tu veux éviter d'atroces souffrances , il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te mettes à parler . Tout de suite . Poursuivit alors Lélio sur le même ton .

Coviello baissa la tête , résigné .

Les deux amoureux en furent satisfaits . Ils se servirent de l'escargotphone de Coviello pour retracer l'appel de Colombine afin de la retrouver . Une fois qu'ils eurent ce qu'ils voulaient , ils laissèrent Coviello en plan et partirent hélico presto droit sur Fancina . Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre . Où ils essuieraient la colère de leur Madone , Emiliae Soprano .

**...**

Choii fixait avec un dégout et une haine difficilement dissimulable l'escargotphone aux couleurs de barge noire alors qu'il riait grassement . Elle se retint de lui sauter dessus . Après tout , ce n'était qu'un escargotphone . Il ne pouvait pas choisir ses boss . Elle respira un bon coup tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs . Barbe Noir n'était peut être pas présent , mais Jessus Burgess oui ! Si elle gagnait la bataille de son bloc , non seulement elle pourrait se confronter au chapeau de paille , mais elle pourrait également tuer cet espère de montagne de muscle en public sous les yeux de milliers de téléspectateurs . Cela serait un début pour venger la mort de son cousin Akinobu et les morts d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche . Si elle parvenait à ramener la tête de ce monstre à Marco et sa bande , cela raffermirait leur loyauté à son égard . Donc , il lui fallait arriver en finale !

- Hey ! TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

Choii sursauta . Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait totalement occulté la présence de Barbe Noire . La boulette ...

- Tu disais ? Fit elle entre deux bâillements .

Cela fit rire aux éclats Burgess qui se fit immédiatement rabrouer par son capitaine . Choii reprit un air froid et sérieux . Il s'agissait de ses ennemis . Si elle se foutait du règlement du tournoi ; elle se serrait déjà jetée sur lui pour le tailler en pièces . Mais dans ce cas là , elle se retrouverait non seulement exclue du tournois , mais on saurait qui elle était .

- Tu as tué Catarina , chère Benihime ... Même si cette catin m'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose , elle restait un membre respecté de mon équipage . Et tu dois payer pour sa mort . Par contre ... Si tu acceptes de faire parti de ...

- Non . L'interrompit elle froidement .

- Comment ?!

- Tu m'as bien compris . Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rejoindre .

-** Je pourrais te réduite en pièce . Zéhéhé ... **

- Vraiment ? fit ironiquement Choii . Essaies donc un peu pour voir .

- Burgess !

- Yep ! il se leva et fixa Choii de toute sa hauteur . Il devait bien faire au moins un bon mètre de plus qu'elle . Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Choii qui avait la main sur son sabre , prêt à le dégainer à tout instant .

- Écrases moi cet insecte !

Choii se mit en gardes alors que Burgess semblait lui foncer dessus . Barbe Noire riait aux éclats . Choii grinça des dents . Comme dit plus tôt , la pièce était vide . Et alors qu'ils allaient s'affronter , ils cessèrent instantanément le combat . Quelque chose avait attiré leur attention . Ils ne sauraient dire quoi , mais ça avait eu le don de les refroidir direct .

- Tss ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre . Fit alors Burgess tandis qu'il quittait la pièce .

Choii se retrouva seule . Mais elle n'était pas soulagé pour autant . Elle sentait très bien qu'elle n'était pas seule . Ses sens ne l'avait jamais trompé .

- Qui est là ?! s'écria t'elle alors .

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre . Ils résonnaient dans toute la pièce . Choii pivotait constamment sur elle même , incapable de dire d'où provenait ce son pour le moins redondant . Et puis soudain , elle sentit une présence derrière elle . Elle se retourna vivement . Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'envoyer valser la dite personne d'un air magistral .

- Aie !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ... **Sabo** ?! cracha t'elle alors froidement .

Ce dernier se frottait alors rigoureusement la joue avant de dire :

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir , Choii .

Cela semblait être tout sauf réciproque .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 104 : Coviello , décidément , tu n'es qu'un idiot .  **

Bumble Bee observait le terrain d'un air impatient . Le ring avait été remis d'aplomb . Des challengers arrivaient en masse prêts à en découdre . L'avant dernier tournoi allait bientôt pouvoir commencer . Et cette fois ci , Bee refusait de parier . Ce jeu lui était passé . Elle vit alors Juliette arriver . Elle tenait dans ses bras un immense seau de popcorn . Bumble la salua comme à l'accoutumée . Juliette lui rendit son sourire . Elle ignorait que Juliette avait entendu la conversation menée précédemment avec Brighella . La bleue jouait alors la comédie . Sans doute voulait elle la faire tomber de très haut .

**...**

Choii quant à elle regagnait la balustrade où elle passait le plus clair de son temps d'un air perplexe . Ses retrouvailles avec Sabo l'avait brusquement bouleversée . Sabo . Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis Marineford , et encore , la conduite de ce dernier l'avait autrefois profondément choquée . Alors qu'il pouvait les aider à sauver son frère , à sauver Ace , ce dernier fit marche arrière . Prétextant on ne savait quoi on ne savait où , les laissant alors se débrouiller seuls . Nul ne savait ce qu'il avait fait par la suite ni où il s'était rendu . Mais si un profond sentiment de culpabilité ne l'habitait pas , alors ... Cela signifiait tout simplement que tous s'étaient trompés à son sujet .

C'est alors qu'elle percuta quelqu'un sans faire attention . Ou plutôt , on la percuta . Et ça la mit de mauvaise humeur . Elle allait se mettre à crier sur la dite personne lorsque soudain , elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Coviello . Coviello ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Comment avait t'il fait pour se faufiler dans l'aile des gladiateurs ? C'était interdit .

- Mais que fais tu ici ? Lui demanda t'elle alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle .

- Je ... Je ne sais que faire . Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ...

Il s'écrasa au sol , inconscient . Choii haussa un sourcil . Comme si elle avait besoin de ça ... S'occuper d'un gigolo pareil alors que le tournoi du bloc D allait bientôt commencer . Et dire qu'elle allait manquer l'arrivée en fanfare de Cavendish ... Elle observa d'un œil mauvais le violet qui gisait à ses pieds . Petit à petit , une boule d'eau se forma dans une de ses mains , et lorsque cette dernière arriva à son apogée ...

- Splatch!

- Arghhhhh!

L'effet fut instantané . Ce dernier se retrouva droit comme un i face à Choii . Elle n'avait pas bien compris comment il avait pu se relever aussi vite mais ... Au moins , cela avait eu l'effet escompté . Après avoir été certaine qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé , elle lui demanda :

- Alors ? Que se passe t'il au juste ?

Il commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'elle était dans le Colisée . Choii acquiesça négligemment de la tête tandis qu'il parlait . Les choses semblaient un tantinet se compliquer ...

- Donc , si j'ai bien compris , Arlesquino est sous bonne garde , Colombine est injoignable et Emiliae est furieuse . Et donc , comment veux tu que nous soyons d'une quelconque aide ? Je te signale que si Emiliae me croise , elle verra rouge et toi ... Techniquement , tu n'es pas sensé l'avoir trahi ?

- Hiiiiii!

Elle prit un malin plaisir à le regarder se décomposer . Dans tous les cas , elle était mal . Et dire qu'elle comptait sur ces deux là pour la renseigner en cas de besoin ... Eh ben ... La journée semblait alors franchement mal partie ... Elle vit Coviello renifler bruyamment dans son mouchoir , tel un gamin . Et c'était ça la fine fleur des informateurs de la comedia del arte ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se coltine le boulet de service ?

- Je ... Je ...

- Bon , écoutes . Fit elle alors d'un air déterminé . Dans l'état actuel des choses , nous ne pouvons rien faire . Une fois entré dans le Colisée , on ne peut en ressortir si facilement . Toi , tu as réussi à te faufiler jusqu'ici sans le moindre problème . Tu as du en entendre des choses ... pas vrai ?

- Ouais ...

- Alors dis moi , que sais tu de Bumble D Bee ?

**...**

Lorsque Isabella et Lelio arrivèrent à Fancina , ce fut le choc . La ville était déserte , pas la moindre trace de Colombine . Il ne restait que son escargotphone qui rampait mollement sur le plancher d'une demeure abandonnée . Que devaient ils faire alors ? C'est à ce moment là que Lélio découvrit une lettre posée délibérément sur l'une des marches de l'escalier principal . Il s'en saisit et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un faire part de mariage . Il commença alors distraitement à lire :

- Vous êtes tous conviés à la cérémonie qui unira Sergio Cornelli et Flora Giovani à la grande cathédrale de Primula ...

- Hey ! Qu'es tu en train de lire Lélio ?

- Un faire part . Apparemment , des gens vont se marier .

Isabella lui arracha le faire part des mains et commença à lire . Au fur et à mesure des phrases , elle bouillonnait de rage . Elle se tourna alors vers son partenaire et fit :

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels gens crétin ! Ce dénommé Sergio a kidnappé Colombine pour en faire sa femme ! Si Emiliae l'apprend ... Vite ! Il faut aller la délivrer en vitesse !

**...**

Au fur et à mesure que Covielo lui faisait son petit exposé sur Bumble Bee , le regard de Choii se fit plus sérieux encore . Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à garder son identité secrète . Parce que cette fille était non seulement la nièce de Big Mum mais elle était aussi et surtout du côté d'Emiliae . Bumble D Bee , dite la rayonnante , dont la prime équivalait près de 260 millions de béryls . Une personne à ne surtout pas sous estimer . Son visage poupin cachait une sournoiserie sans pareille . Et dire que Juliette lui avait caché ça ... Bon ... Choii se mit à respirer un grand coup . Être la nièce de big mum n'est pas si extraordinaire en soi . C'est même plutôt frustrant à bien y réfléchir . Toujours être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'immensément puissant , voilà qui est lassant !

C'est alors qu'un immense bruit leur parvint aux oreilles . La déferlante sonore était telle que Choii dut se boucher les oreilles et se cramponner à l'un des murs . C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de haire tourné vers une seule et unique personne ... Rapidement , elle se mit à courir vers la fenêtre la plus proche suivi de près par Coviello afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer . La quasi totalité des combattants étaient présents sur le ring . Le début du quatrième combat était imminent . Mais voilà que Choii entendit la foule toute entière huer Rebecca . Elle en tomba des nues . Pourquoi ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter autant de haine ?

- C'est à cause de son grand père . Fit alors Coviello .

- Comment ?! fit cette dernière en se retournant .

- Il y a un peu plus de dix ans , Dofflamingo prit le pouvoir à Dressrosa . Et pour se faire , il devait discréditer l'ancien souverain et le faire passer pour un tyran . Il a manipulé les foules pour assoir son pouvoir .

- Mais , et Rebeca ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est ...

- Oui . Elle est l'héritière légitime du trône de Dressrosa et la petite fille de l'ancien Roi de ce pays . Et c'est justement pour cette raison ... Que tous veulent la voir morte .

Elle fronça les sourcils . C'était injuste . Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter longtemps avec elle , mais elle l'avait trouvé vraiment gentille . Comment peut on faire preuve d'autant de cruauté à son égard ?

- Taisez vous ! Si quelqu'un veut tant que ça la voir mourir , qu'il prenne une épée et monte sur le ring !

Choii en eut des étoiles plein les yeux . Cavendish , le si beau , si fort , si magnifique Cavendish venait d'entrer en scène avec son magnifique destrier . Gaaaaaaah ! Coviello haussa un sourcil . Et oui , même Sa Choii , connue sous le funèbre surnom de Benihime ou princesse sanglante , pouvait se transformer en véritable groupie lorsque cela s'avérait , ou non , nécessaire . C'était une histoire de fou ! Mais bon , heureusement pour lui , cette dernière ne se mettait pas à tomber dans les vapes à chaque fois que ce dernier émettait un simple battement de cil , car il serait dans l'impossibilité de la rattraper ( Trop lourde pour lui ) .

- Cavendish ! Haaaaa ... Ce qu'il peut être beau !

- Hum Hum ...

- Quoi ? Répliqua Choii d'un air suffisamment agressif pour faire pâlir le violet .

- Heu ... C'est à propos de Bumble Bee ... J'ai surpris une conversation entre Emiliae et Brighella il y a quelques minutes et elles parlaient d'assassiner Juliette durant le tournoi .

- Vraiment ? demanda t'elle d'un air lasse .

- Oui . Mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que cela ne semble en rien te surprendre ...

- Non . Emiliae a toujours trouvé normal de se débarrasser vite fait bien fait des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas . Avant , Juliette était protégée par Carl Snow . Mais vu que notre empereur est mort ...

- Elle a le champ libre .

- Oui .

- Je vois ... Et tu comptes faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation ?

- Franchement ? Non . Fit alors Choii tandis que Coviello la regardait avec surprise . Nous sommes en plein tournoi de Colisée et que ce soit Juliette , Bumble Bee ou moi , nous faisons partis du même bloc et seule une personne peut espérer en ressortir gagnant . Donc si jamais Juliette disparaissait en cours de route , ce serait terrible pour elle et pour son équipage , mais cela resterait du pain béni pour moi ... Quoi ?

Coviello semblait la regarder comme s'il n'y avait pas femme plus impitoyable sur terre . Elle fit alors froidement :

- On n'est pas amies que je sache . Et je ne peux pas me permettre de lier des amitiés quand je sais que le fruit du démon de Ace se trouve être l'enjeu de ce tournoi on ne peut plus acharné .

- Oui mais ... Quand même ... Ah ! Attends ! Où vas tu ? Ne me laisses pas seul ici ! Choii !

- Vas t'asseoir dans les gradins ! Moi , je vais aller retrouver Bumble Bee et Juliette afin d'assister à ce match ci ! Il me faut un beau balcon afin d'encourager comme il se doit le beau Cavendish !

Sur ces mots , elle partit en courant , laissant Coviello seul . Ce dernier se mit aussi à courir dans la direction opposée . Le match du bloc E . Quoi qu'il puisse se passer , il allait voir ce combat de ces propres yeux . Choii , Juliette et Bumble Bee ... Trois des plus puissantes pirates au monde allait s'affronter et mettre le feu aux poudres dans ce Colisée des champions . Il était tellement inspiré par cette perspective qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Brighella les avaient entendus de a jusqu'à z . Lorsqu'il fut certain que ce dernier fut parti , il fit :

- Coviello , décidément , tu n'es qu'un idiot .

**...**

Emiliae venait d'arriver à Green Bit . Elle avait usé du pas lunaire pour arriver jusque là . Sérieusement , qui était l'enfoiré qui avait brisé le pont en deux ? Lorsqu'elle posa pied à terre , elle vit les lieux bourrés de marine . Apparemment , ils avaient été plus rapide qu'elle . Mais rapides ne signifiait pas forcément intelligents . Paule leur demeurait introuvable . Mais pas pour très longtemps si elle ne se dépêchait pas . Elle sentait également l'aura de Dofflamingo flotter sur toute l'île . Elle fronça les sourcils . Ce que ce shishibukai pouvait être exaspérant ... Où qu'elle aille , elle en entendait parler ! En deux temps trois mouvements , elle retrouva Paule . Cette dernière s'était cachée ou plutôt , avait eu le chic de se faire avaler par un curieux animal jaune à rayures ... Bref ! Elle décapita la bête et récupéra la scientifique qui faillit s'enfuir en courant dès qu'elle la vit . Mais le koe koe no mi fut plus rapide . Il ne suffit que d'une parole pour figer la blonde sur place . Emiliae put alors prendre tout son temps pour arriver à son niveau . Elle tourna autour d'elle en disant :

- Alors comme ça tu es capable d'éviter de mourir d'un gaz mortel , mais tu te fais bouffer par le premier monstre venu ? Crétine !

- ... Emiliae ...

- Qui est ce qui t'as dit de quitter Raijin sans personne pour te protéger ?! Et pourquoi , de tous les endroits présents sur cette Terre , il a fallu que tu décides d'aller à Dressrosa ?! Je serais vraiment très curieuse de l'entendre !

-** Nous aussi ... **

**- **Hein ?

Les multiples exclamations d'Emiliae firent fuir les oiseaux qui se mirent à hurler à droite et à gauche . Enragée comme elle était , elle ne s'était pas rendue compte , qu'à force de crier comme ça , elle avait fini par appâter tous les marines du coin et si ce n'était que ça ...

C'était Fujitora qui venait de parler . Derrière lui se tenait Donquichote Dofflamingo qui semblait étrangement calme . Et derrière , il y avait Trafalgar Law , ligoté comme jamais .

- Law ! s'écria alors la blonde .

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emiliae pour comprendre que ces deux là faisaient équipe . Paule se mit alors en position d'attaque , prête à secourir l'ex shishibukai . Mais franchement , que pouvait elle bien faire contre un amiral de la marine et un shishibukai ? Et puis , la voir se démener comme ça avait quelque chose de lassant . Avant que Paule n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit , Emiliae l'assomma d'un bref coup à la nuque . Paule tomba à terre , sonnée . La rouge soupira . Combien de fois l'avait elle assommée pour son bien au juste ? Elle partit appuyer la blonde contre un arbre avant de revenir faire face aux nouveaux arrivants . Entre temps , son visage avait eu le temps de radicalement se métamorphoser . Avec des yeux , plus glaciaux que jamais , elle fit d'une voix presque lascive , séductrice prête à tout moment à se défendre :

- Bon , et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Emiliae Sopranno et Donquichote Dofflamingo ... Le premier véritable face à face .

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 105 : Emiliae Soprano , la dame de Coeur .**

Le temps semblait comme ... Suspendu . Personne ne semblait bouger et pourtant , leur vigilance était tendue au maximum . De son côté , Doflamingo l'observait de derrière ses lunettes . Il était un grand fan de ses musiques . Morts , désolations , amour et déceptions ... Leurs manières de concevoir la vie était la même . Mais bien qu'il l'ait écouté à de nombreuses reprises sur gramophone et assisté à certains de ses concerts par visioconférence ou encore en s'y rendant sur place , il ne l'avait jamais approchée d'aussi près .

Emiliae Soprano , dite la diva . Il avait assisté de loin à ses débuts , à sa gloire par la suite . Mais dès qu'il s'approchait de trop près , elle se soustrayait à lui . Dès qu'il faisait un pas , elle en reculait de dix . Un bouquet de rose jeté , des bijoux donnés aux pauvres ... Une malencontreuse lettre déchirée . Elle n'avait jamais voulu le voir et maintenant il la retrouvait face à lui par un étrange caprice du destin .

Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes , mais elle ... D'un pas déterminé , elle marcha droit vers Fugitora et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui , non sans oublier de faire d'un air hautain :

- Alors en fin de compte c'est vous qu'Akainu a envoyé à Dresrosa ? Quand il m'a annoncé que vous étiez aveugle , il ne mentait pas .

- Dois je comprendre que c'est vous , la personne qu'il a recommandé comme shishibukai ? Emiliae Soprano , la dame de Cœur ?

Ce surnom la fit tiquer tout comme il fit réagir Dofflamingo . Lui qui savait toujours tout était pour une fois passé à côté d'un scoop . Grand Corsaire ... Cela faisait des années que le gouvernement mondial tentait de la débaucher et soudainement , elle accepte . Il devait forcément y avoir une raison . Mais il se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par le vif éclat du rire de cette dernière .

- Dame de cœur ! Rien que ça ! S'il souhaite à ce point me faire entrer chez les shishibukais , il faudra qu'il me trouve un bien meilleur surnom . Je ne l'aime pas !

Et la voilà qui faisait semblant de bouder , en une moue tout à fait mignonne qui n'affecta en rien fujitora , car il ne pouvait qu'entendre sa voix . C'est donc de manière fort humble qu'il rajouta :

- Sauf votre respect , l'amiral en chef n'a pas choisi ce nom par hasard . Que faites vous donc ici à Dresrosa , si loin de vos terres ?

Ces paroles énervèrent la rouge qui faisait preuve d'un sang froid remarquable . Elle savait qu'il savait . Et ce surnom tendait à révéler au monde cette part d'un passé qu'elle aurait voulu étouffer .

- Mon idiote de subordonnée est allée faire mumuse chez Caesar Clown . Et à peine eus je le temps de me mettre en route qu'on me souffle sa présence sur cette île . Je me devais d'accourir . Je n'allais pas laisser ma scientifique se faire **_capturer _**sans rien dire .

Cette phrase prononcée sciemment fit froncer les sourcils aux deux hommes tandis que Law peinait à étouffer son rire qui se retransforma très vite en gémissements douloureux .Il payait le prix de son insolence mais au moins amusait il cette dernière ... Vaguement intéressée , elle lança à l'amiral :

- Alors , que voulait il faire à Dresrosa ce mauvais bougre ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne , shishibukai .

Mais cela n'arrêta en rien le sourire d'Emiliae qui les surprit alors par sa vitesse . En très peu de temps , elle se retrouva face à law , faisant fi des deux autres qu'elle figea sur place grâce à son Koe Koe no mi . Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux , alors qu'elle lui demanda les yeux brillants :

- Alors ... C'est qui l'empereur que vous comptez abattre toi et chapeau de paille ?

Il n'en revenait pas . Trafalgar Law croyait que cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une cantatrice dénuée de cervelle . Mais force était de constater qu'il s'était trompé .

- C'est toujours comme ça lorsque deux puissants rookies s'allient . La tête d'un empereur va tomber . Chantonna t'elle en cœur . Lequel ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela ait de ... Commença alors Fugitora alors que Dofflamingo semblait commencer à s'impatienter .

- **Kaido . **

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout . La si vive Emiliae redevint froide , glaciale même . Elle semblait soudain avoir perdu tout intérêt pour le chirurgien de la mort . Tout en se détournant de lui , elle souffla froidement :

- Tu cours vers une mort certaine . Kaido est craint et à raison . Et ceux qui ont un jour eu l'audace de le sous estimer en paient aujourd'hui le prix .

Il eut soudain l'étrange impression qu'elle parlait d'expérience . Elle se retourna alors vers Fugitora et fit :

- Puisque j'ai retrouvé ma scientifique , je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ... Belebelebelebele...

L'escargotphone sonnait .

Emiliae grinça des dents . Et on osait encore la déranger ?! Elle décrocha avec violence ce dernier et écouta . Sous la surprise , à moins que ça ne soit la colère , elle lâcha l'escargotphone qui se mit alors à ramper vers des jours meilleurs . Elle administra plusieurs paires de claques à Paule pour que cette dernière se réveille , chose qui se produisit assez rapidement . Elle lui murmura alors des mots que le marine ne put comprendre et ils la virent courir vers l'est , le regard vague . Sans doute avait elle été manipulée par le Koe Koe no mi ... Seule , désormais , Emiliae prit congé de l'amiral et effleura dans sa course les plumes du manteau de Dofflamingo . Il tremblait de frustration . Depuis le temps qu'elle le faisait se languir ... C'était décidé , il allait l'avoir ! Par n'importe quel prix !

Emiliae quant à elle courait à battons rompus droit vers Primula , sa ville natale . Elle devait à tout prix empêcher un mariage !

**...**

Choii déboula en courant dans la pièce où elle savait retrouver Bumble Bee et Juliette . Elles étaient justement en train d'observer Cavendish combattre . Il était actuellement en train d'échanger des coups avec le beau et séduisant chasseur de prime Gardoa . Et alors que Juliette et Bumble s'extasiaient devant la classe et la beauté qu'il dégageait , Choii se rendit compte qu'en fait , il n'était pas que beau . Il était également puissant . Sa maitrise de l'épée était incroyable . Choii en fut éblouit , elle aimerait bien avoir à le combattre un jour ...

- Et c'est ainsi que Gardoa fut vaincu ...

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah firent les deux autres tandis que l'argentée remarqua alors dans quelle position se trouvait Rebecca . Elle était au bord du ring , acculée de toutes parts . Comment allait elle bien faire pour s'en sortir ?

Elle plissa les yeux . En fait , elle ne s'était pas mise là par hasard ! Cela faisait bel et bien partie de sa stratégie . Elle attire ses ennemis vers l'extrémité du ring et retourne leurs forces contre eux afin de les faire tomber dans l'eau . Ainsi , elle n'avait pas à les tuer et elle restait dans la course .En voilà une technique digne d'intérêt ... Choii garda les yeux grands ouverts . Cela pourrait lui être utile comme stratégie lorsque ce serrait à son tour de combattre . Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qui elle était , mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle perde ou qu'elle gagne trop facilement .

C'est alors qu'un gigantesque colosse vint affronter cette dernière . Choii fronça les sourcils , il s'agissait d'un des favoris du bloc D , le chef de l'armée de Tékalor , Olim Logan . Il était davantage connu dans le nouveau monde pour sa cruauté que pour ses faits d'arme . Face à un adversaire aussi puissant , elle doutait que la princesse déchue puisse faire quoi que ce soit . D'ailleurs , cette dernière se fit agripper férocement et aurait pu se faire broyer si une autre gladiatrice ne l'avait pas sortie de là . Malheureusement , cette dernière ne fit pas long feu face à un combattant aussi chevronné . Néanmoins , elle évita de justesse le ring , servit de tremplin à Rebecca qui parvint à faire perdre son équilibre au colosse . Et ce dernier tomba à l'eau , sous de nombreux cris de protestations . Rebecca était haie de bon cœur et pour couronner le tout , elle restait invaincue . Il y avait de quoi s'énerver .

- Belebelebele ... Belebelebele ...

La sonnerie d'un escargotphone la sortit tout droit de sa contemplation . Juliette et Choii regardèrent alors Bumble Bee avec curiosité . Qu'attendait elle pour décrocher ? La voilà qui regardait à gauche puis à droite pour finalement les bousculer toutes les deux et s'excuser en courant afin de chercher un lieu où elle pourrait répondre sans qu'on la surprenne .

Elles la regardèrent très bizarrement avant de retourner au match . Qu'importe à qui elle pouvait bien parler , du moment que ça ne les concernaient en rien . Pour l'heure ... Autant retourner se distraire et analyser de futurs adversaires au combat !

**...**

Après une longue course , Bumble décrocha le combiner . Elle se fit alors incendier par Emiliae qui lui reprochait alors de ne pas répondre assez vite . Bumble lui expliqua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que tous sachent à propos de leur relation . Mais elle voulut tout de même lui poser une question :

- Dis , c'est vrai ce que Brighella raconte ? Tu es vraiment devenue shishibukai ?

- ...

- ...

- Ouais .

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour de nombreuses raisons . Qui ne te concerne pas . Maintenant aides moi , car je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps .

- Elle est bien bonne ! fit Bee en riant . Tu me demandes un service et tu ne me donnes rien en échange ... Bee est offensée . Pour qui prends tu Bee ? Je ne suis pas comme tes minions de la Comedia Del Arte ! Tu ne peux pas contrôler Bee à ta guise !

- Très bien ... Que veux tu savoir ?

- Ce qui t'a poussé à accepter de devenir shishibukai . Bee veut savoir !

- Très bien Bee . Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça . La première , c'est pour protéger Belladona et mes territoires . Suite à la mort de mon cher empereur , l'empire que nous avons tous bâtis à la sueur de nos bras tend à s'écrouler . Je déteste dire ça , mais nous sommes dans une impasse . Kaido essaye de nous absorber , Franz et moi . Il veut faire passer Belladona sous son autorité et alors prendre le contrôle de toute la région . Bientôt , je ne pourrais plus lui résister et il aura ce qu'il veut . Accepter la proposition du gouvernement mondial était la meilleure des alternative pour les civiles vivant sur mes territoires . En cas de problème avec Kaido , nous pourrons être épaulés par les marines du G1 . Mais en échange ...

- Tu deviens le toutou d'Akainu . Bee trouve ça pathétique . Franchement , depuis quand fais tu attention à ceux qui crèchent sur ton île ? On s'en fout d'eux ! Ce ne sont que des faibles . S'ils ne peuvent pas fabriquer de bonbons , ils devraient tous crever .

- Bee ! Je suis leur reine . Je ne peux pas les abandonner . Une dernière chose , si je fais ça , c'est aussi parce que je suis une diva ! Je ne peux pas chanter dans les plus grandes salles de concert du monde si je suis en permanence traquée par la marine ! Ma prime commence à être un peu trop lourde à porter !

- Mouais ... Alors , que veux tu de Bee ?

- Je sais que ton navire et tes hommes sont ancrés à quelques lieux de Dresrosa . Je souhaite que tu leur demande d'aller intercepter le navire du chapeau de paille afin qu'ils récupèrent Caesar pour moi . Tu peux faire ça ?

- Oui , c'est bon ... Je m'en occupe !

Elle prit un second escargotphone et donna ses ordres . Elle ignorait les plans d'Emiliae et hésitait à lui en demander davantage . Pourquoi vouloir récupérer Caesar à tout prix ? Bee préféra ignorer ses interrogations . Trop en demander pouvait s'avérer dangereux . Même pour elle .

- Voilà , c'est fait .

- Merci .

Et elle raccrocha au nez de Bee . Bee fronça les sourcils . En voilà des manières . Elle était encore plus tyrannique que sa tante . C'était injuste ! Froissée , elle retourna au pas de course vers les balcons afin de voir où ça en était . Elle avait hâte de découvrir au final le grand gagnant du bloc D .

**...**

Pendant ce temps , Arlesquino était toujours sous étroite surveillance . Il était non loin du Colisée , à prendre un café avec Pierrette et Pucchinello . Il enrageait . De là où il était , il ne pouvait rien faire . Ni pour Choii , ni pour Emiliae . Et pour couronner le tout , ils venaient d'apprendre que Colombine avait été capturé par un membre du clan des Cornelli et qu'il comptait l'épouser . C'était la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase . Emiliae allait vraiment faire un vrai carnage . C'était horrible . Et dire qu'elle lui avait un jour promis de lui montrer à quel point son île natale était belle . Mais il ne voyait là que souffrance , cruauté et illusion .

- J'aimerai tant me rendre utile ...

- Ta ta ta ... N' y songes même pas , Arles-chan ... Fit alors Pierrette . On ne peut rien y faire . Cela fait des années que ça pendait au nez des Cornelli . Quand une des nôtres est en danger , nous nous devons de lui venir en aide et de faire payer au centuple à ceux qui auront osé la toucher !

- Mais tout ça semble bien trop facile ... Et s'ils avaient voulu lui tendre un piège ? Comme ils savent que Colombine est très proche d'Emiliae , ils auraient pu faire exprès de l'attirer sur leur territoire afin de provoquer notre madone . Et si ...

- Ah là là ... Mais quel amoureux transi tu fais ... Pas vrai , Puccinello ?

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement .

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Emiliae , Arles-chan , saches qu'actuellement , deux membres très puissants du conseil des vieillards ont quittés expressément Belladona pour nous prêter main forte .

- Du conseil des vieillards ?! fit il surpris . Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Le conseil des vieillards se doit de rester protéger Belladona , qu'importe ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ! Tu le sais très bien , puisque tu en fais partie , Pierrette ! Tu es le chef de ce conseil ! C'est toi qui l'a crée il y a de ça des années . Le commerce , la politique , le gouvernement , la défense et la justice ... Sans les membres de ce conseil , Belladona sombrerait dans l'anarchie !

- Mais non ... Tu oublies que Franz garde le fort . Et Pantalon est encore là pour gérer les affaires du gouvernement tandis que Tartaglia s'occupe de la justice . Et puis le plus gros de notre armée se trouve là bas . Avec Matamore , Scaramouche ou la Sorcière , l'île ne risque rien .

- Je l'espère ... Et donc , qui doit venir l'aider ?

- Il Doctore et Cassandre .

Arlesquino recracha le contenu de son verre sur la table . Cassandre ?! Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle viendrait mettre son nez là dedans ?!

- Emiliae est au courant ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais si ce que l'on raconte est vrai , alors Cassandre se trouverait déjà sur l'île . L'heure du trépas a sonné pour les Cornelli . De tous ceux de la Commedia Del Arte , les membres les plus puissants après Emiliae et Franz sont toi , Il Doctore et Cassandre . Et encore , je dirais même qu'entre toi et ces deux là , il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire . Même avec ton haki et ton fruit du démon , tu te ferais rétamer par les deux As de l'organisation . Vous ne jouez déjà plus dans la même cour . Il Doctore qui cumule les titres de meilleur médecin et de meilleur épéiste de Belladona en plus d'être le directeur de l'Hôpital central de l'île et Cassandre qui est la boss de tous les assassins qui sont à nos ordres . Et ces deux là sont des rivaux de longue date . Et crois moi , s'ils décident de faire de Dressrosa leur terrain de jeu , ça risque d'être vraiment très intéressant ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Arlesquino grinça des dents tandis que Pierrette riait à gorge déployée . Comment tout cela avait il pu prendre de telles proportions ?

**à suivre ...**


	39. Arc Dresrosa partie 5

**Arc 12 : Dresrosa **

**partie 5:**

**Chapitre 106 : Empêchons ce mariage !  
><strong>

C'est à ce moment là que la panique commença à affluer près du Colisée . Une nuée de fils tranchèrent des maisons en ville et quelque chose tomba tel un projectile au pied du Colisée , sous les yeux de Zoro , Kiemon et Luffy . Arlesquino et les autres n'en manquaient pas une miette car eux aussi étaient aux premières loges . La personne en question était Trafalgar Law , ex shishibukai . Et c'était grâce à ses folies qu'Emiliae put obtenir aussi facilement le titre de Corsaire . C'est alors qu'ils virent Doflamingo tirer sur Law avec un pistolet sans doute chargé en balles de granit marin . Les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille hurlèrent alors que Pierrette et les autres regardèrent la scène sans ciller . Après tout , Emiliae ne leur avait pas dit d'agir . Car en plus , la marine arrivait . Et Fugitora n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à affronter . Arlesquino se mordit la lèvre . Décidément , il se mettait de plus en plus à détester cette île !

Au bout de quelques minutes et d'un bref affrontement , Dofflamingo et Fugitora partirent pour le Palais royal avec un Law en très piteux état . Et ils laissèrent à la marine le soin de se charger de Zoro et Kiemon . Arlesquino se tourna alors vers Pierrette en disant :

- Kiemon est un samouraï de Wano , il est citoyen de l'un de nos territoire . Doit on le laisser se faire attaquer comme cela sans rien faire ?

- Mais oui , mais oui ... Fit alors Pierrette . Regardes comme il court vite , on dirait un vrai lapin ! Quand il aura suffisamment morflé on ira le repêcher , en attendant ... Garçon , une autre glace s'il vous plait !

- Euh ... Tout de suite !

Il n'en revenait pas ... Quel personnage cette Pierrette ! Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait nommé à la tête des vieillards ! Sa cruauté n'a d'égal que son sang froid !

- Hi hi hi ... Eh bien ... On ne s'ennuie pas ces temps ci à Dresrosa . Génial ! On va bien s'amuser , j'en suis certaine .

- Cassandre ... Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour le Colisée ou pour faire mumuse avec les marines . Nous sommes venus pour un but précis alors retournons à nos affaires veux tu ?

- Hola la ... Ce que tu peux être barbant ... Très bien , faisons donc cap vers Primula ... Allons casser la gueule à mon abruti de petit frère .

- ... Si c'est ce que tu veux .

- Et je ferai comme je l'entends .

En une rapidité extrême , les deux As de la Commedia Del Arte disparurent sans éveiller l'attention . Cela ne disait rien qui vaille .

**...**

Le mariage ... Foutue institution . Depuis toute petite , on lui parlait de mariage . Et maintenant , c'était le grand jour . Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité . Elle , Colombine , en robe de mariée . Elle voulut gerber . Mais elle savait que même si elle salissait cette robe , il y en aurait encore d'autres de préparées spécialement pour l'occasion . Elle ne pouvait donc pas y échapper ... Surtout avec des demoiselles d'honneurs taillées comme des armoires à glace et munies de kalachnikovs . Elles étaient plus là pour la surveiller que pour l'accompagner devant l'autel . D'un coup , la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le futur marié fit son entrée . En la voyant vêtue comme elle était , il en perdit quelque peu son latin , mais se ressaisit bien vite en disant :

- Flora ... Tu es ... Magnifique . ( il prit ses mains dans les siennes ) Notre mariage va être sensationnel ! Imagines , tout les membres du clan vont assister à notre union et l'on festoiera toute la nuit . Ce sera le plus beau jour de notre vie ...

Ou le pire . Songea t'elle alors . Elle retira brusquement ses mains des siennes en disant :

- Cela ne porte t'il pas malheur de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie ?

Il se mit alors à rire .

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas , de toute façon , quoi que nous fassions , aujourd'hui , il y aura un grand malheur .

Notre mariage . pensa t'elle alors .

- Il risque même fort de se terminer en bain de sang ...

- Des noces funèbres ... Chouette ... Tu me gâtes ... Fit elle de bien mauvaise volonté .

Il parlait sans doute d'Emiliae . Elle pariait même que les invités viendraient à leur "mariage" armés jusque aux dents . Au cas où Emiliae se pointerait ... Et elle allait venir . Elle le savait , elle le sentait . C'était certain . On pouvait la traiter de tous les noms , dire que c'était une catin parce qu'elle était horriblement volage , ou qu'elle était la cruauté incarnée ... Mais elle n'abandonnait jamais ses amis . Sans doute était ce l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses ...

**...**

Sous les hues du public , Rebecca continuait d'éliminer les participants du bloc D les uns après les autres . Elle était aidée dans son combat par Aquillia . Choii observait le combat , apparemment , la princesse déchue était sur le point d'affronter une grosse pointure : Souleyman le décapiteur . Et il ne semblait pas être facile à berner . Rebecca risque d'avoir bien du mal . Et alors qu'elle continuait à observer la scène un peu à l'écart , une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite . Elle se retourna subitement . C'était Luffy . Non ... Quelque chose clochait . Il y avait Bartholoméo qui lui tournait autour , ok , il avait les mêmes fringues que lui , ok , mais il était bien plus grand ! Et elle crut défaillir lorsque ce dernier lui souria en faisant :

- Salut ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux . Alors ainsi , Sabo avait décidé d'agir ... Il allait se faire passer pour Lucy afin d'obtenir le mera mera no mi ... Elle savait pourquoi il était venu à elle sous cette apparence . C'était pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux . Lors de leur première rencontre au Colisée quelque heures plus tôt , il lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa venue sur l'île . Le fait que Dofflamingo alimente ainsi les conflits de toute la région afin de se faire plus d'argent était intolérable . Et les révolutionnaires voulaient tout faire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire . Choii acquiesça . Cependant , il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle n'était pas d'accord . Le mera mera no mi . C'était le fruit de Ace . Et elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui l'ait . Bien qu'elle savait au sujet du prétendu lien de fraternité qui unissait Ace , Luffy et Sabo , elle ne lui faisait toujours pas pleinement confiance . Alors il lui fit une proposition . Si elle acceptait de perdre lors du tournoi du Bloc E , alors il l'aiderait à récupérer son territoire , Shiroyuki . Il y avait une cellule dormante de Révolutionnaires sur cette île . Ils pouvaient renverser le pouvoir là bas en un coup d'escargotphone . En tant que membre éminent des Révolutionnaires , il en avait le pouvoir .

Mais Choii peinait à se décider . Son île contre une non participation à un tournoi ... Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps son tour . Et elle aurait tellement voulu affronter Burgess et lui faire payer la défaite de Roméo , mais elle se devait de faire profil bas ... Dans tous les cas , elle combattra dignement lors du tournois du Bloc E .

Elle se tourna alors vers Sabo en lui disant :

- Alors ? Tu es venu vérifier si je comptais tenir ma promesse ?

- Et oui ...

- Tss . J'espère que tu feras bien morfler Burgess de ma part .

Sabo se mit à sourire .

- J'essaierai .

**...**

L'église de Primula était magnifique . Il s'agissait d'un des édifices les plus splendides de Dressrosa . Et en l'occasion du mariage d'un des membres principaux du clan , on avait mis le paquet . L'église avait été redécoré de fond en comble avec des fleurs blanches partout . Bon nombres de membres sont venus honorer la cérémonie , en particulier l'actuel chef de clan , Lorenzo Cornelli , le deuxième frère d'Emiliae . Il était venu avec sa compagne et étaient assis au premier rang . Tous les membres étaient habillés en noir et seule la mariée était vêtue de blanc . Dans un coin , Orso , le petit frère d'Emiliae , le seul qui trouvait encore grâce à ses yeux était de justesse un rire mal avisé . Tout le monde s'était rassemblés pour un mariage , mais honnêtement , soyons honnête , ils attendaient tous l'arrivée d'Emiliae . Elle avait dépassé les limites . Elle refusait de se plier aux nouvelles règles du clan . Au fond de lui , il savait que le clan partait en vrille et que tout cela risquait vraiment de très mal se finir . Mais il avait beau être intelligent , en tant que petit frère du boss , personne ne le prenait au sérieux . Rira bien rira le dernier ...

**...**

Emiliae arriva enfin à Primula . Elle était escortée d'Isabella et de Lélio . Tous deux avaient une mine sombre . Ils suivaient en silence Emiliae à travers une ville en apparence déserte . Mais c'était en réalité tout le contraire . Ils se sentaient observés de toutes parts par les Cornelli. Ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup après tout ... Si on ne les attaquaient pas encore , c'était pour une raison bien précise : il avait été décidé qu'Emiliae mourrait dans cette Église . Celle la même où elle avait été baptisée des années et des années plus tôt , lors de son enfance . C'était là qu'ils avaient décidés d'en finir . Mais avant ... Elle avait décidé d'aller faire un léger détour par la maison familiale . C'était un magnifique manoir en vieilles pierres au charme bucolique . Il était entouré d'un grand jardin rempli de fleurs odorantes . Emiliae ferma les yeux . Cet endroit n'avait décidément pas changé . Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bâtisse , elle se retrouva presque confrontée à ses souvenirs d'antan . D'un geste , elle intima aux deux membres qui la suivaient de rester à l'extérieur . Ils voulurent protester , mais un seul regard de cette dernière suffit pour les faire reculer . Dans cette maison , elle n'avait nullement besoin d'être protégée . Après 17 ans d'absence , elle était enfin de retour chez elle .

Elle monta lentement les escaliers en tentant vainement de se souvenir du temps révolu où elle dévalait avec entrain ce même escalier lorsqu'elle était petite et que tout allait encore bien . Aujourd'hui les choses avaient dès lors radicalement changées . Elle avait trente deux ans . L'age auquel sa mère est morte . Au final cette pensée l'avait poursuivie des années et des années durant jusqu'à la hanter . Aujourd'hui était un grand jour . Un jour tant attendu . Elle était revenue à Dresrosa tester ses limites . Un pari qu'elle tenait secrètement avec elle même depuis pas mal de temps ... Si elle mourrait aujourd'hui , c'est que le destin avait vraiment décidé de la pourrir jusqu'au bout . Mais si elle survivait ... C'est que l'avenir lui tendait les bras . Elle s'en remettait au destin .

Une fois arrivé au premier palier , elle poussa la porte qui se trouvait devant elle . Il s'agissait du bureau du chef du clan des Cornelli . Et elle savait qu'il serait là . Celui à qui elle voulait parler avant que ne débute ce carnage . Une fois la porte grande ouverte , elle put voir un vieil homme tout recroquevillé sur lui même assis dans un fauteuil roulant occupé à contempler l'étendue des jardins en contrebas . Lorsqu'elle commença à s'avancer , la voix du vieillard la devança :

- Alors tu décides enfin à te montrer ... Petite fille ingrate !

- Grand père ...

Devant elle se trouvait le pilier du clan des Cornelli , ancien shishibukai et protecteur de Dressrosa , Alfred Cornelli . Mais le temps avait eu raison de cet homme vigoureux aux cheveux rouges et de son port altier qui le rendait reconnaissable . Aujourd'hui , il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même . Beaucoup étaient partis avant lui ... Sa fille adorée qu'il dut tuer de ses mains car atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse et mortelle , sa femme qui en des années de mariage ne lui a pas dit une seule fois qu'elle l'aimait ... Même sa veille rivale et ennemie Sa Miyuki a passé l'arme à gauche alors qu'il était convaincu qu'elle allait tous les enterrer . Ne reste plus que lui , un vieux fou confronté au rude choc des générations . Il ne comprenait plus ses petits enfants et ces derniers le prenait pour un grabataire .

- Tu comptes aller à cette parodie de mariage ?

- Oui . Fit elle simplement .

- Et tu comptes tous les tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

- Veux tu devenir le prochain chef du clan des Cornelli . J'ai appris que tu étais devenue shishibukai , comme moi autrefois je ...

- Arrêtes . Je ne souhaites pas parler du passer . Il n'y a que l'avenir qui m'importe . Je ne veux pas devenir le chef du clan . Orso est plus que qualifié pour . Moi , tout ce que je veux , c'est ma liberté . Je suis déjà chef d'une organisation . Je suis le chef de la Commedia Del Arte , connu aussi sous le nom de Soprano's Familly . Il est amplement temps de tourner la page tu ne crois pas ?

- ... Il aurait été tellement plus facile de te pardonner si tu avais gentiment accepté de me succéder . Mais comme d'habitude , tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ...

Pour toute réponse , Emiliae lui fit un sourire radieux .

- Argh ... Tu n'as pas changé ... Mais es tu heureuse au moins ? Tu sais très bien que quoi que tu fasses , au fond de toi , tu resteras une assassin jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et que tes enfants aussi auront le sang d'un assassin qui couleront dans leurs veines . C'est dans ton ADN ...

- Je ne le nie pas . Et je ne fuis pas ma nature d'assassin . Je l'accepte et je tue sans la moindre hésitation . Cependant , tuer n'est pas incompatible avec le fait d'avoir une vie , des amis , des gens sur lesquels compter . Je ne laisserai pas un clan aussi puissant soit il m'enfermer et me priver de ma liberté . J'ai des rêves . Des objectifs que je veux à tout prix atteindre . Et j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde pour les réaliser . Parce que j'ai cessé de fuir .

Alfred Cornelli se mit à sourire .

- Va . Je ne te retiens pas . J'ai juste une dernière chose à te demander avant que tu partes au combat sauver ton amie .

- Oui ?

- Peux tu abréger mes souffrances ?

**...**

**- **C'est avec une grande émotion que je prends la parole devant vous. Je me doutais que ce ne serait pas évident… maintenant j'en suis sûr ! Je suis très heureux et ému de vous avoir auprès de moi pour ce jour qui restera l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Votre présence est essentielle pour moi, et aussi pour Flora. Nous tenons à vous remercier de vous être déplacé et, une fois encore, d'avoir répondu présent, comme à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de vous. N'est-ce pas ça la famille, l'amitié, l'amour ? J'ai la chance de vous avoir, j'en suis conscient et je vous vois, là, tous réunis, face à nous… j'ai l'impression de voir le livre de ma vie ouvert devant moi. Vous faites tous partis de mon passé, de mon présent et du futur, je l'espère. Chacun d'entre vous est une des pages, voire un des chapitres du roman de ma vie. Mais trêves de bavardages , que la cérémonie commence .

Flora marcha donc jusqu'à l'autel suivi de ses dames d'honneur . Elles tenaient encore leurs foutues kalachnikovs . Elle était cernée . Elle serra très fort son bouquet de mariée dans les mains afin de cacher ses tremblements . Sergio l'attendait , rayonnant . Le prêtre derrière eux commençait son discours ... Les témoins arrivèrent , les alliances aussi ... Puis la cérémonie se déroula normalement jusqu'au moment où le prête commença à dire :

- **Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais** .

Et c'est précisément à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrirent . Tous ceux qui avaient mis leur main à couper que c'était Emiliae qui tenterait d'arrêter la cérémonie la première furent bon pour chercher une hache au pas de course . Même le marié n'en revenait pas . Il était même blême . Ses jambes tremblaient et peinaient à le soutenir . Il bégayait sous la surprise alors que tous crurent revoir le visage d'une revenante .

Deux personnes franchirent le pas de la porte de l'église . Un homme et une femme . Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'ils voulaient lyncher . Sous le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce , la femme en question se mit à rire . Cela ne fit que refroidir l'ambiance de quelques degrés .

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Vous ne vous attendiez vraiment pas à ça hein ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Sergio eut enfin le courage de parler :

- Gr... Grande sœur ?! Mais ... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?!

- N'est ce pas évident ? Je viens pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise .

- Hey ... Fit alors celui qui l'accompagnait . Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu faisais parti du clan des Cornelli .

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé .

Il Doctore et Cassandre sont arrivés pile au bon moment . Mais Emiliae semblait se faire désirer . Avaient ils bien raison de mettre comme ça le feu aux poudres ?

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 107 : Rebecca , princesse du Colisée**

Rebecca était dans une assez mauvaise situation. Elle faisait dorénavant face à Souleyman , un dangereux chasseur de prime qui avait une réputation des plus morbides. Mais il était puissant , vraiment puissant. Et le fait que tous voulaient la mort de Rebecca n'arrangeait pas les choses. Choii observait la scène avec attention , ce type , elle en avait déjà entendu parler. On le surnommait le bourreau . Ses yeux d'un vide extrême arrivait à faire pâlir une bonne partie des pirates du nouveau monde. On le disait apparaitre sur une ile à la nuit tombée , traquer et exterminer sa proie avec une extraordinaire discression , puis repartir quelques minutes plus tard sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est que plus tard au lendemain que l'on découvre un cadavre à qui il manquait une tête. Sans doute prenait il ces dernières afin de prouver à ses employeurs qu'il avait bel et bien achevé la cible. En tout cas , ce dangereux tueur à gages se faisait appeler le décapiteur depuis.

Ce combat risquait d'être bien rude. Mais de toute façon , c'était pareil pour tous ceux du bloc D à ce state de la bataille. Il ne restait qu'une trentaine de participants, seuls les plus forts tenaient encore . Et Choii doutait que la pauvre princesse déchue ait sa place parmi de telles pointures.

Elle n'allait pas faire long feu , ça c'était certain.

**...**

Tous les membres du clan des Cornelli étaient estomaqués. Pas possible ! Alors elle était de retour ! Ils avaient eu vent de quelques rumeurs bien sur , mais ... Ils n'auraient jamais qu'après tant d'années , la démone referait surface. Même son petit frère et futur marié , Sergio Cornelli n'en revenait pas . Il arrivait à peine à se maintenir debout tant ses jambes tremblaient. Sa sœur , ce monstre est de retour... Pile pour ce mariage !

- Cassandre ! hurla alors Flora tandis qu'elle se débattait violemment afin d'échapper à l'emprise de ses cruelles dames d'honneurs.

- Colombine . Ne bouges pas , je vais te libérer . Il Doctore et moi même allons te sauver.

- La sauver ? se permit alors de faire moqueusement Lorenzo. C'est plutôt vous qui auriez besoin d'être sauvés. Ce mariage aura lieu que tu le veuilles ou non , traitresse !

Cassandre grinça des dents mais accusa le coup sans sourciller. Oui, elle était une traitresse au même titre qu'Emiliae , elle , l'impitoyable Antonella Cornelli ... Dite la pleureuse de cadavres ! Cousine d'Emiliae , elle lui était en de nombreux points semblable. Elle était d'ailleurs assez proche de cette dernière . Mais ce clan la rendait malade... Elle détestait qu'on l'utilise et qu'on la manipule contre son gré. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces remontrances , de toutes ces règles qui régentait le clan depuis des siècles et des siècles ... Amen ! Elle était éprise de liberté , avide d'argent et de victimes et surtout de divertissements ! Quand elle sut qu'Emiliae et Franz avaient désertés Dressrosa , elle en profita pour quitter l'île et le clan à son tour . Pour le clan des Cornelli , la trahison de ces deux là fut un coup dur . Et la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid . Cela tombait bien en somme , puisque l'ambiance était polaire ...

D'un geste leste , il baissa son bras comme pour abattre une sanction. Et les balles fusèrent dans tous les sens ... Cassandre se mit à rire tandis qu'Il Doctore parait tout cela un tantinet ennuyé . Ils étaient sensés attendre Emiliae avant de se mettre à riposter.

- Que faisons nous ?

- Tu vois le gars là bas , c'est mon cousin Lorenzo , le grand frère d'Emiliae et l'autre mignon aux cheveux bruns c'est Orso , le petit dernier. Emiliae tient à son petit frère , il faudrait éviter de le tuer si possible. Par contre , si on tue Lorenzo , les Cornelli devraient cesser le combat . T'as pigé ou tu veux que je me répète ?

- Tu oses me prendre pour un taré ?

Cassandre se mit à sourire dangereusement à Il Doctore . Ils étaient d'accord pour faire un malheur.

**...**

Du côté du Colisée , on ignorait complètement ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. En l'espace de quelques secondes , le ring tout entier s'était écroulé. Il ne restait plus personne debout. Choii , Juliette et Bee n'en revenaient pas ! Qui avait pu être suffisamment puissant pour réaliser un coup pareil ? C'était insensé ... Trente personnes mis Ko en quoi ? Trois secondes? Choii étaient en train de discuter avec Juliette lorsqu'une violente explosion attira leur attention . La fumée empêchait de voir ou de comprendre le déroulement des évènements. Mais c'est justement à ce moment que le commentateur s'écria :

- Regardez ! Il semble que quelqu'un parvienne à se relever ! Incroyable ! Ils étaient près d'une trentaine de candidats qui ont tous finis par être décimés , ils sont tous tombés comme des mouches ! C'est la première fois dans toute l'histoire de ce Colisée mythique qu'une chose pareille se produit !

La tension était palpable , tous se demandaient au final qui allait bien pouvoir l'emporter au sein du bloc D .

- Et pourtant ... Je vois une silhouette se relever tout doucement au milieu du ring ... Serait ce notre vainqueur ? Serait ce la personne responsable de cette hécatombe fulgurante ?

Choii plissa davantage les yeux , curieuse elle aussi . Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin , ce fut la surprise totale et des cris de rage mêlés à un fort sentiment de déception.

- Impossible ! C'est ... C'est Rebecca ! C'est elle qui a survécu !

Choii se boucha les oreilles. La populace semblait fortement en colère , convaincu que cette dernière avait triché. Tous le croyait . Mais c'est à ce moment là que Juliette se mit à dire , d'une voix tremblante :

- Attendez ! Je ... J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un truc aussi louche . J'étais en train de prendre du bon temps sur l'île de Flavie un beau soir de printemps quand soudain , le vent se leva. C'était atroce , ce vent était destructeur , il déchiquetait tout ce qu'il touchait et était synonyme de mort . Mais en réalité ...

- En réalité quoi ? Fit alors Choii un brin curieuse

- Les marines ont tentés d'éclaircir le mystère durant longtemps , et un jour ils finirent par découvrir l'origine de ce mystérieux vent. Il s'agissait d'un gars nommé haruto . Et fait encore plus surprenant , ce type était toujours plus ou moins collé à Cavendish. Alors un jour , on m'a payé une forte somme afin d'aller mener l'enquête. J'ai filé Cavendish un certain temps pour découvrir que lui et le fameux psychopathe du nom de haruto étaient la même personne .

- Sérieux ?! s'écria alors Bee. Pas possible !

- Si justement ! s'évertua à expliquer Juliette. Je l'ai pris au fait cet enfoiré ! Il est somnambule et atteint d'un grave dédoublement de la personnalité. Dès qu'il s'endort , ce démon surgit et massacre tout le monde. Le pire , c'est que Cavendish est un véritable prodige de l'escrime. Imaginez alors la puissance de son alter égo pour le moins incontrôlable ... Personnellement , j'ignore comment elle a pu s'en sortir cette Rebecca , mais là ... Chapeau !

Choii l'observait de loin reprendre son casque et le remettre sur sa tête . Rebecca était donc qualifiée pour la suite des réjouissances ... Mais trêves de bavardages... Le tournois du bloc D était d'ores et déjà terminé . Et les trois femmes commençaient déjà à se regarder avec un air de défi dans les yeux. Dans une trentaine de minutes , l'ultime battle royale allait commencer , le tournois du bloc E , tournois qui allait s'avérer plus explosif que jamais !

**...**

Emiliae arpentait les rues accompagné d'Isabella et de Lélio . Sa mine était plus sombre et déterminée que jamais . Pourquoi fallait il que se termine dans le sang ? Franchement ... Mais c'était comme ça , elle savait et l'acceptait. Voilà trop de temps qu'elle repoussait le moment fatidique et rien ni personne n'allait l'empêcher de remettre de l'ordre au sein de son clan pourri par l'influence néfaste de son frère Lorenzo. Et puis il y avait Colombina , il fallait la sortir de là ! Elle avait donné sa parole , elle la protégerait jusqu'au bout !

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'église où ils entendirent des hurlements suivis d'une myriade de coups de feux. Emiliae s'arrêta net avant de respirer un grand coup. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait là dedans . Mais d'un geste décidé , elle ouvrit les lourdes portes en bois de l'Eglise et contempla d'un air quelque peu interdit le carnage. L'Eglise ne ressemblait plus à rien ... Il y avait des balles encastrés un peu partout , des douilles par terre , des pierres gorgées de sang , des cadavres ça et là et Cassandre au milieu de tout ça. Il Doctore se tenait en retrait à contempler d'un air impassible l'ouvre de sa camarade.

Aucun doute là dessus , c'était une tuerie. Ça allait trop loin , beaucoup trop loin . D'une voix claire , elle hurla :

- **Cessez moi ce carnage ! Immédiatement ! **

Cela eut le mérite d'être clair. Emiliae était là. Elle leur faisait face . Elle portait un costume sobre noir et ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Cela faisait des années que le clan ne l'avait plus revu et les anciens chuchotaient entre eux , car elle leur rappelait leur ancien boss , Elsa Cornelli , la mère d'Emiliae. Cette ressemblance troublante jeta un silence dérangeant au sein de l'église. Mais de courte durée car Lorenzo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot . Il se mit à hurler :

- Emiliae ! Espère d'enflure ! Comment as tu osé envoyer tes vulgaires sous fifres afin de t'occuper d'une histoire de famille ?! Tu vas le regretter !

- C'est toi qui va le regretter. Fit elle en arrêtant son coup. Tu ne respectes rien ni personne , tu considère les membres du clan comme tes esclaves personnels , réfutes l'autorité du grand père et abandonné le clan Riku à son triste sort . Honte à toi !

- Honte ... à moi ? HA HA HA ! Et toi alors ? Tu as fui Dressrosa avant la guerre , tu n'étais même pas là et tu oses nous critiquer ?! De plus , tu sembles oublier que depuis des temps immémoriaux , c'est la famille Donquichotte notre véritable maitre ! Le seul à qui nous devons notre fidélité ! Le monde extérieur t'a fait oublier bien des choses , petite soeur ! La grandeur du clan des Cornelli te mettra à genoux !

Emiliae fronça les sourcils. Lorenzo l'avait toujours détesté. Tous deux avaient toujours été en compétition directe pour le titre de chef du clan des Cornelli. Même après tout ce temps, il envoyait toujours des assassins tenter de lui régler son compte... Mais elle en avait assez . Elle ramassa une épée qui trainait par terre et la pointa droit sur son frère tandis que les survivants au clan poussaient des exclamations pour le moins surprises . Mais c'était normal après tout ... Emiliae semblait prise d'un fol éclat de rire qui emplissait toute l'église.

- Comment ?!

- La ... Ha ha ha ... Grandeur des ... Cornelli ? Fit elle le souffle coupé . Ah oui ... Tu parles de tous ces territoires qui me considèrent comme leur unique chef c'est ça ? Tous . Ils sont tous tombés . South Blue , Luneville , Racca , et même vos amis du nouveau monde . C'est vers moi qu'ils se tournent . Et toi ? Tu n'es rien . cracha elle froidement . Le seul et unique vestige du clan des Cornelli , c'est ce bout d'île , Dressrosa. Et dans cette île , Primula , votre si glorieuse capitale , fait davantage penser à une ville morte qu'à un bastion ! Rends toi à l'évidence ... Vous êtes finis.

**à suivre ...**

**Chapitre 108: Noces Funèbres. **

Cassandre observait sa cousine les yeux ronds. Mais que cherchait elle à faire ? Le provoquer ? En tout cas , c'était bien parti. En balayant la salle , elle se rendit compte qu' Alfred Cornelli, le parrain du clan n'était pas présent . Elle se tourna alors vers cette dernière et lui demanda :

- Et le vieux ? Tu saurais pas où il est ? S'il y a bien une personne qui puisse calmer la situation c'est bien ...

- Il est mort.

La voix d'Emiliae gela complètement la pièce. Tous reportèrent leurs regards sur elle. Cassandre écarquilla les yeux et resta silencieuse , choquée par la nouvelle. Alors le vieux , ce monument qui a façonné tout le renouveau du clan est ...

- Et je l'ai tué. Ajouta elle alors.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et tout alla très vite. Mais à la fois , ces quelques secondes restèrent gravées dans les mémoires de ceux ayant survécu. Cruel , Tragique ... Nul ne savait vraiment quoi en dire. Nul ne savait ce qu'Emiliae cherchait à faire en fleurtant aussi dangereusement avec la mort. Mais ce qui est certain , c'est que ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là à Primula , la transformera à jamais.

Lorenzo se mit à hurler tandis qu'Emiliae était de marbre. Il tira un coup de feu qu'elle aurait pu facilement esquiver si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps là Il Doctore fonça droit sur elle et ils atterrirent au sol en un immense fracas de poussière. Puis , plus rien. Silence... Un silence glacial comme si le monde entier peinait à surmonter , à appréhender l'instant.

Et enfin , des cris.

C'était Sergio. Il hurlait.

Lorenzo reculait en tremblant. Tous étaient figés comme des statues tandis qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Lelio et Isabella l'en empêchèrent et firent bloc.

- Emiliae ! Emiliae ! hurla alors Il Doctore en la secouant. EMILIAE !

Telle une poupée vide , elle le regardait sans le voir , perdue plus ou moins dans le souvenir de la mort de celui qui avait veillé sur elle depuis toutes ces années. Celui qu'elle avait tué , Alfred Cornelli. L' assassinat le plus difficile qu'elle eut à réaliser. Une euthanasie en quelque sorte. Juste le temps de dire au revoir et puis ...

- Emiliae ... Kof ! Kof ! Glup!

Soudain , elle écarquilla les yeux . Cette voix ... Impossible ! Il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de celle à laquelle elle croyait. Non ... D'un geste vif , elle se soustraiya à l'étreinte d'Il Doctore pour se relever prestement. Et là , horreur. Abomination.

Ses mains tremblèrent. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Carl Snow, elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient fuir l'évidence. Un tableau macabre se dressait sous ses yeux. Son frère ... Son petit frère Orso gisait raide mort dans une mare de sang avec un trou béant qui lui rongeait quasiment tout le torse. Il n'avait sans doute rien du voir venir. Le coup que Lorenzo avait porté avait sans doute eu la puissance d'un boulet de canon armé de haki. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout le cœur jusqu'à embrocher Colombine sur les restes qu'avaient été l'autel de cérémonie. La vision qu'elle avait de son amie , de sa meilleure amie , embrochée sur une multitude d'échardes boisées dans sa belle robe de mariée perlée de son sang ...

Elle réprima de justesse un frisson. Cette vue avait de quoi la dégouter à vie du mariage. Comme c'était ironique . Emiliae connaissait Colombine , un jour elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait plutôt mourir que de se marier. Et douze ans plus tard , la voici qui mourrait ou qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir , à son propre mariage !

Elle se précipita vers elle en courant. Elle qui d'ordinaire se sentait si vide , était emplie d'un flot de sentiments qu'elle peinait à assimiler. De la peur , de la crainte ... Du chagrin mêlé à de la culpabilité. Cette succession d'éléments n'auraient jamais du arriver. Colombine était pale comme la mort. Elle qui aurait du être froide était brulante. Emiliae l'écoutait déverser tout un flot de mots incompréhensibles, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par hurler :

- Emiliae !

La rouge sursauta. Sa voix semblait revenir de très très loin.

- Mais je t'écoutes.

- Non ... Tu ne m'écoutes pas . Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. Depuis ce fameux jour où tu es partie , tu ne t'es jamais retournée. J'avais beau crier , hurler ... Supplier... Tu faisais la soude oreille , tu m'évitais , tu refusais d'aborder avec moi le sujet , kof ! kof ! Tu ... Tu trouvais toujours des excuses pour t'enfuir , pour refuser la réalité des choses. Mais aujourd'hui , c'est différent. J'aurais préféré éviter de te rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire à porter mais ... Tu es responsable de ma mort .

- Non ! Je ... Je peux te sauver . Je vais te sauver.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas . C'est trop tard. Tu le sais bien bien. En revanche , il n'est pas trop tard pour cette île. Dressrosa ... Kof ! Kof ! Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait ... Tues Dofflamingo . Libères l'île et venges moi . Poursuis mon combat !

- Mais je ... Si il meurt , le monde de la pègre risque de ...

- Encore des excuses... C'est bien toi ça .. Haha ! ha...

La tête de Colombine tomba brutalement sur le côté. Emiliae hurla. Elle secoua le cadavre encore chaud de son amie tandis que le reste des pseudos invités étaient aussi muets que des tombes.

- COLOMBINE ! COLOMBINE ! NON !

Il Doctore la prit dans ses bras afin d'essayer de la réconforter. Mais il se fit repousser violemment par cette dernière qui vivait encore dans le passé. Dans sa tête , il était en train de défiler tous les moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son amie. Mais tout s'estompait si vite et la tristesse ne la submergeait que de plus belle. Mais les rires moqueurs de Lorenzo la réveillèrent tout en diffusant en elle une colère sourde.

- Ha ha ha ! Au final , tu l'auras bien mérité , Emiliae ! De toute façons , quoi que tu fasses, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui mourra. Tes amis , ta famille ... Comme si depuis le début tu étais destinée à porter poisse ! Ha ha ha ! C'est trop drôle.

Le regard d'Emiliae était ... effrayant. Jamais Cassandre ne l'avait vue aussi remontée. Elle qui passait son temps à jouer les cools , pour une fois , elle la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Et je crois qu'elle l'avait sous estimée durant toutes ces années. Oui , elle avait sous estimé le coté explosif de sa cousine. En fait , contrairement à d'autres , elle savait qu'Emiliae , malgré les apparences , savait bien mieux se maitriser que Franz. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant différent. Franz avait un tempérament de feu enrobé de glace alors qu'Emiliae , c'était exactement l'inverse. Un cœur de glace au milieu d'un magma en perpétuelle fusion. Et là , on avait comme l'impression que , chose extraordinairement rare , le magma avait nettement le dessus.

La rouge prit avec elle l'épée de son amie et dans un excès de colère , la plaça juste sous la gorge de son frère Lorenzo. Mais ce dernier n'en fut pas effrayé pour autant . D'un air toujours aussi méprisant , il la toisait froidement. Durant quelques minutes , ce mutisme dura . Et dura . Encore . Du moins , jusqu'à ce qu'il se mit à dire avec un air de défi :

- Eh bien ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? Car c'est ça ton but non ! Tu as tué le vieux ! Tu as tué notre père ! Tu es à l'origine de la mort d'Orso et maintenant ... Alors ?! QU'EST CE QUE TU VAS ... pshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ...

La tête de Lorenzo vola. Il avait gardé son air supérieur jusqu'au bout. Emiliae quant à elle affichait un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Tandis que la tête tomba au sol et que le corps en fit de même , elle essuya l'épée de Colombine et la rangea dans son fourreau. C'est alors d'une voix très simple et très claire qu'elle fit :

- Je suis Emiliae Soprano , aussi connue comme faisant partie de l'ordre des shishibukais sous le nom de la dame de cœur. J'ai passé ces dernières années à conquérir des territoires afin d'étendre mon influence. Certains me considèrent comme étant une impératrice pirate , je ne le suis pas. Je vais vous faire une proposition : Si vous acceptez de rejoindre la soprano familly , vous vivrez comme avant et même mieux. Mais si vous refusez ... Le crissement de son épée eut tôt fait de leur rappeler comment avait fini leur précédent chef ... Bref ! Je vous laisse le temps de choisir. Mais dans tous les cas , sachez qu'ici et maintenant , le clan des Cornelli ... est révolu .

**...**

Au final , tous avaient fini par plier. Le clan des Cornelli , fort d'une histoire de près d'un millénaire venait d'être balayé , assimilé par Emiliae, ancienne Cornelli et premier boss du clan des Soprano. A 32 ans à peine , elle venait de se hisser à la tête d'un empire conséquent . Et sa nomination en tant que shishibukai allait la mettre à l'abri durant longtemps si elle remplissait sa part du marché. Voilà presque dix sept ans qu'elle avait quitté Dressrosa et qu'elle préparait ce coup d'éclat. Elle aurait bien rit si sa meilleure ami n'avait pas payé le fruit de son ambition . Parfois , elle finissait même par se demander à quoi tout cela avait il bien pu servir ... Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se disait être sur le droit chemin .

Elle faisait face d'un air glacial aux tombes fraichement creusées dans le cimetière de Primula et se promit à elle même de respecter les dernières volontés de Colombine , même s'il lui en coutait. Même si Dressrosa devait être détruite à jamais ... Elle avait bien anéanti son propre clan non ?

Elle prit une rose et la jeta sur la tombe de son amie . Néanmoins , elle resta longtemps sur la tombe d'Orso. Si seulement il n'avait pas été tué ... Son frère préféré partait avait elle ... Son petit frère qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu , le seul à avoir des épaules suffisamment solides pour succéder au vieux ... N'était plus . Il ne lui restait que deux frères : Cyro et Lino. L'un était un traitre qu'elle tuerait le moment venu , l'autre n'était qu'une montagne de muscles dénuée de cervelle. Ils lui étaient inutiles.

Cependant , mieux valait les avoir à l'œil . Elle savait Cyro au loin , mais Lino ? Que faisait il ? Elle attrapa un Sergio défait par la mort de sa douce et fit :

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Lino ?

Il la regarda avec un regard qui voulait tout dire . Elle le savait . Cependant , cette dernière se demandant ce qui l'empêchait de dire : Parce que tu n'en as pas tué assez ? Elle se mit à sourire froidement. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait . La seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie , c'était parce qu'il était le frère de Cassandre et qu'elle tenait à sa cousine . Rien de plus. Même si autrefois ils avaient été amis au sein d'un même groupe , potentiel fiancé de surcroit ... Tout cela n'existait plus. Seul le présent importait . Et le présent lui avait volé Colombine. Sergio avait intérêt à culpabiliser. Mais le monde devait continuer de tourner. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré .

- Sans doute au Colisée ... Il a dit vouloir remporter le tournois afin de manger le mera mera no mi ...

- Je vois .

Et sur ces mots , elle le laissa partir. Il sortit du cimetière , encore vêtu de ses vêtements de marié ensanglanté . Il semblait avoir pris dix ans en à peine quelques heures ... Elle comprenait . Elle même semblait voir le monde se rétrécir , tel un étau qui la contraignait. C'était le privilège des shishibukai après tout ...

Elle sortit son escargotphone et commença par appeler Pierrette. Ils devaient retrouver Paule. Elle lui avait dicté d'aller se réfugier sur le navire du chapeau de paille. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas la laisser trop longtemps là bas non plus ... Bref , elle ignorait un peu ce que cette dernière faisait , et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait pu demander à Bumble de faire en sorte que son équipage mette la main à la fois sur Caesar et Paule , mais elle ne leur faisait pas confiance à cent pour cent ...

Après cela , vint le tour de Lino. Elle savait qu'au sein du Colisée , nul ne pouvait en réchapper aussi facilement mais ... Autant rester prudents.

- Allo Brighella , c'est moi . J'aimerais que tu me confirmes un détail ... Ah ... Je vois . Donc , il est bien dans le groupe E. Parfait ! Dans ce cas , j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ..._ Tues le ._

_- A vos ordres. _fit alors ce dernier_. _

- Bien , je comptes sur toi alors ...

- Attendez boss ! fit alors soudainement le si placide Brighella.

Emiliae en fut un tantinet surprise.

- Oui ?

- Que feriez vous , si ... si par hasard , vous saviez que Sa Choii participait au tournoi ?

**à suivre ...**


End file.
